HEAVEN
by kyanzha16
Summary: CHAP 19 UPDATE! SWEET GRIEF... #yaoi #BL #YOONKOOK #VKOOK/TAEKOOK #YOONMIN #NAMJIN #BANGTAN #BTS #Bottom! jeon jungkook-park jimin-kim seokjin top!min yoongi-kim taehyung-kim namjoon-jung hoseok.
1. Chapter 1 SUMMARY

**HEAVEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Present**

 **by Kyanzha16**

 **-Fiction penggemar-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) . Fanfiksi ini murni cerita dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :** **Min Yoongi,** **Jeon jungkook, Park jimin, kim taehyung**

 **Cast : ALL MEMBER**

 **Genre : Romance** **, drama, Angst,** **Love triangle.**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : YAOI (Jangan baca bagi yang homophobia)** **, YADONG /enaena/, bahasa frontal dan kasar**

 **Note : maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya dan cerita yang kurang menarik** **. Harap baca warning disini banyak adegan untuk usia dewasa.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan kisah siapa yang jahat atau siapa yang baik. Hanya kisah mengenai seorang MIN YOONGI yang egois.**

 **Min Yoongi berpikir kebahagiaan pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya yang naif, Park Jimin, cukup membuatnya bahagia, dengan tahun-tahun suka duka yang dilaluinya, ia yakin takkan ada yang bisa membuatnya berpaling dari sosok Jimin yang lembut dan penuh kasih.**

 **Hingga Jeon Jungkook hadir sebagai orang ke 3 di kehidupan pernikahannya, menawarkan cinta yang membakar hasrat** _ **seks**_ **terpendamnya.**

 **pengkhianatan bersama Jeon Jungkook terlalu indah untuk dikatakan sebagai dosa.**

" **Ini bukan mengenai cinta, tapi** _ **seks**_ **yang membuatmu hilang akal"- MIN YOONGI**


	2. Chapter 2 HEAVEN

(Julia Michaels - Heaven)

 **HEAVEN**

 _ **Love's my religion, but he was my faith.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something so sacred, so hard to replace.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All wrapped in one, he was so many sins.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Would have done anything, everything for him.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And if you ask me, I would do it again.**_ _ **  
**_.

Didepanku, sang penguasa hatiku, pemilik cintaku, kekasih tersayangku, _jeon jungkookku_ tengah menari, meliukkan tubuhnya yang lentur dengan gerakan sensual. Kaki jenjangnya yang panjang bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti alunan music dengan gerakan tangan yang menggoda. Kedua kelopak mata nya yang tertutup pita merah, tidak menghambatnya sama sekali. Senyum nakal tak lepas dari dua belah bibir sewarna delimanya.

.

 _ **No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to heaven"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's automatic, it's just what they do.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to Heaven".**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you**_

.

Dalam penerangan cahaya kamar yang redup, masih dapat aku lihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh polosnya yang hanya terbalut kameja hitam _transparan_. Begitupun _miliknya_ yang terekspos jelas, karena pria nakalku tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi _bawah_ nya. Tertawa halus disela tariannya yang malah terdengar _genit_ memenuhi ruangan, disertai desahan kecil.

.

 _ **You don't realize the power they have.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until they leave you and you want them back.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nothing in this world prepares you for that.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not ashamed that he wasn't the one.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Had no idea what we would become.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no regrets, I just thought it was fun.**_ _ **  
**_  
.

 _Jeon Jungkook_ ku sudah menjadi penggoda ulung rupanya. Menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering, tubuhku sangat lapar, ingin segera memakan makhluk _pendosa_ yang kini merangkak mendekatiku.

" _daddy",_ panggilnya manja, berhenti merangkak saat tangannya sudah menyentuh kaki ku yang masih terbalut celana hitam panjang. _Jungkook_ memeluk kaki kurusku sebelum bersujud mencium telapak kakiku, menjilati jari-jari kakiku yang pucat dengan lidah nya. Manis, seperti anak kucing.

"hmm ?", aku sedikit menggeram pelan karena kelakuan nya.

 _Jungkook_ terkikik dengan seringai nakal bermain di bibirnya.

.

 _ **No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to heaven"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's automatic, it's just what they do.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to Heaven".**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you**_.

.

Bergerak berdiri, tangannya melepas pita merah yang menyembunyikan mata indahnya yang sekelam malam. Mata bulat besarnya menyayu menatapku yang kini tengah menaikkan alis, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Menggigit bibir delimanya pelan, Mengedipkan satu matanya padaku, sebelum kaki yang mulus tanpa bulu itu bergerak mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Seringai menggoda tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak secara perlahan membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu dengan gerakan lambat. Lalu membuangnya kesamping, tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya _telanjang_.

.

 _ **I still remember the moment we met.**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The touch that he planted, the garden he left.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess the rain was just half that effect.**_

.

Menidurkan tubuh polosnya di lantai marmer dengan posisi terlentang, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan kaki yang melebar terbuka, _miliknya_ setengah terbangun tidak peduli dengan dinginnya hawa _ac_ yang sialnya bagikku malah terasa sangat _panas_.

Pipinya kian bersemu merah saat matanya kembali bersitatap mataku, " _eat me, daddy_ " desahnya.

Menyeringai, " _sure, my baby_ ", tidak mungkin aku mau melewatkan santapan malamku yang lezat ini.

.

 _ **No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to heaven"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's automatic, it's just what they do.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They say "all good boys go to Heaven".**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But bad boys bring Heaven to you.**_ _ **  
**_

.

.

 _ **Sungguh, min yoongi mencintai jeon jungkook yang selalu bisa memuaskan hasrat gilanya.**_

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

Min yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh lelah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas mengingat apa yang semalam dilakukannya bersama sang _pemilik hati_. Membuka mata sepenuhnya saat kekasih dirasa tak ada di sampingnya.

"sayang?", panggilnya dengan suara serak _khas_ orang bangun tidur. Mengeryit heran, yoongi turun dari ranjang king sizenya. Memakaikan kimono tidur ditubuh polosnya yang pucat, berniat mencari _kesayangangnya_ yang tidak menyahut panggilannya.

Tapi saat hendak keluar dari kamarnya, matanya dengan cepat menemukan sosok sang kekasih di balkon kamar apartement, tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap kosong kedepan yang memandangkan pemandangan kota _New York_ yang diguyur gerimis , dengan satu tangan yang memegang gelas kopi yang masih mengeluakan uap. Tersenyum mendekati kekasihnya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, memeluk pinggang rampingnya. membuat sang kekasih tersentak kecil, sebelum wajahnya kembali tenang dengan menyamankan diri di pelukan _protektif_ yoongi.

Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasih yang menguarkan bau vanilla yang selalu memikatnya, "melamuni apa sayang? Hingga tidak menghiraukan aku yang terus memanggilmu". Tergelitik geli dengan nafas hangat yoongi yang menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis tidak membalas.

" _jungkookku_ , _pemilik cinta dihatiku_ " yoongi mengusak hidungnya di kulit putih lehernya sebelum menciumi lembut.

Mengambil gelas kopi dari genggaman tangan _jungkook_ , dan menyimpannya di meja kecil yang ada disana. Membalik tubuh jungkook, untuk berhadapannya dengannya. Yoongi bingung dengan raut wajah jungkook yang merengut, mengelus pipinya halus, "sayang, kenapa cintaku ini humm?" mencium sekilas bibirnya.

Menatap yoongi tajam, yang dibalas raut wajah bertanya dari yoongi.

"aku _lelah_ dengan semua ini", aku jungkook. Yoongi membulatkan matanya, tersentak kaget. "apa?"

"aku lelah jadi _orang ketiga_ di hubungan ini. Sungguh menyakitkan terus membayangkan bahwa cintamu terbagi dariku", jelasnya. Dipendengaran yoongi terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Terkekeh menanggapi pernyataannya, jungkook mendelik kesal tidak terima.

"uhh, lihat _baby_ tercintaku yang imut ini, kau tau benar sayang sepenuhnya hatiku adalah milikmu. Hidupku, jiwaku, dan matiku, hanya milik _jeon jungkook_ sayang", mendengus _geli_ menanggapi gombalan pria yang sudah membuatnya bisa bertindak _sekejam_ ini.

"kalau begitu kapan kau akan meninggalkan _**park jimin**_ , aku bosan menunggu terus. _Bisa-bisa aku yang pergi meninggalkanmu_ ". Min yoongi menatapnya tajam dengan aura berbahaya, yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangangannya, merasa _ciut_ dengan aura yang di keluarkan kekasihnya.

"jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, mengerti !" ucapnya tegas, mau tak mau jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Jika sudah marah min yoongi bisa sangat mengerikan. Pernah waktu itu ia membuatnya marah hanya karena dirinya yang bertemu dengan tidak sengaja, taehyung, _sang_ _mantan pengisi hati_ , dan kekasih _posesif nya ini_ melihatnya, tanpa mendengar penjelasannya, dirinyaa dikurung selama sebulan di apartement, jangan lupakan juga lubangnya yang disiksa dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan- _yang sialnya dia juga sangat menikmatinya-_ sampai lecet dan tidak bisa berjalan selama 2 minggu.

Menghela nafas lelah, "aku sangat mencintaimu, _min yoongi hanya menginginkan jeon jungkook_ , jadi kumohon bersabarlah. Kau tau sendiri, aku tak mungkin bisa tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya setelah 5 tahun pernikahan kami berjalan. _Apalagi sekarang ada yoonji_ ". Mengelus lembut surai hitam nya yang halus, "aku pasti akan menceraikan jimin. Tapi tidak secepat ini, aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat, aku tidak ingin ia terluka".

Mendengus remeh akan penjelasan yoongi, "jadi, apa menurutmu dia tidak akan terluka jika tau selama 5 tahun pernikahan yang dijalaninya, suami tercinta ini sudah mengkhianatinya? selama 1 setengah tahun pula, begitu?", menatap yoongi yang hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "jangan jadi pengecut, ayo ambil keputusan. Eomma juga setuju kan kau bersamaku, hyung?".

Menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi kekasih yang selalu membuat dirinya lemah.

Min yoongi kaget ketika cintanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan, "aku tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi hyung, aku lelah terus disembunyikan dari orang-orang sebagai _simpananmu_. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tau, jeon jungkook hanya milik min yoongi, dan min yoongi satu-satunya milik jeon jungkook, bukan orang lain, bukan istri(suami)mu, anakmu, atau siapapun, _tapi aku seorang_ " isaknya dengan nada yang menyayat hati yoongi.

Yoongi benci melihat pria cantik yang sudah menjadi dunianya ini menangis, apalagi terluka karenanya.

Memeluk kekasihnya erat, menenggelamkan kepala jungkook di bahunya, mengelus sayang surainya. "ssstt, jangan menangis sayang, kau tau, melihatmu menangis itu membuatku lemah dan sakit", mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya, "aku janji akan segera menceraikannya, oke?".

Jeon jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan yoongi diiringi senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.


	3. Chapter 3 MAD LOVE

**MAD LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(JUNGKOOK POV)**

 **.**

"mr. min yooongiiii"

mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang dibacanya, aku dapat melihatnya membola kaget saat aku yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya dan memanggilnya dengan nada yang sengaja aku buat _manja._

"sayang?", dia menatapku bingung.

Menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, aku melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakkanku. Mengalungkan kedua tanganku disekitar lehernya, aku mencium pipi pucat kekasihku, "aku merindukanmu daddy", bisikku pelan.

Menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan tanganku yang mengelus lembut pahanya.

"umm, aku juga baby".

Aku selalu suka seringai kecil yang bermain di bibir tipisnya, menambah kesan seksi seorang Min Yoongi, membuatku jadi keras ingin ditidurinya.

Aku akan menciuminya kembali, tapi belum sempat aku meraup bibirnya, tangannya menahan pergerakkanku.

"ini masih dikantor sayang", aku mendengus kesal tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirku.

Dapat aku lihat, daddy ku ini tersenyum _geli._

"seseorang bisa melihat", tangannya bergerak menggengam tanganku, mencium punggung tanganku lama.

Aku dapat merasakan _afeksi_ yang disalurkan lewat ciumannya itu. harusnya aku merasa tersentuh. _tapi tidak!_ Aku bukan istrinya yang gampang meleleh dengan perlakuannya yang manis ini.

Aku memandangi orang yang kini sudah mengecapku sebagai miliknya.

Min yoongi, orang yang dingin yang dulu menatapku biasa saja kini bahkan memujaku. Tertawa dalam hati mengingat bagaimana dulu pria ini bahkan bersikap tak menyukaiku.

"tapi jalangmu ini merindukan daddy nya" ucapku ketus.

"dan kau juga tau daddy mu ini merindukan pelacur kecilnya yang seksi", menarik tubuhku dan mendudukan pantat sintalku di pahanya.

"eumm" dirinya menggeram saat aku dengan _sengaja_ menggesekan pantatku dengan miliknya yang sepertinya mulai terbangun.

"jalang daddy ini benar-benar nakal ya", melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku, memelukku erat dari belakang, dapat aku rasakan bibirnya yang menciumi punggungku.

Memegang tangannya yang masih memelukku _posesif_ , "daddy tidak menemuiku beberapa hari ini, aku dan lubangku kan jadi merindukan daddy dan miliknya yang panjang dan besar", ucapku vulgar dengan intonasi nada yang terdengar polos, yang aku tau dia menyukainya.

Tertawa kecil, bahkan tawa min yoongi yang mengalun pun terdengar sangat seksi saat ini bagiku.

"akukan ada rapat keluar kota, kau tau itu sayang",

tentu saja aku tau, semua kegiatan ataupun rencana yang akan dijalani oleh _pemilik tubuhku_ ini aku sangat mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

Bukan, bukan karena aku menguntitnya. Hanya saja min yoongi yang selalu memberitahu segala hal terlebih dahulu padaku atau meminta pendapatku, menganggapku seperti seorang istri yang harus tau apa saja keseharian yang dijalaninya, seolah aku aku akan menunggunya atau mengkhawatirkan kabarnya. _Seperti jimin_. Ya meski aku akui aku ingin sekali mengganti posisi jimin.

Dan mungkin aku akan segera menggantikannya sebagai pasangan hidup Min Yoongi.

"ya ya, aku tau", memutar bola mataku malas, "tapi, apa daddy tidak merindukan lubangku? Tidakkah milik daddy yang besar ingin memasukinya?" nadaku menggoda setengah merajuk manja dan kesal.

Aku tidak kuat dengan perasaan gairah yang membludak. Tidak taukah ia bagaimana aku merindukan sentuhannya beberapa hari ini?

"sayang bagaimana mungkin daddy tidak menginginkan lubang sempit milikmu, lubangmu yang selalu menghisap kuat milik daddy, tapi ini area kantor sayang", aku mendecak, dari nadanya aku tau dia mencoba meminta pengertianku, _lagi_.

Min yoongi menyebalkan.

memutar kesal kedua bola mataku, _lagi_. melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, aku berdiri menatapnya marah, "tapi aku ingin disentuh daddy nya sekarang", keinginanku adalah mutlak!

aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan hasrat lebih lama lagi, apalagi selama ditinggal olehnya beberapa hari ini, aku menyentuh diriku sendiri dengan Dildo yang kumainkan tapi tetap tidak mampu memuaskanku seperti milik min yoongi yang besar dan berurat.

Demi surga tuhan dengan semua malaikat yang ada didalamnya, bagaimana mungkin bisa Min Yoongi ini membuatku gila hanya karena merindukannya? Aku mulai menginginkannya disetiap hariku kini, aku jadi ingin menangis rasanya.

Perjalanan cintaku tidak semulus para putri di negeri dongeng. Kisah cinta yang dulu pernah terjalin gagal dengan rasa sakit dan kini kisah baruku pun mulai terasa menyedihkan. Aku berharap aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta ! perasaan semacam itu hanya membuatmu lemah hingga berakhir menyakitkan, tidak ada indah-indahnya. Dan masa laluku membuktikan itu semua.

Yoongi ikut berdiri, mengecup hidungku sekilas, "mengerti ya sayang".

Lama-lama aku kesal mendengar kata **mengerti** yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, aku harus mengerti untuk inilah, untuk itulah. Memangnya kurang mengerti apalagi aku selama ini?

Aku masih memberengut, "mengerti apa? Mengerti karena jimin sebentar lagi kemari mendatangimu, huh? Takut ketauan?", intonasi suaraku meninggi, sedikit membentaknya.

aku melihat keterkejutan dimatanya seolah mengatakan ' **darimana kau tahu itu '.**

heh, tentu saja aku tau, karena sebelum memasuki ruangannya, aku mendengar percakapan sekretarisnya itu, bahwa jimin menanyakannya dan akan menemui dirinya disini.

Jadi istri apa tidak bisa dia hanya menunggunya dirumah saja? Sok perhatian sekali. Akukan jadinya mulai membenci jimin!

"untuk apa sih dia menemuimu?" min yoongi terdiam sesaat, menatapku dengan pandangan ragu sebelum menjawab, "mengajakku makan siang bersama?"

"mengajak makan siang bersama?" ulangku, "Cih, sungguh istri yang perhatian".

Min yoongi terkekeh melihat kelakuan labilku, "jangan marah dong sayang, nanti malam aku akan mendatangimu" bujuknya padaku.

"tidak perlu" ucapku dingin, jelas-jelas aku inginnya sekarang.

Aku begitu kesal pada pria didepanku yang lebih mementingkan jimin daripada aku. Mari lupakan fakta bahwa jimin istrinya. Akukan orang yang paling dicintainya, tidak bisahkah ia mengutamakan aku yang sudah membuang waktu untuk menemuinya kesini. Dasar tidak bisa menghargai !

"humm, aku juga kan ingin menghabiskan hari dengan daddy saat ini", nadaku masih merajuk, Sejujurnya aku sedikit cemburu.

kenapa Min Yoongi ini selalu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cinta dan memuja sih? Akukan jadi tidak bisa marah padanya. Yang ada jadinya salah tingkah ditatap sebegitunya.

Tersenyum sayang padaku, "oke oke, minggu besok aku janji kita akan menghabiskan hari bersama, sekarang daripada kekasih cantikku ini cemberut marah. Lebih baik sayangku ini pergi belanja", rayunya padaku, mataku berbinar senang saat Min Yoongi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberiku kartu atm miliknya,

"apa aku boleh membeli semua hal yang aku inginkan?", tanyaku antusias. Wah, kebetulan sekali ada banyak barang yang ingin sekali aku beli.

Tersenyum geli menatapku, "tentu, kau bahkan boleh menghabiskan uang yang ada didalamnya sayang, kalau kurang kau bisa menghubungiku nanti daddy mu ini akan transfer, sekarang jangan kesal lagi ya, aku tidak suka penguasa hatiku ini bersedih apalagi marah seperti ini", mencubit pipiku gemas.

"tidak, aku sudah tidak marah lagi kok", aku memberikan senyum terbaikku, Min Yoongi selalu tau bagaimana membuatku _luluh_ , tau bagaimana caranya menyenangkanku.

dan inilah yang membuatku sangat ingin memilikinya, bagaimana Min Yoongi yang berkuasa bisa memberiku semua yang kuinginkan.

Ada bagian dalam diriku yang merasa bersalah karena mengkhianati jimin yang sudah baik padaku.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga menginginkan pria sempurna yang memiliki segalanya ini untuk menjadi milikku.

Tolong jangan salahkan dan hakimi aku, tapi semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku membuatku belajar, bukan cinta yang tulus yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Tapi kekuasaan yang membuatmu bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(AUTHOR POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa Min Yoongi ada di ruangannya?"

claire, sekrestaris yoongi, mengangguk menjawab istri dari bos dikantornya itu, "mr. Min ada didalam bersama mr. jeon jungkook", jawabnya diiringi senyuman manis.

"jungkook?" jimin menatap claire heran, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh claire.

"tolong tunggu sebentar, saya akan menyampaikan kedatangan anda", jimin mengangguk, menunggu sekretaris suaminya itu menyampaikan kehadirannya pada yoongi.

"anda di persilahkan masuk kedalam ruangan mr. Min", ucap claire pada jimin yang tengah menatap isi kantor suaminya.

Claire bingung. didepannya ini katanya istri bos nya, tapi istri bosnya itu seorang pria, jadi claire bingung bagaimana ia harus memanggilnya, apa harus mr. Jimin Atau mrs. Jimin?

Tapi bukan itu juga yang membuatnya benar-benar bingung, karena sejauh yang claire tau selama bekerja satu tahun lebih dengan mr. Min, mr. Jeon lah yang diperkenalkan sebagai pasangannya ketika ada acara pesta antar kolega perusahaan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengucapan kata terima kasih dan melangkah mendekati ruang kerja suaminya.

Claire menatap jimin kasian, dipandangannya jimin yang sama cantiknya dengan jungkook, bahkan keduanya lebih cantik sebagai seorang pria dari dirinya yang jelas-jelas seorang wanita. Perbedaan antara jimin dan jungkook hanyalah dari sikap, mr. Jimin cantik dengan wajah lembut dan tatapan yang teduh diiringi dengan sifat yang halus dan pengertian, sedang mr. Jungkook cantik dengan wajah seksi dan tatapan yang selalu menggoda juga dengan sifatnya yang manja dan penuntut.

Semua orang di kantor tau bos mereka, mr. Min mencintai sesamanya. Hal ini tentu bukan hal aneh di negara bebas seperti ini. Bahkan didengarnya kini bosnya sudah memiliki anak dari istri- _suami_ -nya jimin.

Claire bukan orang bodoh, dia tau pasti ada hubungan spesial antara bos nya dan jungkook. Menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan haknya ikut campur urusan bosnya, pikirnya. Dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Min Yoongi tengah berdiri menyenderkan dirinya di meja kerjanya tersenyum menyambut kehadiran jimin. Disana jungkook yang terduduk disofa.

Membalas senyuman sang suami, jimin memeluk yoongi yang terpaku ditempat, mencium lembut pipi sang suami.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan pada Jungkook yang kini tersenyum menatapnya, berdiri dari duduknya, "jimin, apa kabar?", sapanya basa-basi.

Membalas senyuman yang jungkook beri, "aku baik kook, kau sendiri? dan sedang apa disini?", jimin menatap bingung jungkook, setaunya hubungan keduanya tidak dekat, jadi terasa aneh mendapati jungkook berada di kantor suaminya.

Min Yoongi hanya menatap interaksi keduanya. Masih tidak bergeming.

"aku juga baik, ah yaa, aku tadinya ingin menanyakan soal pekerjaan pada yoongi, tapi katanya perusahaannya ini sudah tidak menerima karyawan. Kau taulah bagaimana aku harus bekerja untuk bertahan hidup", jelasnya menjawab kebingungan jimin.

"benarkah? Hyung kenapa tidak membiarkan jungkook bekerja disini? Hyung kan bisa mengusahakan salah satu posisi yang pas untuknya?", jimin tau kehidupan jungkook tidak seberuntung dirinya yang hidup nyaman, jungkook pasti memerlukan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Yoongi tidak menjawabnya. Dan tidak berniat menjawabnya.

Jungkook berdehem kecil, "tidak perlu jimin, sudah jangan memaksa yoongi hyung untuk menerimaku. aku tidak ingin ada yang memasukkanku bekerja dengan terpaksa. Lagipula aku bisa mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain. Thanks jim, btw.. aku akan pergi sekarang", ada senyum kecut yang menghiasi wajah jungkook saat jimin menatapnya simpati.

Mata jimin menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan, menurutnya, yoongi suaminya itu harus memberikan kesempatan jungkook untuk bekerja diperusahaannya. Meski mereka berdua bukan sahabat dekat dan tidak dekat, suaminya itu harusnya bersimpati akan keadaan jungkook.

Jungkook melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya diikuti tatapan mata yoongi yang menatap pantat dan paha padatnya dengan seringai kecil dan kerongkongan yang terasa kering.

 _Tidak sabar menemui jungkook nanti malam._

"hyung?" jimin bingung dengan yoongi yang tampak melamun menatap pintu dengan senyum aneh menghiasi bibirnya. "hyung, baik-baik saja?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jimin yang tengah menatapnya. yoongi tersenyum, menyentuh pipi jimin, "aku baik _mochiku_ sayang", menciumi nya gemas.

Pipi jimin bersemu merah mendengarnya, "kenapa sih hyung tidak menerima jungkook bekerja disini? Apa hyung tidak kasian? taehyung mungkin sahabatku tapi aku tidak menyukai caranya yang terus menyiksa jungkook apalagi kini meninggalkannya, jungkook pasti menderita hyung dan sekarang hidup di negeri orang sendirian", bagaimanapun jimin sudah menganggap jungkook temannya saat taehyung mengenalkannya dulu sebagai kekasihnya. Jungkook orang yang baik menurut jimin.

Min yoongi terdiam mendengarkan, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"sudahlah sayang, aku akan membereskan berkas ini dulu setelah itu kita pergi makan siang bersama", menciumnya lembut sebelum membereskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

Jimin tersenyum pada suaminya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pada sikap suaminya yang dingin dan tidak merasa kasian pada jungkook. Jimin tau dari awal eomma nya yoongi, mengatakan bahwa jungkook adalah anak sahabatnya dulu, yoongi sudah tidak menyukai jungkook.

Jimin juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Bahkan yoongi selalu keberatan dengan keberadaan jungkook yang saat di seoul dulu eommanya yoongi menyuruh jungkook tinggal bersama dirumah besar keluarga Min.

.

.

Ada perasaan bersalah pada diri Min Yoongi melihat istrinya Park Jimin yang tersenyum memandangnya dengan cinta, "kenapa menatapku seperti itu hyung?"

"tidak, kau- hanya terlihat semakin cantik"

Bersemu merah, "hyuuungg !", jimin malu. Min Yoongi selalu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Suaminya dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di cafe yang tidak jauh dari kantornya yoongi.

"aku senang sekarang aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dan tinggal bersama seperti dulu lagi dengan hyung", jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Bagaimana tidak? dua tahun ini mereka berhubungan jarak jauh. Dirinya yang di SEOUL dan Min Yoongi suaminya yang di NEW YORK, melanjutkan bisnis sang appa yang tengah berada dipuncak kini berkat kerja keras yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa ikut bersama yoongi saat itu, mengingat eomma nya yang sakit parah dan ia harus menjaganya. Dan selama itu, jimin bertemu suaminya hanya jika suaminya yang berkunjung ke seoul diwaktu senggang atau jimin yang akan mengunjungi suaminya di new york selama beberapa hari.

Hingga eomma nya, satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang dimilikinya itu meninggalkannya ke surga. Membuat jimin sepenuhnya menjadi yatim piatu.

Untung dirinya masih memiliki yoongi yang akan selalu ada disampingnya dan takkan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri, dan kini disinilah ia kembali bersama suaminya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Meski banyak temannya yang mengatakan dirinya harus berhati-hati jika sang suami yang berada jauh darinya macam-macam. Tapi, Jimin selalu percaya yoongi adalah orang yang tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya yang mencintainya sama besarnya dengannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan kepercayaan jimin begitu besar pada yoongi. Pernikahan mereka memang baru terjalin 5 tahun. Tapi jimin mengenal yoongi dari masa sekolah menengah dulu, bagaimana yoongi yang perhatian hanya padanya dan bersikap acuh pada yang lain. Yoongi yang mengejar cintanya dengan gigih selama 3 tahun, hingga jimin mau tak mau luluh dan saat kelulusan mereka, jimin menerima cinta yoongi.

Masa pacaran mereka terjalin selama 2 tahun, sampai akhirnya yoongi melamarnya dan kini mengubah marga nya menjadi MIN. Meski hubungan keduanya mendapat pertentangan dari keluarga yoongi, suaminya selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka berdua bisa menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada.

Hubungan pernikahannya berjalan harmonis hingga saat ini, bahkan jarakpun tidak bisa mengubah perasaan yang ada.

Min yoongi hanya tersenyum kecut yang tidak disadari jimin yang tengah melihat pemandangan jalanan kota New York,

"dimana yoonji?"

Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada yoongi, "masih bersama wanita yang melahirkannya, ingat yoonji kan perlu disusui"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti, tersenyum mengingat wajah kecil malaikat manisnya,"aku ingin bermain-main dengan yoonji", hati jimin menghangat mendengarnya.

Yoonji adalah anak mereka berdua yang dilahirkan oleh seorang ibu wali. Jimin mengikuti program yang disarankan oleh temannya dulu agar memiliki anak, yaitu program sewa rahim perempuan lain. Tentu negara ini melegalkan hal itu, semua itu jimin lakukan agar eomma nya yoongi bisa menerimanya.

Jimin hanya ingin diakui sebagai menantunya bukan musuh yang harus disingkirkan eommanya yoongi. Awalnya yoongi juga menolak tapi akhirnya dia menerimanya setelah jimin memaksanya terus-menerus.

Dokter mengatakan anak mereka akan lahir kedunia tepat saat beberapa hari jimin sampai di kota New York. Jimin dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah yoongi saat itu, kebahagiaan jimin kini sempurna. Jimin menamainya Min Yoonji, gabungan nama yoongi dan jimin.

Yoonji bayi perempuan yang cantik, yang jimin harap bisa mengubah hati eomma yoongi yang membencinya, karena kini ia bisa memberikan keturunan seperti yang diharapkan keluarga Min.

Yoonji puteri mereka sepenuhnya kini, sebenarnya sudah bisa dibawa pulang oleh keduanya, hanya saja jimin ingin agar yoonji mendapatkan asi dari wanita yang disewa nya sebelum ia bisa menemukan ibu asi lain untuk yoonji. Jimin tidak ingin menyusuinya dengan susu formula dan yoongi hanya menuruti keinginannya.

.

"sayang, maaf malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah", yoongi memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"kenapa hyung?", akhir-akhir ini suaminya terlalu sibuk hingga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan saat kedatangannya ke new york saja bawahannya yang menjemputnya karena katanya suaminya itu tengah sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak aktif.

"ada masalah diperusahaan dan aku harus menyelesaikannya diluar kota"

Mengelus tangan jimin untuk mencoba meminta pengertian darinya, "tapi hyung baru saja pulang dari bisnis diluar kota juga kan? Dan sekarang hyung akan pergi keluar kota lagi?", yoongi mengangguk menyesal.

Menghela nafas, "berapa lama?"

"umm, mungkin selama seminggu?", jimin menatap tak percaya suaminya, "haruskah selama itu hyung? Apa sepenting itu? hyung tau kan aku baru 2 minggu disini, dan yoonji baru beberapa hari lahir. bukannya menemaniku berkeliling dan bermain bersama yoonji, hyung malah sibuk", ucap jimin nada sedih mengalun dari setiap katanya.

"sungguh aku minta maaf sayang, ini sangat penting. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan appa", genggangam ditangan jimin mengerat. Mengalah, mau tak mau jimin harus memaklumi.

"baiklah hyung, aku mengerti", yoongi yang duduk disebrangnya tersenyum akan pengertian sang istri.

"terima kasih sayang, aku janji nanti setelah urusanku beres aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat mana saja yang kau inginkan bersama yoonji". Jimin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

mungkin satu hal yang berubah yaitu yoongi suaminya yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

Tersenyum kecil, dulu bagaimanapun pentingnya pekerjaan ia tetap yang jadi utama. Tapi jimin maklum, setelah appa nya yang pernah mengusir yoongi karena menikah dengannya dan akhirnya menerima kembali yoongi dan memberinya kesempatan, karena sang appa yang sudah ingin beristirahat dari mengurusi perusahaannya dan menikmati masa tuanya dirumah, tentu suaminya tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Apalagi yoongi adalah satu-satunya pewaris di keluarga Min.

" _Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak boleh egois, harusnya aku menyemangati yoongi hyung karena bekerja keras untuk kebahagiaanku", ucap jimin dalam hati._

 **.**

* * *

 **(MIN YOONGI POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka pintu apartement mewah dan termahal di kawasan new york yang aku beli untuk jungkook.

Bingung dengan keadaan apartement yang sepi, aku berjalan masuk. "sayang?" teriakku tidak terlalu keras, memanggil pria yang paling aku rindukan.

Tertawa dalam hati, padahal aku hanya tidak mengunjunginya selama beberapa hari saja, tapi rasa rinduku seperti tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Meski tadi siang jungkook menemuiku, tapi dengan waktu yang singkat tetap tidak bisa mengobati rindu yang menggerogoti hati seperti penyakit. Karena itu aku berniat menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pucatku.

Memasuki kamar, aku menganga dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

bagaimana tidak? di depanku ada jeon jungkook yang tengah memakai _lingerie_ merah lengkap dengan dadanya yang terbungkus _bra_ juga bawahnya yang terbalut _cd_ wanita?

memutarkan tubuhnya sendiri, "kejutaaan ! daddy suka?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. kekasikku terkikik genit, "apa aku sudah cantik seperti para pelacur di bar?".

"kau lebih cantik dari para pelacur itu bahkan lebih menggoda dari wanita yang ada di seluruh dunia", tanpa sadar mulutku mengeluarkan air liur menatapnya.

Pipi kekasih cantikku bersemu merah, "daddy, mulutmu manis", ucapnya diselingi tatapan menggoda.

Terkekeh kecil melihatnya, "tidak semanis rasa bibirmu yang kenyal sayang", aku membalas tatapannya dengan kedipan mata.

Meremas baju yang kupakai, jungkook menariku mendekat, menempelkan bibir kenyalnya dibibirku untuk kulumat.

"pokoknya sekarang, aku ingin daddy yang memanja tubuhku", menyentuh milikku yang masih terbungkus celana, menutup mata sesaat menikmati remasan _agresif_ milik pujaanku ini.

"daddy ku tersayaaang, aku ingin daddy telanjangi aku, lecehkan setiap bagian tubuhku, kendarai aku seperti orang gila dengan milik daddy yang besar, aku ingin milik daddy menghentak kuat lubangku yang berkedut", bisiknya sensual tepat ditelingaku.

Hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu saja, kekasihku ini sudah bisa menghilangkan akal sehatku dengan gairah yang langsung menguasai tubuhku.

aku langsung memeluknya, menyentuh pantat kenyalnya dengan remasan kuat yang membuat nya melenguh seksi, menggigit lehernya keras hingga berdarah dan aku menghisapnya seperti vampire yang kehausan.

Menjauhkan diriku, memandangnya yang kini menatapku sayu dengan mata penuh nafsu, ini yang membuatku selalu kecanduan akan jungkook. Kekasih tercintaku ini selalu membawa hal baru padaku.

Masih dengan senyuman nakal, "daddy, ayo telanjangi aku", jarinya bermain di kancing kameja yang masih kupakai.

Aku mengangguk, dengan gerakan lambat dan mata yang memuja tubuh _jungkookku_ ini, aku melepaskan _lingerie_ merah yang membalut tubuhnya hingga terjatuh kebawah, melepas bra yang membungkus dadanya berisinya, berjongkok untuk melepas _cd_ yang membungkus _milik_ nya yang sudah setengah menegang.

Menyentuh pundakku yang hendak berdiri kembali, "hari ini daddy yang memanjaku kan?" aku mengangguk menatapnya heran,

"kalau begitu, jilati seluruh tubuhku dengan _tongue technology_ mu daddy, aku ingin seluruh kulit tubuhku dipenuhi tanda kepemilikan mu", senyumnya yang tampak menantang dimataku.

Terkekeh dengan _kesayangku_ yang selalu membuatku _gila_ , "kalau begitu, ajari juga daddy mu ini untuk memuaskanmu babby".

tangan jungkook meremas kuat rambutku, sedikit meringis karena kenakalan tangan indahnya. mengarahkan kepalaku pada perut ratanya, aku mengikuti permainannya.

Menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisap kulit halus _pujaanku_ yang kini mendesah dengan tubuh gemetar, melumat setiap inci kulitnya dari bawah keatas dan berhenti didadanya, _jungkookku_ melepas remasan pada rambutku saat aku menghisap dadanya dan bermain-main dengan putingnya yang berwarna pink layaknya anak kecil yang mau menginjak remaja.

saat aku ingin mencium bibir delimanya, jungkook menjauhkan kepalanya.

Menatap bingung padanya, saat kekasih tersayangku itu bergerak menjauhiku untuk mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja samping ranjang, aku dapat melihat ada beberapa barang yang ditaruh disana.

Jungkook mengerling nakal dengan seringai menggoda di bibirnya.

"apa daddy ingin tau selama beberapa hari ini, Apa yang dilakukan kekasih tercintamu ini untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada daddy?",

aku semakin bingung menangkap apa maksudnya. Mengangkat bahuku tanda tidak tau.

"pemilik hatimu ini menggunakan ini untuk mengatasi rasa laparnya", mengangkat sesuatu benda yang diambilnya dari laci. Benda itu berbentuk seperti _ke-punyaan-nya_. Ah sekarang aku mengerti.

Kesayanganku menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "daddy ingin tau bagaimana ini bisa membantuku?", mata bulatnya menatapku dengan tatapan pura-pura polos, aku mengangguk kali ini dengan seringai yang bermain diwajahku.

"perhatikan daddy"

Menidurkan dirinya diranjang, mataku memperhatikan pergerakkannya intens.

Pria cantikku menjilati vibrator yang panjang dan lumayan besar meski tidak sebesar milikku, tapi tentu akan tetap membuatnya ngilu jika dimasuki. Setelah sepenuhnya basah air liurnya, pria cantikku melebarkan kakinya, memasukkan vibrator itu perlahan pada lubangnya yang berkedut,

Matanya berair dengan nafas terengah, "eunggggg", mengerang saat benda itu sepenuhnya tertanam dilubangnya. Dapat aku lihat tangannya yang gemetar. Memaju mundurkan pelan vibrator untuk membuat lubangnya terbiasa sebelum mengaktifkan tombol getar.

Kesayanganku mendesah nyaring saat vibrator mulai bergetar didalam lubangnya, tangannya menekan vibrator semakin masuk kedalam lubangnya, matanya semakin menyayu dengan kabut nafsu,

"akhhh daddy-ah, ouhh aku membayangkan ah-vibrator ini milik daddy-ahh yang besar", mengelinjang nikmat,

kesayanganku memilin kedua putingnya, "eumm-ahh lalu pelacurmu ini membayangkan tangan nakal daddy meremas dadaku, memilin puting pinkku dan menyusu padaku seperti bayi kehausan pada indungnyahh",

Tangannya nya menyentuh rahang yang turun perlahan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, melebarkan kedua kakinya semakin lebar mengarahkannya padaku, hingga aku dapat melihat jelas vibrator yang bergetar tertanam dilubangnya, menganiaya lubangnya, "aku juga ouhh-membayangkan daddyhh yang-ouhh memuja setiap detail tubuhku" racaunya. Air liurnya menetes dari dua belah bibirnya yang terbuka.

Milikku terbangun terasa sesak didalam celana yang kupakai. Nafasku kian memburu. Sialan, aku semakin tidak sabar, menjilat bibirku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Matanya menitikan air mata, menikmati dirinya sendiri.

"ahh-daddyhh, lihat, milikku tegak sepenuhnya", menunjuk pada miliknya sendiri yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"apa daddyhh tau? Jalangmu ini terpaksa me-memompa miliknya sendiri saat daddy tak ada akhh", tangan pria cantikku memompa miliknya pelan.

Tenggorokan ku sudah kering sepenuhnya kini, tubuhku membutuhkan jungkook, sangat butuh saat melihatnya liar seperti ini.

Vibrator yang bergetar dan menghatam lubang mengerut jungkook, tangan yang memompa miliknya sendiri yang tegak dan satu tangan lagi yang memilin puting pink nya, wajah yang semakin memerah menikmati apa yang dilakukannya sendiri dengan kedua bibir delima yang menguncup bagai bunga mawar yang hendak merekah.

Mulutnya terus mengalunkan desahan, nyaring dan memenuhi ruangan.

Surga adalah apa yang aku lihat didepanku kini. Bidadariku tengah mengeliat dalam kenikmatannya dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"ahh ohhh daddyyyhhh, jalangmu ini akan segera keluar-ah", memompa miliknya cepat, menangis semakin keras.

Mengangkat pantatnya keatas, "AAAAHHHHH", mengerang keras dan menyemburkan spermanya yang mengenai dada dan perutnya. Bernafas putus-putus masih dengan senyum nakal dan lelah saat matanya menatapku.

.

"jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada?", jungkook mengangguk lemah,

"apa terasa nikmat, sayangku?", bidadariku menggeleng, aku mengangkat alisku,

"tidak senikmat milik daddy yang besar", matanya yang sayu masih menampilkan binar genit.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, " _sayangku, cintaku, jeon jungkookku,_ kau pelacur kecilku".

Aku melangkah mendekat, bidadariku mendesis saat aku mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang hangatnya, Menjilat rasanya sebelum Melemparnya asal. Menyeringai saat aku menatapnya yang balik menatapku dengan wajah lelah tapi tetap terkesan menantangku.

Meraup bibir gemuknya penuh nafsu.

"kau tau bagaimana caranya menggodaku huh", berbisik _seductive_ ditelinganya, tubuhnya tergelitik geli, menggiggit main-main cupingnya, "kau pelacur ku, hanya milikku".

"ya aku milikmu daddy"

Bergerak menjauhi ranjang, bersiul saat aku membuka laci yang tadi sempat dibukanya, "kau sudah mempersiapkan nya rupanya", seringaiku semakin lebar.

Jungkook hanya terkikik. "kau ingin daddy memanja tubuh laparmu hum?",kekasihku mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

Mengambil dua borgol yang ada di dalam laci, aku kembali menghampiri kekasihku dan membalik tubuhnya. masing-masing pergelangan tangannya aku borgol disisi tiang ranjang, matanya aku tutup dengan pita merah kesukaan nya. _Jungkookku sangat menyukai pita ini_.

"kalau begitu nikmati sayangku", aku melepas semua baju yang melekat ditubuhku terburu-buru, nafasku terengah karena gairah membara ingin cepat memanjakan kekasih tercintaku ini segera.

Menyentuh halus kulit punggungnya yang putih dan tanpa cacat, layaknya kanvas putih yang siap dinodai warna.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar pelan karena sentuhanku, "euhhh daddyhh", aku mengecupnya , memberi jilatan sepanjang tulang punggungnya serta gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"suka?", tanyaku mengelus punggungnya yang kini dipenuhi tanda merah.

"eummm" jungkookku mengangguk,

"sayang, Aku mencintaimu dan tubuh indahmu ini"

Aku menciumi tangannya yang terikat borgol. "seluruh kulitmu begitu halus", aku juga menjilat bergantian ketiaknya yang mulus, bau yang menguar darinya membuatku hilang akal. Dan semakin bertambah bergairah, tapi aku harus menahan diri, aku ingin memanja tubuh yang lapar akan sentuhanku ini.

Aku menciumi sepanjang kulit kakinya, mengulum jari-jari kakinya. bergerak menciumnya naik sampai paha padatnya yang aku hisap, akupun berlaku sama pada kaki yang satunya.

"katakan? Kau itu wanita atau pria sampai memiliki tubuh seksi yang halus dan indah ini hum?"

Tertawa ditengah lenguhannya dan nafas yang terputus-putus, "aku jalang kesayangmu daddyhh", suaranya serak, bibirnya sudah bengkak, _jungkookku_ menggigit sendiri bibir delimanya.

Lagi-lagi aku terkekeh, "jawaban yang bagus sayang", aku kembali memanja bagian tubuh lainnya.

.

"aku sudah tidak tahan, masuki aku daddyhh", tangisnya putus asa.

Menciumi rambut hitam legamnya kini, "aku tidak mendengarmu sayang", kataku dengan nada bermain-main. jungkookku mengerang tidak sabar,

"daddy janji memanjaku", nadanya merengut.

"dan aku sedang memanjamu sayangku", jungkookku mengerang tidak terima, aku semakin menyeringai senang menggodanya.

"aku mohon daddy masuki jalangmu ini, masuki lubangku dengan milikmu yang besar-ah, lubangku kosong berkedut meminta agar milikmu menghantamnya kuat, aniaya lubangku daddy-ah, kumohon !",

Dan aku harus segera menuruti keinginannya, bukan? karena milikku pun sudah berkedut dari tadi sakit ingin segera mendapat pelepasan.

"sekarang menungging sayang", titahku, jungkook hanya menurut ,

Berdecak kagum, "lihat pantat sintal ini" aku menyentuh pantat nya yang sama lembutnya dengan anggota tubuh yang lainnya, meremasnya erat. Jungkookku melenguh karenanya.

Mengangkat tangan ku dan -PLAK- memukul pantat mulus itu dengan keras,

"AKKKH", kesayanganku meringis sakit.

Terus menamparnya berulang kali, hingga warna kemerahan tercetak jelas dipantatnya, pahanya bergetar menahan perih. Aku meremas kembali pantat itu sebelum membukanya untuk menampilkan lubang pink yang berkedut dan basah,

Aku menjilat bibirku lagi, "ahh lihat sayang lubangmu membuka-tutup seperti mulut ikan koi", tertawa kecil melihat lubang itu yang meminta untuk segera ku masuki.

"hanya masukkan milikmu kedalam lubangku daddy-ahh, kumohon"

Aku memposisikan milikku, "AHHH DADDY", memasuki milikku yang besar sepenuhnya dengan sekali hentakkan.

milikku diremas kuat oleh lubangnya, menggigit pelan bawah bibirku, "bagaimana lubangmu masih terasa ketat seperti perawan sayang? Kau benar-benar eumm-nikmat", lubang milik jungkook selalu terasa sempit berapa kalipun dirinya aku masuki.

"lihat, sekarang lubangmu meremas milikku", memegang pinggang rampingnya, aku mengendarinya dengan tempo cepat seperti orang gila, karena ya aku memang sudah gila akan jungkook yang kini mengerang dan mendesah keras, antara sakit dan nikmat.

"daddy ini enaakkhhh", aku menghantam _spot_ nya berulang kali, dengan keras.

"milik daddy yang terbaik-ahhh", jungkook adalah patner seks yang berisik tapi aku justru menikmatinya itu membuatku semakin bersemangat meghantamnya.

Dapat aku lihat tangannya yang mulai lecet akibat borgol yang menahan pergerakan tangannya.

Aku menciumi punggungnya kembali, "lubangmu juga yang terbaik sayang, sempit dan meremas milikku nikmat".

.

sengaja memaju mundurkan milikku dilubangnya dengan tempo lambat, aku dapat mendengar jungkook yang kembali mengerang, "daddyy-hh berhenti menggodaku-ahh, tumbuk lebih cepat", pintanya putus asa. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan pita merah yang menghiasi matanya, basah akan air mata, sayang sekali aku tak bisa menatap mata indahnya.

menangis memohon, "daddy kumohon lebihh cepat, pelacur kecilmu ini ingin tuannya menganiaya lubangnya dengan keras", tersenyum senang mendengar tangisanya, aku kembali bergerak cepat memaju mundurkan milikku, kembali menumbuk _spot_ nya keras. Menciptakkan suara yang khas orang bercinta.

Lenguhan dan desahan kembali mengalun dengan keras dari dua belah bibir _jungkookku_ dengan liur yang menetes. Suara erangan nya adalah simfoni yang indah dipendengaranku.

"daddy, aku-akuuuhh" aku tau jungkook sebentar lagi akan sampai, aku memegang milik jungkook yang sudah tegang kembali, mengocoknya dengan ritme yang sama cepatnya dengan milikku yang menghentak lubangnya.

Akupun merasa diriku yang akan segera sampai pada puncak surga. "bersama sayangku", terus menghentakkan milikku pada lubang nikmatnya tanpa henti, lubangnya makin meremas milikku kuat, membuatku kian mengerang.

ruangan kamarnya kian diisi oleh suara racauan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut jungkook.

"AHHH DADDYYY"

"JUNGKOOK AHH"

kami keluar bersama dengan desahan panjang. Tubuhnya jungkook bergetar hebat dengan miliknya yang menyemburkan sperma pada sprei dibawahnya juga tanganku, dan disusul aku yang menyemprotkan cairanku di dalam lubangnya. Terengah-engah, Kami berdua ambruk bersama dengan aku yang menindihnya, peluh membajiri kami berdua. Menjilat rasa sperma milik pujaanku, aku suka rasa spermanya, sangat manis. Lezat seperti tubuhnya.

"daddy, tubuhmu berat", suaranya parau kini, aku terkekeh kecil, bangun dari atas punggungnya. Jungkookku meringis pelan, saat melepaskan _milikku_ dilubangnya, lubangnya yang kini mengeluarkan spermaku yang menyembur banyak tadi.

"sayang? Aku mengeluarkan cairan milikku didalam, apa kau akan hamil?", tanyaku bermain-main, menyeringai senang untuk kesekian kalinya melihat bibir delimanya yang mendecih.

Melepaskan borgol tangannya juga pita yang menutup matanya,

Menyentuh kelopak matanya yang menatapku lelah dan berair akibat menangis hebat karena kegiatan _seks_ kami. Aku menciumi bibirnya lembut.

"aku mencintaimu", mencium kembali pergelangan tangannya yang memerah lecet, bagaimanapun sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang kasar, tapi jungkookku sangat suka sekali dikasari. _Berbeda dengan jimin._

Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua yang kelelahan. "ayo tidur" jungkook hanya mengangguk menutup kedua matanya,

Aku memeluknya, dan menciumi keningnya lama, tangan halus jungkook mengelus lembut rahangku, "daddy?"

"humm?"

"nikmat bersama ku atau jimin?", aku mengernyit, menatapnya heran yang kini membuka matanya menatap intens menunggu jawabanku.

Mengusap lembut pipinya yang masih dihiasi semu merah, "tentu saja kau sayang", mengecupnya penuh kasih.

"apa daddy akan pergi meninggalkanku nanti?"

Terkekeh pelan, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menatap cantiknya wajah pujaanku, "tidak akan pernah sayang", ucapku menyakinkannya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku, aku suka sekali mengelus helai rambut hitamnya, ini membuktikan bahwa aku memang benar-benar sangat mencintai makhluk didekapanku ini.

.

.

.

Menatap kekasihku yang kini sudah terlelap, mataku menyendu dengan sebagian hati yang merasa bersalah akan seseorang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dan menungguku pulang dirumah.

Disatu sisi aku menyayangi Park Jimin yang mencintaiku dengan keanggunan dan kelembutannya, yang mempercayaiku sepenuh hatinya dan bersabar dengan kejamnya perlakuan orang tuaku, yang masih tersenyum lembut disaat dirinya terluka. Jiminku yang penuh maaf dan selalu setia bersamaku. Jimin adalah malaikat yang terbaik yang dimiliki makhluk kejam sepertiku.

Dan disisi lain, aku mulai mencintai jeon jungkook yang bukan lagi sebagai pemuas hasratku, aku terjatuh kedalam lubang yang aku buat sendiri, aku bahkan mengakui bahwa kini aku memuja dirinya sebagai jungkook yang aku sayangi bukan lagi mainanku. Jungkook yang memberiku gairah yang belum pernah aku rasakan dari jimin, dengan sifat manja dan penuntutnya. Yang menggodaku dengan senyum nakalnya, yang segala sesuatu hal harus seperti yang diinginkannya.

Aku tau jungkook belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku, karena dari awal pula jungkook hanya mencintai apa yang aku miliki.

Tersenyum miris, meski begitu aku tetap tak bisa meninggalkan jungkook yang memberi warna baru dihidupku yang mulai menjenuhkan, tapi aku juga tak mungkin menceraikan jimin apalagi melihat perjuangan hubungan kami yang sudah sampai sejauh ini ditambah dengan hadirnya yoonji.

Memeluk kesayanganku erat, aku semakin takut pula jika jungkook pergi dariku dan kembali bersama mantan kekasihnya, _taehyung_ , yang aku tau jungkook masih sangat mencintainya.

Semua hal ini semakin membuat kepala ku pusing, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mengingat jungkook yang mulai tak sabaran.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang suka cerita ini.**

 **mau curhat sedikit, sebenarnya saya suka VKOOK .**

 **tapi untuk di cerita ff, aku lebih seneng allxjk /everyonexjungkook/. saya terlalu mendalami jungkook sebagai bott. ga ikut"an haluan mana yang top/bott sih, kaya cs saya yang lain. tapi saya hanya suka melihat jungkook sebagai bott.**

 **ini ff saya jadi saya berhak menuangkan pemikiran saya disini. saya sungguh senang ada orang yang suka apalagi kasih pendapat mengenai ff saya. saya cuma ga terima ada orang yang ngehina ff saya lewat pesan email yg dikirim langsung ke saya, kalau memang ada yang salah dalam penulisan atau penggambarannya, boleh kok komentar kritik itu justru sangat membantu saya. saya ini pemula ya dalam menulis jadi maaf jika jelek atau banyaknya typo.**

 **saya suka suga disini dia bias saya juga dan saya selalu ngeliat suga itu cool dan swag, makanya dalam cerita pasti saya selalu suka dom suga.** **saya tidak membenci jimin hanya karena di ff ini dia jadi korban ya..**

 **ini dibuat karena sedikitnya ff cerita tentang yoonkook. apalagi suga yang keliatan soft banget sama jungkook.**

 **nah niatnya pingin buat vkook, tapi karena tidak ada ide yang menghampiri, jadi buat cerita yang ga jelas ini.**

 **untuk yang udah reviews, terima kasih mau berbagi pendapat di cerita ini. sumpah saya seneng banget kalau cerita saya ada yang baca, apalagi kasih pendapat.**

 **tidak ada larangan untuk kritikan yang membangun , itu jutru membantu pemula seperti saya.**


	4. Chapter 4 BROKEN ANGEL

**BROKEN ANGEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Istanbul_ ? _turkey_?", min yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum geli diwajahnya.

"benarkah?"

Tertawa menanggapi kekasihnya yang memandang nya tidak percaya, "iya sayang, kita akan pergi ke _istanbul, turkey_ "

"untuk?"

"untuk menenggelamkan diri diselat _Bosphorus_?"

jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _'kau serius?'_

Masih dengan tawa yang mengalun, "tentu saja untuk berlibur sayang, saat itu kau mengatakan sangat ingin mengunjungi turkey bukan?" . jungkook mengangguk.

"nah, sekarang aku pergi mengajakmu berlibur kesana, sesuai keinginanmu, cantikku".

Menyentil hidung bangir jungkook dengan jari panjangnya yang pucat, mata bulatnya melebar sempurna. Menatap tak percaya pada pria didepannya, senyum manis mulai mengembang dari wajahnya yang berseri senang.

"umm, sayangg_ aku mencintaimu", mengucap manja setengah berteriak kecil sembari menghabur kedalam dekapan hangat min yoongi.

"aku kira hari ini kau akan segera pergi dan menemuiku lagi minggu depan"

Mengelus sayang surainya, "tidak, aku merindukanmu dan aku ingin lebih menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu sayang",

mengelus tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya, "maaf karena aku baru bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu sekarang, maaf karena membuatmu sakit dengan terus merindukanku, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa menemuimu", mencubit pelan pipi nya main-main.

Menatap wajah tampan min yoongi, tangannya bergerak mengelus rahangnya, "aku memaafkanmu" ucapnya pelan. Mata jungkook menyendu, Membuat min yoongi menatapnya heran.

"terima kasih untuk semua yang kau beri, aku bahagia" lanjutnya.

Mengecup kening kesayangannya lama, "apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia, _cintaku_ , aku rela memberikan semuanya",

Jungkook memandangi matanya lama, mata min yoongi yang tajam dan terkenal mengintimidasi kini tengah menatapnya lembut dengan binar ketulusan.

Sekarang Jungkook mengerti mengapa dulu jimin selalu tampak bahagia jika membicarakan yoongi dan perlakuannya padanya. Karena kini jungkook pun merasa bahagia dengan bagaimana cara yoongi yang memperlakukannya istimewa.

"haruskah aku menganggapnya sebagai bulan madu juga? Mengingat daddy yang pasti akan menggempurku habis disana",

Tawa keras kini mengalun dari mulut min yoongi menanggapi pertanyaan jungkook.

.

.

.

Min yoongi keluar dari mobil mewahnya bersama jungkook, setelah dibukakan oleh pengawal pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, kim namjoon.

"tuan pesawat pribadi anda sudah siap", katanya pada yoongi yang tengah melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

Melirik sekilas namjoon sebelum menatap jungkook yang tengah terpana melihat pesawat pribadi miliknya, tersenyum tipis dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan wajah jungkook.

"sayang?", jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada yoongi , "masuklah kedalam pesawat duluan, nanti aku menyusul". Jungkook hanya mengangguk polos.

Min yoongi menyuruh para pengawalnya yang lain untuk mengantar jungkook masuk kedalam pesawat pribadi miliknya, sebelum kembali menatap namjoon ,"kim namjoon?"

Berdiri tepat didepan namjoon yang menundukan wajahnya, "ya tuan?"

"aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaga jimin, pastikan para pelayan melayaninya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin diganggu, jadi jika ada masalah pastikan kau membereskannya, mengerti?"

"tentu tuan"

Tersenyum senang, Min Yoongi selalu bisa mengandalkan Kim Namjoon, yang sudah menjadi pelayan pribadinya sejak dirinya masih kecil. Kim namjoon dan ayahnya sudah bekerja pada keluarga MIN sejak dulu, ayah namjoon sendiri kepala pelayan dirumah utama keluarga MIN yang ditinggali kedua orangtuanya di Seoul. Sedang Namjoon dari remaja sudah mulai melayaninya hingga menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang dipercayainya, termasuk mengenai rahasia gelapnya.

"aku sudah menugaskan Hoseok untuk menggantikanku mengurus kantor sementara, aku mempercayai kemampuannya, hanya saja jika ada masalah, aku harap kau bisa membantunya juga",

tersenyum di wajah nya yang tanpa ekspresi, mengangguk kecil menanggapi tuannya.

Min yoongi menepuk pelan bahunya, "aku mengandalkanmu", ucapnya lalu berbalik untuk ikut masuk kedalam pesawat.

Kim namjoon membungkuk saat yoongi melangkah pergi, "aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu tuan", bisiknya lebih pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Mata hitam jungkook menatap hamparan awan putih di jendela kecil, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menaiki pesawat, hanya saja ia belum pernah naik pesawat pribadi milik Min Yoongi. Biasanya jika pergi jalan-jalan keluar negeri pasti akan selalu dirinya yang naik pesawat umum meski dengan first class dan yoongi yang menyusulnya nanti.

Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi berlibur satu pesawat dengan yoongi. Di pesawat mewah milik pribadinya pula.

"sayang?" menggenggam erat tangannya, "kau melamun"

Jungkook menutup matanya, sentuhan min yoongi selalu dapat mengalirkan setruman kecil ditubuhnya, "tadi kenapa lama?"

"membicarakan hal penting untuk diurus namjoon selama aku tidak ada"

Memandangnya lama dengan wajah yang menampilkan kecurigaan, yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan kembali membalas jungkook dengan senyum kecil diwajah pucatnya, "aku tidak ingin membahas hal lain selain rencana kita selama di _istanbul_ ".

Mendengus, jungkook tidak membalasnya hanya mengalihkan tatapannya kembali menatap awan putih. Dengan kekesalan yang tercetak jelas dibinar hitam bola matanya.

Memandangi jungkook lembut, yoongi tidak mau memancingnya untuk mulai membahas tentang bagaimana hubungan keduanya nanti, jimin dan penceraian.

Dirinya bingung, jika terus mengucapkan janji untuk segera menceraikan jimin, min yoongi tau jungkook akan menuntut untuk melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Sedang sebagian dari dirinya tidak tega, bagaimanapun sebelum cintanya berlabuh pada jungkook. Jimin sudah mengisinya pertama sebagai cinta pertamanya pula.

Bertahun-tahun bersama jimin yang setia dan menerima kekurangannya, tentu nama jimin masih tersimpan direlung hatinya, meski tidak lagi mendatangkan debaran didadanya, jimin tetap menjadi orang yang disayanginya, dicintainya tulus dengan rasa ingin melindungi.

Min yoongi tidak mampu jika harus menciptakan raut kecewa di wajah cantik jimin. Apalagi jika memberitahu fakta bahwa ia telah menciptakan luka pengkhianatan besar selama ini, pasti jiwanya yang rapuh akan hancur.

Min yoongi takut jika nanti jimin akan melukai dirinya sendiri karena tidak lagi memiliki sandaran hidup, sebab yoongi tau pasti, jimin mencintainya terlampau sangat besar.

Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskan semua itu pada kekasih tercintanya ini?

Jika jujur, Min Yoongi tau pula jungkook akan kabur darinya. Jungkook tidak pernah main-main akan ucapannya, seperti saat dulu jungkook mengatakan ingin pergi darinya.

Min Yoongi harus mengerahkan semua bawahannya untuk mencari keberadaan jungkook yang menghilang selama 4 bulan, hingga akhirnya namjoon menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukannya di _**Times Deli Cafe,Dijalan Broadway**_ , bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya, _Taehyung_.

Berita yang dibawa namjoon itu langsung membuat amarahnya naik seketika, hingga dirinya dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang _meeting_ , tidak perduli dengan _meeting_ yang tengah berlangsung dan membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dari sebagian kolega bisnisnya.

Menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghajar _Taehyung_ dan menyeret jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya, untuk ia kurung selama sebulan di dalam apartementnya.

Selama itu pula jungkook menatapnya benci , selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah mesin uangnya dan tak mau ia sentuh karena _jijik_. Saat kesabarannya yang tipis kian menipis, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menampar pipi jungkook keras hingga bengkak, memukulnya hingga tubuh mulusnya dipenuhi memar dan memperkosanya berulang kali, menulikan diri dari jeritan kesakitan jungkook.

Setiap mengingat itu hati yoongi akan dipenuhi rasa sakit karena melukai kesayangannya.

Jungkook harusnya mengerti bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja disaat hati dan pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi nama jungkook yang memberinya seribu warna baru, hasrat ditubuhnya yang hanya menginginkan jungkook untuk selalu berada dibawah kungkungannya hingga ia rela memberikan segalanya pada jungkook. Min yoongi telah sepenuhnya terobsesi akan jungkook.

"aku ingin mengelilingi _selat bosphorus_ , banyak orang yang mengatakan disana tempat yang indah untuk melihat istana abad lama dan rumah-rumah mewah dengan perpaduan _asia-eropa_ ", jungkook masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya. Berucap pelan memecah keheningan yang ada diantara keduanya.

"tentu, aku akan menyewa kapal pesiar pribadi untuk kita berdua"

"aku tidak mau", menatap bingung jungkook yang masih menampilkan wajah datar, "apa?"

"aku ingin menaiki kapal pesiar umum dan menikmati tur mengelilingi _selat bosphorus_ bersama turis lainnya", min yoongi menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut membuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi diurungkannya saat jungkook yang menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang dilipat didadanya,

"ini liburanku, jadi semuanya harus terserah aku", ucapnya mutlak dengan pipi yang mengembung.

Min yoongi ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya, bagaimana kekasihnya selalu tampak imut meski sedang marah.

Mengangguk, "baiklah, baiklah. Tapi setelah keinginan sayangku ini terpenuhi, aku ingin sebelum kembali ke _new york_ kita mampir dulu ke Fethiye, di _Mugla Province_ ** _"._**

Jungkook memandangnya heran, "untuk apa kita kesana?"

"aku juga ingin berlibur ala min yoongi, sayang"

menyipitkan mata bulatnya pada yoongi yang menurutnya mencurigakan, yoongi hanya terkekeh, "aku hanya penasaran dengan tempat itu,"

Mendecih menanggapi perkataan nya, "terserah sajalah".

.

.

 _._

Jungkook menatap tak percaya saat petugas hotel bintang lima menunjukan kamar yang akan dipakainya bersama yoongi.

Menatap yoongi yang yang tengah memberi uang tip pada _butler (personal assistent untuk melayani yang menginap di kamar VIP)_ yang akan melayani mereka secara khusus selama menginap disini.

"kau menyewa kamar VIP?" , tanyanya saat pintu kamar hotelnya tertutup dengan _butler_ yang sudah meninggalkan keduanya, "aku kira liburan ini akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku?", matanya kini menampakkan kekesalannya lagi.

"iya, dan aku yakin sekali kekasih tercintaku ini tidak mengatakan untuk menyewa kamar hotel yang biasa seperti turis biasa lainnya sebagai keinginannya, bukan?"

Menampilkan raut wajah tak terima dengan penuturan yoongi, "kau tidak menanyai pendapat padaku soal itu sebelumnya, _**daddy**_ ", ada penekanan saat ia memanggil sebutan yang disukai yoongi.

Melipat kedua tangannya didada menatap jungkook dengan seringai tipis, "sayang sekali kita sudah disini sayang".

Menggeram mendengar perkataan yoongi, "kenapa sih semuanya harus serba mewah?"

"karena kau suka kemewahan", jawab yoongi santai.

Kini jungkook terpaku ditempat, baiklah ! dirinya memang suka hal yang berbau mahal dan sangat menikmati kehidupan mewah yang diberikan yoongi. Tapi terkadang dirinya juga ingin merasakan kehidupan biasanya yang bebas.

Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan semua hal yang ditawarkan yoongi kini. Hanya saja, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?! jungkook itu hanya ingin menikmati liburannya seperti turis asing lainnya. sebagai jungkook dan yoongi yang akan menjelajahi _istanbul_ dan menganggap perjalanan mereka selama disini sebagai kencan juga layaknya pasangan kekasih.

 _bukan sebagai Jeon Jungkook milik Min Yoongi,_ mengerti? Ada perbedaan antara kedua hal itu.

mendengus, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan taehyung, ia berharap bahwa liburannya ini bersama _pria gila itu._ setidaknya pasti akan diisi oleh kegilaan keduanya yang akan menjelajahi tanah _istanbul_ dan berakhir menyenangkan di hotel kumuh yang mampu dibeli taehyung.

Tertawa kecil dalam hati dengan pemikiran bodohnya, saat ini ia bersama Min Yoongi pria yang mampu memberikan semua yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan pria yang sudah membuatnya menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang haus akan kekuasaan.

karena _sang mantan_ hanyalah seorang pria biasa, yang tidak pernah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bahagia, yang nekat membawanya ke negeri orang tanpa mampu membiayai hidupnya.

Hingga jungkook sadar, cinta tidak bisa membuatmu selamanya bahagia, apalagi hidup tenang jika mengandalkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri, itu akan membuatmu tersiksa, ditambah dengan tidak adanya kemauan, mengandalkan perasaan hingga perut kelaparan dan terpaksa bekerja keras sendiri sedang dia hanya menikmati dirimu juga hasil uang jerih payahmu.

Itu membuat jungkook muak !

hingga akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan taehyung. Dan berakhir dipelukan para wanita juga pria nakal yang ingin tubuhnya dan pelayanannya, untuk tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

Sampai mata dingin min yoongi melihatnya dibar tengah menari. Menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang _intens._

Jungkook tau tak ada simpati sama sekali dalam diri yoongi saat jungkook bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masalahnya. Tapi jungkook juga tau, ada binar ingin menyetubuhinya dari awal yoongi memperhatikan dirinya.

Entah itu efek dari minuman memabukkan atau apa, tapi keduanya berakhir diatas ranjang dengan seringai puas yang menghiasi wajah pucat yoongi.

Jungkook dan yoongi sepakat untuk melupakan semuanya. Sampai dua hari setelahnya, yoongi datang menyewanya. Mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari dirinya yang tau seberapa besar yoongi memegang teguh komitmennya bersama jimin.

Menawarinya sejumlah uang yang sangat besar hingga mau dan tentu saja mau, jungkook melayaninya. Lalu datang kembali minggu esoknya dan minggu seterusnya, menjadi pelanggan tetapnya hingga yoongi menyatakan _untuk menjadikan jeon jungkook sebagai miliknya._

Jungkook tentu saja tertawa remeh kala itu, min yoongi yang ia tau adalah pria yang tak menyukainya karena _sang eomma_ yang selalu membandingkan jimin dengan dirinya, berharap yoongi mau bersama jungkook, putera sahabatnya dulu dan pergi melepas jimin. Yang tentu saja usul sang eomma itu ditolak yoongi mengingat besarnya cinta yoongi pada jimin dan mengubahnya jadi membenci jungkook.

Dan, Kini ia menyatakan ingin memilikinya?

Yoongi mengatakan dirinya hanya akan jadi mainan milik min yoongi seorang, yang harus siap melayaninya jika ia ingin, dan jungkook menerima permainan yoongi tentu dengan balasan uang dan kenyamanan hidup yang diterimanya.

Menggempur lubang nikmat jungkook tiap malam dengan gairah yang menghilangkan akal sehat dan bisikan hati yang memupuk rasa bersalah. Lalu mulai terciptalah perasaan cinta min yoongi untuk jeon jungkook, menganggap dosa yang diperbuatnya sebagai anugerah. Drama menyedihkan yang membuatnya justru jadi pemeran antagonis kini.

 _Min yoongi hanyalah pria egois yang menginginkan kedua makhluk indah itu berada disampingnya, menemani hidupnya tanpa harus meninggalkan salah satunya._

.

"sudah, jangan mulai marah lagi sayang. Ini liburan kita, harusnya kita menikmati ini", memeluk pinggang ramping jungkook, mencium pipinya lembut, "jika kau menunjukan ekspresi cemberut seperti itu aku jadinya tidak tahan ingin melahapmu".

"ish, dasar mesum", mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkan erat yoongi.

Terkekeh disertai seringai yang membuatnya selalu terlihat tampan, "habisnya semua yang ada didalam diri kekasih tercintaku ini sangat menggoda", bisiknya lembut, mengecup sesaat bibir delimanya, "termasuk tingkah nya yang manja ini".

"lepaskan- aku mau bersiap untuk menikmati kota ini", nadanya mencoba marah tapi dipendengaran yoongi seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"besok saja kita pergi berkeliling, sekarang ini kita istirahat dulu ya".

jungkook memincingkan mata, "daddy mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak".

Tawa lembut mengalun dari bibir tipis seksi min yoongi, "tidak sayang, aku tau kau menginginkan liburan kita ini seperti kencan anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta yang bersenang-senang dijalan bersama dan berakhir manis diatas ranjang bukan?". Tersentak, jungkook hanya menatapnya diam.

"kesayangku ini taukan, daddy nya akan mewujudkan semua keinginan kekasih cantiknya yang suka merajuk ini, lagipula ini liburanmu kan? Jadi aku akan mengikuti kemauan cintaku ini. Aku ingin kau senang saat bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku".

Jungkook tersenyum, pipinya bersemu dan hatinya menghangat.

Mari lupakan pemikirannya yang menginginkan sang mantan untuk menemani liburannya disini tadi. Karena, Jungkook tidak perlu yang lain selain sosok sempurna min yoongi yang kini mencium sayang surai sewarna jelaganya.

.

.

.

Menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar disetiap sisi _selat bosphorus_ , Min Yoongi dapat melihat wajah bahagia jungkook dengan kedua mata hitam bulat yang melebar kagum dan mulut yang membentuk 'O' saat melihat bangunan bergaya _asia-eropa_.

"ini indah sekali ya"

Yoongi hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapinya. Jungkook kadang terkikik lucu, berkata panjang lebar dengan nada ' _ingin tau'_ ,dan ' _sok tau'_ , diiringi tingkahnya yang tampak seperti bocah 10 tahun.

Yoongi tidak tau apa bagusnya tur ini, berbeda dengan jungkook yang tampak _excited_. Sejujurnya, Yoongi lebih suka tempat tenang dan sejuk yang tidak terlalu ramai orang.

Tapi yah, selama kekasihnya itu senang dirinya pun ikut senang.

Jungkook mengatakan bangunan ini indah, bangunan itu indah, intinya semua bangunan disana indah. Kadang tingkahnya mendapat perhatian dari turis lain yang memandangnya lucu bahkan beberapa remaja wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

Membuat yoongi tak suka, demi tuhan hatinya panas. karena tidak ada yang boleh menatap kekasihnya seperti itu selain dirinya. Menahan diri, untuk tidak segera menceburkan dirinya berenang membawa jungkook pergi dari kapal pesiar ini, atau mencincang habis orang yang menatap jungkooknya tertarik. yang tentu saja tidak mungkin dilakukannya, Karena yoongi tidak ingin menghancurkan senyum cantik diwajah jungkook saat ini dengan sifat posesifnya.

"setelah ini kita makan ya? aku lapar sekali", yoongi mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"cari tempat makan yang enak dan harus makanan _khas turkey_ , aku ingin mencicipi semua kuliner yang ada disini", tuturnya terlalu bersemangat.

Min yoongi ingin sekali tertawa geli dengan tingkah manja sang kekasih kecilnya ini. Sungguh jungkook yang binal diranjang sangat beda dengan sosok jungkook yang saat ini tampak polos dan imut.

"oke captain"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya yang bagai kelinci.

.

"ingin makanan lokal atau yang internasional?"

Memandang lelah yoongi, "tentu lokal, kalau international di New York saja kita bisa beli. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu".

Mendengus mendengar jawaban dari mulut manis kekasihnya, "ya sudah kita ke cafe sana"

Menunjuk pada salah satu cafe yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi lumayan ramai, jungkook dapat melihat nama cafe itu " _bosphorus cruise_ ", jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan.

Min yoongi meringis bagaimana perut jungkook mampu menampung semua makanan yang disajikan dari jajanan _khas_ turki, hidangan utama hingga makanan penutup, jungkook memakannya lahap.

Bahkan yoongi sudah kenyang sendiri hanya dengan menatap kekasih tercintanya ini mengkhayati makannya.

"setelah ini aku ingin mengunjungi _topkapi palace_ , lalu dilanjut ke _museum arkeologi_ yang tidak jauh dari _topkapi palace_ dan ke _gulhane park_ untuk sedikit menikmati bunga tulip yang pasti tengah bermekaran. itu tidak akan membuang waktu lama diperjalanan mengingat tempatnya yang berdekatan dan searah, dan kita akan kembali lagi kesini menghabiskan malam di galata bridge, kita bisa berjalan-jalan di jembatan panjang itu memandang indahnya senja dilaut kota istanbul dan menikmati makan malam dibawah jembatan galata bridge", menatap dengan wajah puas pada Min Yoongi, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "darimana kau tau semua tempat itu?"

"internet?", jungkook masih menatapnya antusias.

Memandang lama jungkook, yang tampak sangat amat bersemangat. Mengetuk pelan jarinya di meja yang didudukinya, min yoongi menghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah".

Senyum diwajah jungkook semakin mengembang.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk min yoongi sepertinya.

.

"indah", memandang senja di jembatan galata bridge yang membuat dirinya terpana, jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan 'kota lama' dan 'kota baru' dari kota _istanbul bagian eropa_ , menghubungkan _distrik eminonu_ dan _sikerci_ di kota tua istanbul dengan _distrik karakoy (galata)_ dan _beyoglu_ di bagian kota baru istanbul.

Jungkook melihat tatapan terpana dari wajah yoongi yang menatap senja bersamanya, tersenyum bagaimana yoongi lebih banyak tertawa hangat akan sekitar dan memandang tertarik akan tempat ini juga kunjungannya tadi ke _topkapi palace_.

"sudah aku katakan kan, _**galata bridge**_ itu indah jika kita mengunjunginya senja".

Min yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapi kekasihnya.

Meski tempat ini ramai akan penduduk lokal dan turis asing seperti keduanya yang tengah beromantis ria, tidak membuat min yoongi risih sama sekali. Matanya menikmati pemandangan peradaban yang dibangun oleh _Kekhilafahan Utsmani_ pada masa kejayaannya, dari sisi kiri jembatan itu merupakan arah menuju kawasan _Sultan Ahmet Square_ _._

Min yoongi juga bisa menyaksikan langsung kemegahan bangunan-bangunan masa lampau, seperti _Blue Mosque_ _Dan Hagia Sophia._

Tersenyum menggoda, "tapi masih indah wajah kekasihku yang cantik ini".

Jungkook hanya menggulingkan bola matanya _, min yoongi dan mulut manisnya._

"aku menikmati hari ini", jungkook menggelayut pada lengan yoongi.

Istanbul adalah kota terbesar di turki yang melegalkan pasangan seperti mereka bahkan dijamin kebebasan dan keamanannya oleh negara, hingga tak perlu takut akan sekitar yang akan menganggap aneh. Apalagi disana juga ada banyak turis seperti mereka.

Menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang yoongi, mata jungkook menutup kala angin berhembus lembut meniup surainya.

Memeluk pinggang ramping jungkook dengan satu tangannya, "aku senang mendengarnya".

Banyak orang yang mengatakan _**GALATA BRIDGE**_ adalah tempat yang paling romantis di _istanbul, turkey,_ yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta akan keindahan yang ditawarinya.

Yoongi mendengus kecil, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan banyak orang itu benar.

"mau menikmati menaiki kapal lagi disini?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap kapal-kapal yang berlalu lalang melewati jembatan _galata._

Matanya masih menatap jungkook, mengagumi sosok sang kekasih yang membuatnya merasakan kembali getaran dihatinya yang berdetak kencang. Bagaimana min yoongi yang terkenal dingin bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia bersamanya.

Dirinya tengah dimabuk cinta lagi.

"mau makan sekarang?", jungkook mengangguk cepat, perutnya lapar saat mencium harumnya berbagai bau masakan yang dijual dibawah jembatan _galata_ , tercampur bau laut yang khas.

Terkekeh kecil, "sayangku ini mau makan dimana?", mengusak surainya gemas.

Menunjuk jari telunjuknya kebawah, "kita akan mencari cafe atau restaurant yang enak dan sesuai dengan yang aku mau dibawah jembatan ini, ayo daddy ku sayang".

Menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya, mengikuti langkah kaki jungkook yang kelebihan energi, mencari restaurant sesuai seleranya yang aneh.

.

.

.

"aku sangat senang sekali hari ini apalagi saat siang tadi kita mengunjungi _topkapi palace_ , pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali ya bisa hidup diistana seperti itu ! aku juga suka _gulhane park_ , bunga tulip disana sangat indah sekali, makanan dan pemandangan di _galata_ _bridge_ juga enak dan indah, oh aku tidak sabar mengunjungi tempat lainnya besok", racau jungkook yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh yoongi yang tengah menutup matanya, lelah dengan aktifitas hari ini yang lebih menguras tenaga.

Mendecak kesal, "mendengarkan tidak aku cerita dari tadi?"

"uhu'umm" balasnya acuh. Jungkook mempout bibirnya menatap yoongi.

"daddy sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

min yoongi mengangguk. "bukan ke _Istanbul,_ tapi ibukota turki, _Ankara_ "

"untuk liburan juga?", kali ini kepalanya menggeleng. "urusan pekerjaan", singkat membalas seperti bisikan, nadanya terlampau pelan.

Menyenderkan dirinya pada sisi ujung bathup, dengan tangan yang bersidekap didadanya juga bibir yang melengkung kebawah menatap pria didepannya yang juga sama menyenderkan kepanya disisi ujung lainnya sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Keduanya sudah kembali ke hotel, memutuskan untuk berendam berdua di bathup panjang dan luas yang bisa menampung 2 orang dewasa seperti mereka.

Tersenyum jahil, telapak kaki nakal jungkook bergerak pelan menyentuh milik min yoongi yang masih layu dengan elusan lembut.

"engg", mengerang pelan, terkikik geli melihat wajah yoongi yang tak nyaman dengan wajah pucat yang mulai memerah.

Membuka kelopak matanya, menatap jungkook tajam, jungkook meringis saat kakinya hendak menjauh , yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dan meremasnya kuat.

"apa ini? Sayangku berniat memancing, eh?", terkekeh menatap wajah jungkook yang mengalihkan padangan kesamping dengan pipi bersemu.

Mengangkat kaki yang dipegangnya keatas permukaan air yang kini merendam tubuh keduanya sampai dada, mengulum jempol gemuknya,

"ahh daddy !"

"tadinya aku tidak berniat menyentuh mengingat hari ini sangat melelahkan", bergerak perlahan mendekat,

"tapi sayangku yang nakal ini malah membangunkan milik daddy nya eh", jungkook meneguk ludahnya gugup. min yoongi terlihat sangat tampan dengan wajah lelahnya.

menggoda dengan seringainya, kini tubuh jungkook mulai panas. Melumat bibir gemuk jungkook, tangannya berkeliaran memeta tubuh jungkook dan merasakan milik nya yang menegang.

"kekasih tersayang daddy ini ingin dihukum rupanya", suara berat yang mengalun dari bibir tipisnya membuat jungkook pusing.

Menatap nakal wajah tampan yoongi, tangan jungkook menarik tengkuk yoongi mendekat dan menabrakkan kedua bibir keduanya.

.

* * *

.

"apa maksudmu tae?",

Menatap tak mengerti pada tiap kata yang taehyung ucapkan, sahabatnya semasa kecil dulu.

"sudah ku bilang Min Yoongi selingkuh di belakangmu", menatap jimin dengan raut wajah serius, "dengan jungkook".

Terdiam sesaat, sebelum tertawa nyaring. Lucu dengan pernyataan- _**tuduhan-**_ taehyung.

"aku tau kau masih mencintai jungkook, wajar jika jungkook menemukan sosok pendamping yang lain", meredakan tawa yang menggelitik hatinya, "yang lebih baik darimu !",

menatap taehyung tajam kini dengan mata cokelatnya, "kau egois dan aku tau dengan jelas sifatmu itu. tapi, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menuduh suamiku? Aku rasa suamiku tidak pernah ikut campur hubungan mu dengan jungkook dulu? mengingat kalian semuanya yang tidak dekat, hingga sebegitu teganya kau menuduh yoongi hyung, tae !", ucap jimin sedikit menaikan nada dalam suaranya yang mengalun lembut.

Berdecak kesal, menjelaskan hal ini pada jimin tentu akan sulit baginya. Mengingat jimin yang percaya sepenuhnya pada komitmen yang dijanjikan suaminya.

Tapi taehyung tidak buta untuk tidak tau, sosok yang selalu menemani jungkook itu adalah Min Yoongi dengan kemesraan yang diumbar.

Taehyung menyesal akan semua sikapnya dan kelakuan nya yang ia akui itu kejam membuat jungkooknya menderita. Merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar padanya saat jungkook memilih pergi darinya. Hatinya masih sangat mencintai jungkook, mengharapkan dapat kembali saat menemukan sosok jungkook di _jalan broadway_ tengah melamun sendiri.

Menatap memohon pada kedua bola mata cantiknya, berharap jungkook dapat memaafkannya dan kembali padanya, tapi saat dua belah bibir delima yang rapat itu terbuka pelan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang menarik paksa dirinya dan memukulnya tanpa sebab.

Taehyung dapat mendengar teriakan jungkook yang meminta orang-orang yang memukulinya berhenti. Saat matanya berkunang dan pusing melanda kepalanya, dapat taehyung lihat Min Yoongi yang menyeret jungkook.

Ia yakin tidak salah lihat, keesokkan harinya ia berniat mencari tau keberadaan jungkook yang ia tau masih di New York mengingat jungkook sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di Seoul. Berminggu-minggu hingga berbulan sampai ia tau kenyataannya bahwa jungkook telah mendapat pengganti dirinya, dan _**itu adalah suami dari sahabat kecilnya**_.

Taehyung marah, entah marah karena jungkook telah mendapatkan pasangan baru yang lebih baik darinya atau marah karena yoongi tengah berselingkuh dibelakang sahabatnya.

Menghela nafasnya, taehyung kasian pada sahabatnya jimin, bagaimanapun juga jimin tidak layak untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari yoongi.

Jimin yang selalu membanggakannya pada dunia, menjadikannya pusat kehidupannya.

Menyatakan kebenaran yang ada, pasti akan membuatnya hancur jadi debu, pikirnya. Tapi melihat senyum bahagia yang terkembang di wajah jungkook karena yoongi, membuat hatinya panas tidak terima.

Taehyung membenci yoongi, sebab itulah kini ia membeberkan semua kebenarannya pada jimin, tidak perduli akan akibatnya nanti.

"aku tidak percaya padamu tae, aku kira selama ini kau sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu tapi dengan teganya kau memfitnah yoongi hyung seperti itu", jimin marah pada taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa taehyung menuduh suami yang sangat dicintainya berselingkuh?

Jimin akui selama beberapa hari terakhir ini yoongi memang jarang meluangkan waktu bersama, tapi itu bukan karena yoongi hyung yang mengkhianantinya ! dilihat dari bagaimana yoongi hyung memperlakukannya dengan baik selama ini tentu tidak akan membuatnya mempercayai bualan taehyung.

Jimin hanya tidak mengerti mengapa taehyung membawa nama suaminya dalam masalahnya bersama jungkook. Yoongi hyung menyukai jungkook saja tidak.

Jimin hendak pergi dari tempatnya, sebelum tangan besar taehyung mencengkal pergelangan tangannya, "kau tidak percaya padaku? Sahabatmu dari kecil?"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa memandang taehyung. Terkekeh miris, "untuk apa aku menuduh suamimu tanpa bukti, jim"

Taehyung ikut berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "kau belum menyelesaikan makan siangmu jim", mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang disimpannya di meja cafe yang mereka berdua duduki tadi, "aku akan pergi dari sini, maaf menganggu waktumu jim". Meremas tangannya erat, menyampaikan maaf tak terucap untuk kenyataan yang akan diterimanya.

Jimin menatap taehyung melangkah keluar cafe, mengalihkan matanya pada foto yang tergeletak di meja, tangan putih jimin mengambilnya, memandang satu persatu lembar foto.

Tanpa sadar mata cokelatnya menitikkan air mata, kepalanya pusing dengan semua kenangannya bersama yoongi yang berputa-putar dipikirannya, tubuhnya bergemetar dengan dada yang mulai sesak.

meremas erat foto yang digenggamnya. Jimin sulit bernafas kini.

.

.

* * *

 **catatan : saya menyukai negara turki dan sejarahnya.**

 **informasi mengenai turki dan nama tempat-tempatnya saya cari di internet.**

 **.**

 **cerita ini dibuat untuk lebih menyenangkan hati n*sa, adik saya tersayang, yang tergila-gila pada suga, dan suka memasangkan sugaxall, sebagai dom! .**

 **maaf untuk adik kedua saya e***nda, yang hardship vkook shipper dan percaya vkook is real, yang marah karena membaca cerita saya ini. hhe, percayalah saya juga penyuka vkook :D**

 **.**

 **maaf untuk cerita aneh dan memaksa ini, terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca atau sekilas mampir ke cerita ini.**

 **teman saya juga suka menulis cerita ff seperti ini dan saya banyak belajar juga darinya. katanya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat tulisan yang dibuat disukai dan dibaca orlan, nah mungkin itu juga yang saya rasain.**

 **saya bahagia ada yang membaca dan memberi komentar untuk cerita yang saya buat.**

 **terima kasih sekali lagi :D**


	5. Chapter 5 balasan reviews

**REVIEWS**

 **Illyasviel solace :** terima kasih sudah review dan memberi semangat dari awal aku publish cerita ini, jujur seneng bacanya, jadi semangat trus buat lanjutinnya. Makasih juga untuk sarannya yaa sepertinya kaka suka sekali cerita bunuh-bunuhan ya

 **imaydiiana :** haha lagi musimnya pelakor ya wkwkwk.. wah, kayanya kaka suka sekali kalo suga poligami ya, terima kasih sudah mampir ke ff ini ya kak.

 **minouze**. **sbkazzvathea1 :** siap kak

 **anonim :** iya bangcad cekali kaa, huaaa :'((

 **m2m :** wah kalau untuk ending masih bingung juga ka, wkwk..

 **swaggxrBang :** sayaa juga ga kuat mikirin gimana masa depan ketiganya kaa... siap kak


	6. Chapter 6 BROKEN ANGEL -PARK JIMIN-

Namanya PARK JIMIN, seorang lelaki yang sedari kecil tidak pernah tau siapa appa nya, yang lahir dari rahim wanita korban pemerkosaan.

PARK JIMIN yang eommanya dipandang kotor dan hina oleh semua orang, yang dijauhi karena dirinya dianggap sebuah aib.

PARK JIMIN yang menangis setiap malam dalam diam karena kemalangan yang menimpanya dan berdoa pada tuhan agar sang dewa kematian dapat mengambil nyawanya.

PARK JIMIN yang menahan luka dalam hati tapi selalu menampakkan senyum disaat dirinya disiksa dan dipermalukan tanpa ada satu orangpun yang berniat membantunya, _termasuk sahabatnya sendiri_.

PARK JIMIN lemah yang selalu dimanfaatkan, yang penderitaannya menjadi kebahagian semua orang.

PARK JIMIN yang berfikir bahwa kebahagiaan itu berada jauh dalam jangkauannya.

PARK JIMIN yang sudah lelah akan kehidupan yang dijalaninya sampai tuhan memberinya cahaya harapan dari seorang anak lelaki yang bernama MIN YOONGI.

MIN YOONGI yang membuatnya kembali berharap bahwa ada kebahagiaan yang tercipta untuknya, yang selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia seorang yang indah dan suci yang pantas untuk dicintai dan disayangi, yang akan marah saat semua orang memandang dirinya rendah.

MIN YOONGI yang menjaga dan melindunginya dari kejamnya orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

MIN YOONGI adalah dunianya, yang membuatnya tetap bertahan menjalani kehidupannya yang perih.

MIN YOONGI lelaki dengan wajah pucat dingin yang tampan, yang membuat PARK JIMIN terpana saat pertama kali melihatnya.

MIN YOONGI yang membuat siapapun gugup dengan tatapan tajamnya, dan membuat hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena sentuhan tangannya yang lembut. Yang membuat wajah seorang PARK JIMIN bersemu jika melihat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

MIN YOONGI adalah orang pertama yang menghadirkan cinta dihidupnya, yang memberikan warna pelangi dan menciptakan musim semi dengan bunga bermekaran dihatinya.

MIN YOONGI bagai bulan yang bersinar dimalam hari, yang PARK JIMIN pinta agar dapat menerangi dunianya yang gelap gulita.

MIN YOONGI adalah sinar mentari yang menghangatkan relung jiwa PARK JIMIN yang dingin.

MIN YOONGI itu bintang harapan dilangit, yang membuat seorang PARK JIMIN berani memohon untuk dapat merasakan setitik kebahagiaan.

MIN YOONGI adalah semestanya, yang tanpanya seorang PARK JIMIN bukanlah apa-apa, tempatnya bersandar, dan tempatnya berlindung.

MIN YOONGI adalah nafasnya, udara yang ia hirup setiap detik disetiap harinya, yang tanpanya PARK JIMIN akan mati karena sesak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BROKEN ANGEL**

 **-PARK JIMIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku ingin marah, aku ingin menangis keras, aku ingin berteriak kencang mengatakan pada dunia bahwa hatiku kini tengah terluka, sakit rasanya sakit sekali, berapa kalipun aku mencoba memukul dadaku untuk menghilangkan sesak yang menyiksa, rasa sakitnya kian bertambah._

 _Tertawa miris pada dunia yang mempermainkanku, apa salahku? Apa kurangku? Apa yang tidak bisa aku beri? Tidak cukupkah semua pengorbanan ku selama ini padanya? Sungguh ini tidak adil._

 _Apa karena aku sudah tidak indah lagi? Hingga orang yang paling aku yakini mencintaiku dengan tulus berani mengkhianatiku? Apa aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya hingga dia mencari yang lain?_

 _Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa salahku selama ini. Demi tuhan, rasanya sangat menyakitkan sekali. Bahkan air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kenangan-kenangan dulu bahkan berputar dikepalaku, kian menambah rasa sesak didada._

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **FETHIYE** **,** **_MUGLA_** **_PROVINCE_** ** _, TURKEY_**

 **KAMIS, 10 MEI 20XX**

 **.**

"EUNGGG AHHH DADDYHH"

Terengah-engah bernafas lelah akibat aktifitas yang baru saja dilakukannya. Min yoongi tersenyum puas, menatap lelaki cantik dibawahnya yang baru saja memuaskannya, tubuh keduanya basah oleh peluh, mengelus lembut pipi yang masih bersemu merah.

"aku mencintaimu, baby", mencium sekilas bibirnya yang bengkak, senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantik jungkook dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"daddy, sudah kukatakan tubuhmu itu berat", terkekeh menanggapi kesayangannya, bangun dari atas tubuh jungkook untuk tidur disampingnya, kini tangan yoongi mengelus sayang surai hitamnya.

"baby ku senang dengan tempat ini?"

Mengangguk kecil, "ya tempat ini indah, daddyku sangat tau tempat yang bagus untuk bisa _meniduriku_ ", nadanya setengah menyindir, membuat min yoongi melebarkan senyumnya.

"besok hari terakhir kita disini, kita akan menikmati waktu dengan mengelilingi tempat ini sebelum akhirnya pulang ke New York".

Jungkook hanya kembali mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya terlelap karena kelelahan.

Min yoongi menatapnya _intens_ , menelusuri garis wajahnya dengan jari tangannya. Mengagumi kekasihnya yang indah, sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap dengan memeluk _posesif_ kekasihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

" _ **hei kau siapa namamu?"**_

" _ **aku? Namaku Park Jimin"**_

" _ **oh, namaku Min Yoongi, dan aku menyukaimu"**_

 _Tertawa kecil, aku mengingat bagaimana perkenalan pertama kita, kau dengan wajah acuh mengatakan mencintaiku pada pandangan pertama tanpa peduli siapa aku dan asal usulku. Kau cahaya yang menyilaukan, kau malaikat yang menjagaku._

 _tak ada lagi hinaan dan siksaan yang kudapat saat kau berada disampingku._

 _Kau melindungiku dari mereka yang selalu menyakitiku_.

.

" _ **PARK JIMIN AKU MENCINTAIMU, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU"**_

" _ **yoongi hyung hentikan, ini memalukan"**_

" _ **tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan ya"**_

" _ **iya hyung iya, aku mau"**_

 _Aku ingat saat kau berteriak ditengah lapangan sekolah setelah penerimaan kelulusan kita, kau ingat itu hyung?_

 _Bagaimana semua murid , guru dan para staf sekolah menatapmu seperti orang gila karena tingkahmu itu, membuatku sangat malu. Kau hanya terkekeh melihat wajahku yang merah padam._

 _Detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat kau menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatmu, pelukan yang selalu mampu membuatku nyaman._

 _Aku suka saat banyaknya kupu-kupu yang berterbangan menggelitik hatiku karena pengakuan cintamu._

 _Apa kau tau hyung? Aku juga mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau tau siapa aku._

 _._

" _ **kau yang bernama park jimin?"**_

" _ **iya, anda siapa nyonya?"**_

" _ **saya eomma dari min yoongi. Tolong, jauhi putera saya"**_

 _Tapi sepertinya penderitaan enggan untuk menjauh dari hidupku._

 _Eomma mu mendatangiku pertama kalinya, mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku karena mengubah orientasi seksualmu._

 _Katanya, aku makhluk menjijikan yang tidak pantas dengan seorang yang sempurna sepertimu, terlebih derajatku yang ada dibawahmu._

 _Dan kau membungkam mulutku dengan tangan pucatmu agar aku tidak mengucapkan kata yang merendahkan diriku sendiri lagi._

 _Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mendengar ucapan eomma mu. Kau memintaku untuk memaafkan perkataannya._

 _Tentu aku memaafkannya, seberapapun menyakitkannya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut eomma mu aku tidak akan mungkin membencinya, karena dia eomma mu, yang melahirkanmu kedunia ini hingga bisa bertemu denganku._

 _._

" _ **chim, ayo kita menikah"**_

" _ **tapi hyung, kedua orangtua mu pasti tidak akan setuju"**_

" _ **aku tidak peduli, yang akan menjalani kehidupanku adalah aku sendiri ! aku tidak perlu persetujuan orangtuaku, jika mereka menentang atau bahkan dunia pun ikut menentang hubungan kita, aku akan tetap menikahimu chim ! aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, kau percaya padaku kan chim?"**_

" _ **ya hyung aku percaya, aku mencintai hyung juga"**_

 _Aku percaya padamu, hingga kinipun aku masih ingin percaya._

 _Saat itu kau mengatakan padaku mengapa aku menangis dihari pernikahan kita, apa kau tidak tau itu adalah tangisan kebahagiaan, walau kedua orangtua mu tidak bisa menjadi saksi hari bahagia kita._

 _Aku dapat melihat binar cinta dimatamu yang begitu besar untukku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menganggap diriku ini berharga._

 _aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia karena bisa dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh mahkluk sempurna sepertimu._

 _Apa sekarang hyung masih mencintaiku sebesar dulu?_

 _._

" _ **hyung, eomma mu benar, apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Aku seorang lelaki yang tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan. hubungan ini memang tidak lazim, mungkin ada baiknya yoongi hyung meninggalkanku. lihat sekarang bahkan hyung diusir gara-gara aku"**_

" _ **apa yang kau katakan chim ! seumur hidupku aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak peduli kau lelaki dan tidak bisa memberikanku keturunan, aku juga tidak peduli jika ini salah, kau malaikatku yang selalu membuatku kuat, asal kau bisa selalu disampingku, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, jadi hentikan pemikiran bodohmu chim, hanya terus bersamaku"**_

 _Aku menangis hebat kala itu, appa mu menyuruh anak buahnya memukulimu dan aku lihat eommamu yang menjerit melihatmu disiksa, itu semua karena kau menikahiku._

 _Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak memberitahu orangtuamu, tapi kau memaksa._

 _Kau menjelaskan seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku hingga tak mungkin meninggalkanku, saat eomma mu lagi-lagi menghinaku dan menyuruhmu meninggalkanku._

 _Kau hanya tertawa remeh dengan mengatakan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan akan selalu menjagaku selama kau hidup, hingga appa mu mengusirmu dan mencabut semua fasilitas yang kau punya._

 _Aku terluka melihatmu seperti itu terlebih karenaku, tapi kau malah tersenyum mengatakan selama aku berada disampingmu, semua itu bukanlah masalah._

 _Hyung, apa kau masih menginginkanku untuk terus berada disampingmu dan menjagaku selamanya seperti janjimu dulu ?_

 _._

" _ **kenapa kau menangis chim?"**_

" _ **appa dan eomma mu mengatakan suatu hari nanti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, benarkah itu hyung?"**_

" _ **hahaha, tentu saja tidak chim. Aku akan selalu bersamamu jangan dengarkan appa dan eomma, selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu"**_

 _Aku ketakutan, takut setengah mati saat appa dan eomma mu datang dan mengatakan padaku suatu hari nanti kau akan pergi dariku, sebab perasaan semacam itu takkan bertahan lama katanya._

 _Mereka beranggapan perasaanmu padaku hanyalah perasaan semu semata, yang akan pudar seiringnya waktu._

 _Tapi saat aku mengatakan semua itu, kau malah tertawa, menciumiku lembut, menghapus sisa air mataku dan berkata bahwa kau selamanya milikku._

 _memeluk tubuhku erat untuk merasakan kehangatanmu yang membuatku merasa terlindungi._

 _Apa sekarang aku boleh kembali takut dengan perasaanmu yang akan pudar padaku, hyung?_

 _._

" _ **apa ini chim? Kau bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus?"**_

" _ **iya hyung, aku tau kau tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan karena appa mu. Lagipula aku bisa membagi waktuku"**_

" _ **tapi chim—"**_

" _ **sudahlah hyung – tak apa, aku sudah biasa bekerja keras. ini tidak terlalu melelahkan kok"**_

" _ **maafkan aku ya chim, karena ku kau harus seperti ini"**_

" _ **tidak hyung, kewajibanku membantumu yang tengah terpuruk"**_

" _ **aku janji, aku akan membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti chim, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lebih keras lagi, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku chim"**_

 _Apa kau tau,hari itu aku ingin sekali berkata hanya dengan kau yang selalu bersamamku saja itu sudah membahagiakanku, aku tidak perlu yang lain. Aku tidak menginginkan hal lain selain dirimu yang terus mempertahankanku dan memberiku cinta._

 _Karena appa mu semua perusahaan tidak ada yang mau memberimu pekerjaan, bahkan perusahaan kecil sekalipun._

 _Appa mu menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai orang yang berpengaruh dikorea. Membuatmu menderita agar kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku, tapi nyatanya kau bertahan bersamaku._

 _Aku sedih setiap kali melihat wajah putus asa darimu, karena tidak mempunyai uang untuk membiayai kebutuhan kita ditambah dengan eommaku yang sering sakit-sakitan._

 _karena itulah aku berusaha bekerja di dua tempat bahkan tiga tempat sekaligus, aku tidak ingin semakin membebanimu._

 _Selama bisa membantumu , aku tidak peduli dengan lelah dan sakit yang mendera tubuhku. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin berjuang bersamamu._

 _Aku ingin tau hyung, apa kau juga masih mengingat janji untuk selalu membahagiakanku itu?_

 _._

" _ **kau makhluk hina, karenamu puteraku satu-satunya meninggalkan rumah dan membangkang pada appanya"**_

" _ **maaf eomma"**_

" _ **eomma? Berani sekali mulut kotormu itu memanggilku seperti itu ! karena makhluk menjijikan sepertimu putraku jadi berubah, apa yang diharapkannya dari orang miskin sepertimu hah ? aku tau kau menginginkan harta puteraku kan? Aku akan memberimu uang, nah sekarang tolong tinggalkan puteraku !"**_

" _ **maaf nyonya MIN, tapi— aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai yoongi hyung tulus bukan karena materi, begitupun yoongi hyung yang mencintaiku apa adanya, aku akan selalu bersama yoongi hyung. Aku percaya padanya"**_

" _ **haha, lucu sekali. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, lihat saja suatu hari nanti kau akan menderita melihat puteraku pergi meninggalkanmu bersama yang lain, dan aku akan tertawa senang melihat bagaimana puteraku meninggalkanmu sama seperti dia meninggalkan keluarganya karena makhluk kotor sepertimu"**_

 _Aku terluka, lagi-lagi ucapan bernada hinaan yang eomma mu beri padaku._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang menyakitiku, perkataan hinaan sudah sering aku dapatkan semenjak aku kecil, pernyataan eomma mu yang selalu mengatakan kau akan pergi bersama orang lainlah yang menghancurkanku._

 _Seberapa kalipun aku meneguhkan hatiku bahwa kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku dan mencintaiku selamanya, aku selalu saja takut._

 _Tapi sekali lagi kau meyakinkanku hingga ketakutan itu hilang._

 _Hyung, apa sekarang eommamu akan bahagia melihatku hancur seperti sekarang ini? Aku sudah menderita kini Karena apa yang dulu diucapkannya kini jadi kenyataan._

 _._

" _ **aku menerima mu kembali kesini karena eommamu yang memohon padaku, aku memberikan kesempatan padamu"**_

" _ **terima kasih appa"**_

" _ **satu hal min yoongi, aku takkan pernah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga kita apalagi sebagai menantuku !"**_

 _Dengan aura yang penuh kekuasaan, appa mu menunjukku dengan jarinya, mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak akan pernah menerimaku, aku menahan luka yang mengiris hatiku saat mendengarnya._

 _Memaksakan senyum diwajahku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, setidaknya orangtuamu menerimamu kembali sebagai anaknya, dan membiarkan kita tinggal bersama di kediaman MIN, hingga kau bisa kembali hidup nyaman._

 _Aku bahagia untukmu, meski eomma mu selalu berkata sinis, memandangku dengan tatapan rendah atau appa mu yang sering mengacuhkanku menganggap seolah aku ini tak ada disana._

 _Tapi selama itu membuat mereka menganggapmu sebagai puteranya, aku tidak masalah._

 _Aku akan selalu memberikan senyum terbaikku dan menahan perihku sendiri, mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Sebab aku tau, selama ini kau juga menderita jika harus tinggal tanpa kenyamanan yang keluargamu beri._

 _Apa yang tidak bisa aku korbankan untukmu, hyung? Aku akan melakukan semua hal untukmu meski itu menyakitiku._

 _._

" _ **hyung, kenapa marah?"**_

" _ **eomma menyuruh jungkook untuk tinggal disini"**_

" _ **memangnya kenapa? Jungkook sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sekarang dia tidak memiliki siapapun juga, apalagi eomma hyung adalah sahabat kedua orang tua jungkook, ya wajar jika eomma menyuruh jungkook tinggal bersama"**_

" _ **kau tidak mengerti jim"**_

 _Aku memang tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padanya._

 _Apa itu karena eomma mu yang menyayangi jungkook dan memanjakannya seperti puteranya sendiri? Apa kau tidak suka eomma mu memperlakukan jungkook seperti bagian keluarga?_

 _Sedang padaku eommamu memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelayan keluarga min. Apa begitu?_

 _Jujur, terkadang aku iri pada jungkook bagaimana ia bisa lebih diterima oleh kedua orangtuamu, seolah orangtuamu lebih menginginkannya untuk bersamamu._

 _Tapi aku selalu menghapus perasaan itu, bagaimanapun juga aku dan jungkook itu berbeda. Aku adalah milikmu, menantu dari keluarga MIN meski tak dianggap sedang jungkook hanyalah anak dari sahabat eomma mu._

 _Kau meremas erat tanganku tiap kali kedua orangtuamu selalu membandingkan jungkook denganku, aku hanya akan tersenyum tipis karena itu memang benar adanya, jungkook memang lebih baik dariku._

 _Tapi kau akan mengatakan dengan nada tajam bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari diriku._

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu, apa karena itu kau tidak menyukai jungkook? Karena kau tidak suka melihat orangtuamu membandingkanku dengannya?_

 _Hyung, apa rasa tidak sukamu pada jungkook dulu kini berubah jadi sebaliknya? apa saat ini kau tetap akan mengatakan akulah yang terbaik jika kembali dibandingkan dengannya?_

 _._

" _ **jim, jungkook itu kekasihku"**_

" _ **wah, benarkah tae? Aku tidak tau"**_

" _ **nah sekarang kau taukan, jaga jungkook untukku ya mengingat dia sekarang tinggal dikediaman suamimu"**_

" _ **tentu tae"**_

 _Aku kesepian dirumah besar itu dengan kau yang setiap hari pulang sore dari kantor, ditambah dengan keadaan rumah yang tidak menganggapku ada. Karena itulah aku ingin memulai pertemanan dengan jungkook._

 _Jungkook adalah pribadi yang pendiam, aku selalu sulit mendekatinya atau mencoba pembicaraan padanya, apalagi dengan eomma mu yang selalu bersamanya. Tapi saat taehyung sahabatku memperkenalkan jungkook sebagai kekasihnya, aku akhirnya dapat dekat dengan jungkook._

 _Hyung kau tau, dia tidak hanya kuanggap sebagai teman tapi juga adik olehku mengingat umurnya dibawahku satu tahun, apalagi dengan sifatnya yang kekanakan._

 _Dan kau malah keberatan. Kau begitu sangat membencinya dulu, apa karena perlakuan eomma yang berbeda padaku dan jungkook?_

 _Aku mungkin terluka melihatnya, tapi aku tidak membenci jungkook sebab ia orang yang baik dan bertutur lembut._

 _Ia juga indah jika dibanding denganku, tapi saat aku menyatakan itu, kau malah tertawa lembut, mengelus sayang rambutku dan mengatakan padaku tidak ada orang didunia ini yang seindah diriku,malaikatmu._

 _katamu, aku lebih mempesona dari jungkook ataupun siapapun juga yang ada didunia ini._

 _kau selalu bisa membuatku tersipu dan berbunga-bunga hanya karena pujianmu._

 _Tolong Katakan padaku hyung, kenapa orang yang baik sepertinya, yang aku sayangi dan telah kuanggap saudara bisa menusukku sebegini teganya? Apa aku tidak indah dan mempesona seperti dulu lagi? Apa kini jungkook lebih indah dimatamu? Apa sangat besar rasa bencimu pada jungkook hingga kini kau bersamanya, mengkhianatiku?_

 _._

" _ **appa dan eomma menyuruhku untuk mengurus perusahaan di new york, kau ikut bersamaku chim?"**_

" _ **maafkan aku hyung, kau taukan eomma sakit-sakitan terus, apalagi saat ini sakitnya tambah parah"**_

" _ **tak apa kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan sering bulak-balik seoul untuk mengunjungi mochi tersayangku ini"**_

" _ **tapi hyung disana jangan nakal ya"**_

" _ **haha apa ini? mochiku takut aku selingkuh eh? Didunia ini min yoongi hanya mencintai mochinya tersayang, tak mungkin bisa min yoongi melihat yang lain. Semua yang ada di min yoongi itu milik jimin-ie"**_

 _Saat itu aku menangis dalam diam, aku sangat bersedih, setelah taehyung dan jungkook pergi ke new york beberapa bulan lalu, membuatku kesepian tak ada teman, kini kau juga pergi kesana._

 _Aku berharap bisa ikut denganmu, sayangnya tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang putera yang harus mengurus eomma, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, tidak memungkinkanku ikut bersamamu._

 _Taukah kau aku merasa aneh kala itu, seolah appa dan eomma mu dengan sengaja mengirimmu menjauh dariku._

 _Tapi aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mau merusak hubunganmu yang mulai membaik dengan kedua orangtua mu. Aku hanya mampu berdoa agar disana kau selalu baik._

 _Hatiku kembali tersayat, saat kau mempersiapkan rumah yang besar untuk kutempati bersama eommaku di seoul karena kedua orang tuamu yang tidak mau menampungku jika kau tak ada._

 _Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir dengan kesedihan yang aku rasakan, karena itu aku kembali menampilkan senyum diwajahku, dan lagi-lagi berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan itu._

 _kembali menyembunyikan luka._

 _Aku menyimpan rasa sakit sendiri saat mengantar kepergianmu, dan kau lagi-lagi mengatakan agar aku selalu percaya padamu, pada cintamu yang begitu besar untukku, sembari mencium keningku lama,kau mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa mengisi hatimu selain namaku._

 _Dan aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Hyung, apa yang tidak aku percayai dari setiap janji yang kau buat untukku?_

 _karena kepercayaanku padamu yang sangat besarlah, aku mengabaikan perasaan gelisah yang mendera kala melihatmu selalu sibuk bahkan tak ada waktu luang untuk mengunjungiku._

 _karena aku memegang teguh komitmenmulah aku juga mengabaikan perasaan curiga tiap kali kau jarang menghubungiku._

 _Katakan apa sekarang aku masih bisa mempercayai semua janji dan komitmen yang kau ucapkan dulu? apa aku masih berkuasa atas dirimu?_

 _Inikah arti dari perasaan khawatir tiap mengingatmu jauh dariku? Karena hatimu mulai diisi dengan nama lain selain aku?_

 _._

 _Hyung rasanya sakit sekali, air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir, tolong aku hyung—tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya hyung..._

.

.

* * *

.

 **FETHIYE** **,** **_MUGLA_** **_PROVINCE_** **, TURKEY**

 **JUM'AT, 11 MEI 20XX**

 **.**

"kau tau baby, aku sangat suka sekali ice cream"

"ssttt ahh daddyhh dingin", tubuh jungkook bergetar pelan, merasakan sensasi aneh pada lubang mengerutnya yang kini tengah dimasuki ice cream batang yang panjang rasa mint kesukaan yoongi.

Memaju mundurkan ice creamnya, Yoongi menatap kagum pada lubang jungkook yang menghisap masuk ice cream yang perlahan mulai mencair. Memasukannya semakin dalam, yoongi menggerakkan ice cream didalamnya secara acak, sesekali menekan kuat spotnya, membuat jungkook menggelinjang. Kembali mengalunkan lenguhan nikmat.

Ice creamnya telah sepenuhnya mencair didalam lubang jungkook, meringis kecil saat yoongi mengeluarkan stik ice dari lubangnya, yoongi dapat melihat cairan ice cream yang turut ikut keluar. Mendekatkan wajahnya, menjulurkan lidah pada lubang yang mengeluarkan cairan manis yang juga mengalir kesela-sela paha padatnya, yoongi menjilatinya rakus, menyeruputnya untuk ia telan habis.

"ice cream yang keluar dari lubang babyku ini rasanya lebih enak"

Masih menjilati lubang mengerut jungkook, kini mulutnya berpindah menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kuat bongkahan pantat kenyal jungkook. Sesekali menamparnya keras, membuat jungkook mengerang perih.

"euhhh daddyhh"

Kembali lagi pada lubang pinknnya, kedua tangan bebas yoongi kini membuka lebih lebar dua belah bongkahan pantatnya, agar mendapatkan akses yang lebih luas untuk menganiaya lubangnya, memasukkan lidahnya paksa pada lubang yang membuka tutup minta diisi, kembali mendapat alunan nikmat dari jungkook yang mendesah hebat dengan kaki yang ikut bergetar.

Memainkan lidahnya yang _lihai_ didalam lubang jungkook.

matanya yang basah menutup erat, bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan liur yang menetes disela bibirnya, menikmati sensasi lidah yoongi yang bergerak menekan-nekan spotnya.

Satu tangan jungkook yang bebas memegang miliknya yang tegang, satu tangan nya lagi menahan tubuhnya di meja agar tidak roboh. Terkekeh disela kenikmatan yang dirasanya, jungkook tak mengerti bagaimana keduanya yang sedang menikmati makan siang bersama bisa berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada diposisi seperti ini, menungging dengan celana yang jatuh hingga selutut dan yoongi dibelakangnya tengah memanjakan lubangnya.

Jungkook tak habis pikir pula darimana yoongi mendapat ice cream batang?

"eummm ahh"

Lidah yoongi terus menyentuh titik spotnya, kedua tangan kurusnya tak tinggal diam, meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

memompa miliknya sendiri dengan cepat, jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin mencapai puncak surga. Berteriak nyaring memanggil nama yoongi, mengeluarkan cairannya yang menyemprot jatuh kelantai marmer.

Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh jika yoongi tidak segera memeluk pinggangnya.

Terengah-engah, jungkook dapat melihat seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan min yoongi.

"sayang dady mu ini belum puas menikmati hidangan penutupnya", memutar bola matanya lelah.

Jungkook diam saja saat yoongi menyeretnya kedalam kamar villa yang mereka sewa. Kembali memuaskan hasrat min yoongi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"kim namjoon?"

"maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan wanita yang akan menjadi ibu asi dari nona yoonji sudah ada dibawah"

"baiklah, aku akan bersiap dulu sebelum turun kebawah",

Namjoon menatap aneh istri tuanya, _park jimin_ , yang tampak berantakan dengan wajah yang kusut, mata merah bengkak seperti habis menangis, hidung merah dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

"anda baik-baik saja tuan? apa ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu anda?", tanya namjoon khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya, takut sesuatu hal terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga dia telah ditugaskan min yoongi untuk menjaga jimin, jika ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada jimin, tentu ia akan mendapatkan murka dari tuannya min yoongi. Terlebih ia tidak ingin mengecewakan tuannya.

Jimin menatap namjoon lama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, menghirup nafas pelan untuk meredakan luka sayat yang terus mengiris hatinya, "tidak ada, aku hanya—aku baik-baik saja"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil, "jika ada yang bisa saya bantu, anda bisa mengandalkan saya tuan, tuan yoongi sudah memerintahkan agar memastikan anda terlayani dengan baik"

Tersenyum sakit mendengar nama suaminya yang diucapkan namjoon.

"namjoon? Apa—k kau tau dimana yoongi hyung sekarang?"

tersentak kecil, aneh dengan pertanyaan jimin, setau namjoon tuannya pasti selalu mengatakan alasan kepergiannya pada istrinya yang tengah berdiri didepannya ini.

"tentu, tuan yoongi saat ini tengah diluar kota, mengurus masalah perusahaan",

kedua tangan jimin menggenggam kain bawah bajunya erat.

"apa ada sesuatu tuan?"

Jimin tertawa miris dalam hati, "tidak, aku— aku hanya merindukannya, sangat merindukannya! Itu saja. Kau boleh pergi namjoon, aku akan menyusul nanti".

Menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa mendengar jawaban namjoon.

Tubuh jimin menyender di pintu kamarnya, bergetar jatuh kebawah dengan air mata yang kini kembali turun untuk kesekian kalinya. Memukul dadanya lebih keras terus menerus demi menghentikan rasa sakit yang terus menyiksa, mengiris hatinya.

" _Eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"_

.

.

Kim namjoon terdiam sesaat didepan pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh tuannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pergi melangkah menjauh dari kamar tuannya.

Tersenyum tipis, dipikirannya kini tuan jimin pasti tengah sangat merindukan tuan yoongi - _yang ia tau sedang bersenang-senang dengan jungkook_ \- hingga membuatnya tampak kacau seperti itu.

sedikit rasa iba tercurah pada tuan jimin, _park jimin_ adalah istri dari tuannya yang baik dan sangat pengertian, menurutnya.

tuan jimin juga orang yang penuh kasih dan lembut hingga disayangi oleh semua para pelayan disini karena kebaikannya.

Kim namjoon sebenarnya kasihan pada tuan jimin yang kini tengah dikhianati kepercayaannya oleh tuan yoongi, namjoon bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti hancurnya perasaan tuan jimin jika tau tuan yoongi selama ini menduakannya.

Karena namjoon tau seberapa besar cinta tuan jimin pada tuan yoongi, yang kini tengah membagi hatinya.

Sayangnya namjoon tidak bisa membantu jimin, dirinya telah bersumpah setia melayani dan melindungi min yoongi, perintah min yoongi adalah keharusan bagi namjoon, termasuk menjaga rahasia gelapnya.

Dulu namjoon juga dapat melihat cinta yang sama besarnya yang min yoongi beri untuk park jimin, juga bagaimana perjuangan keduanya saat mempertahankan cintanya yang penuh pertentangan, kala itu tuannya selalu berkata bahwa hatinya hanya milik park jimin seorang, sebelum akhirnya terpikat akan keindahan lain dari seorang jeon jungkook.

" _Sepertinya tuan dan nyonya MIN akan senang jika tau apa yang dilakukan tuan yoongi dibelakang tuan jimin, mengingat sangat inginnya mereka menyingkirkan tuan jimin dari tuan yoongi"._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **SENIN, 14 MEI 20XX**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil hitam Buggati Veyron melaju cepat memasuki pekarangan luas kediaman min, MINYOON MANOR dan berhenti tepat didepan manor mewah yang didesain khusus dengan gaya klasik victorian.

"selamat datang tuan", min yoongi melirik sekilas pada namjoon juga satu pelayan lainnya yang tengah menyambut kedatangannya. Memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pelayan untuk dipindahkan ke garasi yang ada dibawah tanah manor nya.

Melangkah kedalam dengan namjoon yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, memasuki manor miliknya yang mempunyai 10 kamar utama, 17 kamar tamu dan 11 kamar pelayan yang lumayan luas satu kamar pelayan dapat diisi 1 atau 3 pelayan, kecuali namjoon yang difasilitasi min yoongi dengan kamar pribadi yang hanya ditempatinya sendiri.

Menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya berada di ruang santai keluarga, memandang heran pada wanita yang ada didepannya yang tengah duduk di sofa mahalnya sembari memangku bayi kecilnya yang cantik.

"siapa kau?", suaranya berat membuat wanita itu bergidik, buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong bayi kecilnya, matanya menunduk kebawah, _takut,_ tidak berani melihat yoongi yang menatapnya tajam.

"sayaa—saaya ma-"

"maafkan saya tuan, saya lupa memberitau anda, dia marilyn, ibu asi dari nona yoonji", sela namjoon dibelakang yoongi.

Min yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada namjoon, menaikan sebelah alisnya "kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku sebelumnya?"

"maaf tuan, tapi anda mengatakan untuk tidak mengganggu anda", jelasnya.

Terdiam sesaat sebelum mendengus kecil, "tentu saja"

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada marilyn yang masih terpaku ditempat dengan gestur tubuh yang menandakan dirinya gugup, dirinya sudah beberapa hari bekerja disini untuk melayani tuan jimin dan puterinya, meski belum melihat langsung tuan yoongi, semua pelayan selalu memberitahunya bahwa tuan min yoongi adalah sosok yang tampan - _ya itu sangat benar_ \- juga tegas dan tidak menerima satu kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Tuan yoongi juga tidak tanggung-tanggung memberi para pelayan hukuman jika tidak mematuhi perkataannya atau bertindak yang tidak menyenangkan hatinya, berbeda dengan tuan jimin yang lembut dan selalu memaafkan.

Karena itu dirinya takut kini, takut jika ia secara tidak sengaja membuat tuan min tidak menyukainya.

"baiklah, kau pasti sudah tau siapa akukan?" suara berat itu kembali mengalun dengan aura penuh kekuasaan yang mengelilinginya.

Marilyn mengangguk pelan membalas perkataan tuan yoongi.

Tersenyum remeh, "ya, aku min yoongi kepala rumah disini, aku harap kau dapat menjaga puteri kecilku yang cantik dengan baik. jika tidak, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memberimu pelajaran. Mengerti?"

Meringis ngeri, marilyn kembali mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan para pelayan, dirinya heran bagaimana mungkin tuan jimin yang penuh kasih bisa bersanding dengan tuan yoongi yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik.

"namjoon, dimana jimin?" tanyanya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi ruangan yang diisi marilyn yang tengah bermain dengan puteri kecilnya.

"ada dikamarnya tuan, beberapa hari ini tuan jimin sedang sakit sepertinya"

Terpaku ditempat, "sakit? Kenapa?", wajah min yoongi kini menampilkan raut kekhawatiran.

"saya tidak tau tuan, tuan jimin selalu berkata baik-baik saja. Tapi saya selalu melihat tuan jimin yang tampak kacau dan enggan meninggalkan kamarnya", jelas namjoon.

Min yoongi kini sepenuhnya khawatir dengan keadaan jimin, takut sesuatu hal terjadi pada istrinya itu.

"kau boleh pergi namjoon",

Namjoon membungkuk sebentar, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan tuannya yang kini berjalan lebih cepat untuk memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

"sayang?", tersentak, jimin melirik yoongi yang menutup pintu kamar pelan dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Duduk disisi ranjang samping jimin yang berbaring setengah duduk, min yoongi dapat melihat wajah jimin yang pucat dengan mata bengkak yang menyendu.

Mengelus sayang pipi jimin, "kau kenapa chim? Namjoon berkata padaku, kau sakit"

Menggigit pelan bibir cherry nya, tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua mata cokelat teduhnya, "yaa, aku—sedang sakit hyung"

Jimin dapat melihat raut wajah suaminya yang menatapnya khawatir, "kenapa mengatakan pada namjoon baik-baik saja jika sakit, harusnya kau memanggil dokter chim"

Jimin tersenyum kecil menahan perih, "dokter tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan sakitku, hyung",

Min yoongi menatapnya _intens_ , tidak mengerti akan perkataan jimin, memangnya sakit apa istrinya ini sampai dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkannya? Semakin membuat yoongi bertambah khawatir, takut jika jimin istrinya ini sakit parah.

"aku sakit karena aku,—aku merindukanmu hyung", bisiknya yang masih dapat didengar yoongi.

Kepala jimin menunduk, matanya menatap tangannya sendiri yang menggenggam erat selimut warna biru muda kesukaannya, yang menutup kaki hingga pinggangnya.

Terdiam, mata yoongi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, jadi istrinya tampak kacau karena merindukannya?

Elusannya kini beralih pada surai cokelat gelapnya, mencium keningnya lama, "aku sekarang disini sayang", ucapnya mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tampak sedih karena merindukannya.

Jimin memegang pergelangan tangan yoongi erat membuat yoongi sedikit meringis.

Jimin ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa hatinya kini tengah terluka karenanya, ingin berteriak marah pada yoongi, hatinya teriris menuntut penjelasaan mengenai hubungannya dengan jungkook.

Menggigit kian erat bibirnya yang mulai lecet kini, tapi dirinya tak mampu berucap seperti keinginan kata hatinya. _Jimin takut_ , jika semua benar adanya akankah dia kehilangan suaminya? dirinya sangat takut kehilangan yoongi, _karena jimin tau, dirinya takkan mampu hidup tanpa min yoongi nya._

Terisak pelan, yoongi menatapnya masih dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa sayang, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, yoongi mengangkat wajah jimin dengan jarinya, menyentuh pelan bibirnya yang luka sebelum menciumnya sekilas dan mulai menciumi satu persatu bagian wajah jimin. ada rasa bahagia dan sakit yang bercampur didadanya kini.

"sstt, sayang aku sudah disini", meremas pelan kedua pundaknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat yoongi.

"aku janji bukan untuk mengajakmu berjalan-jalan setelah aku kembali dari bisnis luar kota", menutup erat kedua matanya, jimin mengangguk lemah.

"karena aku sudah kembali, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat mana saja yang kau mau bersama yoonji, bagaimana?"

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan min yoongi.

"kalau begitu jangan bersedih lagi, aku tidak suka melihat malaikat cantikku ini bersedih"

Tangan jimin balas memeluk suaminya erat, tubuhnya bergetar pelan, kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan tangis yang ingin meledak keluar.

"aku mencintaimu chim", mencium rambutnya penuh _afeksi_. Jimin masih dapat merasakan rasa sayang yang menguar dari yoongi untuknya.

"aku lebih sangat mencintaimu hyung, _sanga_ t".

.

.

* * *

.

 **wah yoongi dan jungkook jahat sekali ya :(, bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang.**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan komentar di cerita ini...**

 **saya sungguh, sungguh, sungguh sangat senang jika cerita aneh saya ini ada yang suka.**


	7. Chapter 7 ITS NOT ABOUT LOVE

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ITS NOT ABOUT LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **Yoongi hanya terobsesi padamu, Suatu hari nanti rasa obsesi itu akan hilang, dan kau akan ditinggalkannya"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

To : Jeon Jungkook

Subject : _i'm sorry_

Aku tidak pandai dalam meminta maaf atau memainkan kata yang akan menyenangkan hatimu. Aku tau kau sangat membenciku, kook. Semua memang salahku, aku menyesal kook, sungguh !

kumohon maafkan aku.

Aku menginginkanmu kembali, aku masih sangat mencintaimu ! Dan aku tau jelas, kaupun masih memiliki rasa yang sama.

Beri aku kesempatan kook.

.

To : Kim Taehyung

Subject : _bastrad_

BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU TAE !

hanya berhenti menguntitku seperti seorang _stalker_ dan mengirimiku beribu pesan.

Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, meskipun iya, aku tetap tidak akan kembali padamu. Kau tau jelas alasannya kenapa.

Aku sudah hidup nyaman dan mewah seperti dulu lagi, **yang tak mampu kau beri !**

.

To : Jeon Jungkook

Subject : _never_

Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu kook, bagaimanapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Kau tau benar aku, kook.

Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk bisa hidup tanpaku.

 _Kita ditakdirkan bersama selamanya._

.

To : Kim Taehyung

Subject : _fuck you_

Brengsek kau tae ! AKU TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, berani sekali kau mengikut campuri urusanku.

kau ingin menghancurkanku lagi hah?

Jangan ganggu aku brengsek !

.

To : Jeon Jungkook

Subject : fuck you _just do it._

aku lebih hancur kook !

Apa kau bahagia hidup tanpaku? Aku tau kau tidak.

Baik— untuk terakhir kalinya, Setidaknya temui aku.

jika kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi, buktikan padaku !

Temui aku kook dan aku _mungkin_ tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku janji—

.

.

To : Jeon Jungkook

Subject : kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu

Kau ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu? Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa kedua orang tuamu? Yang akhirnya membuatmu kehilangan semuanya? aku tau, kau masih belum bisa menerima semuanya.

Aku memiliki informasi mengenai detail kejadian itu.

Temui aku, setidaknya untuk informasi penting yang bisa kuberi padamu.

Dan aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu.

.

To : Kim Taehyung

Subject : none

Sabtu, 19 MEI 20XX, Temui aku di The Purple Bar, jam 9 malam.

semoga informasi yang kau miliki itu benar-benar penting.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **SABTU, 26 MEI 20XX**

.

Min yoongi menatap puteri kecil yang kini ada dipangkuannya, puterinya yang memiliki kulit dan bola mata mirip dengannya dan selebihnya mirip jimin, sangat cantik.

Jimin tersenyum menatap sendu suaminya, meski ada rasa sakit sebagian dari dirinya merasa haru, bagaimana pandangan tajam yoongi yang melembut menatap puterinya, yoongi bahkan mengajak bermain dan berbicara puteri kecilnya yang tentu saja puteri kecilnya tidak dapat memahami apa yang dilakukan appanya. Dalam hati jimin sangat berharap puteri kecilnya tidak hanya mengubah hati eomma suaminya, tapi juga bisa mempertahankan keluarga yang susah payah dibangunnya.

 **"** _ **Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa melepaskanku, jim"**_

Menggenggam erat jarinya, menutup matanya sebentar sembari mengatur nafasnya yang sesak.

"chim, bagaimana ini yoonji menangis"

Ingin rasanya jimin tertawa melihat yoongi dengan wajah paniknya, _mengayun-ayunkan_ yoonji yang kini menangis kencang.

"sini berikan padaku hyung", yoongi memberikannya pada jimin, dan _cengo_ melihat bagaimana yoonji yang langsung menghentikan tangisnya saat jimin menggendongnya sembari bernyanyi kecil. _Cemberut_ , yoonji puteri kecilnya, tampak tenang dan nyaman bersama jimin, istrinya, daripada dirinya.

"yoonji anak appa pilih kasih rupanya", tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir cherry nya yang gemuk.

Jimin memanggil marilyn untuk menyusui puterinya, bagaimanapun setiap 1-2 jam sekali puterinya harus diberi asi.

Mengambil yoonji dari tangan jimin, marilyn membawanya pergi masuk kedalam untuk menyusui nona yoonji di kamarnya yang bersebelahan tepat dengan kamar tuannya. berbeda dengan pelayan lain, marilyn pun diberi fasilitas kamar pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri, sama seperti namjoon. karena yoonji tidur bersama keduanya, tentu mereka tidak ingin kerepotan jika malam-malam yoonji lapar ingin menyusui.

Mulai saat inipun marilyn tidak hanya menjadi ibu asi untuk yoonji tapi juga menjadi pelayan pribadi yang dipercaya jimin.

"pelayan itu selalu tampak ketakutan jika berada didekatku", yoongi menatap marilyn yang menjauh dari keduanya kedalam manor.

"marilyn? Tidak hanya marilyn, hyung, tapi semua pelayan takut padamu"

Mengernyit heran, "memangnya ada apa denganku chim?"

"Itu karena hyung galak pada semua pelayan", jelas jimin sembari menyentil main-main hidung suaminya.

yoongi menatap istrinya dengan raut wajah pura-pura tersinggung, kembali mendatangkan tawa kecil dari jimin yang merasa suaminya tengah bertingkah imut.

"aku tegas jim-", belanya. "lagipula kenapa kau menerimanya? Dia bukan dari yayasan tempat kita mengambil para pelayan, kan? Namjoon bilang kau memberi pekerjaan secara pribadi padanya"

yoongi menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha jimin, saat ini keduanya tengah berada di taman belakang manor yang luas, _seperti orang tamasya_ , keduanya duduk diatas tikar yang dihamparkan diatas tanah, menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji ditaman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga mawar kesukaan jimin juga danau kecil yang ada didepannya.

Jimin ingin menikmati waktu bersantainya dengan yoongi dan sebagai suami yang baik, yoongi hanya mengikuti keinginan istrinya.

Jimin mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan marilyn, saat itu dirinya tengah menunggu yoongi yang katanya _sibuk_ akan telat datang ke rumah sakit, menunggu wanita yang disewa rahimnya akan segera melahirkan anak mereka. Jimin berharap yoongi dapat menemaninya melihat moment kelahiran anak mereka.

Duduk diruang tunggu dengan sedikit kecewa karena suaminya.

Dan disana, ia melihat marilyn, yang sama akan segera melahirkan pula. Sayangnya, rumah sakit tidak mau menampungnya, rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit _elite_ dan marilyn hanya orang miskin yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang akan membantu biaya rumah sakit.

Melihat perdebatan antara pihak rumah sakit dan wanita malang itu, jimin berniat membantunya, membiayai semua persalinannya. Tapi sayangnya, karena telatnya penanganan dokter tadi, Kandungan marilyn yang memang bermasalah menyebabkan janinnya meninggal dalam kandungan.

Jimin simpati sesekali mengunjungi kamarnya, berbicara banyak padanya. Marilyn mengingatkannya akan eomma nya dulu, _yang hamil korban kekerasan lelaki_. Memikirkan hidup marilyn yang akan luntang-lantung dijalanan nanti, jimin menawarinya pekerjaan mengingat anaknya nanti memerlukan asi. Awalnya marilyn ragu, tapi jimin memberinya waktu untuk berfikir. Hingga akhirnya marilyn mendatanginya dan menerima tawarannya.

"aku bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit, aku kasihan padanya hyung, anaknya meninggal dalam kandungan tepat saat ia akan melahirkan dan dia tidak memiliki sanak keluarga. aku berbicara banyak dengannya, ia mengingatkanku akan eommaku hyung", mata jimin menyendu, mengelus sayang surai hitam suaminya.

Yoongi menatap jimin _intens,_ mengambil pergelangan tangannya, menciuminya, "istriku benar-benar seorang malaikat rupanya".

.

 **"** _ **aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat kau bisa bertahan, jim"**_

.

* * *

 **.**

 _To : Dr. Ray Iskander_

 _Subject : none_

 _Hallo Dr. Iskander,_

 _bagaimana kabar anda? saya harap anda masih mengenali saya, Jeon Jungkook._

 _Saya menghubungi RS tempat anda praktek di korea selatan, dan mereka mengatakan anda sudah tidak lagi bekerja disana dan pindah praktek di RS. California, benarkah itu?_

 _Anda tau saya tidak pandai berbasa-basi, karena itu langsung pada intinya saja, saya ingin menemui anda untuk membicarakan_ _ **kelainan**_ _yang saya miliki, yang tentunya anda tau._

 _Saya hanya dapat mempercayai anda, mengingat anda dokter pribadi keluarga saya dulu. Saya sangat berharap anda dapat membalas email ini dengan segera dan memberitahukan alamat rumah sakit tempat anda praktek saat ini._

 _Terima kasih. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan Dr. Iskander._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **DESTINY USA, SYRACUSE, NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim seokjin menganga, berfikir seberapa bahagianya jika bisa hidup bersama min yoongi yang bisa memberimu segalanya, lihat saja Jeon Jungkook, temannya itu saat ini sangat menikmati menghabiskan uang _yang sudah pasti pemberian Min Yoongi_. Keduanya tengah berada di **Destiny USA** **,** **Syracuse** , mall terbesar di New York dan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar ke-6 yang ada di Amerika Serikat.

Beberapa jam yang lalu jungkook menghubunginya ,untuk menemaninya berbelanja, yang tentu saja dia tolak, dirinya hanya diberi waktu libur hari ini saja dan ingin menikmatinya dengan bersantai. Malas sekali kalau harus menemani Jeon Jungkook berbelanja, mengingat anak itu kalau sudah belanja lupa waktu seperti wanita.

Tapi saat jungkook _mengiminginya_ dengan traktiran belanja sepuasnya, mana mau Seokjin menolak.

Dan sinilah ia, keliling kesana-kemari mengikuti jungkook yang masuk toko satu ke toko lainnya, dan yang membuatnya menatap tak percaya adalah setiap toko yang dimasuki oleh keduanya, Jeon Jungkook itu akan keluar dengan membeli beberapa barang yang bahkan Jin tau tidak diperlukannya.

Sepertinya menjadi _peliharaan_ Min Yoongi sangat menyenangkan, melihat pemuda Jeon itu bisa menghamburkan uang tanpa khawatir akan miskin karena kehabisan uang. _Well,_ Jin rasa harta milik Min Yoongi tak akan habis-habis, apalagi sekarang perusahaan itu maju dengan pesat di Amerika. _Beruntungnya Jeon Jungkook_.

"jin, jangan melamun saja, bantu aku"

Menatap jungkook dengan raut kesal, tak taukah ia kakinya itu sudah sangat pegal mengikutinya berkeliling, mana ia pun harus membawakan barang belanjaannya yang banyak, dan sekarang ia harus menambah kantong belanjaannya yang lain? yang benar saja !

"aku tidak tau, saat kau memintaku untuk menemanimu belanja, maksudnya adalah harus menjadi pelayan yang membawa barang belanjaanmu jeon"

Menatap jin dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya, "ayolah jin, aku kan mentraktirmu belanja sepuasnya juga"

Mendengus kesal, "jika bukan karena itu, aku malas sekali menemanimu apalagi harus seperti ini" mengangkat barang belanjaan jungkook yang ada ditangannya.

Tertawa kecil, "maaf, maaf, ayo sekarang kita cari tempat makan, yah- sambil istirahat", menatap jin dari bawah keatas yang kelelahan dengan wajah menahan kesal, "melihatmu yang seperti seorang pelayanku, aku jadinya kasian". Seokjin hanya melotot tak terima pada temannya itu.

.

"sekarang, aku merasa duduk adalah sebuah anugerah"

Menatap jin malas, "berlebihan", balasnya acuh.

jin menatap jungkook masih tidak terima, sebelum menatap sekeliling _resto_ tempat mereka istirahat kini, jungkook memesankan makanan juga minuman untuknya dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"aku senang melihatmu baik dan bahagia"

Jungkook menatap jin dengan senyum kecut, "aku tidak terlalu bahagia sih, tapi yah—setidaknya hidupku nyaman"

Jin menatap jungkook dengan pandangan menyelidik, membuat jungkook terkekeh geli, "aku suka kebebasan, dan sekarang aku harus mendapatkannya dengan memohon".

Seokjin mengerti jelas apa maksudnya, _jeon jungkook adalah milik min yoongi,_ peliharaannya atau bahasa halusnya simpanannya. Seokjin jelas tau juga bahwa tuannya jungkook itu _posesif_ sekali padanya.

Biasanya jika pergi kemanapun bahkan sekedar mengunjungi jin sekalipun, jungkook akan selalu dikawal oleh _bawahannya_ Min Yoongi. Min yoongi amat sangat menjaga _simpanannya_ ini, dan sekarang penjagaan jungkook semakin ketat semenjak adanya insiden jungkook yang melarikan diri dari Min Yoongi dulu, _katanya_.

Padahal sebenarnya, saat itu jungkook hanya tengah menenangkan diri dan Min Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai jungkook yang kabur darinya bersama mantan kekasih, _menggelikan._

"kau memohon?", Jin tau seberapa besar ego jungkook, mendengar jungkook memohon pada seseorang tentu itu _sedikit mengejutkannya_.

Mendesah pasrah, "mau bagaimana lagi? jika tidak dia tidak akan membebaskanku, aku benci sekali jika kemanapun harus dikawal. Pejabat saja bukan aku ini !"

Berfikir mengenai hal itu membuat _mood_ jungkook bertambah buruk, bagaimana tidak? dilobi apartemen nya bahkan selalu ada yang _mengawasinya_ 24 jam, dan jika ia pergi kemanapun, bawahan Min Yoongi yang disuruh menjaganya – _mengawasi_ \- akan mengikutinya kemanapun.

Setiap kali jungkook berkata bahwa ia tidak akan berbuat kesalahan seperti saat itu lagi, Min Yoongi tetap tidak akan mendengarnya dan tetap menyuruh bawahannya bergantian menjaganya. Itu membuat jungkook kesal, bahkan untuk bertemu Jin saja tidak bisa. Belum lagi, kemana-mana dirinya yang harus minta ijin.

" _Bahagia sih hidup mewah, tapi terkekang", batinnya miris._

Jin terkekeh geli melihat jungkook yang memberengut, "itu karena baginya kau berharga, kau satu-satunya yang dijadikan simpanannya"

bahkan kalau boleh jujur dirinya saja iri melihat jungkook yang dimatanya kini hidup senang dengan kemewahan yang didapatnya, apalagi Min Yoongi sangat memanjakan pemuda Jeon itu. Apa yang diinginkan Jeon Jungkook akan selalu terpenuhi.

Kini senyum bangga tampak diwajahnya, "tentu, aku berharga bagi siapapun".

Memutar matanya malas, kepercayaan diri jungkook masih saja besar meski itu memang benar.

Jungkook itu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, belum ditambah tubuhnya yang tinggi dan _seksi._ Juga jangan lupakan jungkook itu seorang penggoda ulung dan _lihai_ dalam memberi _service_ , karena itu dulu banyak sekali para pelanggan kaya, seorang pria maupun wanita yang hanya ingin dilayani olehnya.

Menatap Jungkook _intens_ , semua orang hanya tau jika Jeon Jungkook itu orang yang baik dan ramah ditambah dengan sifatnya yang _kekanakkan_.

Tapi Seokjin tau jelas, jika Jeon jungkook itu sebenarnya orang yang _licik dan sangat egois,_ salah satu aktor yang patut diberi penghargaan piala oscar, jungkook sangat pintar berakting hingga kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyadari dan menebak dengan pasti ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Kebohongan atau kebenaran yang diucapkan mulut manisnya tidak akan pernah bisa dideteksi.

salah satu kehebatan Jungkook adalah ia pandai mengambil hati dan simpati orang.

Dimata kim seokjin, jeon jungkook itu orang yang berbahaya, _yang untung saja ia temannya_.

Jika jeon jungkook sudah menginginkan sesuatu, maka pemuda jeon itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.

"kim taehyung selalu menghubungiku, dia terus menanyaimu, itu sangat mengganggu. Bolehkah aku menyebutnya sebagai teror?"

Melirik sekilas pada salah satu orang disana yang terang-terangan memandanginya tertarik, sebelum kembali menatap jin, "biarkan saja"

" _i know you still love him_ ",

Tersenyum miring pada seokjin. Kim Seokjin adalah _satu-satunya_ teman yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya olehnya, selain mereka sama-sama perantauan dari korea selatan yang terjebak di salah satu kota besar New York, Amerika Serikat, dan _terpaksa_ bekerja sebagai pemuas hasrat, kim seokjin juga orang yang sangat paham akan jungkook.

Pertama kalinya ia masuk kedunia malam, Kim Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan pertemanan disaat yang lain menganggapnya saingan.

Bar tempatnya bekerja adalah bar biasa, kalangan menengah kebawah dan si tuan pemilik bar selalu _meng-anak emas-kannya_ karena semenjak adanya jungkook, bar biasa itu didatangi para pengusaha atau bahkan pria dan wanita kalangan atas yang tertarik padanya, lebih jelasnya tubuhnya. Awalnya jungkook selalu menolak jika harus melayani pelanggan dengan berhubungan intim, tapi karena butuhnya uang dan juga hasratnya yang ingin dipuaskan setelah dirinya putus dengan sang mantan, T _aehyung,_ Jungkook menerimanya bahkan menikmatinya.

 _ **Sebelum akhirnya Min Yoongi datang.**_

"'jika hanya mengandalkan cinta, tentu tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia', Itu kata-katamu Jin"

Jin mengangguk membenarkan, "itu benar, tapi kau benar-benar masih mencintainya bukan?",

Tanpa perlu mengatakan jawabannya pun, Jin sudah tau jawaban dari pemuda Jeon yang duduk didepannya itu. dia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut _munafiknya_ Jungkook.

Menatap Jin lekat, " _of course_ Jin, _taehyung is my first love_ , orang yang membuatku _lihai_ hingga seperti ini dan yang paling penting—dia _satu-satu_ nya orang yang selalu bisa membuatku puas"

Menghentikan pembicaraan disaat pelayan perempuan mengantarkan pesanan keduanya, jin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum tampan yang mengundang saat sang _waitress_ seksi menata makanannya di meja yang keduanya duduki, membuat pipi _waitress_ yang jin lihat name tag nya bernama "Cally" bersemu dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Jungkook yang didepannya menatapnya jengah, Seokjin memang selalu tebar pesona.

Kembali menatap jungkook saat Cally _si waitress seksi_ menjauhi mejanya melayani pelanggan yang lain, "kau berkata seolah kau tidak puas dengan Min Yoongi"

Jin langsung melahap makanan yang kini tersaji dihadapannya, perutnya sudah lapar dari tadi mengingat saat dirinya pergi mengantar Jungkook, belum diisi satupun makanan.

Geli menatap Jin yang makan lahap seperti orang kelaparan, _lupa jika sendirinya juga suka seperti itu._

"tentu aku puas..hanya—"

jeda nya terlalu panjang membuat jin berdecak kesal sendiri, "hanya?"

" _tidak sepuas Taehyung_ ", nadanya pelan, berbisik, yang masih dapat didengar telingan tajam seokjin.

Jin mengangguk pelan dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan, "aku lihat itu, lalu bagaimana dengan keinginanmu untuk menikah bersama Min Yoongi?"

Mengangkat gelas berisi cairan manis berwarna merah yang dipesannya, meminumnya sebentar sebelum menghela nafas dengan raut wajah yang tengah berfikir sesuatu, "aku akan membatalkan rencanaku, lagipula, aku mau pergi ke _California_ "

Jin kini mengernyit heran, "kenapa? Min Yoongi mengajakmu tinggal disana?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "tidak, kau tau? Jimin menemuiku"

Tersentak kecil, jin menghentikan acara mengunyahnya sebentar, memandang jungkook ragu, "maksudmu istrinya Min Yoongi?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang aneh.

"dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. apa Kau tau jin? meski Min Yoongi saat ini memujaku dan mengatakan sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku tau jelas hatinya hanya milik park jimin", jungkook menatap kaca besar _resto_ yang memandangkan pemandangan kota yang cerah disore hari, mendesah pelan, "itu dapat aku lihat dari sulitnya Min Yoongi melepas Jimin, ditambah dengan Jimin yang kini sudah tau, rencanaku pun akan semakin sulit", jelasnya.

Jin mengangguk mengerti, Jin tau siapa park Jimin, meski tidak pernah melihatnya, Jungkook menceritakan segalanya padanya.

Bagaimana Min Yoongi yang bisa menikah dengan pemuda Park itu, dan semua hal tentang pemuda Park itu.

Yah, Seokjin dapat menyimpulkan sendiri, dalam hubungan kan memang selalu ada rasa jenuh atau perasaan ingin mencoba yang lain dan sebagainya. Mungkin saat ini Min Yoongi tengah bosan dengan istrinya, lalu bertemu dengan _si seksi Jeon_ dan mendapatkan pengalaman baru bersama temannya itu hingga menjadikannya simpanannya.

Meringis dalam hati, inilah salah satu alasan dirinya enggan terikat. Baginya, pernikahan itu sesuatu yang sakral yang tidak hanya mengucap janji setia dihadapan tuhan, tapi juga sebuah komitmen besar yang harus dijaga, dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain adalah kuncinya.

"lagipula untuk apa juga kau ingin menikah dengannya? Bukankah semua ini juga sudah cukup untukmu? Kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya"

Seringai kecil kini bermain diwajah cantiknya, "manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas dan cukup, begitupun aku, jin ! aku ingin lebih dan hanya menjadi istrinyalah aku bisa puas mendapatkan segalanya. _Aku ingin semua yang dimilikinya_ "

Menelan makanannya dan meminum minumannya sendiri sebelum tawa kecil keluar dari dua belah bibir tebal Jin, Jeon Jungkook memang orang yang serakah pikirnya, "kau berharap banyak Jeon, meski kau jadi istrinya pun, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua kekayaannya menjadi milikmu, kecuali jika kau memiliki anak, dan seingatku kau cerita kalau Min Yoongi sudah punya puteri"

"anak ya?—aku juga bisa memberinya, _lagipula ada alasan lainnya_ "

"baiklah, lalu apa sekarang? apa Min Yoongi tau istrinya menemuimu?"

jungkook kembali menggeleng pelan, "sudah kukatakan aku akan pergi ke _Los Angeles, California, jin. well,_ Min Yoongi bahkan tidak tau jika Jimin sudah mengetahui semuanya _"_

"oke, lalu untuk apa ke LA? Yoongi mengajakmu berlibur lagi?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Jin tajam. "aku akan pergi dari Min Yoongi, sekarang—, aku akan benar-benar kabur darinya", berkata acuh sembari melanjutkan acara makannya. Seolah perkataannya barusan tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tersedak makanannya, mulutnya menganga, Seokjin menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook yang duduk didepannya, "APA?", Jin berteriak nyaring hingga mengundang tatapan heran dari sebagian pelanggan disana.

Jungkook menatap satu persatu orang yang memandangi heran keduanya dengan tatapan minta maaf sebelum melotot dengan kedua bola mata besarnya pada Jin, yang tidak menghiraukannya.

Jin pikir, temannya ini pasti sudah gila, kabur dari Min Yoongi? Mana mungkin bisa ! Apalagi dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya saat ini, perusahaannya saja tengah memasuki sebagian pasar wilayah Amerika Serikat, Min Yoongi bahkan bisa menyuruh seratus orang atau lebih untuk mencarinya, tentu jungkook kabur pun pasti akan kembali ditemukan.

"makanlah dengan benar Jin, jangan membuatku malu", desisnya membuat Jin sedikit ngeri.

Jin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan membersihkan makanannya yang jatuh dari mulutnya, "kau pasti bercanda?"

tawa kecil mengalun dari dua belah bibirnya, "jelas tidak, ikutlah bersamaku Jin, lagipula apa yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaanmu saat ini? Kau tidak _bertuan_ dan kau tidak hidup senang pula tuh", nadanya sedikit menyindir, "setidaknya bersamaku tidak akan merugikanmu, aku sudah menjual apartemenku", melirik Jin yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, "tentu secara diam-diam juga beberapa _aset_ yang pernah dihadiahi Yoongi padaku dan aku juga memiliki simpanan uang yang banyak, aku bisa memberimu pinjaman untuk membuka usaha disana atau setidaknya anggaplah liburan bagimu selama beberapa bulan jika kau masih betah di New York"

Tawaran jungkook tentu menggiurkannya, lupakan kata sindiran yang terselip disetiap bait katanya tadi.

mengangguk setuju, Jin kini menatap Jungkook curiga, merasa ada yang aneh, "kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi bukan?"

Tersenyum sinis yang menurut Jin sedikit menakutkan, "apa yang harus kurencanakan Jin? ikut saja denganku. Aku sudah lelah begini terus, lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Park Jimin yang baik hati dan polos itu semakin terluka karena suaminya selalu datang minta dipuaskan olehku"

Kembali menganga menatap Jungkook, Tidak mungkin ini Jeon Jungkook. karena Jungkook yang Seokjin kenal bukan orang yang suka mengalah.

Ada kilat aneh dimatanya, Jin yakin Jungkook tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

* * *

 _._

 _To : Jeon jungkook_

 _Subject : none_

 _Hallo mr. Jeon jungkook,_

 _saya senang anda dapat menghubungi saya kembali, kabar saya tentu baik dan saya harap anda juga baik._

 _mana mungkin saya melupakan anda mr. Jeon, tak perlu sungkan saya mengenal anda sedari dulu, saya mengerti dengan jelas anda mr. Jeon._

 _Benar, saya kini menetap dan bekerja di RS yang ada di Los Angeles, California. Saya tentunya senang mendengar bahwa anda hanya dapat mempercayai saya._

 _Anda bisa mengunjungi tempat praktek saya saat ini di Rs._ _San Judas Medical Group_ _,_ _2972 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, CA 90010_ _, Amerika Serikat._

 _Saya menunggu kunjungan anda, Semoga hari anda juga menyenangkan mr. Jeon_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **MIN INTERNATIONAL CORP.**

 **SENIN, 28 MEI 20XX**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Namjoon menunduk dengan 5 orang bawahan lainnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang takut pada amarah yang menguasai tuannya.

"jelaskan sekali lagi !" desisnya berbahaya. meneguk ludahnya, salah satu dari lima orang bawahan itu memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, "tuan jeon jungkook,— _menghilang tuan_ " nada suaranya memelan di akhir.

Membanting vas kaca kantornya tepat pada bawahan yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, yang tidak bergeming meski kini kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"apa maksudnya Namjoon?" wajah pucat Yoongi kini memerah sepenuhnya, mata nya menatap tajam dengan pandangan ingin membunuh, dalam hati Kim Namjoon sebenarnya juga ketakutan, tuan Min Yoongi jika marah atau terpancing emosinya bisa mengerikan bahkan bisa _menelan korban_.

"sepertinya tuan Jungkook kabur, _lagi_ ", menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, namjoon berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasanya, "kali ini tuan Jeon menjual semua _aset_ dan barang pemberian anda, termasuk apartemen yang anda beri atas namanya tuan".

Kim Namjoon sungguh tidak mengerti akan sifat _labil_ Jeon Jungkook, simpanan tuannya ini. Dirinya hendak akan mengantarkan hadiah dari tuan Yoongi untuknya, saat recepsionist mengatakan tuan Jeon sudah tidak lagi menempati apartement miliknya selama dua hari dan sudah menjualnya, dan kini diisi oleh orang lain. itu membuat namjoon panik, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasih tuannya itu, tentu kepalanya yang melayang.

mencari tau informasi hingga membuatnya tercengang, mengetahui selingkuhan tuannya itu sudah menjual semua pemberian tuannya dan pergi entah kemana.

yang membuat Kim Namjoon benar-benar tak menyangka adalah Jeon Jungkook yang sepertinya _sangat niat_ untuk pergi meninggalkan tuan yoongi. tidak seperti waktu itu.

Menutup matanya, menggeram emosi, Min Yoongi itu orang yang royal apalagi jika menyangkut kekasihnya yang _seksi,_ jika Jungkook minta di belikan ini itu, tentu Yoongi akan langsung memberinya, termasuk Jungkook yang meminta dibuatkan cafe karena katanya ingin memulai usaha, menginginkan dibelikan mobil mewah yang hanya ada 3 didunia juga apartemen _miliyaran dollar_ , Min Yoongi akan langsung memberikan semuanya tentu atas nama Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya kini Jeon Jungkook, kekasih tercintanya itu menjual semua pemberiannya untuk pergi kabur darinya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA DIA KABUR?" kali ini suaranya nyaring menggema, dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya menambah ketakutan yang sudah tercipta.

Berdehem kecil Namjoon kembali membuka suara, "tuan tidak memerintahkan bawahan untuk menjaga tuan jungkook selama beberapa minggu ini",

 _Shit._ Min Yoongi masih ingat wajah cantik dan manja kekasihnya yang minta ingin pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan penjaga darinya. Memohon dan merayunya agar tidak diawasi lagi.

 _Sial,_ tau begini ia tidak akan menuruti kekasihnya. Jika nanti sudah kembali ditemukan _ **, Min Yoongi bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran dan benar-benar memenjarakan kekasih seksinya itu selamanya.**_

Menghela nafas untuk sedikit meredakan emosinya, "aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, temukan kembali Jeon Jungkook, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian. Termasuk kau Kim Namjoon", menunjuk satu persatu orang disana dengan jari pucatnya. Min Yoongi tak pernah main-main akan ucapannya, karena itu semua yang ada diruangan itu bersumpah akan mencari tuan Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi biang masalah saat ini. _bagaimanapun caranya harus ditemukan._

Namjoon dan kelima bawahan lainnya keluar ruangan setelah diperintahkan Yoongi, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan pikiran frustasinya.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap pria yang sudah memenjarakan hatinya, dengan rasa rindu dan cinta yang membuncah, Jeon Jungkook nya selalu tampak indah.

Menyentuh wajah halusnya dengan tangan kasarnya, memeta bagian wajahnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya, Jungkook menutup kelopak matanya menyembunyikan bola mata kelam yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya, kedua belah bibir delimanya sedikit membuka, menikmatinya sentuhannya.

"cantik"

mengecup bibir delimanya sekilas, meremas pelan surai hitamnya agar kepalanya sedikit menengadah menatapnya, dan menciumi setiap bagian wajahnya.

"kau sangat cantik, kook".

Jungkook tersenyum tipis dengan kedua mata yang perlahan membuka, menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang mulai menyayu.

Berjinjit agar menyamai tinggi Taehyung, mencium sekilas juga bibir tipisnya, "dan kau selalu sangat tampan tae"

Jungkook tidak bohong, Taehyung yang didepannya ini memang sangatlah tampan.

Matanya tajam bagai elang yang memangsa dirinya, dengan bulu mata _lentik_ dan kedua bola mata sewarna coklat keemasaan, yang membuat siapapun orang yang ditatapnya merasa ditelanjangi. Termasuk dirinya.

Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tipis dan _smirk_ andalannya, yang mampu membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut.

surai rambut halus yang dicat pirang, menambah kesan seksi dari seorang kim taehyung.

Lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya, tubuh tidak terlalu berisi tapi memiliki otot kecil yang terbentuk ditubuhnya dengan bahu lebar, terbungkus dengan kulit tan yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Baginya, Kim Taehyung adalah defenisi dari kesempurnaan.

Jemari tangannya yang panjang dengan vena yang tampak menonjol mengelus rahangnya,

begitu lembut, sangat menggoda.

sebelum turun menyentuh tulang belakangnya yang masih ditutupi serat kain pakaian.

itu hanyalah sentuhan biasa tapi bisa membuat Jungkook bergetar dengan pikiran yang mulai melayang ke langit, matanya kian menyayu. Hanya Taehyung yang mampu melakukan sihir ini padanya.

Semakin mendekat, Taehyung semakin menipiskan jarak keduanya, Jungkook dapat mencium aroma parfurm maskulin ditubuh Taehyung yang menguarkan bau _khas woody oriental_ yang membangkitkan gairah, membuat kepala Jungkook pusing. Terlalu memabukkan.

Memeluk Jungkook, Taehyung menghirup aroma vanilla yang khas, mencium kupu-kupu perpotongan lehernya. bergerak pelan maju, memundurkan langkah jungkook hingga kakinya sampai di sisi ranjang.

Taehyung mengiring perlahan tubuh Jungkook untuk berbaring diranjang.

pandangan Jungkook berkabut, ini belum inti tapi matanya sudah basah, tubuhnya kembali bergetar pelan kala jemari panjang Taehyung mengelus dada yang bergerak turun memberi rangsangan pada tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian mahal harga _ribuan dollar_ , mengigit bibirnya yang ingin melenguh karena sentuhan sensual tangan nakal Kim Taehyung.

"kook, aku menginginkanmu", bisiknya halus bagai bisikan iblis yang menggoda iman hamba tuhan. _yang membuatnya terjatuh_ , kedua tangan jungkook meremas kain kasur. Matanya menutup erat, tubuhnya sangat ingin dinodai _sang iblis_ yang menatapnya lapar.

Taehyung menatap _intens_ bidadari cantiknya, membuka satu-persatu kancing baju yang dipakainya.

Taehyung tak perlu surga untuk dapat melihat malaikat, Jungkook yang tengah terbaring menahan hasrat dibawahnya ini adalah malaikat yang menciptakan surga tersendiri baginya.

Kembali menyentuh tubuhnya, tangan penuh dosa Taehyung bergereliya halus memeta bagian tubuh atas hingga pinggang bawahnya yang mulus tanpa cela. Kembali menghirup aroma memabukkan dari Jeon Jungkooknya, Menciumi kupu-kupu rahang Jungkook yang kemudian turun pada dadanya, menyapa kedua puting pinknya dengan ciuman halus, dan perlahan turun lagi untuk menciumi perut ratanya.

Menempelkan kening keduanya, "perlihatkan aku matamu kook", nafas hangatnya menggelitik hingga kehatinya, hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan.

membuka kedua matanya, mata bening Jungkook melihat jelas kedua mata Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengannya, menatapnya penuh kerinduan akan rasa sayang .

"aku mencintaimu kook"

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis, jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih mencintai pria diatasnya ini. Tapi pikiran rasionalnya menolak meski hatinya berteriak ingin Kim Taehyung.

Bibir keduanya begitu dekat , ingin menempel dan saling melumat, untuk menyatakan perasaan yang tak mampu terucap kata-kata.

Melenguh kecil saat tangan Taehyung mengelus area pinggangnya.

Memajukan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir diatasnya, mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Taehyung.

"sentuh aku tae"

Tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan pipinya, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook dan membawanya diatas kepalanya.

Taehyung melumat bibir delima Jungkook, saling menghisap, berperang adu lidah sampai Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri sebelum membiarkannya mengecap isi goa hangat mulutnya. Mendominasinya, Seperti biasa yang dilakukannya.

Sesak, ciuman keduanya terlepas, Jungkook mengisi pasokan udara diparu-parunya yang menipis. Wajahnya bersemu merah semakin cantik dipandangan Taehyung.

Turun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka bajunya sendiri, masih dengan tatapan yang mengunci pada mata bening Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak ingin terburu-buru, ingin menikmati momen yang ada kini untuk bisa memuaskan rasa rindu nya pada pemuda jeon.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya, meski bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja Taehyung selalu membuatnya gugup.

Hasratnya akan cinta yang masih tersimpan untuknya memenuhi tubuh Jungkook kini, gairah yang tak mampu lagi ditahannya membuatnya benar-benar semakin pusing. Matanya berair.

Taehyung sepenuhnya telanjang, menampilkan tubuh bak seorang dewa, dengan miliknya yang besar yang sudah mulai menegang.

Tubuh Jungkook terbakar, panasnya terasa bagai api neraka yang menyiksa, Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung menyentuhnya dengan dosa agar ia bisa mencapai surganya sendiri.

Kembali mendekat, Taehyung membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Jungkook dan membuangnya asal. Kini keduanya sama-sama polos.

Tangannya kembali menyentuh pelan dan mengelus paha padatnya, "kau begitu bersih kook", mencium kupu-kupu area paha sampai kaki bawahnya.

Bergerak naik dengan pelan, bibir penuh dosa itu kini menciumi sensual seluruh tubuhnya, memeta setiap detail bagian tubuhnya dengan jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan yang membuatnya meringis perih dan melenguh nikmat. Menodai kulit putihnya dengan warna merah yang keunguan.

Jemari panjang nakal dengan pembuluh yang menonjol itu, memilin dan memelintir puting pink yang menyembul malu-malu, kembali mengalunkan erangan dan pekikkan dari dua belah bibir delima yang tengah terbuka, meremas dadanya yang berisi layaknya meremas payudara wanita.

Sebelum mulut nakalnya yang mengambil alih, mengulum dan menggigit gemas putingnya dengan gigi putihnya.

"N-Nghhh- Taehh"

Kini menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jungkook yang selalu menguar aroma memikat, "kau selalu membuatku hilang akal kook", _lagi,_ menjilati sepanjang kulit tulang lehernya, sebelum ia tandai dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat.

Melihat hasil karyanya, leher dan tubuh tanpa cela jungkook kini dipenuhi noda merah dan luka lecet. bergerak turun—

"Akhh"

Mengigit sedikit keras paha bagian dalamnya yang mengangkang, jungkook memekik, perih akan gigi tajam taehyung yang menciptakan luka di paha mulusnya, kembali berlaku yang sama, mencium, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya kuat tanpa menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menegang keras. Menyakitkan.

"Eunggg Taehh"

Tangan taehyung menyentuh milik jungkook, memompanya perlahan, menjulurkan lidah panjangnya, bermain-main menggoda kepala penisnya dengan lidahnya dan menjilatinya seperti tengah memakan ice cream.

Jungkook melenguh, matanya basah akan air mata, ingin lebih.

Taehyung memasukan milik jungkook sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya. Jungkook dapat merasakan hangatnya goa mulut taehyung yang mengulum miliknya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya, taehyung memompa milik jungkook dengan mulut dan lidah lihai yang bermain didalamnya.

Jungkook kian menangis hebat, tangannya menggapai-gapai sebelum meremas kuat surai pirangnya.

Meringis kecil akibat remasan kuat tangan suci jungkook, taehyung menutup matanya semakin mempercepat gerakannya,

"A-Ahh- Taehh-N-Ngghh", jungkook mendesah nyaring—

tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, sedikit menyentak pinggulnya keatas, hingga juniornya menyemburkan sperma putih tepat di kerongkongannya yang langsung ia telan habis, hampir membuatnya tersedak.

-dengan lenguhan yang panjang.

Melepas milik jungkook yang mulai layu. Menatap jungkook dengan kabut nafsu yang tercipta dimata pemangsanya kini, "aku selalu suka rasamu kook" nada suaranya masih mengalun serak.

"tae-hh", nafasnya tersenggal, jungkook menghirup udara disekitarnya.

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak pernah lembut, selalu bermain kasar dengan banyak gaya baru yang dicoba.

Mengelus sayang surai jungkook yang kini sedikit basah karena keringat. Tapi ini jungkook yang dirindukannya, yang dulu disakitinya tapi juga dicintai sebegitu dalam olehnya, karena itu ia ingin menikmati ini bukan dengan gairah nafsu semata.

Untuk membuktikan pada Jungkook rasa cinta padanya masih sama seperti dulu, masih sebesar dulu, dan masih menginginkannya layaknya dulu. Taehyung hanya ingin bersama Jungkooknya.

Mencium keningnya lama, "bolehkah kook?" bisiknya, mencium cupingnya main-main.

Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping sisi lain menghindari tatapan taehyung, jungkook ingin menolak semuanya dari awal. tapi sungguh, dirinya benar-benar lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan taehyung jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya yang membuatnya lupa keadaan.

Kepalanya mengangguk, menuruti hasrat tubuhnya yang ingin disentuh taehyung.

 _ **Setidaknya ini akan menguntungkannya nanti.**_

Tersenyum, mencium pipi gembil jungkook, "berbalik dan menungging kook"

Menurut, dengan sedikit bergetar jungkook membalik badannya, menungging dengan melebarkan kedua pahanya lebar agar dapat memberi akses yang luas bagi taehyung.

membuka dua bongkahan pantat kenyalnya, taehyung dapat melihat _hole_ pink jungkook yang mengerut, masih tampak sempit, seperti seorang perawan. Memberinya _service_ dengan jilatan-jilatan lembut, sebelum menciuminya diiringi gigitan gemas dipantat kenyalnya.

Aromanya membuat pikiran taehyung melayang kesurga sepenuhnya, menjilat lagi kini lidahnya ikut bermain mencoba masuk kedalam lubang yang mengerut sempit.

 _hole_ nya sepenuhnya basah oleh salivanya.

Mengarahkan tiga jemari panjangnya didepan bibir delima jungkook, "kulum kook"

memasukkan tiga jari panjang taehyung kedalam goa mulutnya, mengulumnya seperti yang diperintahkan.

Taehyung menutup matanya, sedikit menggeram menikmati rasa kuluman mulut dan lidah jungkook pada jemari panjangnya, memberikan sengatan rangsangan, membayangkan miliknya yang dikulum.

Mengeluarkan tiga jemari panjang yang benar-benar basah oleh saliva Jungkook. Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkooknya terluka lagi karenanya.

memasukan satu persatu jari panjangnya—

"Eumm Akh-Taehh", Jungkook meringis perih.

–dan membuat _hole_ mengerut Jungkook sedikit terbiasa akan jari panjangnya yang bergerak maju-mundur didalamnya.

Lubang Jungkook sangat sempit, meremas kuat tiga jemarinya. membuatnya semakin tidak tahan.

Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang menitikkan air mata. Jarinya bergerak random kini, mencari titik yang akan membuatnya nikmat.

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya menahan desah perih sampai—

"Ouhhh-Akhh-Taehh" – Taehyung menemukan _spot_ nya, lenguhan nikmat terdengar.

menyentuh titik itu kembali, berulang kali hingga mengalunkan kembali desahan nikmat dari Jungkook.

Mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, membuat kosong _hole_ nya yang meminta diisi kembali, desahannya kini digantikkan erangan tidak terima.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, _seksi_. "aku ingin kau keluar karena milikku yang menumbukmu kook", menciuim _hole_ nya kembali, menjilat untuk kembali membasahinya _lagi._

"aku akan memasukkan milikku kook"

Jungkook mengangguk akan peringatan yang taehyung berikan, membasahi miliknya sendiri dengan ludahnya, memposisikan _milik_ nya tepat didepan lubang kosong jungkook,

"Eungg-Hhh", dan memasukkannya perlahan.

Jungkook kembali meringis dengan air mata yang kembali basah, _junior_ taehyung itu sangatlah besar.

Taehyung menutup matanya erat, miliknya belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam _hole_ Jungkook, tapi lubang jungkook sudah menekan kuat miliknya,

"jangan ditekan kook", -menggeram nikmat.

mencoba merilekskan diri, jungkook melampiskan sakitnya dengan meremas kuat bantal yang dibawahnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal putih yang kini basah dengan air matanya.

"Akhhh"

Menyentak pinggulnya, memasukan sepenuhnya kedalam lubang jungkook, _hole_ nya menghisap dan meremas kuat _junior_ taehyung.

 _Lubang_ jungkook selalu memberi kenikmatan tersendiri pada _junior_ nya. _Selalu saja sempit_.

Menunggu agar jungkook yang tengah kesakitan terbiasa dengan miliknya yang besar tertanam di _hole_ nya.

"Bergeraklah-Taehh-Sshh"

Sesuai instruksi, bergerak perlahan, menekan pada titik _spot_ jungkook yang sudah dihafal taehyung hingga kembali mendapat lenguhan nikmat dari pria dibawahnya.

"lebih cepat taehh",

Mempercepat miliknya, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya cepat. _Junior_ miliknya menumbuk keras _spot_ jungkook. Menggeram nikmat akan lubang yang juga terus meremasnya kuat.

suara nyaring jungkook yang mendesah kian menyerak , menggema di seisi ruangan kamar hotel yang disewanya.

Tubuh keduanya basah akan peluh.

Ranjangnya ikut berderit pelan.

"lebih cepat, lebih keraass ahhh", bibirnya terbuka mengalunkan desahan dan lenguhan tanpa henti dengan liur yang mengalir, mata nya membuka tutup dengan pikiran yang melayang kelangit.

Ini _seks_ biasa dan terkesan lembut, tapi rasanya lebih nikmat karena Taehyung yang melakukannya.

Menumbuk lebih keras lagi, kembali menciptakan tangisan hebat dari Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Menyentuh _junior_ Jungkook yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak, memompanya sama dengan ritme cepat yang menumbuk _hole_ nya.

"TAEHHHYUUUNGGG-Hhhh" -meneriakan namanya nyaring,

mencapai _klimaks_ dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan sperma yang keluar deras. Milik jungkook kian meremas kuat _juniornya_ pasca _klimaks_ tadi.

membuat Taehyung juga akan mencapai _klimaks_ sebentar lagi, memegang pinggang ramping Jungkook yang akan jatuh kebawah, memaju-mundurkan miliknya masih dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, sampai—

"Jungkook Ahh", menggeram dengan suara yang sama seraknya.

–Taehyung mencapai surganya, menyemburkan spermanya yang keluar banyak didalam _hole J_ ungkook.

Mengeluarkan miliknya bersama cairannya yang juga ikut mengalir keluar.

berbaring disamping Jungkook yang terengah-engah, untuk kembali menciumi wajahnya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu kook, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"apa saja?" tanya jungkook, masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

Taehyung dengan mata teduh menatapnya, mengangguk pasti. Jungkook tersenyum lelah, menyamankan diri dipelukan taehyung.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***OMAKE***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **834 FIFTH AVENUE** **, NEW YORK**

 **KAMIS, 17 MEI 20XX**

 **.**

"daddy—"

"tidak baby !"

Min yoongi terkekeh melihat kekasih cantiknya dengan bibir melengkung kebawah, _cemberut_.

Jeon jungkook menatap kesal yoongi, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tv untuk memasuki kamarnya, menidurkan diri dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menghela nafas, min yoongi mengikutinya, ikut berbaring disamping jungkook yang terbungkus selimut. Memeluknya erat, "maafkan aku baby, kau tau aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu kemanapun tanpa pengawalan. Tidak saat kau pernah kabur dulu"

Jungkook membuka selimut yang menutupinya, menatap yoongi marah dengan mata beningnya, "sudah kubilang, aku tidak kabur daddy ! apalagi _kencan_ dengan taehyung, aku hanya butuh sendiri !"

Jungkook yang marah terlihat semakin menggoda dimata yoongi, ingin sekali melahapnya jika saja ia tidak ingat ada urusan yang harus dibahas dengan hoseok sebentar lagi.

"butuh sendiri selama 4 bulan?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit kamarnya. Min yoongi tersenyum tipis, mencium pipi gembil kekasihnya, "kau mengerti aku sayang"

Mendecak kesal, tentu ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Menggigit pelan bibirnya, "kumohon daddy, pelacur kecilmu ini memohon pada daddy nya"

Kembali menatap yoongi dengan pandangan memohon, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah memohon, kecuali saat tengah _seks_. "daddy, aku ingin bebas kesana-kemari tanpa ada yang mengawasiku, lagipula apa yang akan aku lakukan? Ini menyebalkan ! toh akupun tidak akan pergi darimu, mana mungkin jalang kecil mu ini bermain dibelakangmu apalagi pergi meninggalkanmu", nada suaranya dibuat sememelas mungkin, "kumohon"

Jika kekasih cantiknya sudah merajuk seperti ini, mana mungkin min yoongi tega. Tapi jungkook pernah membuatnya takut dengan pergi darinya waktu itu, ia mana mungkin bisa percaya jika buktinya saja saat namjoon menemukannya, ia tengah bersama taehyung.

Min yoongi tersentak, kekasihnya terisak pelan dengan air mata yang jatuh. Menutup sekilas matanya, tangannya mengelus surai hitam jungkook, lalu bergerak menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, "kau tau aku tidak suka cintaku ini menangis", memandang sayang pada wajah jungkook yang masih memberengut.

"aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk tidak mengawasimu selama beberapa minggu", wajah jungkook kini kembali cerah, membuat min yoongi tertawa tak percaya dengan _mood_ pria cantiknya yang berubah-ubah dalam sekejap, "tapi hanya selama 2 minggu, mengerti?"

Sebenarnya jungkook ingin protes lagi, inginnya ia tidak diawasi selamanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Min Yoongi pemiliknya ini terlalu _posesif_.

"dan ingat, kemanapun sayangku ini pergi, harus ijin dulu, oke?"

Jungkook ingin sekali mengatakan memangnya dia siapa yang harus mengatur-atur dirinya. Sebelum ia sadar, dirinya kan sepenuhnya milik min yoongi.

Mengangguk mengiayakan pasrah, setidaknya jungkook senang, tidak perlu ada yang mengawasinya lagi beberapa minggu ini.

Mencium bibir delima dengan menggigit main-main bibir bawahnya, "sekarang aku harus pergi, ada masalah yang harus diurus"

Jungkook mengantar kepergian yoongi sampai depan pintu apartemen nya, "sayang, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengunjungimu beberapa hari ini", jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, min yoongi sedikit berdehem, "aku—ada urusan".

Ahh— jungkook mengerti, setelah menemaninya berlibur kemarin, tentu sekarang yoongi akan menghabiskan waktunya pula bersama istrinya. Ingin kembali merajuk, tapi diurungkannya, setidaknya dia juga bisa bebas pergi kemanapun kan?

Jungkook tersenyum, mencium bibir tipis yoongi, "oke".

.

.

.

"jimin?"

Jungkook kaget, yang ada didepan pintunya ini Park Jimin, istri dari Min Yoongi, pria yang baru beberapa menit lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis menatap raut terkejut jungkook, tanpa dipersilahkan, dirinya masuk kedalam apartemennya jeon jungkook, melewatinya yang tengah terpaku didepan pintunya.

Masih dengan senyum lembut yang menahan perasaan teririsnya, apartemen yang ditempati jeon jungkook ini adalah apartement termahal yang terletak di 834 Fifth Avenue, New York. menatap sekelilingnya, sesuai harganya yang mencapai USD120 juta (sekitar 1,67 trilliun)apartemen ini begitu luas dengan desain ornamen ukir menawan, dan tangga marmer bernuansa megah asli rancangan Palazzo Italia, juga diisi dengan berbagai barang mahal pula.

Menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya, dan berbalik menatap jimin yang tengah meneliti isi apatemennya.

"kau tinggal di apartement mewah ini, kook? aku tidak tau jika kau bisa tinggal disini, bukankah kau sudah kehilangan semua kekayaan yang dimiliki orangtuamu tepat ketika mereka meninggal? kau juga belum mendapat pekerjaan kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki apartemen termahal yang ada di New York?", jimin berkata halus masih dengan wajah yang dibuat heran.

Bagaimana jungkook harus menjawab? Tidak mungkin dirinya berkata bahwa suaminya yang membelikan apartemen ini padanya kan?

Menggigit main-main bibir bawahnya, "ya—orang tua ku menyisakan sebagian uangnya untukku sebelum mereka meninggal"

Tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban yang diberikan jungkook, "kita semua tau kau kehilangan seluruh kekayaannmu, dan tak menyisakan sepeserpun untukmu"

Jimin masih menatapnya dengan lembut, nada dari kata yang diucapkannya tidak mengandung racun sedikitpun, mengalun dengan halus.

menatap wajah jimin lama sebelum bibir delima jungkook mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. meski jimin tidak menampilkan emosi atau nada sinis, jungkook tau benar, jimin menemuinya dengan maksud tertentu.

Meskipun dirinya juga bingung darimana jimin mengetahui alamat apartemennya.

 _Mungkinkah ia mengikuti Min Yoongi?_

Jungkook tersenyum miring dengan menampilkan keangkuhan diwajah cantiknya, "kenapa kau disini jim?"

"aku rasa kau tau kenapa aku disini?"

"tidak, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Bohong, dirinya itu mengerti dengan jelas kenapa pemuda park itu ada disini, berdiri tepat didepannya dengan mata yang kini memandangnya nanar.

 _Sudah ketahuan rupanya_

"aku disini karena yoongi hyung"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar saat menatap raut terluka yang ditampilkan sekilas diwajah jimin, sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan raut tenang.

Jimin rasanya ingin berteriak memarahi pemuda jeon yang terlihat sangat santai seolah dia akan membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sangat ingin memukul wajah cantiknya hingga babak belur yang kini menampilkan raut wajah angkuh.

Tapi jimin tidak bisa, bukan ia lemah atau tidak berani. Hanya saja, itu bukan dirinya. Eomma nya selalu mengatakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin bukan emosi.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Jimin ingin tau apa alasan pemuda jeon ini berlaku setega ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **THE PURPLE BAR, NEW YORK**

 **SABTU, 19 MEI 20XX**

.

"kim taehyung"

"aku selalu suka saat kau mengucapkan nama lengkapku, itu selalu mendatangkan gairah tersendiri buatku, suaramu _seksi_ kook"

apa yang dikatakan taehyung itu benar adanya, dirinya selalu senang jika jeon jungkooknya memanggil namanya lengkap atau memandangnya tajam dengan mata cantiknya, jungkook itu mampu membuat siapapun bergairah hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Tertawa geli dengan perkataan taehyung, "apa ini? Kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk menggodaku?"

"tidak, Tapi jika kau tergoda itu bonus untukku", jungkook tidak tau bagaimana hati taehyung yang berdenyut rindu saat bisa mendengar tawa indah yang mengalun dari dua belah bibir delimanya. Mampu membuatnya kembali mendatangkan debaran _abnormal._

Demi tuhan, taehyung sangat merindukan makhluk yang kini ada didepannya.

"kau menjijikan tae, aku tak mau membuang waktukku, cepat katakan ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu", jungkook berucap dengan nada sinis.

"sudah kukatakan ini mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu 5 tahun lalu, juga mengenai kehancuran perusahaan appa mu"

"apa maksudmu tae, jelaskan yang benar"

Taehyung menjelaskan sesuai yang diminta jungkook.

Tersenyum miring menatap pria yang selalu dicintainya itu, tengah bergetar menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dimuka umum dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

.

.

.

.

 **834 FIFTH AVENUE** **, NEW YORK**

 **MINGGU, 20 MEI 20XX**

 **.**

 **.**

Andrew salah satu recepsionist di apartemen tempat Jeon Jungkook tinggal, kini menatap bingung padanya yang tengah melipat tangannya sambil menatapnya acuh.

Andrew sudah bekerja disana selama tiga tahun dan jeon Jungkook sudah tinggal di apartemen mewah ini selama satu tahun lebih. dimatanya, jungkook itu kekanakan tapi sangat ramah dan baik. andrew menyukai jungkook, _tidak dalam konteks romantis_.

Keduanya menjalin pertemanan, terkadang jungkook selalu menemaninya di lobi jika ia sedang jenuh. Bercerita banyak hal mengenai kegiatannya, hingga andrew hafal apa-apa saja yang dilakukan jungkook setiap harinya.

Jungkook pribadi yang menyenangkan dan selalu menebar senyum, sebab itu banyak yang menyukainya tidak hanya pegawai disana tapi juga sebagian penghuni lain diapartemen ini.

"tadi kau bilang apa Jeon?"

"bantu aku carikan orang yang mau membeli apartemenku juga beberapa barang lainnya"

"kenapa kau ingin pindah?", jungkook hanya menatapnya malas, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Andrew jelas terkejut, setelah melihat jungkook yang memasuki area lobi dengan raut wajah marah dan langsung menemuinya di meja receptionist dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi dari sini dan meminta bantuannya untuk mencarikan orang yang mau membeli unit apartemen yang diisinya, cafe nya yang terletak di _Manhattan_ juga mobil langka sport Ferrari 599xx merah yang dipakainya dan beberapa barang mewah lainnya, dalam waktu 5 hari? _mana mungkin?._

Dirinya juga sangat penasaran, apa mungkin jungkook tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya hingga berniat pergi? Melihat sekelilingnya, _Ah_ , andrew juga baru menyadari jika orang-orang yang biasanya mengawasi jungkook selama ini tidak ada.

Jika jungkook memang mau pergi dari kekasihnya tentu andrew mengerti, kekasih jungkook itu mengerikan baginya. Meski tidak mengenal dekat dan jungkook tidak pernah menceritakannya, andrew dapat menyimpulkan selain angkuh, Kekasih jungkook itu terlalu _posesif dan sangat mengekang_.

Setiap kali kekasihnya mampir pasti akan menemui bagian receptionist dulu, hanya untuk bertanya mengenai jungkook yang pergi jam berapa dan pulang kapan, atau siapa saja yang menemuinya. Padahal jelas-jelas kekasih jungkook itu sudah menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengawasinya selama 24 jam, ikut menemani sang receptionist bekerja. _Pasti kekasih jungkook itu cinta mati padanya._

"carikan saja pembeli yang mau membeli semua barang berhargaku, apartemenku, mobil dan cafe yang aku miliki, oke? Semua surat-surat kepemilikannya atas namaku, dan aku akan memberimu bagian untuk itu", saat andrew ingin bertanya kembali, jungkook sudah lebih dulu menyela menyuruhnya diam, "jangan banyak bertanya, dan jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun juga, oke?"

Andrew hanya mengangguk, Masih menatap bingung Jungkook yang saat ini tengah tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lovared :** saya senang kaka mampir ke ff ini loh, tentuuu dimana ada jungkook disana ada taehyung /itu kata adik saya/..

 **untuk yang ninggalin jejak komentar dan tidak sengaja baca ff ini. makasih sekali ya, saya gakkan bosen untuk terus ngucapin makasih...**

 **oh untuk ka swaggxrBang, saya suka loh baca komentar nya kaka :D**

 **ada yang sudah nonton video bts comeback trailer "tear" singularity? kim taehyung tampan banget yaaaa /bikin gak nahan/**


	8. Chapter 8 THE DEVIL WITHIN

_(Digital dagger- the devil within)_

 _I will keep quiet_ _  
_ _You won't even know I'm here_ _  
_ _You won't suspect a thing_ _  
_ _You won't see me in the mirror_ _  
_ _But I crept into your heart_ _  
_ _You can't make me disappear_ _  
_ _Til I make you_

 _I made myself at home_ _  
_ _In the cobwebs and the lies_ _  
_ _I'm learning all your tricks_ _  
_ _I can hurt you from inside_ _  
_ _I made myself a promise_ _  
_ _You would never see me cry_ _  
_ _Til I make you_

 _You'll never know what hit you_ _  
_ _Won't see me closing in_ _  
_ _I'm gonna make you suffer_ _  
_ _This hell you put me in_ _  
_ _I'm underneath your skin_ _  
_ _The devil within_ _  
_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 _I will be here_ _  
_ _When you think you're all alone_ _  
_ _Seeping through the cracks_ _  
_ _I'm the poison in your bones_ _  
_ _My love is your disease_ _  
_ _I won't let it set you free_ _  
_ _Til I break you_

 _You'll never know what hit you_ _  
_ _Won't see me closing in_ _  
_ _I'm gonna make you suffer_ _  
_ _This hell you put me in_ _  
_ _I'm underneath your skin_ _  
_ _The devil within_ _  
_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 _I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_ _  
_ _Look what you made of me_ _  
_ _Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear_ _  
_ _Look what you made of me_ _  
_ _Look what you made of me_ _  
_ _I'll make you see_

 _You'll never know what hit you_ _  
_ _Won't see me closing in_ _  
_ _I'm gonna make you suffer_ _  
_ _This hell you put me in_ _  
_ _I'm underneath your skin_ _  
_ _The devil within_ _  
_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DEVIL WITHIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta itu mempunyai kesanggupan yang hebat. Dia bisa membuat binatang menjadi manusia, dan manusia menjadi binatang.**

 **–WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE-**

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon mengetuk sedikit keras pintu yang terpampang didepannya yang kini dianggapnya sebagai pintu neraka, membukanya untuk menutupnya kembali pintu itu saat tuannya menyuruhnya masuk.

Melangkah masuk dan berdiri didepan tuannya yang tengah duduk dengan dagu yang ditompang dengan kedua jari tangannya yang terjalin.

Disana tuannya Min Yoongi menatap namjoon tajam dengan tatapan dingin, "ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-5, dan kau masih belum memberiku berita baik", ucapnya mengalun tenang, tapi Namjoon tau ada nada peringatan disetiap katanya.

Namjoon meneguk ludahnya diam-diam, matanya menatap kebawah pada lantai yang tertutupi permadani mahal dari Persia, yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari apa yang akan dibahas tuannya.

Memandangi corak permadani yang hampir sama dengan paragon, dengan dominasi kotak, bulatan dan garis. Warna coklat mendominasi permadaninya, memberikan kesan nyaman pada ruang kerja tuannya.

Jika saja tuannya tidak mengubah suasana ruangan kerjanya saat ini dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

"aku sudah memberimu banyak waktu, sekarang katakan, kenapa kau masih belum dapat menemukannya?"

Melirik tuannya sekilas, sebelum kembali menunduk, "tuan— saya sudah mengerahkan semua bawahan anda, sudah menyewa beberapa mata-mata terkenal, bahkan saya meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang bergerak dibawah tanah untuk ikut mencari keberadaan tuan Jungkook", jedanya sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya sendiri, "tapi tuan Jungkook masih tidak dapat diketahui keberadaannya"

Min Yoongi tertawa mengerikan dipendengaran Namjoon, "apa menurutmu kekasihku akan menghilang begitu saja? Pasti ia meninggalkan jejak ! Apa kau tidak mencarinya dengan teliti?!"

Kim Namjoon sudah sangat _jeli_ dalam mencari kekasih labil tuannya ini kemana-mana.

Mendatangi tempat kerjanya dulu, dan teman-temannya atau bisa dianggap sebagai temannya itu, mengatakan ia tidak mengetahui keberadaannya bahkan mereka tidak tau keadaan Jungkook semenjak ia keluar dari tempat kotor itu.

Mencari data di setiap stasiun kereta dan bandara airport untuk mencari informasinya, siapa tau ia pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri. Tapi tak ada satupun nama Jeon Jungkook yang melakukan perjalanan menggunakan transportasi keduanya.

Memeriksa berulang kali dengan kekuasan yang dimiliki keluarga MIN pada tiap data dijalan tol/perbatasan kota, dan anehnya tetap tidak ditemukannya nama Jeon Jungkook atau orang yang persis dengan gambar Jeon Jungkook yang melakukan perjalanan kemanapun.

Seolah Jeon Jungkook menghilang ditelan bumi dalam sekejap, masa iya jika kekasih tuannya itu masih bersembunyi di New York? Tapi namjoon yakin sekali selingkuhan tuannya itu tidak berada dikota New York. Karena ia dan yang lainnya sudah mencari seluruh bagian kota dan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil.

"satu-satunya petunjuk ialah Seokjin salah satu teman kerja tuan Jungkook dulu, ikut menghilang"

Kim Namjoon tau Kim Seokjin selain teman ditempat kerjanya dulu, Seokjin juga adalah teman dekat dan sepermainan tuan Jungkook.

Sebelum mencari ketempat lain, Namjoon sudah terlebih dahulu mencari tau keberadaan tuan Jungkook dikediaman Seokjin. Berharap bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti saat dulu tuan Jungkook kabur. Namun sayang, pria yang Namjoon diam-diam sukai itu malah ikut menghilang bersama kekasih gelap tuannya ini.

Min yoongi menutup matanya rapat, menahan emosi yang akan keluar saat ini juga, "kau sudah mencari keberadaannya di tempat mantannya itu?"

Ini pertanyaan yang Kim Namjoon takutkan dan sebisa mungkin ia hindari setiap melapor akan perkembangan pencarian tuan Jungkook, karena pasti tuannya akan semakin murka dengan jawabannya.

"Kim Taehyung pun sama menghilangnya dengan tuan Jungkook dan Seokjin, tuan", cicitnya masih dapat didengar jelas Min Yoongi.

Mata sipit Min Yoongi menatapnya lebar dengan tatapan yang ingin membunuhnya, wajah pucatnya mulai memerah karena emosi _lagi_ , "kau bilang apa? Taehyung menghilang bersamaan dengan Jungkook?" desisnya berbahaya.

kim namjoon mengangguk pelan, menegang kaget kala tuannya berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak mejanya keras dengan tangan yang menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada dimejanya dengan sekali hempasan tangan, benda-benda termasuk vas bunga kini berhamburan mengotori permadani mahal yang dipakai untuk menutupi dinginnya lantai.

Menggeram marah, "kali ini tugasmu tidak hanya membawa kembali Jungkook padaku secepat mungkin, tapi juga membunuh Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak perduli, _bagaimanapun caranya pastikan pemuda Daegu miskin itu kehilangan hidupnya_ , mengerti?", teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

Kim namjoon hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, diluar pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

" _ **kau tidak mencintai min yoongi"**_

" _ **huh? Aku tidak perlu cinta, aku hanya perlu untuk bersamanya"**_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **(JIMIN POV)**

.

.

.

Menghirup aroma siang hari yang terasa sejuk, aku dapat melihat pohon-pohon taman kota New York yang berguguran, berterbangan tertiup angin, indah seperti hujan yang jatuh dengan daun yang berwarna oranye, kuning keemasan, dan coklat terbakar.

Tak aneh jika taman **CENTRAL PARK** ini disebut sebagai taman _ikonik_ kota New York, selain indah dan nyaman, taman ini juga begitu luas sekitar 315 hektar untuk ukuran taman di tengah kawasan urban.

Bahkan taman yang dikepung gedung-gedung pencakar langit ini dibagi dengan beberapa sektor.

Saat ini aku tengah menikmati pemandangan indahnya musim gugur, di jembatan _BOW BRIDGE_ dikawasan _THE RAMBLE_ , kawasan berhutan jantungnya _**Central Park**_ , yang jauh dari keriuhan kota. Saat ini pula, aku dapat melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang datang kemari, yang lokal maupun turis asing yang ikut menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji sembari berfoto ria dan anak muda yang tengah bermersaan.

Ini hari yang menenangkan bagiku, melihat kesamping dapat aku lihat suamiku yang sedang memegang kedua sisi pegangan _baby walker_ yang ditempati anak kami yang kini memasuki usia lima bulan lebih, menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Aku tau suamiku bukan orang yang suka keramaian, ia lebih suka tempat sepi dan tenang, jadi melihatnya yang sama menikmati taman ini denganku yang ramai oleh banyak orang, membuatku senang.

Selama di New York, aku selalu datang kemari sendiri. Kadang aku kemari untuk melihat anak-anak yang tertawa riang bermain sepatu roda, juga beberapa keluarga yang mengajak anaknya bermain dengan senyum bangga, atau melihat beberapa pasangan kekasih yang beromantis ria naik perahu didanau dan menaiki kereta kuda yang mengelilingi taman.

Membuatku sangat iri, ingin sekali aku mengajak suamiku kemari kala itu, tapi sayangnya suamiku lebih memilih _kesibukkannya_ daripada berjalan-jalan denganku.

Karena itu untuk saat ini aku merasa sangat senang.

Melirik sekilas pada suamiku, kesenanganku kini terganti dengan senyum miris memikirkan yoongi hyung disebelahku yang lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini.

Beberapa bulan ini yoongi hyung selalu pulang cepat kemanor dengan raut wajah yang menampilkan emosi tapi saat menatapku wajah marahnya ditutupi dengan senyum lembut, atau pikirannya yang selalu melayang jauh bahkan jika itu sedang bersamaku, yang aku tau dia selalu memikirkan jungkook.

Meski begitu, setidaknya kini yoongi hyung selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku. Tidak pernah lagi ada alasan sibuk urusan keluar kota atau luar negeri yang membuatku khawatir dan kesepian berhari-hari dimanor tanpanya, atau pulang telat sampai tengah malam yang membuatku harus bergadang sampai malam karena menungguinya.

Tidak masalah bagiku melihat Min Yoongi, _suamiku,_ seperti orang yang kehilangan hasrat dari separuh hidupnya. Selama ia masih memperlakukanku layaknya dulu, mengasihiku dan menjagaku selalu.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah, aku tidak mau lagi mengalah, aku tidak mau orang lain bahagia diatas penderitaanku lagi. Min yoongi suamiku, _dia milikku_ , Aku akan bertahan sampai kapanpun juga, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi dariku.

Aku ingin jadi egois untuk min yoongi. Tidak peduli pengkhianatan besar yang dilakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya untuk Jungkook.

Karena untuk apa perjuangan dan pengorbananku selama ini jika aku harus kehilangannya?

Ini bukan karena aku bodoh, tapi cinta yang aku punya padanya sangat besarlah hingga aku tak akan mampu hidup tanpanya. Berjauhan dengannya kala itu saja membuatku sangat menderita apalagi selamanya, _aku mungkin akan mati_.

"indah bukan hyung?"

Tersentak , Yoongi hyung mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya padaku. Mengangguk pelan, wajah dinginnya mengulum senyum tipis yang selalu dapat menghangatkan hatiku. Tapi kini juga meremas sakit hatiku. _Apa sebegitu berartinya dia, hingga membuatmu serisau ini?_

Menghela nafas, aku sudah biasa berteman dengan rasa sakit.

aku menatap sendu puteri kecilku yang balik menatapku dengan mata polos beningnya, yang sepertinya mengerti akan kesedihan yang melanda hatiku.

Mengelus tangan kecil Yoonji yang menggapai, kini tangan mungil itu menggenggam telunjuk jari gemukku dengan senyum imut diwajah mungilnya. Yoonji puteriku sepertinya akan menuruti sifat dingin Yoongi, melihat dia daritadi tenang hanya menatap kesana-kemari tanpa menangis, tidak rewel seperti anak lainnya.

"kenapa sayang?", Yoongi kini menatapku heran, mungkin khawatir melihat wajahku yang menyendu sedih.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada, hyung".

Yoongi menatapku menyelidik, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah dan bersemu merah. Hanya suamiku, Min Yoongi yang selalu bisa membuatku seperti ini meski setelah bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, perasaan ini masih sama seperti pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku dapat mendengar kekehan kecil yang mengalun dari belah bibir tipisnya, sepertinya suamiku dapat melihat aku yang tersipu karenanya, "sehabis dari sini, istriku tercinta yang cantik ini ingin pergi kemana lagi?"

Ini yang selalu membuatku semakin menyayanginya dan melupakan _ketidak-setiaannya,_ Min Yoongi selalu memperlakukanku bak seorang puteri raja, memanjakanku dengan cintanya, berlaku lembut padaku, dan berkata manis yang menyenangkan hatiku juga menatapku seperti aku adalah malaikat yang indah hingga selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Min Yoongi selalu membuatku merasa seperti orang berharga, yang tidak bisa orang lain perbuat padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskannya? Jika seluruh hidupku saja sudah kuberikan padanya.

"aku ingin pergi makan setelah itu kita beli beberapa pakaian untuk baby yoon"

Yoongi hyung hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, "oke ratuku".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **RS. SAN JUDAS MEDICAL GROUP**

 _._

 _._

Seorang pria dan wanita memasuki area rumah sakit, berjalan mendekati meja receptionist.

Pria yang tengah berjalan itu tampan dengan rambut pirang dan kulit putihnya, wajah _khas_ asia dengan mata yang dipakaikan _lens dark brown_ , hidung mancung dan bibir gemuk pink alami. Tubuh _perfect_ nya dibalut unconventional blazer yang dipadukan dengan kaos polos dan celana panjang berbahan denim juga sepatu apron toe.

Gaya semi cassualnya, membuatnya tampak gagah dan menggoda dengan bahu lebarnya. Membuat perempuan yang tak sengaja bersitatap dengannya tersipu apalagi ditambah dengan senyum mengundang yang ditebarnya.

Sedang wanita disampingnya, memiliki wajah cantik dengan kulit putih alami hingga sebagian pria disana meliriknya tertarik.

Membuka bulgari's floral sunglass yang membingkai matanya, menampilkan mata bulat yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik dengan kedua netra yang dipakaikan _lens dark blue_. Kedua belah bibirnya ditempeli lipstik warna _red-bronze glossy_ dan pipinya dihiasi semu pink. Wajah cantik itu dibingkai dengan mahkota rambut panjang ikal sepinggang dengan poni bergaya _eyebrow sweeping blunt bangs_ yang menutupi keningnya. Rambut yang berwarna pirang coklat dengan shade emas semakin menambah kesan seksi diwajah asianya.

Aroma vanilla yang sensual menguar dari tubuhnya, dapat dihirup oleh sebagian orang yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Wanita itu berjalan _elegan_ , tubuhnya dipasangi baju _long-windcoat_ selutut yang menutup tubuhnya sepenuhnya, _legging hitam_ dan sepatu bot hak 4 cm. Membuatnya semakin tampak tinggi.

Mendapat pandangan kagum, keduanya tidak tampak mencolok hanya saja menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian orang yang dilewatinya termasuk beberapa pegawai rumah sakit.

Kini keduanya berdiri tepat didepan meja receptionist, "saya ingin bertemu dengan Dr. Iskander", pria itu berkata masih dengan senyum yang ditebarnya, wanita yang disampingnya hanya memutar kedua bola mata bulatnya sebelum menatap receptionist acuh.

"apa anda sudah membuat membuat janji sebelumnya?", tanya sang receptionist perempuan yang bernama abbey.

Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum tampan yang membuat abbey, sang receptionist tersipu.

"mohon maaf, anda membuat janji atas nama siapa?"

pria itu menatap sebentar wanita cantik disebelahnya, yang balik menatapnya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"atas nama Red, Ju— Ny. Juliana Red"

"mohon ditunggu sebentar" pinta sang recepsionist, memeriksa data janji temu dilayar komputernya.

"Ny. Red, Juliana, pasien khusus Dr. Iskander untuk pemeriksaan rutin kandungan?", abbey berucap memastikan, mendapat anggukan dari wanita yang masih menatapnya acuh tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

Abbey tersenyum, sebelum menyambungkan telpon dengan Dr. Iskander untuk menyampaikan kedatangan pasien pribadinya.

"silahkan Ny. Red, anda bisa menemui langsung Dr. Iskander diruangannya, beliau sudah menunggu anda"

Pria tampan itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh dari meja receptionist dengan wanita cantik yang masih enggan membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata, membuat abbey sang receptionist berfikir bahwa wanita cantik itu bisu.

.

.

"selamat siang, dokter"

Suara _tenor_ mengalun lembut dari dua belah bibir merahnya saat memasuki ruangan dr. Iskander.

Tersenyum lebar menatap wanita yang kini mendudukan diri di depannya, "selamat siang juga _Ny. Juliana Red_ ", membalas sapaannya dengan nada geli, mengundang kekehan dari wanita yang baru saja disebut namanya oleh sang dokter.

"mari kita periksa kandunganmu", mengarahkan _Juliana_ untuk berbaring diranjang pasien yang ada diruangannya.

Meneliti kandungan yang memasuki bulan ke 4 lebih 2 minggu lewat alat USG. Bergerak pelan di perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, menampilkan gambar abstrak yang hanya sang dokter yang mengerti.

"kandunganmu baik, apa ada keluhan sakit atau masalah selama satu bulan ini?"

 _Juliana_ berfikir sesaat lalu menggeleng pelan.

"baiklah, karena semuanya baik-baik saja, aku hanya akan kembali memberimu beberapa vitamin serta recommendasi susu wanita hamil yang aman untukmu", putusnya.

Dr. Iskander kembali ke mejanya untuk menuliskan resep, _Juliana_ merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali memakaikan tubuhnya dengan coatnya.

"kandunganmu memang tidak lemah, tapi setidaknya kau harus menjaganya, jangan memakai hak tinggi terlalu sering", menatap _Juliana_ yang memakaikan sepatu bot dikakinya.

Tersenyum kecut pada pria paruh baya yang selalu mengomeli- _menasihati-_ nya, "aku hanya memakai sepatu hak seperti ini jika tengah pergi keluar saja, tidak setiap hari !", belanya, " _trims_ untuk perhatiannya"

Tertawa kecil, Dr. Iskander menggeleng kecil akan tingkah pasien pribadinya yang ia sudah kenal semenjak masih kecil, hingga tak perlu ada rasa _formal_ antara keduanya.

" _well,_ hari ini aku tidak hanya ingin mengecek kandunganku"

Ada senyum aneh yang ditampilkan wajah cantiknya, mengerti ada maksud tertentu yang kembali diinginkan olehnya, Dr. Iskander menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya menunggu _Juliana_ menyatakan maksudnya.

"aku ingin semua catatan mengenai informasiku di RS ini dirubah kembali dengan data asliku dan tolong rubah juga data informasi mengenai usia kandunganku menjadi usia yang sudah memasuki 5 bulan"

Berfikir sesaat, Dr. Iskander menatapnya _intens_.

Dari awal dia mengatakan ingin menemuinya kala itu, Dr. Iskander sudah hafal betul ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya, sudah mengenal tabiatnya dengan baik. Dirinya menceritakan semua masalahnya dan meminta bantuan padanya.

Dr. Iskander setuju membantunya, hitung-hitung balas budi karena kebaikan hati kedua orang tuanya dulu terlebih ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

mendesah pelan, "baiklah", menyetujui kembali keinginan orang didepannya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"sudah selesai?"

pria yang menunggunya bosan diluar itu bertanya saat _Juliana_ keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

Mengangguk, melangkah pergi yang diikuti pria itu untuk memasuki area basement tempat mobil yang dipakai keduanya terparkir.

Menaiki mobil _Range Rover Autobiography Black Edition_ nya, dengan sang pria yang mulai mengemudikan keluar area RS untuk kembali ke apartemen nya yang nyaman.

"keuanganmu semakin menipis, cepatlah bertindak jika tidak ingin kembali miskin",

pria yang mengemudi itu mulai khawatir beberapa hari ini saat mengecek jumlah keuangan mereka, kehidupan yang terlalu _royal_ dan serba mewah membuat seberapapun banyaknya uang yang dimilikinya mulai perlahan habis.

Mendengus, "tenanglah jin, sebentar lagi uang ku akan kembali terisi".

.

.

.

 **" _aku sebenarnya menyayangimu park jimin, kau begitu baik. Karena itu tolong maafkan aku, jika aku juga harus menghancurkanmu"_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

 **" _kita berbeda aku pemilik sepenuhnya dari hatinya. Kau mungkin merasa dicintai dan dipujanya, tapi nyatanya kau hanya sebuah obsesinya"_**

 ** _jungkook melangkah perlahan mendekati jimin yang masih terpaku di hadapannya, matanya menatap pergerakan jungkook intens._**

 ** _Berdiri tepat didepannya, tangan jungkook mengelus halus pipi jimin, menaikkan dagu jimin dengan jarinya._**

 **" _kau benar jim, aku dan kau berbeda. Aku obsesinya dan kau— cinta sejatinya?", mengecup bibir gemuk jimin, "min yoongi tidak bisa meninggalkan cinta sejatinya dari dalam hatinya, bukan? tapi min yoongi juga tidak bisa menghilangkan obsesinya dari pikirannya ! kau tau jim? rasa obsesi selalu bisa mengalahkan logika dan kata hati"._**

 ** _Jungkook menghela nafas keras dengan nada yang dibuat sedih, "aku jadinya kasihan padamu jim, jangan menyakiti diri sendiri, jadi tolong tinggalkan min yoongi untukku", bisiknya dibuat sesensual mungkin, jimin menahan rasa yang menggelitik tubuhnya akibat nafas jungkook yang menyapu wajahnya._**

 **" _aku yang kasihan padamu", Jungkook meringis sakit, jimin memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat._**

 ** _Melepaskan pergelangan jungkook yang kini memerah, jimin menyentuh dada jungkook yang terbalut pakaian dari kain sutera mahal dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang jungkook, dan menghirup bau vanilla yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya, "aku tak heran jika taehyung atau yang lainnya tergoda padamu", bisiknya pelan yang dengan jelas didengar jungkook, termasuk suamiku._**

 **" _kau cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah", telapak tangannya turun perlahan pada kedua sisi pinggang ramping jungkook, menekannya kuat._**

 ** _Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ringisan sakit._**

 **" _sayang kesempurnaan yang dimiliki fisikmu harus diimbangi dengan sifat seorang iiblis", menatap jungkook tepat dimatanya, "kau sungguh menyedihkan kook", tersenyum manis pada jungkook yang menatapnya membola menahan emosi yang ingin meledak._**

 ** _Mengatur nafasnya, kepalanya menunduk kebawah menatap jimin yang kurang tingginya beberapa centi dari jungkook. Ingin rasanya jungkook menyingkirkan kedua tangan jimin yang meremas pinggangnya erat, hell ini menyakitkan._**

 **" _kalau begitu, seseorang harus belajar dari orang yang menyedihkan sepertiku untuk memuaskan hasrat suaminya yang tidak puas dengan istrinya ! dan seseorang ituu—kau , park jimin"_**

 **" _atau—, kau mau aku mengajarimu saat ini juga, bagaimana caranya agar bisa memuaskan hasrat gila min yoongi, huh?"_**

 ** _Tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tangan jimin melepas pinggangnya, lemas._**

 ** _Kakinya melangkah mundur selangkah dengan pandangan mata nanar yang bergerak liar, tidak ingin menatap wajah angkuh pria didepannya._**

 ** _terkekeh kecil, "kau sudah dikhianatinya, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri, tinggalkan min yoongi. Dan kau tak harus menderita lagi, mudah kan?"_**

 ** _kembali menatap jungkook, kini dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan._**

 **" _aku tidak mau lagi mengalah padamu kook"_**

 ** _Jungkook tau, jimin bukanlah orang lemah sebagaimana orang lain lihat termasuk min yoongi yang selalu menganggapnya rapuh, karena jika park jimin lemah ia tidak mungkin berada disini, berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan menyatakan diri takkan meninggalkan min yoongi yang sudah jelas-jelas mengkhianatinya._**

 **" _aku tidak tau bisa kau sejahat ini"_**

 **" _aku tidak pernah menyatakan diri sebagai orang baik, seperti kau"_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Min yoongi tidak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya ini. Park jimin bukanlah jeon jungkook, dan ia tidak pernah bisa memperlakukan jimin seperti jungkook.

Beberapa menit lalu, jimin menggodanya dan ia sudah tergoda, lalu mengatakan ingin berhubungan seks dengan hal baru, hal yang biasa ia lakukan dengan jungkook.

Min yoongi menolak dengan keras saat jimin memintanya menganiaya tubuhnya dengan kasar, dirinya memang menyukai hal-hal yang baru, tapi melukai jimin? Ia tidak akan bisa seberapapun inginnya. Apalagi ia tau, jimin, istrinya sangat suka diperlakukan lembut.

Membalikkan badanya dan menunggingkan pantat sintalnya. Jimin menyuruhnya untuk mencambuknya, memintanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Menghela nafas, min yoongi mengikuti keinginannya, tapi baru sampai 5 kali cambukkan menodai punggung mulus dan bokong gemuknya dengan luka memanjang.

Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu menjerit dengan menangis kencang. Menghentikan cambukkannya dan membuat min yoongi merasa sangat bersalah, karena melukai tubuh mulusnya.

Min yoongi kini mengerang frustasi, tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki istrinya ini.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa chim?"

Terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir, masih menahan perih yang melanda punggung dan pantatnya, rasanya sungguh sangat perih.

Jimin hanya ingin memuaskan suaminya, hanya itu ! ia pikir ia bisa belajar menjadi seorang jalang yang bisa diperlakukan sesukanya. _Atau bisa memuaskannya seperti jeon jungkook, yang menghancurkan rumah tangganya._

"aku hanya ingin mencoba memuaskanmu", isaknya disela menahan perih.

Min yoongi menatapnya tak percaya, kembali mendatangkan helaan nafas kasar darinya, "chim, aku selalu puas dengan mu tanpa perlu seperti itupun, aku sudah sangat puas !".

Min yoongi tak mungkin bisa menyakiti tubuh istrinya dengan permainan kasarnya, ia tak suka melihat jimin yang rapuh dimatanya ini terluka, apalagi mendesis menahan perih seperti ini.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sakit, jika memang benar suaminya selalu puas dengan pelayanannya, kenapa ia berkhianat?

Min yoongi menatapnya lembut, menghapus air matanya dan menciumi keningnya lama.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintai semua yang ada didalam dirimu. Kau malaikatku yang takkan pernah kubiarkan tersiksa", menciumi semua yang ada diwajahnya dengan bibir tipisnya, "hubungan intim yang aku lakukan denganmu itu selalu dapat membuatku puas dan cukup. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, mengerti?", ucapnya sembari menenangkan jimin yang masih sesegukkan.

Jimin mengangguk, min yoongi seolah dapat merasakan rasa perih luka yang mendera tubuh jimin.

.

.

"Eummmh"

Min yoongi menciumi bibir cherry jimin lama, sebelum menggigit main-main bibir bawah gemuknya, melumatnya dan memasuki rongga hangat mulutnya. Mengeksplorasi dalamnya dengan lidah panjangnya yang sesekali bergulat dengan lidah jimin, sebelum jimin membiarkan suaminya mendominasinya.

Memukul pelan dada yoongi, melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas, mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak.

min yoongi menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang kini memerah, "istriku cantik"

Min yoongi mengiring istrinya, menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang yang besar. Mengecup sekilas bibir yang kini bengkak.

bergerak turun menciumi selangkangan lehernya, menandainya dengan hisapan sensual menciptakan tanda merah yang _khas_ dikulit putih lehernya.

"Eumm-Akh-Hyung"

Membalik badan jimin, memunggunginya, Min Yoongi melihatnya tak tega, menciumi luka memanjang bekas cambukkannya tadi.

menjilati kulit yang lecet dengan mengeluarkan sedikit noda darah, membuat jimin sedikit meringis akibat perih.

Min yoongi semakin merasa berdosa karena menyakiti malaikat cantiknya, "ini pasti sakit, maafkan aku chim", mengelus penuh afeksi semua luka yang menodai punggungnya.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, "tidak hyung, ini aku yang meminta".

Kembali menciumi sepanjang tulang punggungnya menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena melukainya, mengelus halus pantat sintal yang sama terlukanya.

Jimin melenguh, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar nikmat tatkala kedua tangan pucat Min Yoongi membuka belahan pantat sintalnya yang menampakkan hole mengerutnya, menciuminya dan menjilatinya.

Menunggingkan posisi pantatnya, agar suaminya dapat lebih leluasa. Sesekali lidahnya ikut bermain masuk kedalam. Mendatangkan desahan nikmat yang mengalun dari bibir _cherry_ nya.

Melepas ciumannya, _hole_ nya kini basah akan salivanya, menyeringai kecil. Kembali membalik tubuh jimin menghadapnya, kembali memberi service ditubuh polosnya.

Mengangkat kedua kaki jimin, meletakkannya diantara kedua pundaknya.

Memposisikan _junior_ nya yang sudah tegang tepat di _hole_ yang sudah basah dengan saliva miliknya.

Memasukinya perlahan dan menyentak masuk _junior_ nya hingga tertanam sepenuhnya di _hole_ jimin yang meremas nikmat.

"Akkhh", matanya kembali basah, jimin meremas kuat kain sprei.

Rasanya masih saja sakit, bawahnya terasa terbelah dua.

Menumbuknya pelan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, mencari titik nikmatnya, memastikkan agar malaikat cantiknya tidak semakin sakit dengan _junior_ besar yang memasuki _hole_ sempitnya.

"Eumm-Hyung-Ahh Disanahh",

Menumbuk titik nikmat jimin dengan keras, hingga membuat tubuhnya mengelinjang dengan lenguhan nikmat.

"Yahh-Hyung-Lebih Kerashh", tangisnya dengan mata menutup erat.

Menggeram rendah akan _hole_ yang kian meremas kuat _junior_ miliknya. Menuruti permintaannya, yoongi menumbuk semakin keras dan memaju mundurkan semakin cepat.

Membuat jimin semakin mengerang mendesah nikmat, keduanya semakin cepat bergerak. Min Yoongi menundukan dirinya, mengambil ciuman putus asa dari bibir jimin yang membelah terbuka sebelum keduanya mencapai surga dengan menyebut nama masing-masing.

Terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, "hyung, apa kau puas denganku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Min yoongi tersenyum, mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah cantiknya, "ya aku puas denganmu chim, aku sangat mencintai malaikatku ini", mencubit hidungnya gemas.

Jimin memukuli dadanya keras, kembali meraup oksigen rakus, yoongi hanya terkekeh geli.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan hyung?", yoongi mengangguk masih dengan kekehan gelinya.

"hatimu, cintamu dan dirimu hanya milikku seorang kan hyung?", Min Yoongi kini terdiam akan pertanyaan jimin, menatap istrinya yang tampak kelelahan.

Tersenyum kecil, "aku milikmu seorang chim"

.

.

Menutup matanya sesaat, bahkan saat inipun ada kekosongan dalam sebagian hatinya, mengapa semua yang diinginkannya berubah? Kini semua hal dalam hidupnya adalah kebohongan besar, setiap janji yang diucapkannya mulut manisnya mulai menjadi sebuah kutukan.

Memeluk erat tubuh jimin, Min Yoongi masih sangat mencintai jimin. Rasa sayangnya pada jimin masih sebesar dulu, masih ingin melindungi dan menjaga makhluk rapuh yang kini didekapannya yang tengah tertidur. Tapi yoongi juga tak bisa menghilangkan jungkook dari pikirannya, seberapapun keras ia mencobanya.

.

.

 ** _Sebagian hatinya yang kosong dimiliki seorang jeon jungkook._**

* * *

.

.

" _ **kau ingin aku pergi meninggalkan min yoongi, kan?"**_

 _ **Jimin menatapnya, bagaimana jungkook yang menatapnya remeh diwajah cantiknya, "aku akan pergi dari min yoongi, tapi— aku akan kembali, jim ! dan min yoongi sendirilah yang akan membawaku kembali dengan status yang sama denganmu", jeda dengan seringai kejam yang bermain dibibir delimanya, "dan aku ingin lihat bagaimana bangunan rumah yang kau buat untuknya berpulang itu runtuh karena angin badai puting beliung".**_

 _ **Tersenyum dingin mendengar pernyataan jungkook, "kebencianmu begitu sangat besar, kook"**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"eomma?"

Caroline, wanita cantik berdarah eropa yang kini berubah status menjadi Nyonya besar MIN menatap puteranya yang memasuki ruangan santai keluarga, berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang menggedong cucunya dengan sang menantu, jimin yang duduk gelisah mencoba untuk menyamankan diri.

Jimin menatap suaminya pula dengan senyuman manis diwajah lembutnya.

Sebenarnya hati jimin merasa bahagia saat ini, karena biasanya nyonya MIN akan menghinanya atau berkata yang menyakitinya jika melihatnya apalagi berdekatan dengannya atau menyuruhnya berdiri selama ia duduk seperti seorang pelayan.

Tapi saat salah satu pelayan mengatakan ada nyonya besar MIN yang datang mendadak, dan jimin ikut menyambut kedatangannya, nyonya MIN tidak berkata apa-apa hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menyuruhnya membawa puteri kecilnya, yoonji.

Sepertinya hati mertuanya mulai luluh, apalagi saat jimin lihat pandangannya yang sarat akan rasa sayang menatap puteri kecil cantiknya, senyum yang jarang ditampilkannya itu tercetak di wajah angkuhnya saat mengendong puterinya dan bermain-main dengan tangan kecil yoonji yang menggapai-gapai. Bahkan nyonya MIN memperbolehkannya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Mengembalikan yoonji pada gendongan jimin, caroline menatap sekilas puteranya, sebelum menatap jimin, "aku ingin berbicara pribadi dengan puteraku"

Mengangguk mengerti, jimin berdiri dengan mengais yoonji, melangkah keluar ruangan bersama pelayan lainnya, meninggalkan caroline sang eomma yoongi, min yoongi sendiri dan namjoon kepercayaan tuan yoongi disana.

"ada apa eomma?", yoongi menatap heran pada eomma nya yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"eomma tidak mengerti akan dirimu yang sekarang min yoongi !"

Masih menatap tajam puteranya, menghela nafas keras, "eomma kira kau sungguh mencintai _benalu_ itu, hingga apapun yang eomma perbuat untuk memisahkan kalian akan percuma ! kau mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya hingga appa dan eommamu saat ini mencoba untuk menerimanya, dengan mengingat sekarang dia bisa memberi kita penerus, _meski seorang puteri_ ", nada dingin keluar dengan racun disetiap bait katanya.

Sebenarnya min yoongi tidak dapat menerima panggilan hinaan untuk sang istri tersayangnya yang keluar dari mulut eomma nya. Ingin mengatakan pembelaan tapi ditahannya, apalagi melihat eomma nya yang tampak sangat marah padanya.

Dirinya tidak mengerti maksud eommanya, jelas dia sangat mencintai jimin dan tidak berniat meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun juga, _meski kekasih tercintanya merajuk sekalipun, ia tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan jimin._

Berjalan mendekatinya dan—

PLAK— menampar pipinya keras hingga warna merah menyala tercipta dikulit pipi pucatnya.

Kim namjoon yang ada disana meringis mendengar suara tamparan yang menggema nyaring diruangan.

Mata min yoongi membola, "apa maksudnya ini eomma?!",

Ini pertama kalinya eomma nya menamparnya, seberapa kalipun dirinya berbuat kesalahan atau membuat hati eommanya terluka, eomma nya tidak pernah mengatainya kasar apalagi menamparnya seperti saat ini.

" _ini mengenai jungkook"_

Satu kalimat yang membuat jantung min yoongi serasa berhenti berdetak sesaat melupakan rasa sakit dipipinya, begitupun namjoon yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"dulu eomma menyuruhmu untuk bersamanya, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya sekarang?!"

Caroline sungguh tidak mengerti dengan puteranya ini, dulu saat ia memaksa sang putera bersama anak sahabatnya, karena pengakuan puteranya ini yang hanya menyukai sesamanya, puteranya menolak karena hati dan jiwanya sudah dimiliki dari seorang anak mantan pembantu keluarga jeon dulu, yang lahir tanpa ayah, park jimin.

Membuat keluarga MIN malu. Bahkan saat itu, puteranya ini terang-terangan membenci jungkook dan selalu berkata kasar padanya.

Caroline berfikir ia tidak akan memiliki penerus jika puteranya hanya ingin menikahi lelaki, _tapi jungkook berbeda_. Meski rahasia itu disimpan rapat dari dunia, Myriam, eomma dari jeon jungkook, pernah menceritakan padanya dulu mengenai kelainan yang dimiliki jungkook.

Hingga caroline dan suaminya sepakat ingin mendekatkan jungkook dengan puteranya, yang kala itu puteranya tolak mentah-mentah.

"eomma sangat menyayangi jungkook, kaupun tau itu yoongi ! karena bantuan keluarga jungkook lah perusahaan kita bisa maju sepesat ini"

Menatap puteranya tak percaya yang masih _shock_ dihadapannya, "tapi eomma tidak menyangka, kau bisa membuat hidupnya menderita, kau menjadikan orang yang terhormat seperti jungkook sebagai selingkuhanmu dari pria miskin itu?"

Tidak mendengarkan perkataan tak terima yang keluar dari dua belah bibir eommanya, pikirannya yang kalut akan keberadaan jungkook kini seolah mendapat pencerahan.

Min Yoongi menatap eommanya, "dari mana eomma tau?"

"dua minggu lalu jungkook mengabari eomma, eomma mendatanginya dan ia menceritakan semuanya, kau tau _son_? dia tampak begitu kacau sampai mengatakan pada eomma ia tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "dimana sekarang jungkook, eomma?"

Mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap puteranya, "jika kau tidak mau menceraikan istrimu, tak perlu mengganggu hidup jungkook lagi ! Jangan membuatnya semakin terluka, atau kau juga akan menyakiti hati eommamu ini".

Min yoongi tau seberapa besar rasa sayang eomma nya ini pada jungkook.

tapi meninggalkan jimin, istrinya? Mana mungkin dirinya bisa !

tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan jungkook, setiap malam bayangan akan kekasih cantiknya memenuhi pikirannya, khawatir dan marah menguasainya jika mengingat kekasih cantiknya.

Khawatir jika ia kenapa-napa dan marah jika ia benar-benar akan kembali dengan mantannya.

"jangan menyakitinya ! jungkook itu lemah, sudah cukup kau membuat eomma kecewa dengan sikapmu yang menikahi anak miskin itu. apalagi dengan melihat keadaanya saat ini, eomma harap kau menderita karena apa yang kau perbuat padanya. Kau tau seberapa murkanya nanti jika appamu tau !"

Min Yoongi ingin sekali berkata, memang apa yang diperbuatnya sampai eomma nya ini marah besar padanya dan berkata sekasar ini padanya, selain menjadikan pria cantik itu kekasih gelapnya?

Selama inipun ia selalu memanjakan kesayangannya itu. tak pernah membuatnya menderita kecuali mengatakan _janji palsu untuk meninggalkan istrinya_.

Tapi dengan semua hal yang diberikan yoongi padanya, tidak mungkin kan jungkook menderita bersamanya? Apalagi setiap berduaan kekasih cantiknya itu selalu tampak senang dan bermanja ria, minta ingin dibelikan ini itu dan meminta pergi liburan kesana-kemari, hingga Min Yoongi menomor duakan segalanya dan menjadikan kekasihnya itu nomor satu, _sama seperti istrinya._

"eomma tadinya menginginkanmu untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, tapi jungkook menolak, memohon pada eomma untuk tidak mengatakan keberadaannya padamu. Dan meminta eomma untuk menyampaikan padamu agar kau tidak mengganggunya lagi"

Caroline benar-benar murka akan apa yang diperbuat putera tercintanya ini. saat menemui jungkook, caroline dapat melihat sebarapa hancurnya pemuda itu akibat ulah puteranya. Apalagi kini dengan beban yang harus ditanggungnya.

Ingin sekali dirinya mengutuk Min Yoongi, jika tidak mengingat bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah anak satu-satunya dan pewaris keluarga MIN.

Caroline memaksa jungkook untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya, tapi jungkook menolak dan mengatakan ingin memulai hidup baru dengan usahanya sendiri, membuatnya semakin simpati akan ketegaran hati jungkook.

 _Rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi hati caroline_. Jungkook memintanya untuk tidak menyampaikan keadaannya dan keberadaannya pada puteranya, hanya memintanya agar puteranya tidak mengganggu hidupnya yang baru.

Mengiyakan keinginannya, caroline marah sangat ingin segera menemui puteranya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Sayangnya saat itu ia masih disibukkan dengan beberapa hal penting lainnya. Hingga bisa menyempatkan waktu saat ini.

"kau tau kenapa eomma selalu menyayangi dan melindungi jungkook?", min yoongi menatap tak mengerti pada eommanya, "ini bukan mengenai balas budi, tapi eomma yang merasa bersalah". Tatapannya menyendu sedih,

"apalagi sejak kecil jungkook itu sudah sakit".

Menatap tajam untuk terakhir kalinya pada puteranya, caroline pergi dari ruangan itu, tidak berniat menginap dikediaman puteranya. Tanpa pamit meninggalkan kediaman MINYOON MANOR dengan pengawal pribadinya.

Meninggalkan min yoongi memandang kosong pada perapian yang ada diruangan itu dengan pikiran yang kembali melayang pada kekasih cantiknya.

"namjoon?"

"ya tuan", namjoon menghampiri tuannya, yang kini menampilkan seringai diwajah tampannya.

"kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Menatap kebelakang pada namjoon yang masih menunduk, dengan pandangan mata yang mencerminkan rasa senang. Melupakan bahwa beberapa detik lalu, eommanya tengah murka padanya.

Mengangguk mengerti, namjon melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu berniat menemui beberapa bawahan tuannya juga mata-mata yang disewa tuan yoongi, untuk mencari informasi mengenai kemana saja perginya nyonya besar MIN selama dua minggu ini.

.

.

 **" _aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu baby_ ".**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita sama seperti kau buat aku menderita hingga seperti ini"**_ _._

 _The devil within_  
 _You'll never know what hit you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **LOVARED : kaka selalu bisa nebak isi cerita akuuu, huaaaa hebatnyaaa... makasih loh untuk komentarnya dan mau baca cerita aneh ini.**

 **M2M : percayalah setiap dosa ada hukumannya masing-masing, heheeee...**

 **SwaggxrBang : hahaa, sumpah aku selalu ketawa kalo baca komentar kaka, aku sukaa pendapat kaka.**

 **XOXO : nah sekarang udah kejawab kan? sebelumnya makasih udah mampir**

 **.**

 **terima kasih untuk yang lainnya yang udah ninggalin jejak dan mau baca cerita aneh ini.**

 **setiap kali update, aku gakan pernah bosen buat ngucapin makasih.**


	9. Chapter 9 THE DEVIL WITHIN-JEON JUNGKOOK

Aku adalah api yang akan membakar hangus semuanya

Aku adalah lautan hasrat yang mampu menenggelamkan dengan gairah yang menghanyutkan

Aku kegelapan malam yang membutakan

Aku jeon jungkook, yang akan membalas rasa sakit dengan setiap kehancuran

 **It's not about love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DEVIL WITHIN**

 **-JEON JUNGKOOK-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'keadilan itu busuk, dan kebusukan itu adil'- WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE-**

.

.

.

.

 _Ray Iskander menatap simpati pada Jeon Myriam, wanita asal Jerman yang kini telah lama tinggal di Korea Selatan dan menjadi seorang istri dari putera keluarga Jeon, Jeon Jungsoo. Wanita cantik dengan kepribadian lembut yang diam-diam selalu menawan hatinya, yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama di perguruan tinggi korea._

 _Ray menyukainya, menyayanginya dan mengasihinya tulus, karena itu dirinya terluka kala mendengar kisah pilu akan dosa yang diperbuat Jungsoo padanya._

 _Jeon Jungsoo yang mencintainya, memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Myriam, tapi juga menodai putihnya jiwa Myram dengan satu tinta hitam yang tak dapat dihapus. Menjadikan sosoknya berubah sepenuhnya._

" _tolong aku Ray"_

 _Myriam terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit, sebagian tubuhnya tertutup kain putih rumah sakit. Memandang lemah pada sosoknya. Wanita itu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi, proses melahirkan yang hampir merengut nyawa keduanya karena waktu melahirkannya yang terlalu awal, akibat racun yang sengaja diminumnya._

" _ini melanggar prosedur Ri, apalagi anakmu masih bayi"_

 _Myriam menatapnya seolah mengatakan keputusannya mutlak. Proses melahirkannya berjalan lancar, sayangnya bayi yang dilahirkan Myriam lah yang tidak normal. Anak itu terlahir dengan_ _ **ambiguous genitalia**_ _, **yang memiliki dua jenis kelamin**. _

_Saat dirinya menyampaikan kondisi bayinya, hati Myriam nya hancur, apalagi dengan satu fakta lagi bahwa Myriam tidak dapat lagi memiliki anak karena rahimnya yang ikut diangkat. Menjerit dan memberontak, hingga suster terpaksa memberinya obat penenang._

 _Saat kembali sadar, Myriam menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Meminta padanya agar bayinya dioperasikan menjadi seorang lelaki sepenuhnya._

" _kau satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki selain Caroline, bantulah aku. Bagaimana semua orang akan menilai nanti, bagaimana dengan suamiku !"_

 _Ray paham, keluarga Jeon adalah orang yang terpandang dan berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis dikorea Selatan. Jika semua orang tau, nama keluarga Jeon akan menanggung malu. Tapi mengoprasinya ketika masih bayi, itu termasuk kejahatan saat ini apalagi dengan tidak mengecek dulu_ _ **kromosom**_ _yang dimiliki sang anak untuk memastikan ia sepenuhnya seorang perempuan apa seorang lelaki._

" _aku butuh penerus, aku butuh anak lelaki !", matanya menyendu sakit dengan air mata yang mengalir, "aku tak mau dia menjadi perempuan, yang lemah dan bisa dilukai sepertiku. Kumohon, bantulah aku, sebelum suamiku kembali"_

 _Myriam kembali memohon dengan terisak, membuat Ray terpaksa menyetujui keinginannya. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya tidak berakibat buruk akan sang anak nanti._

 _._

 _Mengendong sembari bersenandung kecil pada putera kecilnya yang sudah terlelap, "maafkan mama_ _ **hase**_ _, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti. Kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat untuk mamamu ini"_

 _._

 _Jeon Jungsoo mempercepat rapat bisnisnya diluar negeri agar dapat kembali ke Korea Selatan demi segera menemui sang istri yang sudah melahirkan anaknya._

 _Menatap pada bayi lelakinya yang tengah tidur di_ _ **inkubator**_ _, tampak lemah karena terlahir prematur, kesedihan melanda hatinya kala ia merasa tak mampu menjaga istri dan anak yang dikandungnya._

 _Istrinya, Myriam yang sangat dicintainya masih terlihat membencinya. Bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dirinya akan selalu membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya._

 _Bayi cantik lelakinya itu ia beri nama Jeon Jungkook._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungsoo dan Jeon Myriam sangat memanjakan putera semata wayangnya, memberikan semua hal yang diinginkannya. Menganggap puteranya lemah dan patut untuk dilindungi, karena itu semua pelayan Jeon pun ikut memanjakan tuan mudanya._

 _Jeon Myriam mendidik puteranya dengan caranya sendiri, hingga seiringnya waktu Jungkook kecil tumbuh dengan doktrin sang mama._

 _Seberapapun besarnya sebuah rahasia disembunyikan pasti akan terbongkar pula, usia Jungkook memasuki umur 15 tahun, tapi perkembangan tubuhnya tidak seperti lelaki normal lainnya._

 _Jeon Jungsoo mengetahui faktanya kala Jeon Muda mengaduh sakit terus menerus diperutnya dan sering kali berdarah dalam pipisnya. Menemui sahabat istrinya sekaligus dokter pribadi istrinya, dan terkejut bukan main saat mendapati bahwa putera lelakinya memiliki rahim diperutnya._

 _Marah pada wanita yang dicintainya, tapi kemudian menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat Myriam memberikan alasan yang semua dari awal disebabkan olehnya. **semua karena kesalahannya.**_

 _Terjebak antara dua pilihan akan nasib putera satu-satunya,_ _ **membiarkan rahim itu ada dan sang dokter akan memberinya obat**_ _atau_ _ **mengangkat rahimnya dan membiarkan puteranya mengalami monopouse dini.**_

 _Pilihan yang sama-sama menghancurkan hidup puteranya, dan Jeon Jungsoo memilih pilihan pertama._

 _Myriam kembali menangis kencang, kali ini dipelukan sahabatnya, Min Caroline. Dan semua yang ada disana kembali merahasiakan aib yang dimiliki keluarga Jeon._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK—

"PIKIRMU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?",

Tubuh Jungkook jatuh kelantai, pipinya kini memerah dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"kau tau aku takkan pernah melepasmu !"

Menggenggam surai hitamnya dengan jemari tangannya yang pucat. Menyentaknya, agar mata hitam di wajah cantiknya bersitatap dengan miliknya yang menatapnya tajam dengan amarah yang diluapkannya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sinis, "tapi aku ingin pergi darimu"

Jungkook meringis sakit, remasan dirambutnya semakin erat, _menyakitinya_. Bahkan ia yakin sebagian helai hitamnya lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu", Min Yoongi mendesis berbahaya, satu jemari tangannya yang bebas kini berada di lehernya, mencekiknya kuat.

 _Sesak_ , tangan Jungkook memukul terus dadanya putus asa untuk melepas remasan di lehernya.

"lepass-shh breng-sekh"

"aku lebih baik melihatmu pergi dari dunia ini daripada pergi meninggalkanku, baby"

Dirinya sudah benar-benar kehabisan nafas, matanya berkunang-kunang, menatap Min Yoongi yang menatapnya dingin sebelum akhirnya gelap menyeliputinya.

.

.

.

"Shh Eungg-Hh"

Membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan yang masih buram.

Menggeliat tak nyaman, tubuhnya serasa bergerak pelan, ada yang meremas kuat pinggangnya. pinggulnya linu dengan sesuatu mengganjal diantara dua belah pantatnya.

 _Pusing_ , ingin memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut saat dirasa ada yang aneh, dirinya tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. kini tangannya tengah diikat kuat di atas kepala ranjang.

Ketakutan mulai memenuhi pikirannya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memfokuskan pengelihatannya yang mulai tampak jelas.

Dirinya _shock,_ tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Min Yoongi tengah memasuki lubangnya dengan miliknya, _tanpa penetrasi._

 _Apa ia memperkosanya selama pingsan? Min Yoongi pasti sudah gila, pikirnya._

Menggeram rendah dengan mata menutup, menikmati akan apa yang dilakukannya, memaju mundurkan miliknya yang menyentak _lubangnya_ dengan ritme yang terbilang cepat.

Rasanya sakit seperti terbelah dua, air mata menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya. Terisak, ini sama sekali tidak nikmat.

"Sakittt", rintihnya berharap Min Yoongi menghentikan siksaannya dan memberitahunya bahwa ia telah sadar.

Tapi yang didapatnya malah Min Yoongi yang hanya menatapnya dingin dengan senyum miring.

Membungkukkan tubuh atasnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jungkook yang dihiasi noda keunguan, menghirup aroma yang selama 5 bulan ini Min Yoongi rindukan.

Aroma Jungkook memang selalu memabukannya.

"sakit?", bisiknya lembut menggelitiknya saat nafas hangat itu menyentuh lehernya, menciumi sekilas.

"sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku rasakan baby, kau lari dariku demi bersama _pemuda daegu miskin itu_ ".

Min Yoongi semakin mempercepat pergerakannya sengaja tidak menyentuh _spot_ nya untuk menyiksanya.

Terus menumbuknya berulang kali tanpa henti.

"AKHHH—Hentikan", jungkook menangis, meraung, dan menjerit keras. Rasanya benar-benar perih dan menyakitkan apalagi ia dimasuki kering. Belum pergelangannya yang terasa kebas dan lecet karena kulit yang terus menggesek dengan tali yang diikat kencang, meronta minta dibebaskan.

Min Yoongi menulikan pendengarannya, terus menikmati hukuman yang ia beri pada kekasihnya. Mengerang nikmat saat tubuh dibawahnya merasa tersiksa.

"maaf, maafkan aku daddy, kumohon hentikan", suaranya serak, raungannya mulai memelan, tenggorokannya panas akibat menjerit terus menerus. Sedang Min Yoongi masih tidak memperdulikannya.

Kegelapan menyapa, pandangannya kembali kabur.

"Engg-Ahhh"

Min Yoongi mencapai klimaksnya, menyemburkan cairan putihnya dilubangnya dan Jungkook kembali pingsan lagi.

.

.

Dr. Iskander menatap Jeon Jungkook khawatir. Saat mendapat panggilan dari satu-satunya penerus keluarga MIN disebrang sambungan sana, dengan mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada pasien khususnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai puteranya sendiri, ia langsung pergi pada alamat yang diberikan padanya.

Dan terkejut bukan main, mendapati Jungkook yang tengah pingsan dengan kondisi tubuh yang _mengenaskan_.

Kedua pergelangan tangannya membiru, pipi gembil dan bibir delimanya bengkak dan berdarah, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan dengan bagian privasi bawahnya yang lecet, ada cairan putih dan darah yang sebelum mengering, mengalir diantara kedua paha dalamnya.

"kau sudah sadar, jung", mengelap keringat dengan tangannya yang membasahi wajah cantiknya, mengelus rambutnya dengan perasaan _afeksi._

Kedua kelopak yang menyembunyikan kelam malam itu terbuka perlahan, memfokuskan pandangan pada pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk disisi ranjangnya _. Menatapnya prihatin._

"Dr. Iskander?", suaranya sangat serak dan lemah, berbicara seolah tengah berbisik.

Tersenyum miris, melihat putera dari wanita yang pernah dicintainya tampak terluka seperti ini membuat hatinya teremas sakit.

Jika saja Min Yoongi bukan pria yang diinginkan oleh Jungkook, sudah pasti saat ini dirinya menghajar habis pria itu dan memastikannya menderita di tahanan.

Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook menginginkan bersama seorang iblis yang menyakitinya?

"kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya ada kesedihan dalam pertanyaannya.

Jungkook sadar itu, hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum lemah.

Min Yoongi memandang tajam keduanya, tak suka melihat sang dokter yang begitu tampak perhatian dengan kekasih cantiknya.

Dipikirannya, sang dokter pasti tengah merayu dan ingin merebut kekasih cantiknya sama seperti _pemuda miskin_ yang kini dicari bawahannya untuk dibunuh. Melupakan fakta bahwa sang dokter sudah berumur sama seperti appanya dan termasuk dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon dulu.

Mendecak kesal, " _Tsk_ , saya meminta anda kemari tidak untuk menampilkan drama didepan mata saya!"

Jungkook memegang tangan sang dokter lembut, seolah ingin mengatakan agar tidak terpancing emosinya pada tuan muda MIN.

"Mr. Jeon Jungkook jelas tidak dalam kondisi baik, anda pun tau itu. tapi—untungnya _janin_ dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja"

"anda yakin bayi saya baik-baik saja didalam sana?"

"sangat yakin, tapi jika hal ini terulang kembali saya tidak dapat menjamin. Mr. Jeon adalah indung dari benih anak anda saat ini, jadi tolong perlakukan dengan baik Mr. Jeon jika tidak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi pada kandungannya", jelasnya memandang tak suka pada Min Yoongi yang tidak memperdulikannya.

"terima kasih Dr., dan anda bisa pergi dari sini"

Dr. Iskander ingin sekali marah pada ketidak sopanan pewaris keluarga MIN satu-satunya ini. Jika saja Jeon Jungkook tidak memegang tangannya kembali dengan pandangan mata yang memohon padanya untuk mengerti.

Bimbang antara mengikuti permintaan tak terucap Jungkook dengan kata hatinya yang berteriak tidak terima akan perlakuannya pada putera dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Menghela nafas pasrah, semoga jungkook baik-baik saja. "saya permisi Mr. Min", ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari apartemen Jungkook yang sudah diisi olehnya selama 5 bulan ini.

Min Yoongi menatap kepergian sang dokter tanpa berniat mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kembali berdua dengan kekasihnya yang memandang kosong langit-langit kamar apartementnya.

Bawahan yang selalu mengikuti Min Yoongi kini tengah dikerahkan olehnya untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Taehyung yang masih menghilang. Begitupun dengan Namjoon pelayan pribadinya yang ikut mencari dan membawa pergi teman kekasih tercintanya.

Berjalan mendekati ranjang, merangkak naik dan menidurkan diri disebelah Jungkook, menyampingkan tubuhnya, mata dingin Min Yoongi kini menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"aku memaafkanmu baby"

Terisak, kembali menjatuhkan bulir air matanya. Menutup pelan kelopak matanya saat jemari pucat Yoongi mengelus wajahnya lembut, menghapus cairan asin yang jatuh turun pada bantal putih yang dipakainya.

"ssstt, jangan menangis. Kau taukan daddy mu ini tak suka melihat kekasih cantiknya bersedih"

"kau menyakitiku", akunya masih dengan nada serak.

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini baby, kau pergi lari dariku disaat tengah mengandung darah dagingku dan mengatakan ingin menikahi pria brengsek kotor itu"

Dalam hatinya, Min Yoongi ikut terluka disaat ia menyiksa kekasih cantiknya ini. Tapi amarah telah memenuhi pikirannya, mengingat kembali saat Namjoon memberinya kabar baik keberadaannya dengan keadaannya yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Terkejut bukan main dengan informasi yang diberi Namjoon, ia segera pergi ke Los Angeles esoknya. Mengecek rumah sakit yang sering dikunjungi kekasih cantiknya untuk _check-up,_ menemui dokter langganannya dan menanyakan informasi tentang kekasihnya, sedang Namjoon mencari data yang ada di RS tentang Jungkook.

Mendengarkan kebenaran yang diungkapkan sang dokter mengenai kelainan yang dimiliki kekasihnya, menatap tak percaya antara bingung dan bahagia yang tercampur.

Bingung kenapa Jungkook harus pergi lari darinya dan bahagia ia akan memiliki anak kembali yang lahir dari pujaannya. Sembari mengingat perkataan kedua orang tuanya dulu juga mengerti kenapa saat itu eommanya datang kekediamannya dengan marah.

Pantas saja dulu kedua orang tuanya selalu mengatakan jika menikahi Jungkook, keluarga MIN tidak akan kehilangan penerus meski ia seorang lelaki.

Mendapat keterangan mengenai alamat apartement tempat tinggal kekasihnya yang ada di RS dari pelayan pribadinya, Namjoon. Min Yoongi langsung melesat pergi bersama bawahan lainnya.

Ingin segera menemui kekasih cantiknya, perasaan senang yang meluap membuat bibir tipisnya terus menampilkan senyum. Tapi senyum itu menghilang kala Jungkook yang mendapatinya berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya dengan mengatakan tidak mau lagi bertemu atau berhubungan dengannya.

Kekasihnya menyatakan dengan lantang ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan akan menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya. _Mengusirnya pergi_.

Jeon Jungkook pikir siapa dirinya yang berani memutuskannya secara sepihak?

Amarah mulai memenuhinya, Min Yoongi menyuruh pelayan pribadinya untuk membawa pergi Kim Seokjin yang ada disana untuk memberi informasi dimana keberadaan Taehyung. dan bawahan lainnya yang dititah untuk mencari sekaligus menghabisi _lelaki kotor_ itu.

Meninggalkan apartement dengan lolongan tidak terima dari dua belah bibir delima yang begitu ingin diciuminya.

Hingga berakhirlah seperti saat ini.

"a-aaku ingin bersama taehyung", ucapnya terbata.

Min Yoongi menutup matanya sebelum membukanya dengan binar bahaya menatapnya.

"jangan pancing emosiku kembali sayang", balasnya memperingati kekasih cantiknya. "kau milikku seorang baby"

Bibirnya bergetar, senyum pilu ditampilkan diwajahnya, "aku takut, seluruh dunia akan tau jika Jeon Jungkook yang seorang pria tengah mengandung layaknya perempuan ! bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi rasa malunya? Ditambah dengan tidak adanya seorang yang mau bertanggung jawab !" akunya kembali disela isakkannya.

"aku appa dari anak itu, jelas aku bertanggung jawab akannya baby"

Menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap balik Min Yoongi. Mata keduanya bersitatap, ada rasa rindu dan penyesalan dalam binar Min Yoongi sedang Jungkook menampilkan binar yang tak dapat diartikan.

"kau mungkin bertanggung jawab _tapi tidak dengan menikahiku_. Aku tak mau suatu hari nanti, saat anakku lahir dan bertumbuh dewasa ia akan terus bertanya siapa appanya. Itu pasti akan menyakitinya juga, jika tau kebenaran dari seorang _aku_ yang melahirkannya", jeda untuk melihat min yoongi yang kini membatu, "karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku tak mau membebanimu, aku juga tak ingin terus seperti ini dan taehyung menawarkan dirinya. Ia mau bertanggung jawab untuk anak yang bukan darah dagingnya".

"aku sudah mengatakan pada eomma untuk menyampaikan padamu agar tidak perlu mencariku. Tolong daddy, aku juga ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia dengan status yang jelas. Kumohon biarkan aku bersama taehyung", pintanya.

Menatap lekat wajah cantiknya yang masih menangis, jari tangannya kini mengelus pipi yang membengkak biru akibat tamparan keras darinya. Jungkook merintih, pipinya masih berdenyut sakit.

"apa ini sakit?", Jungkook mengangguk pelan mengiayakan.

Tersenyum miris, "apa kau masih mencintai taehyung?", jungkook kembali mengangguk mengiayakan.

Pandangannya menyendu, hatinya teremas kuat. Sakit mendera dirinya, tak percaya dan tak terima akan pengakuan kekasih tercintanya.

"maaf baby, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu"

Jungkook kembali menangis sesegukkan mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari dua belah bibir tipis min yoongi.

"kau egois !"

 _Egois? Ya mungkin itu kata yang mencerminkan dirinya selama ini, pikirnya._

Karena selama ini ia tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara malaikat cantik yang bersamanya. Menginginkan keduanya untuk mendampinginya, mengkhianati satu bidadari dengan bidadari lainnya. Perasaannya sepenuhnya terbagi dalam dua cinta.

Haruskah ia menyalahkan cinta yang membuatnya berlabuh pada dua insan sekaligus?

Karena hatinya sendirilah yang memilih untuk mencintai dua orang yang indah yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sebenarnya jika bisa ia hanya ingin setia dalam satu hubungannya saja.

"kau ingin menikah bukan? Aku akan menikahimu", putusnya.

Jungkook menghentikan tangis pilunya, menatap tak percaya akan pria disampingnya. "aku tidak mau"

Mata Min Yoongi membola mendengarnya. Apa kekasihnya baru saja mengatakan tidak ingin dinikahinya?

"aku tidak sudi diduakan ! sudah cukup menyakitkan jadi orang ketiga dipernikahanmu, _aku juga tak ingin kembali menyakiti hati jimin_ — dia terlalu baik untuk bisa aku khianati lagi", meremas kain ranjangnya erat, "Aku mohon daddy, biarkan aku pergi", lirihnya memohon untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Min Yoongi dapat mengerti.

Min Yoongi kembali temeras hatinya kala Jungkook menyebut nama istrinya dengan kebenarannya.

Ia pun selalu sangat merasa bersalah setiap mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya. Mengakui semua kesalahannya padanya, pasti akan mendapat tangisan luka dari Jimin yang hatinya berdarah. Ia tak bisa melihat istrinya tersiksa apalagi menderita karenanya.

Ia juga takkan pernah sanggup melepas Jimin untuk pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Ia mencintai istrinya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

Begitupun dengan Jeon Jungkook, kekasih yang sama dicintainya pula. Berapa kalipun kekasihnya minta dilepas olehnya, dirinya juga takkan mampu.

Hidup tanpa Jungkook berarti hidup tanpa gairah. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah mengandung benihnya, darah dagingnya. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika ia melepasnya pergi dengan pria miskin seperti Taehyung yang tidak mampu memenuhi kehidupan mewahnya? Anaknya nanti pasti ikut menderita.

Ia tak ingin itu, anak yang dikandung Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabnya bukan orang lain. Dirinya tak setega itu hingga sampai membiarkan Jungkook menanggung malu akan keadaannya.

Ia mengerti sangat jelas keinginan kekasih cantiknya.

Min Yoongi menutup matanya dengan kenangan akan masalalu yang kini terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. Mungkin ini saatnya ia harus memutuskan, dan berhenti menjadi pengecut.

Tersenyum pahit dengan pandangan menerawang, "aku akan menceraikan Jimin", putusnya pada akhirnya.

Setidaknya Jimin, istrinya tidak akan terluka akan pengkhianatannya lagi. Dirinya masih bisa memberi kehidupan yang layak pada Jimin meski sudah berpisah darinya. Memberikan tunjangan yang besar untuknya nanti hingga Jimin takkan kekurangan apapun.

"CUKUP ! Aku benci terus dibohongi olehmu"

Bergerak mendekap tubuh Jungkook yang masih bergetar, menciumi pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"tidak. Kita akan menikah disini dan saat kembali ke New York, aku akan mendatangi pengacara untuk menceraikan Jimin".

Mengelus pelan perut Jungkook yang membuncit agak besar.

.

.

" _maafkan aku chim harus mengorbankanmu, ada buah hatiku dalam perut Jungkook yang harus aku jaga dan lindungi juga saat ini. Jungkook lebih memerlukanku"_

.

* * *

.

.

Jin khawatir bukan main mengingat saat diseret pergi meninggalkan Jungkook oleh Kim Namjoon, pelayan pribadi Min Yoongi, diapartement yang disewanya di negara ini bersama Min Yoongi yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya.

Takut jika teman gila nya itu benar-benar dihabisi Min Yoongi.

Yah kalau mantannya sih dia tidak peduli. Meski kini ia harus berkorban melindunginya.

" _Huh menyebalkan", batinnya._

Menatap ruangan kamar disekelilingnya, tempat dirinya disekap. Kamar ini luas, bagus, dan nyaman, ada kasurnya juga dengan beberapa perabotan unik, daripada disebut ruangan sekap ini lebih seperti kamar tamu.

Jika posisinya tidak tengah dikurung oleh pelayan Min Yoongi, ia pasti akan menikmati berada disini.

Otaknya yang tidak sepintar Jungkook mulai berfikir kenapa ia mau-maunya mengikuti semua perkataan gila Jungkook seperti seorang bawahan? Apalagi dengan keaadannya saat ini, terkurung dengan perut kelaparan karena makan siang dan malamnya terlewati.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut setia kawan, yang saat temanmu perlu bantuan, kau akan membantunya tanpa pamrih. _Terkekeh kecil_ , Jungkook adalah teman yang royal, yang selalu berbagi semua kemewahan yang dipunyanya, tapi juga memiliki pemikiran gila yang selalu melibatkannya.

Tersadar dari lamunan ngawurnya, ketika pintu yang terkunci didepannya terbuka menampilkan sososk Kim Namjoon sang pelayan dengan pakaian hitam pelayannya(?).

"aku bisa mengurungmu selamanya disini tanpa makan hingga kau mati kelaparan jika kau tetap tidak mau memberitahu dimana kim taehyung berada", Kim Namjoon kembali bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Begitupun wajahnya yang tidak menampilkan emosi apapun.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku tidak tau dimana ia berada !"

Tidak bisakah pelayan Min Yoongi ini mengerti kata 'tidak tau' yang terus diucapkannya? Terus memaksanya pun takkan mendapati jawaban lain dari kedua belah bibir tebal Kim Seokjin.

"kalau begitu kau akan terkurung disini selamanya",

Baginya tak masalah terkurung ditempat yang nyaman ini selamanya, selama ia diberi makan dan minum. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin kan? Jin mendengar dengan jelas bahwa ia akan terkurung disini dengan kelaparan.

Bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya mati hanya karena melindungi seorang Taehyung, sungguh tidak sebanding dengan nyawanya.

Menatap pelayan setia Min Yoongi, yang mirip dengannya dalam rasa kesetiaan.

Kim Seokjin sadar, dirinya mulai menumbuhkan rasa kesetiaannya pada Jeon Jungkook. Hingga terjebak dalam keadaan sesulit apapun, ia takkan bisa mengkhianati kawan gilanya itu.

Mendesah pasrah akan nasibnya, semoga Jungkook nanti bisa membebaskannya.

Kim Namjoon menatap lekat Seokjin, memperhatikan jelas gerak-geriknya, menelitinya dari bawah sampai atas dan diam-diam menginginkannya.

Jantungnya berderu, tubuhnya panas kala tuan Min Yoongi menyuruhnya membawa Kim Seokjin menjauh dari tuan Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan mantan tuan Jeon, menyentuh dan menyeret tubuh yang selalu terbayang dalam mimpi basahnya.

Kim Namjoon bisa saja melepas dan memberi makan Seokjin saat ini jika bawahan lain yang dititah mencari Taehyung itu sudah menemukannya. Sayangnya, belum ada bawahan tuannya yang menangkapnya, Taehyung menghilang entah kemana.

Dimata Kim Namjoon, Seokjin lebih indah daripada selingkuhan ataupun istri tuannya. Ia sudah menyukai Kim Seokjin lama, saat pertama kali dirinya disuruh mencari tau tentang Jeon Jungkook, yang kala itu masih bekerja di bar murahan. Hanya saja tuntunan pekerjaannya, tidak memungkinkannya dalam menjalin hubungan seperti itu, sebab itu ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Seokjin.

"ini dimana sih?"

"ini masih dikediaman milik keluarga MIN, lebih tepatnya rumah pribadi milik Ny. besar MIN"

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, dirinya kagum saat dibawa- _diseret_ \- masuk kedalam rumah mewah disalah satu kawasan perumahan _elite_ **Beverly Hills** .

Tak aneh juga mendengarnya, keluarga MIN memang memiliki properti dimana-mana begitupun dengan kesuksesan perusahaannya yang terus merambat ke berbagai wilayah Amerika, juga wilayah lainnya.

Berteman dengan Jeon Jungkook yang _gila_ pasti membuat pikiran sempitnya terbuka, sampai membuatnya berpikir sama _gila_ nya. Karena saat ini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang diluar rencana.

Kim Seokjin dapat melihat binar nafsu dimata Namjoon kala meneliti tubuhnya tadi, sebelum kembali menampakkan wajah datar. Hei dirinya itu _profesional,_ dapat mengetahui dengan jelas seseorang yang tertarik akan dirinya.

Menghirup udara sekitarnya pelan. mencoba tidak ada salahnya, siapa tau ini akan dapat menguntungkan Jungkook nanti.

"pelayan namjoon aku lapar"

"sudah kukatakan kau akan kelaparan disini jika tidak memberitahu informasi yang tuanku butuhkan"

Menebarkan senyum mengundang andalannya, menggigit main-main bibir bawahnya, "bukan perutku yang lapar—"

Kini Kim Namjoon menatapnya setengah bertanya setengah tergoda saat menurutnya Seokjin tampak menggoda, berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

" _Tubuhku Lapar Kim Namjoon_ ", bisiknya sensual tepat di telinganya, sengaja bersuara parau dengan mata yang menatap sayu.

Menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menambrakan bibir pink alaminya dengan bibir Kim Namjoon, yang berdiri kaku. _Shock_.

Melumat sebentar dan menggigit sedikit keras pada bibir bawahnya Namjoon. Seokjin kembali menggodanya dengan senyum mengundangnya, "apa kau juga tak mau memberi makan tubuhku?"

Sudut bibir Kim Namjoon tertarik keatas, bagaimana mungkin ia menolak santapannya jika dari tadi saja ia sudah merasa lapar.

"AKH", Jin tersentak, Namjoon kembali mempersatukan bibir keduanya dan melumatnya dengan bringas.

Jin menyukainya, bagaimana tangan kasar itu menyentuh setiap detail tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Mengangkat tubuhnya yang tidak ringan dan menghempaskannya diranjang yang tersedia disana. Kim Namjoon siap menghabisi tubuh yang sama laparnya dengan miliknya.

.

* * *

.

To : Kim Namjoon

From : Tuan Muda Min Yoongi

Persiapkan gereja dengan pesta pernikahan kecil.

Aku akan menikahi Jungkook lusa.

Pastikan tidak ada kesalahan apapun !

Send. 22.19

.

* * *

.

 **SOUTHAMPTON, NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marilyn memasuki kamar tuannya setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Tersenyum membalas senyum yang ditampilkan wajah lembut tuannya.

"ada apa Marilyn? Seseorang sudah memberi kabar terbaru mengenai Yoongi Hyung?"

Seseorang yang dimaksud adalah bawahan Min Yoongi yang kini juga melayani diam-diam tuan jimin. Memberi informasi tentang apapun yang akan dilakukan Min Yoongi, suaminya. Melayaninya dengan imbalan yang besar yang disetujuinya.

Marilyn menggeleng pelan, membuat Jimin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya, wajah Marilyn tampak gelisah.

"kenapa?"

"tuan, bawahan itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melayani kita lagi. Ia kemari untuk terakhir kalinya untuk menyampaikan surat dari tuan Jeon Jungkook".

Jimin kini memandang heran Marilyn, "Jungkook?", Marilyn mengangguk ragu.

"dia juga mengatakan jikalau ia sudah diberhentikan dari melayani tuan Min Yoongi"

Apa mungkin suaminya sudah menemukan Jungkook, mengingat seberapa cerdik Jungkook. Tentu ia akan tau jika ada seseorang yang disuruh mematainya. Perasaan tak enak mulai memenuhi hatinya, untuk apa pula Jeon Jungkook mengiriminya surat?

Marilyn menyerahkan amplop putih yang dipegangnya pada tuannya.

Surat dari Jeon Jungkook, yang begitu Jungkook sekali. Karena bahkan Park Jimin dapat mencium bau amplop yang menguarkan aroma vanilla miliknya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan kala ia mulai membuka isi dari amplop itu, didalamnya terdapat beberapa foto dan catatan kecil.

.

 _ **Dear Park Jimin,**_

 _ **Hidup memang selalu tidak adil bukan? Bagaimana perasaan tulusmu dibalas dengan pengkhianatan !**_

 _ **Tapi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan keadilan untuk membelamu. Tidak saat aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menyuruhmu mundur ! tapi kini aku senang kau tidak.**_

 _ **Lihat kenyataannya, Apa sekarang kau sudah menderita? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah kesakitanmu.**_

 _ **Tadinya aku pikir semuanya tidak akan adil untukmu, itu sebelum aku tau segalanya.**_

 _ **Oh.. jangan beranggapan aku tidak menyayangimu, aku masih SANGAT menyayangimu. Begitupun kau kan?**_

 _ **Apa kau masih ingat saat kita kecil dulu? Kau selalu mengalah padaku bukan? Katakan apa saat inipun kau akan mengalah?**_

 _ **Ini bukan mengenai cinta. Kaupun mengerti , Aku akan mendekap min yoongi dengan surga yang kumiliki.**_

 _ **Salam hangat dari HASEmu,**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook.**_

.

.

Menatap satu persatu gambar yang dikirim untuknya, dalam foto itu ada wajah bahagia suaminya bersama Jeon Jungkook yang tengah menikah.

Dadanya sesak, kesulitan bernafas.

Cairan bening mengalir jatuh dikedua matanya, merobek surat yang baru saja dibacanya hingga jadi serpihan kecil. membuangnya asal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA", jeritnya kencang, "KIM TAEHYUNG ! INI PASTI ULAHMU!".

Meraung sakit, suara pilunya memenuhi kamarnya dengan tangisan keras.

Menghancurkan semua benda yang ada dikamarnya, juga cermin besar yang kini menampilkan dirinya yang tengah kacau balau hingga berkeping, serpihan kaca melukai lututnya saat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk lemas, rapuh dengan jiwa yang rusak.

Marilyn yang ada disana ikut menangis dalam diam menatap tuannya yang tersiksa, simpati. juga Yoonji yang ikut menangis, terbangun dari tidurnya.

Malam dikediaman MINYOON MANOR yang diisi kesedihan dari jeritan sakit hati seorang Park Jimin.

.

* * *

.

 _Park Hena setengah duduk dilantai dingin marmer dingin, sembari memeluk erat puteranya yang terus menangis,"mohon maafkan anak saya nyonya", menatap memohon pada Ny. Jeon yang menatapnya dingin._

" _eomma tapi itu mainanku", ucap anak yang masih terisak tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya._

 _Dirinya hanya ingin mengajak bermain tuan muda Jeon, ia sangat menyayangi HASE, tuan muda Jeon dan ingin berteman dengannya, meski Ny. Jeon selalu melarangnya mendekati tuan muda._

 _Tapi Park Jimin hanyalah anak kecil dengan pemikiran polos khas anak-anak umur 8 tahun yang tidak paham akan aturan yang dibuat Ny. Jeon agar menjauhi puteranya._

 _Semua anak diluaran sana mengejeknya dan para orang tua menjauhkan anaknya agar tidak berteman dengannya, saat ia bertanya pada eomma nya kenapa. Eommanya hanya akan terdiam menatapnya menahan tangis dan memeluknya erat sembari berkata maaf._

 _Sebab itu ia ingin bermain dengan tuan mudanya, eomma nya selalu mengatakan agar ia harus selalu menjaga tuan mudanya yang katanya selalu sakit sebab fisiknya yang lemah._

 _Ia diam-diam selalu mengajak bermain tuan muda, dan apabila Ny. Jeon memergokinya, ia akan berakhir dihukum dengan pukulan atau makian._

 _Ny. Jeon tidak sebaik Tuan Besar Jeon yang sangat ramah dan peduli padanya._

 _Tapi lagi-lagi anak itu tak pernah kapok, Park Kecil hanya ingin memiliki teman._

 _Sayangnya, Hase Nya selalu merebut mainannya, padahal mainan yang dimilikinya lebih bagus dari miliknya. Park Kecil tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, dirinya selalu dituntut mengalah begitupun oleh eommanya._

 _Eommanya berkata bahwa Hase-nya itu lebih muda satu tahun darinya, dan karena dirinya lebih tua jadi dirinya harus selalu mengalah, eommanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memperlakukan tuan muda layaknya adik yang harus dilindungi._

 _Dan kali ini tuan mudanya kembali mengambil mainan barunya, saat ia yang kembali mengajaknya bermain. Bukannya Park Kecil tidak mau memberinya, tapi mainan itu mainan yang sangat ingin dimilikinya, yang karena keinginannya, eomma nya menabung sedikit demi sedikit dari hasil kerjanya sebagai pelayan di keluarga Jeon. Untuk memberikan putera kecilnya hadiah dihari istimewanya._

 _Mengatakan pada Hase-Nya bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikannya, tapi tuan mudanya malah menangis. Ny. Jeon yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri keduanya._

 _Memarahinya habis-habisan dan merebut mainan dari tangan mungilnya untuk diberikan pada puteranya yang langsung menghentikkan tangisnya. Dan membuatnya menangis kala Ny. Jeon berteriak memanggil eomma nya dan ikut memarahi eommanya._

" _suruh anak mu yang kotor ini menjauhi puteraku !",_

 _Park Hena mengangguk mengiayakan tanpa berani menatap Ny. Jeon, Park Hena mengerti akan statusnya. Mengerti dengan suatu alasan tertentu bahwa nyonya nya ini tidak menyukainya dan putera kecilnya. Bahkan membencinya._

" _kau dan puteramu makhluk menjijikan !", katanya sinis._

 _Park Hena tak sakit hati akan ucapan Ny. Jeon yang terlontar padanya. Mengingat bahwa ia wanita kotor yang melahirkan anak tanpa seorang yang mau bertanggung jawab akan kesalahannya._

 _Masih diijinkan bekerja dan tinggal dikediaman Jeon pun dirinya sudah sangat merasa beruntung. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya dipandang aib, hingga tak ada yang mau memperkerjakan wanita sepertinya terlebih dengan pendidikannya yang rendah._

 _Tuan Jeon setidaknya masih berbaik hati padanya dan membantunya membiayai sekolah puteranya yang baginya mahal._

" _anak mama menginginkan mainan ini?", Jeon kecil mengangguk polos dengan mata bulatnya menanggapi pertanyaan mamanya._

 _Tersenyum lembut, Ny. Jeon mencium pipi anaknya yang kini di pangkunya, sebelum menatap tajam pelayanya dan juga anaknya, "mulai saat ini mainan ini milik puteraku"_

" _tentu nyonya"_

 _Meninggalkan Park Hena dan puteranya yang masih terisak, "eomma?"_

 _Mengusap air mata puteranya, "ssssttt, anak eomma tidak boleh cengeng"_

" _mainanku", bisiknya masih tidak menerima mainan hadiah ulang tahunnya diambil Ny. Jeon._

" _sudah tak apa, ingat kau harus mengalah pada tuan muda. Kau tidak ingin melihat tuan besar bersedih bukan?", Park kecil mengangguk, ia menyayangi tuan besar yang begitu baik padanya dan eommanya._

" _kebahagiaan tuan besar ada dituan muda, jadi untuk membuat tuan muda bahagia anak eomma ini harus mengalah ya"_

 _Meski tidak dapat menerimanya, lagi-lagi Park kecil mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan eommanya._

" _apa jika aku sudah besar nanti aku juga harus selalu mengalah dan memberikan barang berharga milikku untuk tuan muda jika ia menginginkannya, eomma?"_

 _Park Hena hanya terdiam, dirinya sakit akan pertanyaan polos puteranya. Tidak berniat menjawabnya. Berharap agar tuhan bisa merubah nasib malang anaknya yang lahir dari wanita menyedihkan sepertinya, yang tak mampu memberikan apa-apa selain kemalangan._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dear My Hase,**_

 _ **Sudah kukatakan, kali ini aku tidak akan lagi mengalah padamu Hase, Sungguh menyakitkan mendengar kau masih menyayangiku Hase. Ingatanmu sudah kembali rupanya.**_

 _ **Kau benar ini bukan mengenai cinta, ini mengenai ikatan masalalu dan dosa yang membayangi hidup kita.**_

 _ **Semua orang tidak akan selalu sama bukan? Lihatlah kejamnya dunia yang membuatmu berubah begitu banyak, seperti waktu yang terus berjalan yang juga mengubah semua yang ada didalamnya.**_

 _ **Aku Park Jimin bukan lagi pelayanmu, aku bukan lagi seseorang yang bisa ditindas oleh siapapun.**_

 _ **Aku memiliki kekuasaan yang sama yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang menghinaku. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hatiku berdarah kembali.**_

 _ **Dan, Min Yoongi adalah milikku, aku ikuti permainanmu.**_

 _ **Orang yang selalu menyayangimu,**_

 _ **Park Jimin.**_

 _._

.

* * *

.

 ***OMAKE***

.

.

.

"tuan, bisakah saya berbicara dengan anda?"

Menatap Namjoon lama, "temui aku di ruang kerjaku"

Min Yoongi tidak suka jika dirinya tengah berkumpul bersama diruang santai dengan istri dan anaknya ada yang mengganggu, tapi sepertinya apa yang akan disampaikan pelayan pribadinya itu hal penting. Jika tidak pelayannya itu tau sendiri, dirinya akan mengamuk.

Menatap Jimin yang kini memandanginya heran, Min Yoongi tersenyum hangat mengecup sekilas bibir cherry gemuknya, "aku akan menemui Namjoon dulu".

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengerti, kembali bermain bersama Yoonji puteri kecilnya.

.

"katakan ada apa?"

Tuannya tidak suka berbasa-basi, apalagi dirinya mengajak tuannya berbicara saat tengah bersantai bersama istri dan anaknya. Tapi ini berita penting yang sangat diharapkan tuannya pula.

"saya sudah mengetahui keberadaan tuan Jeon Jungkook, tuan"

Wajah pucat Min Yoongi kini bersinar, senang dengan berita yang dibawa pelayan pribadinya.

"dimana dia?",

kim namjoon dapat mendengar nada tak sabaran dari mulut tuannya.

"Los Angeles, California, tuan"

"persiapkan penerbangan kita ke LA besok"

Kim Namjoon membungkuk, mengiayakan perintah tuannya. Kim Namjoon takut jika tanpa sengaja ada yang menguping pembicaraannya, karena itu ia akan memberi informasi penting lainnya mengenai kekasih tuannya itu esok saat berangkat mencari tuan Jungkook di LA.

.

"hal apa yang dibicarakan Namjoon pada suamiku, Marilyn?"

Tadi saat tuan Min Yoongi pergi untuk menemui Namjoon diruang kerjanya, tuannya Jimin memintanya untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Mengikuti perintah tuan yang dilayani nya.

"Namjoon mengatakan pada tuan Yoongi bahwa ia sudah menemukan keberadaan Jeon Jungkook di LA"

Marilyn dapat melihat tubuh tuannya yang menegang dan kini matanya kembali mencerminkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"tuan Yoongi akan membawa beberapa bawahannya, karena alamat pasti tuan Jungkook masih belum jelas, tuan", jelasnya.

Mengelus sayang pada puterinya yang tengah tersenyum lucu menatap boneka kecil yang Jimin gunakan untuk mengajaknya bermain.

"Marilyn cari salah satu bawahan yang menurutmu dapat dipercaya, lalu katakan padanya untuk melayaniku juga",

Mengangguk mengerti pada maksud tuan nya. Marilyn hendak melangkah pergi saat tuan Jimin kembali memanggil namanya lembut, "terima kasih, aku mempercayaimu"

Marilyn tersenyum akan ucapan tuannya. Membungkuk sekilas dan benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan bersama untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh tuannya.

Dirinya akan selalu setia melayani tuan Jimin, tuannya yang menceritakan semua kesedihannya padanya. Tuan Jimin yang sangat baik yang membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menganggapnya tidak hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi tapi juga temannya.

Marilyn sudah bersumpah akan selalu membantu tuan Jimin mengingat kebaikan tuan Jimin yang begitu besar padanya.

.

Min Yoongi memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dari belakang yang tengah berdiri memandang cermin besar yang kini menampilkan bayangan keduanya.

Menghirup aromanya dan menciumi kupu-kupu perpotongan lehernya, "sayang, besok aku akan keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan"

Jimin tidak menampilkan senyumnya, mendengarkan ucapan suaminya tapi tidak berniat membalasnya, masih menatap kosong pada bayangan keduanya dicermin.

Ada seribu pisau tajam yang menusuk jantungnya saat ini.

Melepas pelukannya, Min Yoongi memutar badan Jimin untuk menghadapnya, "sayang?" mengelus lembut pipi istrinya. Tak merasa aneh akan sikap diam sang istri yang biasanya selalu cerewet.

"Hyung?"

"Humm?"

"apa aku tidak bisa ikut hyung bersama Yoonji? hyung bisa mengurus pekerjaan hyung sedang aku dan Yoonji tidak akan mengganggu, hanya akan pergi berjalan-jalan disana"

Min Yoongi kini menatap aneh istrinya, tidak biasanya istrinya ini ingin ikut dirinya.

Berdehem kecil, "tidak bisa sayang. Maaf, ini urusan penting", menciumi satu persatu semua yang ada di wajah cantik istrinya, "ini pekerjaan yang sangat penting, aku janji takkan lama"

Park Jimin hanya menutup matanya pelan, sebelum memaksakan senyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"nanti saat kepulanganku, aku akan kembali mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan ya".

Min Yoongi kembali memeluk istrinya erat, mencium keningnya. _Dan Jimin kembali menangis dalam diam_.

.

* * *

 **AHHHHH, Terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan ngasih komentar ataupun pendapat mengenai ff aneh ini. saya menghargai semua masukan yang adaaa...**

 **maaf untuk typo, cerita gak masuk akal, dan alur ga jelas. semoga gak bingung yaaa..**

 **yaahhh, jadi ceritanya udah mulai masuk kedalam konflik utama, hhe..**

 **daaannnnn, maaf untuk adikku yang selalu marah-marah karena buat cerita yang bukan taekook. yang aku tau tetep baca cerita ini meski bilang gasuka, :)) aku masih sayang kmu.**

.


	10. Chapter 10 SINNERS

" _mama kenapa selalu menangis? apa papa menyakiti mama?"_

 _Menatap puteranya penuh kasih, "ya papamu menyakiti mama dengan anak kotor itu dan eommanya"_

 _Jeon Muda menatap bingung pada jawaban mamanya, dipikirannya kenapa eomma Mausie dan Mausie bisa menyakiti mama nya? Mereka sangat baik baginya. Kadang mama nya yang selalu menyakiti mereka._

 _Lalu kenapa papa nya juga menyakiti mama nya? Bukankah papa nya itu selalu menyayangi mama nya? Bahkan semua keinginannya dan keinginan mama nya selalu dipenuhi papa nya._

" _kenapa papa menyakiti mama? Apa papa tidak sayang mama?"_

 _Banyak pertanyaan diotak kecilnya yang masih berusia 8 tahun, bertanya bingung pada mama nya yang masih meneteskan air mata._

" _papa sangat menyayangi mama begitupun mama, tapi papa juga begitu sangat menyakiti mama"_

 _Memeluk erat puteranya, "saat ini kau masih kecil tidak akan mengerti Hase, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti bagaimana mereka menghancurkan hati mama mu ini"._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINNERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'ada dosa masa lalu yang terus membayangi kita'**_

.

.

.

.

Marilyn menatap sedih pada tuannya yang selama 5 hari ini seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya kecuali menatap langit malam di luar kamarnya, hanya terus melamun dan menangis siang dan malam.

Melupakan kesehatan dirinya sendiri, bahkan untuk makan dan minum pun Marilyn perlu memaksa tuannya. Tuannya begitu sangat hancur, sampai nona Yoonji, puteri kecilnya pun beberapa hari ini tak diperhatikannya.

Dan ini semua karena tuan Min Yoongi dan _kekasih gelapnya_ , yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya tuan Min Yoongi. Marilyn sangat marah, tidak terima tuannya yang baik hati diperlakukan seperti ini.

"tuan kumohon jangan terus bersedih",

Tuannya, Park Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, _pilu_.

"saya tidak mengerti kenapa ada yang sejahat Jeon Jungkook ! dia pelacur !"

Park Jimin memandang sendu pelayannya, Marilyn. Bulir air mata kembali jatuh dikedua pipinya, "ini pembalasannya marilyn", suaranya parau akibat menangis tanpa henti.

Marilyn hanya menatap tak mengerti akan perkataan tuannya.

"apa menurutmu aku sangat baik?"

Marilyn mengangguk pasti. Tuan Jimin adalah malaikat, dia seorang pemaaf dan berhati tulus.

Matanya semakin menyendu dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir, "aku tidak sebaik itu, ada—ada kebencian dalam hatiku, ada amarah dan dendam yang pada akhirnya menghantui setiap malamku"

Park Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman bunga mawarnya diatas teras balkon kamarnya. Bunga cantik berwarna-warni dengan duri di tangkainya.

"aku membunuhnya, dan kini ia membalasku"

Park Jimin terkekeh pahit, "Jungkook tau benar, Min Yoongi adalah nafas dihidupku. Dan jika Min Yoongi meninggalkanku, aku akan sama terbunuhnya dengan mati menderita".

Matanya menutup perlahan, membiarkan angin malam menyentuh halus wajahnya yang sembab.

"aku sangat menyayangi _hase_ -ku Marilyn, tapi aku juga begitu membencinya. _**Aku hanya tidak mau mengalah lagi"**_

 **.**

.

* * *

.

.

 _Park Jimin selalu iri pada Hase-nya, tuan mudanya, Jeon Jungkook. Bagaimana Hase-nya memiliki orangtua yang lengkap, disayangi dan dimanja oleh semua orang._

 _Hase-nya yang mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan semua anak ingin berteman dengannya padahal Hase-nya itu orang yang pendiam dan acuh._

 _Hase-nya adalah orang yang manja dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri tapi begitu sangat dicintai, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu dipandang rendah dan dihina. Berlaku baik dan ramah pada setiap orangpun, dirinya masihlah dianggap sampah._

 _Orang-orang memperlakukannya kasar._

 _Kim Taehyung, satu-satunya anak yang mau berteman dengannya pun tampak tidak tulus dalam menjalin persahabatannya._

 _Karena jika Taehyung tulus, dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Jimin yang dimanfaatkan dan dibully teman-teman lainnya diam saja melihatnya dari jauh, tidak berniat membantunya sama sekali._

 _Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook, sebab itulah ia bersahabat dengan Park Jimin._

 _Jeon Jungkook yang bagi Taehyung terlalu jauh untuk bisa ia jangkau, karena itu ia memanfaatkan Park Jimin yang salah seorang anak pelayan yang tinggal di kediaman Jeon._

 _Park Jimin mengintip dari tempatnya, hari ini perayaan hari spesial Hase-nya yang memasuki umur 11 tahun, banyak orang dewasa maupun anak seumuran Hase-nya dan seumuran dirinya memenuhi taman belakang mansion yang diubah menjadi tempat pesta._

 _Park Jimin mengetahui dari para pelayan lainnya yang mendatangi pesta Jeon Muda adalah kolega bisnis perusahaannya, sabahat Tuan Besar dan Ny. Besar juga teman sekolah Hase-nya, yang Park Muda tau, tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hase-nya._

 _Hase-nya pemilih dalam berteman._

 _Berharap dalam hati, suatu hari nanti Park Muda dapat merayakan pesta seperti itu._

 _Matanya menatap dan meneliti orang-orang yang berada di pesta itu, sampai akhirnya matanya menatap salah seorang anak yang tampak tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya, malah terkesan bosan._

 _Anak itu mendekati wanita cantik yang tengah berbicara dengan Ny. Besarnya. Ny. Besar Jeon tersenyum geli menatap anak muda pucat itu, mengacak rambutnya yang membuat sang anak cemberut tak terima._

 _Park Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya ada meteor yang jatuh dihatinya kala memperhatikan anak itu yang tampak seumurannya atau mungkin lebih tua darinya. Bingung dengan apa yang dirasanya, Park Muda berniat mencari tau siapa anak itu nanti pada pelayan lainnya._

 _._

 _Jeon Muda sudah sangat lelah seharian ini, ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi diurungkannya kala mendapati secarik kertas kecil diranjangnya._

 **' _temui aku di taman_ _Banpo_ _Hangang Park_ _. Mausie'_**

 _Menggigit bibir bawahnya, mama nya akan marah jika ia pergi keluar di jam 8 malam seperti ini, dan akan bertambah murka jika tau ia mendatangi Mausie-nya. Mama nya tidak akan murka padanya, tapi Jeon Muda tau, mama nya akan menghukum Mausie-nya jika kedapatan berdekatan dengannya._

 _Menimbang-nimbang, Jeon Muda tidak bisa membiarkan Mausie-nya menunggu dirinya di_ ** _Banpo Hangang Park_** _sendiri. Apalagi jika dirinya tak datang, Mausie-nya akan terus berada disana sampai esok hingga ia datang._

 _Mengambil pakaian hangatnya dan membawa satu pakaian hangat lainnya, pergi menemui Mausie yang Jeon Muda tau tengah menunggunya kedinginan._

 _._

 _Park Jimin senang akhirnya Hase-nya datang, dirinya takut Hase-nya tidak mau lagi menemuinya karena Ny. Besar Jeon yang selalu melarangnya bermain bersama._

" _Mausie senang Hase kemari", tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya, membuat Jeon Muda ikut tersenyum lebar._

" _Hase tau Mausie tidak memakai pakaian tebal, karena itu Hase membawa ini untuk Mausie"_

 _Tersentuh, bagaimana Hase-nya memakaikan jaket tebal ditubuhnya. Meski selalu ada perasaan iri dihatinya, Park Muda begitu sangat menyayangi Hase-nya, dan berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hase-nya yang selalu sakit._

 _Pakaiannya harum akan aroma Khas Hase-nya. Sangat nyaman karena terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas yang takkan mampu bisa dibeli eommanya untuknya._

 _Seketika dirinya merasa tak pantas memakai jaket milik Hase-nya yang mahal._

" _Mausie sudah tidak kedinginan lagi?"_

 _Park Muda mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Menggenggam jemari tangan Hase-nya, Park Muda mengajaknya berjalan mengikutinya untuk duduk dibangku taman yang didepannya menampilkan air mancur sungai HAN,_ _Rainbow Fountain_ _._

 _Menikmati keindahan air mancur yang berwarna-warni yang menjadi air mancur jembatan terpanjang didunia dalam keheningan yang nyaman._

 _Menggenggam erat jemari Hase-nya, Park Muda mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hase-nya yang juga kini menatapnya bertanya dengan mata bulat besarnya._

 _"selamat ulang tahun Hase"_

 _Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, Park Muda ingin menangis._

 _Setiap hari spesial Hase-nya, Park Muda tak mampu membelikannya hadiah, pernah waktu Hase-nya berulang tahun yang ke-8, dirinya memberi kado tapi Ny. Jeon sudah terlebih dahulu membuangnya._

 _Katanya hadiah darinya murahan, sangat tidak pantas diberikan untuk puteranya. Hase-nya hanya menatapnya sedih, tak pernah berani melawan perkataan mama nya._

 _Berniat dalam hati untuk mengumpulkan uang agar dapat membeli hadiah yang pantas, tapi Hase-nya menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah memberikan hadiah atau barang apapun padanya. Apalagi memaksakannya, Hase-nya tau eomma nya tak bisa memberinya uang lebih dan Hase-nya tak mau jikalau Park Muda menahan diri dari membeli sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri hanya demi hadiah untuknya._

 _Menatap lembut anak yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya, tangan satunya yang bebas mengelus pipi tembam Mausie-nya._

 _Menghapus setitik air mata yang tanpa sengaja jatuh, "terima kasih Mausie"._

 _Ragu-ragu, dengan bergetar jemari tangan kasar Park Muda balas mengelus pipi Hase-nya, ibu jarinya malu-malu mengusap lembut bibir bawah delimanya mendapat tatapan heran dari sang empunya. Beralih memegang tengkuknya, Park Muda bergerak pasti mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir pink keduanya._

 _Mata Hase-nya membulat sempurna. Ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, tak ada lumatan hanya ciuman biasa yang sarat akan perasaan sayang akan tetapi mendatangkan debaran aneh yang keduanya tak dapat memahami._

" _maaf, hanya bisa memberimu hadiah ini"_

 _Wajah keduanya masih berdekatan terpisah beberapa centi, nafas hangat Mausie-nya menyentuh permukaan wajah Jeon Muda._

 _Park Muda sebenarnya ketakutan akan kelancangan dirinya pada Hase-nya, tuan mudanya. Tapi menatap bingung pada tuan mudanya yang malah tertawa kecil, sangat manis._

" _humm, tak apa"_

 _Memeluk tubuh Mausie-nya, kehangatan memenuhi relung hati keduanya._

" _Mausie sangat menyayangi Hase"_

" _umm, Hase juga sangat menyayangi Mausie nya"_

 _Menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak waktu di taman_ _ **Banpo Hangang Park**_ _, berbagi cerita dengan diselingi tawa dari keduanya. Ada ikatan yang terjalin antara keduanya yang tak mampu terpisahkan._

 _Seberapa kalipun Myriam mencoba, Park Jimin Muda tak bisa menjauhi Hase-nya. Hase-nya adalah orang yang paling disayanginya meski sering kali sifat egois Hase-nya membuatnya harus mengalah terus-menerus._

 _Begitupun dengan Jeon Muda, berapakalipun dirinya diminta untuk tidak berteman dengan Mausie-nya, dirinya tak bisa. Jeon Muda sayang pada Mausie-nya dan hanya percaya pada Mausie-nya._

 _._

 _Tapi kebahagian antara keduanya harus berubah menjadi kesedihan kala sampai di mansion megah Jeon. Myriam, Sang Ny. Jeon, berdiri didepan pintu utama mansion dengan pandangan murka pada keduanya yang menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, lebih tepatnya pada Park Muda._

 _Jalinan jemari tangan keduanya mengerat saat Myriam menghampiri. Memukul keras sampai menciptakkan suara nyaring pada Pipi Park Muda yang kini mencetak warna merah lebam._

" _berani sekali kau dasar anak haram !"_

 _Menendang-nendang tubuh yang terjatuh dibawah tanpa ada niatan melawan. Melepaskan tautan jemarinya, Jeon Muda menangis memeluk Myriam memintanya berhenti._

" _sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk menjauhi puteraku, aku tak sudi anakku harus dekat dengan anak kotor sepertimu. Kau sama seperti eommamu ! aku takkan membiarkanmu menghancurkan puteraku, kau anak haram !"_

 _Mendengar suara ribut diluar, Tuan Besar dan beberapa pelayan yang mendengarnya datang melihat. Tersentak dengan apa yang diperbuat istri tercintanya. Jeon Jungsoo mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang dipenuhi amarah tapi raut wajahnya menampakkan luka dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir._

 _Bernafas untuk mengatur emosinya, mengelus halus helai rambut putera tersayangnya dengan tatapan sendu, menatap suaminya benci yang ada disebelahnya lalu membawa puteranya masuk kedalam mansion meninggalkan suaminya bersama Park Muda yang kesakitan._

 _._

" _Hena, beri pengertian pada putera mu agar menjauhi Jungkook. Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terus terulang", Park Hena hanya mengangguk menanggapi tuannya. Tidak berani memandang wajah rupawan Tuan Besarnya._

" _jika tidak aku akan membuatmu pergi dari sini"_

" _kumohon jangan tuan"_

 _Park Hena tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Puteranya masih memerlukan biaya untuk masa depannya agar tidak berakhir sepertinya, belum dirinya yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Jika keluar dari kediaman Jeon, Park Hena tidak dapat membayangkan hidup ia dan puteranya serta biaya kebutuhan keduanya._

" _aku sangat mencintai istriku, aku tak mau melihatnya seperti itu terus. Karena itu aku harap kau bisa membuat putera mu mengerti"_

 _Park Hena menatap dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan pada punggung kokoh Tuan Jeon yang menjauh, menahan tangis yang ingin keluar sebelum kemudian menatap miris pada puteranya._

 _._

 _Jeon Muda masih menangis sesegukan diranjang yang tengah ditiduri dengan sprei dan selimut bermotif Iron Man kesukaannya._

" _sampai kapan kau akan terus membangkang pada mama?"_

 _Jeon Muda hanya tidak mengerti mengapa mama nya begitu sangat membenci Mausie dan eommanya, padahal dimatanya mereka berdua baik dan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya._

 _Mamanya selalu menghukum tanpa sebab keduanya bahkan terkadang memukuli Mausie atau berkata kasar pada eommanya. Setiap ditanya mengapa, mamanya akan menangis membuat Jeon Muda merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat menjadi anak yang berbakti._

" _Maaf Ma"_

 _Jeon Muda ingin membuat mama nya bahagia, karena meski mama nya selalu tersenyum dan menampakkan raut baik-baik saja kadang setiap malam saat mama nya mengecek dirinya yang tertidur, mama nya akan menangis tersiksa yang membuat Jeon Muda yang tengah pura-pura tertidur tersayat hatinya._

 _Kadang pula mama nya akan melamun dengan pandangan kosong ditaman belakang._

 _Jeon Muda selalu memperhatikan mama nya yang tampak terluka, dan terlihat mencoba untuk kuat. Jeon Muda hanyalah anak umur 11 tahun yang tak tau apa-apa dan berharap mamanya tidak terus menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri dan berdoa agar mama nya bahagia dan tidak membenci Mausie-nya lagi agar dapat membiarkannya bermain bersama Mausie-nya._

.

.

* * *

.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"JEON JUNGKOOK (16), Putera Tunggal Dari Pemilik Perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORP. Yang Tengah Terbaring Koma Dirumah Sakit Seoul Hospital Kini Akan Dipindah Rumah Sakit CLEMENCEAU MEDICAL CENTER, JERMAN. Yang Merupakan Negara Asal Dari Ny. Jeon, Jeon Myriam.**

 **Perkembangan Terbaru Mengenai Kasus Kecelakaan Putera Tunggal Keluarga Jeon, Yang Dilakukan Oleh Pelaku PH (Wanita), Yang Merupakan Pelayan Rumah Keluarga Jeon Yang Mengakui Kejahatannya Sendiri Pada Polisi Kini Sudah Mendapat Putusan Hakim.**

 **Dengan Tidak Adanya Bukti Maupun Saksi Yang Memberatkannya Dan Atas Pernyataan Akan Pengakuannya Sendiri, Pelaku PH Dijerat Hukuman Penjara Selama 7 Tahun Dan Dianjurkan Membayar Denda. "**

.

 **"GLOBAL JEON CORP Tengah Diambang Masa _Kritis_? **

**Bertahun-Tahun Menjadi Perusahaan Yang Paling Berpengaruh Di Korea Selatan, Kini Perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORP. Diambang Kehancuran. Setelah Sang Putera Tunggal Yang Sudah Tersadar Dari Koma Selama 5 Tahun Dan Menghabiskan Biaya Yang Banyak Untuk Kesembuhannya. Kini Keluarga Jeon Harus Menghadapi** _ **Kritis**_ **Perusahaan.**

 **Diduga Kuat Adanya Mata-Mata Dari Perusahaan Bersaing Yang Masuk Kedalam Perusahaan Utama GLOBAL JEON CORP, KOREA SELATAN Untuk Meretas Sistem Perusahaan Dan Mencuri Data Penting Perusahaan.'**

 **.**

 **"Kemalangan Mendatangi Keluarga JEON.**

 **Terjadi Kebakaran Di Mansion JEON Yang Menyebabkan 10 Orang Pelayan Tewas Dan Beberapa Pelayan Lainnya Luka Parah.**

 **JEON JUNGSOO, Sang Pemilik Mansion Beserta Istrinya, JEON MYRIAM, Yang Terjebak Didalam Kobaran Api Tidak Dapat Tertolong Oleh Para Pemadam. Sedangkan Putera Tunggalnya Sendiri, JEON JUNGKOOK, Sudah Lebih Dahulu Diselamatkan Oleh Seorang Pemuda (KTH) Yang Tanpa Sengaja Melewati Area Perumahan. Putera Tunggal Keluarga JEON Kini Tengah Dirawat Dirumah Sakit. Polisi Sudah Menangani Kasusnya, Dari Penyelidikan Yang Terus Dilakukan, Kebakaran Terjadi Karena Di Sengaja.**

 **Dugaan Sementara, Pelaku Merupakan Musuh Perusahaan Keluarga JEON, Mengingat Banyaknya Saingan Yang Dimiliki Oleh Perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORP."**

 **.**

Menatap satu persatu potongan kertas berita kusam yang dipegangnya, pikirannya tengah menerawang jauh tidak memperdulikan salah satu pengawal yang disuruh menjaganya yang memandanginya tertarik.

 _Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan suka jeon jungkook yang memiliki wajah secantik perempuan?_

"anda terlalu banyak melamun",

Tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya, Jungkook membalas tatapan Kang Daniel, bawahan Min Yoongi.

Terkekeh kecil, "Daniel, berhenti ikut campur urusanku"

Kang Daniel, yang kini dititah untuk jadi pengawal Jeon Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Tersenyum padanya, Jeon Jungkook menyukai Kang Daniel, _tidak dalam bentuk cinta_.

Dia menyukainya, sebab Kang Daniel berbaik hati selalu membantunya dan rela menukarkan kesetiannya pada Min Yoongi untuknya. Bahkan kemarin lusa memberitahunya jika ada mata-mata yang juga bawahan Min Yoongi mengawasi saat tengah mencarinya, yang Jungkook tau itu perbuatan Park Jimin tersayang.

Kang Daniel juga yang memberitahunya keadaan Min Yoongi selama 5 bulan terakhir ini.

Oh.. jangan lupakan ia jugalah yang membantunya menyembunyikan mantan tercintanya ditempat yang aman sampai keadaannya kembali normal dan Taehyung akan pergi keluar negeri dengan menikmati uang pemberian Jungkook sampai Jungkook memanggilnya kembali.

Tadinya Jungkook akan membiarkan Taehyung mati terbunuh ditangan Yoongi tapi diurungkannya, suatu hari nanti ia yakin akan kembali membutuhkan bantuan dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

Kang Daniel tampan, yang menurut Jungkook sangat disayangkan harus bekerja menjadi bawahan Min Yoongi, ia bisa saja menjadi aktor dengan tampang juga bentuk tubuhnya yang ideal atau penyanyi mengingat suaranya yang bagus.

"bagaimana Seokjin? Apa dia sudah dibebaskan? Aku takut dia mati disiksa Namjoon"

Kang Daniel tertawa geli dalam hati, menanyakan sahabatnya seolah khawatir tapi raut wajah dan nada dari suaranya biasa saja.

"tak perlu khawatir, Namjoon menyiksanya dengan surga dunia"

Terheran dengan perkataannya, jungkook kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada Kang Daniel yang sedang berdiri beberapa _centi_ dari sofa merah diruang tv yang didudukinya, tengah tersenyum misterius padanya.

Kang Daniel tanpa sengaja memergoki perbuatan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin tengah bersenggama saat dirinya yang ingin menyampaikan informasi yang tak membuahkan hasil padanya mengenai pencarian Taehyung - _yang nyatanya ia sembunyikan_ \- pada Kim Namjoon.

Tapi yang didapatnya malah adegan dewasa, mungkin nanti ia harus memberitau Kim Namjoon untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh.

"temanmu baik-baik saja jika itu yang kau ingin tau"

"bebaskan dia dan bawa kemari"

"tidak bisa"

"kenapa?!"

Memasang pose wajah tengah berfikir, "karena tuan Min Yoongi tidak memerintahkannya"

Wajah jungkook merengut, yang dimatanya terkesan lucu.

"aku melayani Min Yoongi, jika kau ingat"

Berdecak kesal, Jungkook kembali menonton acara drama di layar tv yang tadi sempat dilupakannya karena pikiran yang kembali kemasa lalu kala melihat kertas koran lusuh yang masih digenggamnya.

.

.

Min Yoongi sudah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktunya di gereja yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Jeon Jungkook, _yang kini telah menjadi istrinya_.

Dia berada disini bukan untuk pengakuan dosa, hanya terlalu bingung mencari tempat untuk menenangkan perasaan resah yang melanda hatinya.

Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya tiap kali memutuskan akan kembali ke New York.

Disana ada Jimin yang pasti tengah menunggu kepulangannya dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

Tersenyum miris dalam hati, bagaimana ia akan menghancurkan hati malaikatnya yang rapuh.

Keraguan kembali melandanya, sebelum ia terus meneguhkan hatinya. Jika kali ini ia berbohong kembali ia dapat menjamin Jeon Jungkook tidak hanya akan pergi kabur lagi, tapi akan membunuh dirinya sendiri tepat didepannya sesuai apa yang dikatakannya kala Yoongi berjanji akan menceraikan Jimin.

 _Bisakah ia menyakiti hati Jimin-ie nya?_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Min Yoongi menangis. Sungguh ia takkan sanggup melihat malaikat yang selama ini dijaganya harus terluka karena nya.

Kim Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menatap bagaimana punggung tuannya bergetar, menangis dalam diam. Kim Namjoon dapat merasakan keresahan hatinya, bertahun-tahun melayangi Min Yoongi, Namjoon hafal dengan pribadi tuannya.

Min Yoongi saat terlihat dari luar memang kejam dan egois, tapi jauh didasar hatinya, Min Yoongi adalah sosok yang begitu baik. yang takkan mampu menyakiti siapapun orang yang disayanginya.

Yang jika sudah mencintai seseorang, akan mampu membuatnya menjadi orang payah dan akan melakukan apapun juga untuk menjaga orang yang dicintainya. Tapi sayangnya, cinta Min Yoongi kini terbagi dua.

Melindungi dan menjaga keduanya sekaligus tanpa ada yang tersakiti tentu takkan bisa dilakukannya, seberapapun besarnya tuannya berusaha. Salah satunya akan ada yang tersakiti.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada langit-langit _Katedral_ , Kim Namjoon berdoa pada tuhan dihadapannya, semoga ia takkan pernah berlaku sejahat itu pada Kim Seokjin yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOUTHAMPTON, NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **.**

 **.**

"eomma kau tau? Taehyung, sahabatku sendiri mengkhianatiku"

Menangis menatap pigura foto eomma nya yang ditempelnya didinding. "dan kini _Hase_ -ku sudah mengetahui semuanya"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang eomma?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Park Jimin menangis, hanya saja untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini Park Jimin yang mengurung diri, akhirnya kini keluar dari kamarnya dan saat ini berdiam seorang diri diperpustakaan pribadinya.

Hanya terus memandangi gambar eommanya yang sengaja ia pajang disana.

Berbicara sendiri pada foto eommanya, berharap eommanya akan memberinya kata-kata yang menenangkan hatinya seperti dulu. Meredakan semua amarah yang menguasainya.

"aku mengakui dosaku, aku sudah memohon agar tuhan memaafkanku", terisak menahan sakitnya pisau tak terlihat menghujam jantungnya, "tapi—kkenapa tuhan masih menghukumku eomma? Kenapa tuhan masih membuatku menderita?"

"saat aku tau _Hase_ akan tinggal dikediaman MIN dengan tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Aku berharap bisa memulainya kembali dari nol",

Meremas dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit, "kebencianku, rasa iriku juga perasaan sayangku masih tersimpan untuknya, takkan pernah terhapus"

Menutup erat matanya dan terkekeh miris, "dan aku ingin berbagi tawa dan kesedihan kembali layaknya saudara saat kami kecil dulu. _Hase_ -ku menerima uluran tanganku, tapi tuhan jahat padaku eomma"

Jatuh dari berdirinya, tubuh Park Jimin masih bergetar meluapkan tangisannya tanpa henti, "aku harus menerima kenyataan _Hase_ -ku menjadi kekasih gelap suamiku eomma, orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini"

Kedua telapak tangannya, menutup wajahnya yang terlihat menderita, "dan kini aku harus menerima kenyataan kembali, _Hase-_ ku, tuan muda Jeon Jungkookku, _**adikku**_ _sendiri harus menjadi istri kedua dari suamiku"_

Terisak perih menatap wajah eomma nya yang seolah mengerti akan rasa penderitaannya, "kenapa tuhan selalu membuat hidupku menderita eomma?"

Dan, Park Jimin kembali menjerit kesakitan seorang diri.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **THE PURPLE BAR, NEW YORK**

 **SABTU, 19 MEI 20XX**

.

"Kim Taehyung"

"aku selalu suka saat kau mengucapkan nama lengkapku, itu selalu mendatangkan gairah tersendiri buatku, suaramu _seksi_ kook"

apa yang dikatakan Taehyung itu benar adanya, dirinya selalu senang jika Jeon Jungkooknya memanggil namanya lengkap atau memandangnya tajam dengan mata cantiknya, Jungkook itu mampu membuat siapapun bergairah hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Tertawa geli dengan perkataan Taehyung, "apa ini? Kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk menggodaku?"

"tidak, Tapi jika kau tergoda itu bonus untukku", Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana hati Taehyung yang berdenyut rindu saat bisa mendengar tawa indah yang mengalun dari dua belah bibir delimanya. Mampu membuatnya kembali mendatangkan debaran _abnormal._

Demi tuhan, Taehyung sangat merindukan makhluk yang kini ada didepannya.

"kau menjijikan tae, aku tak mau membuang waktukku, cepat katakan ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu", Jungkook berucap dengan nada sinis.

"sudah kukatakan ini mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargamu 5 tahun lalu, juga mengenai kehancuran perusahaan appa mu yang disengaja"

"apa maksudmu tae, jelaskan yang benar"

Menyerahkan kertas kusam potongan koran yang sengaja dibawanya untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya semakin kesal, _apa-apaan ini_ !

Jika Taehyung hanya ingin mendatanginya kemari untuk menyerahkan isi berita yang sudah sangat ditaunya sebagai informasi penting. Jungkook bersumpah akan membunuh Taehyung disini saat ini juga.

Apalagi setelah apa yang diperbuat Taehyung padanya, membongkarkan rahasianya pada Park Jimin. Jungkook yakin benar Taehyung lah yang memberitahu semuanya pada Jimin. Karena selama ini Jungkook tau, Taehyung diam-diam menguntitnya.

Mengingat Park Jimin yang mendatanginya dan membuat _ego_ nya terluka, ia semakin emosi jadinya, lihat saja ia akan membuat Park Jimin menyesal karena mengatainya _menyedihkan._

Menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya sendiri, _well_ —kenapa ia harus semarah ini? Toh, Min Yoongi juga takkan mungkin meninggalkannya, jika iya pun Jungkook tak masalah. Hanya tinggal mencari pria atau wanita lain yang menginginkan _service_ -nya. Tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini.

"ini berita yang tidak penting, tanpa tau darimu pun aku sudah tau !"

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana wajah seksi Jungkooknya yang tengah kesal padanya, "aku tau, lagipula bukan itu yang akan aku beritahu"

"katakan apa ! jangan berbelit-belit tae !"

"Park Jimin"

Memandang Taehyung kebingungan, "apa?"

"yang menyebabkan keluargamu hancur, perusahaanmu hancur dan orang tuamu meninggal, itu Park Jimin"

Menganga menatap Taehyung, apa Taehyung sedang melucu?

Mengenal Park Jimin saja ia tidak apalagi eommanya, kecuali saat eomma Min Yoongi mengajaknya tinggal bersamanya dikediaman MIN.

Bagaimana mungkin Park Jimin yang lemah yang bahkan membela dirinya sendiri saja memerlukan Min Yoongi bisa melakukan ini padanya dan untuk apa pula?

"kau menyebalkan tae, kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku agar aku kemari menemuimu brengsek !"

Taehyung hanya mendengus remeh, "kau tak mengingat siapa Jimin?"

"kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? tentu saja ia istrinya Min Yoongi bodoh !", Jungkook membalasnya ketus, Taehyung tak mempermasalahkan perkataan kasar yang terucap untuknya.

Kim Taehyung menatap _intens_ Jungkook, lelaki yang sudah dicintainya semenjak kecil hingga ia mau berteman dengan Park Jimin untuk mendapatkannya.

Tak aneh melihat tanggapan Jungkook yang menuduhnya mempermainkannya meski bagian yang 'agar menemuinya' itu, tidak salah. Semenjak bangun dari tidur panjangnya, sebagian ingatan Jungkook menghilang.

"kenapa tidak kau ingat-ingat lagi lebih keras siapa Park Jimin— _Mausie_ mu, _Hase_ -ku tersayang"

Jungkook tersentak akan panggilan kecilnya, mama dan papa nya selalu memanggilnya Hase.

 _Darimana taehyung tau panggilan itu?_

kali ini mata Jungkook memandanginya sepenuhnya heran.

"ingatlah _Mausie_ mu, yang selalu kau sayangi"

Mausie ? ada sesuatu hal yang begitu familiar akan nama panggilan itu. entah apa, Jungkook merasa hatinya teremas sakit tapi juga rindu kala menyebut sebutan itu.

Kali ini Taehyung memberinya secarik foto.

Jungkook sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan tangannya bergetar kala mengambil foto yang diberi Taehyung.

Menatapnya, didalam foto sana ada gambarnya yang masih berusia 10 tahun bersama seseorang disampingnya.

Ada rasa sesak yang menghampirinya, kenapa hatinya teremas sangat sakit?

"sekarang kau ingat Jimin? _Mausie_ mu?", Taehyung berbisik tepat dicupingnya yang membuatnya bergidik.

Kepingan puzzle masa lalu yang hilang dari ingatannya kini menampakkan potongan-potongan yang terlupakan. Didalamnya ada kenangan akan kesedihan mama nya, kemarahannya akan suatu fakta yang menyakitkan, rasa sayangnya yang berubah benci, dan kematiannya.

Tersenyum miring menatap pria yang selalu dicintainya itu, tengah bergetar menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dimuka umum dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat tangisannya yang menyedihkan, tidak pernah menampakkan kelemahannya semenjak kedua orang tuanya pergi.

Kali ini Taehyung melihat kelemahan sesungguhnya dari Jeon Jungkook.

"tadinya, aku merasa keterlaluan karena berlaku sekejam ini pada orang sebaik kau, tapi sekarang aku tidak. Karma yang menuntunku kembali padamu dan berlaku sejahat ini padamu", meremas kuat foto digenggamannya masih dengan tubuh bergetar,

" **aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita sama seperti kau buat aku menderita hingga seperti ini".**

Mungkin nanti Taehyung harus meminta maaf pada sahabatnya Park Jimin, karena mengkhianatinya. Tapi itu salah Jimin sendiri yang tidak mau membantunya untuk membuat Jungkook kembali padanya.

Padahal Taehyung sudah berbaik hati mengungkapkan kebusukan suaminya. Berharap Jimin menghubunginya dan kembali mengajaknya kerjasama.

Karena sepertinya Park Jimin lupa, Taehyung lah yang membantunya selama ini. Dan Taehyung hanya menginginkan Jeon Jungkook sebagai balasannya, hingga apapun akan diperbuatnya selama dia bisa mendapatkan Jungkook.

Memandang tajam Taehyung, "kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini?"

Menghapus cairan air matanya, mengecup sekilas bibir delimanya. "karena aku sangat mencintaimu kook, _akan kulakukan apapun untukmu_ "

Rasa cinta yang berlebihan bisa membuatmu jadi seperti orang bodoh, Kim Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkooknya telah berubah karena kejamnya waktu juga dirinya.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari Taehyung, Jungkook juga akan memberinya pelajaran sebab selama ini Taehyung juga berperan penting dalam penderitaannya.

.

.

* * *

.

 **yaaa, chap kali ini pendek, wkwkwk**

 **pertama-tama, selama ibadah puasa ya untuk yang menjalankannya termasuk saya.**

 **daan, terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca cerita aneh ini apalagi ninggalin jejak.**

 **reviews**

 **anonim lagi kesel : engga masalah ko, saya juga suka blak-blak an kalo kasih komentar sama ff orang yang sesuai dengan perasaan saya**

 **LOVARED : saya selalu seneng baca komentar kaka, apalagi menuangkan pendapatnya. karena spekulasi kaka selalu pas. seengganya aku ngerasa ga aneh buat ceritanya dan ga bikin ribet otak orang karena banyaknya teka-teki. bukan maksudnya seperti itu juga sih, hanya itu gaya penulisan saya aja kali ya.. bingung ngejelasinnya, hhe dan mari kita sama-sama gigit bibirnya suga :))**

 **SwaggxrBang : tapi masih ngerti kan? ceritanya kan saling berhubungan, wkwk.. wahh wahh wahh terima kasih untuk acungan jempolnya. makasih untuk dukungannya, jadinya selalu semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya.**

 **cho kyuna : hha, benarbenar**

 **kookachuu : ohhhhh terima kasih mau mampir kesini, makasih juga untuk semangatnya. saya juga suka koo yoonkook. yah saya tidak punya spesial ship. tapi saya suka jungkookxall wkwkwk**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11 FAKE LOVE

_Kim Taehyung pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Jeon Jungkook adalah ketika dirinya berumur 9 tahun, saat itu **Banpo Hangang Park** tengah mengadakan festival, dan Taehyung melihat Jeon kecil yang berumur 8 tahun disana._

 _Jeon Jungkook yang dimatanya bersinar secerah matahari, Kim Taehyung terpana pada sosok yang menurutnya mirip kelinci kecil tengah tertawa gembira bersama kedua orang tuanya._

 _Dilihat dari seberapa bagus pakaian yang dipakainya, Taehyung Kecil tau anak itu bukanlah dari kalangan biasa sepertinya._

 _Melupakan teman-teman sepermainannya yang lain, Taehyung terus mengikuti sosok imut yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan itu hingga Taehyung tau dimana tempat kelincinya tinggal._

 _Kim Taehyung telah menjadi penguntit ulung untuk anak kelinci itu, karena setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan selalu disempatkannya untuk mengikuti atau berdiam diri diatas tangkai pohon besar yang terletak disebrang mansionnya untuk mengawasi sosok yang menurut pikiran kecilnya adalah takdirnya._

 _Berbulan-bulan melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya demi mengenal pujaannya, yang sayangnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali informasi mengenai pujaannya yang bersekolah ditempat khusus kalangan atas. Dan pujaannya yang hanya berteman dengan anak yang sekelas dengan statusnya._

 _Membuat Kim Taehyung Kecil merasa tak percaya diri untuk mendekatinya._

 _Kim Taehyung tidak terlalu mengenal Park Jimin, teman satu sekolahnya yang selalu sendirian tak mempunyai teman._

 _Tidak memperdulikannya dan tidak berniat ingin dekat dengan sosoknya, tapi semua itu berubah kala Taehyung tau Park Jimin yang tidak hanya tinggal dikediaman pujaannya karna Eomma-Nya yang bekerja disana, tapi juga menjadi sahabat dari sosok yang dicintainya._

 _Harapan untuk bisa menjadi dekat dengan bidadarinya seolah terbuka lebar._

 _Kim Taehyung menawarkan pertamanan pada Park Jimin yang diterima hangat olehnya. Park Jimin yang merasa sangat bahagia karena pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya disekolah._

 _Park Jimin selalu menceritakan dengan wajah berseri mengenai Jungkook, pujaannya. mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa keduanya memiliki panggilan khusus, mengatakan padanya mengenai Jeon Jungkook yang mempunyai fisik lemah karena sering sakit, juga memberitahunya semua apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya._

 _Ada perasaan panas yang menjalar kehatinya, Kim Taehyung tak suka tiap kali Park Muda memberitahunya apa saja yang sering ia lakukan bersama Jeon Muda, bagaimana dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa keduanya saling menyayangi._

 _"apakah aku bisa bertemu dan menjadi teman dari hase mu juga?"_

 _"eumm, tentu"_

 _Kim Taehyung merasa senang, mendengar ia bisa dekat langsung dengan pujaannya. Berteman dengan Park Jimin akhirnya membuahkan hasil._

 _Beberapa hari setelah Taehyung meminta Park Jimin untuk memperkenalkan hase-nya padanya, Jimin mempertemukan keduanya ditaman yang sering dipakai tempat bermain anak-anak seumurannya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya._

 _"hai, aku kim taehyung"_

 _"jeon jungkook"_

 _Kim taehyung gugup, telapak tangannya berkeringat kala ia bersalaman dengan bidadarinya. Jeon Jungkook sangat indah jika dilihat dari dekat, sesaat Taehyung lupa caranya untuk bernafas saat melihat Jeon Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum padanya._

 _Kim Taehyung terjatuh lagi karenanya._

 _Tapi kemudian rasa berdebar dihatinya berubah sesak karena cemburu._

 _Jeon Jungkook begitu sangat dekat dengan Park Jimin. Genggaman tangan keduanya erat seolah tak bisa dilepaskan._

 _Jeon Jungkook tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengannya, hanya akan menjawab jika terlebih dahulu ditanya._

 _Tangan Taehyung terkepal erat, Jungkook selalu tertawa indah yang mampu mengalihkan duniannya hanya pada Park Jimin, dan seperti menganggap Taehyung tidak ada disana. Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana wajah pujaannya yang bersinar hanya untuk Jimin yang menjadi sahabatnya._

 _Dimata Taehyung yang hatinya tengah terbakar, keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling jatuh cinta._

 _Kecemburuan menutup nuraninya, tanpa Park Jimin sadari, Kim Taehyung lah yang mempengaruhi anak-anak disekolahnya untuk membenci Park Jimin dan membully nya. Taehyung membongkarkan seluruh rahasia yang pernah diceritakan Park Jimin padanya hingga semua anak tau aib yang dimilikinya, mereka menyiksa Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung akan menatapnya dari jauh dengan perasaan puas._

 _Lalu bersikap seakan ia peduli pada Park Jimin._

 _Park Jimin yang tidak memiliki teman lain semakin kesepian dan tersiksa disekolahnya. Tapi sedikitpun Kim Taehyung tak pernah melihat raut wajah terlukanya, Jimin selalu tersenyum lembut dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak masalah diperlakukan seperti itu._

 _Park Jimin harus kuat, itu katanya pada Taehyung karena ia harus melindungi hase-nya. Jika Park Jimin lemah dan bersedih maka ia akan melihat hase-nya yang menangis menatapnya terluka._

 _Saat mengatakannya, Park Jimin tidak menyadari tatapan mata Taehyung yang menatapnya dingin._

 _Kala itu Kim Taehyung memasuki umur 15 tahun, di hari sabtu jam 10 malam, kota Seoul tengah diguyur gerimis dan perasaan Taehyung sedang merindu pada Jeon Jungkook, rasa yang selalu sama ketika ia jatuh pertama kali pada sosoknya. Perasaannya bertumbuh semakin besar._

 _Jeon Jungkook tak mudah didekatinya meski mereka sudah saling mengenal kini. Tidak terjangkau olehnya, karena Jungkook membentengi dirinya dengan pembatas yang tak kasat mata. Perasaan rindu mencekiknya, Taehyung berniat untuk kembali mematai kediaman terkasihnya, tak peduli dengan waktu yang menunjukkan jam malam juga cuaca yang tak bersahabat._

 _Dan tanpa sengaja Kim Taehyung melihatnya, Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin tengah diam-diam keluar dari kediaman Jeon. Mengikuti langkah keduanya yang memasuki gereja tua yang terbengkalai didaerah perumahannya._

 _Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, dan dari jaraknya Taehyung masih dapat melihat Jeon Jungkook yang terisak kecil mengelus wajah Park Jimin yang lebam. Park Muda tersenyum lembut seperti yang selalu dilakukannya yang Taehyung tau tengah menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya._

 _Mata Taehyung memanas dan pikiran sehatnya telah hilang sepenuhnya, kala ia melihat dengan jelas adegan dimana Park Jimin dan pujaannya tengah berciuman, lama diselingi sedikit lumatan._

 _Taehyung dapat melihat pula bagaimana tatapan mata pujaannya yang menatap Park Jimin, tatapan yang sama seperti tatapan mata Taehyung padanya , begitu penuh cinta._

 _Hati kim taehyung hancur saat itu juga._

 _Lalu datang dimana Park Jimin yang bercerita pada Kim Taehyung mengenai hase-nya yang mengatakan tak ingin lagi berteman ataupun dekat lagi dengan Park Jimin saat kepulangannya dari rumah sakit karena perutnya yang mengeluh sakit terus menerus._

 _Jeon Jungkook berumur 15 tahun saat itu, menghancurkan hati Park Jimin dengan mengatakan ia membencinya. Kim Taehyung mendengarkannya dengan menampakkan raut wajah simpati, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia, meski ada keanehan mendengar pujaannya yang ia tau benar mencintai Park Jimin kini membencinya tanpa alasan._

 _Kim Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana Park Jimin yang tidak bergairah menjalani harinya selama 1 tahun sampai taehyung mendapati kabar pujaannya tengah terbaring koma akibat didorong jatuh dari tangga lantai dua, dan membuat sosok Park Jimin menjadi semakin penyendiri._

 _Kim Taehyung mengetahui faktanya ketika mendengar pengakuan dosa dari seorang Park Jimin di gereja tua tempat dimana Park Jimin dan pujaannya menghabiskan waktunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi._

 _"tuhan, tolong sembuhkan hase-ku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh, aku marah, aku membencinya saat ia menghinaku dan eommaku lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tidak menyayangiku lagi", isak park muda dengan air mata yang mengalir turun dikedua pipinya, "aku sangat menyayanginya tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa ia adalah adikku dan tuan besar jeon adalah appa yang tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai puteranya, itu sangat menyakitiku ! hatikku dipenuhi amarah"_

 _Mendengarkan semuanya dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Kim Taehyung tak terima akannya dan bersumpah akan membuat hidup Park Jimin semakin tersiksa._

 _Lalu beredarlah berita, Eomma Park Jimin yang menyerahkan diri pada polisi, mengakui kesalahan puteranya sebagai kesalahannya._

 _Park Jimin semakin dihina dan dijauhi semua orang karena dianggap anak dari seorang kriminal._

 _Hingga tuhan mempertemukan kembali Park Jimin dengan sosok Min Yoongi, anak pucat yang dulu membuat hati Park Jimin kejatuhan meteor. Min Yoongi, anak pindahan dari luar negeri karena orang tuanya memutuskan kembali Ke korea Selatan._

 _Min Yoongi yang selalu melindungi Park Jimin, memberinya cinta dan membuat Park Jimin merasakan kebahagiaan. Semenjak kehadiran Min Yoongi di hidup Park Jimin, tak lagi ada anak yang berani mengusik Park Jimin._

 _Kim Taehyung harus pura-pura bahagia melihat Park Jimin mendapat gairah dihidupnya._

 _Berita mengenai Jeon Jungkook telah sadar dari komanya selama 5 tahun tersebar di berbagai berita, dan akan kembali ke Korea Selatan dengan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Sayangnya Jeon Jungkook kehilangan sebagian memorinya kala Taehyung menemuinya._

 _Kim Taehyung ingin mencoba peruntungannya kembali untuk mendapatkan pujaannya, sayangnya Ego Kim Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu terluka saat dirinya mengatakan menyukai puteranya yang dengan angkuhnya tuan jeon menghinanya dan menyuruhnya berkaca dengan statusnya._

 _Saat itu juga Jeon Jungkook telah ditunangkan dengan seorang perempuan, anak rekan bisnis perusahaan Jeon. Tidak mampu menerimanya, Kim Taehyung kembali memanfaatkan jiwa lemah seorang Park Jimin yang selalu bersedih karena sang Eomma yang mulai sakit-sakitan tapi masih harus menjalani hukumannya dipenjara._

 _Mempengaruhinya dengan kebenaran yang ada, dimana Park Jimin masih hidup menderita sedangkan yang membuat hidupnya menderita tengah hidup dengan nyaman._

 _Park Jimin yang terpancing emosinya menampakkan amarah dan rasa kebenciannya. Mengikuti semua yang direncanakan oleh Kim Taehyung , sebagai pembalasan dari dosa-dosa yang dilakukannya yang mengakibatkan Eommanya dan dirinya tersiksa selama ini. Setelah sebelumnya memastikan Hase-nya akan terselamatkan. Seberapapun bencinya akan rasa iri pada Hase-nya, Park Jimin tidak akan bisa melukai Hase-nya. Sampai kapanpun rasa sayangnya masih sangatlah besar._

 _Jeon Jungkook tersadar dirumah sakit, menangis terus menerus saat mengetahui berita kematian orang tuanya terlebih ia kehilangan semuanya._

 _Menganggap hidupnya tak ada gunannya lagi, dan Kim Taehyung hadir menjadikan dirinya sebagai penyelamat, memberinya cinta yang kemudian terbalaskan, memberikan kehidupan baru pada Jeon Jungkook dengan uang yang dicurinya dari perusahaan Jeon. Begitupun dengan park jimin yang memulai kehidupan barunya bersama min yoongi._

 _Dan Itu semua Kim Taehyung lakukan karena rasa cintanya akan Jeon Jungkook. Perasaan cinta yang terlampau besar hingga membutakan mata hatinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FAKE LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Yang Kau Benci Takkan Pernah Bisa Menghancurkanmu. Ingat, Yang Paling Bisa Menghancurkanmu Ialah Ia Yang Kau Cintai' (K.)**

.

* * *

.

.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

.

.

"aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan kekasihku apalagi ia sedang mengandung benihku"

Kang Daniel memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut pening, ingin rasanya menembak mati lelaki sombong nan kurang ajar ini. Jikalau bukan karena Jeon Jungkook yang memintanya menyembunyikan sosok pemuda Kim. Kang Daniel akan langsung membawanya pada tuannya, Min Yoongi, dan menghajar mati dirinya.

"mengertilah Kim Taehyung, tuan Jungkook memintamu pergi dan tinggal sementara di Jerman, tuan Jungkook akan memberimu uang untuk hidup disana dan jika ia membutuhkanmu, ia akan memintamu kembali"

Kim Taehyung tertawa remeh, menatap tajam Kang Daniel.

"aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun", lidah Taehyung membasahi bawah bibir tipisnya, "sekalipun itu permintaan dari kekasihku"

Bukan ini keinginan Taehyung, bukan ini pula yang direncanakannya. Ia mengharapkan Jeon Jungkook kembali bersamanya bukan minta dihamilinya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban orang lain.

Ini mungkin balas dendamnya pada Park Jimin. Yang tentu saja Taehyung dengan senang hati akan membantunya, tapi jika Jungkooknya selamanya akan menjadi istri dari Min Yoongi bagaimana? Ia akan gigit jari sendiri.

Kekhawatiran memenuhi hatinya, Kim Taehyung melihat jelas saat ia menyamar dan datang pada hari pernikahan mereka berdua, tatapan Min Yoongi yang memandang penuh damba pada Jeon Jungkooknya sama seperti tatapan yang Min Yoongi beri pada Park Jimin.

Saat ini Jeon Jungkook memang tidak mencintainya, tapi tidak akan ada yang menjamin kedepannya. Perasaan orang itu berubah-ubah, dulu juga Jeon Jungkook tidak mencintainya setelah ia yang bersusah payah mendapatkannya hingga mendapat balasan yang sama.

Bagaimana jika ia pun membalas hati Min Yoongi? Kim Taehyung jelas tidak akan membiarkannya.

Kang Daniel menahan emosinya, Kim Taehyung benar-benar tak tau rasa terima kasih.

Kenapa Jeon Jungkook harus meminta orang ini untuk menidurinya dan membiarkan benih pria brengsek ini tumbuh didalam perutnya?

Jika tau Jeon Jungkook menginginkan benih yang tertanam dirahimnya, Kang Daniel akan menawarkan dirinya secara cuma-cuma seperti ia yang menawarkan pelayanannya pada Jeon Jungkook. Bukan lelaki tak berguna seperti Kim Taehyung.

"pilihanmu mati ditangan bawahan tuan Min Yoongi yang mencarimu sampai kau tertangkap atau mengikuti saran tuan Jungkook dan pergi menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri !"

Kim Taehyung tak suka diancam apalagi oleh seorang bawahannya Min Yoongi, meski kini ia juga melayani kekasihnya.

Memandang dingin Kang Daniel, "aku akan mengikuti keinginannya jika Jungkook menemuiku"

Posisinya tidak bagus dalam melawan, ia juga tak ingin kehilangan nyawa berharganya. _Hell_ , ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya.

Setidaknya ia harus bertemu sang tercinta dulu.

"aku akan menyampaikan keinginanmu. Jangan coba-coba lagi keluar dari tempat ini jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu"

Kim Taehyung hanya mendecih sinis mendengar perkataan diselingi nada hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin melihat Jeon Jungkook, kawannya itu tengah meredakan amarahnya pada sang mantan kurang ajar yang tak tau diuntung itu.

Sudah bagus dibantu untuk diselamatkan, Kim Seokjin tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kawan gilanya itu, sudah jelas Taehyung juga yang membuatnya menderita hingga menjadikannya seperti ini, kenapa pula masih ditolongnya?

Jika suatu hari nanti Jeon Jungkook butuh bantuan pun masih ada dirinya atau Kang Daniel, tak perlu repot mengurusi manusia licik macam Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya yang ingin meledak menatap Kim Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum miring padanya.

Sebelumnya, Kang Daniel, bawahan Min Yoongi yang dititah mengawalnya dan kini jadi bagian dari teman Jeon Jungkook, memberitahunya bahwa sang mantan tak akan mengikuti semua rencananya jika Jungkook tak menemuinya.

Apa Kim Taehyung tak berfikir bagaimana ia harus mencari alasan agar tidak mendatangkan kecurigaan dari suaminya, Min Yoongi yang _posesif_. Bagaimana jika ia ketauan? Untungnya ia memiliki alasan yang bagus. Mengatakan pada Min Yoongi bahwa ia akan pergi berbelanja bersama Jin, karena semua pakaiannya kini tak muat dipakai oleh tubuh hamilnya. Dan Min Yoongi mengijinkannya dengan menitah Kang Daniel mengawasinya.

"aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, sayang"

Seokjin mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang diberi Jungkook, begitupun Kang Daniel. Keduanya menatap tak suka pada Kim Taehyung yang menampakkan seringai angkuh. Pergi keluar dari apartemen kumuh yang dipakai untuk menyembunyikan Kim Taehyung. Meninggalkan kim taehyung berduaan dengan jeon jungkook didalamnya.

"sekarang apa?"

Jeon Jungkook yang belum mau mengubah statusnya menjadi seorang pembunuh sang mantan, menatap sabar pergerakan Taehyung yang mendekatinya.

Jemari panjangnya mengelus halus pipi mulus Jungkook. Menabrakan kedua bibirnya dengan ciuman tak menuntut, "bukan ini yang aku inginkan, kau memintaku untuk pergi ke Jerman, meninggalkanmu bersama calon bayi kita?"

"kau tau aku takkan pernah bisa pergi jauh darimu, harusnya kau menikah denganku", berbisik halus dengan suara _husky_ nya yang seksi.

Menatap Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _'kau bercanda?'_.

Menahan tawa geli yang akan keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Jeon Jungkook mengakui bahwa ia memang masih sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung, tapi menikah dengannya? Demi tuhan, ia takkan sudi.

Harus diingat Jeon Jungkook bukan lagi pria yang memandang dunia dengan mata dan pikiran polosnya. Yang dulu bisa selalu dibodohi dan diperbudak seenaknya oleh Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung lah yang membuatnya bisa jadi sekotor ini, membawa penderitaan padanya dengan perasaan cinta yang dimilikinya. Menyiksanya lahir dan batin, menghancurkan Jungkook dan menjadikan Jungkook makhluk rendahan yang akhirnya dipakai semua orang yang berkuasa untuk mencicipi tubuhnya.

Itu semua ulah seorang Kim Taehyung, karena cintanya yang tak masuk diakal.

Dan Taehyung mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya? Janin dikandungannya memang benih Taehyung, tapi tak ada satupun niatan dalam diri Jungkook agar sang mantan mempertanggung jawabkannya.

Dunia hanya akan tau bayi yang lahir dari perutnya adalah anak Min Yoongi.

Tersenyum menatap balik mata keemasaan sang tercinta, "kau harus mengerti sayangku, kau berjanji akan melakukan semuanya untukkan?"

Kim Taehyung menaikkan alisnya, menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Jeon Jungkook. "aku ingin balas dendam dan dengan cara seperti ini dendamku terbalaskan. Setelah itu, aku akan menunggu anak kita lahir lalu berpisah dengan Min Yoongi dan mendapatkan uang tunjangan juga separuh harta yang dimilikinya", menghabur memeluk Taehyung hangat, "dan kita akan bersama setelah itu. _Selamanya_ ".

Kim Taehyung berdecak, membalas pelukan Jungkook. Kim Taehyung itu orang yang tak sabaran, harus menunggu seperti yang direncanakan Jungkook tentu memakan waktu lama. Apalagi dirinya yang harus tinggal diwilayah Eropa, karena bisnis yang dimiliki perusahaan Min Yoongi belum memasuki wilayah Eropa hingga ia aman dari kejaran orang-orang Min Yoongi disana.

Kecuali jika Jungkook memerlukan bantuannya _lagi_ , maka ia akan bisa menemui Jungkook _lagi_. Tapi bagaimana jika Jungkook tak memerlukan bantuannya? Apa ia akan terus menunggu? Dan bagaimana jika semua rencana Jungkook berubah? Akankah ia disingkirkannya?

Terkekeh dalam hati, bagian menyingkirkannya tentu itu takkan mungkin mengingat Jungkook yang sama mencintainya, dan Taehyung yakin Jeon Jungkook tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya, sama sepertinya. _Karena keduanya ditakdirkan bersama._

"baiklah tuan puteriku, aku mengikuti sesuai keinginanmu", melepaskan pelukannya, jari telunjuk Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook, matanya kembali bersitatap.

"tapi aku menginginkan salam perpisahan darimu sekarang".

Kedua alis Jungkook terangkat, bingung dengan maksud Taehyung.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu nanti, aku menginginkanmu sayang"

 _Ah_ , Jungkook mengerti.

Kim Taehyung menciuminya dalam, sembari mengiring tubuh keduanya memasuki ruangan yang Jungkook tau itu kamarnya. Jeon Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan berlaku lembut, mengingat _hole-_ nya masih sakit karena semalam telah digempur Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 jam, Kim Seokjin merasa dirinya akan terkena dehidrasi karena menunggu Jungkook di pinggir jalan di luar bangunan gedung apartemen yang disewa Kang Daniel untuk Kim Taehyung, dengan terik matahari yang membakar kulit putihnya.

Memandang Kang Daniel disampingnya, yang tampak biasa saja. Tidak terpengaruh cuaca panas ataupun tidak terlihat kelelahan padahal dari tadi dirinya tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, benar-benar terlatih sebagai seorang pengawal.

Seokjin sudah meminum air dingin sebanyak 5 kali, sudah bulak balik mini market disebrangnya, sudah berjongkok lalu berdiri kembali karena kakinya pegal, tapi kawan gilanya itu masih belum keluar.

Apa yang dibicarakannya hingga menghabiskan waktu selama ini ?! kini Kim Seokjin sepenuhnya kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan Jin?"

Jungkook menatap aneh pada kawannya Kim Seokjin yang menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas dengan bibir yang menekuk kebawah, wajahnya memerah kesal.

"menunggumu, bodoh ! kau lama sekali, lihat kulitku menghitam karenamu"

Jungkook tergelak mendengarnya, Kang Daniel pun terkekeh ditempatnya mendengar nada suara Kim Seokjin seperti tengah merajuk. _Mirip bocah._

Jeon Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jin, "maaf, maaf, membuat Taehyung mengikuti perkataanku itu sulit"

Kang Daniel berjalan disamping Jungkook, mengikutinya yang tengah melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen bersama Seokjin.

"apa ada masalah?", Kang Daniel bertanya melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Jungkook.

Masih melanjutkan langkahnya. Kepala jungkook menggeleng, menatap mata Kang Daniel yang seolah ingin tau apa yang dilakukannya selama 3 jam bersama Taehyung.

"aku mengganti rencanaku, Kim Taehyung takkan berguna untukku, yang ada dia akan menjadi masalah untukku"

"sudah kukatakan Jeon, Kim Taehyung itu masalah", berucap senang, akhirnya Jungkook mendengarkan saran dari otak pintar Seokjin.

"hu'um", Jungkook hanya bergumam menanggapinya sebelum kembali menatap Kang Daniel.

"saat Taehyung sampai di Jerman, suruh seseorang untuk membunuhnya. Aku tak ingin Min Yoongi menangkapnya, yang ada ia akan menghancurkanku"

Kang Daniel mengangguk, berfikir cara apa yang akan digunakannya untuk menghabisi nyawa Kim Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau kenapa baby?"

Min Yoongi menatap geli pada Jungkook yang tengah memberengut, mencoba satu persatu pakaian kebesaran yang baru saja dibelinya.

"aku gemuk daddy ! dan aku tak bisa lagi memakai baju lamaku"

Jeon Jungkook itu senang sekali pamer bentuk tubuhnya yang membuat orang-orang melihatnya lapar, karena itu Jungkook selalu memakai pakaian yang sangat _pas_ untuk ukuran tubuhnya bahkan kadang tampak _kekecilan_. Sengaja menggoda iman makhluk tuhan.

Menggelenkan pelan kepalanya dengan kekehan kecil, "kau masih terlihat cantik baby".

Memeluknya dari belakang, satu tangan pucatnya mengelus perut buncit istri keduanya sayang.

"ada anak yang sekarang tumbuh diperutmu, jadi kau harus mengerti", menciumi lembut perpotongan lehernya.

Jungkook menyenderkan dirinya pada dada Min Yoongi, "apa aku masih seksi?"

Menggigit gemas pipi yang semakin tembam, "tentu, kesayangan daddy ini selalu seksi mau terlihat seperti apapun juga. Karena itu daddy nya ini semakin cinta sekali"

Mendengus mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manis Min Yoongi. Melepas pelukannya, Jungkook memutar tubuhnya menghadap Min Yoongi.

"apa daddy bahagia dengan kehadiran calon anak dikandunganku?"

Terheran dengan pertanyaan jungkook, "tentu sayang, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng dengan menampakkan wajah manja, "daddy ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"laki-laki perempuan sama saja, yang penting kesayangan daddy ini dan baby nya lahir selamat"

Jari telunjuk jungkook bermain-main dengan dada Min Yoongi yang masih terbalut kameja, "aku ingin melahirkan anak laki-laki"

"kenapa?"

"eomma sangat menginginkan cucu seorang putera kan? Aku ingin memberinya untuk membahagiakannya", mencium bibir tipis Min Yoongi, "aku juga ingin memberimu calon penerus untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga MIN menggantikan daddy nanti"

Min Yoongi hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi kesayangannya.

"oh ya, apa daddy sudah mengurus penceraian dengan jimin?"

Senyum yang terkembang kini luntur, mengalihkan tatapannya pada dinding disampingnya yang memajangkan lukisan _**L' Accord Parfait (Perfect Harmony) by Bernard Baron**_ , yang ia beli saat jungkook mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke museum LACMA.

Pandangannya menyendu, "ak—aku sudah menitah Hoseok untuk mengurusnya".

Katakanlah Min Yoongi _pengecut_.

Min Yoongi tak bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana terlukanya malaikatnya, Jimin, hingga ia memutuskan Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia percayai juga untuk mengurus semuanya untuknya.

Selain pelayan pribadinya, yang tau kebusukannya adalah Jung Hoseok.

Menceritakan semuanya padanya, dan mendapat teguran panjang lebar dari Jung Hoseok, marah pada kekejaman yang diperbuatnya. Tidak ada rasa sungkan ataupun hormat bawahan pada atasan, Jung Hoseok sudah menjadi temannnya sedari kecil.

Dan kemudian menuruti apa yang dipintanya.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti tak peduli akan kesedihan yang dengan jelas ditampilkan oleh Min Yoongi, _pemiliknya_ , "saat kita tiba di New York, aku ingin Manor dirubah menjadi sesuai keinginanku, daddy"

"dan aku juga mau agar Seokjin tinggal disana untuk menemaniku"

Min Yoongi menyetujuinya, tinggal sendiri didalam Manornya yang besar tentu akan membuat kesayangannya ini kesepian, ia mengerti akan keinginan tercintanya.

"ah— dan satu lagi, aku mau Kang Daniel jadi pelayan pribadiku"

.

* * *

.

.

 **NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **MIN INTERNATIONAL CORP.**

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jung Hoseok menghela nafasnya, menutup kedua belah matanya.

Otaknya sudah pusing dengan semua masalah kantor yang dipercayakan Bosnya, Min Yoongi, yang kebetulan juga menjadi sahabat kecilnya. Dan kini harus ditambah dengan mengurus masalah pribadinya pula.

Didepannya ada sang pengacara pribadi Min Yoongi, yang kembali melapor akan hal yang sama.

Park Jimin, istrinya Min Yoongi yang menolak ke sekian kalinya perceraian yang diajukan oleh Min Yoongi.

Jung Hoseok dan sang pengacara tau, Min Yoongi hanya menginginkan tau beres dan tidak mau berbelit-belit. Tapi _sang istri_ membuatnya semakin sulit, bahkan dengan semua hal yang akan didapatkannya jika dirinya bercerai.

 _Yah,_ Jung Hoseok mengenal Park Jimin, hanya saja tidak terlalu dekat. Mengenalnya saat Min Yoongi memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Jung Hoseok pula lah yang membantu Min Yoongi dalam masa sulit saat mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Park Jimin, yang kini akan kandas karena sahabatnya terpikat dengan seseorang yang katanya mampu mendatangkan gairah baru.

Membuka matanya, menatap sang pengacara yang tengah duduk di sofa ruangan kantornya , "aku yang akan berbicara pada istri Min Yoongi besok"

Sang pengacara menampakkan raut wajah lega, mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pamit pergi.

Jung Hoseok menatap jendela ruangan kantornya, apa yang harus ia katakan besok pada Park Jimin? Sejujurnya ia bingung. Park Jimin terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan ketidakadilan yang diberi Min Yoongi padanya.

.

* * *

.

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

.

Wajah Park Jimin tampak tegar dari luar tapi Jung Hoseok tau hatinya sedang hancur. Mata yang selalu bersinar cerah dengan tatapan teduh itu kini redup, _kehilangan cahayanya._

"aku tau untuk apa kau kemari Jung"

Park Jimin berucap pelan, nadanya selalu mengalun lembut. Menatap Jung Hoseok yang sedang duduk bersamanya diruang tamu Manor dengan dirinya yang tengah memangku puteri kecilnya yang cantik.

Jung Hoseok masih terdiam, otaknya tengah merangkai kata yang pas untuk disampaikan pada Park Jimin agar tidak terlalu menyakiti hatinya yang jelas-jelas sudah terluka.

"aku tidak mau bercerai dengan suamiku", ucapnya yakin tak mau terbantah.

Meneguhkan hatinya, Park Jimin tak mau lagi terlihat seperti orang yang hancur. Ia sudah bersumpah takkan lagi membiarkan hatinya berdarah. Kenangan yang terjalin 10 tahun bersama Min Yoongi suaminya bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Meski kini ia harus menerima kenyataannya, ia yakin bahwa hati Min Yoongi masihlah miliknya. Saat ini suaminya hanya tengah lupa diri.

"aku tau semuanya mengenai pernikahan Yoongi Hyung dengan Jeon Jungkook"

Tersentak kaget, mata Jung Hoseok sepenuhnya membola tak percaya.

Jadi selama ini Park Jimin tau alasan Min Yoongi ingin menceraikannya, tapi masih saja mau mempertahankan pernikahannya?

"kenapa harus membuat dirimu semakin terluka Jim? Lepaskan Min Yoongi dan bukalah lembaran baru"

Park Jimin pastilah seorang yang hebat, karena ditengah hatinya yang tercabik-cabik masih bisa menunjukan senyumannya.

"kau takkan mengerti Jung"

Siapapun tidak akan mengerti akan Park Jimin, ini menyangkut perasaannya. Cintanya yang hanya dimiliki oleh Min Yoongi, hidupnya yang terikat janji dan komitmen yang diberi Min Yoongi.

Sudah dikatakan bukan Min Yoongi ialah semestanya. Park Jimin tidak bisa dan tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk yang lain apalagi menjalani hidupnya tanpa seseorang yang selalu menjaganya.

"aku memang tidak akan mengerti. Mengapa Min Yoongi sahabatku sendiri sekejam ini pada orang yang dikasihinya? Mengapa dirimu yang terus bertahan dalam luka? Tapi satu hal yang aku mengerti bahwa ini tak adil untukmu, jim".

Jung Hoseok tak mau menambah luka yang sudah tercipta, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Terus bertahan pada orang yang dengan jelas mengkhianatimu hanyalah akan menambah rasa sakit. Jung Hoseok sungguh tak tega melihat Park Jimin yang menderita, jika boleh jujur Jung Hoseok sudah menumbuhkan perasaan suka sejak mengenal sosok seorang Park Jimin lebih dekat.

Hanya saja, Ia tak seberuntung Min Yoongi yang mengenalnya lebih dulu hingga bisa memiliki sosok lembut yang baik juga pengertian seperti Park Jimin disampingnya. Park Jimin yang mencintai sahabatnya itu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya, yang besar rasa cintanya takkan ada yang bisa membandingkannya.

Dimata Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi sangatlah beruntung memiliki permata seperti Park Jimin.

"aku ingin Min Yoongi yang mengatakan padaku sendiri, bahwa ia ingin berpisah dariku"

Min Yoongi jelas tidak akan berani melakukannya, akan terus menghindarinya dengan tinggal lebih lama di LA sampai Park Jimin menandatangani surat cerainya.

Dan Jung Hoseok mengerti mengapa.

Pada dasarnya, hati Min Yoongi masihlah milik Park Jimin. Dari semua cerita Min Yoongi yang dituangkan padanya, Jung Hoseok dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri. Kesedihan yang dimiliki Park Jimin masih menjadi kelemahan Min Yoongi, jika saja _kekasih gelapnya_ itu tidak mengandung anaknya, mana mungkin Min Yoongi mau menceraikan seorang istri seperti Park Jimin.

Bagaimanapun juga Min Yoongi harus bertanggung jawab akan kesalahannya.

"katakan pada Yoongi Hyung untuk tidak menghindariku",

Park Jimin tidak bisa menghubunginya, semua nomor telpon yang dipakai suaminya tak aktif semenjak pengacara pribadinya datang menemuinya dengan berita duka perceraiannya.

"katakan padanya untuk berbicara langsung padaku"

Park Jimin menginginkan penjelasan dari suaminya, ingin pengakuannya dan ingin agar suaminya memohon maaf padanya, _bukan meninggalkannya_.

Jikalau pun Min Yoongi merasa menyesal, Park Jimin akan membuka kedua tangannya untuk mengampuninya, dan memeluknya erat. Mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah cobaan dari hubungan keduanya. Lalu kembali membuka lembaran yang baru.

Sebab Park Jimin juga tau, tujuan adiknya hanyalah melihatnya menderita dan ia sudah menderita akan semua dosanya dulu. Jeon Jungkook takkan bertahan bersama suaminya sama seperti yang ia lakukan, _hase-_ nya akan pergi meninggalkan Min Yoongi jika keinginannya sudah tercapai.

Park Jimin sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk tidak lagi mengalah pada _hase_ -nya dan mengikuti permainannya. Kali ini ia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Menghela nafas, "aku akan mencoba memberitahunya", putus Jung Hoseok.

Mungkin ia harus menasehati sahabat dinginnya itu kembali. Ini masalah pribadi Min Yoongi dengan istrinya jadi sudah sepatutnya sahabatnya itu membereskannya sendiri bukannya lari dari masalah.

Menatap kembali Park Jimin. Sebelum permisi pamit pergi, tadinya Jung Hoseok berniat memberitahukan mengenai alasan utama Min Yoongi menceraikannya.

Tapi diurungkannya, biarlah Min Yoongi nanti yang harus menjelaskannya. Selain itu ia juga tak mau melihat Park Jimin menampilkan raut wajah terluka tepat didepannya.

Melihat Park Jimin seperti itu pasti akan membuat hati Jung Hoseok ikut merasakan sakit.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Myriam kembali menangis terisak kala ia mengecek putera tercintanya yang tengah tertidur. Jiwanya sudah lelah, jika bukan karena putera satu-satunya, Myriam sudah dari dulu mengakhiri hidupnya. Seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba melupakan pengkhianatan yang didapatnya, perasaan dendam nya tumbuh semakin besar._

 _Dirinya tak bisa memaafkan meski semua itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu tapi bayangan akan dosa yang dibuat suaminya selalu menghantuinya._

 _Mengelus helai hitam putera yang jadi penguat hidupnya, menciumi keningnya lama dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajah puteranya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar puteranya._

 _Jeon muda membuka matanya dari pura-pura tidurnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap mengecek tidurnya, mama nya akan menangis._

 _Apa yang membuat mama nya selalu bersedih? Dan pertanyaan seperti itu terus teranya di pikirannya._

 _Melamun hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang kembali memasuki kamarnya._

" _hase?",_

 _Jeon muda tersentak, berbalik dari tidurnya saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menaiki ranjang besarnya._

" _mausie?"_

 _Jeon muda menatap heran mausie-nya, untuk apa mausie menemuinya di jam tengah malam ? di jam yang seharusnya bagi anak seumuran mereka tengah tertidur pulas._

 _Park muda menidurkan dirinya di samping hase-nya, memasukan sebagian tubuhnya pada selimut yang juga tengah dipakai hase-nya. Memeluk erat tubuh hase-nya._

 _Jeon muda dapat merasakan tubuh mausie-nya bergetar pelan dengan isakan menahan tangis yang akan keluar, kembali mendapatkan tatapan heran darinya._

" _hase menjauhi mausie"_

 _Mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping, bagaimana Jeon Muda akan menjelaskan pada anak yang lebih tua dari nya ini, Jika Jeon Muda tak bisa lagi dekat atau berteman dengannya._

 _Jeon muda tidak mau semakin membuat mama nya kecewa padanya. Jeon muda juga tidak mau membuat mausie nya semakin terluka karena berteman dengannya._

" _mausie akan disiksa mama lagi jika berdekatan dengan hase"_

 _Park muda semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ketakutannya ternyata benar. Hase-nya benar-benar menjauhinya, Park Muda memang terluka dan sakit malah terkadang membenci Ny. Jeon yang selalu menyiksanya tanpa sebab._

 _Tapi itu semua tak masalah bagi Park Muda selama hase-nya selalu jadi temannya, Park Muda rela disiksa berulang kali asal hase-nya tidak menjauh darinya._

 _Jika hase-nya tak mau lagi berteman dengannya, maka Park Muda tidak akan memiliki orang yang menyayanginya tulus seperti Eomma nya._

 _Park muda sangat menyayangi hase-nya, hase-nya yang menyayanginya tulus dan tidak menyakitinya seperti anak-anak di luar sana. Hase-nya yang tidak akan pernah jahat padanya dan membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian._

" _tak apa, hase jangan menjauhi mausie"_

 _Tangisnya tak lagi Park Muda sembunyikan._

" _tapi hase tak ingin menyakiti hati mama"_

 _Park muda benar-benar tak suka Ny. Besar Jeon yang tidak membiarkan hase-nya bersama nya, "tak boleh, hase tak boleh menjauhi mausie"._

 _Memilin kedua jari telunjuknya, Jeon Muda tak suka melihat mausie-nya bersedih, tapi ia juga tak mau terus membangkang pada mama nya._

" _mausie tidak boleh ada disini, jika mama tau, mausie akan dimarahi mama, lagi"_

 _Park muda menggeleng kepalanya pelan,"mausie akan menemani hase"._

" _mausie akan menjaga hase tidur"_

 _Menghela nafas kecil, Jeon Muda menyamankan dirinya untuk mulai tertidur. Tersenyum kala pelukan dari mausie-nya menghangatkannya._

" _mausie sangat menyayangi hase, apapun yang akan terjadi, hase akan selalu menyayangi mausie kan?"_

 _Jeon muda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan dirinya terbuai mimpi dengan mausie yang menjaganya._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

.

.

Semenjak Jungkook telah mengingat masa lalu nya sepenuhnya, beribu kenangan memenuhi pikirannya. Menutup matanya, ada air mata yang jatuh menetes.

Terkekeh miris, Jungkook tak paham kenapa ia ingin sekali menangis? mengapa bayangan akan ia dan _Mausie_ -nya ketika kecil dulu terus tergambar? Mendatangkan perasaan rindu yang menyayat.

Kesedihan akan mama nya dan kenyataan pahit yang mendatangkan kebenciannya terkadang memudar. Sebelum Jungkook ingat bahwa _Mausie_ -nya lah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan menjadikannya berakhir ditangan Kim Taehyung hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Meremas dadanya, Jungkook tidak hanya membenci _Mausie_ -nya. Tapi ia juga masih sangat menyayanginya. _Mausie_ -nya yang menghadirkan sejuta kupu-kupu dan debaran aneh dihatinya, mengenalkannya akan perasaan terlarang.

Sayangnya, takdir menghancurkan perasaan keduanya.

Jungkook kini memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Saat ini pasti Park Jimin, saudara tirinya tengah menderita sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Menatap lekat dirinya, tapi mengapa Jeon Jungkook merasa seolah dirinya lah yang tersiksa?

 _Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu sangat menyedihkan._

Jungkook ingin tertawa terbahak rasanya, karena satu fakta yang tak bisa diubahnya. Ia masih sangat mencintai _Mausie_ -nya sebesar dulu. Lebih besar dari rasa cintanya pada sang mantan yang ingin dihabisinya.

"sayang? Kau menangis?"

Min Yoongi mendekati kesayangannya, Jeon Jungkook, yang tengah duduk di meja rias kamarnya. Jungkook menghapus cairan yang keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Tersenyum menatap pantulan Min Yoongi yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, meremas pelan kedua pundaknya.

Min Yoongi terlihat sangat khawatir.

"tidak daddy, aku hanya—", Jungkook bingung, _apa yang harus dikatakannya pada suaminya ini?_

"tadi telpon dari siapa daddy?" mengalihkan pembicaraannya, Jungkook dapat melihat Min Yoongi yang membatu sesaat, sebelum memberinya senyum tipis.

Ada yang salah dengan suaminya itu.

"dari Jung Hoseok", raut wajah Min Yoongi tampak ragu, "besok kita akan kembali ke New York"

"daddy sudah resmi bercerai dengan Park Jimin?"

Min Yoongi menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Mengingat kembali saat beberapa menit lalu Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya sekaligus _assistant_ kepercayaannya mengabarinya bahwa istrinya, Park Jimin, menolak perceraian yang diajukan olehnya lewat pengacaranya.

Park Jimin, istri yang sangat dikasihinya itu meminta penjelasan darinya langsung.

Haruskah dirinya memberitahu hal itu pada Jungkook? Kesayangannya ini pasti akan mengamuk. Jika Jungkook histeris Min Yoongi takut akan berbahaya pula pada kandungannya.

"aku akan menyiapkan hotel, untuk kesayangan daddy ini tinggal sementara"

Jungkook tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "tidak mau, saat kita kembali ke New York. Kesayangan daddy ini akan langsung menempati MINYOON MANOR"

Min Yoongi akan kembali membalas ucapan Jungkook, saat Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya.

"ini keinginan baby didalam perutku !"

Min Yoongi terdiam dengan pikiran yang menambah kekalutan hatinya. Dan Jeon Jungkook sadar , **_ada sesuatu hal yang tidak sesuai rencananya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

 **terima kasiiih, untuk yang mau baca FF aneh dan gaje ini.**

 **makasih juga untuk yang udah suka dan berbaik hati meninggalkan jejaknya.**

 **btw, ceritanya mendrama sekali ya, ya karena saya suka sekali drama /tapi bukan sinetron ya/**

 **mau curhat sedikit beberapa hari ini saya tidak bisa move on dari mv fake love bangtan. demi tuhan mereka semuanya keren dan ganteng abiiiissss. saya sangat mencintai ke-7 member bangtan tanpa ada terkecuali.**

 **saya juga bangga akan prestasi bangtan yang kini kembali di raih di music billiboard 2018. congrats to bangtan :)))**

 **dan saya sedih sekali untuk author fav saya yang memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis FF dan menghapus semua ceritanya, padahal saya sangat terinspirasi dari semua ceritanya yang sangaaaat baguuus.**

 **dan untuk adik terakhir saya yang sedang berulang tahun, maaf , aku tidak bisa ngasih kamu kado kalau kamu pinginnya bang AgustD. karena sekalipun aku bisa dapetin suga daripada dikasih kmu lebih baik buat sendiri, wkwkwk :***


	12. Chapter 12 PAINT IT BLACK

_Terkadang Aku Bertanya-Tanya, Apa Sebenarnya Warna Diriku? Putih Kah? Abu-Abu Kah? Atau Hitam?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **PAINT IT BLACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'cinta mati karena kita tidak tau cara mengisi kembali sumbernya. Cinta mati karena kebutaan, kesalahan, dan pengkhianatan'-_ (ANAIS NIN)**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI? KAU MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI ?!"

Terengah-engah karena amarah yang diledakkannya, Jungkook menatap nyalang Min Yoongi, _suaminya_ , yang tengah duduk diujung ranjang salah satu kamar tamu dengan tangan yang memijat keningnya.

Jungkook menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah berdiri memegang ujung meja rias agar tidak terjatuh.

Marah yang diluapkannya membuat perutnya kesakitan mendadak.

Mengatur nafasnya, Jungkook mencoba menenangkan amarah yang nyatanya gagal dengan menahan ringisan sakit yang mendera kandungannya.

 _Kenapa emosi yang membludak di dirinya bisa membuat kandungan diperutnya sesakit ini?_

Min Yoongi memang sudah memperkirakan dari awal, bahwa 'istri kedua' ini akan mengamuk jika tau bahwa ia masih belum bercerai dengan istri pertamanya, Park Jimin.

Tapi tetap saja Min Yoongi tidak mempersiapkan dirinya akan amarah yang dikeluarkan Jungkook. Tidak menyiapkan alasan pula untuk pembelaannya. _**Percuma**_ **,** Jeon Jungkook, kesayangannya itu bukan orang yang mau mendengar alasan apapun.

Jika ia menginginkan **A** maka Yoongi harus melakukan **A** , jika tidak sesuai maka Jungkook akan mengamuk atau tidak, merajuk sampai **A** yang dimaunya Yoongi berikan.

Mata tajamnya memandang isi kamar yang kini berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

 _ **Miris,**_ Jungkook meluapkan emosi nya dengan menghancurkan isi kamar yang keduanya masuki. Dan Min Yoongi hanya diam menatap nanar kesayangannya yang seperti orang gila, mengamuk dan meracau dengan jeritan yang menggema keras. Jungkooknya menangis dengan binar yang memandangnya nyalang dan kecewa.

Min Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali ke New York, memikirkan saran dari Jung Hoseok.

Min Yoongi tidak bisa jadi seorang pengecut yang lari dan bersembunyi terus menerus dari masalahnya, Pikirannya sibuk merangkai kata untuk dijelaskan pada malaikatnya, Jimin yang pasti sedang terluka, menunggu penjelasan dari pengkhianatannya.

Tadinya ia sudah memutuskan untuk sementara waktu menyimpan Jungkook dihotel yang sayangnya ditolaknya langsung. Dan menambah kegelisahan dihatinya kala Jungkook ikut bersamanya menuju kediamannya bersama Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya.

Di saat keduanya sampai di MINYOON MANOR dan melangkah masuk kedalam Manor, disana ada Jimin yang menyambut kedatangannya diruang utama. Min Yoongi dapat melihat wajah cantik malaikatnya yang memandangi keduanya dengan raut terluka yang ditutupinya.

Mata cokelat Jimin bersitatap dengan mata dingin Min Yoongi, ada kabut dibinar mata cantiknya.

Melirik kesayangannya yang berdiri disebelahnya, Min Yoongi juga dapat melihat tubuh bergetar Jungkook dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, mata hitamnya menatap kedepan pada istri pertamanya tajam dengan gigi yang bergelemetuk.

Kim Seokjin yang mengikuti Jungkook terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, menatap khawatir pada punggung bergetar Jungkook yang Jin tau sedang menahan amarah.

Seokjin ingin mendekati Jungkook, tapi pergelangannya keburu ditahan Kim Namjoon dengan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata ' _jangan ikut campur'_. Seokjin bimbang sebelum akhirnya mengikuti keinginan tak terucap Namjoon, _kekasihnya._

Mengatakan pada istri pertamanya, Jimin, agar berbicara dengannya nanti dikamar yang dipakai keduanya. Jimin mengangguk mengerti, melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya memberinya senyum manis yang dimata Yoongi begitu memilukan.

Melihat malaikatnya tengah menahan diri dari kehancuran hatinya membuat Min Yoongi ingin menangis dan bersujud memohon maaf karena berani melukainya. Min Yoongi sakit melihat Park Jimin, malaikatnya, yang mencoba kuat.

Ketika Park Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya, Min Yoongi langsung menarik jungkook yang terdiam dengan pikiran yang melanglangbuana. Membawanya pada salah satu kamar tamu Manor, memasuki kamar dengan yoongi yang menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya.

Matanya bersitatap dengan Jungkook yang memandanginya murka lalu mengeluarkan emosinya, berteriak marah padanya dengan mengacak-acak isi kamar.

"aku tidak membohongimu baby", _bernafas pelan_ , Min Yoongi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tetap tak membuat pria cantiknya ini mengerti.

"apa yang bisa kulakukan jika jiminie sendiri yang tak mau menandatangi surat cerainya?", jelasnya kembali.

"cukup ! cukup ! **CUKUP !** aku sudah muak dengan kebohongan mulut manismu !"

Jungkook masih mengatur nafasnya, menatap sinis suaminya kali ini senyum miring menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Berdehem untuk meredakan perih pada kerongkongannya yang dipakainya untuk _melolong_ bagai orang kesurupan. "daddy tidak perlu _lagi_ menceraikan Jimin"

Min Yoongi tersentak, menatap heran pada maksud perkataan istri keduanya.

"karena sekarang aku yang akan minta diceraikan olehmu daddy ! saat ini juga aku akan menemui pengacara untuk kita bercerai !", ucapnya dengan nada yang mencoba tenang.

Min Yoongi memasang wajah datar, _tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya_ , Jeon Jungkook sepertinya tengah lupa siapa dirinya _lagi._

Mata dinginnya kini menyipit dengan aura berbahaya yang menguar memenuhi kamar.

Amarah membuat Jungkook tak memperdulikan tatapan peringatan yang diberikan Min Yoongi. Menutup matanya sebentar, lalu membuka kembali mata yang menampilkan kelam malam dengan binar meremehkan saat menatap Min Yoongi.

Berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Min Yoongi yang terduduk diujung sisi ranjang, Jungkook sudah kesal setengah mati. Bukan ini rencananya, ia berharap Jimin akan hancur; _sehancur-hancurnya._ Dan Jimin hanya akan _mati_ jika Min Yoongi yang menjadi dunianya meninggalkannya.

 _Terkekeh dalam hati,_ Jungkook sepertinya kembali lupa jika Jimin yang sekarang bukan lagi Jimin nya yang dulu, bukan _Mausie_ -nya yang akan mengalah padanya.

Jimin dengan jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mengikuti permainannya kan? Sekarang Jungkook dapat melihatnya, sama seperti ia yang berubah, Park Jimin kakak tiri nya pun berubah menjadi kuat.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar kamar, saat Min Yoongi dengan kasar memutar tubuh nya untuk menghadapnya, dan—

.

 **-PLAK-**

.

Menamparnya keras dengan melukiskan warna merah menyala dipipi putih yang kini mulai membengkak.

 _Sakit._ Menatap dengan kedua mata membola pada Min Yoongi.

Terlalu _shock_ hingga membuat lidahnya kelu, sulit berucap meski banyak sekali kata umpatan yang ingin dikatakannya pada pria pucat yang menjadi suaminya.

Menahan dirinya dari kembali mengamuk, Jungkook sungguh lupa jika Min Yoongi memiliki _monster_ didalam dirinya. Lain kali Jungkook akan berhati-hati dalam berucap pada Yoongi yang kini memandangnya dengan mata yang menggelap.

"tadi apa yang kau katakan baby?", desisnya dengan nada dingin.

Min Yoongi menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban dari istri keduanya ini. Jungkook menelan susah payah ludahnya, amarahnya kini digantikkan ketakutan.

 _Bagus sekali Jeon Jungkook kau membuat marah pemilikmu yang gila, batin Jungkook._

Harusnya Jungkook tau, Min Yoongi itu sangat _sensitif_ dan jika marah akan sangat mengerikan, lebih darinya bahkan mungkin bisa _membunuhnya_.

Hal yang paling mengerikan dari orang yang terobsesi denganmu adalah ia yang tidak bisa memilikimu bisa berbuat menyakitimu. Dalam obsesi terdapat kata _'jika kau tidak bisa dimilikinya maka tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu'_. Jungkook masih ingin hidup, dia ingin memiliki kehidupan baru nanti setelah dendamnya terbalas bukan terbaring dipeti mati karena tuannya.

Jungkook terisak, "apa yang salah dari ucapanku?"

Tangannya memegang pipi yang terasa perih akibat tamparan Min Yoongi dengan mata yang mengeluarkan tangis.

Mata dinginnya kini kembali menampilkan binar rasa bersalah, hatinya teremas mendengar tangisan keras penuh rasa sakit dari istri keduanya. Min yoongi bukanlah orang penyabar, jika marah ia akan bersikap kasar. "aku benci mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, kaupun tau itu kan baby?", jemari panjangnya mengelus surai jelaganya.

Membawa tubuh jungkook kedalam pelukannya, "setidaknya kau harus mencoba mengerti. Perasaan jiminie pun pasti sama terlukanya sepertimu"

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Min Yoongi dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Apa suaminya sadar akan ucapannya? Apa yang Min Yoongi mengerti dengan perasaan terluka yang dirasai saudara tirinya? Sedangkan Min Yoongi sendirilah yang menyebabkan luka itu sendiri dari awal pada Jimin, _bukan dirinya._

Min Yoongi yang dengan sadar memintanya menjadi mainannya dan mengkhianati istrinya, Park Jimin. Dari awal penderitaan Park Jimin sudah dimulai terlebih dahulu olehnya. Jungkook hanya melanjutkannya sisanya setelah tau siapa itu Park Jimin.

 _Manusia egois memang selalu merasa seolah dirinya melakukan hal benar tanpa mau disalahkan akan perbuatannya._

"kalau begitu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? KATAKAN !", nada bicara Jungkook kembali meninggi. "selama ini kau selalu memberiku janji yang penuh kebohongan".

"aku lelah dengan semua ini, AKU MEMBENCIMU !", Jungkook berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi.

"ceraikan Jimin secepatnya atau AKU INGIN BERPISAH DARI ORANG MENYEDIHKAN SEPERTIMU !", Jungkook kembali berteriak dengan jari telunjuk yang terarah lancang pada Min Yoongi.

Amarah kembali merasuki Min Yoongi, tak terima akan perkataan kesayangannya. Mulutnya hendak berucap membalas kata-kata Jungkook dengan tangan yang akan kembali menyapa pipi bengkak sang terkasih.

Tapi diurungkannya saat dilihatnya wajah marah istri keduanya ini digantikan raut sakit, kakinya bergerak mundur pelan.

" **AARRRRGGGHHHHHH"**

Jungkook menjerit perih, jatuh menyapa lantai marmer yang dingin dengan kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya memegang perut buncitnya yang terus menciptakan Rasa sakit yang kini tak mampu ditahannya lagi.

Menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah, tubuhnya bergetar kuat. _Sakitnya semakin menjadi._

Min Yoongi terkejut, khawatir memenuhi dirinya. Melangkah mendekati Jungkook, "JANGAN SENTUH !", tangan pucat Min Yoongi ditepisnya sebelum bisa menyentuhnya.

Menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook, min yoongi meredam ego tingginya yang akan meluapkan emosi.

Min Yoongi takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook maupun kandungannya. Orang hamil dilarang stres atau emosi, karena akan berakibat buruk pada janinnya, itu yang Min Yoongi baca di beberapa artikel kehamilan.

Menutup sebentar kedua matanya, "baby, jangan seperti ini kau tengah kesakitan"

"kau kira gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini", Menggeram rendah disela rasa sakitnya, "Hanya turuti apa yang menjadi keinginanku. Jangan membohongiku terus !"

Perasaan bersalah kini memenuhi Min Yoongi menatap istri keduanya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"JEON?!"

Kim Seokjin mendengar teriakan sakit kawannya, tidak peduli pada kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon yang melarangnya ikut campur. Membuka pintu kamar dimana kawannya berada dengan gebrakan keras.

Seokjin sangat mengkhawatirkan kawan gilanya itu. Jin tau sifat Jungkook, dan ia pun tau sifat Min Yoongi. _**Keduanya sama-sama keras**_ **,** ia takut jika Jungkook memancing emosi Yoongi, akan membuat Min Yoongi melukainya.

Menatap terkejut pada kawannya yang terduduk dilantai, mengerang sakit dengan tangannya yang memegang perutnya dan Min Yoongi yang berdiri dihadapannya, kini memandang kearah pintu dimana Seokjin berada, bersama Namjoon dibelakangnya.

Berjalan cepat menghampiri kawan gilanya, Jin membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Memandang tajam pada Min Yoongi yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, "apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook?"

Mengelus helai Jungkook, mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "brengsek kau !", kembali berucap pada Yoongi yang masih setia menutup mulutnya.

Kim Namjoon melihat bagaimana tubuh tuannya bergetar pelan, tangannya mengepal. Menatap pada Jungkook yang dipelukan Seokjin dengan pandangan mata yang dipenuhi berbagai emosi.

Jungkook meremas baju atas Jin, menatap Jin dengan pandangan lemah. "Jin suruh dia pergi dariku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya ! Suruh Min Yoongi pergi dari hadapanku", suara Jungkook terengah menahan sakit. "dan katakan padanya untuk tidak menemuiku sebelum memberikan apa yang kuinginkan"

Kedua mata Min Yoongi semakin menyendu, masih dapat mendengar kata yang diucapkan istrinya dengan erangan pelan. Min Yoongi membuka dua belah bibir tipisnya hendak berucap kembali tapi pelayan pribadinya _, Kim Namjoon_ , yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disebelahnya, menahan pergerakannya.

"tuan, lebih baik biarkan tuan Jungkook sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya"

Min Yoongi menutup pelan matanya, menghela nafasnya kasar. Tersenyum miris menatap istri keduanya yang tak mau memandang padanya.

Min Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan kamar bersama Namjoon yang mengikutinya, meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Seokjin.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin membantu Jungkook berdiri, memapahnya untuk membaringkan tubuh lemas kawannya di ranjang, "kau kenapa Jeon?"

Ada kesedihan dibinar mata Seokjin yang Jungkook lihat untuknya. Perutnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, rasa perihnya perlahan menghilang. Menyamankan dirinya dari setengah berbaring dikasur _empuk_.

"aku tidak tau, perutku tiba-tiba saja sakit"

Seokjin mengelus menenangkan pada punggung tangan Jungkook, "itu pasti karena kau emosi, anak dikandunganmu tidak suka melihatmu marah-marah"

Tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ada rasa hangat menyelimuti hati Jungkook, Seokjin kawannya begitu peduli padanya. "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku", Jungkook berucap tulus.

Seokjin mendengus, tentu saja ia khawatir. Jungkook itu kawannya, meski pertemanan mereka terbilang _aneh,_ tapi Seokjin sangat menyayangi kawan gilanya ini.

Seokjin tidak mau _melanklonis_ , lagipula tak biasanya kawannya ini bersikap seperti ini. Tanpa perlu diungkapkan kata pun, pertemanan keduanya mengalir begitu saja menjadi erat hingga saling memahami satu sama lain. Saling berbagi dan membantu seperti pertemanan yang dijalani orang lain.

"perlu aku panggilkan Dokter?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "tidak perlu, perutku sudah merasa baikkan"

Seokjin menatap ragu Jungkook yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _'aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang'._

 _Berdecak kecil_. Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "ceritakan padaku Jeon, apa yang dibicarakan olehmu tadi dengan suami _gila_ mu itu"

Jungkook tersenyum, menceritakan semuanya pada Jin yang memberinya tampilan wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Park Jimin _menina-bobokan_ bayi kecilnya yang cantik. Senandung kecil mengalun merdu dari dua belah bibir gemuknya.

Min Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat dikamar keduanya, matanya kadang akan melirik pada sosok anggun sang istri sebelum menundukkan kepalanya menatap nanar lantai.

Min Yoongi berharap ia bisa menghilang dari tempatnya saat ini. Kebimbangan yang bercampur rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi hatinya. Dirinya merasa tak sanggup jika harus menyatakan semua nya pada sosok rapuh yang mencoba kuat didepannya ini.

Setelah keluar dari kamar istri keduanya yang _histeris_ , Min Yoongi mulai meneguhkan dirinya jikalau perceraiannya bersama Park Jimin haruslah segera ia selesaikan. Min Yoongi takut kandungan dalam perut jungkook akan mengalami _kontraksi_ yang tak diinginkan.

Ia juga mengingat betul saran dari Dokter pribadi Jungkook kalau istri keduanya dilarang _stress_ karena akan berbahaya pada janin nya. Min Yoongi tidak mau anak dalam perut Jungkook kenapa-napa karena itu ia membulatkan tekadnya, masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati istrinya yang tengah melamun dengan raut wajah kosong.

Tatapan matanya masih lembut, seluruh kata yang sudah ia rangkai membuyar saat sang istri masih menampilkan senyum sayang seperti dulu. Min Yoongi tak kuasa melihatnya, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap kala Park Jimin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, menunggu dalam diam agar suaminya menyampaikan penjelasannya. dua belah bibirnya terbuka ragu hendak berucap, Tapi kemudian puteri mereka terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tangisan kencang.

Menidurkan kembali Yoonji yang terlelap diranjang bayi. Park Jimin kembali memandang suaminya yang tak mau menatapnya, _ada pergulatan batin dalam diri Min Yoongi saat ini._

Menatap langit-langit kamar agar tidak menumpahkan tangisnya. _ia harus kuat, tidak boleh terlihat lemah lagi, batin jimin._

"aku menunggu, Hyung. Katakan semuanya padaku"

Min Yoongi benar-benar tak sanggup, dadanya sesak karena pengakuan yang akan diucapkannya pasti akan menghancurkan Jimin sampai tak tersisa. Karena Min Yoongi yang dengan sadar menanamkan dusta dihubungan suci keduanya. Pengkhianatan yang dari awal ia pikir hanya sebagai hasrat sesaat kini berlanjut dan menghancurkan ikatan pernikahannya. _Menghancurkan hati malaikat yang selalu ia jaga._

"maafkan aku _malaikatku_ , maaf—", Min Yoongi menatap istrinya meminta pengampunan lewat mata yang kini menitikkan air matanya.

Park Jimin menggelen pelan, menjalin kedua jari tangannya dan menyimpannya dipahanya dengan dirinya yang terduduk di sisi ranjang menghadap suaminya.

Menahan tangisan yang akan ikut pecah, "aku ingin mendengar semuanya, Hyung", suara seraknya berkata, _menuntut penjelasan._

Min Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan pengkhianatannya dari awal.

 _Menahan nafasnya_ , Park Jimin menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengarkan kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

.

 _BAR AND CLUB RED 54 adalah bar biasa tempat Jungkook bekerja, saat itu Min Yoongi hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa penatnya bersama Jung Hoseok, sahabat kecilnya._

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bermain ke BAR, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia mendatangi Bar biasa, salah satu teman Jung Hoseok yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya mengajak keduanya kesana, Bar itu mendapat perhatian besar karena ada salah satu Penari baru yang menjadi penarik para pelanggan._

 _Yang membuat semua orang penasaran adalah si Penari yang pemilih dalam melayani. Bukan pelanggan yang memilih tapi dia yang memilih pelanggannya sendiri, itu kata teman Jung Hoseok pada keduanya. Dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Min Yoongi penasaran._

 _Meski tidak dekat dan jarang berinteraksi, Min Yoongi tau sosok yang tengah menggunakan topeng bulu dimatanya itu adalah putera dari sahabat Eomma-nya, Jeon Jungkook. Mata keduanya bersitatap sekilas, Min Yoongi dapat melihat raut terkejut dimata sang Penari, sebelum kembali bergerak lincah diatas panggung mini bundar dan menggoda iman semua orang yang ada di Bar._

 _Ada panas yang menjalar ketubuhnya yang coba ia dinginkan dengan minuman beralcohol. Telinganya berdengung tak mampu menangkap ucapan yang dibahas sahabatnya juga kenalannya. Pikirannya mulai diisi hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya, mata Min Yoongi menatap intens pergerakan Jungkook yang selesai menari dan tengah menolak pria yang menggodanya dengan wajah angkuh yang menambah kesan seksi darinya._

 _Berdiam diri terlalu lama di bar, Jung Hoseok pergi dari Bar dengan temannya, meninggalkan Min Yoongi sendiri yang berkata masih ingin menikmati suasana Club._

 _Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam diri Min Yoongi, mengapa ia menahan dirinya sendiri ditempat ini sedang sebagian dari kata hatinya menitahnya pergi dari tempat_ _ **laknat**_ _ini dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran melanturnya._

 _Hendak mengikuti kata hatinya tapi Jungkook mendudukkan diri disebelahnya, memesan minuman pada bartender didepannya yang terhalang meja panjang Bar. Jungkook menatapnya geli seolah menemukan Min Yoongi ditempat terkutuk murahan seperti ini adalah hal yang lucu dihidupnya._

 _Kerongkongannya semakin terbakar, menahan matanya sendiri agar tidak bergerak liar meneliti tubuh yang dipakaikan pakaian ketat, mengekspos jelas bagian-bagian terlarangnya. Berbicara basa-basi yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan bertanya pada Jungkook mengenai kehidupannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini sampai menjadikannya bekerja ditempat ini. Itupun pertanyaan tidak penting bagi Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya tidak peduli akannya._

 _Bahasan itu adalah bahasan yang menyinggung, tapi sosok yang selalu dibencinya karena sang Eomma yang terus menjodohkannya ini malah tertawa kecil menjelaskan semuanya tanpa beban, tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang menelanjangi dari mata dingin Min Yoongi yang mulai berkabut nafsu._

 _Min Yoongi tidak pernah berniat menjadi seorang pengkhianat, tak ada niatan dalam pikirannya untuk bermain api dibelakang istri yang paling sangat dicintainya. Tapi salahkan hasratnya, yang terpaksa harus berjauhan dengan sang istri tercinta hingga jarang memadu kasih._

 _Min Yoongi pun tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria lain selama jauh dari istrinya bahkan jika ada yang menggodanya selama bermain ke Bar atau mendatangi acara Pesta koleganya, Min Yoongi selalu menolak kasar._

 _Baginya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa kesetiannya pada Park Jimin yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi salahkan gairah yang menggebu di dirinya, ditambah rasa penasaran yang tinggi karna sosok disebelahnya mendapat julukan_ _ **Golden Boy.** M_ _ereka mengatakan ia bagai_ _ **nikotin**_ _selalu bisa memuaskan hingga membuat ketagihan._

 _Setan nafsu dibiarkan merasukinya. Meminum habis cairan alcohol nya yang sudah diisi ulang sang Bartender, menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang terkejut dan memaksanya mengikuti langkah terburunya. Menyewa kamar yang disediakan di Bar, mendorong tubuh kelimpungan Jungkook pada kasur empuk, lalu mengungkungnya dalam ciuman kasar yang bergairah._

 _Min Yoongi menginginkan pelampiasan dalam dirinya yang tidak menjamah sang istri selama satu bulan lebih karena keduanya yang sibuk masing-masing sampai tidak memiliki waktu bersua. Dan Jungkook mengambil peranannya sebagai pemuas hasrat yang lihai. Berorgasme berulang kali hingga keduanya lelah dan tertidur._

 _Min Yoongi bangun dengan penyesalan esok paginya, memikirkan wajah lembut istrinya. Merasa berdosa dan takut jika sang istri mengetahuinya, apalagi Jimin yang tampak sangat menyayangi Jungkook dan bersikeras ingin berteman dengannya meski Yoongi selalu melarangnya, karena diam-diam Min Yoongi cemburu. Bagaimana tulusnya sang istri memperlakukan Jungkook._

 _Jungkook yang mengerti kekalutannya menyuruhnya melupakan semuanya. Dan keduanya sepakat menganggap hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi,_ _ **yang harusnya seperti itu.**_

 _Itu pengalaman pertamanya seorang Min Yoongi yang menganggap dirinya takkan berpaling dari sang istri, bermain dosa. Min Yoongi ingin menghapus semuanya, tapi bayang-bayang percumbuannya bersama Jungkook menghantuinya. Tak bisa ia lupakan karena hasratnya ingin kembali mengungkung tubuh binal yang membuatnya terus bermimpi basah._

 _Kembali mengalah pada gairah gilanya, Min Yoongi menitah pelayan pribadinya, Namjoon untuk mencaritahu semua hal mengenai Jungkook. Kemudian kembali mendatangi Bar tempatnya bekerja, bermain kasar dengan tubuh seksinya hingga menjadikan ia pelanggan tetapnya._

 _Min Yoongi tak pernah tau, rasa dari sebuah api yang ia biarkan menyala bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal, menutup perasaan bersalahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan Jungkook sebagai simpanannya sampai ia bosan._

 _Min Yoongi tidak pernah mempersiapkan datangnya sebuah perasaan lebih, sebab Yoongi yakin benar jiwanya seutuhnya milik istrinya, Park Jimin._

 _Semua yang direncanakannya berubah seiringnya waktu yang membuat ia semakin terobsesi dengan sosok Jungkook, yang bersama nya hanya karena uang dan kenyamanan hidup._

 _Jungkook menunjukan siapa dirinya, yang Min Yoongi tau benar, akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak memiliki apapun. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran, perasaan tertantang membuat gairah hidupnya semakin berwarna. Ditambah munculnya rasa tak terima kala tau Jungkook masih mencintai pria miskin Daegu yang merusak hidupnya._

 _Berakhir sampai sejauh ini benar-benar bukan yang diharapkan Min Yoongi. Apalagi sampai membuat luka besar dihati murni sang istri, pengkhianatan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia beri. Min yoongi bahkan bersedia bersumpah rasa cinta untuk istrinya masihlah sebesar dulu,_ _ **hanya saja kini hatinya terbagi.**_

.

"jadi hyung— _mencintainya_?"

Min Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan pucatnya, _lelah dan frustasi_. "aku masih sangat mencintaimu chim, kau hidupku !"

Mengigit keras bibir bawahnya, meski Jimin sudah menyiapkan dirinya mendengar penuturan sang suami, nyatanya hatinya malah bertambah remuk.

Seluruh hidupnya hancur, dan yang menghancurkannya adalah orang yang menjadi semestanya.

Park jimin ingin sekali marah, ingin melampiaskan murkanya pada sang suami. Sayangnya, ia tak mampu dan lebih memilih diam. Menahan rasa sakitnya dalam hati.

"jungkook hamil benihku, chim"

Park Jimin tertawa pahit, mendengar satu fakta menyakitkan _lagi_ yang membuat nya seperti dikubur hidup-hidup dalam serpihan kaca. Jimin tak kuasa menahan lagi, mengeluarkan tangis menyayat hatinya dengan isakkan kecil.

Suaminya memohon maaf seperti keinginannya, kini tengah terduduk dengan siku kaki menyapa lantai dingin. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam tangannya yang terjalin dengan bibir yang terus menciuminya berulang kali sebagai tanda memohon maaf.

Mengetahui suaminya benar-benar membagi hatinya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar apalagi dengan kenyataan ada benih yang ditanamkannya di tubuh selingkuhannya.

Sekarang Jimin harus bagaimana? Jika ia tidak mengalah dan terus mengikuti permainan Jungkook, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anaknya nanti? Apa anak yang akan dilahirkannya nanti akan berakhir sepertinya dulu? Jimin takkan mungkin bisa membiarkan _**adiknya**_ hidup dengan aib.

Tapi jika Jimin melepas Min Yoongi, bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Min Yoongi segalanya untuk Park Jimin. Park Jimin tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya nanti tanpa suaminya apalagi puteri kecilnya pun masih kecil, masih memelukan sosok Yoongi disampingnya juga.

Sekarang siapa yang harus Park Jimin salahkan? Kenapa cobaan hidupnya begitu berat? Tak bisakah tuhan membiarkan hidupnya bahagia?

"ja,jadi, Hyung akan—menceraikanku ?"

Tubuh Min Yoongi bergetar, air matanya jatuh turut membasahi paha Jimin yang terbalut celana. Tidak mampu membalas pertanyaan sang istri.

Tidak hanya badai tapi kini angin puyuh dan gempa pun ikut memporak-porandakan hati Park Jimin saat mendapati kepala suaminya mengangguk pelan.

Park Jimin menutup erat matanya, ia sangat paham kenapa suaminya lebih memilih mengorbankannya. meski begitu Park Jimin masih tak mampu menerimanya.

"Hyung, duduklah disampingku", pintanya masih dengan suara parau.

Park Jimin menuntun tubuh Min Yoongi dibawahnya agar duduk disebelahnya, mata Min Yoongi yang basah kini menampilkan ekspresi bingung diwajahnya.

Jimin menghapus cairan dengan ibu jari gemuknya pada pipi tirus suaminya, menciumi bibir tipis Min Yoongi. Ada Perasaan sakit dan sayang yang tercurah dalam ciumannya.

"apa Hyung masih sangat mencintaiku seperti dulu? Masih ingin menjagaku? Apa Hyung sudah melupakan semua janji hyung padaku?"

Park Jimin tak perlu jawaban, mata Min Yoongi mengatakan segalanya. Sosok dirinya masih jadi yang utama untuk suaminya, binar cinta itu masih sebesar dulu dengan penyesalan yang teramat besar memenuhi nya.

Tersenyum tipis diwajah lembutnya, "aku sangat mencintai Hyung. Hyung adalah hidupku, tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku bagaimana nanti aku akan menjalani hidup tanpa Hyung", matanya menyendu sedih kebawah, "bagiku hidup tanpa Hyung sama dengan mati. Tapi mungkin bagi Hyung hidup tanpaku sepertinya bukanlah masalah, meski kehilangan separuh hatinya, hyung masih bisa melanjutkan hidup. Sedangkan aku?"

"chim, kau segalanya bagiku pun. Aku takkan bisa bertahan sedetikpun tanpamu ! tapi, saat ini Jungkook—"

Min Yoongi tidak melanjutkan katanya, memilih memandang asal kesamping menghindari tatapan terluka istrinya.

"aku mengerti", Jimin tersenyum pahit, "berikan aku waktu untuk menata hatiku Hyung, tolong jangan ceraikan aku sampai anak dalam kandungan Jungkook lahir".

Mata sipit min yoongi membola, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Bagi min yoongi sendiri memiliki dua cinta dihatinya yang hidup satu atap bersamanya tidaklah masalah, justru mengabulkan harapan gilanya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dua bidadarinya? Hal itu akan melukai satu sama lain kedua hati bidadarinya. Apalagi yang akan sangat tersiksa nanti adalah malaikatnya ini. "jangan menambah luka dihatimu chim"

"aku memang sudah terluka Hyung"

Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang suaminya, Park Jimin kembali terisak. "aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir Hyung", berkata susah payah dengan tenggorokannya yang kering, "aku masih dapat merasakan cintamu yang sangat besar untukku, itu membuatku semakin tak sanggup untuk merelakanmu, Hyung. Karena itu, hapus semua perasaan cintamu padaku lalu katakan dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa kau ingin berpisah denganku karena kau yang tidak mencintaiku lagi, bukan karena tanggung jawabmu pada kandungan Jungkook",

Min yoongi memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang bergetar hebat.

"katakan padaku bahwa kau menginginkan bersama jungkook karena rasa cintamu padanya hingga aku tak perlu menyimpan penyesalan apapun saat pergi darimu", jedanya. "tapi jika Hyung berubah pikiran, masih menginginkanku lalu ingin memulai semuanya kembali dari awal dan melepaskan Jungkook, aku akan memaafkan dan melupakan semua yang pernah Hyung perbuat padaku."

Terkejut dengan semua penawaran yang dilontarkan istrinya, Min Yoongi tak pernah menyangka perasaan cinta istrinya bisa sebesar ini padanya.

"pikirkan baik-baik selama 4 bulan kedepan, Hyung. Aku tak ingin Hyung menyesal nantinya, aku akan menerima Jungkook dan memperlakukannya dengan baik selama itu pula. Jadi tolong, jangan ceraikan aku sekarang".

Rasanya sungguh berat meneriman semuanya. Sebesar apapun suaminya menyakitinya, Park Jimin masih akan terus mencintainya.

Park Jimin hanya butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan hatinya yang sudah berserakan jadi serpihan debu, memerlukan waktu untuk menata kembali dirinya yang hancur. Dan selama 4 bulan pula ia akan mencoba belajar menerima jika pada akhirnya kenyataan pahit yang masih diterimanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya berjalan menapak pada lantai marmer, tapi entah mengapa Jimin merasa raga dan jiwanya melayang, kepalanya pusing, pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur. Menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh tanpa diundang.

Tubuhnya hampir saja roboh jika Marilyn yang mengikutinya dibelakang tidak segera menahan dirinya.

"tuan lebih baik anda beristirahat", nada khawatir tidak ditutupinya. Memandang sedih pada tuannya yang mencoba berdiri tegak, dengan senyuman yang mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Melepaskan pegangan Marilyn padanya, Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lebih cepat.

Mengatur pernafasannya yang memburu karena hati yang berdetak tak karuan, menatap sendu pada pintu kamar didepannya, tangannya terangkat, bergetar pelan kala menyentuh daun pintu. Meneguhkan dirinya dari segala kemungkinan, Park Jimin membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk dimana sang _**adik tiri**_ berada.

.

Dikamar yang isinya sudah tak berbentuk itu, ada Jungkook yang setengah terbaring, melebarkan kedua bola mata malamnya, terkejut menatap Jimin didepannya dengan pelayan pribadinya yang mengikuti.

Marilyn, _pelayan Jimin,_ tak menyembunyikan binar kebeciannya pada tuan Jungkook, istri kedua tuan Min Yoongi juga pada Kim Seokjin, _temannya._

Sama seperti Kim Seokjin yang berdiri disisi ranjang menatap tak suka pada kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki kamar kawannya yang tengah beristirahat.

Kamar itu kini dikelilingi aura tak mengenakkan yang mencekik.

Kelam malam dan cokelat teduh bersitatap lama, masing-masing dari Pak Jimin maupun Jeon Jungkook dapat membaca arti dari binar mata yang dicerminkan; Rasa tak terima, benci, sakit, kecewa, kerinduan, dan perasaan sayang yang menyatu satu.

Park Jimin yang pertama melepaskan kontak mata keduanya, mengalihkannya pada teman saudara tirinya, Seokjin, yang menunjukkan gestur waspada padanya. "bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

" _huh?",_ Kim Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya didada, "aku tidak mau, lagipula kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Marilyn semakin tak suka pada Seokjin, ia saat ini berada disebelah tuannya, hendak menyeruarakan komentarnya pada ketidaksopanan Seokjin terhadap tuannya, saat tangan tuannya terangkat menyuruhnya jangan membalas dengan menatapnya seolah berkata dirinya dilarang ikut campur.

Kepala Marilyn menunduk kebawah menghormati keinginan tuannya.

"aku ingin berbicara pribadi berdua dengan _**adikku**_ jika kau tidak keberatan"

"maaf tuan, tapi sepertinya saya sangat keberatan"

Tersenyum tipis, _Jimin mengerti_ , teman adikknya ini pasti beranggapan dirinya akan melukai jungkook. Melihat Jungkook yang tampak lemah dipembaringannya, tentu membuat temannya khawatir meninggalkan Jungkook berduaan dengannya.

Jeon Jungkook selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya tanpa pamrih, hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah sedari dirinya kecil meski sifatnya kini telah berubah banyak.

"pihak luar tidak seharusnya ikut campur, saya meminta sekali lagi pada anda untuk meninggalkan kami berdua"

Park Jimin tidak berkata dengan sinis, malah berucap tenang. Tapi entah mengapa Seokjin tak suka, kesal seakan Jimin menyinggung dirinya. "kau—"

"Jin-", perkataan dari kedua belah bibir Seokjin terpotong, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. Menatap Jin dengan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya, Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "keluarlah, biarkan aku berbicara empat mata dengan—istri pertama _**daddy**_ ku tersayang"

.

 **-DEG-**

.

Senyuman Jungkook kini terarah pada Jimin yang terpaku sesaat. Sakit mendengar nada yang dibuat manja kala ia memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan _khusus._

Kim seokjin tau Park Jimin, istri pertama Min Yoongi yang _gila_ sekaligus saudara tiri Jungkook, tak mungkin menyakiti fisik apalagi sampai membunuh kawannya. Hanya saja Seokjin tetap saja resah jika meninggalkan kawannya ini berduaan dengan Jimin. Perut Jungkook memang tidak mengaduh sakit lagi, tapi bagaimana nanti jika Jimin membuat emosi _labil_ kawannya kembali meledak?

Kim Seokjin memandang Jungkook ragu, menyampaiakan ketidak-setujuannya pada Jungkook lewat matanya.

Jungkook merasa dirinya _lagi-lagi_ terharu. Jungkook tak pernah tau jikalau Seokjin benar-benar menyayanginya tulus sebagai teman. Hidup dengan kejamnya dunia membuat Jungkook berfikir tidak ada yang tulus, _selalu ada timbal balik dalam hubungan yang terjalin._

Jungkook mungkin akan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya nanti untuk semua yang dilakukan Seokjin padanya.

Membalas dengan tatapan meyakinkan pada Seokjin.

 _Menghela nafasnya,_ Seokjin mengangguk kecil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar diikuti pelayan pribadi Jimin dan menutup pintu kamar rapat.

Meninggalkan dua anak yang lahir sedarah dari satu adam dengan dua hawa yang berbeda, dengan kepribadian dan nasib yang berbeda pula.

.

"Jungkook, _Hase-_ ku tersayang", Jimin masih berdiri ditempatnya tidak berniat mendekat.

"Jimin", dan Jungkook yang tengah berfikir apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Park Jimin, senyum kecil menghiasi bibir delima Jungkook. "sayang sekali sosok _Hase_ sudah tak ada, dibunuh _Mauie-_ nya tersayang"

Tersentak, mata Jimin menyendu menatap liar kesamping. Kembali menguatkan dirinya, agar matanya tidak menjatuhkan cairan beningnya.

"itu adalah sebuah ketidak-sengajaan", Jimin berbisik pelan.

Park Jimin masih ingat jelas, saat itu umurnya 16 tahun, setiap detik berdoa untuk _Hase-_ nya yang sakit dan dirawat selama 2 hari di RS.

Menunggu dengan tidak sabaran karena pelayan lain mengatakan _Hase-_ nya akan kembali ke Mansion. Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri saat _Hase-_ nya kembali, ia akan menjaganya agar tidak sakit-sakitan lagi. Tapi saat Hase-nya pulang dan memasuki Mansion, _Hase-_ nya hanya menatap tajam padanya sekilas dengan raut wajah terluka.

 _Hase-_ nya menjauhinya terang-terangan, tidak mau berbicara padanya. Bahkan berdekatan dengannya pun enggan dan setiap ditanya mengapa, _Hase-_ nya akan menjawab agar ia yang menanyakan apa yang sudah dilakukan _Eomma-_ nya.

 _Hase-_ nya tidak tau bagaimana rasa sakit hati Jimin selama itu, Park Jimin hanya memilikinya yang menyayanginya tulus, tapi _Hase-_ nya malah menyakitinya. Rasa benci pada Ny. Jeon semakin memenuhi hatinya karena Jimin merasa ini pasti perbuatan Ny. Jeon yang selalu menyuruh _Hase-_ nya agar tidak berteman dengannya.

 _Hase-_ nya mungkin bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, bahkan _Hase-_ nya yang acuh jadi lebih sering mengundang temannya bermain bersama di Mansion. Sedangkan Jimin? Mempunyai Taehyung yang saat itu mau menjadi temannya pun ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"tidak sengaja? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu saat kau dengan sadar mendorongku jatuh _kakak_ — _ **dari lantai dua**_ !", Jungkook menggeram menahan amarahnya sendiri.

Jungkook tak tega terus melihat Mama-nya yang menangis dalam diam, mengatakan pada semuanya ia baik-baik saja sedang nyatanya tidak.

Ada rasa benci pula pada Papa-nya yang jahat.

Jungkook mendengar semuanya di Rumah Sakit, ia yang harus menerima kenyataan diperutnya terdapat sebuah _**rahim**_ karena seharusnya dulu sang Dokter mengoperasi dirinya menjadi seorang perempuan.

Mama-nya yang dengan sengaja meminum racun saat tengah mengandung dirinya, sampai melahirkannya terlalu awal dan meminta sang Dokter untuk menjadikkan dirinya sepenuhnya lelaki saat terlahir dengan kelainan. Dan itu semua terjadi karena sang Papa yang selalu ia banggakan mengkhianati Mama-nya hingga melahirkan seorang anak.

Dan anak itu adalah _Mausie_ -nya, Jungkook mengerti saat itu juga mengapa _Mama-_ nya begitu membenci mereka, karena Jungkook pun mulai merasakan kebencian yang Mama-nya rasakan.

Semua orang di Rumah Sakit tak ada yang tau bahwa Jungkook yang tengah pura-pura tertidur diranjang mendengar semuanya. Menahan tangisan keras yang akan keluar, hatinya seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Jungkook ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada _Mausie-_ nya tapi mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun saat _Mausie-_ nya menatapnya sayang dengan kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas dirautnya.

Jungkook pun semakin meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjauhi _Mausie-_ nya yang terus mendekatinya dan meminta penjelasannya, _dada nya selalu terasa sesak_.

Tatapan terluka _Mausie-_ nya kadang membuatnya lemah, Jungkook menyayangi _Mausie-_ nya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan _Mausie_ sebagai teman sekaligus orang yang dipercayainya, tapi rasa sayang itu bercampur dengan benci kala menatap ekspresi kosong _Mama-_ nya.

Jungkook tersiksa dengan kenyataan yang ada, berharap setiap bangun dari tidur semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"kau menghina _Eomma-_ ku _Hase_ , kau menyalahkan semuanya seolah sepenuhnya adalah salah _Eomma_ -ku, _**adikku"**_

" _Eomma-_ mu memang bersalah !"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Papa-mu? Tidakkah dia sama bersalahnya?"

Park Jimin mengetahui semuanya, kala _Hase-_ nya yang selesai merayakan hari spesialnya setiap tahun menceritakan padanya dengan berbagai emosi yang tercampur, karena jimin yang _lagi-lagi_ menuntut penjelasannya.

Saat itu _Hase_ -nya adalah hidupnya, sebelum Min Yoongi datang. Park Jimin harus menjalani hidupnya seperti mayat hidup tanpa gairah. Setiap sepulang sekolah yang biasanya akan selalu diisinya dengan bermain, atau dirinya yang berbagi cerita mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan keduanya selama disekolah, saat itu juga harus Jimin lalui dengan kesepian dan perasaan sedih. Sedang _Hase-_ nya masih tampak bahagia dengan tawa yang mampu ia dengar dari luar kamarnya bersama teman-temannya.

Apa _Hase-_ nya berfikir bahwa hanya ia saja yang terluka dan tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada? Park Jimin pun berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Jimin yang meminta penjelasan dari _Eomma-_ nya dan Park Hena yang mengakui dosanya.

Park Hena hanya manusia biasa, perempuan Desa yang mengikuti jejak orangtuanya menjadi pelayan keluarga JEON. Yang diam-diam terpesona pada ketampanan tuan Jeon Jungsoo. Hingga tanpa sengaja menggoda tuan Jeon Jungsoo yang tengah ditinggal oleh sang istri selama beberapa bulan untuk menjenguk keluarganya di Jerman.

Jika mencari siapa orang yang salah, Park Hena memang bersalah tapi bukankah tuan Jeon Jungsoo pun ikut bersalah? Bagaimana ia yang tergoda nafsu sesaat dari perempuan polos yang Jungsoo tau perempuan itu mengaguminya.

Menciptakan surga yang dipenuhi kubangan dosa terlarang dibelakang sang istri yang jelas-jelas dicintainya.

Lalu setelah hasratnya terpuaskan dan rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya, perempuan itu dibuang begitu saja dengan alasan semuanya hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang harusnya tidak boleh terjadi dengan meninggalkan benih yang tak mau diakuinya. Melanjutkan hidupnya dengan menyembunyikan kebenaran bersama sang istri tercintanya dalam kebahagiaan, yang kemudian semuanya terungkap saat sang istri yang tengah mengandung memasuki bulan ke-8 mendengar perdebatan suaminya dan Park Hena, mengenai Park Muda yang merupakan putera keduanya.

Seribu kebaikan yang dilakukan takkan pernah bisa menghapus satu dosa yang sudah tercipta. Berapa kalipun Jungsoo berusaha, nyatanya hati sang istri sudah hancur hingga membuat dirinya dipenuhi kegelapan.

Park Jimin dapat menerima kebencian yang dilontarkan padanya, menerima semua siksaan yang Jeon Myriam beri padanya. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa tidak lagi merasakan sakit, tapi hatinya yang selalu sakit dan terasa sesak. Saat Park Jimin yang meminta pengakuan dari tuan Jeon Jungsoo, tuan yang selalu dihormatinya karena selama ini memperlakukannya sangat baik,masih tidak mau mengakuinya yang lahir dari dosanya.

Park Jimin tidak menyangka, dibalik sosok dermawan tuan Jeon ternyata menyembunyikan iblis di dalamnya. _dan_ _Hati Jimin perlahan membeku karenanya._

Bagaimanapun _Eomma-_ nya dan masa lalunya, Jimin tetap tidak bisa menerima hinaan yang terlontar.

 _Hase-_ nya kembali mengamuk karena sang Mama yang kesehatannya menurun disebabkan oleh Jimin yang semalam meminta status dari tuan Jeon yang ditolaknya dengan kata-kata kasar.

Sakit mendengar kedua belah bibir merah _Hase-nya_ yang dulu sering beradu dengan bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pantas.

Jika hanya Jimin yang dihina, Jimin akan memaafkannya, menerima nya dengan lapang dada. Tapi adik tirinya berkata kasar mengenai _Eomma-_ nya, hingga Jimin membiarkan _iblis_ menguasai dirinya, mendorong jatuh _Hase-_ nya.

Mata coklat Park Jimin mengeluarkan tangis tiada henti, bersitatap dengan mata malam yang selalu _menghipnotis-_ nya tengah membola terkejut akan tindakannya.

Seolah waktu melambat, Jungkook nya menitikkan air mata dengan senyum sedih diwajah manisnya dan kemudian tubuh Park Jimin membeku, bergetar hebat dengan bawah bibir yang digigitnya kuat hingga berdarah, menahan teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin tak mampu mendengar suara apapun selain bunyi tubuh _Hase-_ nya yang beradu dengan lantai dibawahnya. Jatuh terlentang, ada darah yang keluar dari kepala belakang _Hase-_ nya, mengalir pada marmer dingin.

 _ **Itu adalah ketidak-sengajaan**_.

Park Jimin ketakutan, hingga dirinya _refleks_ pergi dari tempat kejadian. Berlari kencang dijalanan tanpa arah menembus hujan deras yang membasahi bumi, sembari menangis hebat.

"ya, Papa-ku juga bersalah. Seorang pendosa seperti Min Yoongi, _bukan_?", dagu Jungkook terangkat angkuh menatap Jimin yang menahan tangisnya.

Jungkook akui Papa-nya memang bersalah, yang menyebabkan derita Mama-nya juga dirinya. Yang berkhianat hingga menghadirkan Park Jimin, _**saudara tirinya,**_ kedunia yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Yang tidak hanya membuat luka dihati Mama nya semakin menganga, tapi juga membuat hidupnya hancur dengan dendam yang dipunyai nya karena _ketidak-adilan_ yang diterimanya.

Yang kini dibalas pula oleh Jungkook. _Sebuah siklus lingkaran dari pembalasan yang takkan ada ujungnya._

Terkekeh miris, "aku dapat melihatnya dimatamu, kebencianmu. Dendammu. Begitu besar padaku _Hase_ ", sudah tak mampu menahannya, Park Jimin membiarkan air matanya jatuh. "tatapan itu, kau mirip sekali _Mama_ mu"

Jungkook menutup matanya, tertawa keras dari tempatnya. Bukan tawa senang melainkan tawa pilu yang dikeluarkannya. " **kau salah !** saat ini aku adalah _Eomma_ mu dan kau adalah _Mama_ ku !"

Menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya sampai pinggang, Jungkook turun dari ranjang untuk mendekat pada Jimin. "sekarang kau merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hati Mama-ku karena mu dan Eomma-mu? **Sakit bukan?** Apa kau menangis dalam diam setiap malam saat tau suamimu mengkhianatimu? Berpura-pura seolah semuanya baik-baik saja? APA SEKARANG KAU MERASAKAN PENDERITAAN MAMAKU !"

Park jimin ikut tertawa pilu mendengar seluruh pertanyaan Jungkook. "dan apa yang kau tau dari penderitaanku _Hase_?"

Apa yang _Hase-_ nya tau soal penderitaannya?

Dari kecil hidup Jimin sudah penuh cobaan, semua orang memakinya. Tak ada satupun anak yang menawarinya pertemanan. Kesepian melandanya dan yang ia punya hanyalah _Hase-_ nya, yang karena sifat kekanakannya, Jimin selalu merelakan semuanya. Mengalah untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Apa _Hase-_ nya tau bagaimana menderitanya ia yang dijauhinya? Bagaimana Taehyung memanfaatkannya hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya?

Jeon Jungkook, _Hase_ -nya takkan pernah tau !

Hanya karena Park Jimin tidak menceritakan atau menampakkan lukanya, bukan berarti Jimin baik-baik saja. Penderitaannya ia simpan sendiri.

Dan bahkan disela kebahagiaan yang diberi tuhan padanya dalam bentuk suaminya, Min Yoongi. Jimin masih harus merasakan penderitaan karena statusnya yang tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Min Yoongi.

Harus melihat pula _Eomma-_ nya sakit-sakitan didalam penjara.

Apa yang Jungkook tau?

Rasa iri yang memenuhi hatinya bersamaan rasa sayang pada _Hase-_ nya yang telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

 _Hase_ -nya yang bernasib berbanding terbalik darinya. keluarga JEON memulai kebahagiaannya dari awal seolah Dosa lalu tak pernah menghantui tuan Jeon, dan _Hase-_ nya yang tidak mengingat apapun memulai hidupnya kembali dengan kekayaan juga calon istri yang ditunangkan bersamanya.

Sedang Park Jimin? Kesedihan dan sakit terus membayangi dirinya, dengan ingatan yang kian menambah luka dihati juga menambah rasa kebenciannya.

Jika boleh jujur, tanpa Taehyung yang ingin membantunya pun. Park Jimin akan tetap membalas dendam, sebab ini tidaklah adil untuknya.

"kau menghancurkan hidupku, _Mausie_ ", pertahanan Jungkook melemah. Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tampak menyedihkan dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti, jatuh dikedua pipi gemuknya.

"kau tidak hanya membunuhku. Kau tidak hanya mengambil nyawa Papa Mamaku. tapi Kaupun yang mengubahku seperti ini. **Kau puas?** Kau menyerahkan _Hase-_ mu, _adikmu sendiri_ pada makhluk seperti Taehyung. Membuatku hidup tak menentu dengan kelaparan hingga menjadi sekotor ini"

Menutup erat matanya, ia puas? _Tentu saja tidak !_ Bukan ini yang diharapkan Park Jimin pada _Hase_ -nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Jimin kira karena cinta yang dipunya Taehyung begitu besar pada Jungkook, sahabatnya itu akan menyayanginya dan membahagiakannya dengan kehidupan baru, bukan membuatnya menjadi makhluk sekejam ini.

Karena seperti Park Jimin yang sangat mencintai Min Yoongi, hingga tak mungkin melukai nya.

Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung memiliki cinta yang sangat besar pada sang terkasih nya, tapi menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Park Jimin yang mencintai Min Yoongi hingga rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan Yoongi yang kini dibalas dusta, sedang Kim Taehyung yang memberikan cintanya pada Jungkook dengan merusak jiwa murni Jungkook yang kini menjadikannya seorang tanpa hati.

Park Jimin ingin mengatakan pada _Hase-_ nya, bahwa ia pun ikut hancur saat mendengar Taehyung menyiksa Jungkook lahir dan batin karena takutnya rasa kehilangan Taehyung pada Jungkook. Ingin menghukum Taehyung karena menjadikan _Hase-_ nya kotor sebab tak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Jungkook yang memang dari awal terlahir dari kalangan atas.

"kau tau? Dimataku, _Mausie-_ ku sudah mati !"

"aku bersalah _Hase_ , aku—"

" _ssstttt",_ Jungkook menyuruh Park Jimin diam , telunjuknya berada dibibir gemuk Jimin. "jangan coba-coba berkata untuk meminta maaf, karena itu sudah terlambat"

Jungkook melangkah menjauh, mendudukkan pantat sintalnya diujung ranjang.

Park Jimin terisak sedikit keras. Tangannya menghapus cairan beningnya yang ia tau sia-sia, karena cairan asin itu terus mengalir keluar. "aku sudah kembali menderita. Selamat _Hase,_ api yang kau miliki tidak hanya membakar diriku, tapi juga menghanguskan jiwaku"

"kau benar, _**kau bukan Hase-ku**_. Kau bukan Jeon Jungkookku, orang yang dulu menyayangiku yang menghapus sedih dan air mataku dengan ciuman menenangkannya. Jeon kecilku tak mungkin menciptakkan luka padaku. Saat ini kau orang lain yang tidak kukenal", isaknya, "aku sudah benar-benar hancur, sekarang bisa kau kembalikan _Hase_ -ku? Bawa kembali Jeon Jungkook yang menyayangiku. Kumohon—biarkan _Hase-_ ku kembali menjadi anak manis seperti dulu lagi"

Menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, menutupi raut kehancurannya.

Jungkook bernafas susah payah, tangannya meremas kain ranjang erat disisi kanan dan kirinya, menatap lantai yang dipijaki kakinya.

" **kau** —kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau membunuh _Hase-_ mu", rasanya seperti meminum racun mematikkan, rasa sakitnya mendera didalam setiap sel tubuhnya. Jungkook semakin kesulitan bernafas, "dari awal kau dan dendammu. Taehyung dan cintanya, **KALIAN YANG MENGHANCURKANKU DULUAN** ! _apa ini salahku_?"

Menatap nyalang pada Jimin yang setengah duduk dilantai, masih menangis tersiksa.

"aku tidak membalasmu, bukan aku yang menghancurkanmu. Min Yoongi sendiri yang datang padaku pertama kalinya saat melihatku bekerja sebagai lelaki murahan. Mengimingiku uang nya, menjadikanku miliknya. _Apa ini salahku_?", Jimin masih setia diposisinya tak mampu membalas kebenarannya.

"jawab aku Jim ! saat itu aku bahkan tidak tau apapun. Taehyung yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau yang hidup nyaman dengan statusmu. Dan aku yang menghidupi kebutuhan hidup yang mencekikku di kota NEW YORK. aku hidup sebatang kara di negeri orang dengan jiwa yang perlahan menghitam. Lalu Min Yoongi datang dan mengubah semuanya. **Dia menjadikanku simpanannya** ".

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar, "kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku untuk apa yang terjadi padamu. Min Yoongi yang datang pertama dan dialah yang menciptakan luka padamu, _**bukan aku**_ ".

Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, dan Park Jimin harus menerimanya.

Bagaimana Min Yoongi menggadaikan kesetiaannya demi hasrat yang minta dipuaskan pada Jungkook setiap malam saat hubungan keduanya terasa hambar terlebih ada jarak yang membentang.

Jungkook yang menerimanya karena kemalangan hidup yang mendera sampai mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang kejam, tanpa tau masa lalunya dan menganggap Jimin hanya sebatas teman yang baru dikenalnya. Jungkook hanya mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Min Yoongi.

"salahkan suami tercintamu dan sahabat brengsekmu itu. kau lihat bagaimana keduanya mengkhianatimu?"

Jika Taehyung, mantan tercintanya itu tidak memberi tahu semuanya, Jeon Jungkook takkan melanjutkan luka yang diciptakan Min Yoongi.

Andaikan saja Jungkook masih tidak mengingat apapun, mungkin saat ini dirinya akan benar-benar pergi dari pria gila penuh _obsesi_ seperti Min Yoongi. Karena meski Jeon Jungkook serakah, ia bukan orang yang mau memperebutkan siapapun.

 ** _Tapi takdir menginginkan semua ini terjadi._**

Meski Min Yoongi sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan mengakui kesalahannya. Entah mengapa Jimin masih saja tak ingin mempercayainya. Dan kini Jungkook kembali menyatakan kebenarannya kembali. Kenapa ia masih saja tidak bisa membenci ataupun murka pada suaminya? Apa selemah ini hatinya jika menyangkut suaminya?

Jimin tidak bisa menyalahkan Jungkook untuk hal ini pula. Karena sesuai ucapannya, Min Yoongi lah yang memaksanya, orang yang paling dipercayainya di dunia inilah yang menginginkan pengkhianatan itu terjadi dibelakangnya dengan sosok Jungkook yang gelap mata karena materi. Lalu terus berlanjut hingga ia yang menerima kenyataannya dari Taehyung, _sahabat yang sama mengkhianatinya._

Jika saat itu Jimin menerima tawaran Taehyung kembali. Apakah semua ini takkan terjadi? dimana adik tirinya yang diberitahu semuanya, membalas dendam padanya lewat suaminya yang terobsesi pada tubuhnya?

Sebenarnya semua ini salah siapa? Dirinya kah? Jungkook kah? Sahabatnya kah? Atau suaminya kah?

Kenapa takdir bertindak kejam seperti ini?

Menertawakan dalam hati kehidupan yang seperti mempermainkannya, jimin kembali menghapus cairan bening dikedua pipinya. "aku memaafkan Dosa yang kau perbuat padaku, _Hase_ ", meredakan nyeri di dada nya juga tangisnya, Jimin berdiri dengan langkah gontai mendekati saudara tirinya. "apa kau mau memaafkan Dosaku juga?"

Park jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping jungkook.

Jimin bisa saja merencanakan kembali pembalasan untuk rasa sakitnya. Membalas _ketidak-adilan_ yang _lagi-lagi_ dialaminya. Tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan amarah dari bisikan sang _iblis_ memenuhinya kembali seperti dulu.

Hidup adalah sebuah siklus yang terus terulang, setiap dosa ada pembalasannya jika bukan di dunia maka balasan itu ada di hari penghakiman. Saat satu dosa dibalas dosa maka saat itu kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri bermain didalam lingkaran neraka.

Harusnya dari dulu Park Jimin mendengarkan perkataan Eomma-nya, _bukan malah terbawa emosi._ Sebab bukan tempatnya manusia menghukum dan menghakimi kejahatan oranglain yang tercipta dengan alasan apapun, _biarkan tangan tuhan yang menunjukkan keadilannya._

Karena itulah Eomma-nya dulu menerima semuanya tanpa dendam, menahan tangis dari rasa sakit dan hinaan dengan senyuman. Mengatakan padanya bahwa akan selalu ada kebahagiaan jika kau mampu menerima semuanya dengan tulus.

Tuhan tidak tidur, itu yang selalu dikatakan Eomma-nya dan setiap perbuatan ada balasannya masing-masing.

Seandainya saja Eomma-nya ada disini, Jimin ingin sekali menangis memeluk kakinya. Mengatakan ia menyesal tak mendengar semua nasihatnya, bertindak seolah dirinya tuhan yang menuntut balas akan rasa deritanya. Dan kini ia kembali dibalas dengan penderitaan yang menghancurkan hidupnya kembali.

Jimin sungguh berharap Eomma-nya ada disini, menenangkannya dengan pelukannya. Jika Eomma-nya masih ada, Park Jimin tidak akan kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Jungkook melirik pada Park Jimin yang terlihat seperti orang yang tak bernyawa. Haruskah jungkook memaafkannya? Bisakah ia melepas rasa dendamnya?

 _Jangan pernah mencintai orang lain sebegitu dalamnya hingga menjadikannya pusat duniamu,_ itu yang selalu dikatakan Mama-nya. Karena hanya dengan satu dusta yang dilakukannya bisa mendatangkan kiamat dihidupmu. Ada batasan dan ada porsinya masing-masing dalam segala hal, termasuk memberikan perasaan cintamu pada seseorang.

Jika harus jujur, melihat Park Jimin, _Mausie_ -Nya yang menunjukkan kehancurannya tepat didepan matanya malah membuatnya semakin ikut terluka. Padahal inilah yang di inginkan Jungkook, melihat penderitaan langsung dari saudara tirinya, yang harusnya membuat ia bahagia.

Tapi kenapa melihat _Mausie-_ nya menderita seperti ini tidak membuatnya merasa menang? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihatnya menderita?

Haruskah jungkook mengikuti kata hatinya? Ego dalam dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima permintaan maaf dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada _Mausie-_ nya.

"aku masih ingat dalam suratmu, kau mengatakan akan mengikuti permainanku. Kenapa seperti ini jim? Apa mau mu? Kau ingin aku meninggalkan Min Yoongi?"

"kau hamil"

Semua apa yang ditulis dalam suratnya memang benar. Ia akan mengikuti permainan _Hase-_ nya, membiarkan hatinya kembali berdarah bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi itu karena Jimin tidak tau bahwa Jungkook tengah mengandung. Yang kembali menghancurkan hatinya, kala suaminya sendirilah yang mengungkapkan semuanya bahwa dirinya menikahi Jungkook dan rela menceraikannya karena Jungkook yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

Jungkook menatap kosong jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, angin sejuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. " _ **DEJA VU?**_ Ini sangat persis seperti masa lalu orang tua kita. Min Yoongi mirip sekali dengan Papa kita, _bukan_?"

Mencoba tertawa yang terdengar semakin miris, park jimin menggeleng pelan. "Min Yoongi bukanlah sosok seperti ayah kita", matanya semakin menyendu dengan binar mata yang meredup, "karena jika ia Papa-mu. Min Yoongi tidak akan bergantung jawab seperti ini"

Tangannya terulur sedikit ragu, mengelus pelan perut yang membuncit. Membuat tubuh Jungkook terkesiap.

"aku tak mau, suatu hari nanti anak-anak kita kembali mengulang kejadian yang kita alami. Akupun memiliki Puteri, aku tak ingin ia hidup dibayang-bayang masa lalu orang tuanya seperti kita", memaksakan senyum tulus di wajahnya, "karena itu aku memaafkanmu. Kali ini biarkan tuhan yang membayar akan rasa sakit yang kualami. Aku menerima semuanya, Aku tidak mau lagi ada dendam dihatiku. Biarlah tuhan menunjukkan keadilannya padaku"

Perkataan Park Jimin menohok ulu hatinya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya? Memutus _siklus_ dendam akan derita yang terus membayangi hidup keduanya?

Berucap kata maaf memang mudah, tapi mempraktekannya sangatlah sulit. Itulah mengapa orang pemaaf punya tempat sendiri disisi tuhan.

Perasaan malu dan bersalah kini memenuhi diri Jungkook akan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"kenapa membuatmu semakin bertambah menderita? Balaslah aku"

Senyum itu masih menghiasi wajahnya. "aku sudah mengatakannya padamu"

Sisi gelap dalam diri Park Jimin tak mampu menerimanya. Sebagian dari hatinya tak terima dengan luka yang diciptakan suaminya dengan saudara tirinya. Sampai saat inipun Park Jimin tak mampu menerima pengkhianatan suaminya.

Park jimin bukanlah manusia sempurna, bahkan tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini begitupun dirinya, suaminya maupun Jungkook.

Warna hitam itu semakin pekat memenuhi hatinya, Kadang rasa cinta itu membutakan matanya. Ingin bersikap egois seperti sosok suaminya tapi ia tidak bisa. Park jimin sangat mencintai min yoongi, itu kenyataan yang tak bisa ia bantah. Hingga sangat sulit sekali untuk merelakannya.

Tapi ia juga tak mau terus mempertahankan rumah yang dengan jelas sudah dirobohkan oleh suaminya sendiri dan dibangun kembali dengan bangunan rumah baru.

Park jimin dapat merasakan penyesalan yang besar dari suaminya untuknya, tetapi Jimin juga mampu merasakan sebagian hati yang dibagi dengan jelas untuk saudara tirinya.

Jimin merasa seakan dirinya tengah meminum racun mematikan, siapa di dunia ini yang rela cinta dari orang yang dikasihinya terbagi? Jimin bukan orang yang sanggup menerimanya. Tapi sekali lagi, mampukah ia hidup tanpa semestanya? Sedang Park Jimin pun masih dapat merasakan dengan jelas cinta Min Yoongi yang masih sebesar dulu padanya.

"jangan suruh Min Yoongi menceraikanku. Aku akan bersamanya sampai anakmu lahir. Jika ia masih menginginkan untuk bersamamu, maka aku akan mengalah tanpa perlawanan _lagi_."

Park Jimin sudah memutuskan, ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir yang diberikannya pada suaminya. Park jimin memang akan selalu menjadi sosok yang berkorban, dirinya bahkan rela terluka demi kebahagiaan suaminya.

Tetapi Satu hati yang dibagi dua cinta dan hidup bersama dalam satu rumah tentu akan menciptakan luka yang semakin besar, sama seperti orang tuanya dulu. Suatu hari nanti puteri kecilnya akan bertumbuh besar, hingga seiringnya usia mampu memahami makna kehidupan. bagaimana jika nanti anaknya melihat adanya persaingan dikedua orang tuanya?. Jimin tidak mau membayangkannya dan tidak mau menempatkan puterinya dalam keadaan sepertinya dulu.

Park Jimin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan memperbaiki semuanya agar hatinya tidak terus berdarah. "dan jika sebaliknya pun, aku ingin kaupun tidak melakukan pembalasan"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat Jimin artikan. Hanya mengangguk ragu, ada kegelisahan yang melanda hati Jungkook.

Park Jimin tau Jungkook akan menerimanya tanpa perlawanan, _**adiknya**_ hanya ingin membalasnya bukan menjadi istri Min Yoongi seutuhnya. Hanya saja mungkin saat ini ada anak yang mengharuskan dirinya terikat sebagai istri sepenuhnya dari min yoongi.

Menahan sakit yang terus saja menderanya tiada henti, park jimin akan mencoba menerimanya jika memang suaminya masih ingin bercerai. Jimin akan mulai mencoba menata hatinya yang hancur secara perlahan.

Melupakan dan melepas seseorang yang kau cintai dan telah menjadi hidupmu tidak mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan, semua ada prosesnya, dan selagi menunggu keputusan Min Yoongi, Park Jimin akan menyiapkan dirinya. _Setidaknya dengan hati yang lapang._

Park Jimin ingin Min Yoongi yakin dengan hatinya dalam mengambil keputusan agar tidak menyesal. Karena itu ia memberikan kesempatan terakhir pada suaminya, sebab melihat orang yang kau cintai menderita akan lebih terasa menyakitkan daripada merasakan penderitaanmu sendiri.

Park Jimin ingin Min Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dengan perasaan cinta yang seutuhnya memudar, agar dapat menyakinkan Jimin bahwa Min Yoongi bukan lagi tempatnya bersandar.

Tapi jika sebaliknya, Park Jimin akan mencoba menerima Min Yoongi kembali dengan memaafkan semua Dosanya. _**Hal yang sama sulitnya dengan merelakan suaminya pergi.**_

Anggaplah ia terlalu bodoh dan buta akan cintanya, Meski suaminya dengan jelas menghancurkannya sampai tak tersisa, ia masih ingin bersama sang suami.

 _setiap orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua, bukan?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin memaikan helai rambut jelaga Jungkook yang sedang melamun. Keduanya sedang tiduran dikasur, masih dengan kamar yang tidak dibersihkan.

Menatap _risih_ pada berantakannya ruangan yang tidak dipedulikan Seokjin maupun Jungkook, Kang Daniel mendekati keduanya yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri.

"apa aku perlu memanggil pelayan?", Daniel itu orang yang suka semua pada tempatnya, ruangan bersih yang akan membuat nyaman bukan ruangan yang seolah diterpa Gempa Bumi. Terheran bagaimana kedua _submissive_ ini bisa biasa saja.

"tidak perlu", Jungkook berucap acuh. Masih dengan mata yang menatap kosong pada langit kamar.

Mata Jungkook kini melirik sekilas pada Kang Daniel yang duduk disamping tubuh terbaringnya, jemari halus tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook dengan _afeksi._ "anda melamun terus, apa ada sesuatu?"

Jungkook menutup rapat mulutnya tidak berniat membalas. Seokjin disebelahnya yang sudah diceritakan apa saja yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Park Jimin. Menjelaskan semuanya pada Kang Daniel yang kini memandang sendu Jungkook.

"lepaskan saja Tuan Yoongi, dendam anda sudah terbalas. Tidak ada salahnya memaafkan Tuan Jimin"

Kalau mengharuskan dirinya jujur, Kang Daniel tak tega melihat tuan jimin tersiksa seperti itu. Ia melayani tuan Min Yoongi sudah lumayan lama, mengetahui dari pelayan lainnya bahkan terkadang melihatnya sendiri bagaimana Tuan Jimin diperlakukan tidak adil oleh keluarga MIN.

Sebenarnya, tanpa harus tuan Jungkook membalas pun Tuan Jimin sudah mendapat balasannya. Tuan Jimin yang dilihatnya selalu menangis dalam diam dan tersenyum tulus disela menahan sakitnya hinaan yang dilontarkan keluarga MIN.

Tuan Jimin memang hidup bersama tuan Yoongi yang sangat dicintainya, tapi karena itu pula, ia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan rasa sakit.

Itu sudah sebanding bukan? Tanpa harus dibalaspun Tuhan sudah menunjukan keadilannya.

Tapi Tuan Jungkook yang kini dilayaninya ini sudah lebih dulu dipenuhi amarah.

"apa yang kau mengerti akan rasa sakitku?"

Tersenyum lembut, tangannya kini memijat pelan dahi tuan Jungkook yang ia tau tengah pusing saat ini, "aku memang tidak tau apapun mengenai sakitmu tuan, tapi Tuan Jimin dan kau saling memahami akan rasa sakit masing-masing. Percayalah, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti rasa sakit anda selain tuan Jimin, orang yang sama terlukanya dengan anda, begitupun sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun juga anda dan tuan Jimin terikat darah"

Menutup kedua mata malamnya, air mata kembali turun diwajahnya yang masih sembab.

Apakah yang diperbuat nya untuk membalas deritanya ini salah? Kenapa Jungkook merasa ia adalah orang yang paling jahat didunia ini? Tapi semuanya sudah sampai sejauh ini, bagaimana ia menghentikan api yang mulai menjalar?

Kang Daniel tidak suka menatap tuannya bersedih seperti ini, menghapus cairan yang jatuh dari mata tuannya. "tuan Min Yoongi masih sangat mencintai Tuan Jimin, dan sekarang Tuan Jimin memberinya waktu untuk berfikir kembali akan keputusannya. Ini bukan termasuk dalam rencana anda, lebih baik dihentikan sampai disini. Daripada anda yang nantinya terbakar. Lagipula tuan jimin sudah menderita sesuai harapan anda, kan?"

 _Ya,_ ini memang bukan apa yang direncanakan jungkook.

Tapi tadi Jungkook pun dapat melihat dengan jelas _Mausie-_ nya yang sepenuhnya sudah jadi debu.

Seberapapun besarnya cintamu saat kepercayaanmu dikhianati sebegitu dalamnya, rasa sakit itu akan selalu mengerogoti hatimu.

Memaafkan adalah sesuatu hal yang mudah diucapkan tapi sulit dilakukan. Meski _Mausie-_ nya akan memaafkan Min Yoongi dan tetap bersamanya ataupun berniat memulai semuanya dari awal lagi; Perasaan sakit, kecewa, gelisah, dan rasa tak percaya akan terus menghantuinya, membuatnya selalu merasa tak aman, karena takut jika pengkhianatan itu kembali dilakukan.

Berpisah ataupun bersama Yoongi setelah semua ini tetap akan membuat Jimin menderita dengan luka nya sampai tak tersisa harapan, _sama seperti mama-nya._

Sulit untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang ditorehkan dari orang yang kau percayai didunia ini, perlahan tapi pasti kepercayaanmu pada dirimu sendiri pun akan menghilang digantikan keresahan yang membuat jiwa rusakmu menghitam.

 _Satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari penderitaan adalah dengan merelakan._

"umm—sudahlah Jeon, perkataan Daniel ada benarnya juga. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah, kaupun masih akan mendapat sebagian harta dari Min Yoongi", menyamankan diri dari pembaringannya, "daripada terjebak terlalu lama bersama pria _gila_ itu. kau masih bisa hidup nyaman lalu memulai lembaran baru", Seokjin tersenyum kecil dengan saran yang menurutnya sangat bagus. Kembali bangga dengan pemikiran pintarnya.

Kang Daniel mengangguk setuju, membuat Kim Seokjin yang melihatnya melebarkan senyumnya.

Park Jimin sudah mendapatkan pembalasan darinya. Apa Jungkook biarkan saja dirinya mengalah saat ini? karena tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi pun, Jungkook yakin benar derita _Mausie-_ nya itu takkan mudah hilang.

Selain pengkhianatan dari orang yang kau kasihi, penderitaan terbesar hingga membuatmu terasa hidup dineraka adalah mengetahui fakta dari orang yang mengikatmu dalam komitmen-nya dan berjanji memberikan hidupnya untuk kebahagianmu, nyatanya malah membagi hatinya.

Rasa penasaran dan serakah adalah sifat alami dari seorang manusia. Jungkook tau benar _ego_ sorang Min Yoongi, semakin Jungkook pergi dari hidupnya, maka Min Yoongi akan semakin menginginkannya.

Semakin besar sebuah rasa obsesi akan membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya pula. Lalu bagaimana _Mausie-_ nya bisa menghadapi itu semua?

Mungkin saudara tirinya akan belajar egois, asalkan Min Yoongi bersamanya. Tapi sampai kapan? Manusia memiliki batas dalam segala hal termasuk mempertahankan dan bertahan.

"daripada menghancurkan diri anda dalam dendam terlalu lama, lebih baik hidup dengan memulai kebahagiaan yang baru"

Apa Jungkook benar-benar harus mendengarkan saran dari dua orang teman yang _loyal_ padanya ini? Akankah Min Yoongi melepasnya? Sedangkan Min Yoongi menganggap bayi yang dikandungannya ini adalah benihnya. Min Yoongi jelas-jelas akan membunuhnya jika ia yang kembali kabur, apalagi tau kebenarannya.

Jungkook hanya merencanakan membuat Park Jimin menderita dengan menikahi Min Yoongi dan membuat Min Yoongi menceraikannya, _**yang tentu saja gagal**_. Tidak mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya, karena dipikirannya Min Yoongi pasti akan seperti seorang boneka yang hidup tanpa nyawa jika Jimin meninggalkannya lalu nanti pergi melepas Jungkook dan Jungkook yang mendapat sebagian hartanya akan menata hidupnya dari awal. Lalu membuka hatinya untuk seseorang yang baru.

 _ **Tidak pernah terpikir akan jadi seperti ini.**_

 _ **.**_

Jeon jungkook menatap _intens_ Daniel, dahi nya mengernyit heran pada Kang Daniel yang kini menampilkan binar aneh, dengan raut gelisah.

"ada apa Daniel?"

 _Bingung,_ sebenarnya Kang Daniel menemui Tuan Jungkook karena ingin menyampaikan berita buruk yang dibawanya.

Ragu saat ingin menyampaikannya karena keadaan tuannya yang tampak berantakan.

"katakan Daniel ada apa?", Jungkook tak sabaran. Menatap kesal pada Daniel yang menutup rapat bibirnya.

 _Menghela nafas_ , "ini mengenai Taehyung. saya mendengar berita mengenai Taehyung dari orang suruhan kita di Jerman-", jedanya. Kim Seokjin menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Kang Daniel, "ia kabur saat orang kita akan menghabisinya"

Kang Daniel sudah mengatur kepergian Taehyung ke Jerman sesuai yang diinginkan tuan Jungkook. Dengan salah satu orang suruhan-nya pula yang dititah menjaga dan memastikan semuanya sesuai rencana.

Saat pembunuh bayaran yang dimintanya melaksanakan tugas untuk mengambil nyawa Taehyung, orang suruhannya malah mengabarkan padanya, Kim Taehyung yang pergi kabur dengan membawa semua uang pemberian Tuan Jungkook.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, orang-orang yang jadi pembunuh bayarannya malah mati terbunuh ditangan Kim Taehyung.

"APA !", itu Kim Seokjin yang terkejut dengan suara nyaring tak percaya.

Tubuh jungkook membatu dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar _shock._

Jungkook **_sangat tau_** Kim Taehyung, ketakutan mulai memenuhi dirinya. Jika Kim Taehyung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah rencananya yang ingin menghabisinya, apa yang akan dilakukan taehyung nanti padanya? Secinta-cintanya Kim Taehyung padanya, tentu tidak akan rela jika hidupnya akan diambil Jungkook.

 _Oh tuhan memang adil, memainkan karma-nya kembali. batin Jungkook miris._

Kepala Jungkook semakin bertambah pusing saat ini. Masalahnya yang ia ciptakan untuk saudara tirinya pun belum selesai yang malah membuat hati nya merasa bimbang, dan kini bertambah dengan rasa takut akan sang mantan yang mungkin saja berniat membalasnya. Belum suami gila nya yang mungkin akan sulit melepaskannya juga.

 _Ini benar-benar sangat jauh dari rencananya._

Kang Daniel menangkap jelas ketakutan diraut wajah cantik tuan Jungkook. Menggenggam tangannya, menariknya dan mencium punggung tangannya sayang. "anda tidak perlu khawatir tuan, saya akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja", Kang daniel berucap pasti mencoba menenangkannya, karena ia akan selalu memastikan tidak ada yang menyakiti Tuan Jungkook nya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, berharap Kang Daniel benar-benar memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Kim Seokjin yang memeluk pinggang Jungkook erat, seolah mengatakan ia pun akan selalu melindungi nya.

.

.

* * *

.

 **chap kali ini kepanjangan wkwkwk, semoga tidak bosan.**

 **terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya disini apalagi menyampaikan pendapatnya. maaf untuk typo dll.**

 **untuk LOVARED saya senang sekali membaca komentar kaka di FF yang lain yang saya buat. rasa nya terharu sekali kaka mau mengomentari semua cerita aku wkwk, meski aneh bahkan saya yang buat nya pun kadang tidak mau membaca ff saya. karena saya selalu merasa cerita yang saya buat itu sangat aneh dan jelek. dan meski di ff saya selalu memasangkan JKxALL, tapi dalam REAL LIFE saya pun berharap mereka benar-benar real, wkwkwk.**

 **untuk fiteuriya : waaah, saya senang kaka juga mau mengomentari ff saya dan berbagi pendapatnya. juga di ff yang lain. tenang selalu ada akhir bahagia untuk orang baik.**

 **dan untuk yang lainnya juga, saya mengucapkaaaan teriimmaaaa kasiiih banyak.**


	13. Chapter 13 MIN YOONGI

Aku ingin menjadi LANGIT,

dimana Matahari dan Bulan yang tak dapat bersatu berada dipangkuannya,

silih berganti menciptakan siang dan malam.

.

.

 **MIN YOONGI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Cinta tak tertangkap oleh mata, tapi diserap oleh pikiran. Maka bagi si buta cinta seperti bidadari yang bersayap. Logika cinta pun tak bekerja seperti penilaian atas selera, ia tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak. Karena di dalam memilih, ia sering kali terpikat'**

 **-WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **.**

"saya akan memberikan file-nya pada tuan yoongi"

Bernafas lega, "terima kasih, katakan pada Min Yoongi, aku akan mengambilnya kembali nanti"

"tentu"

Melirik jam _Casio_ yang dipakai dipergelangan tangan kirinya, Jung Hoseok pamit terburu pada Kim Namjoon yang terlihat memakluminya.

Kim Namjoon tersenyum kecil, Jung Hoseok, kepercayaan tuannya di kantor sengaja datang hanya untuk menyerahkan file penting yang harus diperiksa kembali tuan Min Yoongi dan mendatanganinya.

Tuan Min Yoongi tidak mengurusi kantor selama beberapa minggu ini dan menanggung-jawabkan semua urusan kantornya pada Jung Hoseok, yang harus setiap hari melapor pada Min Yoongi mengenai semua masalah yang ada diperusahaannya.

Tadi Jung Hoseok mengatakan tidak bisa berlama-lama, datang ke-MANOR hanya untuk menyerahkan file saja tanpa bisa berbasa-basi. Puteri Jung Hoseok tengah menunggu dirinya untuk di jemput disekolahnya, dan Jung Hoseok yang sangat menyayangi anaknya itu tentu tak mau membuatnya menunggu.

Kim Namjoon berjalan untuk memasuki MANOR kembali.

.

.

.

"Namjoon !"

"Jinnie ?"

Kim Namjoon menatap heran kekasihnya, Jin bersama dengan Kang Daniel berdiri didepannya dibawah anak tangga yang ingin dilewatinya.

Seokjin tersenyum, hati Namjoon berdebar karenanya.

Wajah Jin semakin menawan dengan senyum semanis madunya.

Kang Daniel mencoba _acuh,_ menatap Namjoon yang masih menampilkan wajah datar tapi mata tajam Daniel dapat menyadarinya, binar mata Namjoon lebih hidup saat menatap Jin.

 _Ah lovebird..._

Jin menatap penasaran pada map merah yang dipegang tangan kanannya, "apa itu?", jarinya telunjuknya menunjuk pada apa yang dibawa Namjoon.

"ini?" –mengangkat map merahnya, "hanya beberapa file yang harus ditanda-tangani tuan Yoongi"

Jin mengangguk pelan, maniknya menatap Namjoon lama.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu Jinnie.. Kang Daniel?", namjoon masih heran, kekasihnya dengan Daniel yang kini melayani tuan Jungkook, seolah tengah menghadang jalannya yang ingin menemui tuan Yoongi diruang kerja nya.

Kang Daniel hanya mengedikkan maniknya pada Kim Seokjin, mengatakan dengan isyarat yang diberinya agar Namjoon bertanya saja pada pria yang sudah jadi kekasihnya itu.

Mendecih kecil. "aku sengaja berdiam disini, aku mencarimu dari tadi !", melirik sekilas pada Kang Daniel disebelahnya. "dan Daniel menganggapku orang gila karena bersungut-sungut seorang diri"

Matanya menampakkan binar _geli_ , menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "untuk apa mencariku Jinnie?"

Bibir tebal Jin menekuk kebawah, kesal mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. "aku kekasihmu, memangnya tidak boleh aku ingin menemuimu?"

Kang Daniel tidak terbiasa mendengar nada bicara Jin yang manja, sedikit membuatnya _mual_ mendengar Jin merengek bagai bayi.

Kang Daniel menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar.

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, "maaf—aku tadi sedang berada diluar Manor"

"oohh, nah karena aku sudah menemukanmu. Aku akan mengajakmu berkencan hari ini, Namjoon—"

Kim Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya, ia merasa pendengarannya tengah terganggu.

Meski mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi Namjoon tau Jin terpaksa menerima cintanya.

Namjoon menawarinya pilihan saat seharusnya ia menyiksa Jin agar dapat memberitahu dimana keberadaan Kim Taehyung

—yang sangat tak mungkin Namjoon lakukan.

Bukannya ia tak ingin menjalankan titah tuannya apalagi berkhianat, hanya saja rasanya ia tak mampu jika harus melukai pria tampan tapi cantik yang sudah menjerat dirinya kala melihat dirinya pertama kali.

Kim Seokjin adalah cinta pertamanya dan kekasih resmi pertamanya pula.

Sebelumnya, Namjoon tidak pernah menjalani kehidupan pribadi-nya dengan memiliki pasangan. Dari muda ia sudah di didik menjadi pengawal pribadi yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Didoktrin bahwa melindungi dan melayani tuan Yoongi adalah kewajiban hidupnya, dan memiliki hubungan akan menghambat pekerjaannya.

Untungnya, saat keduanya selesai berhubungan intim dengan Jin yang tertidur lelah dan Namjoon yang seolah merasa bersalah pada tuannya, mendapati pesan bahwa tuannya ingin menikahi tuan Jungkook, —itu mengejutkan Kim Namjoon.

dan dirinya yang disuruh mempersiapkan semuanya juga ia dilarang melukai Jin – yang melegakan hati Namjoon.

Mendengar orang yang diam-diam diinginkannya ini menawarinya kencan seperti pasangan lainnya, membuatnya seakan sedang bermimpi indah.

"—dan tidak boleh ada penolakkan !"

Raut yang diberi Namjoon hanyalah kedua alisnya yang kini terangkat tinggi, menatap aneh kekasihnya.

Tapi percayalah hatinya tengah bersorak riang, apa ini artinya Jin mulai membuka hati untuknya?

Kim Namjoon mengangguk menerima ajakan Seokjin dengan senyum tipis.

"aku akan memberikan file ini dulu pada tuan Yoongi dan meminta ijinnya"

Jin mendengus, "tak perlu, Min Yoongi membebaskanmu seharian ini karena aku yang mengatakan pada Jungkook ingin memilikimu saat ini".

kim namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "benarkah?"

seokjin mengangguk meyakinkannya. "file di map itu hanya perlu tanda tangan kan?"

Namjoon mengiayakan pertanyaan Jin.

"berikan saja pada Daniel, dia yang akan menyampaikannya pada Min Yoongi. Nah, aku ingin kita pergi sekarang juga !"

Kang Daniel sekarang mengerti mengapa tuan Jungkook dan Jin, kawan anehnya, bisa terikat dalam jalinan persahabatan.

Keduanya memiliki sifat yang sama.

Seokjin berdecak kesal, Namjoon, pacarnya itu terlihat ragu dengan sarannya.

Mendekat pada Namjoon, tangan Jin terulur merebut _Map Merah_ ditangannya, dan memberikannya pada Kang Daniel yang terkejut.

"biarkan Daniel saja yang menyampaikannya pada Min Yoongi", kembali mendekati Namjoon, menggandeng manja lengan kokoh Namjoon. "sekarang kita bisa pergi berkencan"

Menghela nafas kecil. Kim Namjoon hanya kembali mengangguk, menatap maaf pada Daniel karena direpotkannya –yang dibalas senyum kecil oleh Daniel.

"aku tau ini _file_ penting. Tenang saja, aku akan segera memberikannya pada tuan Yoongi"

"terima kasih Daniel"

Kang Daniel hanya bergumam kecil kata _'tak masalah'_ yang dapat didengar Namjoon.

"dan, tolong sampaikan pada tuan Yoongi juga. nanti malam Jung Hoseok akan mengambilnya kembali"

"Baik"

Kim Namjoon merasa tak enak, meski keduanya adalah sesama pelayan Min Yoongi. Keduanya tidak lah dekat, hanya saling menyapa dan berbicara basa-basi, Kim Namjoon lebih banyak melayani Min Yoongi secara langsung sedang Kang Daniel lebih bersifat ke mengawal; melayani tuan Min Yoongi dari jauh dengan mengawasi tuan Jungkook.

Kang Daniel tersenyum maklum dengan raut tak enak yang diberi Namjoon padanya.

Kang Daniel memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Namjoon dan Seokjin –melangkah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan Map Merah yang harusnya diberi pada Min Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

.

 **NEWYORK-PRESBYTERIAN MEDICAL CENTER**

 **.**

"Jung Hoseok?"

Jung Hoseok memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara _familiar_ dibelakangnya.

Terkejut mendapati Jimin yang sedang menggedong puteri cantiknya dengan _Soft Structured Carrier_ _,_ seorang diri.

"Jimin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tersenyum, menatap pada Baby Yoonji yang ada dikain gendongannya. "aku baru selesai menemui Dokter Pribadi Yoonji kecilku ini-", jari imut Jimin bermain-main disekitar wajah Yoonji yang tertawa senang. "Ingin bertanya langsung mengenai tumbuh kembangnya yang memasuki usia 6 bulan"

"harus sampai kerumah sakit?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, "tadi sekalian di _imunisasi_ juga. Dan... kau sedang apa disini?"

Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu. Hoseok meminta dirinya menunggu sebentar, kembali berbicara dengan Recepsionist Rumah Sakit dan mencatat cepat pada kertas yang diberikan padanya untuk diisi datanya.

Jung Hoseok membayar biaya rumah sakit. Kembali menatap pada Jimin yang menampilkan ekspresi penasaran.

"aku juga mengantar puteriku, ia terjatuh saat bermain ditaman sekolahnya. Sekarang ia sedang diobati"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya _, bingung._ "Puteri?"

Menepuk pelan peningnya, "duh, aku lupa ! kau tidak mengetahui aku memiliki puteri ya?"

Jimin menggeleng ragu, "Yoongi Hyung tidak pernah memberitahuku, dan kau belum menikah kukira?"

Tersenyum tipis, "kau sudah makan siang, Jim? Ayo temani aku, kita bisa berbincang banyak"

Jimin menerima ajakan Hoseok, mengikuti langkah Hoseok kesalah satu ruangan Dokter dan membawa anak perempuan kecil sekitar umur 8 tahun.

Seluruh apa yang ada didalam perempuan _cilik_ manis itu tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Hoseok. Wajah puteri Hoseok itu tampak seperti keturunan Eropa.

Keduanya memasuki Cafe yang terdapat disebelah Gedung Rumah Sakit.

Hoseok dan Puterinya duduk disisi kanan bangku panjang yang mereka tempati; cukup untuk 3 orang.

Dan Jimin duduk disebrangnya yang terhalang meja panjang Cafe, masih dengan menggedong Baby Yoonji.

Mata abu-abu perempuan _cilik_ itu menatap pada Jimin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Jimin hanya tersenyum membalas tatapannya. Kepala anak itu langsung berpaling menengadah sedikit keatas, ekspresi bertanya sangat kentara ditunjukkan pada Hoseok, disebelahnya.

Tertawa kecil. "Alice sayang, ucapkan HALLO pada Paman Jimin dan Baby Yoonji, dia teman papa"

Memajukan bibirnya kedepan, membuatnya semakin imut.

Jimin disebrangnya begitu gemas ingin mencubit main-main pipi tirus perempuan kecil cantik yang dihiasi surai pirang.

"Hallo Paman Jimin", berucap sedikit kesal dan terpaksa.

Alice sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang, menghabiskan waktu dengan Papa-nya berduaan saja di Apartement; yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

Hari ini jatahnya bersama sang Papa. Belum kakinya masih sedikit perih akibat terjatuh dari ayunan sekolah nya.

"jangan seperti itu _Girl,_ ingat perkataan Papa-Mama? Tidak boleh sombong, sekarang tersenyum sayang"

Semakin memasang wajah cemberut mendengar perkataan Hoseok, sebelum merubahnya dengan memaksa senyum yang ditampilkan untuk Jimin.

Jimin terkikik melihatnya, _anak itu_ , Alice sangat menggemaskan dimata Jimin.

"Hallo juga Alice"

"maafkan puteriku Jim, dia sedikit _sensitif_ akhir-akhir ini. benarkan _Girl_?"

Alice hanya bergumam pelan, bersidekap dada. Tanda ia mulai marah pada Papa-Nya.

"sebenarnya Papa masih khawatir, tapi kau tau _Girl_ , Cafe ini punya area bermainnya"

" _Really_?"

Jung Hoseok mengangguk, wajah Alice langsung bersinar cerah dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Turun dari kursi panjang yang didudukinya dengan Sang Papa, Alice pergi begitu saja kearea bermain yang tersedia di Cafe, bersama _waitress_ yang Hoseok panggil untuk mengantar puteri ciliknya.

Park Jimin menggeleng diselingi kekehan lucu menatap putri Hoseok yang tampak bersemangat berbeda dengan sikap lesu yang ditampilkannya diawal.

Hoseok memanggil pelayan lainnya untuk menuliskan pesanan ia dan Jimin.

"apa anak menggemaskan itu putrimu dengan Claire?", Jimin bertanya penasaran.

Park Jimin tiba-tiba saja mengingat, suaminya, Min Yoongi pernah memberitahunya, Sekretarisnya yang cantik itu adalah kekasih dari Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "sepertinya gosip tidak hanya beredar dikantor tapi diluar juga"

"maaf—tapi Yoongi Hyung yang menceritakan padaku mengenai hubunganmu dengan sekretarisnya", Jimin berucap menyesal, karena bersikap lancang pada _Privasi_ orang.

"kenapa minta maaf, Jim? Aku dan Claire memang pernah memiliki hubungan. Tapi dulu—sekarang kita berteman".

Sekilas wajah cantik perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatinya melintas dipikirannya, –Sangat sulit melupakan Claire, perempuan yang bersamanya selama 3 tahun lebih.

Sebelum Min Yoongi ditugaskan Appa-Nya untuk mengurus perusahan MIN INTERNATIONAL CORP. di New York, Jung Hoseok yang bekerja di perusahaan Appa Yoongi sudah lebih dulu ditugaskan di New York.

Menjalani setiap harinya yang membosankan dan melelahkan, lalu tanpa sengaja keduanya bertemu di Pameran Seni Lukis di NEW YORK ART EXPO. Itu seperti Tuhan menakdirkan keduanya dalam ketidak-sengajaan Hoseok yang menambrak bahu perempuan itu hingga kaki yang dipakaikan _hills_ 7cm itu limbung dan terjatuh kedepannya; kedalam pelukan Hoseok.

Berbincang setelahnya kejadian tidak sengaja itu, keduanya menjadi dekat dalam semalam. Bertukar nomor ponsel dan hoseok mengantarkan Claire pulang ke apartementnya.

Keduanya semakin menjadi erat.

Claire adalah perempuan yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi sangat mandiri dan sangat bijaksana dalam menyikapi masalah.

Seiringnya waktu yang dihabiskan keduanya bersama; _jalan-jalan, mengantar-jemput kuliahnya jika ia bisa, makan malam dan date singkat_ ,

— Jung Hoseok menyatakan perasaan hatinya yang sudah ditawan sosok cantik Claire, dan Claire menerimanya dengan senang. Memutuskan untuk berbagi apartementnya dengan perempuan yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Hubungan asmara keduanya dipenuhi berbagai moment romantis, hanya ada kebahagiaan dihidup Hoseok saat Claire datang dan mewarnai harinya yang _Monochorome_.

Ketika Min Yoongi mengatakan akan memimpin perusahaan di New York, dan secara kebutulan juga sekretaris lama Appa-Nya memutuskan _Resign_ karena ingin menikah dan _fokus_ menjadi wanita rumahan.

Kekasihnya yang baru saja lulus dari pendidikkan S1-Nya langsung Hoseok tawari pekerjaan diperusahaan terbesar yang sedang maju pesat. Dan Min Yoongi yang mengetahui Claire, perempuan yang sering diceritakan Hoseok; _langsung menerimanya tanpa tes_.

Untungnya, Claire sangat pintar, tidak pernah mengecewakan Min Yoongi dalam pekerjaannya.

Hoseok akan selalu menyayangi perempuan yang pernah mengisi setiap harinya itu.

"Yoongi Hyung mengatakan kau sangat mencintainya, kenapa berpisah? Lalu Alice?"

Tersenyum tipis. "itu karena—"

Claire juga merupakan perempuan yang baik hati, dia mempunyai komunitas yang sering mengumpulkan Dana untuk orang tak mampu atau korban bencana.

Suatu hari saat Claire mengunjungi rumah penampungan korban bencana yang selamat, Claire menemukan anak perempuan kecil yang terisak karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal tepat didepan matanya.

Claire yang simpati sering mengunjungi anak kecil itu, kadang mengajak Hoseok dan mengajak bermain anak berusia 7 tahun yang sebuah Nasib sudah membuat malang hidupnya,

—anak itu pun menderita _Kanker Tulang Sunsum_ yang untungnya masih stadium 1, masih ada harapan untuk diobati.

Setelah membuat keputusan, keduanya sepakat untuk mengadopsi dan memberi nama anak perempuan itu, Alice, usul dari Claire.

Sangat sulit membuat Alice terbiasa hidup bersama keduanya.

Dengan berjalannya waktu, pemikiran polos-nya melupakan kejadian _Tragis_ yang perlahan terhapus dalam ingatannya, kemudian menganggap Hoseok dan Claire adalah orang tua kandungnya.

Ketiganya hidup bahagia bersama, dengan keluarga kecil-nya.

8 bulan kemarin adalah Hari Anniversary keduanya, dan Jung Hoserok sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuknya—ia akan melamar Claire agar menjadi istrinya.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam romantis yang digelar Hoseok untuk perayaan 3 tahun hubungannya. Menyingkirkan perasaan gelisah karena Claire yang biasanya banyak bicara lebih sibuk diam dengan pandangan kosong.

Saat Hoseok akan menyampaikan niatannya untuk menikahinya, Claire yang mengajaknya mengelilingi kota malam New York, sudah lebih dulu mengatakan kata perpisahan padanya.

" _kau adalah pria yang sangat kucintai. Tak ada yang bisa mencintaiku sebesar dirimu, tapi apalah dayaku? Aku tidak pernah mau berkhianat padamu, karena itu sebelum aku akan menyakitimu, lebih baik sudahi sampai disini"_

" _katakan alasannya?!"_

" _sebelum dirimu, ada pria lain yang lebih dulu hadir dihatiku. Aku mencintainya, tapi sebelum kami mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, ia sudah lebih dulu pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya diluar negeri untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Lalu kau datang, kebersamaan yang kulalui denganmu membuatku mampu membuka hati yang kututup rapat hanya untuknya. Tapi seminggu lalu, ia datang dan mencariku. Dia mengatakan semua perasaannya padaku, aku mengatakan aku sudah dimilikimu dan ia menerimanya, mengatakan itu salahnya karena tak mengikatku sedari awal. Aku mencintaimu Jung, tapi nyatanya hatiku menjerit ingin bersamanya"_

Hoseok mencintai perempuan yang menangis dipelukannya itu, tak kuasa melihatnya bersedih.

Claire adalah perempuan yang bisa menarik dirinya dengan sifat lembutnya, yang sama Seperti Park Jimin, istri dari sahabatnya yang ia kagumi.

Bohong jika Hoseok mengatakan hatinya tidaklah terluka.

Pria tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya, karena itu Hoseok tidak menumpahkan tangis dari hatinya yang tercabik-cabik.

" _kalau begitu, pergilah bersamanya. Aku merelakanmu, semoga kau bahagia claire. Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu. Aku tidak akan membencimu, aku tidak mau memaksa seseorang terikat denganku. Terima kasih karena sudah jujur padaku dan tidak mencoba bermain dibelakangku, terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Tak ada perempuan yang sepertimu juga Claire"_

Claire semakin menangis kencang saat Hoseok memberinya _Cincin Emas Perak_ yang harusnya dipakainya untuk melamarnya.

–Menyuruh agar Claire mengikat janji suci dengan pria yang lebih dulu jadi cinta pertamanya itu dengan cincin pemberiannya.

Hoseok senang Claire bersikap seperti ini. setidaknya hubungan kandas antara keduanya tidak berakhir dengan kebencian dihatinya. Sikap berani dari kejujuran yang diucapkan Claire semakin membuat bangga hati berdarah Hoseok, sebab pernah memiliki perempuan dengan pola pikir dewasa seperti Claire.

Satu harapan Hoseok, agar perempuannya ini bisa bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Hati Hoseok memang terluka tapi mungkin luka itu akan terhapus dengan bergulirnya waktu.

Suatu saat nanti ia pun akan menemukan pengganti dari sosok yang dicintainya saat ini.

Hoseok tidak mau meratapinya, -ada pertemuan pasti juga akan ada perpisahaan, sama seperti sebuah awal dari buku cerita yang setiap lembarnya menuju akhir, penyelesaian dari inti cerita.

Keduanya resmi berpisah malam itu dengan ciuman panjang tanpa nafsu sebagai bentuk salam perpisahan. Memutuskan tali kasih dari kisah percintaannya dengan baik-baik tanpa dendam.

Alice, puteri keduanya awalnya kecewa dan marah besar saat diberi pengertian bahwa Papa dan Mama-Nya berpisah. Sebelum akhirnya dapat mengerti dan menerima keputusan keduanya karena Alice hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya.

Keduanya masih berhubungan baik saat ini, Claire masih bekerja satu kantor dengannya.

Tak peduli dengan berita biang Gosip, keduanya masih akrab hanya saja kini berganti status menjadi teman. Bahkan Hoseok mendatangi pesta pernikahan Claire dan melihat putri keduanya, Alice, yang tampak cantik dengan gaun putih; _menjadi pengiring sang pengantin, mamanya._

Tidak ada perebutan hak asuh atas Alice, karena keduanya sepakat untuk berbagi jadwal kapan saja Alice akan tinggal bergantian antara Hoseok maupun Claire. Kadang Alice sendiri yang memutuskan minggu ini ingin dengan siapa dan sebagainya.

.

.

Park Jimin semakin merasa tak enak hati, seharusnya ia tidak bertanya atau penasaran akan masalah pribadi seseorang. Meski hoseok menceritakannya dengan raut biasa saja dan senyum diwajahnya, Jimin tau pasti hatinya pasti masih bersedih.

"aku minta maaf, sungguh.."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, ekspresi bersalah yang diberi Jimin tampak jelas. "tak apa Jim. Percayalah, sakitnya hanya sementara, aku malah lega bisa melepasnya, Claire terlihat lebih hidup dan semakin bercahaya. Belum tentu juga jika ia bersamaku ia akan bahagia, kan?"

Jimin menatap sendu pada Hoseok, tersentuh dengan sikap yang diberinya pada perempuan yang dicintainya.

Sangat jarang, ada orang yang rela melepaskan kekasih yang dicintainya untuk bahagia bersama orang lain. Seperti ia yang masih tidak rela melepas Min Yoongi.

 _Mengapa Claire yang seorang perempuan bisa setegas itu tapi suaminya yang seorang Pria selalu terlihat ragu dalam mengambil keputusan?_

"kau orang yang kuat, Jung Hoseok", Jimin berucap sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Hoseok.

Pelayan Cafe membawa pesanan makanan siang keduanya, menatanya di meja dengan rapi sebelum melangkah pergi dengan mengucapkan kata _'selamat menikmati'_

Jung Hoseok mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya.

Kembali menatap pada Jimin, "kau seorang yang kuat yang pernah aku tau, Jim"

Ada simpati yang ditunjukkan binar Jung Hoseok saat bersitatap dengan cokelat teduh. "Yoongi selalu menceritakan masalahnya padaku, meski tak pernah mau mendengar saranku. Dia mengatakan semuany. –bagaimana kau bisa kuat menerimanya? Aku harap tak ada perang dingin di Manor antara kau dan Jungkook"

Min Yoongi adalah orang yang keras kepala, yang sangat disayangi oleh Jung Hoseok karena hubungan keduanya sudah seperti saudara.

Hoseok tak bisa membenci Yoongi karena perlakuan kejamnya, sebab itu ia hanya bisa bersimpati pada sosok Jimin, istri pertama sahabatnya.

Yoongi selalu menceritakan permasalahannya tapi tidak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapat yang Hoseok sampaikan untuk kebaikannya. Lagipula, Hoseok pun tak menyangka Jimin masih mau memberinya waktu untuk mempertahankan hubungan keduanya atau tetap pergi bersama Jungkook.

—yang sungguh tidak membuat mengerti Hoseok. kenapa Jimin masih menginginkan bersama Yoongi meski tau ia mengkhianati-nya dan kini selingkuhannya sedang hamil?

Terlalu hafal dengan sifat Min Yoongi yang serakah, Hoseok harap Jimin tidak terluka lagi dengan pemikiran egois sahabatnya itu.

Min Yoongi tidak pernah mungkin mau melepaskan keduanya, bahkan mengatakan padanya jikalau ia hanya perlu memberi pengertian pada keduanya yang kini tinggal bersama untuk saling berbagi dirinya, dan menanamkan dengan perlahan ide gilanya pada pemahaman Jimin juga Jungkook. _Hingga tak perlu ada yang diceraikan._

Siapa yang bisa berfikir seperti itu selain orang gila? Dan sepertinya keserakahan yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu sudah memutus sel saraf otaknya.

Hoseok harap Min Yoongi sadar akan pemikiran gilanya. Jung Hoseok tidak mau melihat sahabatnya hancur dengan rencana-nya sendiri nanti.

Jimin hanya memesan makanan ringan dan minuman, mengatakan pada Hoseok ia tidak terlalu lapar.

Meminum _Ocean Green Soda_ yang dipesannya, ia lelah sebenarnya sampai tubuhnya berkeringat karena baby kecilnya kini semakin berat digendongannya.

Menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering. Jimin tersenyum tipis, "tak ada perang, aku baik-baik saja dengannya. Aku hanya perlu kuat untuk 4 bulan kedepan, menunggu keputusan Yoongi Hyung kembali"

—itu adalah hal yang patut dikagumi Hoseok, ia kira akan ada pertempuran di Manor sahabatnya antara istri tua dan istri muda. Syukurlah jika tidak sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya, Hoseok tidak dapat membayangkan kediaman sahabatnya itu jika ada perang antar istri-nya.

Jari tangan Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja. "Lalu—Bagaimana jika Min Yoongi tidak mau melepaskan kau maupun Jungkook. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jimin tersentak dengan perkataan Hoseok, "Yoongi Hyung tidak bisa egois seperti itu, ia harus memilih"

Tersenyum miris. "sudah berapa lama kau bersama Yoongi, Jim?", Hoseok dapat melihat raut terheran yang diberikan Jimin untuknya.

"masa kau tidak tau sifat suamimu sendiri. Kau ingat dulu saat ia bersiteguh dengan keputusannya untuk bersamamu hingga menentang orang tuanya? Itu sudah menjelaskan dirinya kan? Min Yoongi, orang yang jika memutuskan sesuatu akan berusaha untuk mencapai keingingannya, tanpa memperdulikan apapun"

Hoseok mengalihkan tatapannya, untuk menatap Cafe yang tidak dipenuhi pengunjung dihari jum'at.

"bagaimana jika kali ini ia tidak berfikir untuk memilih salah satu diantara kalian, tapi berencana untuk mengikat kalian bersamanya? Kau akan bersikap bagaimana, Jim?", tanya Hoseok tak mau melihat reaksi Jimin akan pertanyaannya.

Jimin menutup erat matanya, _apa yang dilakukannya jika itu yang terjadi?_

Berbagai kemungkinan memenuhi pikirannya, dengan menampilkan jelas perjuangan Min Yoongi untuk mendapatkannya dulu; menentang dan pergi meninggalkan keluarganya yang suaminya tau, cepat atau lambat, Appa dan Eomma-Nya akan memintanya kembali dan terpaksa menuruti keinginannya.

 _Sebesar apapun sifat egois suaminya, tidak mungkinkan Min Yoongi berlaku sejahat itu, kan?_

"mungkin—aku akan meninggalkannya", bisik jimin.

Memandang putri kecilnya yang terlelap digendongannya, Jimin tidak bisa lagi melakukan semuanya untuk dirinya atapun untuk rasa cinta pada suaminya. Jimin harus belajar mengambil keputusan demi masa depan putrinya.

Hati kecilnya berharap, pertanyaan kemungkinan yang dikatakan Jung Hoseok, tidak menjadi benar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok..tok..tok**_

 _ **.**_

"masuk !"

Manik Min Yoongi melebar, terkejut mendapati istri keduanya yang melangkah masuk memasuki ruang kerja di Manor nya—Jungkook yang selama 3 hari ini tak mau didekatinya.

Jungkook sedikit risih, tak suka dengan Yoongi yang menatap seolah dirinya bukan makhluk bumi.

"umm— _baby_?", bertanya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Jeon Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah keluar kamarnya, mengatakan pada pelayan pribadinya, Kang Daniel yang dulu bawahannya; Jungkook tak mau menemui atau melihat dirinya.

Mendapati Jungkook disini tentu mengherankan dirinya.

"Hmmm...", Gumamnya asal.

Terkekeh. Min Yoongi menggeleng pelan, Jungkook mendekatinya dengan raut ketus yang tidak ditutupinya.

Min Yoongi baru menyadari sedari tadi Jungkook membawa Map Merah yang sekarang diserahkan padanya, menyimpan di meja kerjanya. "Apa Ini?"

"itu beberapa Dokumen yang harus daddy tanda tangani", jelasnya.

Min Yoongi menatapi Jungkook _intens,_ sedikit curiga.

Menghela nafasnya lelah dengan sosok didepannya yang menjadi suaminya, "itu bukan surat cerai— _rileks_ ", memandang asal ruangan pribadi Yoongi, tidak mau bersitatap. Jungkook mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, "tadinya Namjoon yang akan menyerahkan _File_ itu padamu, tapi karena kebetulan aku juga ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan daddy. Jadi aku mengatakan padanya agar—umm—aku yang akan memberikannya padamu"

Min Yoongi menopang dagunya, senyum miring ditampilkan wajah dinginnya. " _File_ apa ini?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, "Namjoon hanya mengatakan itu beberapa Dokumen yang memerlukan persetujuan daddy dalam proyek yang ditangani Hoseok. ohhh, sebenarnya hoseok yang mengantarkannya, tapi... ia terburu-buru. Jadi ia titipkan pada Namjoon"

Min Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang canggung. Min Yoongi yang masih terduduk bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana meski banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada istri keduanya.

Dan Jungkook yang terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"baiklah aku akan pergi", putus Jungkook.

Dahi Min Yoongi mengerut, "aku kira kau ingin bertemu denganku untuk membahas sesuatu ?"

Manik Jungkook sedikit melebar, berdehem kecil. "yahh—tadinya...", menatap mata bertanya Min Yoongi, "tapi, daddy sedang sibuk, nanti saja"

"aku bisa menyelesaikan ini nanti baby", sanggahnya, penasaran mengenai apa yang membuat _Ego_ besar Jungkook turun untuk datang menemuinya.

"jangan, aku tidak mau jadi penghambat. Hoseok nanti malam akan kembali untuk mengambil File-Nya"

Memijat sebentar pelipis kananya. "jangan pergi dulu baby, tunggulah", pintanya lembut.

Membuka Map Merah yang terdapat banyak lembaran kertas, membacanya sekilas, Min Yoongi langsung mendatangani semua lembaran kertas yang memerlukan parafnya.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya, melihat suaminya hanya membaca cepat dalam diam dua lembar bagian isi dari Map dan langsung menandatanganinya tanpa membaca lembar lainnya, "umm— apa tidak sebaiknya daddy membaca semuanya?", saran Jungkook terdengar ragu.

"tidak perlu, aku mempercayai Hoseok. Lagipula ini hanya File mengenai proyek yang memang sudah dari dulu direncanakan"

Jungkook hanya bergumam dengan kepala mengangguk patah-patah. Mata doe-nya tidak berkedip untuk beberapa menit, menatap suaminya yang terburu dalam memberi paraf.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya orang yang teliti, selalu mengecek semuanya terlebih dahulu tapi tidak mungkin kan Hoseok curang padanya? Toh Min Yoongi mengenal Hoseok, orang yang dapat dipercayainya.

Jika Min Yoongi mengecek satu persatu isi kata dalam lembaran kertas yang lumayan banyak itu, akan memerlukan banyak waktu, sedangkan Jungkook-Nya ini bukan orang yang sabaran.

Min Yoongi tidak tau kapan lagi Jungkook mau menemuinya atau ditemuinya.

Mood istri keduanya ini sering berubah-ubah, mumpung Jungkook sendiri yang mendatanginya. Min Yoongi tak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Lembar terakhir selesai dicoreti parafnya.

Tersenyum senang. "kemarilah baby", mengajak Jungkook agar mendekatinya, Jungkook masih setia diposisinya—berdiri didepan Min Yoongi yang terhalang meja kerjanya.

Jungkook tidak mengindahkannya, memilih menjauh dari meja kerja Min Yoongi kesisi lain ruangan yang lumayan luas, mendudukan dirinya disofa merah mahal yang terbalut kain kulit original.

Min Yoongi berdecak dalam hati, menyadari istri keduanya masih marah padanya.

Kali ini biarlah Min Yoongi yang mengalah, karena ia yang memang merasa bersalah. Bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mengikuti Jungkook; menyamankan dirinya yang terduduk disamping istri keduanya.

Min Yoongi merindukkan wajah manja Jungkook-Nya, tidak terlalu menyukai situasinya beberapa hari ini yang membuat istri keduanya sering emosi dan menampilkan raut datar.

Tangan pucatnya terulur, mengelus kepala Jungkook yang dihiasi surai hitam halus. "baby, haruskah aku kembali meminta maaf?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Min Yoongi terkesiap. Jungkook ikut mengelus pipi tirusnya, mendekatkan dirinya untuk menempelkan delima merahnya dengan bibir tipis Yoongi.

Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Min Yoongi yang kini mendekapnya, Ekspresi Yoongi yang tak dapat dijelaskan hanya mengelus perut buncitnya.

Min Yoongi tak mengerti dengan _reaksi_ yang Jungkook beri padanya.

"harusnya aku yang meminta maaf daddy karena menekanmu terlalu sering", telinga kirinya menempel pada dada Yoongi yang terbalut kain pakaian santai, tepat dibagian jantungnya berada.

Jungkook mendengarkan irama teratur yang membuatnya malah mengantuk(?) Jungkook tak bisa tidur selama 3 hari ini dengan nyenyak.

Menutup kedua mata malamnya. "Jimin sudah menemuiku dan menjelaskan semuanya", Jungkook dapat merasakan Yoongi yang menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Bahkan detak jantungnya berhenti sebentar.

"aku merasa bersalah padanya, daddy. Aku tau daddy sangat mencintainya, _ini salahku._ Tidak sepantasnya aku bersikap jahat seperti ini dan memaksakan kehendak daddy"

Jungkook berucap biasa saja, tak ada emosi apapun dalam nada perkataannya. Dan Min Yoongi tiba-tiba saja tersayat mendengarnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "apa yang ingin kau katakan baby?"

—Rasanya sangat nyaman, kehangatan yang diberi Min Yoongi sama seperti yang pernah diberi Taehyung dulu.

Jungkook tak pernah melupakan sifat malaikat yang Taehyung beri padanya saat pertama kali dirinya tersadar di Rumah Sakit; memeluknya dengan sangat menenangkan. Kesan baik yang pertama kali Taehyung tunjukkan padanya membuatnya perlahan terjatuh, sebelum semakin lama kecemburuan mengambil alih diri Taehyung dan membuatnya seperti orang yang kejam.

Kim Taehyung hanya sangat mencintainya. Tapi tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara memberikan cinta yang benar untuknya, kekhawatiran terlalu memenuhi dirinya sampai membuatnya selalu takut akan kehilangannya.

Kim Taehyung adalah nama dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, yang sampai kapanpun nama itu takkan pernah terhapus dari ukiran hatinya yang hitam.

Dan Jeon Jungkook pun tak pernah berniat menghapus nama Taehyung dihatinya sebagai pemilik cintanya, tetapi itu bukan berarti Jungkook mau bersama Taehyung dan diperlakukan tidak manusiawi olehnya, - Jungkook bukanlah saudara tirinya.

Seberapapun besar rasanya pada Kim Taehyung, Jungkook tak mau melukai dirinya semakin dalam.

Lebih baik melepaskannya dan pergi untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru, dan menjadikan Taehyung sebagai kenangan terindah juga terpahit dalam pengalaman cinta pertamanya.

Kim Taehyung adalah bayangannya, yang akan selalu mengingatkan Jungkook kala bercermin agar tidak terjatuh dikesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Sangat menyakitkan baginya melihat Kim Taehyung rapuh tanpanya, mengejar dirinya yang tak mau menoleh kembali. Cinta tidak harus memiliki begitu kata para Filsuf, dan Jungkook memahaminya saat menjauh dari Taehyung.

Itu mungkin yang terbaik, untuknya dan untuk Taehyung. Jungkook tidak hanya meninggalkan Taehyung untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, tapi juga agar Taehyung tidak merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan cintanya sendiri.

Jungkook pandai berakting dalam berpura-pura tidur, dan setiap malam Taehyung yang tidak menyadarinya akan memohon maaf padanya dan menangis terisak sebab selalu melukainya. Taehyung yang tak merasa berguna, tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya yang tinggi.

Besarnya uang yang dipunyainya perlahan habis, Taehyung sebenarnya orang yang pintar hanya saja terlalu malas. Tapi kemudian Taehyung terpaksa berkerja sebagai pegawai rendahan dengan gaji kecil untuk menghidupi keduanya di kota Metropolitan, New York, sedang uangnya masih tak cukup akan kebutuhan Jungkook yang terbiasa hidup nyaman.

Takut Jungkook pergi darinya, kecewa karena tak bisa membahagiakannya, merasa direndahkan kala Jungkook mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik darinya; membuat Kim Taehyung terus-menerus meluapkan emosinya padanya.

Cinta seharusnya saling berbagi, bukan bertindak semaunya padanya hingga pada akhirnya ia yang lelah mendapati Taehyung hanya mabuk-mabukan sampai dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya. pergi meninggalkannya.

Jungkook selalu tau bahwa ia adalah pemilik hati Kim Taehyung, begitupun sebaliknya.

Jungkook hanyalah manusia biasa, tidak kuat lagi menerima bentuk cinta yang diberi Taehyung, hingga ia bertemu Pemilik Bar lalu mengiminginya kerja enak.

Dan ia menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Bertemu dengan Kim Seokjin adalah anugerah. Kawannya itu bagai cahaya ditempat kotor keduanya bekerja, dan seiringnya waktu Jungkook membiarkan dirinya berubah.

Setiap Doa yang diuntaikannya dalam hati pada Tuhan yang membuat jalan hidupnya penuh duri, Jeon Jungkook selalu berharap agar Kim Taehyung bahagia dan tidak terluka lagi karena terlalu mencintainya.

Kadang Jungkook akan selalu berterima kasih pada sosok Kim Taehyung karena membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kuat—memberitahunya bahwa kehidupan itu luas, tidak hanya satu warna putih yang dulu sering dilihat dalam kaca mata yang diberi kedua orang tuanya, kala ia tak mengingat apapun.

Ada warna lain didunia ini selain putih dan hitam. Dan tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya PUTIH ataupun sepenuhnya HITAM, kini dimata Jungkook setiap orang itu tergolong dalam warna ABU-ABU.

Berpisah adalah jalan terbaik dibandingkan terus bersama tapi saling melukai satu sama lain.

.

3 hari ini Jungkook berfikir, jikalau kematian tidaklah terlalu buruk. Toh pada akhirnya setiap manusia akan mati.

Kim Taehyung tidak akan melepaskannya, cinta yang dimilikinya membuatnya buta dan Min Yoongi pun tak mungkin membiarkannya lepas dengan obsesinya yang kian besar.

-Keduanya kini bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk Jungkook.

Salah satu dari keduanya mungkin saja akan menjadi seseorang yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi sangat memberatkannya.

Kim Taehyung pasti akan terus mencarinya dan kebusukannya cepat atau lambat pun akan diketahui Min Yoongi.

Tertawa miris dalam hati, ini seperti ia yang tengah berada di medan perang.

Dan ini akan menjadi pertempuran nya yang terakhir, Jungkook mengandalakan peruntungan yang selalu hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena menghandirkan Kang Daniel dan Kim Seokjin; memberinya perasaan tulus yang menerangi jiwa gelapnya.

Ini adalah langkah terakhirnya, dan ia akan mengalah.

Mausienya pun telah mati, dan kini tengah mencoba untuk hidup kedua kalinya dalam jiwa yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Tak ada salahnya ia menurunkan semua Ego-Nya.

 _Yah,_ terlepas dari itu semua, Jeon Jungkook bukanlah orang yang hanya akan pasrah berdiam diri menunggu Takdir menentukan jalan hidupnya kembali.

Perlu diingat, Jungkook itu seorang petarung.

"Dari awal aku bukanlah orang yang berharga untuk daddy, aku selalu dapat melihat raut dingin daddy kala Appa dan Eomma memujiku untuk dibandingkan dengan Jimin dulu. Ini semua adalah kesalahan, tapi kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Akan lebih baik jika daddy tidak mengecewakan Jimin lebih dalam lagi, Jimin memberikan cinta yang tidak bisa aku beri. Kembalilah padanya dan lupakan apa yang pernah ada diantara kita, tak perlu menunggu 4 bulan. Aku ingin pergi jauh—". _Darimu, Park Jimin, Dan Kim Taehyung !_

Min Yoongi tersenyum miris, matanya menahan cairan yang ingin merembes keluar, menciumi bau shampoo rambut Jungkook.

Menggelen pelan. "maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau mengandung anakku"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, hati Jungkook mulai merasakan perasaan bersalah. Min Yoongi memang tidak seperti Papa-Nya; meski sama-sama seorang penjahat.

"jangan jadikan itu alasan, daddy masih bisa bertanggung jawab dengan memberiku uang untuk menghidupi ku dan calon anakku". _Setidaknya Aku Tidak Akan Terlalu Rugi, Sebagian Dari Rencanaku Berjalan._

"Maaf... kau tau, Jawabanku masih sama", ucapnya dingin.

Jungkook membuka kedua mata bulatnya, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk membalas manik sendu Yoongi yang menatapnya.

Tersenyum tipis, tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk kembali mengelus semua bagian yang ada diwajah suaminya. "pikirkanlah daddy, ada waktu 4 bulan. Diriku maupun Jimin tak ada yang mau dimadu. Kau adalah kepala keluarga MIN saat ini, tegaslah dalam memutuskan jangan jadi pengecut",

Jungkook mencium dagu min yoongi, "Jimin sangat mencintaimu dan ia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, dan itu adalah kau. Jangan buat aku menjadi orang jahat untuk kedua kalinya". _Yang Sebenarnya Akupun Sudah Tidak Perduli Lagi, Yang Kuinginkan Adalah Agar Kau Segera Melepaskanku Dari Tali Yang Terus Mencekikku._

Min Yoongi menutup matanya erat. Ia selalu merasakan cinta malaikatnya padanya sangatlah besar, dan Min Yoongi pun sama mengasihi dan mencintainya juga.

Park Jimin, terkasihnya, selalu menunjukkan senyum yang mampu menawan hatinya berkata bahwa ia saat ini tidaklah bersedih tapi raut kosong yang kadang Min Yoongi lihat saat keduanya ingin beristirahat atau ekspresi terluka yang coba ditutupinya dengan paksa, masih dapat Min Yoongi rasakan.

Malaikatnya terus memaksakan dirinya agar terlihat tegar, yang malah membuat Min Yoongi tak sampai hati hingga terus diliputi rasa bersalah.

Sikapnya yang tak punya pendirian tentu membuat hati malaikatnya semakin tersiksa dan ia sadar itu.

Tapi Min Yoongi hanyalah manusia biasa, ia adalah manusia _normal_ layaknya yang lain; Yang ingin memiliki semuanya dihidupnya.

Cinta Dan Hasrat adalah dua _esensi_ yang berbeda meski memiliki kesamaan.

Min Yoongi sangat mencintai Park Jimin, mengasihi nya dengan tulus dan ingin terus membahagiakannya, tidak mau membuatnya terluka seperti ini.

Tapi sudah dijelaskan Min Yoongi itu makhluk egois, kan?

Rasanya pada Jungkook bukanlah perasaan tulus yang selalu ia beri pada Jimin, tapi perasaan Gairah yang membuat tubuhnya terbakar, rasa haus yang terus meminta dipuaskan.

Itu memutus setiap sel saraf kerja otaknya.

Ia menyayangi Jimin dan berharap Jimin dapat menemani hidupnya hingga Tuhan memutuskan akhir dari masa hidupnya didunia.

Tetapi, ia juga menginginkan Jungkook yang selalu membuat jenuh-nya dunia yang dipijakinya dihiasi warna.

Min Yoongi tidak hanya menginginkan warna putih yang akan membawanya menuju pintu surga, tapi ia juga menginginkan warna hitam yang membuatnya menginjaki pintu neraka dengan dosa nikmat.

Jika boleh memohon, Bisakah Tuhan mengubah keputusan kedua bidadarinya?

Bisakah keduanya bersamanya menemani hidupnya yang penuh keserakahan? Menerima satu sama lain _status_ keduanya sebagai istri pertama dan keduanya, tanpa rasa sakit, iri, dan kecewa yang mengikuti?

Min Yoongi bukan orang yang _taat_ , tapi ia tau tuhan mampu membolak-balikkan perasaan manusia.

Apa tidak bisa Tuhan berbaik hati padanya? Tolong biarkan kedua bidadarinya bersamanya dan menjalani kehidupan rukun dalam rumah tangganya.

Semua orang yang memiliki _strata_ sama dengannya mampu melakukan hal itu tanpa masalah.

Bermain dengan banyak cinta tanpa diikuti rasa bersalah, lalu mengapa ia tidak boleh? Dengan kekuasaan yang ia miliki, Min Yoongi yakin mampu adil dan membahagiakan keduanya.

Ia akan terus memberikan cinta tulusnya, menjaga malaikatnya seperti yang ia janjikan dulu pada Jimin.

Dan ia juga mampu memberi materi berlimpah pada Jungkook sesuai yang diinginkannya. Lalu ketiganya hidup bahagia bersama dengan saling berbagi satu sama lain.

Bolehkah Min Yoongi meminta agar malaikatnya mau berkorban sekali lagi untuknya? Untuk memenuhi pemikiran gilanya?

Apa Min Yoongi boleh berharap juga agar Jeon Jungkook mencintainya hingga mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak ingin ditinggal olehnya dan tak bisa bernafas tanpanya, sama seperti istri pertamanya?

Min Yoongi sangat ingin dicintai dan dijadikan pusat kehidupan oleh kedua bidadarinya. Itu keinginan terbesarnya, yang tidak ia coba tutupi.

Kenyataannya Min Yoongi ingin memiliki keduanya, ditambah ia mempunyai kekuasaan di hidupnya untuk bisa berlaku sesukanya.

Ia berhak untuk Egois, karena setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelap dalam dirinya.

Hanya orang munafik yang akan mengatakan keinginan sebaliknya dari harapan yang ia punyai.

Nyatanya setiap orang tak ada yang setia dalam satu hati, godaan dari rasa lain pasti akan mengahampiri silih berganti.

Kejenuhan dalam hubungan adalah hal yang pasti ada, tidak ada perasaan dan sifat yang tidak akan berubah. Waktu dapat membuat goyah hati manusia dengan datangannya cobaan.

Itu adalah fakta dan Min Yoongi Tidak memungkirinya.

Hasrat yang dimilikinya adalah sesuatu yang normal, setiap hari makan dengan hidangan utama yang sama pasti akan membuat bosan; itu yang dikatakan para pendosa. Mencicipi hidangan lain adalah pilihan pertama untuk menghadirkan rasa lain diindra pengecap.

Bahkan jika _seks_ itu sama, rasanya tetap akan berbeda. Dosa mempunyai kesanggupan untuk membuat setiap orang semakin kecanduan.

Ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan dalam hidupnya, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Min Yoongi merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat benar.

Min Yoongi memanglah sosok egois.

Park Jimin, malaikatnya, harusnya tak usah khawatir dan terluka karena Jeon Jungkook tidak mencintainya, lagipula Min Yoongi hanya mencintai Park Jimin selama hidupnya. Min Yoongi akan selalu menepati janjinya untuk Jimin; melindunginya dan memberinya kebahagiaan. Jadi malaikatnya itu tak perlu kecewa padanya jika ia menjadikan Jungkook mainanannya.

Jeon Jungkook, kesayangannya, harusnya tidak terus menentangnya karena Min Yoongi memberikan semua kenyamanan hidup padanya. Min Yoongi hanya menginginkan tubuhnya sebagai balasannya. Tak ada _cinta suci_ yang terjalin antara keduanya. Hingga seharusnya tak membuat Jungkook bermasalah jika Jimin masih bersamanya.

Seharusnya keduanya bisa saling menerima sebagai _milik_ Min Yoongi.

Apa mungkin dari awal ini semua adalah jalan Tuhan yang diberi padanya untuk mengabulkan keinginan terdalamnya? Mengungkapkan dosanya lalu menyatukan dua bidadarinya di rumah yang dibangunnya?

Meski menorehkan rasa sakit satu sama lain, Min Yoongi yakin seiringnya waktu luka itu akan terhapus dan keduanya bisa saling menerima.

Mungkin Yoongi harus memberi pengertian pada kedua bidadarinya, selama masih ada waktu 4 bulan.

Dan ia tak harus memilih salah satunya, tapi bersama keduanya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga dengan harmonis.

 _Benar._ Yang harusnya dilakukan oleh dirinya adalah, Bersikap tegas ! meyakinkan keduanya bahwa mereka bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia. Lalu tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHARLOTTENBURG-WILMERSDORF, BERLIN, GERMANY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guten Tag! (selamat siang)"

Mata birunya memandang awas pada orang asing yang baru saja mengetuk pintu depannya, Pria berwajah khas asia yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Wer sind sie? (siapa anda?)", keduanya masih diluar berdiri berhadapan diluar pintu, angin lembut menggerakkan surai hitam panjang perempuan cantik yang enggan mempersilahkan lelaki yang tak dikenalnya masuk.

Tersenyum kecil. "Vorstellen. Mein Name ist Kim Taehyung (perkenalkan. Nama saya kim taehyung)", matanya yang keemasaan menatap intens perempuan yang tingginya sepantar dengannya.

"Sie musst Miss Lorraine sein, RED Lorraine, oder? (anda pasti nona lorraine, RED lorraine, benar?)".

Perempuan muda yang bernama Lorraine itu tersentak, menatap heran pada pemuda yang masih menunjukkan wajah hangatnya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah memiliki teman ataupun kenalan dengan ciri-ciri yang dimiliki lelaki didepannya ini.

Lorraine tak mengenal pria yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini.

Kim Taehyung terkekeh kecil dengan tampilan ekspresi perempuan yang umurnya berada dibawahnya ini, padanya.

Lorraine menaikan satu alis tipis cokelatnya, merasa tersinggung dengan pria asing yang seakan menertawakannya.

"Verzeihein Sie mir bitte! Fräulein Lorraine (tolong maafkan saya, Nona Lorraine)", Taehyung mengucapkan dengan nada menyesal karena bersikap tidak sopan pada perempuan yang keduanya tidak saling mengenal.

Lorraine tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada lelaki yang menurutnya aneh itu, saat ini banyak kasus kejahatan dimana-mana.

Lorraine hanya takut pria didepannya ini adalah salah satu dari orang yang berniat jahat.

"Entschuldigung, ich kenne dich nicht (maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda)", Lorraine tidak menutupi nada risih yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Lorraine berharap agar pria yang masih tidak bergeming ini pergi yang sayangnya gestur mengusir yang sangat jelas ditunjukkannya ini tidak digubris Taehyung.

Semua sikap yang ditunjukkan Lorraine, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang dirindukannya. Yang sayangnya mengkhianatinya.

Ada kilat aneh dimata Kim Taehyung yang membuat lorraine tak nyaman, "Natürlich kennst du mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich (tentu anda tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya mengenal anda)", mengerut tak paham akan maksud perkataannya, Taehyung hanya memberinya senyum tipis sekilas.

"noch einmal werde ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Kim Taehyung ..(sekali lagi perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Taehung)", jedanya. "und... ich bin der Ehemann von Jeon Jungkook,—deine Cousine, miss. Red Lorraine.(dan, saya adalah suami dari Jeon Jungkook,—sepupu anda, nona Red Lorraine)"

Lorraine sepenuhnya _shock._

Beberapa tahun ini dia memang tidak berhubungan _lagi_ dengan sepupu laki-lakinya itu, tak tau mengenai kabarnya lagi setelah Bibi Myriam membawa pulang sepupunya kembali ke Korea Selatan saat sudah sadarkan diri.

Berita terakhir yang didapat saat ia memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikannya di TOMSK STATE UNIVERSITY, RUSIA, ialah Paman Dan Bibinya yang kecelakaan.

Tak mendapat kabar lagi dari jungkook setelah itu, kecuali Bibi Caroline, sahabat Bibi Myriam, mengabarinya bahwa jungkook baik-baik saja dan tinggal bersamanya.

Maniknya menatap menyelidik pada pria yang baru saja memberitahu siapa dirinya. Takut jika pria didepannya ini mengada-ada.

Kim Taehyung menampilkan _ekspresi_ meyakinkannya.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya, sepupu laki-lakinya sudah menikah, dengan— _seorang pria_? Hubungan sesama jenis memang bukan hal tabu lagi.

Tapi apa yang Lorreine tau sepupunya itu normal _. Atau mungkin ia saja yang tidak tau?_

Menghiraukan peringatan yang memenuhi hatinya, Lorraine membuka lebar pintunya; mempersilahkan Pria yang mengaku suami dari sepupunya memasuki rumah sederhana nya.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum senang dalam hati, berfikir bahwa ia tidak sia-sia mempelajari Bahasa Jerman di Google saat memikirkan langkah apa saja yang harus diambilnya kala mengetahui terkasihnya bertindak nekat padanya.

 _"aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu sayang, kau sendirilah yang akan mendatangiku"._

Dan untungnya Kim Taehyung memiliki otak cerdik, ia tidak perlu mencari tempat untuk bernaung juga, karena sementara atau mungkin akan lama? Ia akan berada di rumah sepupu dari pria yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

* * *

 **ehhh... aku hampir lupa ngucapin, terima kasih untuk sebanyak-banyaknya yang mau baca cerita nyeleneh ini, atau orang yang tanpa sengaja nemu cerita aneh ini.**

 **untuk andara-ku tersayang, tolong jangan bawa privasiku kesini woyy.. u,u. sabarnya aku juuga masih ada yang belum diselesain, aku beresin cerita ini sama yang lainnya, terus aku buatin kamu juga.**

 **-ka LOVARED saya selalu senang dengan komentar kaka yang bikin semangat saya.**

 **-untuk FITEURIYA, aduuhhhh, sayaa tidak berfikir kesana, ini cuma cerita iseng mengurangi rasa bosan wkwk,**

 **-ka Erika2, kenalan dong makanya biar saling kenal wkwk**

 **-vkooknokookv, saya suka nama penggunanya.. umm,** **Tidak ada yang baik ataupun buruk, namun pemikiran yang membuatnya begitu (itu kata-kata william shakespeare)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **saya pingin jadi penulis tapi selalu ditentang ortu /katanya ga ngasilin uang banyak?/ /ga menentu pula/ akhirnya saya kubur impian saya... yah anggap saja ff tempat belajar saya nulis. siapa tau nanti saya jadi penulis beneran kalo gaya bahasa saya dan penulisannya bagus wkwkwk...**

 **karena itu tolong kritik saya ya... dan makasih untuk pendapatnya ka Chii.S**

 **TERIMA KASIH JUGA UNTUK YANG BERBAIK HATI MAU NINGGALIN PENDAPATNYA...**


	14. Chapter 14 SHARP EDGES HAVE CONSEQUENCES

**(LINKIN PARK – SHARP EDGES)**

Loved you like a house of cards

Let it fall apart

But all the things I couldn't understand

Never could've planned

They made me who I am

Put your nose on paperbacks

Instead of smoking cigarettes

These years you're never getting back

Stay along the beaten path, never listened when she said

Sharp edges have consequences

I guess that I had to find out for myself

Sharp edges have consequences

Now every scar is a story I can tell

We all fall down

We live somehow

We learn what doesn't kill us makes us stronger

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHARP EDGES HAVE CONSEQUENCES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook"

Park Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping Jungkook yang terpisah dengan meja kecil, menatap pada taman bunga kesayangannya.

Jimin menemukan adik tiri sekaligus madunya ini tengah melamun.

Jungkook yang terlalu malas karena banyaknya kemungkinan yang mengisi pikirannya, sengaja tidak menggubris Jimin ataupun meliriknya.

Berharap agar saudara tirinya itu meninggalkannya sendirian yang meratapi dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

Keheningan kali ini terasa nyaman.

Park Jimin merasa khawatir, Bagaimanapun Jungkook itu adiknya. _Hase_ -nya tampak pucat, selama 3 hari ini tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Marilyn memberitahunya jika adiknya ini tak pernah memakan habis makanannya,—perlu dipaksa sahabatnya atau pelayan pribadinya.

Beberapa kali Jimin berfikir, apa mungkin Adik Tirinya seperti ini karena nya?

Jimin terlalu ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan, bingung juga harus membahas apa. Jungkook tampak tak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"umm- apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti orang sakit hase", bertanya peduli pada adik tirinya.

Bernafas kasar. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari memandangi taman belakang Manor yang dihiasi mawar berbagai warna, pada Park Jimin yang menatapnya khawatir.

Sedikit meringis, hatinya seolah dicubit. Apa _Mausie_ -nya ini benar-benar peduli padanya atau tengah mengasihani nya?

Jungkook menutup rapat kembali dua belah bibirnya yang terbuka hendak membalas, menelan kembali kata-kata yang tadi ingin diucapkannya.

Manik hitamnya memandang lekat wajah teduh Jimin.

Park Jimin hafal dengan tampilan wajah adiknya, _Hase_ -nya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jimin?"

"humm?", gumam Jimin, menatap heran Jungkook.

Tersenyum manis. "terima kasih sudah memaafkan dosaku, Aku juga memaafkan semua dosamu saat ini. Aku tak ingin membalasmu lagi atau melanjutkan permainan ini. _**Aku ingin terbebas**_ ", mengetuk meja yang jadi pembatas keduanya dengan jari-jarinya yang menggemuk.

"kau bisa memiliki Min Yoongi, kau tau aku tidak menginginkannya"

Tersentak, Jimin memang tau adiknya tidak mencintai suaminya atau kini sudah menjadi suami keduanya.

Karena itulah Jimin memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Min Yoongi, sebab Jimin tau Jungkook tidak mungkin rela berkorban atau melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Min Yoongi sepertinya.

Tetapi Jungkook yang mengalah bukan sesuatu yang wajar.

Keduanya hidup bersama saat masih kecil, Park Jimin mengenal sifat kekanakan _Hase-_ nya, mengetahui dengan jelas semua mengenai adiknya ini.

 _Apa mungkin hati adiknya mulai luluh?_

"Kenapa ?", Jimin menuntut penjelasan mengapa adiknya mau mengalah sepenuhnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya cuek. "aku ingin memiliki kehidupan baru. Hanya itu, lagipula Min Yoongi dan dirimu masih sangat saling mencintai, _mungkin_?"

Menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit melihat langit biru cerah dilangit. "aku tak mau terjebak terlalu jauh. _Toh,_ Min Yoongi pun tak mungkin meninggalkanmu".

Terkekeh kecil, "yah—menurutku kau pantas bahagia". _Meski Rasanya Itu Tidak Mungkin Dengan Sifat Gila Min Yoongi._

Rasa bahagia memenuhi hati Jimin mendengar _Hase-_ nya. "apa itu artinya juga kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Park Jimin sungguh berharap bahwa ia bisa seperti dulu, kala keduanya masih kanak-kanak.

 _Hase-nya masih sangat menyayanginya,_ Park Jimin masih dapat merasakan itu.

Begitupun dengan Jimin.

Meski _Hase-_ nya berlaku tega padanya, tetap saja keduanya terikat darah.

Jimin tidak hanya ingin memulai kembali semuanya dari awal dengan Min Yoongi saja, tapi juga menjadi saudara yang akan selalu melindungi adiknya seperti dulu sebelum kejadian _Tragis_ menimpa keduanya.

Jungkook tertawa sedikit keras, pertanyaan Jimin menggelitik hatinya.

Menyamankan posisi duduknya. "aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu _Mausie_ ",

Jungkook menatap tepat pada binar coklat Jimin, "saat itu, kau tidak hanya kuanggap teman yang kupercayai sekaligus saudaraku. Kau tidak hanya kusayangi, tapi kaupun aku cintai. _Mausie_ -ku yang mengenalkanku pada rasa cinta terlarang layaknya anak perempuan yang mengagumi seorang anak lelaki", aku Jungkook.

Park Jimin adalah yang pertama bagi Jungkook mengenalkannya pada perasaan terlarang yang saat dulu ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa, kecuali kebahagiaan dan duka yang dibagi keduanya.

—Dan Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih pertamanya yang mendatangkan kembali perasaan cintanya yang terkubur jauh diingatannya akan _Mausie_ -nya.

Jimin balas memandangi manik hitam Jungkook sendu.

Dirinya selalu tau, ada sebuah perasaan lebih dari setiap bentuk perhatian yang selalu diberi _Hase Kecilnya_. Yang ia coba sangkal.

Dirinya yang tidak memiliki apapun, selalu merasa tak pantas jika suatu hari nanti keduanya bersama menjalin perasaan lebih.

Jimin akan berbohong jika ia tidak merasakan getaran aneh kala keduanya berbagi ciuman kecil.

Bahkan perasaan sayangnya tidak terhapus sampai saat ini meski luka yang ditorehkan padanya membuatnya sangat tersiksa, Park Jimin tidak bisa sepenuhnya membenci _Hase-_ nya.

Dan Jimin pun dapat mengatakan dengan yakin, meski darah mengotori tangannya dari kedua orang yang memberi Jungkook kehidupan. Jungkook takkan bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan ikatan yang sudah diciptakan keduanya sedari kecil dulu.

Jungkook sedikit berdehem, tenggorokannya jadi kering mendadak. "sampai saat inipun perasaan itu masih menetap dihatiku bersama kenyataan lainnya. Darah yang kau ciptakan dari kematian orangtuaku, tidak akan pernah terlupakan begitupun derita yang telah aku lukis dihidupmu"

Yah, dendam yang dibalaskan padanya menciptakkan derita yang terus menggerus hatinya, karena adik-nya sendiri menjadikan dirinya sendiri istri dari suami nya, kakaknya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Jungkook menatap kembali pada Jimin yang menikmati angin sore yang membelai surai keduanya. Mata park jimin menutup pelan.

"dan— aku tidak dapat mengerti mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri semakin hancur setelah semuanya terjadi. Kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas _Mausie_ , tidak hanya kita yang berubah. Min Yoongi pun ikut berubah. Terkadang aku akan menganggap dirimu bodoh, tapi mungkin itulah bentuk cintamu padanya, dan jujur itu membuatku mengasihanimu".

Park Jimin tidak berniat membalas perkataan adiknya. Dua belah bibir gemuknya tertutup rapat, balas memandang pada wajah pucat adiknya.

Jungkook mengelus perut hamilnya. "Mausieku cintaku. Kim Taehyung pemilik hatiku. Dan, Min Yoongi tuan pemilik tubuhku. Kalian bertiga adalaha kenangan terindah juga terburuk yang pernah hadir dan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi sebuah kisah lalu dari perjalanan hidupku, yang kelak akan menjadi pengingat disetiap langkahku untuk mengambil keputusan, kalian akan menjadi sebuah cerita untuk aku sampaikan pada anakku dimasa depan nanti", jedanya.

Mata bulat jungkook menyayu sendu, "aku berfikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika tali yang terjalin dan mengikat kita terputus sampai disini. Saat aku mengatakan ingin memiliki kehidupan baru itu artinya aku ingin jauh dari kalian semua. Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang baru"

Jimin kini menatapnya dengan binar mata tak mengerti.

Dirinya paham apa maksud perkataan Jungkook. Hanya saja entah mengapa ia tak mau mendengar lanjutan perkataan saudara tirinya.

"aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, karena itu akan menyakitiku terus-menerus. Mungkin ada baiknya kita menjadi orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Persis seperti pertama kali aku dibawa kekediaman MIN dan tak mengingat apapun ", suara Jungkook sedikit parau kini dipendengaran Jimin.

"bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti ini? itu tidak mungkin Hase", mengatur nafasnya sendiri agar tetap tenang. "kita memiliki darah yang sama. Kita bersaudara hase, itu faktanya. Kumohon _Hase_ jangan—"

Perkataan Jimin tak dapat dilanjutkan, telapak tangan Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya, memintanya diam.

"kau pernah berpura-pura tak mengenaliku. Dan kali ini aku memohon padamu, beraktinglah seperti itu terus. Min Yoongi masih terobsesi padaku, itu adalah kenyataan yang aku tau menghancurkan setiap pertahananmu. Jika kau masih menginginkan hidup bersamanya seperti awal kalian mengikat janji yang aku yakin takkan mungkin ada hubungan yang bisa kembali seperti awal setelah pengkhianatan. Tapi kau bertahan dan ingin mencobanya bukan? Karena itu fokuslah pada tujuanmu mempertahankan rumah tangga yang dihancurkan suamimu sendiri !"

Mata Park Jimin mengeluarkan cairan beningnya tanpa diundang, menatap tubuh bergetar adik tirinya.

"aku mengalah untuk sebuah alasan. Bukan karena aku yang ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku akan mengingat _Mausie_ ku sebagai orang yang aku sayangi yang begitu aku cintai dan aku akan mengingatmu, Park Jimin sebagai orang asing dihidupku, untukku Mausie dan Jimin adalah dua orang yang berbeda."

Park Jimin maupun Jeon Jungkook merasakan hal sama; hati keduanya yang teremas sakit, tatkala dua belah bibir delima Jungkook terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"karena itu aku mohon hentikkan Jim, sebab aku tau apa yang kau inginkan. Berapa kalipun kau berharap agar kita seperti dulu, itu tidaklah mungkin. Akupun sudah membunuh sosok Hase dalam diriku"

Tertawa miris, jungkook membiarkan kabut yang terkumpul dimatanya, menitikkan air mata saat ia berkedip. "aku sungguh tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaan dari tujuan hidupmu. Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi dan jangan bersikap baik seakan kau peduli padaku, karena itu sangat melukaiku Jim. Kekhawatiran yang kau tunjukkan padaku itu sangat menyiksa batinku !", tegasnya.

Jeon Jungkook sudah mengambil keputusan.

Dan apa Jimin salah jika ia berharap adiknya berubah pikiran? Jimin sudah benar-benar memaafkannya, jadi apa tidak bisa keduanya menjalin persaudaraan selayaknya kakak dan adik pada umumnya?

Keduanya telah sama-sama kehilangan dan merasakan pedihnya kehidupan. Seharusnya, keduanya bisa berbagi kembali. _Seperti dulu._

 _._

.

 **.**

* * *

 **(SEOKJIN POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CITY PARKS FOUNDATION** **, NEW YORK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak suka pergi jalan-jalan ditaman, itu sangat membosankan bagiku; tak ada yang menarik selain sekumpulan remaja atau orang tua yang berkumpul dan mengajak anak-anaknya bermain.

Tapi saat ini aku malah sedang duduk dirumput taman _**CITY PARKS FOUNDATION**_ bersama orang yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasihku, setelah sebelumnya berkeliling taman dan melihat Festival Seni pertunjukan bebas seperti SUMMER STAGE dan CHARLIE PARKER JAZZ FESTIVAL, yang tiap tahun selalu diadakan ditaman ini.

Taman ini adalah taman terbaik setelah _**CENTRAL PARK NEW YORK,**_ setidaknya taman ini lebih banyak dikunjungi para pemuda-pemudi aktif dari beberapa komunitas tertentu.

—City Parks Foundation sebenarnya didedikasikan untuk menyegarkan dan mengubah taman menjadi pusat kehidupan perkotaan yang dinamis melalui Olahraga, Seni, Pembangunan Komunitas, Dan Program Pendidikan untuk semua warga New York.

 _Yah,_ intinya ini taman yang pas untuk dijadikan pilihan kedua untuk berjalan-jalan selain taman utama Central Park New York, — _ **Bagiku.**_

Alasannya aku berada disini, karena sungguh aku kebingungan harus mengajaknya pergi kemana padahal akulah yang mengajaknya kencan ditempat pertama.

 _Ini Lucu_ , entah mengapa berdiam seperti ini dengan Kim Namjoon disebelahku yang sibuk memperhatikan pertunjukan komunitas remaja Seni didepan kami, aku merasa seperti anak remaja lainnya yang memang _benar-benar_ berkencan.

Kim Namjoon sangat menikmati waktu nya bersamaku, aku dapat merasakannya.

Rasanya sungguh aneh, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang menggelitik hatiku seperti ini.

Jika orang lain ataupun salah satu dari pelangganku mengajakku ketempat ini. Aku pasti sudah langsung meninggalkannya,

— _Date_ ditaman hanya akan dilakukan untuk orang yang tidak ber _-uang._

Aku tertawa kecil tanpa sadar.

 _well_ —aku kan yang mengajaknya sendiri kesini, kenapa harus membandingkannya dengan para pelangganku pula?

Kim Namjoon menatapku penasaran kini, "kenapa?"

Aku mengulum senyumku untuknya, "tidak. Hanya saja pertunjukkan Seni Dramanya terlalu menggelikan untukku".

Pas sekali kali ini pertunjukkan Seni yang digelar Komunitas remaja yang aku tidak mau tau itu, menampilkan Drama percintaan Napoleon dan Josephine.

Kim Namjoon mengangguk pelan, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang ditampilkan didepannya.

Namjoon sepertinya menyukai jalan cerita dari drama didepannya.

Itu adalah kisah percintaan yang sama terkenalnya dengan _Romeo Dan Juliet_ , hanya saja cerita Napoleon Dan Josephine terkesan _aneh_ menurutku.

—Napoleon dan Josephine adalah kisah cinta yang membingungkan dan dipenuhi dengan cerita tentang kekuasaan.

Josephine adalah wanita dewasa yang sangat mapan dan kaya raya. Napoleon adalah sosok ambisius dan pada usia ke-26 ia menikahi Josephine. Mereka saling jatuh cinta namun juga tak dapat menampik bahwa mereka sama-sama punya ambisi atas kekuasaan.

Karena saling menghargai satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan merekapun menyimpan serta mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintanya di dalam hati untuk selama-lamanya.

Sangat aneh bukan? Bagaimana mungkin kisahnya itu masuk dalam kategori _Percintaan_?

Diam-diam aku selalu melirik Kim Namjoon dengan sudut mataku. Apa dia benar-benar menikmati Drama itu?

Kim Namjoon seperti menghayati isi ceritanya.

Namjoon yang saat ini bersamaku sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya yang selalu datar dan tegas, saat berada disekitar Min Yoongi.

Saat ini ia lebih banyak berekspresi meski dengan menampilkan senyum kecil.

Aku adalah orang yang _Realisti,s_ bahkan akulah yang mengajarkan pada Jungkook bahwa uang adalah segalanya, dan cinta tak lebih dari sebuah kata kiasan.

Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, sedari kecil aku sudah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, bahwa inti dari kehidupan adalah dia yang memiliki uang bisa mendapatkan segala.

Hidup adalah bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan kejamnya takdir.

Cinta bukanlah yang terpenting didunia ini, cinta tidak bisa membuat perut kenyang. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta sejati,— itu yang selalu diajarkan kedua Orang Tuaku sebab kehidupan kami yang jauh dari kata cukup; selalu susah makan,.

Aku bahkan tidak bersekolah, dan belajar pelajaran sekolah dari anak tetangga yang berbaik hati mau mengajariku.

Ketika Orang Tuaku pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkanku di dunia ini dengan bunuh diri, aku terpaksa harus rela dijual oleh pamanku sendiri saat masih remaja. Pindah dan menjadi pelacur di BAR mahal Kota New York sebelum akhirnya Pemilik Bar dan Gigolo yang menjualku tertangkap Polisi akibat Bisnis obat-obatan terlarang.

Dan aku yang bisa membebaskan diri, menjadi pemuda luntang-lantung di Kota Metrapolitan New York.

—Lalu bertemu pemilik Bar And Club Red 54 yang menawariku pekerjaan.

Pemilik Bar, Tuan Henry adalah penyelamat ku saat itu. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya dan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk membalasnya.

Bertahun-tahun bekerja ditempat seperti itu, lalu Jeon Jungkook datang dan menjadi pelacur baru yang disenangi para pelanggan.

Dan kemudian ia hadir sebagai pengisi kekosongan dihidupku yang hampa sebagai teman.

Aku dan Jungkook berbagi segalanya termasuk penderitaan kami, dan seiringnya waktu tali pertemanan itu semakin erat, hingga masing-masing dari kami tau kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

Paham satu sama lain tanpa perlu berucap kata-kata tak penting, saling membantu.

 _Seperti aku saat ini yang menerima status sepasang kekasih yang ditawari Namjoon._

Hubungan ini bukan sebuah keterpaksaan juga, aku yang terlebih dahulu menggodanya karena tatapan matanya yang begitu tertarik padaku. Tapi setelah selesai bercinta, mendengar ia yang mengungkapkan perasaannya bahwa selama ini ia diam-diam mencintaiku adalah sesuatu yang _sangat mengejutkanku_.

Kim Namjoon dulu sering mengunjungi BAR Aku dan Jungkook bekerja, mematai Jungkook untuk tuannya.

Kadang akan memulai pembicaraan denganku dan ujung-ujungnya bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Jungkook.

Aku dan Namjoon sempat bertukar nomor ponsel dan aku memberitahunya alamat apartement kecilku saat ia memintanya, beberapa kali sering bertemu hanya untuk membahas kawan gilaku itu.

Tapi aku tak pernah tau bahwa selama itu pula, Kim Namjoon sebenarnya tertarik padaku dan menjadikan Jungkook yang diincar tuannya sebagai alasan agar lebih dekat denganku yang tentu saja hubungan kami tidak berjalan lebih jauh terlebih aku yang membentengi diriku dengan tembok pertahanan.

Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta, aku tidak mau hidup dalam kemiskinan dan penderitaan sama seperti kedua orang tuaku dulu.

Aku memegang teguh pendirianku, dan aku benar-benar tak percaya akan mengatakan ini; Kim Namjoon melemahkan tembok pertahanan yang selama ini aku bangun.

Ini bukan karena _seks_ dengannya yang harus aku akui memang hebat dibanding para pelangganku dan membuatku benar-benar puas dalam _klimaks_ , tetapi Kim Namjoon yang menatapku penuh damba dan perasaan tulus lalu berbicara mengenai seberapa besar rasa kagumnya dengan memuja sosok diriku membuatku ingin menangis terharu,

—kehangatannya tidak hanya menyentuh hatiku tapi sepenuhnya dari diriku.

Tidak ada kupu-kupu berterbangan atau bunga bermekaran, hanya kenyamanan dan perasaan terlindungi saat aku berada dipelukannya membuatku ingin selalu berada disisi-nya.

Apa itu artinya aku mencintainya? Demi tuhan aku harap tidak.

Satu-satunya alasan saat aku menerimanya pun selain karena aku benci disekap dengan kelaparan tapi juga karena mungkin bisa membantu Jungkook nantinya.

Jungkook yang berbagi kemewahan yang didapatnya, bahkan berkatnya aku kini keluar dari pekerjaan kotorku dan ikut merasakan kenyamanan hidup.

Aku terlonjak kaget dari tempatku duduk.

Namjoon terkekeh rendah dengan reaksiku, jemari tangannya berada dipipiku mengelus pelan. "kau melamun jinnie, sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?", suara beratnya bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanku, sampai tidak menyadari semua orang perlahan bubar dari tempatnya duduk dirumput taman karena pertunjukan drama telah selesai.

Aku membalas tatapan mata namjoon yang membuatku gelisah, jantungku berdetak tak nyaman melihat binar matanya yang memandangiku penuh sayang.

 _Tuhan, bisa-bisa aku jadi lemah !_

Aku menggeleng pelan, Kim Namjoon menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menatap penuh selidik padaku. "apa kau menikmati kencan kita?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", aku heran mengapa ia menanyaiku pertanyaan seperti itu.

Namjoon terdiam sesaat, tampak berfikir. "kau tampak sibuk dengan pemikiranmu, kau banyak diam dan gelisah. Dan akan berbicara jika aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, memandang asal apapun semua yang ada ditaman kecuali mata ingin tau kekasihku –apa aku baru saja mengatakan kekasih? _Oh tuhan... aku menganggapnya benar-benar kekasihku kini._

Bagaimana aku tidak gelisah, jika hatiku saja merasakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ada untuknya.

Aku sangat gugup. Ini membingungkanku, aku pernah jalan bersama para pelanggan dan disewa seharian; mengajakku berkencan dulu lalu mendatangi hotel untuk tujuan utamanya.

Dan aku yang _lihai_ sebagai penggoda ulung tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, rasanya lidahku kelu kala akan berucap atau memulai pembicaraan.

Kang Daniel dan Jeon Jungkook pasti akan menertawakanku habis-habisan jika mengetahui aku yang bagai pujangga cinta yang tengah dilema.

Apalagi saat pergi tadi, aku menunjukkan kelihaianku didepan Kang Daniel.

Kenapa saat aku sampai pada tujuan untuk **'tempat kencan'** malah jadi aku yang _Nervous_ mendadak?

Ini akan membuatku malu jika mereka tau.

"kau gugup denganku?"

Aku tersentak, menatapnya lagi yang kini menampilkan senyum percaya diri yang menggodaku _***Ugghh***_

"apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?", aku membalasnya sewot.

Kim Namjoon terlihat _geli_ akanku, "jadi apa saat ini Seokjin terpesona padaku?"

Mataku membola, terheran dengan perkataannya. "Apa?"

Namjoon mendekatkan dirinya, memisahkan jarak antara kami. Pergelangan tangan kanannya terangkat dan melingkar dipundakku. Merapatkan tubuhku padanya dengan menyenderkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya.

Perlakukannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuatku membatu.

"aku dapat merasakannya, kau diam-diam meliriku", untungnya aku berada ,di pelukannya, jadi namjoon tidak tau jika ada darah yang terkumpul diwajahku menciptakan semu merah.

"pede sekali kau bicara Pelayan Namjoon ! aku tidak !", nada bicaraku kuusahakan senormal mungkin.

 _ **Aku malu,**_ Kim Namjoon tentu menyadarinya.

Karena tiap saat aku selalu mencuri pandang padanya yang menikmati keindahan taman kota luas yang tengah ramai pengunjung.

Aku semakin menyembunyikan diriku, beberapa orang yang melewati kami akan terang-terangan menatap pada kami yang beromantis ditempat umum.

Kim Namjoon tampak sangat tidak memperdulikan pandangan setiap orang yang terarah pada kami berdua.

Mengelus suraiku yang baru saja aku cat dengan warna Pink mencolok.

"padahal jika kau jujur aku akan senang lho"

Aku mendecih keras dan dia tertawa keras sebagai balasannya.

"aku sangat menikmati kencan seharian kita ini", bibirnya sangat terasa mengecup pucuk kepalaku. "aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau akan mengajakku ketempat seperti ini. aku tidak tau kau menyukai taman sebagai tempat berkencan—seperti anak muda saja"

"aku merasa ini seperti bukan Kim Seokjin yang aku _stalker_ dulu, yang—AWWW"

Namjoon menjerit, mengaduh sakit karena pinggangnya aku cubit, sengaja dengan keras.

Aku kesal dengannya yang terus menggodaku.

"asal kau tau ya meski aku bukan remaja bukan berarti aku tidak muda. Aku masih terlihat sangat muda, kau tidak bisa lihat hah?"

Jika Kim Namjoon mengatakan _**tidak**_ , aku akan menganggap matanya buta.

Orang lain saja, Pria atau Wanita bahkan sering memujiku, yang selalu tampak seperti seorang remaja.

Namjoon meringis, mengelus pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "kau keterlaluan jinnie, menganiaya kekasihmu sendiri"

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, menyilangkan kedua tangan didadaku. Menatap sinis padanya.

"kau yang mulai duluan"

"maaf aku hanya sekedar menggodamu"

Jari nakalnya balas mencubit hidung mancungku keras.

Kini aku yang mengaduh sakit, memukul lengannya keras, agar melepaskan penganiayannya.

kembali mengalunkan tawanya, binar gelinya ditunjukkan padaku. "kau menggemaskan", mencubit main-main juga pada pipiku, tidak terlalu keras.

Mengusap-usap hidungku yang perih dan pasti tengah memerah dengan nafas yang terengah, menyingkirkan tangannya, "aku bukan bocah !"

Aku tidak pernah tau, Kim Namjoon yang dingin dan harus setia mengikuti perintah dari tuannya ini bisa bersikap manis seperti ini. Atau mungkin aku saja yang tak pernah tau ya?

Akukan tidak mengenal pribadinya sepenuhnya. Bisa saja dibalik sifat dinginnya, ia itu sebenarnya orang yang hangat. Kata orang, jangan pernah melihat orang hanya dari covernya.

"Aku—baru pertama kali mengajak orang lain berkencan ketempat seperti ini"

"aku tau"

Aku memandanginya bertanya, Namjoon tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"aku dapat melihatnya. Biar kutebak, setiap kencan yang kau jalani pasti akan dimulai dengan belanja, berjalan-jalan ketempat mewah lalu dilanjut dengan makan malam direstaurant mahal"

Aku terkekeh, mengangguk membenarkan. "dan satu hal lagi, kau lupa mengatakan kencanku akan berakhir dengan _seks_ satu malam, aku pelacur jika kau lupa"

Namjoon menatapku dengan binar yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"tapi kini kau tidak—"

" _huh_?"

"kau bukan pelacur lagi, yang harus selalu kau ingat, kau kekasihku. Dan kita tidak menjalani hubungan satu malam tapi ikatan kita akan terjalin selamanya"

"bagaimana kau yakin?", bisikku tak percaya pernyataannya.

"aku dapat menjaminnya untukmu, perkataanku benar adanya. Aku mungkin tidak sekaya pelangganmu, tapi aku memiliki perasaan cinta yang besar untukmu yang tak mungkin bisa diberi orang lain"

"apa kau mengatakan semua kata bualan itu pada setiap teman kencanmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "tidak. Kau teman kencan sekaligus kekasih pertamaku-", mengetuk pelan pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya,

aku mengangkat alisku, menunggu lanjutan perkataanya.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya, kau yang pertama"

 _ **Aku menganga**_ , dapat kupastikan aku menampilkan wajah bodoh.

Apa Kim Namjoon baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Cinta Pertamanya? Jangan-jangan _seks_ yang kami lakukan pertama kali waktu itu, menjadi pengalaman _seks_ yang pertama pula baginya.

Pantas saja ia begitu _kurang lihai_ dan sedikit _ragu-ragu_ , meski _Junior_ besarnya sangat memuaskanku.

 _ **Oh, Namjoon yang malang, Mencintai jalang kotor sepertiku.**_

Sedih, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena tanpa sengaja membuatnya jatuh hati padaku. Namjoon pantas mendapatkan perempuan atau mungkin lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku.

Bagaimana tanggapan Jungkook dan Daniel ya jika aku curhat mengenai ini?

Aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan wajahnya didedakatkan padaku, yang pasti saat ini jarak wajah kami hanya beberapa _inch._ Namjoon meraih tengkukku dan menariknya lembut. Kedua belah bibir kami bertemu, menutup mataku aku menikmati ciuman dengan lumatan lembut yang diberi Namjoon perlahan saling menggigit dalam gairah yang kami bagi.

Tidak peduli ini masih tempat umun dan menulikan pendengaranku dari beberapa bisikan bahkan setengah jeritan anak kecil yang sepertinya menatap kelakuan tak tau malu kami.

Ciuman kami terpisah, ada benang saliva yang terjalin.

Kening kami saling menempel, saling memperebutkan udara, bernafas sedikit terengah karena sesak tadi.

"aku mencintaimu Jinnie"

"kau mencintai seorang jalang, Namjoon"

"tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu sabar untuk memilikimu"

"aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu"

"bukan hanya status. Aku menunggu kau membuka hatimu"

"itu sia-sia, kau membuang waktumu"

"maka aku akan membuang waktuku untuk hatimu bahkan jika itu seumur hidupku"

"CIH"

"bukalah hatimu, jangan hanya memberiku kesempatan sebagai kekasihmu. Belajarlah mencintaiku juga"

"kau memaksa..."

"tidak. Aku memohon padamu Jinnie, untuk hatiku yang terukir namamu"

aku kembali menutup mataku, memagut bibir tipisnya lagi dalam ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

Kim Namjoon diam-diam telah meruntuhkan tembok pertahananku sepenuhnya.

.

Lain kali mungkin aku takkan mengajak Kim Namjoon menyaksikan pertunjukan Drama Percintaan Klasik karena aku merasa dia tidak hanya seperti pemuda yang dimabuk cinta, tapi seorang pujangga dengan kata-kata puistisnya.

Dan aku harus menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak jantungan atau bersemu merah padam seperti gadis remaja yang tengah dirayu sang terkasih. Meski pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Kim Namjoon seperti ini pasti karena Drama sialan itu.

Aku masih belum lelah, kembali menyisir bagian taman luas yang belum aku tapaki saat Namjoon bertanya aku ingin kemana lagi. Untuk sesuatu yang aku mengerti dan aku coba sangkal oleh otak pintar dan _Realistisku,_ aku sangat merasa bersemangat hari ini.

Aku merasa _sangat-sangat_ bahagia, yang aku tutupi dengan ekspresi biasa.

Kami berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

"aku senang kau tau?", Namjoon berucap setelah beberapa saat diliputi keheningan nyaman.

Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya bertanya.

"aku senang, karena pertama kalinya bisa jadi orang yang mengajakmu kencan ketempat seperti ini"

Aku tertawa kecil, "kau lupa ya, aku yang mengajakmu"

Dapat aku lihat, wajahnya kini dihiasi rona malu.

Mengaruk pipinya yang aku tau tidak gatal. "yaa— tapi setidaknya ini adalah kencan pertamamu ditempat seperti ini. dan aku yang pertama kau ajak"

"itu tidak menjadikanmu _spesial_ "

"aku hanya perlu berusaha lebih, suatu hari nanti akulah satu-satunya orang yang paling _spesial_ dihatimu. Menjadi masa depanmu"

Aku tertawa kali ini lebih keras. "sungguh Pelayan Namjoon. Kau mengejutkanku seharian ini, satu hal yang aku pelajari darimu saat ini, kau orang yang percaya diri dan penuh bualan manis. Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika inilah kau yang sebenarnya dibalik wajah datarmu"

"kenallah aku lebih dekat, dan kau akan menemui lebih banyak kejutan lagi dariku"

Menganggat tanganku dan menciumi punggung putih tanganku dengan mata yang tidak teralih dari menatapku. Mengedipkan satu matanya padaku, _menggodaku._

Aku hanya mengangguk, terkekeh geli dengan sifat asli seorang pelayan pribadi Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon.

"apa sekarang kau sudah lelah?"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"kita sudah mengelilingi semua seluk beluk taman yang luas ini, sejujurnya aku tak kuat lagi"

Aku menghentikkan langkah kakiku, berdecak pelan dengan tanga kiri yang bebas untuk berkacak pinggang, "kau ini, kenapa tidak dari tadi?"

"aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihku ini"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tak paham dengannya.

Kim Namjoon menatap jingga dilangit sore yang menggelap. "sepertinya kita terlalu menikmati kencan kita seharian ini. sebentar lagi menuju malam", aku ikut memandangi langit yang menampilkan _aurora_ sore yang indah.

Mengalihkan tatapanku pada jam dipergelangan tangan kiriku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

 _ **Wow, hebat !**_ aku menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini selama 6 jam tanpa terasa, malah seakan baru beberapa menit aku disini. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu menikmati waktu kebersamaanku bersamanya.

Ini sama sekali tidak membosankan seperti perkiraanku pada awalnya. Sebagian dari diriku merasa tak rela jika kencan hari ini harus berakhir.

"apa kau lapar?"

"kenapa? apa kau akan mengajak aku pergi makan?"

Kim Namjoon tersenyum, lesung pipitnya menambah kesan manis dari wajah jantan dirinya. "tentu saja. Kau tidak berfikir aku akan membuatmu mati kelaparan saat jalan bersamaku, kan?"

"aku rasa tadi aku sempat berfikir seperti itu".

"hei—jangan meremehkanku", berucap tak terima dengan nada _jahil_. "ayo, kita cari tempat makan. Kau bebas memilih restaurant manapun yang kau mau"

"benarkah? Jika aku maunya makan di hotel bintang 5 bagaimana?"

"jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengajakmu jika isi dompetku kosong"

Aku tertawa kembali, hari ini aku lebih banyak tertawa _ **. Kim Namjoon benar-benar mengesankanku.**_

"ini adalah kencan pertama kita saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tidak mau cepat-cepat mengakhiri kebersamaan kita", bisiknya tepat dicuping kananku, mengulum telinga yang kupasangi tindik sebelum beralih menciumi bibir gemukku, kali ini tanpa lumatan.

Apa kim namjoon bisa membaca isi hatiku? Kenapa ia selalu bisa tau, apa saja yang kuinginkan.

"aku yang mengajakmu ketaman ini untuk dijadikan tempat kencan kita. Dan sekarang giliranmu, aku akan mengikutimu ketempat makan mana saja yang kau suka"

Kim Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, menatapku tak percaya, "bahkan jika itu tempat makan biasa?"

Aku mengangguk. Tersenyum manis yang biasanya selalu membuat tersipu orang, menciumi pipi yang dihiasi lesung. "tidak masalah bagiku", ucapku pelan.

Kim Namjoon balas tersenyum, mengusak suraiku gemas. "oke"

Menggenggam semakin erat tautan jari-jari tangan kami yang terjalin, menarikku mengikuti langkah lebarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **(AUTHOR POV)**

.

.

.

"chiimm..."

"ssshhh, jangan berisik hyung, baby yoonji baru saja tidur"

Min yoongi terkekeh pelan, memeluk istri pertamanya dari belakang, yang sedang menggedong puteri kecil keduanya yang terlelap.

"lepaskan aku hyung, aku mau menidurkan baby yoonji", bisik jimin halus.

Mencium sesaat pundak jimin yang terbalut kain, min yoongi melepas pelukan erat tangannya diarea pinggang langsing jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan suaminya. Puteri kecil-nya jimin tidurkan di ranjang bayi.

Melangkah mendekat pada suaminya yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang, mata tajam yoongi terus memperhatikan pergerakan jimin.

Jimin menjalin kedua tangannya yang disimpan didada, berdiri berjarak satu langkah didepan suaminya.

Min yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menyentuh sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang ramping jimin dan menariknya kedepan.

"akh hyung", jimin refleks menjerit kecil, tersentak dengan kelakuan suaminya.

Kepala yoongi kini ditanamkan di area perut jimin setelah menyingkap kaos yang dipakai-nya, memperlihatkan perut rata istrinya,—membauinya, sebelum diciumi dan dijilati main-main area pusarnya yang bersih.

"eummhhh", jimin bergidik geli karenanya, mendesah tanpa sadar. Jemari tangan imutnya meremas surai yoongi.

"chiimmm?"

Mata jimin yang sayu, menatap kebawah pada wajah suaminya yang menengadah. Mata dingin suaminya dikelilingi kabut nafsu.

Telapak halus tangan jimin mengusap seluruh permukaan wajah tampan suaminya, menundukkan tubuhnya agar menyamai yoongi.

Mempertemukan kedua mulutnya dalam ciuman yang penuh gairah.

Tangan yoongi yang berada di leher jenjang jimin, kini turun perlahan pada kedua pundaknya; meremasnya kuat lalu menariknya hingga tubuh jimin berada diatas yoongi yang sekarang terbaring, masih tidak melepas pagutan bibir keduanya.

Melepas ciumannya, terengah-engah. Wajah keduanya merah padam dengan menghirup rakus udara sekitar.

Kepala jimin dibiarkan terkulai didada yoongi, masih mengatur nafas dengan mendengarkan detak tak beraturan milik suaminya.

Mengusak sayang helai istri pertamanya, "sayang?", suara serak yoongi terdengar seksi.

"ya hyung?", jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pada suaminya.

 _"layani aku malaikatku"_

.

.

.

Min yoongi menggeram dengan suara beratnya.

"eumm-ahh-hyunghh". Jimin mendesah terus-menerus,

Kedua tangan bebas yoongi memegang kuat pinggang jimin untuk membantunya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

 _Hole_ malaikatnya meremas kian erat junior besarnya yang berdiri tegak.

Peluh membasahi keduanya, kedua telapak tangan jimin disimpan di dada bidang suaminya, untuk menompang tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

UKE ON TOP, gaya _seks_ yang selalu disukai yoongi.

Min yoongi menyukai bagaimana malaikatnya tampak penuh dosa diatasnya, menggerakkan tubuhnya vertikal keatas-kebawah, dengan junior yang tertanam di _hole_ mengerutnya. Memanjanya.

Junior panjang yoongi yang tegak akan menekan keras _spot_ nya tiap kali jimin bergerak liar.

Nafasnya kian tersenggal, wajah cantiknya semakin memerah, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya hingga membuat luka agar tidak mendesah lebih nyaring dan membangunkan puteri kecil -nya.

Leher mulus dan dada atasnya dipenuhi tanda biru-kemerahan yang diciptakan bibir dan gigi tajam ganas yoongi.

Surai coklat yang sewarna dengan mata teduhnya yang berkabut dan mengeluarkan tangis, kini lepek karena keringat.

Suara desahan dan lenguhan yang tetap mengalun keluar dengan spontan, meski dicoba ditahannya.

Mata min yoongi merekam semuanya. Park jimin semakin cantik dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini.

"Hyung—A,Akkuu-"

Jimin sepertinya akan sampai. Yoongi meremas kuat pinggang jimin untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Chimm- Juniormu-Engg", mengerang nikmat, "sentuh juniormu sendiri chiim"

Menuruti keinginannya, jimin mem _-hand-job_ juniornya sendiri yang tegang dan terabaikan tadi.

Air liur yoongi semakin menetes keluar, menikmati bagaimana malaikatnya menutup matanya sendiri menikmati _hand job_ yang dilakukan pada junior-nya sendiri dan tubuh yang masih bergerak dengan ritme cepat keatas-kebawah dibantu kedua tangan yoongi.

Karena-nya min yoongi pun tak tahan lagi.

Semakin men-service juniornya cepat, jimin tak tahan lagi—

"AHHH YOONGI HYUNGGhhh"

—memuncratkan cairan sprema-nya keluar, dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Cairan yang menyembur banyak menodai dada bidang bahkan dagu dan leher suaminya.

Min yoongi masih menggerakkan tubuh jimin yang lemas diatasnya, pasca orgasme jimin membuat hole-nya semakin meremas sangat kuat juniornya.

sekali-dua kali dan tiga kali hentakkan sampai—

"Eeuunggggg", —menyentak kuat kedalam, menyemburkan cairan spermanya didalam hole hangat jimin.

Tubuh lemas jimin jatuh terkulai pasrah diatas suaminya, lagi. Sperma jimin yang menodai kulit pucat suaminya kini ikut menodainya pula.

Keduanya kembali mengatur pernafasannya, tidak berniat mengubah posisinya.

Min yoongi mengeluarkan smirk lembut istrinya, "aku mencintaimu _my angel_ "

"a,aku juga hyung", balasnya berbisik lelah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"apa kau menemukannya?"

Kang daniel menggeleng, "anda hanya memberi lembar dokumen lain, tapi tidak ada surat penceraian waktu saya mendatangi pengacara anda, tuan"

"arrggghh"

Jungkook kini frustasi, tidak mungkin surat perceraiannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Tau seperti ini, jungkook langsung menyerahkan pada kang daniel untuk diberi pada pengacaranya bersama dokumen lainnya saja tadi. Tak perlu ia simpan sendiri, ini sungguh tidak masuk diakal.

Masa iya surat cerainya tiba-tiba saja menghilang? Apa ia tanpa sengaja membuangnya ketempat sampah saat membereskan kamarnya tadi ya? ia memang teledor. Tapi dirinya bukan orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal itu kan?

Atau mungkin pelayan yang merapikan pakaiannya lalu melihat surat itu dan diangapnya sampah kemudian dibuangnya?

Ini membuatnya tambah sakit kepala. Mendapatkan tanda-tangan dari suami gilanya itu sangat sulit, jika surat itu hilang. Harus pakai alasan apalagi ia meminta paraf suaminya?

Fuck ! fuck ! fuck !

"sudah saya katakan agar saya saja yang menyimpan semua dokumen anda, tapi anda tidak mendengarkan"

Jungkook semakin menggeram kesal, "jangan membuatku tambah stress ! aku tidak pikun, aku ingat menyimpannya dilaci"

Kang daniel mengela nafas pelan, "setidaknya lembar dokumen pentingnya tidak hilang, tuan"

"surat cerai itupun sama pentingnya !"

Kang daniel mendekati tuan jungkook yang tampak kusut terduduk disofa panjangnya.

Memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, daniel selalu bisa menenangkan emosi labil jungkook.

"tenanglah tuan, amarah tidak akan membantu. Kita masih bisa membuatnya dan menjebak tuan yoongi kembali"

Jungkook mengangguk, menenangkan emosinya yang mudah meledak-ledak.

.

"saya permisi tuan yoongi, tuan jungkook. Selamat malam"

Kang daniel membungkuk sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamar tuan jungkook yang didatangi tuan yoongi, dan menyuruhnya keluar.

Pintu kamar-nya ditutup rapat oleh min yoongi saat melihat pelayan pribadi istri keduanya menjauh.

"kau tampak berantakan baby"

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disamping jungkook.

Memaksakan senyum untuk suaminya, "yah, aku sedang—pusing?"

"kau sakit?", bertanya dengan nada khawatir, min yoongi kini mengusap pipi gemuk jungkook.

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "aku hanya sakit kepala", jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan suaminya yang tampak khawatir, pada jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"ini sudah larut malam daddy. Kenapa tidak beristirahat?"

Jungkook hanya sedang stress tidak mau menambah sakit kepalanya lagi dengan kehadiran suaminya yang membuat gila pikirannya ini.

Min yoongi mengulum senyum lembut untuknya, "aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini baby"

"APA?", jungkook refleks berteriak, matanya kemudian membola, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Terbatuk kecil, "umm—maksudnya, kenapa? Apa jimin tidak masalah?", nada suaranya kembali tenang.

Min yoongi menatap _intens_ jungkook, entah mengapa itu membuatnya bergidik.

Yoongi terkekeh, "jiminie tidak mempermasalahkannya"

Jungkook mengernyit, menatap tak percaya pada suami gilanya.

Yoongi membawa jungkook kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "aku akan menemanimu semalaman ini, karena dua minggu kedepan kita akan berjauhan baby"

Melepaskan dekapan suaminya, jungkook memasang raut wajah dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mengecup sekilas bibir delimanya. "jiminie rindu kampung halamannya. Dia meminta agar aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuknya, selain itu aku juga ingin mengunjungi appa dan eomma"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengangguk paham.

"kau mau ikut sayang?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Malas sekali jika dirinya harus mengikuti keluarga gila ini, belum banyaknya kenangan buruk yang ada disana. Lebih baik ia mengunjungi sepupunya saja.

"eumm? Kau yakin? Apa tak masalah kau dimanor sendirian?"

Jungkook berfikir sebentar, membalas tatapan mata dingin min yoongi. "tentu aku masalah", senyum manis kini tampil diwajahnya. "aku mau ke jerman saja. Lorraine mengatakan agar aku segera mengunjunginya kesana, katanya ada kejutan untukku"

Lorraine, sepupunya itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook, malah sering berselisih masalah sepele. Tapi sungguh saat sepupu cantiknya itu mengiriminya email, jungkook merasa bahagia, setidaknya sepupunya itu tidak melupakannya.

Min yoongi mengangguk, dia tau semua kerabat yang dimiliki keluarga Jeon. Eomma-nya dan Mama jungkook adalah sahabat dari masa sekolah menengah dan tetap utuh menjalin pertemanannya sampai keduanya memiliki pasangan hidup.

"aku mengijinkanmu, tapi dengan syarat"

Jungkook berdecak sebal dalam hati, menunggu apa syarat dari suaminya.

"aku tak mau mengambil resiko kau kabur lagi", min yoongi menyeringai saat jungkook menggulirkan kedua bola matanya. "selain daniel kau pun akan dikawal dengan bawahan lainnya. Setuju?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah, malas berdebat. Min yoongi tersenyum senang, ia suka melihat jungkook-nya ini menjadi penurut.

.

.

* * *

.

 **terima kasih untuk menuangkan komentar, dan semua kritikannya..**

 **ka FITEURIYA, sayaaaa jadinya terharu dengan semangat yang kaka beri. SUMPAAAHHHHH, saya senang kaka suka dengan ff nyeleneh ini. penasaran juga saya sama RL kaka..**

 **KUKI RA, ummm... saya juga ganiaaat ending yoonkook kok. orang yoongi nya gasuka jungkook dan jungkook sukanya uang, wkwkw. coba kalo taehyung kaya wkwk... tapi yakin mau biarin jimin sama yoongi lagi ? hhe**

 **VKOOKNOKOOKV, kalo kaka dukungnya kemana? hhe**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUKA ATAU GA SENGAJA BACA FF INIIIII, DAN TERIMA KASIH DUKUNGANNYA.**


	15. Chapter15 SHARP EDGES HAVE CONSEQUENCES2

**-** **SHARP EDGES HAVE CONSEQUENCES :**

 **GHOST OF THE PAST-**

 **.**

 **Jika Benar Bahwa** _ **'Anggur Yang Baik Tidak Membutuhkan Semak-Semak'**_ **, Maka Benar Bahwa Permainan Yang Bagus Tidak Membutuhkan Epilog.**

 **William Shakespeare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **CHARLOTTENBURG-WILMERSDORF, BERLIN, GERMANY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung menutupi rasa malunya dengan cengiran lebarnya, membalas senyum tipis perempuan cantik yang duduk didepannya.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu, jika sepupu dari orang yang dicintainya ini dapat berbicara fasif korea. Lalu untuk apa ia belajar susah payah Bahasa Jerman pula dari _GOOGLE_ yang ia tahu perkataan nya pasti banyak kesalahan, mungkin saja tadi ditertawakan Lorraine lewat inner-nya juga. **Memalukan**.

Informasi yang didapatnya dari teman yang membantunya menggagalkan rencana dari pujaannya mengenai sepupunya itu tidak lengkap.

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin langsung mendatangi pujaannya itu dan membuatnya menyesal dengan beberapa hukuman karena berani-beraninya bertindak kotor ingin menyingkirkannya dari dunia.

— Untung sekali ia berhati-hati, jadi tidak dengan mudah ia terjebak.

 _ **Hell,**_ jika Taehyung akan matipun ia akan membawa Jungkook bersamanya.

Namun, teman yang statusnya menjadi buronan polisi itu menyarankan padanya agar mendatangi sepupu-nya dan memanfaatkannya.

Dulu pernah ia mendengarnya beberapa hal mengenai sepupu Jungkook ini dari Jimin, hanya saja sebatas mengatakan bahwa ia sepupunya Jungkook yang disayanginya.

Kekasihnya yang bersamanya kala hilang ingatan saat itu, tak pernah memberitahunya pula.

Bahkan selama itu juga, tak ada kabar yang dikirim sepupunya ini untuk pujaannya. Padahal Jimin mengatakan, keduanya sangatlah dekat.

Tapi yah... itu bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkannya.

Kini ia mendatangi sepupu pujaannya itu dengan sebuahtujuan dan ia harus memanfaatkan kepolosan perempuan yang bermarga RED ini.

"itu menganggetkanku, setauku Hase-Ku itu straight. Tapi berita yang kau sampaikan... sungguh mengesankan... ia sudah menikah denganmu"

"yah, kami saling mencintai"

Sikap waspada yang sempat ditunjukannya perlahan mencair dalam keramah-tamahan seorang teman yang tengah berbagi cerita. Ini melegakan Taehyung sebab ia tak perlu mencoba meyakinkan perempuan bermata langit itu untuk mempercayainya, tapi disisi lain membingungkannya.

Apa wanita Jerman memang semudah ini percaya pada orang asing?

"aku dapat melihatnya didirimu"

Seorang wanita paruh baya datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman dingin dan menatanya di meja yang menjadi pembatas antara tempat duduknya dengan perempuan bersurai pirang itu.

Kemudian wanita itu pergi setelah memberi Taehyung sebuah tatapan seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"itu bibi asha, pelayan keluarga HOFFMANN sedari dulu yang juga mengasuhku... kadang juga ikut menjaga cucu dari keluarga SHCAEFER", Lorraine menjawab kebingungan yang dapat dibaca jelas.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan gumaman pelan _'oh'_. Mengernyit akan nama asing yang tak ditahunya, tak penting juga akan apa yang diberitahu sepupu pujaannya itu.

"jadi... umm... kenapa kemari? kau tidak membawa Hase bersamamu?"

Akhirnya ia mendapat pertanyaan yang akan menyampaikan maksud tujuannya. "sebenarnya, aku kemari ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"bantuanku? Apa itu?"

"hubunganku dengan Jungkook tengah bermasalah, ia kabur dariku disaat mengandung 4 bulan lebih. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, mencarinya kesegala tempat tapi juga tak menemukannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi saat ini ada janin diperutnya, aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya dan berharap bisa menemukannya disini",

Lorraine mendengarkannya seksama, tampilan yang dipakainya seperti saat ia mendengarkan para tahanan yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang ditangani-nya di rumah tahanan Rusia tatkala ia tengah prakter, dengan alis yang diangkatnya tinggi.

"ia sering kali pernah bercerita tentangmu dan aku pikir ia bersamamu, mengingat tak satupun temannya yang coba ia datangi untuk singgah sementara. Ini salahku yang tak becus menjaganya, maafkan aku merepotkanmu dengan datang kemari...". ucapnya diiringi nada menyesal.

Ekspresi Taehyung terlihat sedih dan kebingungan. Tampilan yang patut diberi reaksi rasa kasihan.

"aneh sekali Hase bersikap seperti itu, seperti bukan sifatnya. aku tidak mengerti masalahnya... tapi aku akan ikut membantumu", menatap Taehyung dengan binar keprihatinan. "apalagi kau bagian dari keluargaku juga... _**suami dari sepupuku**_ "

Senyum manis yang menenangkan diberi-nya pada Taehyung. "menginaplah disini... kau beruntung, Hase memang mengabariku untuk datang kemari, melihat keadaanku"

 _Woaahhh.. kebetulan yang luar biasa !_

Kalau seperti itu, taehyung tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa bertemu kembali pujaan tercintanya. "terima kasih"

Lorraine tertawa kecil, " _ **nein nein. Ich bin dankbar**_ (tidak tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih)", ucapnya sangat pelan.

Ketidaksabarannya akan dapat bertemu pujaannya membuat Taehyung tak mengubris kejanggalan yang dengan jelas diperlihatkan perempuan cantik didepannya, yang tengah menelitinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung... kau marah? Kenapa?"_

 _Park Jimin menatap pada suaminya yang masuk tergesa kedalam kamar yang dipakai keduanya, terlihat emosi dengan wajah putih pucatnya yang memerah._

 _Pandangan matanya berapi oleh berbagai amarah yang coba ditahannya. Mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sebelum membalas pandangan sang istri tercinta penuh kasih._

 _Tersenyum mendekati malaikatnya dan melayangkan satu kecupan penuh afeksi di keningnya sayang._

" _aku benci melihat entitas Jeon itu ada dikediaman ku Chim, hanya itu... Maaf menunjukkan kekesalanku didepanmu, malaikatku", jawabnya tanpa mengurangi setetes rasa tak sukanya saat menyebutkan nama marga seseorang yang menjadi alasan kemaharannya._

" _Umm, tak apa. Hanya mengapa hyung? Mengapa kau sangat membencinya?", tuntut Jimin._

 _Min Yoongi membawa Park Jimin kedalam pelukannya dalam diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan istri tercintanya._

 _Selama ini ia tahu suaminya tak pernah menyukai keberadaan Jungkook semenjak pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dibawa oleh Nyonya Besar MIN untuk tinggal di Manor Utama._

 _Dan Park Jimin tak pernah tahu alasannya, hanya bisa menduga-duga. ketidaksukaan Min Yoongi pada Jeon Jungkook tidak beralasan_

 _—_ _Suaminya akan marah tanpa sebab hanya dengan melihat keberadaannya, tidak suka menatap tatapan antusias mata bulatnya, kesal melihat senyum bahagianya._

 _Tapi anehnya suaminya akan menunjukan rasa senang nyata yang diperlihatkannya kala melihat Jungkook bersedih ataupun terluka._

 _Dan sekali lagi Park Jimin tak mengerti mengapa._

" _wajahnya...", suaranya berbisik, satu tangannya mengelus halus surai istrinya. "aku muak melihat wajah anak itu"—Terlebih pandangan matanya dan tawa kerasnya._

 _Min Yoongi membencinya sangat—sebab itu selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan lalunya._

 _Yang sampai kiamat pun takkan pernah ia lupakan._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

.

.

.

Inilah mengapa Jungkook merasa keberatan ditemani suaminya saat ini.

Sungguh pikirannya sedang kacau dan ia membutuhkan istirahat lebih untuk mereda rasa pusing dikepalanya.

Sialnya suaminya malah datang kedalam kamarnya dengan mengatakan akan menemaninya malam ini, yang Jungkook rasa kata yang lebih tepatnya yaitu; mendatangi dirinya untuk meminta ditemani-nya bergadang semalaman.

—Katanya untuk mengatasi rasa rindu yang akan mendera-nya nanti disaat Min Yoongi berada jauh darinya selama 2 minggu.

 _ **Sungguh manis sekali !**_

Tapi siapa Jungkook yang bisa menolak keinginan suami gilanya? _Istri keduanya_?

Hah... ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras !

Meski ia mendapat status dari suaminya, tetap saja tidak menjadikannya orang yang diberi kebebasan seperti Park Jimin.

Untungnya, Min Yoongi tidak memintanya untuk dilayani-nya juga —Jungkook sedang dalam mood buruk terlebih perutnya yang selalu sakit tiba-tiba.

Kandungannya akan selalu terasa nyeri jika ia stress.

Tetapi sepertinya suaminya itu sudah mendapat pelayanan dari istri pertamanya, bau tubuh jimin yang ditau-nya terhirup oleh hidung tajamnya, ditambah ada bercak merah yang menghiasi kulit pucat selangka-nya.

"Lorraine..."

Jungkook sedikit terkesiap dari posisinya; berada dipelukan Yoongi dengan kepala yang disenderkan pada dada bidang suaminya, keluar dari lamunannya kala mendengar suara Yoongi yang setengah berbisik.

Mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat pada suaminya yang sama tengah menatap dirinya. "Aneh sekali... Lama ia tak mengabarimu dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghubungimu?"

Pandangan mata Yoongi menusuk.

Jungkook tak menyukainya, ia merasa sedang terintimidasi.

"ia Sepupuku. Tentu ia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku Daddy! Kau tahu bukan aku dan Lorrie tidak memiliki siapapun lagi selain satu sama lain"

Min Yoongi mengangguk mengerti lagi.

 _ **Yah, Min Yoongi tahu semua tentang kerabat jungkook terlebih Eomma dan Mama-Nya Jungkook bersahabat sedari kecil. Sangat dekat hingga melewati batas wajar.**_

 _ **Min Yoongi tahu semua mengenai keluarga Jungkook apalagi dari pihak mama-nya, sebab keduanya masihlah terikat dari silsilah keluarga pihak Ibu-Nya.**_

"setelah sekian tahun? Ia tak pernah menghubungimu. baby... kupikir kau yang menghubunginya?"

Tersentak kaget sesaat, Jungkook kemudian tersenyum kecut. "ia saudariku yang tersisa. Dan tentu aku mengkhawatirkannya", Iris malamnya diarahkannya pada tangan kanannya yang ditempatkan-nya juga pada dada suaminya. Perubahan jari-jari kurusnya sangat jelas terlihat; jari Jungkook menggemuk.

"kenapa Daddy peduli? Kupikir... Ia sudah menjadi orang asing bagimu"

Kembali Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya pada Min Yoongi yang masih sama seperti tadi, menatapnya _intens_.

Wajah _Stoic-_ nya dilukiskan _Smirk_ dingin, netra tajam yang dilayangkannya kian terasa mengancam. "kau seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu. Apa kau menjadikan dirimu seorang pengkhianat?"

Min Yoongi tidak disebut Genius jika tidak tanpa alasan.

IQ nya berada diatas rata-rata. Kata para Dokter yang pernah memeriksanya saat kecil dulu, dengan IQ yang bernilai tinggi seperti itu, ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ada dipikirannya untuk dibuat kenyataan.

 ** _Sama seperti sepupu cantiknya Jungkook._**

Jeon Jungkook mengangguk kecil paham, "harusnya, aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari kertas berisi perceraianku dengan Daddy sampai sakit kepala begini... _itu ada ditanganmu_ "

Namun, Jungkook juga bukan orang yang bodoh, meski beberapa waktu terakhir ini ia seringkali ceroboh.

Ia memang tidak pintar, setidaknya ia selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri **Cerdik**. Sebab itulah Se-Genius apapun sepupunya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuannya,

— **termasuk menyingkirkan orang yang membayangi Sepupu-Nya itu lalu menempatkannya di neraka.**

Jungkook mengutuk keteledorannya kali ini.

 _Oh... Sakit kepala dan stressnya tak ada gunanya, pikirnya prihatin_. Mencari kesana-kemari lembar kertas dengan kefrustasian yang sia-sia.

"kita lahir dalam silsilah keluarga yang sama dan didoktrin dengan hal yang sama pula", Min Yoongi tidak pernah tahu sosok seperti apa kesayangannya ini saat sebelum ingatannya menghilang.

Apakah akan sama Manja-Nya dengan Jungkook yang menjadi Milik-Nya selama ini?

Jungkook menutupi kegugupan dari kegelisahannya saat jari-jari dingin kurus suaminya membelai permukaan wajahnya. Menekan rasa takutnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

Jelas ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya.

"tidak ada kata Maaf. Dan mereka yang menjadi pengkhianat maupun penghalang, harus disingkirkan segera !"

"Daddy tentu tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku. _Aku bagian dari FAMILY_ !"

Terkekeh menanggapi kekhawatiran istri keduanya, Min Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi bulatnya. "tentu tidak.. karena aku takkan bisa menyakitimu sayangku. Peraturan itu harus diubah, aku telah membuat aturanku sendiri Baby... dan tentu juga kau bisa berada disisiku dan menggapai semuanya, lalu mengembalikan Kejayaan JEON dengan mendapatkan setengah dari apa yang kumiliki"

Apa yang ditawarkan Min Yoongi padanya saat ini, mengingatkan Jungkook pada pertemuan keduanya yang semakin sering dulu, saat ia masih menjadi pelacur.

Dan Min Yoongi mengiminginya kehidupan disurga yang ketika itu tak bisa ditolaknya, tatkala suaminya ini memintanya untuk menjadikannya mainannya.

Jeon Jungkook yang haus materi.

"Tidakkah apapun yang kutawarkan menarik?"

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menginginkan kekuasaan dihidupnya? Jeon Jungkook bukan salah satunya begitupun suaminya yang tak melepaskan senyum miringnya saat ini.

Min Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar, "temui pengacaramu dan berikan padaku berkas asli yang ada di Map Merah itu, Baby... maka, aku akan memaafkanmu"

Padangan mata mengasihani yang diberi Jungkook padanya, membuatnya ingin murka yang tengah ditahan Ego-Nya habis-habis an.

Min Yoongi membenci tatapan itu, Iris malam yang sama dengan langit biru yang dulu pernah menatapnya pura-pura kasihan dihadapan semua orang.

"Daddy tidak hanya seorang Otoriter, _bukan?_ tapi juga seorang Diktator yang kejam. Itu membuatku teringat mengenai sejarah akan seorang Raja yang Lalim. Bagaimana ada makhluk yang tidak mempunyai nurani sepertimu?"

"Hum, Begitukah? Lalu katakan apa bedanya aku dan kedua orangtuamu?"

Jungkook menahan dirinya yang ingin membunuh Min Yoongi, _**Beraninya ia...**_

"Dan Baby-ku ini mengingatkanku akan wanita-wanita pendamping Sang Raja serakah, yang ingin ikut berkuasa. Untuk saat ini, sayangku ini mengingatkan Daddy-Nya dengan sosok Ratu Anna Boleyn. Hampir terlihat sama bukan?"

 **Yang benar saja!** Mana mau Jeon Jungkook disamakan dengan seorang wanita.

Terlebih dengan Ratu Anna Boleyn, istri dari Raja HENRY VIII yang juga Permasyuri Inggris pertama yang dihukum mati didepan umum,

—akibat tuduhan pengkhianatan dimana; Sang Ratu menjalin hubungan dengan Adik Kandungnya sendiri demi mendapatkan seorang Putera.

Jika mau disamakan, Jungkook akan lebih senang menyamakan dirinya dengan para pangeran tampan yang akan menduduki Tahta dan membawa Kejayaan dikerajaannya sendiri atau seorang Raja yang menaklukkan Dunia; _Seperti Alexander The Great mungkin? Pikirnya melantur_.

Kali ini Jungkook mengalunkan tawa kecilnya dengan nada yang dibuatnya setengah manja. "aku kira Daddy ku ini akan menemaniku semalaman untuk berbagi kasih", binarnya dalam sekejab berubah menjadi binar nakal yang tengah merajuk. "aku merindukan Daddy yang memanjaku", rengeknya.

Min Yoongi mendengus geli, inilah Jeon Jungkook-Nya, Peliharaan-Nya yang telah kembali.

"baiklah, ceritakan padaku sesuatu... kisah-kisah yang menyenangkanku seperti dulu Baby"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, memulai ceritanya dengan Antusias, melupakan kelelahannya diawal.

Jungkook adalah sebuah pencerita yang hebat, kisah apapun yang didongengkannya akan selalu tampak nyata dan membuat pendengarnya tak bosan.

—Sejarah adalah kesukaannya, sebab dari situlah ia belajar mengenai kehidupan.

Bagaimana sejak dulu keserakahan akan harta, ambisi untuk tahta juga cinta yang membutakan selalu menjadi kejatuhan, tidak hanya bagi pemimpin tapi juga sebuah istana kerajaan yang dibangunnya.

 _Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraannya_ , pikirnya.

Jungkook tak sanggup membalas tekanan yang diberi suaminya dengan otaknya yang semerawut. Tak mampu memikirkan jalan keluar apapun; buntu.

Daripada nanti ia malah berkata yang tidak disukai suami gilanya dan menyebabkannya terjatuh kedasar jurang kematian pula. Ia akan dengan senang hati memilih mengalah.

Satu hal yang menenangkan hatinya, Min Yoongi mempunyai kelemahan besar; Hatinya yang jika sudah mencinta akan membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Jungkook tidak harus takut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

" _aku menyukai ini"_

" _really?"_

 _Min Yoongi menatap skeptis lelaki yang pada akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya, setelah 3 tahun ia mengejarnya tanpa mengenal lelah._

" _aku suka berada disini...", tutur Park Jimin._

 _Memandangi taman Bangpo Hangang Park yang lumayan ramai dipijaki sebagian turis dan orang-orang yang bertamasya mini dengan tikar yang digelar; menikmati air pancuran tak jauh dari tempatnya bersantai dan langit siang hari yang cerah._

 _Bagian dari dirinya merindukan masa lalu akan seseorang yang takkan pernah menggenggam tangannya lagi._

 _ **Banpo Hangang Park, akan selalu menjadi tempat yang disukainya.**_

 _Ia menikmati berada disini. Begitupun saat ini, bersama Min Yoongi, merayakan hari kelulusannya juga kencan pertamanya sebagai Pacar-Nya._

 _Akhirnya, ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari perasaan dicintai dan dibutuhkan. Rasa sepi direlung hatinya yang pernah diisi pemuda dengan senyum kelinci dulu kini akan diterangi kembali._

 _Angin lembut menyapa permukaan wajah-nya._

 _Ingin rasanya Jimin menangis kala genggaman tangan yang diberi Yoongi mengerat, ia merasa beruntung, kesenangan dari getaran aneh yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan senyum cerah diwajahnya yang kian berseri._

 _Batinnya mengucapkan Doa tiada henti pada Tuhan yang mendengar tangis dari kehampaan dijiwanya; Obat dari penderitaannya tengah berada disampingnya._

 _Makhluk yang Tuhan kirim untuk menjaganya._

 _Tidak ada benar ataupun salah dalam cinta, Jimin harap Tuhan tidak murka padanya sebab ia menyalahi_ _ **Kodrat-Nya**_ _. Terlebih ia mencintai min yoongi diatas segalanya,_

— _Cinta yang begitu besar, lebih besar daripada cintanya pada_ _ **Sang Penguasa Pemilik Semesta**_ _._

 _Jika Eomma-Nya tahu, pastilah beliau akan kecewa mendengarnya._

 _Bukan karena cintanya bertempat pada yang berjenis sama dengannya._

 _Tetapi karena ia yang menaruhkan seluruh harapan hidupnya pada seorang manusia yang pada Hakiki-Nya makhluk yang dikaruniai kelebihan dan kekurangan sama sepertinya._

 _Dan ia menggantikan Posisi_ _ **NYA**_ _dihatinya._

 _Jimin tahu ia bersalah. Ia berharap Tuhan mau mengerti, pria dingin disampingnya ini menyelamatkannya dari kegelapannya._

 _Perasaan kagum yang dipunyainya semenjak pertama kali melihatnya, kemudian hadir kembali dihidupnya saat ia sudah tak luat lagi menjalani kemeranaannya._

 _Min Yoongi alasan keduanya untuk tetap bertahan, berpijak ditanah bumi selain Eomma-Nya. Menahannya agar tidak terbang kelangit secepat yang dulu ia ingin._

" _Hyung tidak menyukainya?"_

" _Kau harus tahu ini Chim, sebab saat ini kau tidak hanya akan menjadi kekasihku saja, tapi juga... calon istriku",_

 _Jimin menahan sekuat tenaga rona yang kemungkinan akan mengubah warna wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat busuk._

 _Senyum miring dingin Yoongi sengaja ditampilkan untuk menggoda Jimin. "aku membenci keramaian, suara memekik teriakan dari orang-orang... itu, menggangguku"_

" _Jadi... Hyung tidak suka aku ajak kesini?"_

 _Min Yoongi menggumam tak jelas, matanya menyipit memandang Jimin dengan tampilan pura-pura berfikir. "Umm, karena kau yang mengajaknya... Dan selama itu Park Jimin, tidak peduli itu tempat ramai atau neraka sekalipun, aku akan selalu menyukainya. Selama itu pula dapat membuat malaikat indah sepertimu senang bersamaku dan tersenyum lebar saat berduaan denganku"_

 _Jimin melepaskan pandangan matanya, menatap liar apapun yang bisa nerta coklatnya temukan, guna menghindari iris bening Yoongi yang memantulkan bayangan wajah malu-malu dirinya._

 _Min Yoongi terkekeh senang melihat gestur kekasihnya._

 _Sebenarnya, ia mengharapkan Jimin akan meminta dirinya untuk merayakan hari kelulusannya dengan dibuatkan pesta untuknya dan mengundang teman-teman yang pernah menghinannya untuk diberikan pembalasan._

 _Itu akan menjadi sebuah perayaan balas dendam yang menyenangkan malaikatnya._

 _Tapi yah, semenjak pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum meski tengah di Bullying, Yoongi tahu ia berbeda. Atau mungkin terlalu baik hati yang hampir terlihat bodoh?_

 _Pernah ia bertanya, apakah pernah Jimin berniat membalas perlakuan kejam yang menyakitinya? Tapi balasannya hanya senyuman yang biasa ditampilkan kesehariaan-nya._

 _Jika tidak, mungkin akan merayakannya dengan pergi berlibur keluar kota, dan jikalau Jimin memang mau berlibur, yoongi akan menawarkan berlibur ke Luar Negeri sekaligus, ia juga ingin merayakan Hari Jadian keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih; mendatangi tempat-tempat indah untuk beromantis kemudian saling menunjukkan perasaan cinta dengan sentuhan hangat tak terlupakan._

 _Baiklah, ini hanya pikiran Min Yoongi saja yang terlalu kejauhan._

 _Park Jimin seharusnya kebal, pemuda dingin yang kata semua anak berhati Es ini, selalu menjadi sosok perayu ulung jika bersamanya; pandai berkata-kata manis._

— _hal itu pulalah yang membuat ia terjatuh kian dalam._

" _Hentikkan Hyung!", Jimin berucap masih tidak mau memandang kekasihnya._

" _Wae? Ahh, kau merona Love", dengan Jahil jari telunjuk pucatnya menekan-nekan pelan pipi merah Jimin._

 _Min Yoongi gemas, rasanya ingin mencubit pipi kenyalnya dengan keras._

" _Hyung!", Jimin berkata, berteriak malu._

 _Menyingkirkan jari Yoongi dipipi kanannya. Meliriknya sebentar lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya._

 _Yoongi tertawa melihatnya, apalagi jimin tengah mempout bibirnya; membuatnya terlihat semakin imut._

 _Sungguh sayang ini ditempat umum, ingin sekali ia menerkam Mochi-Nya sekarang juga._

 _Jimin suka tawa merdu Yoongi, terdengar sangat indah._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kenapa mencintaiku?", Jimin bertanya, menatap ingin tahu pada kekasihnya yang menghentikan tawanya._

" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"_

 _Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak. Hyung tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mengapa Hyung bisa mencintaiku?"_

" _Haruskah aku menjelaskan alasannya? Apa itu begitu penting bagimu? Aku mencintaimu dan itu cukup membuktikan mengapa aku ingin bersamamu, Chim. Tidak perlu ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang"_

 _Jimin terdiam beberapa saat. Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi memang benar adanya._

 _Hanya saja ia juga menginginkan alasan, dari awal Min Yoongi mengatakan menyukainya tiba-tiba, lalu memaksa untuk bersamanya, tak pernah Min Yoongi mengatakan alasan mengapa menginginkannya._

 _Seharusnya perlakuan Min Yoongi cukup menjelaskannya,_

— _Min Yoongi siswa berprestasi, seorang Genius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata yang harusnya bisa lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atasnya dengan cepat, anak pindahan dari Jerman yang menjadi kakak kelasnya._

 _Tapi saat Min Yoongi menyatakan cinta padanya, yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak naik kelas dan menolak Akserelasi hanya agar dapat seangkatan dengannya._

 _Mengikutinya dan menjadi penjaga-nya. Membalas anak-anak yang ingin menyakitinya._

 _Namun tetap saja ia penasaran; Park Jimin bukanlah anak yang spesial, ia tidak indah apalagi cantik seperti anak perempuan yang terus mengelilingi Yoongi; yang tak pernah digubris nya sebab Yoongi Hyung pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia jijik pada kaum Hawa, dan Min Yoongi juga tidak pernah mengatakan_ _alasannya._

 _Intinya Park Jimin hanya penasaran, ingin tahu mengapa Yoongi bisa mencintai anak biasa-biasa sepertinya._

 _Min Yoongi paham dari tampilan Jimin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya._

 _Tersenyum kecut, haruskah ia beritahu alasan awalnya ia ingin bersama Jimin sebelum akhirnya rasa sukanya muncul seiringnya waktu?_ _ **Jelas, itu tidak mungkin!**_

 _Ia tidak mau mengungkit masa kelamnya dengan kisah menyakitkan yang menghancurkannya dulu sebelum menemukan Jimin; perlahan menyembuhkan lukanya._

 _Perempuan iblis yang terus menjadi bayang-bayang dihidupnya telah berhenti menghantuinya. Perasaannya telah berubah beku dulu karenanya dan ia harus menyingkirkannya._

" _hati yang dipenuhi kegelapan..._ _ **Du bist mein Heiler Chim. die zwei Menschen, die gleichermaßen verletzt sind, werden sich gegenseitig verletzen, um die Gefühle des anderen zu behandeln und zu verstehen**_ _(kau penyembuhku chim. kedua orang yang sama terlukanya akan sakit hati bisa saling mengobati dan mengerti perasaan satu sama lain)."_

 _Jimin memandangnya bingung, ia pernah diajari Hase-Nya dulu bahasa asal Mama-Nya dilahirkan, namun ia masih tidak bisa mengerti juga._

 _Ia tak paham apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. "Hah?"_

 _Senyum hangat dan tatapan lembut terpatri diwajah pucatnya, memandang sayang kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu Chim dan selamanya aku ingin bersamamu, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu"._

 _Yoongi membawa tubuhnya yang sama-sama terduduk dirumput hijau kedalam pelukannya, begitu erat. Bibir tipisnya menciumi pucuk kepalanya lama, sembari menghirup aroma manis buah-buahan disurai coklat yang menjadi mahkotanya._

 _..._

 _Lama-lama Min Yoongi terbiasa ditempat ini, meski wajah nya terkesan malas tapi ia menikmati waktu berduaannya bersama kekasihnya._

 _Sedang Jimin disisinya tengah memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah, Jimin suka warna biru._

 _Hase-Nya sangat mengagumi warna indah langit, meski tidak menjadikannya warna favoritnya, namun itu justru membuat Jimin jadi menyukai biru._

 _Dia yang masih memiliki posisi berharga dihidupnya, apapun yang disukainya dulu akan menjadi favoritnya juga._

— _Jimin ingin menjadi orang yang mengerti sepenuhnya Hase-Nya._

 _Ekspresi wajahnya menyendu, "aku suka warna Biru Hyung... itu warna yang sangat indah, cantik dan menenangkan", tuturnya pelan._

 _Yoongi yang mendengarnya seketika membatu sesaat._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?"_

" _aku membencinya!", gumamnya dengan bisikan yang tak dapat didengar Jimin._

" _Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hyung?", Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, kembali bertanya._

 _Ia seperti mendengar kekasihnya berbicara._

 _Yoongi menaikkan alisnya satu, menggeleng pelan. "tidak"_

" _Eh, Benarkah? Aku seperti mendengar Hyung berkata sesuatu"_

 _Min yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya._

 _Mungkin saja itu hanya pendengarannya yang bermasalah, Jimin tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing._

" _Hyung, Apa warna kesukaanmu?", Jimin kembali bertanya kali ini dengan rasa penasaran yang nyata._

" _Hitam", balasnya simple._

 _Jimin cemberut karenanya, sifat asli kekasihnya yang acuh tak acuh sudah kembali. "tidak menarik!"_

 _Lalu kemudian pikiran Jimin kembali melayang pada kenangan yang tak bisa dihilangkannya, warna biru yang kian mengingatkan segalanya._

 _Saat itu perempuan cantik yang sekilas wajahnya mirip dengan tuan muda tersayangnya datang berkunjung._

 _Semua orang di mansion menyambutnya, dan jimin yang tidak diperbolehkan keluar apalagi menginjak ruang utama Mansion akan bersembunyi mengawasi apa yang terjadi dari jauh, menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan kala Hase-Nya ikut menyambutnya, Hase-Nya akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan anak itu dibandingkan dengannya._

 _Selalu ada perasaan dimana sebagian dari Jimin tak suka karena iri tapi disisi lain juga takut, padahal perempuan itu hanya berumur lebih muda dari Hase-Nya._

 _Anak perempuan yang sama seperti Nyonya Besarnya, dan Jimin tahu akan mengambil Hase-Nya menjauh darinya._

 _Jimin juga masih ingat wajah bahagia Hase-Nya, tersenyum lebar kala perempuan itu membawa sekuntum bunga hutan cantik yang hanya hidup diwilayah Eropa._

 _ **Blue Bells**_ _,_

 _Bunga lonceng biru kesukaan Hase-Nya. bermaknakan_ _keteguhan_ _hati_ _, rasa syukur dan kasih yang kekal_ _. Berwarna biru-lebih pada keunguan dan tumbuh bermekaran dihutan pada awal tahun april sampai akhir bulan juni,_

— _Hase-Nya selalu berkata jikalau ia mencintai Blue Bells sebab disitulah tempat para peri berkumpul._

 _Katanya jika liburan pulang ke Jerman atau main-main ke Negara Inggris, ia akan selalu mengunjungi hutan bunga Blue Bells mekar; ia ingin melihat para peri untuk menyampaikan permohonannya agar terkabul._

 _Dan kemudian Jimin pun akan berharap agar ia bisa melihat langsung hutan para peri tinggal saat bunga Blue Bells bermekaran._

 _Sebenarnya, alasan utama Hase-Nya menyukai Blue Bells ialah perempuan itu, anak dari saudari kembar Mama-Nya._

 _Apapun yang disukai anak perempuan itu akan disukai Hase-Nya, begitupun sebaliknya. Anehnya, Jimin pun ikut-ikutan, ia sangat menyayangi Hase-Nya, jadi dipikirannya apapun kesukaan Hase-Nya adalah kesukaannya pula._

 _Mengenang semua itu tanpa sadar mengubah Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sendu, tapi masih dengan senyum yang setia tercetak dibibir cherry-nya._

 _Ia merindukannya, bagaimanapun juga..._

 _Jimin takkan berhenti berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, kecerobohannya dari tindakkan refleks telah melayangkan korban._

 _Ia akan selalu memohon agar keajaiban itu datang pada Hase-Nya, Jimin sungguh menyesal. Hase-nya bagian dari dirinya yang disayangi dan dipercayainya,_

— _yang harusnya ia balas adalah kedua orangtuanya yang kejam._

 _Dan karenanya Jimin harus merelakan Eomma yang menanggung semuanya._

 _Jika perempuan itu tahu apa yang diperbuat itu sebenarnya salahnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

 _Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu memenuhi kekalutannya, Park Jimin tidak mau berakhir seperti anjing korban kekesalannya ketika tanpa sengaja jimin melihatnya, anak anjing Jindogae lucu yang saat itu sengaja dikubur hidup-hidup dihutan dekat Mansion; tengah sekarat dengan luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya._

 _Yang pada akhirnya, aksi menguntitnya ketahuan._

 _Tidak. Jimin bukan pengkhianat, itu harusnya murni kecelakaan._

 _Jimin tidak perlu takut, selama ia tidak menyalahi aturan-nya._

 _Min Yoongi menyadarinya, perubahan tampilan dari raut Jimin. "kau kenapa sayang?"_

 _Pertanyaan Yoongi membuatnya tersentak, secara Refleks kembali memandang raut keheranan kekasihnya. "Tidak, Hyung..", menampakkan senyuman lembutnya. "Hanya mengingat sesuatu"_

" _ohh.. Apa itu Chim?"_

 _Terkekeh kecil akan rasa penasaran Yoongi,_ _ **kekasihnya, pelindungnya, semestanya**_ _._

 _Yah, saat ini Jimin sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya, ia tidak perlu takut akan siapapun yang hendak menyakitinya. Selama ada Yoongi disisinya, Jimin tak usah mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu._

 _Bersama Min Yoongi, Jimin yakin hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dihidupnya sekarang._

 _Selain itu pula, perempuan itu sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Jika itu terjadi, Hase-Nya akan menghukumnya sendiri._

" _Hyung, kau suka bunga?", tanyanya balik alih-alih menjawab._

 _Yoongi menggeleng pasti. Ia tidak menyukai lagi hal-hal yang berbau dengan itu._

 _Jimin mengerucutkan bibir merah alaminya dengan jawaban kekasih-nya itu. "kau tahu Hyung... Aku menyukai bunga Blue Bells. Hyung kan sudah lama tinggal di Jerman, pasti disana Hyung juga sering menjumpai bunga itukan? Warna-nya sangat indah ya, meski itu bunga hutan tapi kecantikan-nya lebih memukau dibandingkan bunga hias mawar sekalipun, harumnya sangat khas; manis dan aku suka itu. Bunga yang hebat, kudengar banyak para Profesor yang menggunakan bunga itu untuk pengobatan dan penelitian, sayang sekali bunga itu tidak tumbuh di Asia. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika kita bisa menikmati keindahan bunga itu di Korea juga. Hyung setuju kan denganku?", Jimin menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa ditanya._

 _Terlalu sibuk dengan perkataannya sendiri, sampai ia tidak menyadari raut Yoongi menggelap._

 _Jari-jari dari kedua tangan pucatnya kian pias akibat kepalan kuat tangannya sendiri._

 _Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya perlahan memerah, emosi yang coba ditahannya terus meminta diluapkan. Bayangan akan seseorang yang suatu hari nanti akan dibunuhnya kembali muncul._

" _TIDAK!", nada suara Yoongi sedikit meninggi marah._

 _Jimin terlonjak kaget, matanya melebar melihat kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan aura dingin._

" _Hh-Hyuung..."_

" _Dengar Park Jimin, aku benci apapun yang berhubungan dengan biru langit, kau boleh menyukainya hanya jangan mengatakan apapun tentang betapa indahnya warna langit itu! dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai bunga iblis itu! untuk itu ganti bunga kesukaanmu dengan mawar saja, itu akan lebih menyenangkanku... sebab aku akan lebih mencintaimu jika kau menyukai mawar berduri yang berdarah dibandingkan blue bells yang penuh racun!", Bentaknya dengan nada yang tampak seperti mengancam._

 _Min Yoongi pertama kalinya menunjukkan sifat seperti ini dihadapan Jimin, ini membuatnya tak nyaman entah bagaimana tapi membuatnya takut juga._

— _Persis seperti sepupu Hase-Nya disaat mengeluarkan ancamannya dulu._

 _Sehingga Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan jemarinya yang meremas erat tikar dibawahnya._

 _Matanya yang awas memandang tak percaya pada kekasih yang tak pernah sekalipun bersikap kasar padanya._

 _Menghela nafasnya, Min Yoongi memejamkan netranya. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan, Jimin, kekasihnya ini, makhluk lembut yang ia tahu takkan suka dengan sikapnya barusan._

 _Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya._

" _Maaf Chim", suaranya kembali lembut, membuka maniknya dan menampilkan pandangan menyesal._

" _aku... memiliki trauma dengan_ _ **Blue Bells**_ _. Jadi maafkan aku, jika kau kaget akan sikapku barusan yang membentakmu", jelasnya, sarat akan nada sesal._

 _Melihat penyesalan dalam diri Yoongi membuat Jimin yang jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai kekasihnya, itu yang kemudian Jimin sadari._

 _Ini salahnya, batinnya berkata._

 _Ia tidak mengetahui jikalau Yoongi, pelindungnya itu memiliki trauma yang Jimin yakini sangatlah berat mengenai bunga kesukaannya. Betapa bodohnya ia berkata semaunya tanpa memikirkan apa kekasihnya itu suka atau tidak._

 _Perasaan bersalah melandanya karenannya._

 _Permintaan maaf tulus Yoongi yang harusnya diucapkannya, membuat matanya menyayu sedih. "Tidak ini bukan salah Hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf", katanya disertai gelengan kecil. "maafkan aku yang tidak mengetahui apapun mengenaimu Hyung"_

 _Min Yoongi tersenyum, menipiskan jarak antara keduanya dan melayangkan kecupan di keningnya._

" _tidak masalah, Mochiku sayang"_

 _Matanya yang sesaat tertutup kembali dibuka nya, membalas senyum sayang kekasinya. "mulai saat ini, aku hanya menyukai Mawar Merah hyung... itu bunga favoritku kini"_

 _Dan jimin mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa didekap kekasihnya lagi._ _ **Min Yoongi menyukai kekasih penurutnya ini.**_

 _ia semakin mencintainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melahap habis makanan malamnya dijam 3 dini hari. Mendongeng hingga mulutnya kering ternyata dapat mendatangkan rasa lapar.

Para pelayan dibagian dapur terpaksa Min Yoongi bangunkan lewat bell yang ada dikamar istri keduanya yang juga dipasangnya diseluruh kamar utama dan kamar tamu; 10 tombol bulat kecil ditempelkan ditembok atas meja nakan kiri samping ranjang king size-nya, bell yang terhubung dengan kamar para pelayan yang berbeda tugas-nya.

Dan harus sigap melayani dijam kapapun jika dipanggil.

Min Yoongi selalu terhibur dengan cara makan istri keduanya.

"daddy... dulu setiap saat kau sering memberiku syair manis untuk menyenangkanku. Aku merindukannya, biarkan aku mendengar pujianmu kembali Daddy", pinta Jungkook yang mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu.

Makanan juga cemilan yang dibawakan pelayannya sudah habis tanpa sisa, hanya meninggalkan piring kotor.

Min Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pemuda yang mendapat gelar istri keduanya, dari pikirannya yang menerawang jauh _**ke**_ _**masa lalunya kala ia masih kanak-kanak**_.

Berfikir sesaat sebelum mulai,

"sang penguasa hatiku, pemilik cintaku, kekasih tersayangku

Oh, _Jeon Jungkookku..._

Malaikatku yang penuh dosa, bidadari tercantikku

Aku, sang pemuja mu yang buta...

Hatiku terperangkap asa...

Jiwaku telah meninggalkan raga...

sihir apa yang kau gunakan?

keindahan macam apa yang Tuhan beri padamu?

Kesempurnaan yang mematikanku..

Sayangku, malaikat pencabut nyawaku, Jeon Jungkookku...

Lihatlah, pendosa ini kembali mendamba,

Suara dan tawamu mengalun dalam nyanyian surga

Cantikku, priaku yang penuh tawa

Kesedihanmu, kesakitanku..

Tangisanmu, penderitaanku

Itu neraka, melihatmu terluka

Apa itu pelangi yang hadir setelah hujan? Seribu warna yang kau ciptakan dihidupku

Kasih dari Kebahagiaanku,

mawar merah berduriku, istanaku yang megah, Jeon Jungkookku

Gairahku, hasrat dihidupku, surga duniaku,

Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu?

Kehidupan dan kematianku telah menjadi milikmu..

Kupu-kupu ditaman bungaku...

Pendosa ini, ia selamanya ingin memenjarakanmu..

Malamku, cahaya rembulanku, bintang kejoraku

Mengapa kau terlahir? Dari langit manakah kau berasal ?

Kesayanganku, Musim semiku, surga duniawiku..

Jeon jungkookku

pria nakalku, manjaku, kesenanganku,

Mata yang menenggelamkanku, wajah yang menenangkanku, milikku tersayang..."

Jungkook membuka matanya yang tertutup saat Min Yoongi menuruti permintaannya, kembali mengalunkan syair yang diam-diam disukainya, yang dulu sering dilantunkan suaminya untuk memujinya, memberitahunya seberapa besar Min Yoongi mencintainya.

—kala Yoongi tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai peliharaannya.

Tertawa geli beberapa saat untuk kata-kata manis yang selalu menggelitik hatinya dulu. Saat semuanya tidak menjadi sekacau ini.

Mengambil tangan pucatnya untuk Jungkook genggam dan mengelusnya lembut. _Dingin_. Kulit suaminya terasa seperti _ice_. Ikut membekukan telapak tangan Jungkook hingga kehatinya.

"itu manis sekali Daddy... aku selalu menyukainya, membuatku merasa seakan aku adalah orang yang teristimewa dan benar-benar tulus dicintai"

Min yoongi menampilkan _smirk_ kecilnya. Wajahnya yang juga dingin tampak kian seksi. "jelas kau harus menyukainya, Daddy mu ini hanya menciptakan puisi indah itu untukmu seorang"

Jungkook terdiam; jelas tau apa yang dikatakan Min Yoongi itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Dulu, saat ia _**'Jungkook yang tak ingat apapun'**_ tinggal satu atap di Manor Utama keluarga MIN, Jimin sering menceritakan padanya sebagai kedua orang asing yang mengikat diri dalam jalinan sahabat baru,

—Bagaimana manisnya Min Yoongi dalam berkata-kata membuat hati Jimin berdetak kencang dengan wajah berseri-seri dan semu malu-malu yang timbul.

Mengungkapkan betapa romantisnya seorang Min Yoongi dibalik wajah sedingin salju dibulan Desember.

Dihadapan semua orang Min Yoongi tak lebih dianggap sebagai seorang Monster, pria Otoriter yang segala ucapannya mutlak tak terbantah. Tegas dan tak mengenal ampun. Berbanding terbalik jika dihadapan seseorang yang dikasihinya, Min Yoongi bisa menjadi pria hangat dan bisa dibilang tampak bodoh, seorang pemuja cinta.

Terkadang Jungkook akan selalu menerka-nerka, sosok seperti apa Min Yoongi itu?

Terhadap Jimin, tak pernah sekalipun Yoongi menampakkan amarah yang bagaikan iblis.

Bersikap lembut dengan nada yang mengalun penuh kasih. Menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

Min Yoongi memang mencintai pemuda yang berstatus kakak tirinya itu dengan tulus, menginginkannya sepenuh hatinya.

 _Lalu mengapa Min Yoongi mengkhianati-nya?_

Tidak ada yang kebetulan didunia ini, juga pertemuan keduanya kala dibar saat itu. Min Yoongi yang menjadi pelanggannya.

Dan sekarang Jungkook mengerti mengapa Yoongi bisa sangat membencinya dengan sangat dulu.

Tapi sepertinya _**'terobsesi'**_ bukanlah hal yang direncanakan Min Yoongi untuknya.

Apa mungkin terlalu membenci seseorang bisa mendatangkan perasaan sebaliknya?

Perlakuan kasarnya yang menganggap ia tak lebih dari binatang peliharaannya perlahan berubah lembut, kata-kata racunnya pun berubah menjadi madu.

Setiap malam mulai menyenangkan hati hitamnya dengan kasih, semakin memanjakannya dengan mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Hingga Jungkook pernah berniat memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya dan menyingkirkan Jimin untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri; Jungkook ingin hidup dengan nyaman dan Min Yoongi mampu mengembalikkan hidupnya layaknya dulu.

Lucu rasanya Jungkook tiap kali merenungkan dirinya saat ini.

Apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan jika mengetahui putera yang di didik-nya dengan keras menjadi serendah ini? Bersujud dibawah kaki orang lain?

Pelacur yang dirawat Min Yoongi.

Pastilah ia akan mendapat murka, terlebih dari mendiang Kakek pihak Mama-Nya!

Jeon Jungkook mengutuk Kim Taehyung _lagi,_ jika bisa ia ingin terus hilang ingatan. Tidak mengetahui apa-apa rasanya lebih baik, daripada mengingat kenangan menyakitkan yang menghantuinya.

Tak perlu lagi menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang dulu, menyembunyikan diri sebagai HASE seorang anak manja dan egois didepan para pelayan juga orang luar; termasuk Mausie-Nya yang memberinya ketulusan tanpa pamrih.

 **Mausie-Nya**...

Sampai kapanpun Jungkook tak bisa memungkiri dirinya jikalau Jimin akan selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

Mungkin inilah yang ditakutkan Mama-Nya selama hidupnya, Bagaimana Mausie-Nya dapat menjadi awal kehancurannya.

Genggaman ditangannya mengerat, Jungkook menatap heran pada Yoongi yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi. "kau terdiam..."

"Humm? Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu Daddy"

Min Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya, merasa penasaran apa yang memenuhi isi pikiran istri keduanya.

Tetapi alih-alih menanyakan lamunannya, ia memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya. Melanjutkan pembicaraannya diawal dengan bualan madunya. "katakan sang malamku, bulan yang menyinari gelapku, permataku, siapa kau? Dari surga mana tempatmu terjatuh dalam pelukanku, _huh_?"

Pengelihatannya tampak memblur, netra malamnya menampilkan kehampaan saat membuat kontak dengan mata tajamnya, ada perasaan tak terungkap yang min yoongi sadari jelas tengah ditutupi Jungkook dengan pandangan yang kembali menerawang.

"Aku?... Aku, Jeon Jungkook.. Budakmu, Peliharaanmu yang kau ambil dari neraka berbalut surga dunia, tempat dimana para pendosa berada"

 _ **Jeon jungkook, pemuda yang berulangkali bangkit dari kematiannya dan telah berhenti berharap, pemuda ambisius yang kehilangan keyakinannya dari cinta dan membiarkan jiwanya menghitam.**_

 _ **Takkan ada lagi tangisan mengiringi dikedua pipinya dari sebuah penyesalannya.**_

Min Yoongi melepas kontak mata-nya, memilih memandang jendela kamar istri keduanya dari tempatnya setengah berbaring, yang tidak tertutupi tirai; menampilkan kegelapan malam yang diterangi cahaya lampu luar.

Ia tersenyum dingin mendengarnya.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, seorang petarung, menantang takdir yang memberinya penderitaan.**_

 _ **Bertahan dan terus bertahan demi menggapai apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda yang akan tertawa diakhir melihat para musuhnya hancur, membalas sakitnya dengan api yang membakar hingga hangus tanpa sisa.**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook yang terlahir kembali menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat. Yang berfikir untuk membuat semua orang tunduk dibawah kuasanya.**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, pemuda malang yang sudah kehilangan segalanya dan bersumpah akan mengembalikan kejayaan keluarganya kembali.**_

"Jeon Jungkook, yang nafas kehidupannya bukan lagi miliknya. Jungkook yang tidak memiliki kebebasan bahkan sekedar untuk merasakan segarnya angin sore yang berhembus sembari memandang langit biru yang indah dengan kaki telanjang menginjaki rumput hijau, terkurung dan membiarkan dirinya dipenjara dalam sel emas.

Aku.. Lelaki yang bernama Jeon Jungkook dan bertuankan Min Yoongi.

Mata ini, hidung ini, mulut ini, hati ini dan raga ini, telah menjadi milik Min Yoongi... _**Milikmu**_ "

Tangan kanannya mengelus Afeksi pada perutnya yang membengkak. Tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ada janin yang hidup dirahim-nya.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook, yang kini telah menghapus kenangan kelam dimasa lalunya, membunuh HASE dalam dirinya dan membebaskan diri dari bayang-bayang serta Doktrin yang diterapkan dipemikiran kritisnya.**_

 _ **Pria yang mencoba belajar memaafkan dan berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, yang akan menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu untuk anak yang dilahirkannya nanti.**_

 _ **Dan saat ini tak menginginkan apapun lagi selain kedamaian hatinya.**_

" **Milikmu,** yang ingin tubuh bekunya dihangatkan mentari pagi dan iris malamnya dipenuhi bintang harapan kejora. Milikmu yang ingin merasakan lagi kebahagiaan, menata ulang hidupnya yang berantakan dan kembali bersinar cerah dengan senyum penuh keceriaan. Milikmu yang ingin terlepas dari tali kekang yang mengikat lehernya... beritahu aku Daddy, mengapa tidak bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Selama bersama Min Yoongi, Jungkook menekan semua Ego harga dirinya yang tinggi, harus tunduk dibawah keinginannya demi mendapat perawatannya.

Seperti saat ini juga, _Lagi_ , mata malamnya menampilkan binar memohon agar pemiliknya dapat menuruti keinginannya.

"Menceraikanku itu merupakan tindakan yang bijak Daddy... Park Jimin pantas mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya"

 **Bahasan ini lagi !**

Mendengus kasar menanggapinya, "Pertama, Baby-ku tersayang... Aku tidak dimiliki tapi aku memiliki. Kedua, apapun yang kuinginkan harus menjadi milikku dan jika aku menginginkanmu juga Jimin-ie untuk hidup mendampingiku atau yang lainnya, maka harus dipastikan kalian bersamaku tanpa perlawanan _lagi_. Ketiga, aku memutuskan apa yang aku mau dan aku tidak mau berdebat untuk apa yang harus atau tidak untuk ku lakukan. Belajarlah mengerti itu semua!"

Tawa kecil mengalun keluar dari bibir delimanya, Min Yoongi dengan segala keegoisannya.

"Lalu, Apa bisa Daddy menghancurkan hati Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya? Dia memberimu maaf, mencintaimu sangat walau bersamamu terasa menyakitkan. Berusaha memberimu keturunan untuk memenuhi keinginan Appa dan Eomma. Katakan mengapa Daddy? Apa pantas cinta tulusnya dibalas rasa sakit dari keegoisanmu?"

Jungkook sepertinya sangat pandai dalam menyudutkannya seperti ini. membuatnya dipenuhi kebimbangan dan rasa bersalan yang dari awal sudah memupuk dihatinya untuk malaikatnya, istrinya yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku memberinya cinta yang sama besar dan tulusnya. Kau tidak tau apapun sayangku, bagaimana akupun memberinya semua apa yang menjadi keinginan juga harapannya, cinta. Kehangatan. Kesenangan. Perlindungan. Kasih sayang yang besar. begitupun yang kulakukan padamu, aku memberimu materi yang berlimpah"

Yang benar saja, Min Yoongi juga kelicikannya.

Jika ia tidak tahu apa saja isi dari Map Merah itu mungkin ia akan berfikir bahwa semua apa yang diberikan Min Yoongi padanya itu murni kekuasan yang suatu hari nanti akan dimilikinya sebagai anak satu-satunya, _**Pewaris Utama.**_

Pada kenyataannya ia lah yang membuat Min Yoongi bisa mendapatkan semua yang dimiliki keluarga MIN atau sebenarnya Kekayaan **Shcaefer Family** dalam genggaman tangannya.

Terlalu lama hilang ingatan, membuatnya tidak menyadari ada aturan dalam silsilah keluarganya yang saling terikat, doktrin yang disuntikkan sedari kanak-kanak.

Heran mengapa mendiang kakek suaminya itu tidak menyingkirkannya, hukuman yang diberikan pada Min Yoongi terlalu ringan.

Toh, nyatanya Min Yoongi pun masih menikmati uang milik perusahaan, meski mungkin hitungannya masuk sebagai bayarannya sebab ia bekerja untuk kesuksesan perusahan.

Mungkin kata pepatah itu ada benarnya, kasih sayang seorang ibu tidak terbatas. Seorang ibu bahkan rela menderita untuk anak-anaknya.

Sekarang suaminya tercinta sudah mendapatkan apa yang mungkin menurutnya adalah miliknya. Dan itu cukup membuat-nya tau, kebebasannya semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Telepas dari Min Yoongi yang terobsesi akan gairah dari hasratnya.

"aku tak mengerti Daddy, Bagaimana bisa mencintai seseorang sesakit itu? seperti Jimin yang berkorban banyak untukmu, lalu apa yang didapatnya hanyalah kehancuran?" _Sama Sepertiku Kala Bersama Taehyung..._

Min Yoongi sudah tahu dari awal, yang akan paling tersakiti nantinya ialah malikatnya, sebab itu ia merelakannya diawal untuk dilepas pergi. Menurunkan sifat serakahnya agar tidak terlalu dalam menyakiti bidadari rapuhnya.

Namun istri pertamanya memutuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan.

Yang seharusnya Mochi-Nya, cinta sucinya, tidak memutuskan penawaran yang pada akhirnya _lagi-lagi_ akan mengecewakannya.

Karena nyatanya ia menginginkan keduanya dihidupnya.

Tidak. Ini bukan karena kekuasaan yang menahan keputusannya dalam memilih salah satunya seperti apa yang Yoongi tebak pasti ada dipikiran istri keduanya, setelah melihat semua isi berkas Map Merahnya; Sebab Min Yoongi akan selalu dapat mengambil apa yang memang diharuskan menjadi miliknya, — Dia memiliki aturannya sendiri dihidupnya. Segala tentangan dari aturan yang pernah merantainya sudah musnah bersama kepergiaan kakeknya. Sekarang ia yang berkuasa. Min Yoongi ingin menciptakan **FAMILY** sendiri.

Tetapi karena itulah yang diinginkannya dalam hidupnya, bersama kedua bidadari yang menemaninya hingga renta.

Tanpa harus bersikap kejam seperti ini, apa tidak bisa keduanya mengerti?

"Park Jimin membawakan surga dan kau menciptakan neraka didalamnya. Apa itu pantas ia dapatkan? Tidak ada benar atau salah dalam cinta. Tapi melanggar sumpah setia dihadapan Tuhan merupakan suatu dosa. Jimin menjaga komitmennya dan kau membohonginya. Dia menjaga hatinya dan kau mengkhianatinya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan ikatan sucinya dan kau mau menghancurkannya kembali dengan keserakahan? Pantaskah daddy bertindak sekejam itu sedang daddy sendiri yang sering mengatakan padaku bahwa Jiminie makhluk yang rapuh?!"

Rasanya seperti Min Yoongi mendengar khotbah di Gereja. Lama-lama ia mulai muak akan bahasan yang membuat jiwanya ditekan akan dosa tak terampuni.

Kemungkinan otak kecil istri keduanya ini berpikir, kebimbangannya akan mengubah keputusannya.

"jangan mempertanyakanku Jeon Jungkook dan jangan berkata seolah kau mengetahui segalanya... Baby-ku tercinta ini bukan makhluk taat, jadi mana mungkin Baby-ku ini bisa bicara tentang tuhan? Disaat Kau telah lama meninggalkannya"

Meninggalkan **NYA**? Perkataan suaminya menohok ulu hatinya. Mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu sembari mengatur setengah duduknya diranjang, sebelah suami-nya.

"dan aku rasa Daddy pun tak tahu apapun mengenaiku, hanya karena aku tidak berdoa ditempat suci-nya dengan keras, lantas aku meninggalkan keyakinannya", berkata terengah-engah.

"jika kau mau, Daddy bisa saja mendapatkan pria atau pemuda remaja diluaran sana untuk kembali dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu. Obsesimu akanku, Perasaan semacam itu hanyalah sementara.. cepat atau lambat itu akan menjadi semu. Lebih baik lepaskan aku saat ini, itupun akan menjadi lebih mudah untukku melanjutkan hidup. Atau apa ini mengenai kandunganku?"

Min yoongi memijat keningnya yang pening, penjelasan apapun tak akan pernah mau diterima logika istri keduanya sepertinya.

"kehamilanmu kini tanggung jawabku. Tapi tidak, Aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu begitupun jimin-ie, aku menikahimu dihadapan tuhan sama seperti jimin. Kau istriku dan kau wajib mematuhi perintahku!", tegasnya dengan lelah.

Sebelum jungkook kembali membalasnya dengan pernyataan yang terus menyalahkannya, ia kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "kau ingat, tiga bulan setelah aku berhasil menemukanmu kembali dan mengurungmu di apartement? Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu kau meminta sesuatu padaku dan bersumpah agar aku tidak mengingkarinya"

Mata malam yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu berkedip beberapa kali, ingatannya menggali maksud dari perkataan suami gilanya.

' _ **Aku ingin seluruh dunia tau, Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Min Yoongi, dan Min Yoongi satu-satunya milik Jeon Jungkook, bukan orang lain, bukan istrimu, anakmu, atau siapapun, tapi aku seorang'**_

' _ **seumur hidupnya Min Yoongi tidak boleh melepaskan Jeon Jungkook, langit dan bumi menjadi saksi dari seorang min yoongi yang bersumpah takkan pernah membuang kesayangannya'"**_

"aku menepati semua janjiku, sekarang bagaimana denganmu?"

Jungkook membeku, ia ingat jelas apa saja sumpah dan janji yang dimintanya pada tuannya dulu. Tak pernah terkira olehnya, min yoongi yang menganggapnya mainan akan benar-benar menepatinya padahal dulu ia hanya sekedar main-main.

"aku berjanji akan mengikuti semua perkataanmu tanpa membantah dan takkan pernah meninggalkan sisimu kecuali jika kau yang ingin aku pergi. Bersumpah jika aku tak boleh dimiliki yang lain, menuntutmu dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu"

 _Smirk licik_ dan wajah yang memegang kepuasan Min Yoongi tampak menghina tampilan wajah istri keduanya saat ini.

"jangan pernah membuat sebuah janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya sayangku, karena kau milik Min Yoongi ! setiap kata yang kau ucapkan harus kau tepati apalagi jika itu menyangkut diriku"

"Benarkah? Daddy... kau pun tak menepati janji dan sumpahmu pada Jimin"

"Mengesankan sekali ke-sok-tahuanmu sayangku, tapi aku menepatinya... apapun sumpah dan janji yang kuberi pada Jimin-ie aku menepatinya. hanya karena aku bersamamu bukan berarti aku juga mengkhianati cintanya. Pada dasarnya, aku hanya memberikan cintaku untuknya dan Jimin-ie tak pernah meminta yang lain selain mencintai dan melindunginya tulus"

Jungkook berdecak kesal. Kebiasaan Mausie-Nya, selalu mempercayai orang yang dikiranya takkan pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Seandainya aku mengikuti keinginanmu pun, Bagaimana Daddy akan membuat Jimin menerimanya? Ia jelas tidak akan mau diduakan!"

"kenapa tidak? Bukankah sedari kecil malaikatku telah terbiasa membagi semuanya bersama adik tiri yang selalu ingin dijaganya?"

Jungkook terdiam kembali, ekspresinya murni _shock_ hingga tak mampu membalas. Ia sadar perasaan bangga akan dirinya sendiri membuatnya melupakan jikalau tuannya ini pintar, jelas Jungkook terlihat berkali-kali melupakan dibalik semua sifat yang ditunjukkannya selama ini,

—Min Yoongi mengetahui jelas hubungan antara ia dan Mausie-Nya.

Min Yoongi tidak disebut sebagai Genius jika tanpa alasan ! Tolong ingatkan terus Jungkook akan hal ini.

Min Yoongi mengusap lembut permukaan kulit dari perut buncitnya, telapak tangannya yang dingin membuat Jungkook bergidik diselingi kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali, mendera pikiran kalutnya.

Min Yoongi terkekeh sinis. "jangan pernah membahas hal ini lagi. dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu baby"

"kenapa?", mata Jungkook menatapnya kasihan dengan binar merendahkan, menyembunyikan apapun yang dirasai hatinya. "apa tatapanku mengingatkan Daddy akan seseorang, _eh_?"

Min Yoongi seketika mendelik tajam, memberi peringatan dengan jelas agar Jungkook tidak berkata macam-macam yang membuat amarahnya meledak.

"selama ini aku selalu berfikir Daddy mempunyai kelainan DID. kadang kau kasar dan sering melukaiku tapi kemudian berlaku lembut penuh kasih, tapi kini aku mengerti. Saat bersamaku, sebenarnya siapa yang kau bayangkan Daddy? _**Jeon Jungkook Atau Red Lorraine**_?"

Istri keduanya ini tak pernah belajar rupanya, agar tidak mendorong Min Yoongi yang tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya sendiri.

Tentu, Jeon Jungkook bukan Park Jimin, Malaikatnya yang bertutur penuh kehati-hatian! Jika saja istri keduanya tidak sedang mengandung, ia takkan sergan-segan memberinya pelajaran.

Beruntungnya, ia masih memiliki nurani dan toleransi yang tinggi untuk istri keduanya ini.

Min Yoongi menahan tangannya sendiri yang ingin sekali dilayangkan pada pipi gembil istri keduanya. "perhatikan kata-katamu sayangku!"

Jungkook jelas menantangnya, tersenyum sinis menanggapi ancaman Min Yoongi.

"lain kali kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini, atau aku bersumpah akan menghukummu!"

" _ **HAH**_! dengan apa Daddy akan menghukumku?"

Membalas tatapan bening malamnya dengan matanya yang menyipit penuh ancaman. "kau tahu mantan tunanganmu, Fahriye, wanita Turki cantik baru saja melahirkan anak ke-3 nya bersama suaminya yang menggantikan posisimu dulu? **Ckckck,** kau dapat tenang karena hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan selama ini, sayangnya secepat aku bisa membantu... mungkin senyumnya akan luntur jika perusahaannya tidak dipinjamkan dana. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ekspresi angkuhnya perlahan berubah, "dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini", ucapnya memelan.

Min Yoongi mencekik lumayan keras leher jenjang Jungkook yang tadi diangkatnya untuk menantangnya. "dan aku tak suka, kau membawa _**Nama-Nya**_!"

Sesak akan cekikan yang menghalangi jalur pernafasannya tak ia pedulikan, terbesit wanita cantik Eropa Tenggara yang menangis saat ia melepasnya pergi kemudian memilih memberikan cinta-nya pada Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan saat ini yang dulu tak bisa diberikannya.

"maaf, maafkan aku Daddy. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Tangan Yoongi mengendur sebelum melepas penuh cengkraman di leher yang tadinya mulus, sekarang merah akibat jari-jarinya yang menekan kuat. "aku senang mendengarnya"

"aku takkan bertingkah seperti ini lagi, kali ini aku berjanji untuk tidak mengkhianatimu lagi, aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau mau. Tapi dengan syarat..."

Jungkook memberinya syarat yang bisa Min Yoongi beri tanpa masalah.

Satu ancaman pada ketegasannya dalam bertindak sudah membungkam mulut istri keduanya. Tinggal memberi pengertian pada malaikatnya. Lalu harapannya terwujud, keduanya dapat berada disisinya mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga.

Dan iapun bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Tak salah ia mempercayai Jung Hoseok, sarannya benar-benar brilian !

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTE : untuk chap ini, 100% hasil pemikiran adekku... yang kemudian aku tulis dengan gaya penulisanku. publish cerita ini sebenarnya ingin dari tanggal 15, but... aku masih ragu dan adekku yg maksa, karena baginya cerita ini miliknya, so yeah aku publish.**

 **semoga ada yang menikmati...**

 **terima kasih untuk yang mau baca dan kasih komennya... terima kasih banyak loh sekali lagi, gimanapun juga secara pribadi itu buat aku senang dan bangga...**


	16. Chapter 16 GHOST OF THE PAST

Cup~

Cup~

Cup~

Kim Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Seluruh wajahnya basah akibat ciuman juga jilatan yang diberi Namjoon dipipi-nya.

"Apa tidak bisa kau tidur? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" Jin bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Tidaak..."

Berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Kim Namjoon yang ingin sekali dicekiknya karena menganggu dirinya yang beberapa menit lalu akan memasuki alam mimpi yang sayangnya diganggunya.

Oh... Dan Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya serasa sesak.

Memang harus ya Kim Namjoon ini tidur sembari memeluknya begitu erat?

Kim Seokjin menerima tawaran kim namjoon untuk menginap di hotel bintang 4 **The Rosemary Hotel** Pusat Kota New York setelah acara makan malam keduanya untuk bergumul memadu kasih.

Berulang kali melakukannya membuat tubuhnya sakit karena dibanting sana-sini dengan tenaga super hebat Pelayan Namjoon yang tak mengenal kata lelah. Dan sekarang ia menginginkan istirahat, namun ternyata kekasihnya ini benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya tidur dengan tenang.

Sesaat Jin berfikir, apa kawannya itu mencari keberadaannya tidak ya? Seokjin kan tidak memberinya kabar, apalagi Handphone-Nya tertinggal dikamar-nya tidak sempat dibawa-nya.

Tapi ya sudahlah~ pikirnya.

Kawannya juga pasti mengerti ia membutuhkan pelampiasan hasratnya.

"Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini"

Seokjin menghela nafas kasar. "Pelayan Namjoon, kau sudah mengatakannya berpuluh-puluh kali. Aku bosan mendengarnya..."

Kim Namjoon hanya tertawa.

Jin membuka matanya perlahan, melirik Namjoon yang sedang memandanginya memuja dengan penuh cinta.

Tangan Seokjin tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, terangkat mengelus rahang tegas Namjoon dengan sentuhan halus.

Wajahnya melukiskan kebahagiaan dengan senyum yang dilukisnya, Namjoon menutup kedua maniknya untuk menikmati perawatan Seokjin.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya?"

Namjoon membuka kembali irisnya, menaikan satu alisnya. mengangguk menjawab perkataan Seokjin.

"Pria yang kau ajak bicara di luar Manor saat siang itu bernama Jung Hoseok kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi membenarkan ucapan pria pujaannya.

"Jung Hoseok itu kepercayaan Min Yoongi sama sepertimu?"

Kembali Kim Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Heran akan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Umm... Kalian terlihat _intim_. Apa kau- _umm_ , memiliki kedekatan khusus dengannya?"

Kali ini Namjoon mengeryitkan keningnya, membalas tatapan ingin tahu Jin yang penasaran akan jawabannya. "Kedekatan khusus seperti apa?"

" _ **Tsk**_... Ya seperti kau memiliki hubungan lebih dengannya selain orang dari kepercayaan Min Yoongi?", Tanyanya jengkel. "Cepat jawab!"

Kim Namjoon mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya tengah mencerna maksud pertanyaan pujaannya sebelum akhirnya ia paham akan pertanyaan Kim Seokjin. "Apa kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau sedang cemburu padaku?"

"Apa?! Tidak, tentu saja !"

Kim Namjoon tertawa renyah menyadari Jin yang salah tingkah dipelukannya. "Jujur saja, tidak apa kok.."

Seokjin mempout bibirnya, kesal.

Tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, tidak ada hubungan **'lebih'** antara aku dan Hoseok. Hubungan kami murni karena bekerja dibawah kekuasaan Tuan Min Yoongi" Jawab Namjoon memandang wajah indah kekasihnya yang diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamar Hotel yang sengaja tidak tertutupi gorden oleh Namjoon.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Seokjin lebih memilih melirik langit-langit kamar hotel yang lumayan mewah daripada menatap wajah Namjoon yang menampilkan ekspresi geli akannya.

"Aku hanya memiliki hubungan khusus bersama pria cantik yang bernama Kim Seokjin"

"Aduh, aduh !"

Jin menyingkirkan jari nakal Namjoon kasar yang mencubit keras pipi-nya hingga memerah.

Memelototinya marah yang dimata Namjoon makin terlihat imut.

Namjoon kembali menggerakan tangannya kali ini untuk mengelus pipi Jin. "Kau menggemaskan, jadi aku tidak tahan untuk mencubitmu"

"Dasar kekanakan!"

"Biar saja. Aku bebas menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamamu Tuan Puteriku..."

"Aku lelaki, _bodoh_!"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, kau cantik seperti Para Puteri di Negeri Dongeng sih, bahkan kecantikanmu mengalahkan seluruh wanita tercantik didunia"

"Hentikan gombalanmu Pelayan Namjoon itu membuatku mual !"

Namun, meski berkata demikian nyata-nya wajah Seokjin memanas.

Terkekeh geli bagaimana Seokjin menanamkan wajahnya didada telanjangnya.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama _topless_ dan tubuh keduanya hanya tertutup dibalik selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih tidak mengira kau benar-benar mengajakku berkencan..."

—Seokjin pun dalam hati masih tidak mengira ia benar-benar berkencan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Kim Namjoon hingga berakhir _atraksi_ diranjang hotel dengan berbagai posisi.

"Aku juga tidak mengira kau mengajakku kemari. Tidakkah Min Yoongi akan mencarimu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kan kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Tuan Yoongi membebaskanku seharian ini karena permintaanmu pada Tuan Jungkook"

Jin tiba-tiba saja terbatuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aaahh... Yah, benar!" ucapnya sembari meringis dalam hati.

Kim Namjoon mendekap erat Jin, panas tubuhnya menghangatkan Jin dari hawa Ac dingin yang sengaja Namjoon ubah suhu-nya menjadi sangat dingin, dan bau tubuhnya membuat jin kembali mabuk lagi dan lagi.

Kim Namjoon benar-benar pria panas yang sangat berbahaya bagi Kim Seokjin.

Sial, ia sudah lelah jika harus melakukan _**itu**_ lagi.

Untungnya, Pelayan Namjoon itu tidak menyadari kegelisahaan Jin yang kembali panas berada dipelukannya.

"Tidurlah Jin, aku tahu kau kelelahan. Aku janji takkan mengganggu lagi" Bisiknya lembut, meniup ubun-ubunnya sebelum mencium sembari menghirup rakus wangi dari surai-nya.

Seokjin membalas pelukannya sama eratnya, mengangguk kecil. Rasanya berada didekat Namjoon sangat menenangkannya.

Seketika Seokjin berfikir bagaimana mungkin bisa ia bersama Kim Namjoon saat ini dengan perasaan aneh yang melandanya...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GHOST OF THE PAST**

 **.**

 **One of the saddest things in life, is the things one remembers.**

 **-Agatha Christie-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _(15 hours before...)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SOUTHAMPTON,NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **KEDIAMAN MIN, MINYOON MANOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin mengerutkan kening merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon didepan pintu Manor bersama seseorang yang tidak ditahu nya, Namjoon sepertinya tengah berbicara hal yang serius.

Pria yang diajak bicara Namjoon tampak seumuran-nya, bertubuh berisi dan tinggi sepantaran Namjoon itu berwajah lebar dan lumayan tampan.

Keduanya tampak sangat akrab dimata Jin, sebab tidak ada gestur canggung saat ia lihat keduanya berinteraksi.

 _Oke_ — Apa yang dibicarakan Namjoon bersama orang asing itu bukanlah urusannya, jadi seharusnya Jin tidak memperdulikan apalagi merasa penasaran tingkat dewa dengan hal apa yang tengah mereka bahas.

Tapi... bukankah Kim Namjoon itu kekasihnya?

Yah, meski Jin tidak mau dan tidak akan mengakuinya. Namun, sebagai pacarnya, Jin _**berhak kan**_ untuk merasa curiga?

Entah mengapa melihat keduanya yang saat ini tampak bersenda gurau diselingi tawa kecil yang keluar dari belah bibir merah muda Namjoon membuat Jin kesal, terlebih Namjoon memperlihatkan senyum hangat menawan yang tak pernah ia beri pada siapapun selama ini, sebab setiap saat wajah Namjoon selalu terlihat datar.

Bahkan dulu pada Jin saja Namjoon tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi-nya, padahal katanya ia sudah jatuh hati sejak lama padanya. _**Huh !**_

Lagian, siapa sih pria itu? sangat akrab sekali kelihatannya!

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Jin terkejut, tubuhnya terlonjak dari tempatnya mendapati sebuah suara perempuan yang menginterupsi lamunannya.

Menenangkan dirinya dari kekagetannya, Jin melirik sekilas pada Marylin yang menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang sama seperti yang tercetak diraut Jin; Ia benci wanita ingin tahu segala hal yang disebelahnya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!", jin menjawab ketus.

"Apa Orangtua mu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak bersikap dan berkata kasar pada seorang perempuan?" sindir Marilyn, tersirat nada hinaan.

Marylin membenci siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook, termasuk Tn. Besar MIN.

Meski, Tn. Jimin sudah menyuruhnya agar bersikap baik pada Tn. Jungkook dan teman-temannya, tetapi Marilyn tidak bisa melakukannya.

Rasa sayang dan hormat-nya pada Tn. Jimin sangatlah besar.

Marilyn dapat merasakan kesedihaan dan sakit yang melanda tuannya, perasaan tak tega dan empati itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti membenci Tn. Jungkook.

Marilyn mengetahui semuanya termasuk hubungan antar Tuan-Nya dan Tn. Jungkook.

Ia itu adalah pelayan pribadi Tn. Jimin, yang juga telah dianggap teman dan saudara bagi Tn. Jimin; Jelas ia mengetahui semua mengenai Tuan-Nya, terlebih Tuan-Nya sering bercerita banyak hal padanya.

Namun, itu tetap tak mengubah _persepsi-_ nya akan Tn. Jungkook yang dimatanya tak lebih dari seorang penjahat.

Begitupun dengan Jin,

— ia pun merasakan ketidaksukaan pada Park Jimin dan orang-orang yang ada disisi-nya termasuk Min Yoongi.

Alasannya pun sama, sebab dimatanya Jimin-lah yang menyebabkan penderitaan kawan-nya.

"Dan, Apa Orangtua mu tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk tidak mengikutcampuri urusan orang lain, eh?", Jin balik bertanya tak mau kalah dengan nada yang sama dialunkan Marilyn barusan. "Daripada kau mengurusiku, lebih baik temui dan layani Tuan-mu itu sebab untuk itulah kau dibayar!" ejeknya.

Mata amber Marilyn menyipit dengan ancaman yang diarahkan untuk Jin— _yang terkekeh senang_.

Bagi Jin, jika ada seseorang mencari masalah dengannya atau orang yang disayanginya maka ia takkan pernah memperlakukan orang itu baik; ia pun tak segan-segan berlaku kasar.

Terlepas itu seorang pria ataupun perempuan, ia akan berlaku sama kejinya.

Jin tak akan pernah peduli meski dianggap pria tak berperasaan yang berani menyakiti seorang perempuan sekalipun. "Dan satu lagi, carilah kegiatan yang berguna jika kau memang memiliki waktu luang yang banyak. Berhentilah memantau keadaan kawanku!"

—Memang dikiranya Seokjin takkan tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita pelayan sombong ini apa, beberapa kali Jin sering memergoki Marilyn menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan Jungkook pada beberapa pelayan yang keluar masuk kamar kawannya itu.

 _ **Dasar Penguntit!**_

"Kau bukan Tuan yang bisa memerintahku, kau hanya tamu yang menumpang tinggal disini bersama teman tak tahu malu mu itu!", Marilyn membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum puas kala wajah putih pria disampingnya memerah marah. "kulakukan apapun yang kumau selama itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku, yaitu melayani Tuan-ku yang mulia. Dan aku harus memastikan agar pria kotor yang ikut menumpang dikediaman ini tidak melakukan tindakan yang akan membuat Tuan-ku terluka lagi"

"Lemah sekali tuanmu itu, harus mendapat perlindungan dari seorang perempuan tak berguna, _hah_? Yang untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan kandungannya saja tak bisa.. _Heh_ , lucu sekali!"

Marilyn terdiam. Mengantupkan bibirnya rapat.

Bayangan saat pria jahat yang menggerayangi tubuhnya kembali muncul, dirinya yang kemudian mengandung anak haram tanpa bisa menuntut pertanggungjawaban, dan tak ada seseorangpun yang menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

Menjalani kehidupannya dengan rasa malu dari pandangan hina orang-orang luar, ia yang menjadi korban tapi semuanya memperlakukannya seolah ia lah perempuan hina yang bersalah.

...

 _Mengapa perempuan selalu dipandang sebelah mata? Dikambing hitamkan dan menjadi tempat pelampiasan karena dianggap mahkluk lemah? Seakan-akan kesetaraan dilingkungannya tak pernah ada, sebab keadilan dari hukum tak pernah ia dapatkan._

 _Menjadi bahan gunjingan, sedang lelaki yang menodainya bebas berkeliaran; menjalani hidupnya tenang tanpa merasa berdosa._

— _Negara Maju seperti Wilayah Negara Bagian New York pun memiliki tempat-tempat kumuh._

 _Marilyn lahir di Albany, Ibu Kota New York dari pasangan suami-istri blasteran dimana Ibu-Nya merupakan keturunan Suku Iroquois; Suku asli dari penduduk Amerika Utara, sedang Ayah-Nya keturunan asli Belanda tetapi dari lahir sudah menetap di New York sebab keluarga Ayah-Nya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Negara ini sejak dahulu setelah Perang Revolusi berakhir._

 _Kehidupannya yang semula baik-baik saja dan berkecukupan perlahan mulai hancur, itu dimulai ketika Ayah-Nya tiba-tiba kehilangan pekerjaan dan Ibu-Nya menjadi sakit-sakitan._

 _Ibu-nya menderita BRONKIAL (kanker paru-paru)._

 _Demi wanita yang melahirkan dirinya dan mendampingi hidupnya bertahun-tahun dengan suka cita , Ayah-Nya menghabiskan seluruh isi tabungannya yang tersisa untuk pengobatan Ibu-Nya yang mahal, bahkan sampai menggadaikan rumahnya pun Ibu-Nya tetap tak kunjung sembuh dan akhirnya Tuhan mengambil nyawanya._

 _Marilyn melihat kehancuran Ayah-Nya saat itu; semakin lama menjadi Depresi. Iman-Nya tidak kuat untuk menerima kenyataan wanita yang dicintainya meninggalkan Ayah-Nya selamanya setelah berusaha mati-matian menyembuhkan-nya hingga terlilit hutang sana-sini._

 _Dan akhirnya terpaksa diusir dari rumah sederhana-nya._

 _Marilyn bukan perempuan yang pandai tapi ia mau belajar, karena itu saat ia lulus SMA dan tak mungkin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi mengingat keadaannya, iapun memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan agar dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sang Ayah yang jiwa-nya sekarat._

 _Pendidikan adalah No.1 di New York sebab itu pula mencari nafkah bersih dengan dirinya yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah merupakan hal paling sulit di Kota Metropolitan ini, selain itu penampilan dan bentuk tubuh pun menjadi jaminan diterima kerja-nya atau tidak dalam beberapa pekerjaan seperti pelayan Cafe, yang lebih banyak diisi mahasiswa-mahasiswi part time._

 _Anggaplah keberuntungan memang jauh dari hidupnya—berbulan-bulan menganggur sampai akhirnya ia ditawari tetangga disebelah rumah sewa-nya; terletak di perumuhaan kumuh yang jauh dari tempat-tempat Glamour nan indah—_

— _yang orang asing tidak tahu dalam gemerlapnya Pusat Global Dunia, New York, terdapat tempat-tempat memperihatinkan, tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah yang lebih senang menyembunyikannya dibalik bangunan tinggi megah daripada memperdulikannya apalagi sampai dipublikasikan ke media Dunia; Jikalau kota indah dan tempat paling berpengaruh terhadap Perekonomian Dunia juga memiliki daerah-daerah kotor seperti Negara Miskin._

 _Pekerjaan rendah yang didapatnya sebagai Office Girl diperusahaan majalah terbesar Ibukota New York tak membuatnya kecil hati, malah ia merasa bangga bisa menghasilkan uang untuk kehidupannya bersama Ayah-Nya. Dan takkan kekurangan lagi._

 _Ayah dan Ibu-Nya sebenarnya tidak sebatang kara, keduanya memiliki keluarga besar. Kecuali kedua Kakek dan Nenek-Nya yang sudah meninggal lama._

 _Namun semenjak nasib nya berubah, keluarga yang harusnya saling membantu malah memutuskan tali persaudaraan. Mereka semua tak mau direpotkan oleh keadaan Ayah dan Ibu-Nya yang dalam kesusahan, bahkan saat pemakaman Ibu-Nya pun tak ada kerabat kandungnya yang datang._

 _Padahal dulu tatkala hidup keluarganya serba ada, banyak sekali saudara Ayah dan Ibu-Nya yang meminta bantuan dan Orangtua-Nya selalu membantu tanpa pamrih._

 _Ayah-Nya selalu mengatakan jika kita berbuat baik dan mau menolong orang maka suatu saat ketika kita butuh bantuan pun akan ada yang membantu tulus. Namun Marilyn sadar, apa yang dikatakan Ayah-Nya itu hanyalah omong kosong!_

 _Buktinya tak ada satupun orang maupun kerabat yang selalu dibantu Orangtua-Nya mau membantu kesusahan mereka._

 _Marilyn harus berjuang sendirian tanpa mengenal lelah._

 _Selain kumuh kawasan tempatnya tinggal adalah kawasan yang ditinggali oleh penduduk yang tidak mau berpikiran terbuka. Marilyn sebenarnya benci tinggal didaerah itu, berharap jika nanti tabungannya terkumpul banyak ia bisa pindah ke tengah kota dengan Ayah-Nya._

 _Marilyn memiliki banyak mimpi yang ingin digapai dihidupnya. Ia ingin mengubah kemeranaan yang dijalani-nya kini dengan masa depan yang cerah. Tetapi lagi-lagi Tuhan tidak mendengar permohonan yang setiap malam diucapkannya sebelum tidur, cobaan kembali mendatangi-nya..._

 _Suatu hari saat ia pulang larut malam sendiri karena diharuskan bekerja lembur. Ia melangkan santai digang kecil yang setiap hari ia lewati untuk sampai rumah-nya dan tanpa sengaja menemukan Steve menunduk dibawah penerangan minim lampu, terduduk ditanah kotor._

 _Dan penderitaannya kembali dimulai._

 _Steve, lelaki yang juga tinggal dikawasan itu tengah mabuk, menangis sembari meracau tak jelas. Ada perasaan kasihan kala iris ambernya menatap Steve seperti orang putus asa. Marilyn mendekatinya tanpa ragu, berniat memeriksa keadaannya yang tampak kacau dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya tapi justru yang didapatnya hanyalah bentakan kasar dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah. Steve menariknya dan mendekatkan tubuh kedua-nya._

 _Malam itu tubuhnya dianiaya seksual secara kejam, merasakan perih tanpa kenikmatan disetiap jengkal tubuh tercelanya yang disentuh serampangan. Menangis meraung memintanya berhenti, melawan penuh kesia-siaan._

 _Kesuciannya telah direngut paksa dan ia tidak bisa bersuara pada orang lain mengenai apa yang dialaminya. Ia malu dan ia takut. Hingga suatu ketika Ayah-Nya mengetahui kehamilannya tengah menginjak usia 2 minggu tatkala surat Dokter yang tergeletak asal diranjang ditemukan Ayah-Nya._

 _Marilyn menceritakkan semuanya dengan air mata yang beruraian, dan sang Ayah yang sudah membaik kembali frustasi memikirkan nasib anak-nya._

 _Sang Ayah mendatangi pelaku yang mengotori puteri-nya._

 _ **Kadang keadilan itu tak pernah selamanya adil.**_

 _Tak ada yang percaya pada pernyataannya bahkan seberapa keras Ayah-Nya mengatakan kebenarannya._

 _Steven Young, pemerkosanya itu, dikenal sebagai pemuda baik yang taat beragama termasuk salah satu anak pemuka di daerahnya._

 _Steve mamutar balikkan fakta yang ada dengan mencari simpati pada semua orang. Lalu Semua orang menganggap Ayah-Nya seorang pembual hanya untuk melindungi ia, puterinya, terlebih Ayah-Nya pernah depresi dan memakai obat-obatan._

 _Marilyn dianggap bersalah sebab semua orang mengetahui Marilyn sangat mengagumi sosok Steve yang dikiranya saat itu berbeda dengan pemuda lain yang anarkis._

 _Semua-nya beranggapan itu hanyalah cara licik Marilyn agar bisa menikah dengan pemuda baik seperti Steve dan mengacaukan pernikahan pemuda itu yang sebentar lagi akan digelar bersama kekasihnya— yang pernah memutuskannya dulu sampai melampiaskan amarahnya pada alcohol berkadar tinggi._

 _Steve sebenarnya tidak mabuk parah malam itu, ia tahu apa yang diperbuatnya. Saat meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Marilyn setelah tindakan pemerkosaannya, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah. Namun perasaan bersalah itu tertutup dengan perasaan sakit hatinya karena kekasih yang dipujanya mengkhianatinya._

 _Beberapa kali sempat berpapasan dengan Marilyn, dapat Steve lihat gestur takut dan waspada yang diberi untuknya._

 _Terkadang ia akan merasa khawatir jika Marilyn akan melapor pihak berwajib dan mengatakan pada orang-orang mengenai apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Seluruh keluarganya akan menganggung malu karena-nya. Steve memang pengecut tak bertanggung jawab, ia takut akan kemurkaan anggota keluarganya sebagai keluarga terpandang apalagi dengan status ayahnya yang menjadi pemuka agama._

 _Untungnya , kekhawatirannya itu tak pernah datang yang mengherankannya dan kemudian dilupakannya bersama penyesalannya tatkala kekasihnya datang kembali dan mengatakan akan bersamanya lagi jika Steve mau serius melanjutkan status keduanya sebagai pasangan resmi yang mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhan._

 _Steve yang tergila-gila akan kekasihnya pun menyetujuinya._

 _Kehamilan Marilyn dan emosi Ayah-Nya yang meminta pertanggungjawaban, jelas akan menghancurkan Steve dan rencana kebahagiaanya bersama terkasih._

 _Maka ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menyatakan kebohongan._

 _Keluarga Steve yang merasa terhina dengan pernyataan Ayah-Nya akhirnya bertindak dengan memenjarakan pria tua itu dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik. Pembelaan yang diberi Marilyn pun ditolak._

" _Jika memang aku memperkosa Marilyn, kenapa tidak ia melaporkanku pada saat itu? mengapa harus sekarang setelah 3 bulan lebih dengan kehamilan yang menginjak usia 2 minggu yang diakuinya sebagai benihku saat aku hendak akan menikah? Tidakkah itu aneh?", Bela Steve saat itu atas balasan dari pernyataan Marilyn dikantor polisi. "aku tahu sejak dulu perempuan ini mengagumiku, semua orang didaerahku pun tahu. Tak heran jika ia sakit hati mendengarku akan menikah hingga ia menyebarkan rumor kejam seperti itu..."_

" _Aku berkata sebenarnya!", Marilyn kembali meyakinkan para petugas dan Keluarga Steve yang ada disana, yang sepertinya tak ada gunanya._

 _Air mata terluka mengalir deras dikedua pipi tirus-nya._

" _Apa bukti yang menyatakan perkataanmu itu benar?", Salah satu dari keluarga Steve berbicara, menantang kebenerannya._

 _Marilyn menundukkan kepalanya, nyatanya ia tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Divisum saat inipun sudah sangat percuma._

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun, tolong bebaskan ayahku. Dan aku akan mengatakan apa yang kukatakan semuanya hanyalah dusta. Kumohon.."_

 _Mengalah lebih baik daripada melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilawannya, apalagi Ayah-Nya saat ini terkurung dan ia harus segera membebaskannya. Kondisi Ayah-Nya tak sehat, ia tak mau melihat Ayah-Nya tidur dilantai dingin balik jeruji._

 _Hanya Ayah-Nya satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punyai sekarang, membawa kasus ini kepengadilanpun hanya akan menghasilkan kesia-siaan. Terlebih ia tidak memiliki uang._

 _ **-PLAK-**_

 _Tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanannya, menyebabkan lebam kebiruan. "Aku tahu kau tak lebih dari seorang perempuan murahan tak tahu diri! Baru disaat keadaan terdesak kau mau mengakui apa yang kau nyatakan itu adalah dusta! Dasar tidak bermoral!"_

 _Pipi-nya berdenyut sakit bersamaan dengan hatinya yang terluka. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Marilyn ingin sekali membalas. Namun, ia tak punya nyali sebesar itu._ _ **terlalu takut**_ _. Ia hanyalah seorang diri sedangkan lawannya bergerombol._

 _Ia sudah kalah sebelum sempat memberi perlawanan._

" _tolong bebaskan Ayah-Ku", Pintannya lagi. binar matanya memohon dengan sangat._

 _Ada rasa iba yang melanda Steve, hendak memenuhi keinginan Marilyn tapi calon istrinya yang ada disana keburu mengatakan agar jangan pernah mengikuti permintaan Marilyn sebagai bentuk pelajaran untuknya._

 _Dan lagi-lagi Steve mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya. Bersama keluarganya yang lain pergi meninggalkan Marilyn seorang diri; sedang bersujud memohon tuduhan atas Ayah-Nya dicabut, yang tak dipedulikan mereka dan Polisi tanpa hati yang melihatnya hanya menganggapnya sebagai bentuk hiduran._

 _Tak ada yang bersimpati karena uang sudah membeli rasa keadilan yang harusnya didapatnya._

 _Mungkin Tuhan juga tidak berpihak disisi-nya, Ayah-Nya ditemukan meninggal bunuh diri di Sel-Nya dengan secarik kertas yang dimintanya pada sipir penjaga sebelum pena yang ditorehkan di nota kecil itu dipakainya untuk menusuk nadi-nya sendiri._

 _Dalam surat itu Ayah-Nya meminta maaf karena tak bisa melindungi puteri kecilnya, tidak bisa menjadi panutan dan sosok Ayah yang baik. Berharap Marilyn mengerti bahwa kematiannya bukan karena ia yang tidak mau menemani puteri kesayangannya menjalani cobaan hidup, tapi Ayah-Nya yang tak mau menjadi beban yang harus ditanggung Marilyn._

 _Mengatakan padanya, bahwa ia harus tetap menjalani kehidupan dengan tegar dan membesarkan anak dalam kandungannya._

 _Bagaimana Ayah-Nya bisa berkata-_ _ **bukan**_ _-tapi menulis kata-kata segampang ini? Sedang ia meninggalkan Marilyn sendirian didunia yang kejam._

 _Marilyn dipandang sebelah mata, dikucilkan dari lingkungannya, dan terpaksa harus berhenti bekerja karena kandungannya yang lemah._

 _Namun meski begitu, ia tetap mengikuti pesan terakhir Ayah-Nya. Pergi meninggalkan Kota Albany dengan seluruh kenangan hitamnya, dan memutuskan tinggal di Kota New York._

 _Kehidupan yang dijalaninya tetaplah berat, ia hanya seorang diri tanpa ada orang yang mau membantunya. Kebutuhan hidup yang tinggi dan kandungannya yang kian membesar tiap minggunya perlu nutrisi._

 _Marilyn bekerja sebagai buruh cuci, kadang menjadi pembantu harian._

 _Kurang makan makanan bergizi dan tidak mementingkan kesehatan dirinya sendiri membuat kandungannya lemah hingga ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit_ _ **lagi**_ _jika bayi-nya tak dapat diselamatkan akibat pertolongan dari pihak Rumah Sakit_ _ **elit**_ _yang lambat. Mungkin karena dirinya orang miskin._

 _ **Tn.**_ _ **PARK JIMIN**_ _adalah penyelamatnya._

 _Semenjak kejadian menyakitkan itu, Marilyn membenci pria. Ia muak dengan keegoisan mereka yang merasa derajatnya lebih tinggi dan seolah bisa berlaku sesukanya._

 _Sebab itu pulalah, ia ragu menerima kebaikan hati Tn. Jimin ditempat pertama. Tn. Jimin menawarinya pekerjaan dan mengharuskannya tinggal di Manor-Nya yang mewah._

 _Saat itu Tn. Jimin juga sering datang menjenguknya tiap hari dan memberikan perhatian layaknya saudara yang tidak pernah didapatnya._

— _Tuan yang sangat baik hatinya lah yang membantunya juga mengatasi traumanya, dan ia merasa bersyukur dipertemukan dengan orang sebaik Tuan-Nya. Ia senang bisa melayani Tuan-Nya sebagai pelayan kepercayaannya sekaligus ibu asi untuk puterinya._

 _Tn. Jimin berbeda dari lelaki lainnya. Hatinya putih dan lembut seperti sutera._

 _Sampai kapanpun kebaikan Tn. Jimin takkan bisa Marilyn balas. Jadi, sangat wajar jika ia membenci orang-orang yang menyakiti Tuan-Nya._

 _Bagi Marilyn apa yang diperbuatnya tidaklah salah, mengawasi gerak-gerik Tn. Jungkook adalah hal benar yang dilakukannya._

 _Siapa yang tahu Tn. Jungkook nanti merencanakan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan Tuan-Nya kembali?_

...

Seokjin memenangkan perdebatannya tanpa memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya sangat menyakiti perempuan itu.

Tapi itulah yang diinginkan Seokjin; melihat siapapun yang coba-coba dengannya terluka.

Seokjin jelas mengetahui siapa itu Marilyn secara garis besar dari kawannya yang setiap saat sering mendengarkan cerita suami gila-nya yang kebanyakan tak penting.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pelacur!"

Dan Marilyn pun tahu secara garis besar siapa itu seokjin dari Tuan-Nya.

Seokjin tertawa remeh. "Wah, mana ada seorang pelacur mengejek pelacur lainnya. Wanita tidak hamil dengan sendirinya bukan?"

Marilyn tidak menyukai keadaan dimana ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan seseorang yang menyudutkannya, seperti saat dulu. Ia tidak mau dianggap lemah!

Seketika Marilyn muak dengan keangkuhan dari senyuman yang disunggingkan dua belah bibir tebal menggiurkan Seokjin.

 _Tn. Jungkook dan antek-anteknya tak lebih dari sekumpulan kotoran!_ Pikirnya.

Sayang sekali Marilyn ini musuhnya _***menurut Seokjin***_ jika saja bukan, maka Seokjin akan mengagumi kecantikkan perempuan dengan _Make-Up_ natural disampingnya ini, apalagi ia berwajah oval dengan pipi tirus dan hidung kecil mancung yang dihiasi _freckles_. Cara berpakaiannya pun selalu sederhana tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan _norak_. Badannya kurus, tingginya cukup, tipikal ciri _khas_ orang-orang barat dengan surai cokelat terang.

Cantik bukan pujian yang akan ia beri untuk Marilyn, tapi kata Indah lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya dengan sifat yang sedikit tampak keibuan.

Jika tidak berlawanan dengannya, mungkin Seokjin akan menawarinya hubungan sebagai _**friends with benefit.**_ Lumayan juga kan punya kekasih yang bisa berguna untuknya dan juga punya teman perempuan menguntungkan-nya.

Tidak berniat meneruskan semua omong kosong ini, Marilyn memutar tubuhnya memilih menjauh dari pria sok ganteng yang memiliki tingkat percaya diri diatas rata-rata.

"Hei.. Mau kemana kau?"

Marilyn menaikan satu alisnya, "Pergi untuk tidak mengikut campuri urusan orang lain!" tuturnya sarkas.

Seokjin ber-OH- ria sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Jin mencegah Marilyn yang hendak pergi.

Menghela nafasnya lelah, menggunakan batas kesabaran yang menipis. Melirik malas pada lengan tangannya yang dicekal erat tangan besar Seokjin guna menahan langkahnya.

"apa lagi?!", bentaknya tidak sabaran.

 **Fix** , _perempuan ini bukan tipe-nya_ , pikir Seokjin. Sifat kasarnya tak serasi dengan keanggunan yang diperlihatkannya dalam melayani Jimin dan anaknya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan Kim Namjoon didepan sana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Rasa penasarannya tak coba ia tutupi, tak memperdulikan raut geli yang diberi Marilyn padanya.

Seisi Manor tahu jelas hubungan yang ada antara Pelayan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

Dipikiran Marilyn, pria tak tahu diri ini pasti tengah terbakar api melihat betapa akrabnya Pelayan Namjoon bersama asisten Tn. Besar Min Yoongi.

Mungkin akan seru jika Marilyn mengerjainya. "Dia kepercayaan Tn. Min Yoongi, namanya Jung Hoseok. dia juga sangat dekat sekali dengan Pelayan Namjoon lho... Keduanya adalah orang yang sangat dipercayai Tn. Min jadi tidak aneh jika keduanya begitu intim satu sama lain" Jelasnya dengan senyuman manis memuakkan yang terpatri.

"Kau berbohong! Satu-satunya kepercayaan Min Yoongi hanyalah KIM NAMJOON", Elak Jin yang tak yakin juga dengan perkataannya.

Memangnya tahu apa Jin mengenai pria obsesi gila itu?

"Kau bertanya padaku, dan aku berbaik hati menjawabnya lalu kau mengataiku pembohong?!", Suara nyaring itu sedikit mengganggu pendengaran Jin apalagi tubuh keduanya berjarak terlampau sangat dekat.

"Ya, aku tidak mempercayaimu!"

Irisnya kembali dialihkan pada sosok yang bernama Jung Hoseok, yang tengah memegang Map Merah ditangan kanannya.

"Yah sudah kalu kau tidak percaya! Asal kau tahu saja ya, di Manor Pelayan Namjoon memang kepercayaan Tn. Min yang mengurus semua pelayan lainnya juga tapi dikantor, Jung Hoseok lah kepercayaan Tn. Min bahkan pekerjaan penting perusahaan pun kadang Jung Hoseok yang menghandle! Oh ya... Pelayan Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok sering jalan bersama juga, mereka **sangat akrab** lho!" Jelasnya sewot.

Sesuatu dari perkataan Marilyn menyentak pikirannya. "Kepercayaannya ya? Apa itu termasuk dalam mengurus berkas-berkas penting juga?" Tanyanya kembali, mengesampingkan perasaan aneh yang melanda kala Marilyn menekan kata _'sangat akrab'_ yang coba diberitahunya bahwa maksudnya ada hubungan antara Namjoon dan Hoseok itu.

 _ **Jelas itu kebohongan.**_

Marilyn menatap heran, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Katakanlah ia terlalu banyak tahu mengenai Tn. Besar-Nya dari istrinya pula, Tn. Jimin.

"Min Yoongi itu orang yang sangat berhati-hati..." Dan katakan pulalah, jika Seokjin juga tahu banyak mengenai Min Yoongi dari kawan gilanya, Jungkook. "Bagaimana bisa Min Yoongi mempercayai hal-hal penting mengenai urusan perusahaannya juga berkas-berkas penting yang akan menambahkan nominal di rekeningnya pada orang asing?"

Sejujurnya Marilyn tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Seokjin, jadi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian dan menjawab apa adanya. "setahuku Tn. Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok tidak hanya bersahabat, ada hubungan lebih, umm... Seperti persaudaraan?!". Marilyn pun tak yakin saat mengatakannya tapi itulah yang pernah dikatakan Tn. Jimin padanya.

"Tapi yah, kau benar.. Tn. Min Yoongi adalah orang yang berhati-hati dan teliti dalam segala hal. Meski Tuan mempercayai Jung Hoseok tapi tidak menjadikan ia bisa berlaku bebas tanpa ijinnya di perusahaan. Setiap hari kerja jika Tn. Min Yoongi tidak datang kekantor maka sudah menjadi kewajiban Jung Hoseok untuk datang dan memberitahu apa saja masalah kantor atau apa saja berkas penting yang harus dipersentasikan juga ditandatangani Tn. Min Yoongi", Jedanya sembari mengikuti arah pandang mata Jin.

"Dan jika Tn. Min tidak ada di Manor, maka apapun pekerjaan penting yang belum disetujui Tn. Min tidak boleh terlaksana meski itu penting sekalipun." lanjutnya lagi.

Wah, Jin kagum dengan Marilyn yang sepertinya diberitahu Jimin mengenai informasi menyangkut Min Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk paham dengan otaknya yang disuruhnya bekerja. "Lalu... Menurutmu apa yang dibawa oleh Jung Hoseok ditangan kanannya itu?"

Jari telunjuk Jin terangkat, mengarah pada map yang dipegang Hoseok.

Menyipitkan mata-nya untuk memberi fokus pada apa yang dimaksud musuhnya itu. "Sudah jelas kan apa yang dipegang Jung Hoseok itu Map Merah? Paling-paling memberitahu Pelayan Namjoon berkas-berkas yang harus dibumbuhi paraf Tn. Min"

Okee... sekarang Marilyn mempunyai alasan lain untuk tidak menyukai temannya Tn. Jungkook ini, selain memuakkan, pria itu juga aneh.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan senyum lebar menyeramkan dan mata yang menatap kosong kedepan? Seokjin pastilah gila!

Marilyn menunggu dengan ketidaksabaran agar Jin kembali ke alam sadarnya dan melepas pegangan jemarinya dilengannya.

Menghela nafasnya lelah, dan sengaja menginjakkan kakinya tanpa belas kasih pada kaki Jin.

"OUUUKKHHH!", Seokjin meringis sakit pada kakinya yang berdenyut. Menatap nyalang pada wajah menantang Marilyn tengah tersenyum menyebalkannya. " _your bicth!"_

" _Oh Really?_ Nah, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Kau tahu pekerjaanku masih banyak yang belum selesai dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan banyak waktu sekarang untuk menertawakan kecemburuanmu!"

Marilyn harus membersihkan kamar Tuan-Nya juga mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya yang lain sebelum Tn. Jimin yang sedang pergi kerumah sakit anak bersama Nona Yoonji kembali. Tak bisa meladeni Seokjin yang menahannya meski masih ingin mengejeknya dengan memanas-manasinya.

Seokjin total sepenuhnya keheranan akan maksud perempuan garang ini sampai-sampai melupakan rasa sakit dikaki yang diinjaknya tadi. Melepaskan gengamannya dan memperhatikan Marilyn yang menjauh pergi.

Seokjin rasa pelayan perempuan gila itu salah paham dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

 _ **Hell cemburu?**_ Seorang Kim Seokjin? yang ada orang lain yang harus merasa cemburu padanya bukan sebaliknya!

Yah untuk urusannya dengan Kim Namjoon, nanti sajalah ia meminta penjelasan kedekatannya dengan Jung Hoseok itu.

Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting. Ia harus menemui Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAFE MIRACLE NEWYORK-PRESBYTERIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa? Aku lelah bisakah kita pulang?"

Alice menghampiri Papa-nya yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan paman cantik yang katanya sahabatnya.

Mendudukan dirinya dipaha Papa-nya yang menatap geli pada tingkah puteri imutnya.

Jimin disebrangnya ikut menatap geli dengan senyum yang kembali menghiasi dua belah cherry-nya.

"sebentar oke?", mengusak gemas surai pirang panjangnya.

Alice mengembungkan kedua pipi gemuknya dengan tangan yang terlipat didada; tanda ia sedang kesal kembali pada sang papa.

"Jim, aku harus pergi kurasa... Gadis cantikku ini mulai merajuk rupanya ... _ups_ ". Hoseok memutup mulutnya melihat puteri nya yang memasang ekspresi tak terima karena disangka merajuk.

Jimin terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lucu melihat interaksi Ayah dan Anak didepan matanya.

"tidak masalah Hoseok"

" _Well,_ terima kasih untuk menemaniku dan puteri cantikku ini makan siang bersama. _Btw_ , kau mau aku antar untuk pulang?", tawar Hoseok.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi memberi beberapa pakaian untuk Baby Yoonji sekalian mau mengunjungi Gereja dekat pusat kota dulu sebelum kembali ke Manor", Tolak Jimin dengan halus.

"Nah, menumpang saja di mobilku" Sebelum Jimin bisa menolaknya, Hoseok buru-buru berkata, "Dan ini tidak merepotkanku, sungguh... Apartementku dekat dengan Pusat Kota, akan kuturunkan kau ditempat tujuanmu. Ayolah, tidak baik menolak tawaran seorang teman"

Alice menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sendiri sembari memajukan bibirnya. Hanya untuk beranjak pergi pulang dan membawa sahabat Papa-Nya menumpang saja haruskah lama?

Orang dewasa kebanyakan basa-basi, pikirnya.

Menghela nafas, "Baiklah...", Putus Jimin dengan senyum-nya. "Dan, Hoseok... Terima kasih untuk traktiran makan siangnya".

" _No Problem_ "

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kang Daniel menatap Tuan-Nya, Jungkook, yang selama 3 hari ini terlihat gelisah sampai membuatnya enggan makan ataupun keluar kamar. Selain itupun, Jungkook tampak lebih sering melamun, ada ketakutan yang dicoba disembunyikan dimata malamnya.

Mungkinkah itu karena kabar mengenai Taehyung yang kala itu disampaikan olehnya? Jika benar, ia sungguh merasa bersalah sebab menyebabkan Tuan-Nya menjadi seperti ini.

terlebih ia juga mengecewakannya dengan gagal melaksanakan apa yang Jungkook perintahkan.

"Tuan Jungkook, kau membuatku sangat khawatir"

Jungkook terbangun dari pikiran-nya sendiri, menolehkan kedua iris-nya menatap Daniel yang setia, berdiri tak jauh dari-nya.

Jungkook tengah berada di dekat jendela kamar yang dibuka-nya untuk merasakan angin sejuk yang menenangkannya, sayang kamar yang diberi suami-nya tidak seperti kamar saudara tirinya; kamar-nya meski sama luas namun tidak memiliki balkon untuk ia bisa menikmati pemandangan luar diteras kamar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, _hum_?", Jungkook tersenyum lembut. "Kau boleh memanggil namaku, Daniel"

Daniel mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku belum terbiasa Tuan"

Jungkook berdecak mendengar balasan yang diberi Daniel.

"Tuan, aku sudah mengatakan padamu... Aku akan menangkap Taehyung. Kau tak perlu serisau ini", Daniel berkata meyakinkan, dirinya menunjukkan kesungguhan saat mata keduanya bersitatap. "Aku sendiri akan memastikannya, agar Taehyung tidak bersikap macam-macam apalagi sampai membongkar semuanya"

Daniel berharap kata-katanya bisa menenangkan apapun yang sekarang mengacaukan pikiran Tuan-Nya.

"Membongkar semuanya? Apa yang akan dibongkarnya? Mengenai anak dikandunganku yang merupakan benihnya? Menurutmu apa ia akan benar-benar melakukannya untuk membalasku?" Jungkook bertanya beruntun, jari-jarinya bergerak menelusuri bingkai kayu jendela.

Apa yang dilakukannya pada Taehyung, Jungkook tidak merasa jikalau ia menyesal sebab mengkhianatinya.

Perintahnya pada Daniel untuk merengut nyawa Taehyung merupakan bentuk pembalasannya — _Untuk cintanya selama ini yang terlebih dahulu dibunuh._

Terkekeh kecil, "Tentu ia bisa setega itu, dari dulu dia selalu bersikap kejam untuk ego-nya. Menurutmu Daniel, darimana aku bisa memikirkan tindakan sekejam ini untuknya pula?"

Tapi jika ia ditanya apakah Jungkook merasa takut? Ya, Ia takut.

Jungkook juga merasa kesal sebab Taehyung lepas dari penghakimannya. Namun disisi lain, jauh dilubuk hati-nya Jungkook merasa lega.

Dirinya munafik? _Tentu saja_... Hatinya masih mencinta tetapi dirinya terlanjur memendam rasa benci yang terlampau besar.

"Taehyung selalu mengatakan mencintaiku, dan sungguh... Cinta itu sangat besar sampai membuatku sampai ketitik ini. Hebat sekali bukan?" Jungkook tertawa seolah apa yang dikatakannya hal yang lucu. "Aku tahu Taehyung, dia akan menghukum tindakanku! Namun jika dia berniat membongkar semuanya, maka benar kata pepatah; sebuah cinta bisa membunuhmu!"

"Tuanku..."

"—Dan mimpi yang selama 3 hari ini menghantuiku menjadi kenyataan..."

Kang Daniel memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya menyatu.

Apa yang dikatakan Tuan-Nya, ia sama sekali tidak paham. Tetapi sedetik kemudian Daniel mengerti. "Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat gelisah hanya karena sebuah mimpi?"

 _ **Hanya sebuah mimpi?**_ Tapi mengapa begitu sangat terasa nyata?

Setiap terbangun dari tidurnya Jungkook tak pernah mengingat pasti isi mimpinya, namun kesan mengerikan yang ditinggalkannya membuat dirinya terguncang. _**Ia ketakutan**_. Haruskah ia beranggapan jikalau itu pertanda bagi-nya?

"Aku ingin kedamaian, salahkah jika aku menginginkan menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang baru?"

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingin apapun lagi. aku sudah memiliki uang tabungan yang banyak dari Min Yoongi jika aku bisa memanfaatkannya, itu cukup untuk menghidupi masa depanku dengan membuat usaha"

Terkadang seseorang harus bisa melepaskan Ego dan keserakahan yang melekat didirinya.

Jungkook sudah membalas sakit yang dikiranya perlu. Ia sering kali menurunkan ego dan merendahkan harga dirinya untuk sebuah perawatan Min Yoongi. Dan kali ini iapun harus bisa mengubah sifat serakahnya. Itu akan menjadi hal baik untuknya. "aku tidak mengharapkan lagi yang lebih!"

Terlebih kini Jungkook harus menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk anak yang akan dilahirkannya. Ia juga akan menjadi panutan untuk anaknya kelak.

"Aku senang kau mendengarkan saranku Tuan, yah... Lebih baik berhenti sampai disini daripada nanti kau sendiri yang akan terbakar"

Senyum kecil terlukis didelimanya, Jungkook mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke luar. Menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku merindukan kebebasan. Aku menginginkan kebahagiaanku sendiri" — _Dan Aku Ingin Saudaraku Juga Memperoleh Apa Yang Selama Ini Diinginkannya._

"Sayangnya, karena Min Yoongi takkan mungkin melepaskan apa yang menjadi miliknya—"

Jungkook dan Daniel tersentak kaget mendengar seseorang berbicara menginterupsi keduanya, namun kekagetan itu tergantikan decakan sebal kala dilihatnya Seokjin yang sedang menutup rapat pintu kamar Jungkook yang baru saja dibukanya.

"—Kau tidak bisa bebas! Itu yang kau katakan Jeon..."

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, tangannya mengelus perut-nya. Menunggu Jin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tetapi aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa lepas darinya"

Kang Daniel mengerutkan keningnya, seokjin yang menganggap dirinya sendiri pintar biasanya hanya akan memberi saran aneh tak masuk diakal. "jika kau menyarankan kabur, lebih baik lupakan. Itu takkan berhasil !"

Jin mendengus mendengarnya, mendelik pada Daniel yang menyela ucapannya. "Aku takkan menyarankan itu tahu!"

Menghela nafasnya, Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya lelah.

"kemudian katakan apa saranmu Jin?", tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Menjentikkan jarinya, "Dengan mencuri tanda tangannya untuk surat ceraimu!", Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Diluar ada Hoseok sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon dan membawa dokumen yang kemungkinan besar akan dimintai paraf suami gilamu"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjawab skeptis pada Jin. "Kau berfikir untuk aku menyelipkan surat ceraiku dilembar dokumennya?"

" _Hu'um.."_

"Bagaimana mungkin? Yoongi bukan orang yang ceroboh, asal kau tahu saja Jin. Dia itu sangat teliti!"

" _Ckckck,_ maka gunakanlah akalmu itu Jeon. Kau kan selalu pandai membuat suatu rencana! Manfaatkanlah kesempatan ini...Ah, dan kalau bisa jangan surat cerai saja harusnya kau buat juga surat pengalihan kekuasaan"

"Seokjin!"

Jin menyeringai lebar melihat Jungkook yang memberinya tatapan tajam.

Jin tahu kawannya itu tidak lagi mempermasalahkan soal harta mengingat simpanan yang dipunyai-nya terbilang banyak. Sebelum melakukan pernikahan di L.A, kawannya itu meminta banyak uang dan aset rumah sebagai ganti dari acara pernikahan-nya yang digelar sederhana dari Min Yoongi.

Tapikan, tidak masalah bukan jika Jin berharap kawannya itu mendapatkan lebih banyak dari apa yang dimiliki suami gilanya? Kawannya itu sudah menemani dan memuaskan Min Yoongi dengan kegilaannya, jadi wajar jika Jungkook memiliki sebagian kekuasaan Min Yoongi.

Sayang sekali, namun Jin juga mengerti mengapa Jungkook merubah pikiran-nya.

"Masalahnya juga, bagaimana mendapatkan dokumennya? Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon kepercayaan Tuan Yoongi. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Tuan Yoongi" Daniel menyela keduanya yang seolah-olah sedang berbicara lewat _inner_ masing-masing.

Kali ini Jungkook terkikik, mengherankan Daniel dan Jin.

Manik bulatnya menatap Jin _intens,_ membuat Jin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku pikir mudah jika harus mengambilnya lewat Pelayan Namjoon, benarkan Seokjin?"

Daniel yang mengertipun terkekeh sembari menatap Jin.

Pipi seokjin bersemu malu, keduanya tengah menyindirnya. Berdecih kesal sebelum menjawab kawannya. "YA !"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jim... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Mata Hoseok melirik kesamping dimana istri dari bos atau sahabatnya itu duduk dibagian depan mobil bersamanya.

Park Jimin memusatkan perhatiannya dari memandangi jalanan lewat kaca mobil bening pada Hoseok yang tampak fokus berkendara.

Genggamannya pada stir mobil menguat.

Jung Hoseok ingin mengatakan sebuah pengakuan pada Jimin, dia sudah siap jikalau setelahnya ia akan dibenci istri sahabatnya—yang dianggapnya saudara dan dikasihi-nya pula seperti Min Yoongi.

Tetapi, keraguaan melandanya kembali apalagi dengan tatapan lembut yang diarahkan padanya. Park Jimin pasti akan mengutuknya setelah ia mengatakan kejujurannya.

Terbesit rasa bersalah.

Jimin menunggu sabar akan apa yang ingin disampaikan Hoseok, matanya menangkap gestur tak nyaman Hoseok.

Lewat kaca spion didalam mobilnya, Hoseok dapat melihat puterinya yang terlelap dibelakangnya, sepertinya aktifitas hari ini sangat melelahkan si kecilnya.

Memandang sendu putri cantik-nya. Wajah teduh puteri-nya yang mewarisi seluruh detail dari kecantikan perempuan yang melahirkannya, membuat hati-nya tiba-tiba tersayat.

Mungkin setelah ia mengatakan pengakuannya pada Jimin, ia juga harus memberanikan diri mengaku pada Alice-Nya dan juga Claire, akan kebenarannya selama ini.

Mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap sebentar Jimin yang menaikkan alisnya. "Maafkan aku Jimin... Maaf untuk penderitaanmu, karena.. Aku..."

"Maaf?", Sela Jimin. Senyumnya tak lagi menghiasi wajah teduhnya, "Maaf untuk apa Hoseok?"

Jung Hoseok memikirkan kata-kata yang sudah ia rangkai untuk memberi penjelasan pada sosok yang dikaguminya itu.

Tapi sebelum Hoseok mampu berkata lagi, Jimin sudah lebih dahulu bersuara, "Maaf karena kau membawa Jungkook pada suamiku? Maafmu sudah tidak berarti Hoseok! Suamiku sudah membagi hatinya untuk Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi Hyung menginginkannya sama seperti ia menginginkanku"

Mata Hoseok melebar, seketika ia merasa _blank_ untung saja ia masih bisa memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan raya. "Jadi.. K-Kau sudah mengetahui-nya?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, menatap pada Baby Yoonji yang masih digendongan-nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Menurutmu?"

Jung Hoseok mengangguk paham, Jimin sudah mengetahui segalanya sepertinya.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Hoseok tidak perlu membuat pengakuan semacam ini, tapi anggaplah ia yang menjadi tidak tega sendiri pada jimin atau mungkin juga itu murni perasaan bersalah yang menyeliputi-nya?

Bolehkan Hoseok tertawa mendengar pertanyaan batin-nya sendiri?

—Diambil sebagai anak angkat dan dididik keras oleh Schaefer Family bersama Min Yoongi di Jerman membuatnya mampu bertindak tega—

Tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kepuasan akan apa yang bisa dicapainya.

Lagipula harusnya tidak menjadi seperti ini; Keputusannya untuk bertanggung jawab itu yang menghancurkan semuanya termasuk hati istri pertama-nya.

Sahabatnya dan kelemahannya. _Sama sepertinya dan kelemahan dari hati-nya._

Dari awal, seharusnya Jungkook itu peliharaannya yang jika tujuannya tercapai akan dibuang sahabatnya.

Bukan-nya malah membuat Min Yoongi memiliki perasaan lain seperti obsesi !

"Yah, aku merasa sangat marah padamu. aku membencimu dan aku rasa itu wajar bukan? Tidak hanya Yoongi yang menganggapmu saudara yang di percayainya tapi aku juga seperti itu padamu, Jung. jika kau hanya menyembunyikan seluruh aib Yoongi Hyung maupun hubungannya dengan Jungkook, aku dapat menerimanya... Sungguh, aku tidak akan marah. Karena itulah sahabat"

—Sayangnya park jimin dan kebaikannya, membuatnya dapat merasakan perasaan kagum sekaligus simpati.

Ia tidak tega melihatnya menderita begini. Terlebih semuanya ada campur tangan Hoseok.

Pantas saja Yoongi yang hatinya beku dulu perlahan dapat mencair— Jimin memang tak ubahnya mentari.

"Aku kira kaupun tahu seberapa berharga-nya suamiku bagiku. Kebahagiaanku yang hilang ada bersama Yoongi, apa pernah kau berfikir akibatnya nanti saat kau menyuruh suamiku untuk menggunakan Jungkook? Dan bagaimana hancurnya pernikahan kami nanti dengan semua pemikiran jahatmu?"

 _ **Pemikiran jahatnya?**_ Jung Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya. "Min Yoongi pun menyetujui semuanya dari awal Jim"

Jung Hoseok hanya ingin membalas rasa sakit hatinya, tak ada bedanya dengan Min Yoongi yang ingin membalaskan dendam dari kehancuran hidupnya. Merubah min yoongi yang ceria menjadi monster seperti saat ini.

Dan sebagai orang yang sama terkhianati-nya, Hoseok membantu sahabat baiknya.

"Kenapa Hoseok?

Nyatanya, Jimin bukanlah malaikat. Ia seorang manusia, yang segala-nya memiliki batas.

Ia lelah dengan semua drama dihidupnya, hidupnya seakan _paradoks_ menyedihkan.

"Kau pantas membenciku Jim. Makilah aku untuk penyebab salah satu dari penderitaanmu dan kau berhak untuk tidak memaafkanku... Akupun takkan melawan jika kau ingin membalasku. Kau bebas untuk menghancurkanku bahkan jika itu akan mengambil nyawaku"

Hoseok tidak lagi melirik Jimin. Mata-nya ia paku untuk terus menatap kedepan.

Tersenyum sinis, jimin tahu jelas mengapa Hoseok melakukannya, tetapi ia ingin mendengar dari mulutnya langsung mengenai kejujurannya.

Rasa kagum itu bisa mendatangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa suka berlebihan. Jung Hoseok mengakui ia menyukai malaikat sahabatnya ini, namun ia tahu batasannya.

Oleh sebab itu ia merasa lemah saat ini, sebab ia mengungkapkan kebenarannya agar Jimin tahu ia tidak bermaksud menodai kepercayaan Jimin padanya selama ini yang menganggapnya sahabat sekaligus saudara.

Jimin tertawa miris. "Jika aku berniat seperti itu, dari awal aku takkan bersikap seperti ini pada mu Jung Hoseok!" Menenangkan dirinya dari amarahnya sendiri yang hendak muncul, Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa? Apa aku pernah bersalah padamu? kenapa kau mengancam hubungan pernikahan yang susah payah aku bangun hanya untuk balas dendammu?!"

"Tidak hanya dendamku, Ini juga dendam Yoongi! Dan pemuda Jeon itu kunci balas dendam kami Jim. _**Jeon Jungkook kelemahannya..."**_

Park Jimin tidak mau menangis lagi, lelaki dilarang menunjukkan kelemahannya —begitu perkataan hoseok tadi bukan?

Ia lelah terus menjadi lemah yang dibiarkan menderita oleh orang-orang dipercayai-nya. Jimin ingin melampiaskannya, ia ingin membenci semua orang yang melukainya. Kalau perlu membalas semuanya.

Tapi rasanya percuma! Toh, waktupun takkan bisa kembali mundur untuk menghentikkan penderitaannya.

Lagi pula ini sudah takdir-nya! Lewat siapapun pertemuan suaminya dengan adik tirinya, bahkan mungkin tanpa rencana Hoseok pun, bisa saja Hase-Nya dan suaminya benar-benar bertemu kebetulan disuatu tempat dilain waktu.

Untuk itulah ia tidak mau repot menambahkan lukanya sendiri dengan mempersalahkan terlebih dahulu pada Hoseok; Bersikap seperti biasanya seolah ia tidak tahu apapun.

Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Jimin ingin sekali rasanya mengutuk pria disampingnya ini, Bagaimana selama ini bahkan tadi ia bersikap simpati seolah-olah peduli dan menunjukkan amarah pada sikap Yoongi Hyung yang mengkhianatinya?

 **Sungguh munafik!**

Bagaimana Hoseok bisa bersikap normal padanya tanpa diliputi penyesalan karena mengorbankan kebahagiaan pernikahannya untuk tujuannya?

Park Jimin menganggapnya sahabat, ia benar-benar sangat menyayangi Hoseok. tapi nyatanya sama seperti Taehyung, keduanya bagai serigala berbulu domba!

' _ **Kenapa harus mengutuk Hoseok sedemikian rupa? Dari awal rencana Hoseok pun disetujui suaminya, bukan?'**_ batinnya bertanya.

Jimin tak mampu menyalahi suaminya, jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri ia simpan dihati yang tak lagi berbentuk.

"kau membalas dendam hanya untuk sebuah cinta yang tidak berbalas! Harusnya kau tahu perempuan itu tak memiliki belas kasih dihati-nya."— _Kecuali Untuk Saudara Tiriku._

Rahang Hoseok mengeras, menggenggam erat kuat stir-nya guna menahan emosi yang tersulut dari Ego-nya yang sudah berulang kali tergores.

Hoseok tersenyum kecut, " Aku minta maaf Jim untuk tujuanku aku mengorbankan keharmonisanmu. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya sebab sedari awal Yoongi sudah merencanakan pembalasannya sendiri, tanpa campur tangankupun kau masih akan tetap terluka! Namun, aku hanya tidak mengharapkan semua ini terjadi. Apalagi Yoongi yang terjatuh pada akhirnya, kukira Jungkook hanya akan menjadi sampah nantinya. Aku tak menyangka semuanya jadi jauh dari perkiraan"

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menjaga dirinya sendiri lagi agar tidak terbawa emosi dan murka. "Tahukah kau? Sampah yang kau sebut itu, _adikku!_ Kau membawa-nya tanpa tahu akibatnya!?"

"Aku memang pantas mendapat murkamu, jika kau tidak memberiku maaf, aku mengerti..."

Jimin memandang lekat Hoseok disampingnya. Tertawa miris sedikit kencang, "Aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau dan suamiku tahu hubunganku dengan Jungkook. Tetapi tetap menggunakannya untuk tujuan kalian tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya aku!"

Jimin mengatur nafasnya, dada-nya serasa terhimpit. Ia sesak, kesulitan bernafas. Jimin menjaga bola matanya yang memerah agar tidak mengeluarkan setitik air mata.

Tidak hanya ucapan Eomma Min Yoongi yang menjadi kenyataan. Perkataan Eomma-Nya pun terbukti benar adanya.

Sedari awal salahkah ia mencintai seorang Min Yoongi?

Kebahagiaan dan cinta yang diberi suaminya itu nyata, senyata bagaimana suaminya menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, Jimin yang tak pernah mendengarkan semua nasihat Eomma-Nya. Harusnya Jimin sadar, saat Eomma-Nya meminta-nya berhenti untuk melanjutkan hubungan nya dulu bersama Yoongi Hyung.

Firasat seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Kini penyesalannya tiada berarti lagi. Jimin berharap puteri-nya tidak mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya kelak.

Hoseok mencoba tak menanggapi, memilih membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak terbunuh dengan permainanmu sendiri", Jimin berucap perih.

kebencian merupakan hal yang alamiah, tapi juga akan pudar seiringnya waktu.

Seperti suaminya, Min Yoongi, yang awalnya sangat membenci Hase-Nya tapi lama kelamaan menyukainya. Begitupun sebaliknya Suaminya dan Hoseok yang pernah sangat memuja tapi kemudian menjadi musuh yang sangat dibencinya. Dan mungkin sangat ingin dihabisi keduanya.

"Sebab perempuan yang ingin kau balas itu adalah seorang iblis! Ia yang akan membalasmu dipermainanmu sendiri Hoseok"

Tetapi jimin tidak mengharapkan balasan dari perempuan itu terjadi pada suami-nya.

Manusia tidak bisa mengendalikan atau mengubah perasaan apa yang dirasainya.

Jimin tahu suatu hari nanti kebenciannya pada Hoseok pun mungkin akan menghilang, meski kini Jimin tak mampu memaafkannya sekalipun mulutnya berkata ia mau mengampuni Hoseok.

Namun disisi lain Jimin juga tahu, perasaannya pada suaminya tak bisa ia ubah meski Tuhan ikut andil sekalipun.

Cinta Jimin pada Min Yoongi sudah menjadi akar kuat dihatinya dan tumbuh menjadi cinta yang kokoh yang meski badai petir menerjangpun takkan mampu menumbangkan perasaannya.

 _Sungguh malang nasibnya._

...

Jung Hoseok menurunkan Jimin ditempat tujuannya dengan mengucapkan kata **'maaf'** sebelum melaju pergi.

Pikiran Hoseok berkecambuk, nurani-nya sedang berperang dengan ego-nya.

Setiap tindakan dari sebuah tujuan pasti akan selalu mendatangkan korban. Sungguh, Hoseok tidak mengharapkan Jimin ikut terluka.

Namun apa daya, semuanya sudah terjadi dan sudah setengah jalan. Lagipula ini salah sahabatnya, mengapa harus melemah pula hati-nya?

Jung Hoseok benar-benar berdoa semoga Jimin tidak tersiksa lagi, mengingat ia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Tersentak akan sesuatu hal,

—Hoseok mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat Alice bangun dari tidur-nya dan tampak kaget dibelakangnya.

Mengeryit pada Papa-Nya yang terbatu. "Pa?" Tanya-nya hati-hati.

Tersadar dari pemikirannya yang penuh tanya kala tangan Alice menepuk pundaknya.

"Papa kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, maaf membuatmu kaget"

"umm... Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum sayang, sebentar lagi"

Alice mengangguk, membalas senyum yang Papa-Nya beri saat mengusai surai kepala-nya.

Hoseok kembali melajukan mobilnya yang sempat berhenti, untung jalanan khusus kendaraan beroda 4 itu tidak ramai sehingga ia tidak mengganggu pengendara lain karena berhenti ditengah jalan raya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia baru menyadari sesuatu hal saat ia memikirkan pembicaraannya barusan dengan Jimin.

 _ **Darimana Jimin mengetahui semuanya? Darimana Jimin tahu jikalau sosok balas dendan ia dan Min Yoongi seorang perempuan?**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook menguap, menyamankan dirinya yang setengah berbaring diranjang King Size-Nya, matanya tampak lelah menonton acara apapun yang ditayangkan di TV yang dipaku di dinding kamar-nya.

Ia sedikit berdecak kecal menunggu kedua sejoli-nya yang lama hanya untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen.

Sungguh ia merasa luar biasa bosan apalagi terus terkurung dikamarnya padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengurung diri dan tak mau sama sekali ditemui suami-nya.

Jungkook tahu Min Yoongi beberapa kali memaksa ingin menemui-nya, untungnya Seokjin selalu bisa menahannya.

—Sejujurnya Jungkook luar biasa takut, hatinya merasakan kegelisahan pada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya, membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman.

Menyingkirkan pemikiran aneh-anehnya yang mulai memenuhi isi kepala-nya dan lebih memusatkan diri pada berita yang ditonton-nya.

Mulutnya bersiul refleks menatap pembawa berita muda cantik dengan kaki jenjang. Kulit hitam manisnya dengan tubuh kurusnya mengingatkan Jungkook akan Artis India _DEEPIKA PADUKONE_. Apalagi mata bulat pembawa acara berita itu mirip dengannya namun warna iris-nya mirip saudara tiri-nya.

 **.**

' _Selamat siang pemirsa, kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya Samantha._

 _Berita pertama yang akan kami bawakan; mengenai kecelakaan kapal gelap di laut hitam yang masih belum menemukan titik terang dibalik siapa pemilik Kapal Ferry berjenis_ _ **Hydrofoil Ferry**_ _yang menyeludupkan sejumlah senjata api dan berbagai jenis bom, sampai saat ini identitas pemiliknya masih tidak diketahui siapa atau darimana kapal itu berasal._

 _Namun kini Pihak Kepolisian Laut Rusia memberikan keterangan-nya jika kecelakaan itu merupakan kecerobohan dari awak kapal itu sendiri._

 _Diduga kapal gelap_ _ **Hydrofoil Ferry**_ _mengangkut sekitar 30 orang awak yang tidak selamat sehingga membuat Kepolisan Laut Rusia menemui jalan buntu dalam mengungkap orang yang ada dibalik kepemilikan senjata illegal ini._

 _Dari penyelidikan yang terus berlanjut pun para pekerja kapal yang juga menjadi korban merupakan Imigran gelap yang tidak memiliki status Kewarganegaraan pasti._

 _Kejadian ini masih menghebohkan warga Rusia dan Negara-Negara terdekatnya._

 _Beberapa orang banyak berspekulasi, ada beberapa sumber yang dipercayai warga Rusia mengatakan bahwa Kapal itu memang hendak mendarat di Pelabuhan Rusia untuk melakukan transaksi jual-beli illegal oleh Oknum-Oknum tertentu. Namun, ada juga sumber yang menyebutkan bahwa senjata-senjata dan bom itu memang disuplai oleh Pemerintahan Rusia dari Black Market Dunia yang terkenal dikalangan para Dewan Rusia karena beberapa sumber pernah melihatnya berkeliaran bebas memasuki laut rusia sebelumnya._

 _Tetapi berita yang beredar itu segera dibantah tegas oleh Menteri Pelabuhan Rusia'_

 **.**

 _ **Krieet...**_

Jungkook terkejut dengan suara pintunya yang terbuka. Menatap tajam pada Daniel yang mendekati-nya dengan membawa sebuah Map ditangan kanan-nya.

"kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

"Maaf Tuan, aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun kau tidak menjawabnya. Aku kira kau tertidur jadi aku masuk saja"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya, "Aku—sedang fokus menonton berita"

"Nah, harusnya Tuan tidak membesarkan suara Volume TV-Nya terlalu keras, jadikan tidak kedengaran jika ada yang memanggil"

"Berhenti memulai ceramahmu padaku, Daniel!"

Kang Daniel tertawa geli menanggapi jungkook yang cemberut padanya tiap kali daniel berkata dengan nada menasehati.

"Ini Tuan..."—Kang Daniel menyerahkan Map Merah yang dibawa Pelayan Namjoon untuk diberikan pada Tuan Yoongi.

"Eh... Dimana Seokjin?" Jungkook menoleh kebelakang Daniel yang baru disadari-nya memasuki kamar-nya seorang diri tanpa diikuti kawan cerewet-nya.

Daniel mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Sedang berkencan bersama kekasihnya"

"Aahhhh..."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, bagaimanapun Jungkook rasa kawannya itu memang perlu pergi sekedar untuk bersenang-senang agar bisa memunculkan ide cemerlang yang benar-benar pintar dan dapat membantunya—

—Membaca lembar demi lembar isi dari Map Merah yang dikatakan Daniel sangat penting untuk rapat besok yang akan dibahas perusahaannya oleh Hoseok.

Mata Jungkook melebar, menatap tak yakin akan sederet tulisan ketikan komputer yang dibacanya.

Kang Daniel yang ikut duduk disisi ranjang sebelahnya menaikkan alisnya, memperhatikan heran ekspresi yang dibuat Tuan-Nya.

 **.**

' _Dymitri, anggota dari Federal Rusia mengungkapkan pula statement-nya terkait dalam penyelidikan bahwa menurutnya ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kapal gelap ini berlayar di Pelabuhan Rusia untuk menjual senjata dan bom illegal, ia juga berspekulasi jika ini ada kaitannya dengan Bisnis Illegal yang dulu pernah menjadi perbincangan hangat didunia Bisnis-Politik yang diduga dimiliki perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORP._

 _Namun pendapat itu dibantah keras langsung oleh Pemerintah Korea Selatan mengingat perusahaan yang menyumbang dana 40% untuk Perekonomian Korea itu terbukti bersih dari tuduhan perdagangan illegal maupun suap pada para Pejabat Negara._

 _Beberapa pendapat mengenai-nya masih kerap menjadi perbincangan yang tak pernah mendingin. kehancuran perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORP. dianggap sebagai bentuk menutupi kejahatannya agar nama Keluarga Jeon tetap bersih apalagi dengan adanya hubungan dari kepala keluarga Hoffman Family yang sudah tiada dan merupakan salah satu Mantan Wakil Presiden Jerman '_

 **.**

Kang Daniel melirik Tuan-Nya yang masih sibuk fokus membaca lembar Dokumen ditangannya, tampak tidak terganggu dengan berita TV yang didengar kedua-nya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jungkook sedikit risih dengan Daniel yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Anda...Umm, Maksudku kau tidak terpengaruh dengan berita itu Tuan?"

Jungkook tertawa renyah, ia lupa jikalau Kang Daniel juga mengetahui masa lalu-nya. "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan aku akan memulai hidup baru menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang baru, _bukan yang terikat doktrin masa lalu_ "

Kang daniel menatap bertanya pada tuannya, jungkook mengulum manisnya. "Lagipula itu bukan lagi milik perusahaan Jeon"

Daniel memberinya tampilan penasaran, namun tidak berani mempertanyakannya.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan seperti mereka semua Daniel"

Kang Daniel turut tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Tuan-Nya yang baginya selalu terlihat menawan. Perasaan khawatirnya digantikan kelegaan.

Daniel tahu Jungkook sudah sangat tertekan beberapa hari terakhir ini, ia tidak mau jika sebuah _spekulasi_ dari berita TV ikut menambah beban pikirannya.

Apalagi kandungan Tuan-Nya akan bereaksi sakit jika Jungkook kembali _stress._

Jungkook terdiam, menundukkan kepala-nya kembali membaca isi dari Map Merah itu. Jari-jarinya mengelus kertas putih lembar dokumen 'rapat' suami-nya.

 **.**

' _Dari Berita Dunia Rusia kita beralih pada Kepolisian New York yang masih memberikan tanda tanya dalam menangani kasus-nya di Stalen Island, New York, Amerika Serikat._

 _Kasus keracunan yang menewaskan hampir 100 orang lebih itu masih dalam investigasi, namun penyelidikan dapat dibilang terkesan lambat._

 _Beberapa orang menduga, adanya suap dari Pabrik yang berdiri tak jauh dari kota kecil di Bagian Selatan Stalen. Para Korban diduga keracunan air yang tercemar Limbah Pabrik._

 _Namun Pihak Pabrik terkait telah memberikan keterangan bahwa limbah dari Pabriknya ditampungnya dalam tangki besar dan meyakinkan bahwa sama sekali tidak adanya Kebocoran Tangki Limbah. Pihak Pabrik juga menyatakan tak pernah membuang sembarang limbahnya, semua kegiatan pabrik dilakukan sesuai prosedur yang aman dan tidak merugikan...'_

 **.**

"Tuan bukankah itu..."

"Ya! itu pabrik dari perusahaan Min Yoongi"

Jungkook mematikan acara TV-nya sebelum menampilkan berita tak disukai lainnya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apalagi mengurusi yang bukan urusan kita, Daniel. Biarkan saja... Toh, Min Yoongi menghasilkan uang yang banyak dengan ke-Geniusannya", Tutur Jungkook _sarkas_ dengan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

Kang Daniel hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku memiliki hal yang lebih penting untukku urusi"

"Apa itu?"

"Memikirkan masa depanku yang cerah!"

Jungkook mengambil handphone yang diletakannya dinakas untuk membuka _Aplikasi Email._

 _._

From : jeonbunnykookie .id

To : lorrie-bluebells

Die kusine _(sepupu perempuanku)_ Lorrie...

Aku ingin mengunjungimu secepat mungkin, katakan padaku dimana kau berada saat ini?!

Jika kau menanyakan kabarku, maka aku akan menjawab jika aku sedang tidak baik tetapi aku tahu dimanapun kau berada kau akan selalu baik-baik saja...

Oh, aku rasa mungkin aku tak perlu menjelaskan keadaanku terlalu detail padamu.

Aku yakin, kau selalu memantau keadaanku selama ini.

Aku sangat mengerti dirimu _My Blue Bells. I Miss U_...

Salam cinta,

Your Hase.

.

Melemparnya asal keranjang empuk-nya setelah selesai mengetik Email untuk dikirim sepupu cantiknya.

Daniel menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal melihat Jungkook yang kini menatapnya serius. "aku akan meminta tanda tangan Min Yoongi..."—Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil kertas yang merupakan surat cerai-nya di laci nakas dan disimpannya acak disalah satu tumpukan kertas Map Merah. "Dan aku akan mengambil kembali Map ini, setelah itu aku ingin kau mengcopy-Nya dan memberikan Map Aslinya pada pengacaraku"

"Mengapa Tuan Jungkook?"

"Mengapa apanya? Ya karena aku ingin! Jangan bertanya lagi dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan... Kali ini jangan lakukan kesalahan"

Daniel mengangkat kedua tangannya main-main."Baik, Baik Tuan..."

 _ **Ting-ting-ting...**_

Jungkook kembali mengambil telepon genggam-nya, melihat layar Hanphone-nya menyala menandakan adanya Notifikasi masuk.

Membuka-nya cepat dan membaca isi email didalamnya dengan kilatan detik.

"Dan, Umm.. Daniel"

"ya?"

Jari gemuk Jungkook menunjuk Kang Daniel dan sedikit jahil menyentil hidung bangirnya. "Persiapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan pergi berlibur ke Jerman mengunjungi Sepupuku"

"Kau memiliki sepupu Tuan?"

Jungkook mengangguk "yah dan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk menyambutku di Jerman!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

aku itu termasuk orang yang mudah bosan, atau mungkin kurang bertanggung jawab, karena itu sebagian cerita yang aku up berchapter selalu malas aku lanjutin. ada banyak faktor, kadang ide itu muncul tapi sulit untuk menuangkannya dalam tulisan. kadang malah blank gada ide sama sekali.

tapi, cerita ini satu-satunya yang aku coba buat selesai dalam jangka waktu yang cepat.

aku selalu semangat buat nulis cerita itu, bukan semangat sih mau gimana lagi disaat orang lain mengatakan dirinya bucin akumah budik (budak adik)

ide cerita selalu ngalir karena yang ngasih ide alurnya juga terkadang dua adikku.

namun, saat aku menulis ini, aku udah dapat gambaran awalnya ingin seperti apa dan akhirnya harus seperti apa. dari awal meski alurnya aneh dengan hanya satu konflik utama 'pengkhianatan', tetep ini cerita mau dibuat akhir bahagia.

mungkin karena ini cerita menggunakan 3 ide dari orang berbeda jadi unsur-nya rada maksa ya.

tokoh karakter disini semuanya memiliki hidden personality.

maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh...

ada banyak banget cerita dengan berbagai genre dan tema di ffn ini, aku cuma pingin buat sesuatu yang beda namun jadinya nyeleneh dengan imajinasi liar kami, hhuu...

.

.

 **vkooknokookv** : terima kasih loh ka selalu kasih dukungannya... seneng kakak bisa selalu kasih semangat...

 **naegrnxxi** : wah, makasih ka sarannya.. yah memang susah untuk menghindari typo. padahal aku selalu cek dan edit sebelum publish ehh.. tapi tetep aja sering salah nulis EYD nya.

untuk **sugadt** || **YOONMINs** || **nicelline** || **kiranakardus** || **shouharaku** || **MinPark** || **Fiteuriya** || **Lovared** || **GUEST**.

 **dan yang lainnya**... j

uga beberapa akun yang lebih suka mengomentari ceritaku lewat PM. terima kasih loh untuk kritik dan sarannya juga semangatnya.

itu membantu aku banget agar bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis...


	17. Chapter 17

" _Sshhh..Shh..Shhh..."_

" _Sshhhsshhh.."_

" _Shhhsshhss..."_

 _Suara-suara bisikan yang tengah mengalun disekililingnya tak bisa ia mengerti. Dengungan yang tertangkap gendang telinganya dan seketika memenuhi isi kepala-nya._

 _ **Jungkook, wake up...**_

 _Sebuah suara yang mengalun bagai sutera memanggil dengan lembut._

 _Menyingkirkan ngiangan bisikan yang membuatnya gelisah._

 _ **Buka matamu dan lihat...**_

 _Perasaan terbakar dari kebencian yang memenuhi hatinya selama ini menghilang, seolah-olah tak pernah ada._

 _Hanya ada ketenangan._

 _Membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam kelopak mata tertutup— enggan terbuka._

 _Dingin yang selalu melanda jiwa-nya kini menghangat, seakan ada jiwa lain yang mendekap._

 _ **Wake Up... Open Your Eyes... Or, Forever You Will Be In The Darkness.**_

 _ **Siapa kau?**_ _Batinnya berteriak bertanya dalam kebingungan._

" _Shhshhhs..."_

 _Bisikan yang tak dipahami-nya kembali tertangkap pendengaran, sepertinya tak jauh dari posisinya berada yang ia sendiri tak yakin._

 _ **Wake Up...**_

 _Memaksakan mata-nya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka,_

 _Ahh —terlalu silau..._

 _cahaya putih terang yang menyapa kala iris malamnya terbuka perlahan membuat-nya menyipit._

 _Mengedipkan beberapa kali maniknya, menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan buram tanpa mampu menggerakan kepala-nya._

 _Putih, semuanya serba putih._

 _kebingungan melandanya segera. menatap lewat ekor mata-nya penasaran pada bayangan orang-orang yang mendekat dengan pakaian serba putih juga masker putih yang menutupi wajah-wajah tak dikenal._

 _Masih mencoba memfokuskan pandangan, tubuh-nya sangat lemas terbaring dikasur putih pula dengan jarum yang menembus nadi pergelangan tangannya._

 _Kerongkongan-nya kering dan sangat sulit sekali sekedar berucap._

" _Tn. Jungkook, anda sudah bangun?"_

 _Seseorang yang berjas putih sudah ada disebelahnya, menatapnya lekat; Memastikan kondisi-nya._

 _kilasan bayangan buram melintas didepan mata-nya. "Tuan?"_

 _Pengelihatan-nya mulai tampak jelas._

 _Tangan yang dikibas-kibaskan didepan wajahnya kini diturunkan pria bermasker putih itu kala iris-nya menoleh pada wajah yang tertutup masker. Raut-nya dipenuhi ekspresi bertanya._

 _Ia melirik beberapa perempuan sekitar 4 orang yang turut memperhatikannya dengan pandangan khawatir, tak jauh beberapa langkah dari pria yang ada disebelah-nya kini._

 _Ia tahu pria itu adalah seorang Dokter._

 _Ia juga tahu jika dibelakang sang Dokter itu adalah Para Suster._

 _Ia tengah berada dirumah sakit, itu pernyataan yang terlintas dikepala-nya tiba-tiba. Dan ruangan serba putih ini adalah ruangan tempatnya dirawat._

 _Entah bagaimana ia tahu, dan itu kembali membuat-nya bertanya-tanya._

 _Mengapa aku disini?— Tidak lebih tepatnya, — ada apa denganku?_

 _Ada yang salah, namun... ia pun tidak mengerti apa-nya yang salah._

" _Syukurlah, anda siuman dengan cepat. Saya khawatir, karena tiba-tiba anda pingsan"_

" _Ping-San?", Tanya-Nya mengulang kalimat terakhir dari Dokter itu susah payah, kebingungan dengan situasi yang ada._

 _Dokter yang ia lihat di Name Tag nya bernama BRIAN itu mengangguk._

" _Anda pingsan ditengah-tengah kami melakukan Operasi" Jelasnya membuat ia semakin tidak mengerti._

" _Operasi? Operasi apa?"_

 _Banyaknya pertanyaan dari apa yang terjadi dengannya, membuat kepala-nya berdenyut sakit. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku disini?", Nada suara-nya sedikit terengah._

 _Ia tidak mengerti mengapa—ada kesedihan yang hinggap bersama kegelisahan, menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit ketenangan yang tercipta dari sebuah suara asing tadi beri._

 _Ia ingin sekali menangis untuk hal yang tidak ia pahami._

" _Anda tidak mengingat mengapa anda berada disini?"_

 _Ia menggeleng cepat, setitik air mata jatuh dikedua sudut mata-nya yang perih._

" _Tn. Jungkook, anda baru saja menjalani operasi sesar"_

 _Ia tak dapat menangkap ekspresi apa yang dipakai Dokter itu, yang pasti dirinya mengernyitkan dahi._

 _Jelas terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tak mengerti pembicaraan sang dokter._

 _Tapi entah bagaimana, bagian dari dirinya tahu cerita yang saat ini ia perankan._

 _Terjebak dalam_ _Non Realitas._

 _Mengangkat perlahan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut yang kini rata._

 _Dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba ingatan aneh mengenai seluruh kejadian yang membawanya kesini. Bagai roll film yang terputar cepat menampilkan sebuah adegan didalamnya—_

— _**itu adalah minuman yang pemiliknya atau kini menjadi suami-nya beri dengan senyum menawan di wajah dinginnya dan kata-kata manis di bibir tipisnya.**_

 _ **Kelembutan tangannya dalam mengelus wajah penuh tanya-nya, lalu gelas berisi cairan keruh yang dipegang tangan kanan-nya diarahkan pada celah dikedua belah delima-nya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa meminum habis isi-nya.**_

 _ **Rasa pahit yang tertinggal dilidah-nya membakar kerongkongannya.**_

 _ **Minuman itu racun.**_

 _ **Sebab dalam beberapa menit, dapat ia rasakan sakit yang menusuk, menyakiti bayi dalam kadungan-nya yang berusia 8 bulan.**_

 _ **Terjatuh dilantai dingin kamar. Dihadapan-nya berdiri sosok arogan tuan-nya, menatap tanpa belas kasih.**_

 _ **Menulikan pendengaran dari jerit kesakitan-nya.**_

 _ **Rasanya seperti dijemput oleh dewa kematian itu sendiri, namun membiarkan sang jiwa menderita sebelum dibawa pergi.**_

 _ **Dan dalam kesakitan yang terasa nyata, pandangan-nya memburam, menatap memohon sosok penuh kuasa yang hanya dibalas smirk mengerikan.**_

 _ **Operasi itu, dalam keadaan-nya yang gamang; setiap detik ke menit dan pada akhirnya mengambil separuh waktu dari angka jam membuat-nya terlelap terpaksa.**_

 _ **Tetapi— dalam tidur menuju kegelapan,**_

 _ **Ia malah berada ditengah samudera.**_

 _ **Terhanyut kedalam dasar lautan yang tak mendapat kehangatan dari sinar mentari, tenggelam kian dalam— dinginnya air membekukan bagai es.**_

 _ **Tak ada cahaya.**_

 _ **Seolah menatap bayangan-nya yang lain dalam cermin, ia seakan terbagi dua. Ia dapat melihat sosok-nya sendiri yang lain seperti binatang laut yang dilihat-nya di Aquarium Bawah Laut**_ _ **Shed Aquarium, Illinois, Chicago**_ _ **yang pernah dikunjunginya.**_

 _ **Sayangnya bukan atraksi atau hiburan yang ada di pertontonkan untuk hiburan, melainkan kengerian dari kematiannya sendiri.**_

 _ **Ia menyaksikan tubuh dari sosok dirinya yang kejang-kejang, kesulitan bernafas dengan air asin yang terus memaksa masuk lewat saluran pernafasannya.**_

 _ **Tubuhnya perlahan melemah tetapi terus berusaha berenang kepermukaan, sayangnya seakan ada yang menarik-nya kebawah, ia tertarik kuat.**_

 _ **Warna bening lautan yang selalu terlihat biru kini tercampur merah dari-nya. Warna darah mengitarinya, dan perut berisi-nya mengempes.**_

 _ **Ekspresi murni ketakutan dari kengerian yang terpampang didepan mata akan sosok-nya sendiri, tampak diwajah-nya yang memias.**_

 _ **Ia ingin menutup mata-nya, tetapi sayangnya tak bisa.**_

 _ **ia —tersiksa.**_

 _ **Semakin jatuh kian dalam.**_

 _ **Dibawah sana— Didasar Lautan ada api bergejolak, Larva Panas yang meletup, Esensi yang bertolakbelakang dengan air tapi tampak menyatu.**_

 _ **Semakin ditarik kebawah.**_

 _ **Ia menangis melihat sosoknya yang pasrah, ingin berteriak kencang namun ia tak dapat bersuara.**_

 _ **Sosok dirinya tersenyum penuh sejuta arti pada-nya, matanya yang mati menutup pelan.**_

 _ **Rasa sakit-nya sangat nyata. Anehnya...**_

 _ **Secepat sakit itu mendera secepat itu juga menghilang digantikan perasaan semu, tatkala netra-nya menutup— sebelum terbuka kembali untuk mendapati kegelapan. Lagi.**_

 _ **Semuanya penuh kehampaan dan itu sama mengerikannya dengan sosok dari dirinya yang tersiksa tadi.**_

 _ **Lalu bisikan-bisikan jahat berdengung disekitarannya tanpa ia tahu siapa, sebelum suara tenang ikut menyapa pendengaran-nya. Menutup mata-nya kembali dan akhirnya ia terbangun dikeadaan ini.**_

 _ **Mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan.**_

 _Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata sembari meremas kain putih yang dikenakannya dibagian perut rata-nya yang selesai dijahit._

" _Bayiku... Dimana bayiku?"_

 _ **Lagi,**_ _Ia tak mengerti mengapa suara-nya bergetar saat menanyakan kehidupan yang baru saja dilahirkan-nya._

 _Hatinya dipenuhi kerisauan._

 _Pastinya, Dokter itu melakukan Operasi Sesar untuk mengeluarkan anak-nya, kan?_

 _Itu alasan sangat jelas yang menyebabkan mengapa ia menjalani Operasi Sesar dan mengapa perut-nya terasa linu karena benang-benang yang digunakan untuk menyatukan bawah perut yang sempat dibuka oleh pisau kecil dan gunting Sang Dokter masih sangat terasa; belum menyatu dengan kulitnya sedang efek obat biusnya sudah menghilang._

 _Mata Dokter itu menyendu._

 _Segera ia alihkan pandangan-nya ke-4 orang suster yang menatapnya sama, prihatin._

 _Ia menggelengkan kepala cepat._

 _ **Min Yoongi tahu kebenarannya, dan inilah hukuman yang ia beri; memberi-nya minuman racun.**_

 _Tetapi racun itu dimaksudkannya untuk-nya! Tidak mungkin Tuan-Nya akan tega menyakiti seorang calon anak yang tidak berdosa. Benarkan?_

 _Efek minuman itu menghancurkan setiap bagian dalam tubuh-nya, dan ia melihat diri-nya berdarah._

 _Namun itu tidak mungkin menyakiti Janin-Nya, kan? Kandungan-nya sedang berusia 8 bulan._

 _Sesaat, ini mengingatkan-nya akan kisah Mama dulu yang melahirkan-nya Prematur karena racun._ _Bayi-nya akan bertahan sepertinya, kan?!_

" _Maafkan kami...", Dr. Brian menjawab dengan isi pikirannya yang sedang merangkai kalimat menenangkan._

 _Ia masih menggelengkan kepalanya dipembaringannya._

 _ **Tidak.**_ _Tidak mungkin anaknya selemah itu untuk tidak dapat bertahan demi dirinya,_ _ **ibunya**_ _,_ _ **ayahnya**_ _, seseorang yang terus mempertahankannya, dan akan menjaganya sampai sang waktu membuat-nya tua nanti dan anaknya tumbuh dewasa dengan bahagia._

 _ **Ya, sama seperti-nya, bayi-nya pun akan mampu hidup meski ia lahir lebih awal.**_

" _Hentikan ! Pembohong ! Kalian Semua... ", Gumamnya tak kuasa untuk tidak terisak. "Katakan dimana bayiku...", Air matanya menetes lebih banyak, "Bayiku...laki-lakikah? Atau perempuan?_ _ **Hiks**_ _... Dimana Ia?_ _ **Hiks**_ _... Aku Ingin Melihatnya", Suara-Nya bergetar masih terdengar sangat parau, ditambah dengan isakan yang keluar tenggorokan-nya makin sakit sekali rasanya._

 _Semua yang ada diruangan membisu seketika tak ada yang mampu menjawab, menatap seolah iba dan mengubur perasaan bersalah masing-masing dihati yang penuh kebusukan._

" _Ia seorang pangeran, laki-laki yang cantik sayangku", Suara dingin yang tak asing, menggema memecah keheningan ruangan yang hanya diisi tangisan-nya._

 _ **Terhenyak**_ _,— ia membuka kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah sedihnya untuk melihat orang yang bertanggung jawab akan keadaan-nya saat ini._

 _Bergerak mendekat dengan senyum Aura Dominasi-Nya._

 _Senyum yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya terpatri sinis, matanya menatap istri keduanya dengan tampilan mengasihani._

 _Mengambil tangan kiri-nya untuk dielusnya dan dikecupnya. "Tidak boleh ada yang menghianati seorang Min Yoongi... My Baby", Bisiknya mengancam._

 _Ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya kuat agar tidak terisak keras. Ia jelas ketakutan. "_ _ **cupcupcup**_ _.. kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat Baby-Ku ini menangis kan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk patuh seperti biasanya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku Daddy..._ _ **Hiks**_ _... Tolong, aku bersalah. Jangan sakiti anakku"_

" _Sssshhh... Kau harus benar-benar belajar dari sini untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Tuanmu", satu tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengelus rambut kusut-nya, mata dingin menatap-nya tajam, memberitahu-nya siapa Min Yoongi sebenarnya dan dimana posisi ia dalam hidupnya._

" _Berapa kali kau berulah dan aku terus memaafkanmu? Lalu kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan perbuatan nistamu? Demi kandungan yang bukan janinku? Aku membiarkan diriku berkorban dan sekarang hukumanmu! Maukah kau mengorbankan anak itu untukku?"_

 _Kedua tangan-nya dengan cepat balas menggenggam tangan kurus suaminya, meremasnya erat. Ia masih mengeluarkan cairan asin sembari menggeleng kuat. "Jangan lakukan itu... Aku mohon, aku ingin melihat anakku"_

 _Ekspresi mengasihani-nya berubah menjadi datar._

" _Lakukan apapun yang kau mau kepadaku, tapi jangan sakiti anakku... Aku mohon"_

 _Mendengus geli mendengar ucapan-nya, "Kau milikku, PROPERTI seorang Min Yoongi, PELIHARAANKU. Jelas, aku bebas berlaku sesukaku terhadapmu"_

 _Mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah memohon peliharaannya, "Ambilkan aku kursi roda, kesayanganku ini ingin segera melihat bayi lelaki dari Pria Kotor Daegu" nada-nya sedikit bermain-main diselipi bisa._

 _Tuan-Nya menatap penuh Otoriter pada Sang Dokter yang terpaku ditempatnya berdiri bersama Para Suster. Memiliki kekuasaan dengan uang yang sangat berlimpah dapat membuat siapapun orang bertindak sesuka hatinya termasuk membeli nurani juga harga diri dari orang-orang yang rakus._

 _Sindiran itu membuat ia semakin ketakutan. Dalam hati-nya ia terus merapalkan Doa agar didengar Tuhan._

 _Bagai budak. Dokter itu menurut dan para suster dibubarkannya sesuai perintah Min Yoongi._

 _Tak ada satupun yang boleh membantunya duduk di kursi roda selain Tuan-Nya —perlakuan yang seolah menegaskan ia masihlah peliharaan kesayangan, membuat-nya percaya Min Yoongi tak mungkin menghukum kejam dirinya._

 _Suaminya menggiringnya menaiki lift ke lantai atas._

" _Bayimu ada di ruangan lantai atas rumah sakit", Kata Tuan-Nya lembut._

— _Min Yoongi seorang diri jugalah yang mengantarkan ia menemui Bayi-Nya, tanpa diikuti Dokter mataupun Asistennya._

 _Ada debaran keras yang terus saja menyesakkan batinnya, debaran yang tak mau berhenti meski ia meremas erat dada dalam balutan kain putih. Kedua tangan-nya mengerat disisi pegangan kursi roda tatkala lift terbuka dan menampilkan lorong sunyi._

 _Suaminya mendorong hati-hati kursi roda yang dipakai dirinya. Keduanya berhenti disalah satu pintu ruangan._

 _Ia menatap kebelakang pada suaminya yang kini tersenyum sayang penuh duri, "Disini Bayimu berada"_

 _Menutup iris malam-nya erat, ia tidak mau membuka mata-nya._

 _Ia tahu ruangan apa ini, tulisan diatas pintu sudah menerangkan semuanya._

 _Ia tak menyangka ini memang kenyataannya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak nyata!_

 _Ia tidak mau jikalau harus seperti ini... Jeon Jungkook tidak mau berakhir seperti ini._

 _Ia dapat merasakan, Min Yoongi membuka pintu didepan dan mendorong paksa kursi roda-nya masuk terburu._

 _Terkekeh licik meneliti dari belakang keadaan istri keduanya yang sesak menahan nyeri didada-nya._

 _Jeon Jungkook tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi._

 _Kemudian kursi roda yang ia naiki terhenti._

 _Ruangan ini benar-benar sunyi dan dingin, sekali lagi ia takut, bahkan suara nafas Min Yoongi pun dapat ia dengar jelas dibelakangnya._

" _Buka matamu Baby, tidakkah kau ingin melihat anakmu?", Suaranya terdengar membujuk._

 _ **Ia membencinya, ia mengutuknya, ia begitu sangat murka.**_

 _Namun, ia tak mempunyai tenaga lagi bahkan sekedar untuk bersuara saja rasanya tak bisa._

 _Rohnya seakan meninggalkan raga-nya kala manik-nya terbuka ragu, kegilaan dari tindak kejam pemilik tubuhnya terpampang dihadapan-nya,_

— _**Bayi Mungil-Nya bagai Boneka Porselen. Tidak bernyawa.**_

 _Dan semuanya sebab dari kesalahannya diawal._

" _Anak itu menangis saat Dokter mengeluarkannya dari perutmu, sayang aku tak ingin mendengar tangis kehidupan dari pengkhianatanmu bersama pria miskin itu. Itu membuat amarahku naik mengingat apa yang sudah kau perbuat!"_

 _Min Yoongi menatap-nya tanpa dosa. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya dan menelan rasa cairan asin itu dimulutnya._

 _Ini kejahatan! Bayi-nya tidak bersalah, mengapa harus anaknya yang menanggung akibat dari kesalahan-Nya?_

" _Salahkanlah dirimu sendiri..." Min Yoongi tersenyum sinis seakan dapat membaca pikirannya._

 _ **Ini menyesakkan, ia kesulitan bernafas. Hati-nya berdarah.**_

 _Ia menyentuh dinginnya kulis halus Bayi Mungil-Nya._

 _Tubuh-nya bergetar tak kuasa menahan perih._ _ **"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH..."**_ _jerit-nya. Seluruh jiwa-nya terluka parah._

 _Ia menggeleng kuat hingga rasanya kepala-nya ingin lepas._

 _Jeon Jungkook tak mau mempercayai mimpi buruk ini._

 _Ia memaksakan diri-nya untuk berdiri dari duduknya dikursi roda, rasa sakit jahitan tak lagi ia pedulikan._

 _Seluruh saraf tubuh-nya mati rasa seketika kecuali hati-nya yang terus disiksa seribu panah._

" _anakku..._ _ **–hiks-"**_

 _Jari-jari tangan kanan-nya menyentuh detail Bayi Mungil Prematur sedang lengan kiri-nya menahan bobot tubuh-nya yang lemas diatas kepala kecil sebesar gumpalan tangan pria dewasa yang terbaring kaku diranjang putih kematian._

" _ **AAARRRGGHHHHHH",**_ _jeritnya lagi._

 _Sesekali memukul dada-nya yang bertambah nyeri. "Bangun Anakku.. Aku Mohon... Aku Mohon"_

 _Cairan asin mengalir dari mata-nya seperti genangan hujan badai, jatuh menetes mengenai bayi kecil-nya yang hanya diam tak lagi mampu bergerak._

 _Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa keajaiban itu ada? Bahwa kuasa Tuhan itu nyata?_

 _ **TIDAK**_ _. Jeon Jungkook tidak akan mampu menerima ini semua._

 _ **Ia takut. Takut semakin terjatuh dalam kegelapan dari kegilaan dendam tak berkesudahan.**_

" _Anakku sayang, maaf, bangun nak_ _ **–hiks-**_ _kumohon, jangan seperti ini... menangislah", Tangan-Nya menggerakan badan mungilnya sedikit keras berharap Bayi-Nya terbangun dan menangis lapar minta disusui. "Maaf anakku, maaf, karena kau lahir dari pria sepertiku.. Maafkan aku"_

 _Isakan-nya terus terdengar semakin keras. "Maukah kau memaafkan aku? Bangunlah bayi kecilku sayang..."_

 _Selama ini tuhan selalu memberinya keberuntungan disetiap kesulitan apapun yang dihadapinya. Saat ini tidak bisakan keburuntungan itu menerpanya?_

 _Ia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan. Kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua. Kehilangan sebuah kehidupan. Kehilangan harapan kebahagiaan dari pria yang dicintai-nya. Kehilangan kebebasan dari ikatan yang dijalinnya untuk Tuan-Nya._

 _Dan sekarang, haruskah ia kehilangan anak yang ia lahirkan juga?_

 _ **Ini tidak adil! Ia takkan mampu menerimanya.**_

 _Tuhan tidak boleh menghukumnya seperti ini. Jeon Jungkook tidak mau!_

" _Kau bisa menggantikannya.. kau masih bisa hamil", Min Yoongi berkata dengan mudahnya. Membuang semua rasa belas kasihannya._

 _Ia menangis kian kencang, jiwanya sudah hangus sepenuhnya. "KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA HATI ! AKU MEMBENCIMU... AKU MEMBENCIMU, BRENGSEK !", teriak nyalang._

 _Tubuh-nya jatuh kebawah lantai dingin dengan bunyi_ _ **'Gedebug'**_ _nyaring._

 _Menatap kabur pada tangan-nya sendiri yang menyentuh marmer._

 _Disebelah-nya berdiri penguasa atas tubuhnya yang tengah memiringkan kepala-nya angkuh, tersenyum puas diatas penderitaan-nya._ _ **"apa yang kau tanam, maka itu yang akan kau tuai"**_

 _ **Sesak, sangat menyesakkannya**_ _. Ia bernafas terputus-putus dengan kasar,_ _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_ _teriaknya kencang._

 _Kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinga-nya sendiri, tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi yang dikatakan Suami Gila-Nya._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

 _Min Yoongi tertawa. Tidak. ia tidak mau lagi mendengar kekehan jahatnya._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

 _Tidak. Ia tidak mau melihat anak-nya meninggal akibat kesalahan-nya._

 _Bayi Mungilnya pantas mendapatkan kehidupan, tumbuh dewasa didunia dengan kebahagiaan yang akan diberi-nya._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_ _Ia menutup lagi kedua manik-nya, menjerit sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang takkan bisa terobati. Tak peduli jikalau pita suara-nya akan rusak sekalipun, ataupun tenggorokan-nya yang terasa semakin menyakitkan._

 _Perasaan teriris dijiwa-nya tidak akan pernah bisa terhenti._

 _..._

 _Dan tiba-tiba semuanya kembali hening begitupun dengan jeritannya yang tanpa suara._

 _..._

 _Ia kembali diruangan gelap yang sunyi tanpa siapapun. Namun, perasaan menyiksa itu masih terus tertoreh._

 _Melihat keseliling, ia sendirian dan tak lagi berada diruangan penderitaan bersama Tuan Gila-Nya._

 _Semua yang ada disini penuh kehampaan. Hanya ruangan kosong gelap tempatnya berada saat ini dengan penerangan didekatnya; Cahaya kuning dari lentera yang mengelilingi dirinya yang terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu._

 _Lalu, bisikan-bisikan suara tak asing terdengar, kali ini bunyi dengungan dari masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya._

 _Terdengar semakin jelas, suara-suara yang terdengar keras dan membuatnya tersudut._

" _ **aku ingin menghancurkannya**_ _", itu suara sepupu nya._ _ **"kau berjanji..."**_ _._ _ **"kita bersumpah untuk saling membantu satu sama lain, kita bersaudara. Apa kau lebih membelanya daripada aku, sepupumu? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi!"**_

 _(Tidak. Aku Menyayangimu Sebesar Aku Menyayangi Diriku Sendiri.)_

" _ **ingatlah sebagian dari dirimu mewarisi darah Hoffman !"**_

 _(Aku Mengerti Kakek, Aku Mengerti !)_

" _ **belajarlah dari sekarang bagaimana kau mengendalikan pikiranmu dan bersikap terhadap dunia. Ingat, jangan mempercayai siapapun!"**_

 _(Aku Mengingatnya Papa, Aku Bahkan Tidak Mempercayai Diriku Sendiri.)_

" _ **cinta adalah kelemahan puteraku, jangan pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sangat besar atau kau akan menderita jika tahu dia mengkhianatimu. Ada batasan dalam segala hal termasuk porsi untuk memberikan sebuah cinta. Jangan sepertiku, kau kuat dan kau akan mendapatkan semua hal yang kau mau dalam genggamanmu"**_

" _ **jauhi anak kotor itu, suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi halangan dihidupmu!"**_

" _ **balas siapapun orang yang menyakitimu, jangan pernah memberi maaf. Kau mengerti?"**_

 _(Aku Mengikuti Kata-Katamu Mama. Aku Mengerti, Aku Selalu Mencoba Mengerti... )_

 _Ia merasa terkutuk, suara-suara itu saling menyahut memenuhi pendengarannya. Tidak mau berhenti meski ia memohon tak ingin mendengarnya lagi._

" _ **kau yang seharusnya bersama Yoongi, kau pantas dan suatu hari nanti kekuasaan milik Min pun akan menjadi milikmu juga"**_

" _ **ingatlah kau adalah bagian dari Family".**_

 _(Tidakkah Selama Inipun Aku Menjadi Anak Penurut Sebagai Ucapan Terima Kasihku? Aku Mengubur Semua Impianku Juga Karenanya...)_

" _ **aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berfikir demikian dan mengambil keputusan seperti itu, tapi aku mencoba menerimanya, kau pemuda baik, kau selalu dapat menghargai perbedaan yang ada diantara kita. Sejujurnya, aku berharap bisa menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun".**_

" _ **aku tak bisa menyalahkan tuhan atas takdir yang menimpaku dan membuatku tak berjodoh denganmu, aku berharap agar suatu saat jikalau kita bertemu kembali, kita bertemu dalam keadaan bahagia dimana aku bahagia dengan hidupku begitupun kau"**_

 _(Aku Menyesalinya, Fahriye... Sekarang, Aku Menderita!)_

" _ **kau puas? Kau membuatku hancur dengan mencintaimu!",**_

" _ **maafkan aku kook jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu", "kau pasti senang bukan? Merasa bangga karena kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dariku!"**_

" _ **dengan siapa kau pulang heh? Kau pelacur ! aku bahkan tahu kau pergi makan siang dengan pria lain. Kau kira aku tak tahu apa kelakuanmu. Apa? Kau ingin meninggalkanku sebab aku tak lagi mampu memberimu uang yang berlimpah?"**_

" _ **kau, dasar pria murahan. Brengsek"**_

 _(Taehyungku... Seberapa Tahan Seseorang Mampu Bertahan Dengan Cinta Yang Hitam? Aku Mencintaimu Sampai Terkadang Aku Berfikir, Cinta Mu Sendirilah Yang Akan Membunuhku Suatu Hari Nanti. Kau Segalanya Dan Kau Hancurkan Aku Hingga Tak Menyisakan Satu Harapanpun, Taehyung... Bahkan Setelah Semuanya, Cinta Itu Tak Pernah Bisa Padam. Aku Menyesal Mempercayaimu...)_

 _..._

 _Ia menangis kembali, tak kuat terus mendengar suara dari hantu masa lalu._

 _..._

" _ **kau memiliki paras yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, sayang jika harus bekerja kasar. Aku punya penawaran untukmu, bekerja lah ditempatku sebagai penari dan aku akan menggajimu lumayan. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan keringat untuk uang tak seberapa tapi pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan otak"**_

" _HENTIKAN !", teriaknya putus asa pada bayangan yang terus memunculkan wajah-wajah sang hantu._

" _ **jangan jadi polos Jeon. Ini dunia yang kejam, uang adalah satu-satunya manusia bertahan hidup tidak ada cinta dan omong kosong lainnya, jadilah Jeon Jungkook yang kuat"**_

 _(Tentu Jin, Kau Satu-Satunya Orang Yang Aku Percayai Semenjak Kita Pertemu Pertama Kali. Aku Mempercayaimu Mengenai Semua Hal Akanku..)_

" _ **mulai sekarang, kau peliharaanku. Bersikap manis dan penurutlah seperti anjing yang baik. sekali kau berbuat kesalahan maka aku akan menghukummu"**_

" _ **kau milik Min Yoongi, Milik Min Yoongi Seorang... jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengkhianatiku apalagi bertindak diluarbatas yang tidak aku sukai. Kau itu budak seorang mainan. Sampah yang mudah dibuang. Jadi jangan macam-macam"**_

" _ **aku benci wajahmu, matamu, bibirmu, hidungmu semua yang ada didirimu",**_

 _(Begitupun Diriku Sendiri... Aku Membenci Kehidupanku, Aku Membenci Terjebak Bersamamu, Aku Membenci Semua Masa Lalu Itu... Dan Aku Benci Membiarkan Diriku Dipermainkanmu)_

 _Suara-suara yang memenuhi kepalanya, menyiksa batinnya. Ia ingin semua suara yang memekakkan telinganya itu berhenti._

 _Ia tersiksa kembali mendengarnya. Menutup matanya yang dipenuhi air mata, terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikkan. Berharap bayangan-bayangan yang melintas di kegelapan akan menghilang dari pengelihatannya yang kabur._

 _Hentikan brengsek !_

 _Tangannya terus saja meremas juga memukul-mukul bagian dada-nya yang perih. "Cukup! Hentikkan... aku tak mau lagi mendengarnya", isaknya nyaring pada kegelapan yang kosong._

 _Kedua tangan hangat menutup kedua telinganya, seketika suara-suara jahat itu mengabur pergi bersama bayangan dari wajah-wajah yang terlihat mengerikan dikegelapan._

 _Kehangatan yang juga menyentuh relung hatinya yang beku. Membuat semua siksaan dari rasa sakit menghilang._

 _Hanya ada kenyamanan dan ketenangan._

 _Ia memberanikan diri membuka kembali kelopak matanya._

 _Menatap sendu penuh rindu pada sosok disampingnya._

" _Ma-Mausie?". Mausie-nya tersenyum manis, menatap lembut padanya dengan iris cokelatnya._

" _ **jangan dengarkan hase...",**_ _ucapnya. Suara sayang yang ia rindukan dari sosoknya._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar, menangis bukan untuk kesakitan tapi untuk perasaan rindu yang selama ini disembunyikannya._

 _Menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan hangat mausie-nya yang menutup pendengarannya dari suara hantu masa lalu. "A-Aku Takut Mausie..." katanya sesegukan, menelan susah payah ludah nya untuk mereda rasa terbakar dikerongkongannya._

" _Jangan takut... Mausie akan selalu menjaga hase-nya"_

 _ **Jari-jari tangannya digerakan untuk menyentuh bagian wajahnya. Seperti dulu.**_

 _Menghapus air asin yang masih setia mengalir, senyum tulus bagai cahaya mentari yang terpatri diwajah lembutnya membuat ia merasa damai._

" _jangan dengarkan..."_

 _Ia mengangguk. Mendekatkan dirinya untuk memeluk mausie-nya erat, "Apa kau membenciku, Mausie?"_

 _ **Ia menutup sebentar manik lelah-nya yang sembab saat tangan halus Mausie-Nya membela helai hitamnya. Seperti dulu.**_

" _Apa ada seorang kakak yang bisa membenci adiknya sendiri?"_

 _..._

 _Saat iris malamnya terbuka lagi. ruangan dan posisinya berubah._

 _..._

 _Ia terbaring dikasur-nya dengan sprei yang bermotif iron man._

 _Pakaian putih rumah sakit kini digantikan Pjamas Iron Man kesukaannya, melekat ditubuh-nya yang berusia 11 tahun._

 _Ia tengah berbaring diranjang empuk kamarnya yang ada di mansion, menutup kaki-nya dengan selimut hangat sampai dada. Seseorang bergerak naik keranjangnya, masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya dan berbaring disebelahnya dengan posisi miring menghadapnya._

 _Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali._ _ **Ia kembali ke masa lalu?**_ _"Mausie?"_

" _Hase menjauhi Mausie"_

 _Menggigit bibir bawahnya yang lecet._ _ **'Mausie akan disiksa mama lagi jika berdekatan dengan Hase'**_

" _aku harus, atau kau akan menderita jika dekat denganku lagi"_

" _tak apa, Hase jangan menjauhi Mausie"_

 _ini adalah kenangan dulu ia bersama Mausie-Nya. Tertawa miris._ _ **'Mausie tidak boleh ada disini, jika mama tau, Mausie akan dimarahi Mama, lagi'**_ _"mausie sangat menderita, akupun menderita. Mengapa harus seperti ini?"_

" _Mausie akan menemani Hase, selamanya menjaga Hase-Nya dan menjadi orang yang dipercaya Hase-Nya". Mausie memeluknya erat, "Mausie juga akan menjaga Hase di tidur-nya. Mengusir semua mimpi buruknya"_

 _Ia membalas pelukannya sama eratnya. Berbisik kata terima kasih berulang kali dan membenamkan wajahnya didada mausie-nya yang sama terjebak kembali ditubuh anak-anaknya._

" _Mausie sangat menyayangi Hase, apapun yang akan terjadi, Hase akan selalu menyayangi Mausie kan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk cepat, meremas kain Pjamas yang dipakai Mauise. Pjamas tanpa motif berwarna biru muda, terbuat dari kain satin mahal pemberiannya diulang tahun Mauise yang ke-12._

" _Aku sangat menyayangimu. selalu", ucapnya masih sesegukan. "Selamanya, Hase akan selalu meyayangi Mausie-Nya, Mempercayai-Nya"_

 _Tangan Mausie mengusap-usap punggung-nya, mencoba meredakan isakan yang kembali mengalun dari bibir delimanya. Air mata kembali keluar, kali ini membasahi bantal yang dipakai-nya._

" _Kembalilah menjadi Hase Ku yang selalu tersenyum bahagia saat bersamaku dulu. Haseku yang manja"_

" _Tapi... Aku tidak bisa –_ _ **hiks**_ _-"_

 _Mausie kembali menghapus cairan beningnya._ _ **"Jangan dengarkan Bisikan burung hantu ditengah malam..."**_


	18. Chapter 18 BEGINNING

" **Kita tahu siapa kita, namun tidak tahu akan seperti apa kita.**

 **Sebab, karena seluruh dunia adalah panggung pertunjukkan, dan semua orang baik pria maupun wanita hanyalah pemainnya: mereka mempunyai jalan keluar dan jalan masuknya; dan satu orang pada waktunya memainkan banyak peran."**

 **(** **Alfred Lord Tennyson** **)**

.

.

.

 **-BEGINNING-**

.

.

.

...

"Apa menurutmu itu akan baik-baik saja membiarkan Seokjin tinggal?"

Jeon Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan awan putih dijendela kecil pesawat pribadi Min Yoongi, memecahkan lamunan-nya akan mimpi yang terus menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi yang sangat aneh.

Melirik 5 pengawal yang diperintahkan Min Yoongi untuk menjaga _ **-mengawasi**_ -yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk, _sesuai keinginannya_ , untuk memenuhi tatapan Kang Daniel.

"Tentu saja dia akan baik. memang apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Dia akan mengacau?"

"Sejujurnya pikiranku lebih buruk dari itu" Jawabnya jujur.

Jungkook berdecak sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada Daniel yang duduk didepannya. "Seokjin itu cerdik. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika tanpa bantuannya. Tenang saja"

"Yah... Dia tidak terlihat seperti yang kau katakan, Tuan" Ujarnya.

Jungkook tidak dapat menyalahkan pemikiran Kang Daniel. Sungguh. Meski apapun yang dikhawatirkannya tidak akan terjadi.

"Jangan melihat orang hanya dari sampul luarnya" Jungkook berkata diselingi tawa kecil. "Jin tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. selain itu meninggalkan Seokjin di New York itu berguna juga untuk tidak membawa Kim Namjoon bersama kita"

Kang Daniel hanya memutar matanya. Ia paham, Kim Namjoon harus dialihkan dari tugas Tn. Min Yoongi untuk mengawalnya menemui sepupunya.

Daniel tahu seberapa baiknya Kim Namjoon dalam menjalankan perintah Tn. Yoongi. Apapun yang direncanakan Jungkook nanti pasti takkan berjalan lancar.

Dan untuk menjauhkannya dari perintah itu, maka Kim Seokjin harus dikorbankan.

Ingatannya masih merekam dengan jelas tingkah menggelikan Seokjin saat merajuk ingin ikut keduanya dan berkata bagaimana dengan kejamnya Jungkook akan meninggalkannya. Sehingga Jungkook harus membujuknya dan menjanjikannya ini itu seperti seorang Ayah memberi pengertian pada anaknya yang pamit pergi hendak bertugas dinas diluar kota.

Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil. "Lalu apa bisa kau jelaskan apa rencanamu? Aku tak yakin kau hanya ingin menemui sepupumu tiba-tiba"

"Tidak ada rencana apapun sampai kita tiba di Berlin dan menemui Lorrie"

.

.

...

.

.

 _Taehyung memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah lama mencuri hatinya tanpa berkedip dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh._

 _Jeon Jungkook tengah melamun, menatap keatas langit malam. Sepertinya perawat jaga yang ceroboh tidak menyadari ada salah satu pasien yang tidak berada di kamarnya, sebab Taehyung yang tadi kewalahan mencari Jungkook, saat ini menemukannya di Rooftop Rumah Sakit._

 _Taehyung tahu pujaannya itu pemuda yang sangat menawan. Namun ia tidak pernah mengira Jeon Jungkook akan terlihat seribu kali lebih cantik ketika ia tengah menangis seperti dilihatnya saat ini._

 _Kesunyian dari malam mendung tak berbintang, seolah mengibaratkan perasaan pujaannya yang kini direndung kesedihan tak berkesudahan._

 _Hatinya tercubit kala pendengaran tajamnya mendengar isakan kecil Jungkook, namun matanya terpana, mengagumi betapa indahnya kerapuhan sang tercinta._

 _Pikirannya berdebat dengan hati nurani-nya. Ada perasaan berdosa dibalik kepuasaannya._

' _ **Tuhan... Aku berdoa siang dan malam untuk permintaan yang selama ini tak pernah kau kabulkan. Aku terselamatkan dan terjatuh dalam cinta yang engkau kutuk. Dan sekali lagi doaku hanya menjadi harapan semu... Maka ini semua salahmu, atas semua perbuatan yang kulakukan'**_

 _Jungkook tersenyum tipis, angin malam membelai surai jelaga-nya. Matanya menutup menikmati tanpa berniat untuk menghapus genangan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi-nya._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan berada disitu?" Ucapnya tidak terlalu keras namun tertangkap cukup jelas oleh Taehyung; ia sedang berdiri didekat pintu yang masih terbuka dibelakangnya._

 _Taehyung terkejut, matanya membola sesaat. sejak kapan Jungkook menyadari kehadirannya?_

 _Spontan kaki-nya melangkah untuk mendekati pemuda yang masih enggan membuka matanya._

 _Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat disetiap langkah kakinya yang berjalan perlahan kearah Jungkook._

 _Ada senyum mengembang diwajah taehyung yang tiba-tiba berseri. "Maaf"_

 _Jantungnya kian berdegup kencang tak karuan, Taehyung berdiri disebelah Jungkook. Tangannyan ia letakkan ditembok pembatas sama seperti pemuda pujaannya._

 _Jungkook hanya menghela nafas halus._

" _Aku berharap kau tak pernah menyelamatkanku..." Suaranya setengah berbisik, "Tapi, terima kasih Tn. Kim, anda—"_

" _Taehyung..." Sela Taehyung cepat._

 _Jungkook akhirnya memperlihatkan netra obsidiannya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh pada Taehyung yang menatapnya tepat dimatanya._

" _Hanya Taehyung... Sebut namaku Jungkook bukan Margaku", Jari-jari kurus Taehyung tanpa ragu menyentuh pipi-nya, menghapus air asin yang menodai pipinya._

 _Tatapan mata-nya yang tajam bagai elang, sedetik membuat Jungkook terpana._

 _Tanpa sadar matanya meneliti wajah yang terbentuk sempurna dari pemuda penyelamatnya._

 _Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang mengaku sahabat terbaiknya dan mengatakan orang yang pernah sangat disayangi Jungkook dulu tatkala ia kembali ke Korea Selatan yang sayangnya tak bisa diingat oleh Jungkook sekalipun otaknya dicoba menggali lebih dalam._

 _ **Tak ada satupun kenangan yang muncul.**_

 _Dan Papa-Nya membencinya, menegaskan dengan jelas bahwa pemuda tampan ini berbahaya. Dengan murka Papa-Nya mengatakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan pria ini hanya mengada-ngada._

 _Jeon Jungkook diperintahkan untuk menjauhinya, dilarang bergaul dengannya namun sekarang ia malah membiarkannya mendekatinya._

 _Papa-Nya pastilah salah, Taehyung pemuda baik, itu yang Jungkook rasakan tentangnya. Buktinya, ia tidak hanya menolongnya namun juga membantunya pulih dari keadaan trauma pasca kematian kedua orang tuanya._

" _Taehyung, terima kasih"_

 _Wajah Jungkook bercahaya disinari rembulan, tatapan-nya melembut. Tubuh Taehyung menghangat mendengar namanya terucap merdu dibibir sewarna bunga rose merah muda._

 _ **Selalu,**_ _Kim Taehyung berulang kali terjatuh pada jerat pesona Jeon Jungkook._

" _Kedua orang tuamu pasti bersedih jika melihatmu terus berduka. Mereka pasti menginginkanmu untuk hidup dan bahagia menggapai semua mimpimu._ _ **Jangan**_ _—jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi"_

" _Bukan kau yang berada diposisiku,—Taehyung"_

" _Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Taehyung tersenyum miris. Menekan perasaan bersalah yang bersarang dihatinya. "Aku dulu... Aku juga..." Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Aku juga sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku sedari kecil"_

 _Kontak mata antara keduanya terlepas, Taehyung memilih menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi didepan matanya daripada netra sendu yang diberi Jungkook._

" _Jangan biarkan kesedihan menguasaimu.. Jangan kecewakan orangtuamu disana dengan melihatmu terus terpuruk meratapi takdir Tuhan. Kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan mengharapkanmu terus hidup termasuk aku yang mencintaimu, kau tidak sendirian didunia ini Jungkook" tuturnya, memelan diakhir kalimat._

 _Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Gemerlap cahaya lampu dimalam hari terlihat sangat indah bagai bintang-bintang yang bersinar jika dilihat dari tempatnya._

" _Aku memang tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki kasih sayang dari Eomma Carrol yang menganggapku anaknya sendiri, dan aku juga memiliki... aku memiliki tunangan, Taehyung..."_

 _Seketika perih terasa dibagian dalam tubuhnya. Semua orang tahu Jeon Jungkook bertunangan dengan Puteri seorang politikus berpengaruh di Turki._

 _Tunangan yang diselenggarakan beberapa hari setelah Taehyung mendatangi Kediaman Jeon dengan sejuta harapan yang kandas. Meminta restu untuk dapat memiliki Putera Pewaris Keluarga Jeon, yang hanya dibalas dengan berbagai cacian dan hinaan._

 _Kim Taehyung tidak memiliki apa-apa selain perasaan cinta-nya yang teramat besar._

 _Yah, mungkin memang ia seharusnya sadar diri. Namun bisakah seseorang menyalahkan cinta yang terlanjur menguasi akal pikirannya?_

 _Jeon Jungkook merupakan obsesinya sejak lama. Mungkin tak benar menyamakan cinta dan obsesi sebagai hal yang serupa, tetapi tetap saja dimatanya keduanya adalah hal yang sama yaitu Jeon Jungkook._

 _Cintanya mungkin hitam namun harapannya bersama Jungkook dan perasaannya untuknya begitu murni._

 _Jeon Jungkook yang tak ada disana kala itu tak pernah tahu api dendam yang membara di matanya yang menggelap._

 _Pertunangan itu pukulan hebat untuk Taehyung. Mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang teramat rendah jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Puteri Kelas Atas. Statusnya, Ibarat bumi dan langit._

" _Dan kau mencintainya?"_

 _Namun Taehyung tak pernah berhenti mencinta. Untuk seluruh tindakan tanpa alasan logis, ia sudah menganggap Jeon Jungkook mutlak miliknya._

 _Beribu doa tidak terjawab yang dilantunkannya, Kim Taehyung mengharapkan kebahagiaannya hadir dalam wujud pemuda Jeon._

 _Ia telah bersumpah pada dunia untuk menuliskan takdirnya sendiri; berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok pujaannya. Taehyung tahu ia telah gila, sebab kewarasan itu sendiri meninggalkannya setelah dirasai-nya sakit hati._

 _Kembalinya pujaannya, mengembalikan sifat seorang penguntit yang menjadi kebiasaannya dulu. Taehyung mengetahui benar jikalau Jungkook menerima perjodohan yang diminta orang tuanya dengan terpaksa. Jeon Jungkook tidak mencintai perempuan itu._

 _Sayangnya, sifat tanpa cela yang dimiliki perempuan itu mampu membuat pujaannya terkagum._

 _Perasaan saling menghargai satu sama lain yang kian lama menguatkan ikatan perjodohan, meski tanpa perasaan suka sebelumnya. Ketulusan perempuan itu sendiri membuat Taehyung tak mampu menyakitinya secara harfiah._

 _Perempuan itu, Fahriye, berhati lembut dan terlalu baik untuk disakiti._

 _Taehyung terlebih Jungkook pun sadar, seiringnya waktu perasaan cinta itu akan mulai tumbuh._

 _Jeon Jungkook lemah dengan perlakuan lembut yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya._

 _Taehyung ingin pasrah namun sayangnya ia tidak pernah bisa. Dan alasan akan kemeranaan hatinya tak lain adalah kepala Keluarga Jeon._

 _ **Sungguh ironisnya.**_

 _Bukan salahnya jika ia menginginkan balas akan Ego-Nya._

 _Bukan salahnya jika ia termakan dendam._

 _Bukan salahnya jika sahabatnya datang dan memberinya ide jahat._

 _Bukan salahnya pula jika ia menghasut sosok lemah pemuda Park yang merupakan anak perbuatan dosa-nya._

 _Taehyung menginginkan keadilan untuk hatinya yang terluka._

" _Aku sudah mendengar beritanya, seluruh acara berita Tv gencar membicarakan keputusan Tn. Osman yang akan segera menikahkan Puterinya dengan Putera dari pengusaha Rusia" Terpatri senyum puas sekilas saat melihat Jungkook tersentak dengan pernyataannya._

" _Dan dia memutuskan begitu saja perjodohan kalian berdua. Maaf untuk kelancanganku. Tapi, perempuan itu memang tak pantas bersanding denganmu..." Tuturnya lagi saat Jungkook masih setia menutup mulutnya rapat._

 _Mata Jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Menatap nanar kedepan. "Bukan dia yang tak pantas. Akulah yang tak sebanding dengannya..."_

 _Taehyung dan Jungkook terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama membiarkan keheningan menyergap diantara keduanya, angin menggoyangkan helaian rambut keduanya, sembari menahan dinginnya udara tengah malam tanpa memakai pakaian tebal._

 _Sunyi yang memerangkap terpecahkan oleh hembusan nafas kasar Jungkook. Taehyung meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali terpaku memandang kota malam._

" _Fahriye, aku menyukai perempuan itu. dia cerdas dan bertutur santun. Sikapnya sering kali menyenangkan hatiku... Keputusan Papa saat menjodohkannya denganku tak lagi kuanggap salah." Menyampingkan dirinya menghadap sosok Taehyung. "Dia perempuan yang membuatku terpukau akan pikiran dan ide-ide rasionalnya. tapi kau tahu? Setelah rencana pernikahan kami dibatalkan, Pertama kalinya ia memintaku melakukan tindakan yang seperti bukan dirinya. Fahriye ingin aku membawa-nya pergi jauh"_

 _Taehyung membatu, sebelum menyampingkan dirinya pula. Keduanya saling berhadapan kini. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"_

" _Aku terdiam." Jungkook tertawa menyedihkan. "Seperti pengecut! Aku tak mampu berkata apapun atau memberinya kepastian. Aku menyayanginya, berharap ia tidak meninggalkanku, menguatkanku dengan perkataan optimisnya. Aku sungguh tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan kembali. Dia kepercayaanku, sahabat terbaik yang pernah Tuhan hadirkan untukku. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bersamanya!"_

 _Lagi-lagi nyeri datang kembali menusuk ulu hati Taehyung. Bukan karena tangis yang ditahan Jungkook agar tidak tumpah; perkataannya mengenai perempuan itu membuat-nya luar biasa cemburu._

" _Namun saat Tn. Osman datang dan mengutarakan alasannya. Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa bertindak serampangan... Tetapi disisi lain, aku akan terlihat seperti lelaki yang kejam jika menghancurkan hati yang begitu tulus mencintaiku"_

' _ **Lalu mengapa tidak bisa kau lihat begitu sangat besarnya perasaan yang aku miliki untukmu. Tidakkah kau juga sudah sangat kejam padaku?'**_

 _Ingin sekali Taehyung tertawa terbahak; mengungkapkan bagaimana tersiksanya ia akan cinta tak berbalas. Bagaimana sangat mencintainya ia hingga terasa menyakitkan, dan bagaimana ia terus saja menginginkan pemuda Jeon itu diatas segalanya lebih dari perasaan ingin memiliki yang dipunyai perempuan itu._

 _Sayang mulutnya terkunci rapat. Berdiri dengan luka yang tertutup fasad stoic-nya, mendengarkan dengan sakit kekecewaan yang melanda sang pujaan._

" _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua harus seperti ini dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" Tangannya meremas kain yang menutupi bagian dada-nya erat. "Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi. kekayaan yang pernah kumiliki pun lenyap seketika tak meninggalkan sisa"_

 _Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, ada banyak isu yang beredar mengenai kasus kehancuran perusahaan GLOBAL JEON CORPS. Taehyung dan teman-temannya mungkin termasuk salah satunya, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak sehebat itu untuk menghancurkan perusahaan itu sampai benar-benar jatuh bangkrut 100%._

 _Karena kemampuan mereka yang kuranglah, yang membuat Jimin merencanakan kebakaran itu untuk balas dendamnya pada Tn. dan Ny. Jeon._

 _Kekayaan yang begitu berlimpah dalam berbagai aset. kakak-nya sendiri sempat mencari Dokumen berharga namun tak pernah ditemukannya dikediaman Jeon sebelum menyalakan api._

 _Tidak pernah ditemukan pula satupun aset berharga di brangkas penyimpanan pribadi-nya dibank._

 _Namun anehnya, beberapa berita mengungkapkan ada penjualan aset Jeon Family oleh orang asing yang diduga merupakan pencuri yang menyebabkan kebakaran Mansion Jeon._

 _Itu membuat Taehyung dan yang lainnya bertanya-tanga keheranan._

 _Isu mengenai kebangkrutan ataupun pencurian data penting perusahaan diberita, Taehyung, Jimin, dan yang lainnya anggap benar-benar karena lawan bisnisnya._

 _Hanya data tak bernilai tinggi dan uang yang mungkin mencangkup setengah dari keuntungan milik Perusahaan Jeon yang mampu diambil mereka. Mungkin akan membuat Global Jeon Corps mengalami kerugian besar, tapi tidak membuatnya hancur hingga menyisakan kemiskinan untuk Jungkook._

" _Aku sungguh sangat beruntung memiliki Eomma Carroline, karena aku tahu aku takkan pernah kekurangan apapun. Tapi... Untuk mengikuti permintaan Fahriye—apa aku sanggup membahagiakannya nanti?" Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah, tenggorokannya terasa perih._

" _Tak ada lagi Kekuasaan Jeon. Sedangkan ia seorang berdarah bangsawan"_

 _Taehyung paham. Keluarga tunangan Jungkook itu masihlah ada silsilah keturunan Sultan Turki, sama seperti keluarga Mama-Nya Jungkook yang berdarah biru, Puteri dari mantan Presiden Jerman._

" _Aku akan menjadi benalu. Mengikuti keinginannya dan aku akan melihatnya terpisah dari orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Aku akan membuatnya berdosa. Melepaskannya dan aku akan melihatnya tersiksa, aku tahu ia akan terluka. Hatinya akan dipenuhi kekecewaan dan aku berdosa untuk janji-janji yang akhirnya akan aku ingkari untuknya... Taehyung, aku sungguh dilema"_

" _Mengapa?" Suaranya terdengar kasar ditengah kontrol nafasnya yang tersendat._

 _Jungkook tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Taehyung._

 _Ia tahu mengapa Taehyung terlihat seperti ini; menahan emosi dan rasa sakit hatinya._

 _Taehyung sudah berulang kali memberitahunya bahwa ia mencintainya dan Jungkook hanya akan terdiam mencoba untuk tak menanggapinya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan pada sesuatu yang lain._

 _Jungkook itu normal—itu yang ia tahu._

 _Ia pun masih terikat pertunangan saat Taehyung dengan penuh kasih menatapnya, atau ketika membisikan kata-kata cinta kala ia berpura-pura tertidur._

 _Taehyung sangat baik padanya, begitu penuh perhatian dan dengan sabar membantunya pulih._

 _Jeon Jungkook menyukainya, namun itu tidak pernah lebih sebatas teman. Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung membantunya menjalani kehidupan barunya tetapi dengan ikatan persahabatan._

 _Ia tak pernah berfikir jikalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang diharapkan Taehyung padanya. Ia pikir kebaikan Taehyung hanya karena kedekatan masa lalu yang pernah disinggungnya yang sampai saat ini tak bisa diingatnya._

 _Jungkook sudah hancur dan kehilangan banyak hal, dan ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan apapun atau siapapun lagi._

 _Fahriye, yang baginya seperti saudara perempuannya, yang mungkin bisa dicintainya nanti dengan gairah._

 _Dan sekarang Taehyung, dengan pesona menyilaukan yang selalu membuat Jungkook terkagum, yang mampu membuat Jungkook bertahan untuk tidak menyusul Papa Dan Mama-Nya, yang selalu berkata mencintainya dan terlihat jelas ingin memilikinya._

 _Jungkook semakin dilema. Selama ini Jungkook bahkan tak tahu apa arti cinta itu sendiri, terlebih baginya._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dalam hidupmu, Kook?"_

 _ **Apa yang ia inginkan?**_

 _Ia juga bahkan tidak yakin apa itu._

 _Apa dulu ia pernah memiliki hal yang benar-benar ia inginkan seperti sebuah impian besar? Ia tak mampu mengingatnya!_

 _Lagipula ia tak yakin jika dulu ia memilikinya. Seluruh hidupnya sudah diatur itu yang selalu ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan keluarganya maka itu yang akan ada dalam hidupnya._

 _Namun malangnya, ia sendirian kini. Hidupnya penuh kekaburan dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Taehyung menampilkan senyum miris menatap Jungkook tersedot dengan pemikirannya sendiri._

" _Kau menginginkan yang terbaik, bukan?_ _ **untukmu**_ _dan_ _ **untuknya**_ _?"_

 _Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, bibir bawahnya digigit pelan. menatap Taehyung kembali. Penuh tanya._

" _Kau menginginkan kebahagiaannya dan juga kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri?"_

 _Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Memangnya siapa yang menginginkan kesedihan?_

" _Maka lepaskan saja perempuan itu"_

 _Taehyung mengelus pipinya yang basah, perlahan turun ke bibir bawah Jungkook, menekannya lembut dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Kali ini tersenyum hangat dengan mata berembun. "Dan beri aku kesempatan"_

 _Jungkook terpaku ditempatnya. Taehyung menciumnya. Tidak ada lumatan atau gigitan hanya menempelkan kedua bibirnya bersama._

 _Matanya yang bulat membola lebar._

 _Sejauh yang jungkook tahu, ia tak pernah mencium siapapun dibibir begitupun dengan tunangannya. Baginya ini pertama kalinya dan rasanya aneh; manis dan kenyal. seketika Tubuhnya terasa terbakar._

.

.

...

.

.

Taehyung membiarkan semilir angin dingin membasuh wajahnya, menghirup udara sejuk pagi hari selalu membuat hati dan pikirannya _rileks_.

Membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup untuk menatap acak keadaan taman Kompleks diminggu pagi, taman saat ini tidak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih jam 7 pagi kecuali orang-orang bugar yang sengaja olahraga pagi diarea taman.

Kim Taehyung bukan salah satu dari orang yang bergaya hidup sehat seperti segelintir orang yang diperhatikannya. Ia bahkan tak sengaja sampai ditempat ini.

Semalaman tak bisa memejamkan mata ataupun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya semenjak sepupu pujaannya menyampaikan kabar bahwa pujaannya itu akan tiba di Jerman kemungkinan malam dan akan menemuinya di kediaman sepupunya disiang hari esoknya.

Ia tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi terkasihnya itu saat melihatnya masih hidup dan kini tinggal dikediaman sepupu tersayangnya.

Perasaan rindu untuk mencumbu dan menghukumnya memenuhi hatinya.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook-Nya segera, tak bisa menunggu meski harus sehari lagi.

Namun Taehyung tahu, bertindak serampangan seperti dulu hanya akan menghancurkan seluruh kejutan yang jauh-jauh hari sudah ia persiapkan.

" **besok** —besok aku akan melihatmu lagi... Jungkook"

...

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **MIN INTERNATIONAL CORP.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok menatap murka pada pria yang memasuki kantornya tiba-tiba. "APA-APAAN INI!" bentaknya kasar.

Pria yang dibentaknya hanya menatap acuh tak acuh. Melirik sekilas pada wajah marah Hoseok sebelum mengalihkan fokus pada kuku jemari tangannya dengan siulan kecil bermain dibibirnya. "Aku akan menjadi Direktur utama 2 diperusahaan ini mengingat kau Direktur utama 1-Nya" tuturnya asal.

"Aku sudah memiliki _Assistent_ dan sekalipun aku butuh seorang lagi Direktur dibawahku, aku tidak akan menerima orang sepertimu untuk bekerja!"

" **HEH.** Apa kau tuli atau bagaimana? Aku juga Direktur Utama disini, sama sepertimu! Kau Direktur Utama 1 dan aku Direktur Utama , jelas?! Oh, Btw... Aku menolak disebut _Assistent-_ mu apalagi jika harus berada dibawah perintah orang _Arogant_ sepertimu"

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu!" Desisnya dengan kesal.

Kim Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak menyangka karyawan sekaligus teman dan kepercayaan Min Yoongi yang keluarganya anggap sebagai anak angkat adalah seorang yang bodoh!"

"APA KAU-"

"Tidakkah Min Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Atau kau berbicara dengan Jeon Jungkook, mengenai pekerjaanku saat ini. Denganmu. Dikantor?" Selanya cepat.

Jung Hoseok tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _**makhluk**_ itu. Tetapi apapun itu, kehadiran teman-nya Jungkook membuat _mood-nya_ menjadi buruk.

Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu kembali, namun terhenti saat seseorang memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu pula, **Kim Namjoon** , dan segera memintanya berbicara 4 mata.

Kim Seokjin mengacungkan satu jari tengahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan sebelum keluar dari ruangan Hoseok. Mengundang kekehan geli dari Kim Namjoon yang memperhatikannya.

"APA maksudnya ini Namjoon?"

Mood yang buruk membuat Hoseok enggan berbasa-basi. Menginginkan penjelasan dari makhluk tidak beretika Yang beberapa menit lalu hampir menjadikannya seorang pembunuh. Ingin sekali tadi ia mencekik mati pria itu!

Kim Namjoon membuang nafas kasar. Ia belum menjelaskan hal apapun dan berdebat tapi dirinya sudah lelah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan membuatnya jelas. Setengah dari perusahaan ini sudah diberikan Tn. Yoongi untuk Tn. Jungkook dengan syarat yang hanya diketahui Tn. Yoongi. Dan karena itu, kepercayaan Tn. Jungkook yang ia utus, akan bekerja disini dan memiliki posisi sama sepertimu. Tn. Yoongi tidak bisa menjelaskannya detail untuk sekarang, tapi Tuan percaya kau akan bekerja sama dengannya dan memastikan semuanya terkendali selama ia pergi menemani Tn. Jimin. Kau akan menjelaskan semua informasi dan menerangkan pekerjaannya secara rinci untuk membantunya memahami tugasnya diperusahaan"

Otak Pintar Jung Hoseok seketika Loading. Tak satupun penjelasan Kim Namjoon masuk, nalarnya malah menolaknya percaya.

 _Demi para iblis yang menguasi neraka. Apa yang sahabat-nya itu pikirkan?_

Kim Namjoon terlihat seperti tidak akan memberinya penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Mungkin setelah urusan Min Yoongi apapun itu dengan istrinya- _ **suaminya**_ -Jimin selesai ia akan meminta jawaban dari 1000 pertanyaannya.

Min Yoongi bukan orang yang suka diganggu jika urusannya menyangkut _Bidadari_ atau _Mainan Pelacurnya._

"Aku tidak akan bisa mempercayai orang seperti Kim Seokjin itu. Dia bahkan tidak menganyam Pendidikan, dan Jeon Jungkook yang diberi kekuasaan oleh Yoongi menjadikannya kepercayaan? _**Ini luar biasa bodoh**_! Dia bahkan bukan orang berguna dan hanya akan merusak perusahaan. Jeon Jungkook pasti tengah membuat lelucuan dengan berfikir untuk menempatkannya diposisi ini"

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Jung Hoseok ada benarnya, iapun masih tidak dapat percaya keputusan Tn. Jungkook. Dan karena itulah Kim Namjoon bertugas membantunya agar ia tidak ceroboh.

Namun pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut penuh racun Hoseok itu membuatnya marah.

 _Itu menyakitkan mendengar seseorang berkata rendah mengenai orang yang kau cintai._

Kim Namjoon mengempalkan kedua tangannya erat, menjaga wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Sayangnya, Tn. Yoongi pun tidak menganggapnya begitu. Dan aku akan membantunya untuk menyesuaikan diri, begitupun kau yang akan berbagi pekerjaan bersamanya. Ini sudah keputusan mutlak dan kau diharapkan dapat bekerja sama. Suka atau tidak suka!"

Jung Hoseok tersentak, _ada apa ini?_ Ia tahu jika Kim Namjoon akan mengikuti dan memastikan semuanya dibawah perintah Min Yoongi.

Kim Namjoon sangat tegas dan dapat dipercaya, ia tahu sekecil apapun sikap pelayan pribadi Bos-Nya itu, dan ia juga menyadari pandangan gelap dan aura mencekam yang menguar padanya dirahkan tajam padanya saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Tuhan, aku sudah lelah... Berapa banyak lagi aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Aku sudah membayar dosaku, kau sudah menghukumku... Aku tak sanggup terus menerus bertahan untuk menerima semuanya"_

 _Park Jimin sudah tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan cairan asinnya meski hatinya terus saja berduka. Seluruh air matanya sudah habis terkuras tak menyisakan satu tetespun._

 _Kedua tangannya sendiri disatukan dan saling menggenggam erat, berdoa pada Tuhan yang berdiri dihadapannya untuk setidaknya memberikan sedikit kasihnya padanya._

 _Puterinya yang berada dalam gendongannya masih tertidur, tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara-suara bisikan yang dibuat olehnya._

" _Setidaknya hentikan semua penderitaan ini. Aku takut dengan semua perasaan sakit yang terus hadir dihidupku. Aku takut membiarkan Iblis sekali lagi menutup pintu nuraniku, ada begitu banyak dendam, amarah dan kebencian yang berkecamuk didalam diriku, Tuhan, kumohon..."_

" _ **Kalau begitu biarkan saja iblis membantumu, karena Tuhan tidak berada disisimu"**_

 _Park Jimin tersentak. Menoleh cepat pada siapapun orang yang saat ini berada disampingnya dengan jarak satu kaki._

 _Perempuan itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Spontan yang dibuat Jimin; mulutnya terbelah terbuka dan matanya melebar. Kaget melihatnya setelah dengan sengaja ia berkata cukup keras untuk menyela Doa-Nya._

 _Jimin menyipitkan matanya. Meneliti perempuan yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggunya._

 _Gereja Kota saat ini tengah sepi. Hanya ada Park Jimin dan sekarang perempuan aneh yang menatapnya tajam, keduanya sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah Altar Gereja._

" _Siapa kau?" Jimin tak menyembunyikan nada risih dalam suaranya._

 _Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Mendesah sejenak sembari menyelipkan helai kemerahannya yang panjang sepinggang dibelakang telinganya._

 _Matanya yang dihiasi bulu lentik dan tebal memindai Jimin dari kaki hingga kepala dengan mata Violet-Nya._

 _Wajahnya menampilkan Ekspresi bosan. Sebelum mengulas seringai di bibir gemuk yang diolesi Lipstik berwarna Plum. "Byun Baekhyun" Katanya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jimin._

 _Jimin hanya terdiam tak berniat mengambil jabatan tangan yang diberi perempuan tinggi dengan mengenakan Hills 5cm dan berkulit putih yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu._

 _Park Jimin memasang raut waspada yang mudah dibaca oleh lawannya. Perasaannya sedikit gelisah mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati akan sosok perempuan aneh itu._

 _Memangnya siapa yang tidak curiga terlebih terganggu akan tindakan tak sopan yang dilakukannya? Seseorang asing tak dikenalnya mendekatinya lalu menginterupsi doanya dengan tuhannya tiba-tiba dan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah menatapnya penuh perhitungan setelah sebelumnya tertawa seakan mengejeknya yang tengah bingung akannya._

 _Perempuan bermarga Byun itu menurunkan tangannya, berdecak kesal akan perlakuan Jimin yang tak berniat bersalaman dengannya._

" _Siapa kau se-"_

" _Ssshhhh" Perempuan itu menyela perkataannya dengan menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya sendiri untuk membuatnya diam. "Sudah kukatakan aku Byun Baekhyun Tn. Park Jimin. Dan aku membawa pesan untukmu"_

 _Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, menghentikan Jimin untuk berbicara lagi dan diam._

 _ **Btw... Darimana perempuan asing itu tahu namanya?**_

 _Jimin menaikan satu alinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana perempuan itu mengambil sesuatu benda didalam tasnya._

 _Baekhyun melirik sebentar pada raut penasaran Jimin, sebelum kembali mengotak atik layar Hp-Nya untuk menghubungkannya dengan seseorang._

 _Dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jimin._

 _Mengernyit bingung, Park Jimin tak mengenal siapa perempuan aneh itu dan apa yang diinginkannya darinya._

 _Tidak mengerti pula mengapa ia menyerahkan Hp yang sedang terhubung dengan seseorang di Line Panggilan dengannya. Namun ekspresi yang berubah gelap yang saat ini diberi perempuan itu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia mendatangi Jimin dengan tujuan tertentu bukan hanya segelintir perempuan iseng yang berniat mencari celah untuk mengambil uangnya seperti perkiraannya._

 _Jimin tidak berkata apapun, menatap sebentar pada Hp yang diulurkan padanya sebelum mengambilnya ragu dan menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya._

" _Umm.. Hallo..." Jimin berkata ragu._

 _Demi Tuhan ia terdengar sangat linglung._

 _Pikirannya menerka-nerka, apakah ini suatu trik tipuan atau hipnotis baru? Banyak kejahatan terjadi akhir-akhir ini bukan? Dan mungkin perempuan aneh disampingnya itu salah siapa orang yang berada dalam panggilan itu dan mengapa ingin berbicara dengannya pula?_

 _Perempuan itu hanya memutar bola matanya, melihat gestur penuh antisipasi yang diberi Jimin padanya._

" _ **Hallo Mausie..."**_

 _Suara yang halus dan terlampau sangat dikenalnya sepertinya sedang terkekeh disebrang panggilan. Lagi-lagi ia tersentak. Hampir saja Hp perempuan aneh itu terjatuh dari genggamannya._

 _Mencengkram kuat Hp yang di pegangnya. Park Jimin menahan nafasnya._ _ **"Lorraine...".**_

...

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Malaikatku?"

Min Yoongi memperhatikan istri- _ **suami-**_ nya yang tampak pucat. Tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut, rautnya terlihat khawatir.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, aku hanya merindukan kampung halamanku—dan aku merindukan...Eomma"

Yoongi merengkuh tubuh Jimin yang terlihat lebih kurus beberapa minggu terakhir ini kedalam pelukannya. Menciumi pucuk kepalanya sayang. "Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di Korea. Kita akan mengunjungi makam Eomma-Mu begitu kita sampai"

Jimin hanya diam membalas pelukan suaminya dengan erat sembari mencium bau parfurm yang _khas_ yang selalu membuatnya mabuk terbuai.

"Hyuungg?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Min Yoongi terkekeh, menggesekkan hidung-nya pada surai Jimin dan menghirup bau shampoo nya lama. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, malaikatku"

...

.

.

 _Park Jimin segera mendatangi kembali Gereja dekat Pusat Kota New York setelah turun dari mobil yang Hoseok yang menyesakkan._

 _Saat ini pengunjung yang datang lumayan banyak._

 _Berdiri ditengah-tengah Altar Gereja sama seperti posisinya terakhir kali datang untuk berdoa dengan Puteri Kecilnya yang dalam gendongannya._

 _Puteri kecilnya menatap Jimin dengan mata polosnya yang menggemaskan sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku panjang jajaran terdepan sebelah kiri._

 _Ia sedang menunggu seseorang._

" _Aku tak mengerti dari sekian banyaknya Cafe dan Restaurant didekat sini, kau lebih memilih bertemu di Gereja?"_

 _ **Lagi**_ _. Kedatangan perempuan aneh berdarah campuran Korea-Jerman itu mengenjutkannya. Jimin membuka matanya yang tertutup ketika ia berdoa kali ini didalam hati. Tak ingin ada seseorang yang mendengarnya lagi._

 _Byun Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jimin._

" _Aku takkan menganggapnya kencan kau tahu, jika kita bisa berbicara santai ditempat yang nyaman"_

" _Aku selalu nyaman berada disini"_

 _Park Jimin sungguh bukan orang yang taat. Ia tidak seperti mendiang Eomma-Nya dulu, namun tentu siapapun umat akan setuju berada dirumah Tuhan akan selalu membuat siapapun nyaman._ _ **Dan merasa aman**_ _._

" _Hah!" Baekhyun mendengus kasar._

 _Suara berisik yang dibuatnya membuat beberapa orang risih dan perempuan itu memandang lantang siapapun mata yang menatap jengkel padanya._

" _Jika kau sudah selesai berdoa. Temui aku diluar dan kita akan berbicara ditempat yang menurutku nyaman!" Ada penekanan untuk perkataannya diakhir._

— _Memandang sekilat patung yang berdiri agung didepannya sebelum melangkah keluar dengan raut cemberut._

 _Sesaat tingkahnya yang seperti itu mengingatkan Jimin pada Hase-Nya._

 _._

" _Jadi... Katakan padaku Tn. Park Jimin, kau sudah memutuskan?"_

 _Baekhyun menyeruput minuman ice coffee latte-nya, memperhatikan jimin didepannya yang terhalang meja Cafe tempat keduanya saat ini, berada tak jauh dari gereja. seakan mengacuhkannya, jimin tengah mendudukan puterinya di baby chair yang dimintanya pada salah satu pelayan Cafe._

 _Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali cemberut._

 _Menghela nafas ringan, Jimin mengambil minumannya yang baru sampai diantar seorang waitress muda, tampaknya seorang pegawai baru Cafe itu dilihat dari kaku dan kurang gesit-nya dalam memberi pelayanan._

 _Rasa mint dari minuman bersoda itu menyegarkan tenggorokannya._

" _Aku meminta Min Yoongi untuk menemaniku pulang ke Korea. Dan... Ia setuju"_

 _Itu sebenarnya bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya Baekhyun, namun dilihat dari perkataannya, ia tahu Park Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Lorraine._

" _Yah... Selama kau bisa menjauhkannya dari Jungkook beberapa minggu dan membuatnya tetap sibuk"_

 _Jimin menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya mulai berkeliaran. Suara-suara bising dari musik dan obrolan santai pengunjung Cafe bahkan terasa jauh dari pendengarannya._

 _Byun Baekhyun menatap penasaran pada Jimin yang melamun._

" _Aku memintamu bertemu di Gereja agar diberi pengampunan untuk apapun yang akan kulakukan nantinya, baik-buruknya apa yang akan terjadi nanti untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia tidak memberiku pilihan" Katanya tiba-tiba._

" _Sudah kukatakan Tuhan takkan menolongmu. Dan takkan pernah"_

" _itu karena kau tak punya keyakinan"_

 _Baekhyun menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dengan keyakinan yang kau miliki? TIDAK ADA! Bahkan keyakinanmu akan sebuah cinta pun mendatangkan pengkhianatan dan malapetaka dihidupmu yang sudah hancur!"_

 _Park Jimin tidak menyukainya._

 _Ia tidak suka jika seseorang asing yang baru dikenalnya sehari berkata mengenai-nya seakan tahu sepenuhnya siapa dirinya._

 _Seakan tersadar sesuatu. Tentu saja dia melupakan perempuan itu bagian dari Lorraine._

 _Berapa banyak informasi yang dipunyai perempuan itu mengenainya?_

 _Apa saja yang pernah diceritakan Lorraine tentangnya pada Baekhyun?_

 _Dan apa hubungan keduanya?_

 _Park Jimin bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan keduanya sangat dekat. Mereka pasti memiliki sesuatu, seperti hubungan saling menguntungkan. Sebab Lorraine tampaknya sangat mempercayai Baekhyun._

 _Lorraine mempercayai seseorang selain dirinya sendiri? Itu menggelitiknya. terdengar hampir mustahil. Tapi disinilah Jimin memandang penuh selidik pada Byun Baekhyun._

" _Apa kau tau, kau itu sangat tampan Tn. Jimin? Kau bisa saja membuatku terpesona dan meleleh dengan tatapanmu yang seksi itu" Tuturnya dengan kedipan mata menggoda._

 _Perempuan ini senang sekali bermain-main sepertinya._

 _Jimin hanya memasang wajah dingin, tak berniat membalas godaan perempuan aneh itu._

" _Lorraine dapat membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah ia selalu menolongmu sedari dulu?"_

 _Jimin menyipitkan matanya kala mendapati Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ia membantumu membereskan masalah yang kau perbuat pada teman-teman yang menyakitimu dulu, ingat?"_

 _Park Jimin membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seolah seluruh darahnya terkuras habis didalam tubuhnya._

" _Bagaimana...Apa..Lorrie..." Bernafas perlahan,_ _ **hembuskan**_ _. Tenang, tenang, "Itu—kecelakaan!"_

" _Hummm?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, Ekspresi wajahnya murni kepuasaan saat memperhatikan reaksi Jimin. "Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu... Hanya saja dunia ini bertindak sangat kejam, bukan? Kau tidak bisa mengatakan seseorang baik atau jahat. Putih atau hitam. Bahkan cahaya itu sendiri takkan menjadi cahaya tanpa adanya kegelapan"_

" _Lorraine tak bisa mengancamku untuk memilih antara puteriku dan suamiku!" Jimin berkata sedikit keras, mengacuhkan ucapan tak penting perempuan itu._

" _Kau tak harus memilih, kau hanya harus ikut didalamnya..." Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, baekhyun tak memutuskan kontak dengan Jimin. "Cinta itu_ _begitu sangat menyiksa ya? berapa kalipun perasaan itu dihancurkan, kau tidak bisa menghampus begitu saja dari hatimu. Logikamu menyarankan jalan terbaik sedang hatimu lebih memilih menderita sekalipun kau lelah untuk kembali merasa"_

" _Min Yoongi adalah hidupku" Lirihnya._

" _Oh, Aku tak menyalahkan kelemahanmu. Aku pun pernah mengalaminya"_

— _Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti. Waitress yang Jimin duga pegawai baru itu kembali menghampiri meja keduanya, dengan makanan yang keduanya pesan._

 _Pipi Waitress itu bersemu merah melihat Jimin yang sangat memukau dengan senyum terima kasihnya. Sebelum pergi menjauh dari meja keduanya dengan gugup._

" _Kau menginginkan suamimu kembali padamu, kan? Melihatmu seperti dulu dan membuatnya menyadari tak ada satupun cinta dan kesetiaan yang bisa diberi orang lain padanya selain olehmu Tn. Jimin. Namun, kau pun tak bisa menampik amarahmu dan betapa inginnya setidaknya kau membalas sikap egois yang dimiliki suamimu. Membalasnya sekali untuk dosa yang ia perbuat padamu takkan membuatmu kehilangannya, benar?"_

" _Lorraine sangat jelas ingin menyingkirkannya!"_

" _Tentu saja, Lorrie sangat ingin... Mengingat apa yang dilakukan suamimu pada keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki"_

" _Tapi Kim Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menderita!" belanya. Entah mengapa jauh dipikiran jimin, tawaran akan hidupnya kembali seperti dulu bersama suaminya menggiurkannya._

" _Yah, dan kau juga termasuk."_

" _Hase sudah membalasku dan ia memaafkanku begitupun aku. Kau ataupun Lorrie tak berhak menghakimi lagi. Lorrie tak bisa menghancurkan ikatan antara aku dan hase. JEON JUNGKOOK ADIKKU!"_

" _Lorrie tidak berencana menghancurkanmu Tn. Jimin"_

" _Jelas dia berencana seperti itu, aku mengenalnya._ _ **Sangat mengenalnya**_ _, kita beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu masa kecil bersama. Aku tahu seperti apa Lorrie dan pemikirannya yang luar biasa kejam! Ia bukanlah pemaaf, siapapun yang mengkhianatinya akan ia hancurkan dan niatnya sudah terlihat jelas dari cara dia memasukanku kedalam permainannya!" Park Jimin mengatur nafasnya, menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya._

" _Min Yoongi— memang sudah sangat menyakitiku. Tapi berapa kalipun aku mencoba, aku takkan pernah bisa tanpanya apalagi menyingkirkannya. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka"_

" _sudah kukatakan kau tak perlu kehilangan suami brengsekmu! Lorrie tidak menginginkan mayatnya. Ia menginginkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan kau tak perlu takut, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau mendapat bagianmu juga keinginanmu dari suamimu!"_

 _Jimin tertawa pahit. "Begitukah? Kau tahu aku takkan pernah mempercayaimu"_

" _kalau begitu jangan! Ikuti saja permainan Lorrie, atau kau tidak hanya kehilangan suami dan semua yang dimilikinya. Tapi juga puterimu yang menggemaskan itu" jarinya terarah tepat pada puteri kecilnya yang sedang bermain-main dengan dunia kecilnya sendiri._

 _Aura menekan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman meski tidak semenyesakkan milik Lorraine. Inilah mengapa Jimin tak pernah menyukai perempuan selain Eomma-Nya._

 _Anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk kepengecutannya, tapi perempuan yang berada dalam hidupnya selalu menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dan tak berperasaan._

" _Kau mengancamku?!"_

" _Oh My My. Aku ini berbaik hati memberimu pilihan kau tahu itu?! Setidaknya pikirkanlah bagaimana kau bisa membalas Taehyung. Bagaimana kau bisa mengajarkan arti kesetiaan pada suamimu. Bagaimana kau bisa memberikan sedikit pelajaran atas kemunafikan Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa memberikan kepuasaan pada dirimu sendiri. Ikuti apa yang diinginkan Lorrie dan kau akan mendapatkan suamimu untuk dirimu sendiri, hidup bahagia dengan puteri cantikmu. Sederhana bukan?"_

 _ **Tidak itu tidak sesederhana itu.**_

 _Ini mengenai dendam dan pengkhianatan yang sejak dulu ada diantara Min Yoongi dan Lorraine._

 _Bagaimana bisa ia berada ditengah-tengah kebencian antara keduanya?_

 _Bagaimana tega-nya Yoongi Hyung-Nya menempatkannya diposisi seperti ini pada akhirnya?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin masalah satu bisa membuatnya mendatangkan masalah baru atau lebih mengerikannya lagi menghidupkan masalah yang sebelumnya memang sudah menyala?_

 _Park Jimin tidak mengerti, mengapa hidupnya bisa berputar-putar dengan hal yang sama hanya karena mencintai seorang Min Yoongi?_

 _Ia sudah mengharapkan kehidupan yang baru setelah badai dan hubungan harmonis yang baru dengan adiknya._

 _Ia sudah bermimpi menciptakan komitmen baru dengan sosok suaminya yang mungkin saja dapat berubah melihat seberapa besar maaf yang diberinya. Dan memilihnya untuk pada akhirnya bisa melepaskan Hase-Nya._

 _Semua kenyataan dan hal ini ingin membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya jika saja ia tidak memiliki tanggung jawab akan Puteri-Nya Yoonji._

 _Atau haruskah ia melepaskan Min Yoongi saja? Setelah semua suka duka yang dilaluinya bersama?_

 _ **Tidak, Jimin takkan bisa!**_

 _Bukan hanya karena cinta tetapi karena Jimin tak lagi memiliki siapapun selain Min Yoongi dan Yoonji. Sebab meski sudah saling memaafkan, ia mengerti akan adiknya yang dengan tegas menolak untuk terikat dengannya lagi. Park Jimin tak mungkin bisa membebaninya seperti dulu lagi._

 _Dan Jung Hoseok bukanlah sahabatnya, ia tak lebih dari pencundang yang memberi suaminya ide untuk menciptakan kedukaannya._

 _Dan Taehyung... Ah, Ya, Taehyung sialan._

 _Ia sudah membuatnya terbunuh dengan mengungkapkan semuanya pada Hase-Nya dan membuat adiknya sendiri membunuhnya perlahan dengan luka pengkhianatan._

 _Dan sekarang ia kembali berulah dengan mendatangi Lorraine._

 _ **Kurang ajar!**_ _Jimin mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat dibawah meja, amarah tiba-tiba mendatanginya menghancurkan ketenangan yang selalu dijaga-nya._

 _Jika saja Taehyung dapat menjaga Jungkook._

 _Jika saja Taehyung tak pernah menyakiti Jungkook hingga masih bersamanya, Jung Hoseok tidak akan pernah memberi ide bodoh itu pada Yoongi Hyung._

 _Jika saja Taehyung bersama Jungkook dan menyayanginya, tak mungkin Yoongi Hyung tertarik pada akhirnya._

 _Dan semua ini takkan terjadi._

 _Pikiran jika saja Taehyung dan hubungannya dengan Jungkook bermunculan diotaknya._

 _Setidaknya jika Hase-Nya tidak bersama suaminya, semuanya akan mudah meski suatu hari nanti akan ada Lorraine yang datang menjadi badai didalam kehidupan rumah tangganya._

 _Itu akan baik-baik saja. Takkan pernah menjadi serumit ini._

 _Lalu salah siapa? Pertanyaan itu teranya kembali dibenaknya._

 _Dan kali ini Jimin membiarkan kemarahan meracuni pikirannya, ia menyalahkannya pada Taehyung._

" _Aku... Aku ingin Taehyung hancur" Jimin melontarkan perkataannya dengan suara pelan namun dengan kepastiaan yang penuh._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Sudah dikatakan bukan kegelapan itu sendiri berada jauh didasar sebuah lingkaran cahaya._

" _Tentu..."_

" _Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Bagaimana apanya?"_

 _Seberapapun jahat dan kejam-nya Lorrie, ia takkan mungkin bisa menyakiti Jungkook._

 _Ia sangat mengenal lorraine dan sifatnya selama mereka berhubungan. Baekhyun tahu, Jeon Jungkook, sepupunya itu adalah kelemahannya. Sebab itulah Hoseok membalasnya lewat Jungkook._

 _Ia dapat merasakan seberapa berharganya arti Jungkook dikehidupan Lorraine. Mereka adalah keluarga, seperti apapun juga. Meski terkadang mereka selalu berkonflik, yah setidaknya itulah yang ditahu-nya._

 _Baekhyung sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook. Hanya pernah melihat beberapa foto-nya di rumah Lorraine. Kedua-nya tampak serupa jika diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sepupu dari perempuan yang penting bagi-nya itu._

 _Namun ia tahu, saat ini bukanlah waktunya. Ia harus membantu Lorraine terlebih dahulu._

 _Park Jimin memijat keningnya, semua amarah yang ditahannya membuatnya pusing dan melupakan jika bagaimanapun Kim Taehyung masihlah orang yang_ _dicintai adiknya._

 _Tak perlu menjadi cenanyang, seperti hebatnya fasad yang dipake adiknya, Jimin selalu dapat melihat masih ada cinta dihatinya untuk bajingan brengsek itu setiap kali nama Taehyung terucap._

 _Taehyung yang pernah membakar hati Jungkook dengan cinta dan gairah meski pada akhirnya membuatnya beku seperti saat ini._

 _Itulah alasan mengapa Hase-Nya takkan pernah merasakan hal yang sama untuk Yoongi Hyung-Nya. Sebab seluruh tujuan dan cita-cita cintanya sudah diserahkan pada taehyung dan mati dalam pelukan amarah Taehyung._

 _Adiknya kurang lebih sama sepertinya. Hanya saja yang membedakan, Hase-Nya bisa bertindak lebih berani._

" _Aku tak ingin ia terluka, Jeon Jungkook adalah adikku. aku tidak ingin siapapun menyakitinya, termasuk Lorraine, dan menghancurkan hubungan yang perlahan mulai membaik dengan-nya"_

" _Tn. Jimin bukan Lorraine yang harus kau khawatirkan akan menyakiti Hase-Mu! Seharusnya kau khawatirkan itu pada suamimu sendiri! "_

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

 ** _"Tuan Muda, ada yang bisa Bibi bantu?"_**

 ** _Asha, yang menjadi pelayan keluarga Hoffmann dan secara pribadi melayani menantu keluarga yang tinggal bersama—Red Family, bertanya ramah dengan senyum hangat pada bocah laki-laki pucat didepannya._**

 ** _Ekspresi bocah manis itu terlihat malu, tertangkap basah tengah mengintip di gerbang kediaman bidadari-nya._**

 ** _"Asha... Kau tahu, umm.. Dimana Blue Bells?" Tanyanya penasaran._**

 ** _Ia biasanya selalu dapat menemukan bidadari-nya bermain sendirian ditaman. Dan, ia akan dengan diam-diam memperhatikannya. Namun saat ini Blue Bells-Nya tidak dapat ditemui dimanapun._**

 ** _"Blue Bells? Maksud Tuan Muda, Nona Muda Lorraine?"_**

 ** _Anak yang memiliki senyum semanis gula itu mengangguk, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan semu yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya._**

 ** _"Nona Muda akan marah jika Tuan Muda memanggilnya begitu" Tertawa kecil melihat imutnya bocah lelaki yang selalu memperhatikan kagum diam-diam Nona Mudanya._**

 ** _Rumah bocah keluarga itu bersebelahan dengan Mansion Nona Muda-Nya yang sama megah-nya seperti istana dikawasan perumahan elit dekat KU'DAMM yang merupakan sisi elegan dari Kota Berlin, Jerman._**

 ** _Ku'damm adalah tempat yang dulu berdiri sebagai simbol kekayaan dan kemakmuran Berlin dan kini terkenal didunia sebagai salah satu destinasi wilayah belanja terbaik di Eropa._**

 ** _"Nona Muda sedang belajar secara pribadi dengan Tuan Besar"_**

 ** _Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapih. "Karena Lorrie indah, seperti bunga Blue Bells ditengah hutan... Warna Biru Blue Bells sama cantiknya juga dengan iris matanya. Sebab itu Lorrie adalah Blue Bells-Ku"_**

 ** _"Ah, begitukah Tuan Muda?"_**

 ** _Bocah yang sering dipanggil sugar itu mengangguk lagi._**

 ** _Asha sudah menjadi pelayan semenjak dirinya masih seusia bocah didepan pintu pagar Mansion, yang tak berniat masuk kedalamnya._**

 ** _Tahu hubungan silsilah keluarga besar antara Keluarga Hoffmann dan Schaefer semenjak dulu yang merupakan bagian dari Keluarga Mayer dan kini anak-anaknya membuat keluarga baru dengan marga yang berbeda karena yang dilahirkan kedua keluarga besar itu anak-anak perempuan, dan kini memiliki keluarganya sendiri dengan menyandang nama keluarga suaminya._**

 ** _"Asha apa menurutmu, Blue Bells menyukai puisi?"_**

 ** _Asha tampak berfikir sejenak, "Saya rasa tentu Tuan.. Nona seorang anak perempuan dan anak perempuan suka perlakuan atau kata-kata yang manis"_**

 ** _"Umm.. Asha.. Apa aku juga harus menulis puisi ya untuk Blue Bells?"_**

 ** _"Kenapa tidak Tuanku, Nona pasti akan sangat menyukainya"_**

 ** _Semua orang dikedua keluarga pun tahu bagaimana Tn. Muda Sugar menyukai Nona Muda Lorrie. Itu sering ditunjukkannya dengan sikap antusias tiap kali berada didekat Nona Lorrie atau jika anggota keluarga membahas prestasi Lorrie-Nya._**

 ** _Asha selalu merasa jikalau ia melayani dua keluarga itu._**

 ** _Asha tidak hanya menjaga Nona Muda Red tapi juga ikut mengasuh Tn. Muda Min._**

 ** _Sayangnya ia tidak memiliki kesempatan menjaga Tn. Muda Jeon, Nona Myriam saudari kembar Nona Maria memilih untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama suaminya._**

 ** _"Asha.. Aku akan pulang. Jangan katakan pada Blue Bells aku kemari menanyainya padamu ya!" Mata sipitnya menyipit tajam, lalu dialihkan kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan geli Asha. Benar-benar Tuan Sugar ini._**

 ** _"Baiklah Tuan Muda, perlu saya antar?"_**

 ** _Wajahnya mengerut lucu. "Tidak Perlu! Aku sudah dewasa"_**

 ** _Min Yoongi bukan anak kecil lagi tentu saja, umurnya sudah menginjaki usia 10 Tahun jadi ia tidak suka jika ada orang yang memandangnya sebagai bocah._**

 ** _Lagipula kan, Mansion-nya ada tepat disebelah Mansion si indah Blue Bells!_**

 ** _Pelayan Asha memandangi Tuan Muda Sugar yang berjalan menjauh untuk memasuki Mansion-Nya. Memastikan Tuan Muda Manis itu benar-benar sampai dengan aman ke Mansion-Nya._**

 ** _Berlebihan? Memang, tapi itulah pekerjaannya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jauh dari teras pagar yang luas, didalam Mansion lebih tepatnya ruangan lantai tiga atas, salah satu kamar yang jendelanya terbuka menghadap keluar tepat pada teras depan. Seseorang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya tanpa ekspresi, dua belah bibir tipis merah muda-nya yang kini lecet berdecih tidak suka._**

 ** _"Senyumnya memuakkan, aku sangat membencinya!"_**

 ** _Bocah perempuan itu masih setia memperhatikan keadaan luarnya kala Pengasuhnya Asha menutup pintu gerbang pagarnya._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Min Yoongi kecil tidak sempat bertatapan dengan gadis Blue Bells-Nya hari ini, tapi rasa senang yang menyelimuti hatinya membuat senyum ceria tak lepas dari wajah pucat-nya.**

 **Seluruh pelayan turut merasakan kebahagiaan hanya dengan melihat Tuan Muda-Nya tersenyum cerah, sahabat sekaligus anak yang baru diadopsi Kakek-Neneknya pun, Jung Hoseok, sama senangnya hanya dengan melihat Min Yoongi Kecil begitu hangat meski ia tidak tahu apa alasan dari senyum tak jelasnya itu.**

 **Keluarga yang ada disana pun tentu tidak mengabaikannya saat melihat bagaimana Si Kecil Yoongi sangat bersemangat dihari ini. Bahkan Tn. Besar Schaefer yang dingin dan tegaspun, tampak penasaran akan apa yang merasuki cucu yang akan menjadi penerusnya itu.**

 **Tapi semuanya memilih diam dan tidak mempertanyakannya. Mereka tahu sifat sensitif yang dimiliki si Kecil Min Yoongi.**

 **"Sayang... Appa dan Eomma sudah memutuskan agar kita tinggal di Korea Selatan" Min Carroline memberitahunya tiba-tiba dengan wajah sama bahagianya saat menyampaikan keputusannya.**

 **Perasaan senang karena akhirnya bisa dekat kembali dengan Myriam membuatnya sama tak bisa melepas senyum cerah di wajahnya.**

 **Namun, saat mendengar hal itu, Keceriaan Yoongi kecil luntur seketika.**

 **"Aku tidak mau Eomma! Aku ingin disini!" Yoongi Kecil membentak, tidak menyukai berita yang baru saja disampaikan Eomma-Nya.**

 **Carroline terkesiap, menatapnya heran.**

 **Min Ji Yoong, sang suami hendak akan menegur sikap Puteranya sebelum mendengar bunyi keras kaca yang hancur akibat digebrak kuat disebelahnya, Kepala Keluarga Shcaefer berdiri tegak tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang mengalir darah akibat serpihan beling.**

 **Min Ji Yoong menelan kembali apa yang akan disampaikannya pada Puteranya, duduk dengan memandang sendu pada Putera Kecilnya yang kaget dan setengah ketakutan.**

 **Mertuanya berjalan dengan aura tak mengenakkan yang mengitarinya untuk mendekat pada sosok bocah rapuh yang bergetar.**

 **-PLAAAKK-**

 **Suara telapak tangan yang beradu dengan pipi putih yang kenyal terdengar menggema. Tubuh kecilnya terhempas kelantai.**

 **Tamparannya terlalu kuat hingga menciptakan luka di sudut bibirnya.**

 **Min Yoongi Kecil menahan tangisnya. Jika ia menunjukkan kelemahan dari ketakutannya maka kakeknya akan lebih murka padanya.**

 **Carroline hanya bernafas pasrah mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertatapan dengan suaminya yang membalasnya dengan ekspresi sedih.**

 **Jung Hoseok yang ada disana menundukkan wajahnya kebawah, shock juga takut akan kemaharan Tn. Shcaefer.**

 **Sedang Ny. Besar Shcaefer, Ibu dari Carroline hanya menatap datar menaikkan sebelah alisnya satu sambil mencicipi Blooming Tea kesukaannya.**

 **"Berdiri Min Yoongi!" Perintahnya tegas.**

 **Tubuh kecil Min Yoongi yang shock dipaksakannya untuk bangun dengan susah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat tubuhnya tidak bergetar.**

 **Berdiri tepat dihadapan sang Kakek.**

 **"Ingat tamparan ini untuk seumur hidupmu! Jangan pernah bersikap seperti itu lagi, kau mengerti?!"**

 **Min Yoongi Kecil mengangguk patuh dengan cepat.**

 **Didikan keras yang didapatnya selama ini bukanlah dari kedua orang tuanya, Min Yoongi Kecil adalah harapan keluarga-nya dan ia menyadari bahwa ia didoktrin sesuai aturan Keluarga Schaefer yang membutuhkan penerus lelaki.**

 **Min Ji Yoong tidaklah sekaya yang dilihat orang luar, hanya orang biasa yang berani jatuh cinta pada Carroline Schaefer, teman satu jurusannya di Universitas.**

 **Tn. Besar Shcaefer menerima lamarannya tanpa mempertanyakan perasaan yang dimiliki puteri-nya Carroline, yang ia tahu tidak mencintai pemuda dari keluarga Min itu.**

 **Carroline tidak diperbolehkan menolak, dia tidak pernah memiliki suara dalam keluarga itu, sebab ia seorang perempuan. Kematian kakak lelakinya merupakan pukulan besar bagi Tn. Besar Min, dan ia tidak mengijinkan puterinya sendiri untuk meneruskan kekuasaannya.**

 **Karena itulah ia menerima pemuda yang tergila-gila pada puteri-nya itu.**

 **Tapi tentu dengan syarat, kedua keluarga itu terikat perjanjian.**

 **Tn. Besar Schaefer memberikan hak penuh untuk mengurus perusahaan Schaefer pada Min Ji Yoong bahkan memberikannya izin untuk mengganti nama perusahaan.**

 **Namun sayangnya, kemampuan Ji Yoong dalam bisnis yang buruk membuatnya seringkali gagal, hingga akhirnya meminta bantuan pada Global Jeon Corps. untuk memberikannya pinjaman dana dan semenjak itu, kekuasaan atas Perusahaan Min diambil alih oleh Carroline.**

 **Didikan dan doktrin yang diterima Carroline membuatnya menjadi perempuan hebat yang mampu berkuasa diatas suaminya.**

 **Yang juga menciptakan bisnis diduniah bawah secara ilegal.**

 **Tetapi tentu dimata dunia dan Keluarga Schaefer, Perusahaan sukses MIN yang berkembang pesat dibidang Fashion dan Teknologi adalah hasil dari kemampuan luar biasa Min Ji Yoong.**

 **Itulah mengapa Min Ji Yoong setuju jika putera-nya Min Yoongi diasuh secara pribadi oleh Tn. Besar Schaefer agar bisa menjadi sehebat istrinya.**

 **Kelahiran Min Yoongi adalah sebuah anugerah terindah untuknya, kehadirannya tidak hanya membuat bahagia semua keluarga Schaefer. Namun juga merupakan harapan baru dikehidupan rumah tangga-nya.**

 **Min Ji Yoong yang akhirnya dapat merasakan cinta yang terbalas dari istrinya, Min Carroline. Ia mau membuka hatinya yang tertutup selama ini semenjak memiliki malaikat kecil mereka.**

 **Keluarga Min Ji Yoong juga dapat dengan bebas merasakan hasil dari Perusahaan MIN yang terus berkembang. Tentu, dengan beberapa catatan.**

 **Sebab bagi Tuan Dan Nyonya Besar Shcaefer, kehadiran cucu-nya, Min Yoongi, dapat menggantikan posisi anak pertamanya yang sudah tiada. Dan, menjadi penawar rindu akan sosok putera kebanggaannya dulu.**

 **"Sekarang katakan Yoongi. Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengikuti keinginan ibumu?" Nada suaranya sedikit menghangat.**

 **"Kakek, aku ingin tinggal dan belajar disini. Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Lorrie" Jujurnya, bersuara dengan serak.**

 **Kejujuran merupakan hal yang telah diajarkan pada Yoongi Kecil dari usia 5 tahun. Kebohongan sekecil apapun akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Dan selama ini bocah Min Yoongi selalu menjadi anak yang baik.**

 **Kakeknya mengangguk mengerti. Ekspresinya yang tajam perlahan menjadi lembut.**

 **"Ahh... Begitu rupanya" Ny. Shcaefer yang sedari berdiam diri mulai membuka suara dengan ekspresi senang. "Cucu-Ku ini rupanya tak ingin berada jauh dari calon istrinya"**

 **Ny. Schaefer bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk mendekati Yoongi Kecil dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi si Bocah Min. "aku senang mendengar alasanmu Nak", Membawa tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukannya.**

 **Mengelus punggungnya guna menenangkannya dari shock sebelumnya.**

 **"kau lihat puteriku Carrol, cucuku ini menginginkan tinggal disini. Ia tidak ingin pergi jauh dari kami juga calon istrinya kelak"**

 **Carroline hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ibunya.**

 **Tangan kanan Tuan Shcaefer yang masih kokoh diusia tuanya, yang tadi dipakainya untuk menampar pipi mulus cucunya kini dipakainya untu mengelus bangga surai hitam Yoongi.**

 **Dan senyum tipispun tercetak diraut wajah Min Ji Yoong yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.**

 **Sedang Jung Hoseok hanya menatap lantai dibawah kakinya dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat.**

 **Perjodohan antara Min Yoongi dan Red Lorraine sudah terencana sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun.**

 **Seiringnya kebersamaan waktu bermain lalu hadirnya perasaan kagum. Min Yoongi semakin menyukai sosok Lorraine.**

 **Setiap hari bertemu dan satu sekolah ditempat yang sama, membuat rasa suka Yoongi Kecil bertambah menjadi lebih besar.—**

 **Min Yoongi secara terbuka menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan yang seorang bocah 9 tahun bisa beri meski Lorraine selalu bersikap sama padanya.**

 **—Dan itu membuat seluruh keluarganya bahagia, berkata padanya bahwa mereka akan sangat bangga jika dirinya benar-benar bisa menikah dengan Lorraine.**

 **Itu akan kembali menyatukan silsilah keluarga mereka yang pernah terbagi.**

 **"Baiklah... Karena Putera Kecil Eomma tak ingin berjauhan dari Lorrie-Nya. Eomma dan Appa akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini. Tetapi kau harus benjanji pada eomma untuk tidak menjadi nakal, mengerti?"**

 **Yoongi kecil yang melupakan sakit yang melandanya tadi, mengangguk semangat pada eomma-nya dengan binar bahagia dimatanya. "Iya Eomma"**

 **Min Yoongi takkan pernah mau berjauhan dari Blue Bells-Nya, ia harus berada dekat dengan calon istrinya itu agar bisa menjaganya terus.**

 **Min Yoongi senang mereka semua mengerti itu.**

 **Keduanya akan menjadi pasangan sempurna, sebab Yoongi dan Lorrie ditakdirkan bersama itu yang selalu dikatakan keluarga-nya pada Yoongi Kecil.**

 **Keduanya pun memiliki banyak kesamaan, salah satunya kecerdasan mereka yang luar biasa dan ber IQ tinggi. Jika Min Yoongi mau, ia bisa saja lulus sekolah menengah pertama diusia nya yang 9 tahun. Begitupun dengan Lorraine, tetapi karena Blue Bells-Nya memilih untuk menjalani sekolahnya seperti anak biasa lainnya, maka Yoongi Kecil pun mengikutinya.**

 **...**

 **Disisi lain Lorraine hanya akan selalu mengikuti keinginan keluarganya.**

 **Min Yoongi yang selalu berfikir jikalau Lorraine memiliki perasaan sama sepertinya, saling menganggumi satu sama lain. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Lorraine sangat membencinya selama ini.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **CHARLOTTENBURG-WILMERSDORF, BERLIN, GERMANY.**

.

.

.

Lorraine menatap pada wanita yang menjaganya selama ini, tampak sehat dan bugar diusianya yang tak lagi muda. Ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran malaikat penjaganya saat wanita itu memegang selembar foto yang ditemukannya.

Asha, Malaikat Penjaga yang selalu memberinya kasih, mencintainya dan menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Cinta yang tak pernah bisa diberi Ibu kandungnya sendiri—apalagi Ayahnya.

Tangannya yang dulu cantik sekarang terlihat penuh keriput, wajahnya menyendu saat jari-jarinya yang rapuh mengelus gambar di foto itu.

"Asha"

Senyum segaris muncul di wajah Ke-Ibu-Annya, tidak menoleh pada sosok yang mulai mendekatinya dikamar gudang yang berada diatap rumah.

Asha hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mengakui kehadiran sosok Lorraine didekatnya.

"Dulu aku sangat membenci pada Ayahku yang hanya seorang tukang kebun juga Ibuku yang seorang pelayan pribadi Ny. Hoffmann, membenci dan mengutuk kebodohan mereka atas kesetian mereka hingga menjadikanku—puterinya sendiri pelayan dikeluarga besar itu" Katanya tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang panjang.

Suaranya mengalun halus dengan serak. "Aku dulu seorang gadis miskin tak tahu diri yang penuh mimpi, ingin menjadi seperti seorang Puteri dari keluarga yang Ayah dan Ibuku layani bukan menjadi salah satu pelayan seperti ibuku. Namun keinginan tidak selalu sesuai harapan. _Mimpiku hanya sebatas mimpi_. Kehidupan dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berbeda, seperti dulu bagaimana orang kecil seperti keluargaku tidak bisa merubah nasib yang tertulis"

Asha masih mengingatnya jelas hari itu diusia belianya, ia diharuskan menjadi pelayan dari puteri kembar Ny. Hoffmann.

Asha ingat bagaimana irinya ia akan makanan enak yang setiap hari disantap kedua Nona Mudanya, pakaian berkualitas dari satin mahal yang selalu dikenakan keduanya.

Nona Myriam dan Nona Maria, anak kembar yang memiliki sifat bertentangan.

Anak-anak perempuan cantik yang dikaruniai Tuhan kehidupan yang lebih dari layak. Terlahir sangat beruntung dari silsilah keturunan terhormat di Jerman yang memiliki kekuasaan politik yang paling berpengaruh.

Hidup seperti seorang Tuan Puteri di Negeri Dongeng yang segala keinginannya selalu terpenuhi dan dipenuhi limpahan cinta.

Saat itu Asha tidak dapat mensyukuri hidup-nya, jika ia adalah anak yang beruntung meski tidak terlahir dari keluarga seperti kedua Nona-Nya. Sebab ia tidak pernah kekurangan limpahan kasih sayang tulus dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ia yang masih belum mampu berfikir dewasa belum mengerti kala itu, jikalau terlahir dikeluarga yang ia impikan itu merupakan suatu kutukan.

Dan ketika tangisan diam-diam Nona Maria terus mengalir dari perasaan hampa tak diinginkan; kemarahan Nona Myriam sebab tidak dilahirkan sesuai harapan Tuan Besarnya menyala seperti api membara, membakar keluarga yang selalu tampil bahagia didepan umum itu-

 _—asha akhirnya dapat mengerti bagaimana beruntungnya ia._

Perasaan iri dalam hatinya tergantikan oleh iba.

Keluarga Hoffmann menginginkan seorang penerus lelaki yang akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga selanjutnya, bukan seorang anak perempuan yang akan dipimpin mengikuti perintah suaminya kelak.

Harapan Kepala Keluarga Hoffmann itu hancur ditangan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Begitupun dengan Keluarga Shcaefer yang pada akhinya harus kehilangan anak lelaki tertua mereka, dan hanya menyisakan satu anak perempuan—Nona Carroline.

Semenjak menjadi pelayan kedua Nona-Nya, Asha menjadi semakin dekat dengan Nona Maria. Asha adalah tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah.

Sedang saudari kembarnya, Nona Myriam, benar-benar seperti api; tidak bisa didekati bahkan jika Asha sudah berulang kali menyiraminya dengan air.

Sedari dulu ikatan Nona Myriam dan Nona Maria selalu terdapat jarak. Keduanya sering berbeda pendapat; Nona Maria dengan sifatnya yang lembut dan Nona Myriam yang begitu tegas.

Sikap keras kepala Nona Myriam sama seperti Tuan Besar, Ayah yang dibencinya.

Keduanya seperti orang asing yang dipaksa takdir untuk menyatu, terlahir sebagai saudari.

Anehnya, ikatan antara Nona Myriam dan Nona Carroline sangat erat.

Keduanya memiliki sifat api; menciptakan hubungan pengertian yang aneh. Dan, salah satu dari keduanya tidak pernah berniat memadamkan-nya, membiarkan api itu membakar satu sama lain.

Keduanya tidak terpisah dalam jerat tali persahabatan.

Hubungan yang mendatangkan perasaan cemburu dihati Nona Maria yang kesepian.

Lalu kecemburuan itu ditumbuhi kedengkian yang tertutup dibalik topeng hangatnya saat Nona Maria dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintainya namun saudari kembarnya hidup bersama cintanya dengan penuh harapan masa depan.

Asha juga melihat bagaimana _ekspresi_ terlukanya Nona Carroline dihari pernikahan Nona Myriam sebelum akhirnya menerima lamaran dari Keluarga Min.

Ada dimana akhinya Nona Maria bahagia setelah mengetahui kehamilannya, **namun Asha tahu benar** , kebahagiaannya itu ada karena Nona Maria tahu bagaimana putus asa-nya Nona Myriam yang masih belum dapat dikaruniai anak.

Sedang Nona Carroline sudah menimang bayi terlebih dahulu dipangkuannya.

Sayangnya, tawa bahagia yang dimiliki Nona Maria tidak bertahan lama saat ia melahirkan seorang Puteri Cantik yang mirip dengannya.

 _Karunia indah tuhan yang tidak diinginkannya._

Nona Maria yang selalu dibayangi masa lalunya menganggap Puteri-Nya hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan sepertinya.

Lalu kemudian Nona Myriam mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak di Negara tinggal suaminya, —anak lelaki yang sangat diinginkan dari dua belah pihak keluarga.

Putera lelaki yang mirip dengan Nona Myriam namun memiliki mata suami-nya. Cantik.

Lagi-lagi, Nona Maria berduka pada anugerah Tuhan yang diberi pada saudara kembarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi awan hitam, nasib saudari-nya lebih beruntung darinya.

Dan Asha mengerti itu.

Sebab itu ia melimpahi kasih sayang yang besar pada Nona Lorraine Kecil. Asha akan memastikan bahwa NONA KECILNYA akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan kuat yang lebih baik dari Ibunya yang terus berkubang dalam kesedihan takdir dan selalu menatapnya seperti sebuah kesalahan besar.

Asha tidak hanya menjadi seorang pengasuh, tapi ia juga akan membesarkannya seperti anaknya sendiri dan bersumpah akan berada disisi Nona Lorraine Muda, meski itu membuatnya menjadi perawan selamanya.

Kasih itupun ia beri pada Tuan Muda Min, Min Yoongi Muda, yang dulu memiliki senyum manis dan tawa hangat.

Namun rupanya kasih Asha tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Nona Muda Kecilnya yang dingin.

Cahaya yang diberinya tidak cukup untuk menerangi kegelapan yang terkumpul dijiwanya.

Lorraine kecil terlanjur dipenuhi dendam dan kemarahan, dan ia menyalahkannya pada Tuan Yoongi kecil yang mencintainya.

—Nona Maria hanya diakui sebagai bagian keluarga secara tertulis dan disayangi hanya didepan umum.

Bahkan perjodohannya dengan Keluarga Red, Nona Maria anggap sebagai cara keluarganya untuk menyingkirkannya. Harapannya pupus saat ia mengecewakan Ayahnya, Tuan Besar Hoffmann dengan memiliki Lorraine Kecil.

Nona Maria bukan Nona Myriam meski ia berharap berganti posisi sebagai saudari kembarnya. Nona Myriam yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan harapannya dari cinta dan pengakuan keluarga lewat Tuan Jungkook Kecil. Dan suatu saat nanti seluruh yang dimiliki keluarganya akan jatuh pada Putera Nona Myriam pada akhirnya.

Nona Maria diam-diam sangat membenci Nona Myriam juga Putera-Nya karenanya.

Tetapi justru, Puterinya sangat menyayangi Putera dari saudari kembarnya Ibu-Nya. keduanya menciptakan jalinan persaudaraan yang unik. Dan mengerikan.

Satu-satunya harapannya dari kejatuhan kekuasaan Red yang perlahan bangkrut adalah Keluarga Shcaefer. Tn. Besar Hoffman yang tak mau membuang uangnya untuk anak yang baginya tak berguna akhirnya memberi solusi untuk menjodohkan cucu-nya dengan Putera Nona Carroline.

Dua keluarga yang sama kejamnya yang saling berhubungan itu akhirnya memulai kesepakatan pernikahan.

Tn. Min Kecil yang mengetahuinya tampak sangat antusias.

Berbeda dengan anak perempuan yang dicintainya, **"Blue Bells"** begitu panggilan khususnya.

Tak pernah Min Kecil itu tahu jika Blue Bells-Nya membencinya karena membebaninya dengan sebuah ikatan. Sebab karena ikatan itu membuat Lorraine tak dapat lepas dari cengkraman perintah keluarganya.

Lorraine menginginkan bersama sepupunya, ia ingin terlepas dari kegilaan Ibu dan Kakek-Nya. Sungguh malang, bagaimana seorang anak kecil harus tumbuh dikeluarga yang tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang.

Sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui pertemanan yang terjalin antara sepupu dan anak pembantu yang tidak disukai Nona Myriam tanpa alasan.

Pada akhirnya, Lorraine merasakan kecemburuan yang besar atas ikatan Hase-Nya dan Mouse itu. Hatinya penuh kemurkaan—dan ia menyalahkan semuanya pada Min Yoongi Kecil dengan tawa ceria-nya yang membuatnya muak.

"Tetapi melihat bagaimana keluarga impian yang jauh berbeda dari bayanganku. Aku menjadi dapat bersyukur pada Tuhan, bagaimana ia memberiku kebahagiaan meski dengan menjadikanku seorang anak pelayan" Asha terkekeh lemah.

"Lucu bukan? Bagaimana seseorang bisa merasa beruntung dilahirkan menjadi seorang pelayan. Ahh, masa lalu!" desahnya.

Lorraine menutup rapat mulutnya, tidak berniat menyela atau membalas apapun yang dikatakan-nya.

"Aku mungkin menjadi kepercayaan Nona Maria. Bisa menjadi teman bicaranya, membantunya mengatasi kesepiannya dan kesepianku. Kesenanganku saat Nona Maria masih memakaiku sebagai pelayan pribadinya"

Rahang Lorraine mengeras. Ia tidak suka nama Ibu-Nya disebut, dan ia tahu Asha juga mengetahui ketidaksukaannya pada wanita yang melahirkannya.

Namun Lorraine tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku bahagia menjalani nasibku dan mengetahui bahwa aku tidak lagi mengeluh pada takdir. Tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa kebahagiaan itu semu sebab itu semua tak lain dari pikiranku yang mencoba menciptakannya dengan membandingkan kesedihan yang dimiliki Nona Maria"

Asha menutup sesaat matanya. "Namun Tuhan menghadirkanmu sebagai bayi perempuan yang cantik. Mengasuhmu dan melayanimu hingga saat ini adalah kebahagiaan sempurna untukku. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu Lorraine seperti puteriku sendiri. Aku ingin memberimu kasih yang utuh meski jika itu mengharuskanku berakhir sebagai seorang pelayan selamanya. Dan kau membalasku dengan kasih seorang anak pada Ibunya. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa itulah keberuntungan yang diberi Tuhan"

"Aku sayang menyayangi dan mencintaimu asha. Kata-kata bahkan takkan cukup untuk menjelaskan seberapa berharganya kau. Kau memang seorang ibu untukku"

Asha meremas foto dalam genggamannya. "Sebesar aku menyayangimu Nona Lorrie, aku pun menyayangi Tn. Yoongi. Aku juga ikut membesarkan sebagian masa kecilnya tidak hanya sebagai seorang pelayan. Semakin lama aku menyadari jika aku tidak pernah mengasuhmu dengan baik. kesalahanku saat mengasuhmu yang aku kira bisa membantu membesarkanmu menjadi perempuan penuh kasih adalah ketidakpekaanku pada dendammu yang terus berakar. Harusnya aku bisa menyadarinya, bagaimana aku bisa ceroboh tidak bisa melihat semua lukamu hingga membuatmu seperti sekarang ini-"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini, Asha!"

"-Matamu selalu dingin, namun aku tak pernah menyadarinya setelah peristiwa itu terjadi. Maafkan aku sebab tidak bisa mengasuhmu dengan benar"

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau yang salah! Karena kau bukan Ibuku Asha!"

"Dan karenanya itu aku minta maaf"

Lorraine menutup matanya yang panas, enggan membiarkan cairan asin keluar dari matanya.

"Aku berharap kau adalah puteriku, aku membenci Nona Maria dan kubiarkan kau membencinya pula. Maafkan pelayan bodohmu ini karena tidak bisa menjadi malaikat penjagamu dari Ayahmu sendiri dan Tn. Besar Hoffmann"

"Asha, Kumohon. Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

Perasaannya yang sama tua-nya dengan usianya menjadi lebih perasa.

Dulu, mungkin ia bisa menutup matanya, membiarkan Lorraine sebagaimana keinginannya tumbuh menjadi dirinya sendiri. Baginya selama anak itu bahagia, _seperti apapun ia_ , Asha takkan mempermasalahkannya dan diam melihat semua perbuatannya. Terkadang membantu mewujudkan keinginannya.

Namun semakin lama, perasaan bersalah tumbuh menggerogotinya karena membiarkannya.

Asha tak jauh beda dengan Nona Maria yang sama-sama tak bisa mendidik seorang anak dengan benar.

Lorraine tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Memiliki pola fikir yang tidak normal untuk anak seumurannya dulu. Saat itu ia berpendapat bahwa itu karena kelebihan IQ-Nya yang diatas rata-rata yang membuatnya berbeda seperti Tn. Min Yoongi.

Sayangnya itu terlambat saat Asha mengetahui semuanya.

"Lepaskan dendammu pada Tn. Yoongi"

"Kita sudah berbicara mengenai ini berulang kali Asha! Dan aku tidak meminta pengertianmu!" Lorraine mengatur nafasnya yang menyesakkan. "Min Yoongi dan anak yatim piatu itu mencoba membalasku lewat Jungkook! Dan aku tidak akan diam, ia mencoba menyakitiku lewat Jungkook!"

"Kau membuatnya tersiksa terlebih dahulu. Lorrie, kau merengut kebahagiaan masa kecilnya, tentunya kau tidak lupa bagaimana kau memasukannya ke St. Michaelis"

Tentu, Lorraine tidak pernah melupakan alasan mengapa Min Yoongi Kecil yang dulu memuja-nya kini berubah membencinya dan sangat ingin menyakitinya.

"Kau juga mempermainkan Hoseok dengan begitu tidak berperasaan, Lorrie..."

"Mereka terlebih dahulu yang memulai! Dan, aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Semuanya salah Min Yoongi, keluarganya dan keluarga miliknya sendiri!

Mereka membuatnya seperti ini, mengambil semua kebebasanannya dan hendak menjadikannya boneka penurut.

Lagian pula bukan salahnya jika Jung Hoseok begitu mudah dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak membalasnya untuk diriku sendiri tapi juga untuk sepupuku yang mereka permainkan!"

Asha menatap lekat wajah Lorraine. "Kenapa sekarang baru peduli? Kau tidak pernah mau menemui Jungkook bahkan setelah ia siuman dari _koma-nya._ Kau tidak pernah mendatanginya sebelumnya saat ia berada di kediaman Ny. Min"

"Itu karena aku masih marah padanya" Lorraine meremas kuat serat kain pakaian didada-nya. "Ia lebih memilih _Mouse_ itu daripada aku. Aku marah, karena aku mengetahui fakta, mereka tidak hanya berteman tapi juga bersaudara. Aku tidak memiliki siapaun selain dia yang terhubung dalam ikatan"

Menetralkan suaranya yang menyerak. "Aku sangat menyayangi Hase, Asha".

Asha tahu seberapa sayangnya Nona Lorraine pada Tn. Jungkook. Begitupun, sepupunya itu. Tn. Jungkook mencintai Lorrie sama besarnya, keduanya saling mengerti. Saling memiliki satu sama lain, sayangnya keegoisan Nona Lorrie tidak pernah mau menerima ikatan yang diciptakan Tn. Jungkook untuk anak yang ia panggil Mausie. **_Saudara tirinya._**

Hal itu sering kali membuat keduanya berdebat, seringkali Lorraine ingin melampiaskannya namun ia tahu lebih baik untuk tidak membuat marah Jungkook.

Lorraine tidak bisa dan tidak diijinkan untuk menyakiti Mausie-Nya.

Dan asha mengetahui semua itu menyakiti hati Nona Lorraine untuk melihat bagaimana sepupunya lebih membela anak itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"aku memohon padamu, Asha. tolong kali ini jangan ikut campur urusanku"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan komentarnya, terutama **VKOOKNOKOOKV** , juga yang lainnya yang sudah memberi support-nya lewat kolom review maupun PM. saya sungguh sangat menghargainya.

.


	19. Chapter 19 SWEET GRIEF

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SWEET GRIEF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOTEL SOFITEL BERLIN KURFURSTENDAMM**

 **CHARLOTTENBURG, BERLIN, GERMANY.**

 **.**

 **RABU, 03.45**

 **.**

"Bernafas Tuan, tarik nafas perlahan lalu keluarkan"

Jungkook mengikuti intruksi Kang Daniel; _menarik nafas panjang—keluarkan, tarik nafas lagi dan keluarkan._

Menekan kuat dadanya, rasanya sesak sekali.

"Tenanglah Tuan, cobalah untuk _rileks_ "

" _ **hah hah hah...**_ "

Meminum pelan gelas bening yang dipegang Daniel untuk menyegarkan kerongkongan keringnya dengan air putih.

"Bernafas perlahan dan _rileks_ Tuan, tenangkan pikiran anda, oke?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, mencoba berbaring nyaman diranjang kamar Hotelnya.

Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh, matanya masih berair, dan mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun dengan rasa _shock_ masih meninggalkan rasa takut meski seluruh alur mimpi sudah menjadi _blur_ saat ia bangun di subuh hari dengan teriakan yang memekik.

Kang Daniel bersyukur karena ada dua orang pengawal secara bergiliran dan dirinya yang menjaga Jungkook sekarang ini, bisa dibayangkan jika tidak ada orang sama sekali, bisa saja jungkook mati _shock_ atau kehilangan oksigen karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

"Apa yang anda mimpikan akhir-akhir ini Tuan? Sepertinya bukan mimpi indah dimana anda hidup didunia fantasi dengan orang-orang yang memuja anda dan anda mendapatkan semua hal yang anda inginkan?"

Terkekeh kecil, suaranya agak parau. "Tidak. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak bisa—aku tidak dapat ingat jelas mimpi itu. Yang pasti itu bukan mimpi indah"

"Cobalah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan sebelum tidur Tuan, mungkin itu akan mengusir pembawa mimpi buruk dan mendatangkan mimpi indah"

"Hal menyenangkan seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, umm—bayangkan saja anda hidup bahagia dengan orang-orang yang anda cintai tanpa harus memikirkan beban apapun?"

"Membayangkan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintai, _huh_? Kalau begitu mimpi buruk akan terus menghantuiku! Kebahagiaan itu sendiripun jauh dari bayanganku Daniel"

Mendengus keras, "Tuan... Anda ini"

"Aku pernah membayangkan jika aku bukan seorang Jeon Jungkook dan menjadi orang lain. Apa menurutmu aku bisa bahagia?"

"Entahlah Tuan. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

"Mungkin tidak bahagia? Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu menjalani nasib sepahit ini jika aku orang lain. Apa yang mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi dari menjalani hidup yang seperti mimpi buruk itu sendiri? Ini kutukan!"

Kang Daniel tidak menimbali perkataan Jungkook, sejujurnya ia pun bingung harus berkata apa.

Tangannya terulur, memilih untuk memijat lembut kening Tuan Jungkook. Ujung matanya melirik pengawal yang berganti giliran jaga jungkook dan mengawasi Tuan Jungkook yang perlahan menutup kembali kelopak matanya.

"Daniel..." Bisiknya pelan yang hanya mampu didengar Kang Daniel, "Jika aku boleh meminta mimpi yang bisa jadi nyata, aku ingin kau, Seokjin dan aku menjalani hidup yang baru, bersahabat dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik, jauh dari neraka ini semua. Apa menurutmu itu bisa jadi kenyataan?"

"Tentu saja bisa Tuan, tentu..."

"Sejujurnya Daniel, aku masih belum siap untuk menerima kejutan sepupuku siang nanti"

Bunga mimpi kembali membuainya dan Jungkook membiarkan dirinya terlelap untuk memulai mimpi baru seperti khayalannya, tidak memperdulikan lagi suara Daniel yang berbicara dengannya.

.

* * *

...

" _Akhh"_

 _Jungkook terkejut, seorang anak berlari menabraknya, terjatuh ditanah dan kini tengah meringis._

" _Hei nak, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas-remas kain bajunya sendiri. Samar-samar Jungkook mendengar rintihan anak itu menjadi isakan kecil._

 _Kebingungan, dengan sedikit usaha mengingat perutnya yang berisi saat ini, Jungkook memposisikan dirinya berlutut agar sejajar dengan anak kecil yang jatuh menabraknya itu. "Hei, kau tak apa?"_

 _Dengan lembut ia mengusap pundak gadis itu, berharap memberitahu anak itu lewat sentuhannya jika Jungkook bukan orang jahat atau orang yang akan membentaknya marah karena berlari sembarangan hingga menabraknya._

 _Sejujurnya, Jungkook tak memiliki pengalaman untuk menenangkan seorang anak. Lagipula ini aneh sekali, anak itu yang salah tapi mengapa justru anak itu yang menangis seperti Jungkook yang salah dan dengan sengaja menabraknya jatuh?_

" _ssshhh, eehh— Jangan menangis"_

 _Jungkook tidak tau jika kata-kata yang dia ucapkan untuk menenangkan anak itu adalah salah, melihat anak itu justru malah menangis dengan kencang. "hei hei, kenapa malah jadi menangis?"_

 _Melihat pada sekeliling orang yang memperhatikannya._

 _Bagus, batinnya berkata, sekarang ia dan anak kecil yang menangis itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman._

 _Menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, saat ia kembali ke MANOR nanti Jungkook bersumpah dalam hatinya akan mencincang habis Seokjin karena memaksanya agar keluar jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya._

 _Lihatlah akibat dari sarannya, Jungkook harus berurusan dengan seorang anak kecil yang aneh._

 _Jungkook hendak berdiri, pergi dari sana dan bersikap masabodoh dengan anak itu, saat anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya berkaca-kaca dengan sebagian air mata yang keluar. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan Mama" Suaranya bergetar takut._

 _Sejenak Jungkook terpaku, menatap lekat pada wajah anak itu._

 _Gadis kecil yang cantik, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak memeta wajah anak itu dan menghapus sisa cairan asin yang menodai pipi anak itu. Rupa dari gadis kecil itu tampak tak asing, mengingatkannya akan seseorang dari masa kecilnya, terlebih matanya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya, membalas Jungkook dengan tatapan heran._

 _Untuk sesaat waktu berhenti dengan sekeliling yang memblur membentuk kenangan yang berputar disekitar Jungkook._

 _Ada kenangan yang dulu pernah terlupa dan kini mencoba menampakkan kembali._

" _Bibi..."_

 _Jungkook tersentak dengan guncangan pelan ditangannya._

 _Anak itu menatapanya penasaran, telah sepenuhnya melupakan ketakutannya diawal karena kehilangan Mama-nya, melupakan juga sakit dikakinya saat tadi ia terjatuh menabrak bibi hamil didepannya._

" _Bi-Bi?" Jungkook mengulang kata panggilan anak itu untuknya, anak itu mengangguk menampilkan senyum manis diwajahnya, kontras dengan ekspresi cengeng yang Jungkook lihat beberapa menit lalu._

" _Bibi tak apa? Apa perut bibi sakit karena aku tabrak tadi? Apa Baby didalam sana baik-baik saja?"_

 _Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya kesamping menanggapi pertanyaan beruntun gadis kecil yang aneh itu._

 _Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Bibi cantik didepannya yang kebingungan. "Maaf Bi, aku tak sengaja berlari menabrakmu. Aku tersesat saat bermain petak umpet dengan anak yang lain, tadi aku bersembunyi kebagian dalam hutan taman disana", Jari kecilnya menunjuk pada bagian taman blok B Central Park, "Kemudian aku tak bisa menemukan anak yang lainnya bersembunyi dimana, dan aku tak bisa menemukan dimana Mama, jadi aku berlari sampai aku menabrak Bibi"_

 _Jungkook berani bertaruh jika gadis kecil ini anak yang pintar dan bukan anak cengeng seperti penilaiannya diawal._

" _Aku takut mama akan marah jika tau aku pergi jauh dari pengawasannya. Dia pasti akan khawatir dan kecewa karena aku tidak mendengarkannya"_

 _Gadis itu bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kain baju belakangnya yang kotor._

 _Sesuatu ada yang menggelitik hatinya, Jungkook membiarkan tawa kecilnya keluar dan ikut bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya._

" _Kau memiliki warna mata yang indah, abu-abu kebiruan yang sangat cantik"_

 _Gadis itu tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Bibi itu untuknya. "Bibi juga sangat cantik, hanya saja bibi tidak tampak anggun. Harusnya Bibi membiarkan rambut Bibi panjang agar semakin terlihat cantik"_

 _Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ahhh terima kasih. kau gadis kecil pintar yang sangat anggun dan rambut pirang panjangmu begitu cantik"_

 _Gadis itu kembali tersipu, cerry merahnya melebar sumringah._

 _Jungkook memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum kembali menatap anak gadis itu, "Jadi, siapa namamu nak?"_

" _Namaku Alice, salam kenal. Bibi namanya siapa?"_

" _Salam kenal juga Alice, aku Jungkook"_

" _Jungkook? Nama yang aneh sekali!"_

 _Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya, "Alice— Aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan. Jadi kau bisa memanggilku Paman atau Kakak kalau mau, asalkan tidak dengan sebutan Bibi"_

" _Apa?!"_

 _Alice terlihat terkejut, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Ada hal yang tak dapat dipahami oleh pemikiran anak seusianya; seperti mengapa laki-laki didepannya terlihat cantik dan perutnya buncit seperti orang hamil?_

 _Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk digenggam Alice. "Ayo kita cari Mama mu, dia pasti tengah mengkhawatirkan keberadaanmu"_

 _..._

 _Claire duduk gelisah dikursi pos keamanan Central Park. Ia hendak akan menghubungi ponsel suaminya setelah ia menghubungi Jung Hoseok beberapa saat yang lalu, namun terhenti kala teringat saat ini suaminya tak bisa diganggu dari Meeting kantornya._

 _Jam sudah berlalu selama sejam pencarian oleh para petugas taman dan sukarelawan, tetapi Puteri kecilnya masih belum dapat ditemukan._

 _Pikirannya semakin kalut, rasa bersalah sebab tak mengawasi puterinya bermain memenuhi pikirannya._

 _Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud terfokus pada ponselnya saat duduk dibangku taman tak jauh dari puteri dan anak yang lainnya bermain. Ia pun sudah berpesan agar Alice tersayangnya tidak bermain jauh-jauh darinya._

 _Isak tangis kembali pecah, Central Park taman yang sangat besar dengan adanya jantung hutan didalamnya, dibagi dalam beberapa sisi pula tentunya tak mudah untuk menemukan anaknya yang hilang._

 _Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, Claire mulai mengutuki kecerobohannya sendiri._

" _Claire-"_

 _Terengah-engah, Jung Hoseok mendekati mantan terkasihnya yang terisak dikursi._

 _Kepala Claire terangkat, matanya memenuhi tatapan Hoseok yang khawatir dengan penyesalan._

" _Oh, Hoseok... Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga Alice dengan benar"_

" _Claire, ssshhh"_

 _Mendekap wanita yang pernah mengubah kehidupannya dulu, menenangkannya dengan tepukan halus dipunggungnya._

 _Saat bertanya pada salah satu penjaga yang ada, Jung Hoseok segera tau apa yang terjadi mengingat Claire yang sebelumnya menelponnya dan berbicara dengan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dipahaminya untuk memintanya dengan segera menemuinya dipos keamanan taman._

— _Alice, puteri kecilnya tersayang menghilang ditaman._

 _Hoseok tidak tau bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Claire. Hoseok tau itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya terlebih ia juga tau seperti apa puteri kecilnya itu._

" _Tenang Claire... Mereka pasti akan menemuka puteri kita"_

 _Claire membalas dekapan Hoseok dengan erat, menekan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hoseok._

 _Hoseok dapat merasakan bajunya yang basah dengan air mata claire. Tangannya dengan refleks mengelus halus rambut claire._

" _Bagaimana jika para petugas tidak bisa menemukan Alice? Bagaimana jika seseorang ada yang menculiknya?"_

" _Husshh... Alice anak yang pintar Claire. Dia tidak akan ikut sembarang orang! Alice akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menemukan Alice. Percaya padaku, oke?"_

 _Jung Hoseok dapat merasakan kepala Claire yang mengangguk ragu. Tubunya masih bergetar dengan isakan yang tak dapat berhenti. Mengecup pucuk kepala wanita yang masih sangat ia sayangi berulang kali tanpa sadar,_

— _Sampai suara dehaman keras menginterupsi keduanya._

" _Papa... Mama"_

 _Didepan pintu masuk pos penjaga berdiri puterinya Alice dengan seseorang dibelakangnya yang membuat jantung Hoseok berhenti berdetak sesaat._

" _Alice—sayang"_

 _Alice berlari kecil menyerbu kedalam pelukan yang diberi Mama-nya. "Mama, maaf Alice membuat mama khawatir. Alice janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Alice akan jadi anak baik yang mendengarkan perintah mama"_

" _Oh- Alice, puteriku sayang"_

 _Claire menghujami seluruh wajah puterinya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu, "Mama senang kamu baik-baik saja sayang"_

 _Alice menghapus air mata mama-nya dengan ibu jarinya dan balik membalas mama-nya dengan ciuman manis dipipi basah mama-nya._

 _Sungguh drama yang mengharukan, pikir Jungkook._

 _Netra hitamnya digulirkan dari pertunjukan kasih sayang ibu dan anak pada Jung Hoseok yang berada disebelah Claire—masih membeku melihat dirinya._

 _Kecurigaan yang mustahil benar seketika terbentuk dipikirannya._

" _Hoseok?"_

" _Hah?" Hoseok menoleh cepat pada Claire dan puterinya yang menatapnya bertanya._

" _Papa? Papa kenapa?"_

 _Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Tidak sayang, Papa hanya senang kau kembali dengan baik-baik saja" Tangannya dengan gemas mengacak rambut kebanggaan puterinya, membuat cemberut kecil terbentuk dibibir mungilnya._

 _Hoseok terkekeh melihatnya begitupun Claire yang masih terheran dengan Hoseok, ikut tertawa kecil melihatnya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja Pa, Ma, ada Paman Jungkook yang menolongku"_

 _Claire yang saking bahagianya melihat puterinya kembali, sesaat terlupa jika ada orang lain yang bersama puterinya._

 _Matanya teralih pada sosok Jungkook yang terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya dulu dikantor untuk menemui Tn. Min, Boss-nya. Sepertinya gosip panas yang beredar dikantor itu benar; Tn. Jungkook tengah hamil dan kini statusnya yang juga telah berganti menjadi istri kedua Tn. Min._

 _Kakinya melangkah mendekati mantan selingkuhan bossnya dengan Alice yang berada digendongannya._

" _Tn. Jungkook terima kasih, aku sangat bersyukur sekali kau mau menolong Alice kembali pada kami"_

" _Tentu, umm—"_

" _Claire, saya sekretaris Tn. Min Yoongi"_

" _Oh ya, benar, sekarang aku mengingatmu. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian cassual, pantas saja aku merasa seperti pernah melihatmu. Maaf..."_

 _Claire mengangguk halus, "Tak apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan"_

" _Tidak. Jangan berterima kasih, aku senang berkenalan dengan puterimu."_

" _Mama... Paman Jungkook ini orangnya baik lho, Alice suka berada didekatnya" Selanya sembari menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi._

" _Benarkah? Apa Alice tidak merepotkan Paman Jungkook?"_

 _Alice menggeleng cepat saat Claire memberinya tatapan pura-pura tak percaya._

 _Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Puterimu sangat cantik dan pintar, mengingatkanku akan seseorang"_

 _Tangannya ikut mengelus halus surai lembut Alice._

 _Para petugas yang masih mencari diluaran sana kembali ke pos penjaga saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan salah seorang rekan lewat walkie talkie bahwa anak yang hilang sudah ditemukan._

 _Claire dan Alice puterinya sibuk saling berbincang, Claire mendengarkan cerita puterinya dengan rasa bahagia yang tak luntur terlukis diwajahnya._

 _Hoseok berbincang, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan bersyukur pada para petugas juga beberapa orang relawan yang mau membantu mencari puterinya._

 _Sedang Jungkook hanya memperhatikan intens pada punggung Hoseok yang ia tau jikalaiu Hoseok juga sadar tengah diperhatikannya._

— _Kemudian punggung kokoh itu berbalik dan mendekati Jungkook yang masih menjaga pandangannya didepan._

" _Claire mungkin sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya sebagai rasa syukurku, terima kasih Jungkook untuk membawa puteriku kembali"_

" _Tentu, memang kemana lagi aku harus membawa puterimu selain ke pos keamanan? Aku tidak mungkin membawanya kerumahku kan?!"_

 _Hoseok menahan dengusannya, satu alisnya terangkat kala senyum miring tercipta dibibir merah delima Jungkook._

" _Alice puterimu... Aku suka matanya, itu terlihat seperti abu-abu tapi juga seperti biru langit. OH- dan wajah kecilnya yang cantik sedikit familiar"_

 _Hoseok tidak memberi reaksi berarti saat netra hitamnya menilai, hanya mengalihkan padangan pada sosok sang anak yang tak jauh darinya._

" _Maaf... Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Claire pasti kelelahan dengan hari ini. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang bersama Alice. Kau mau menumpang?"_

 _Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sebelum Hoseok pergi menjauh, Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Hoseok. "Aku tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Jung Hoseok"_

 _Seolah kakinya tertancap ditanah, ia tidak bergeming. Menyaksikan senyum miring yang terlukis diwajah Jungkook untuknya dan kemudian melihatnya berlalu pergi._

 _..._

* * *

.

 **SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN**

 **MANOR UTAMA MIN**

 **.**

 **RABU, 13.55**

 **.**

"Eomma tidak menyangka kau seceroboh itu Yoongi, berbagai pemberitaan Internasional heboh membahas bisnis keluarga kita. Sekarang perusahaan kita sorotan para jurnalis lapar!"

Min Yoongi memijit keningnya, lelah. "Eomma, aku datang kemari untuk mengunjungi eomma dan melihat bagaimana kabar eomma"

Meski tidak diperlihatkan jelas di rautnya, Min Yoongi sejujurnya sangat kesal. Ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak didalam pesawat yang ia naiki bersama Jimin. Ia juga tidak dapat menyalahkan malaikatnya jika dia menginginkan menaiki pesawat umum, karena dengan begitu ia bisa meminta Jungkook menggunakan pesawat pribadinya dengan para orang suruhannya.

Namun, meski sudah mengambil _Vip Class_ tetap saja rasanya tidak senyaman pesawat miliknya sendiri.

Kelelahan yang tak dapat ditunjukan dihadapan terkasihnya bertambah selepas turun dari pesawat dan berjalan diantara kerumunan orang di _Airport_ , ia benci keramaian, terlebih ia melihat ada beberapa wartawan yang diam-diam mengambil gambarnya.

Belum lagi perjalanan didalam mobil untuk sampai ke kediaman orang tuanya _**tercinta.**_

"Lalu kau ingin eomma bagaimana? Menyambut kedatanganmu dengan sumringah disaat kau mengacau? Nah, kau dapat melihat sendiri dengan kedua matamu bagaimana keadaan eomma"

Yah, jika tidak ada sambutan seperti pelukan hangat atau bagaimana orangtua nya bahagia melihat kehadirannya, setidaknya Min Yoongi mengharapkan pengertian dari eomma-nya melihat dirinya yang _sungguh_ sangat kelelahan.

Ia baru saja sampai, dan tanpa menunggu ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, eomma-nya sudah memanggilnya.

Mungkin lain kali jika pasangan hidupnya ingin mengunjungi lagi Korea Selatan, Min Yoongi akan menghapus daftar MANOR orangtuanya sebagai tempat bersinggah. Rasa-rasanya akan lebih nyaman untuknya jika menginap di hotel.

"Eomma tenanglah, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan memperbaikinya!"

"Menyelesaikannya? Benarkah?"

Min Yoongi menahan emosinya, ia tidak terlalu suka nada _Skeptis_ yang dikeluarkan eomma nya.

"Aku yang memimpin perusahaan saat ini eomma, jika aku mampu membuat bisnis kita terus maju, aku juga akan mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi!"

"Masalah ini tidak akan besar jika kau benar-benar bisa menanganinya dari awal. Sekarang semua orang berspekulasi, mereka mengait-ngaitkan dengan beberapa bukti yang ada di masa lampau soal Bisnis di Perusahaan kita"

"Biarkan saja eomma"

"Apa?! Membiarkannya? Jangan bodoh Min Yoongi, saingan perusahaan kita pasti mengambil celah untuk keuntungannya dari berita yang menimpa kita!"

Menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa dibelakangnya, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berdebat bersama eomma-nya.

"Kondisi Appa mu semakin memburuk dengan berita ini. Dan sejujurnya, jika bukan karena kesehatan Appa mu yang kurang baik, Eomma tidak akan pernah menyetujui keputusan Appa mu untuk menunjukmu sebagai pemimpin Perusahaan"

Min Yoongi mendengus kasar, "Ya karena aku bukan boneka yang baik untuk Eomma seperti Appa"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi eomma, aku juga bukan boneka yang harus mengikuti terus perkataan Masternya! Aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau sesuai keinginanku dan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan caraku, karena itu eomma tidak perlu lagi ikut campur!"

"Ini bukan masalahmu seorang Yoongi! Ini masalah Bisnis kita dan masa depan keluarga kita!"

"Sungguh, Eomma terlalu berlebihan."

"Begitu? Yah maaf saja jika eomma yang melahirkanmu ini sangat berlebihan" Carroline menatap tajam putera semata wayangnya yang telah menjadi kepala keluarga saat ini, yang dulu kala masih kanak-kanak selalu bermanja dipelukannya dan menuruti semua perkataannya tanpa membantah.

"Kau benar-benar berubah Yoongi, anakku. Semenjak kau memilih untuk bersama anak kumuh itu, kau tidak lagi mendengarkan eomma-mu"

"Eomma—"

"Kau tau apapun yang eomma lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu, semua keinginan eomma hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kau membalas eomma mu ini dengan membangkang? Tidak hanya dengan tidak mendengar perkataan eomma, saran eomma pun tidak lagi kau pertimbangkan"

"Eomma—"

"Apa Park Jimin meracuni pikiranmu? Pemuda kotor itu, sungguh?! Dia benar-benar membuatmu jauh dengan eomma, dia—"

"EOMMA, CUKUP!"

"Baik! Semenjak kau bersamanya, kau memang tidak lagi bersikap hormat pada eomma. Min Yoongi— Kau menjauhkan eomma dari perusahaan, eomma dapat masih dapat menerimanya tapi eomma tidak bisa berdiam diri dengan pemberitaan yang ada saat ini. Lebih baik kau benar-benar memiliki cara untuk meredamnya!"

Min Yoongi memilih memeloti kedua kakinya dilantai yang diselimuti permadani merah, tidak ingin beradu tatapan dengan eomma-nya yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Ia tidak bermaksud membentak, apalagi ingin menyakiti hati eomma-nya. Yoongi sangat menyayanginya. Namun eomma-nya tidak pernah bisa mengerti keinginan hatinya begitupun appa-nya, ia akan menjadi sensitif jika ada orang yang berbicara buruk mengenai malaikatnya.

Carroline mendesah kasar, memutar kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya yang terasa penat. Tepat diambang pintu ia melirik sekali lagi pada anak pembantahnya yang tetap sangat disayanginya itu membatu seperti patung disofa, sebelum Carroline melenggang pergi menjauh.

Disisi lain, Yoongi tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ia sadar betul keberadaannya saat ini karena perjuangan eomma-nya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana eomma-nya memberinya kasih, jadi tidak mungkin ia berniat menjadi anak pembangkang.

Min Yoongi hanya tidak ingin hidupnya berada dibawah kendali eomma-ny. _**Seperti Appa-Nya**_.

Appa, kepala keluarganya yang terkesan tegas dan tak mengenal ampun diluar nyatanya hanyalah lelaki lemah yang mengikuti semua perkataan istrinya. Wataknya yang dingin hanya _facesade_ untuk menutupi kelemahannya pada dunia.

Min Yoongi telah belajar banyak dari masa lalunya, seberapa kejam seorang perempuan bisa bertindak jauh. Karenanya, ia tidak akan mau hidup bersanding dengan lawan jenisnya.

Ia juga tidak ingin hidupnya diatur bagai boneka, _seperti dulu_. Ia yang akan mengatur hidupnya sendiri serta orang-orang yang ada disampingnya, bukan sebaliknya! Sebab itu ia memilih menjauhkan eomma-nya dari kehidupan pribadi dan masa depannya.

" _ **Hah... Sungguh hari yang melelahkan"**_

...

...

...

Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana si kecilnya tengah tertawa riang bermain dengan kepercayaannya, Marylin, di kamarnya.

Sesekali matanya melirik pada jam yang terpaku didinding, hari sudah menunjukkan sore yang akan berlalu bahkan cahaya senja diluar yang menyapa masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka lebar—menampilkan warna jingga yang menyilaukan.

Marylin yang sigap dengan segera menutup pintu kaca seraya menutup akses masuk sang jingga dengan gorden sembari menggendong sikecil Yoonji.

Senyum kecil kemudian terbentuk dibibir merah muda Jimin, ia membanyangkan jikalau suatu hari nanti Marylin dikaruniai anak kembali dan menikah, perempuan itu pasti akan menjadi Ibu dan istri yang baik.

Lalu lagi, Jimin melirik sang waktu, hatinya tengah memendam kekhawatiran. Ketika sampai di Manor disiang hari, pelayan sudah membawa suaminya, Min Yoongi, untuk menemui Eomma-nya diruangan kerja Appa-nya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk beristirahat duluan dikamar mereka berdua yang masih terlihat seperti dulu mereka tinggal terakhir kalinya; bahkan hiasan dan warna cat kamarnya masih seperti saat ia dan Yoongi tempati dulu.

Suaminya melewatkan makan siang, dan pada akhirnya Jimin tidak bisa makan terlebih tidak ada siapapun dari keluarga suaminya yang menemaninya makan. Seketika nafsu makannya hilang.

Jimin tau, meski keluarga Yoongi menerima anaknya bukan berarti mereka dapat menerimanya juga.

Jimin ingin menghampiri suaminya, namun ia tau diri untuk tidak mencari masalah di awal kedatangannya di Manor mertuanya.

Seluruh rencana yang ia persiapkan untuk jalan-jalan bernostalgia terpaksa tertunda karena Yoongi yang dikhawatirkannya masih belum muncul.

"Marylin, kau pasti lelah seharian menjaga Yoonji. Kau diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat"

"Tidak Tuan, saya akan ada disini menemani anda dan menjaga Yoonji sampai Tuan Yoongi datang"

Marylin tersenyum tulus, sedikit risau dibenaknya berkurang melihat betapa baiknya ia memiliki seseorang pelayan yang setia padanya.

Jiminpun tak bisa menahan bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk senyum yang indah.

...

...

...

 **19.18**

.

.

Min Yoongi pikir ini lucu,

—bagaimana kaki-nya membawanya pergi tanpa tujuan untuk sampai di Manor Jeon yang tak lagi seindah dan semegah dulu.

Setelah peristiwa kebakaran, Manor Jeon sepertinya tidak diperbaharui lagi, dibiarkan begitu saja. Padahal jika mau istri keduanya, Jungkook, bisa menjual tanah Manor ini untuk biaya hidupnya, tetapi mungkin Jungkook tidak mau lagi berurusan atau tidak mau lagi teringat akan kenangan di dalamnya.

Puing-puing bangunan runtuh berserakan disekeliling Manor, Min Yoongi dapat memperhatikan tembok-tembok yang sekarang ternoda arang hitam, dibeberapa tempat ada berbagai lumut dan tanaman liar yang merambat disekitaran bangunan.

Ia membiarkan langkah kakinya kembali memimpin untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam bangunan Manor tua dan berakhir di taman belakang.

Ada senyum miris yang tercetak dibibirnya, taman kebanggaan keluarga Jeon dulu kini sudah hangus, menghitam dan tidak menumbuhkan lagi berbagai bunga indah dari bibit mahal dan berkualitas dari berbagai dunia untuk dapat dipamerkan.

Sekelebat bayangan dari masa kecilnya melintas, pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi Manor Jeon adalah dimana si kecil Jeon Jungkook, penerus satu-satunya keluarga Jeon mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

Manor ini, tempat pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menghirup udara bebas yang damai.

Ada beberapa kenangan yang begitu sangat ingin ia lupakan namun tertanam kuat dibagian terdalam pikirannya.

Harapan masa kecilnya yang berubah menjadi dendam.

Kebahagiaannya yang berubah menjadi penyiksaan dan konsekuensi dari apa yang dialaminya menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini.

Dan semuanya bermula dari sini.

Min Yoongi tidak dapat melupakan senyum malaikat Lorraine yang menyembunyikan seringai semengerikan sang iblis.

Ia masih dapat ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dianggap memalukan nama baik keluarganya, menghancurkan pesta Jeon Muda yang dari awal sikecil jungkook seperti tidak menikmati pestanya sendiri.

Bagaimana semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan ejekan yang menuduh, ia masih mengingat rasa dari pipi yang bengkak dan bibir yang sedikit sobek mengeluarkan sedikit darah terlukis diwajahnya yang mulus dan didepannya tersungkur bocah yang usianya berada dibawahnya dengan tubuh biru penuh luka dari tinjunya yang bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh yang bergetar dari ledakan amarahnya dan tangan .yang mengepal kuat, masih terasa panasnya, meski tidak lagi melayangkan pukulan tinju pada sang bocah yang sudah tak berdaya.

Kemudian ada tangisan kesenangan _Blue Bells_ -nya yang disembunyikan dikedua telapak tangannya, disebelahnya ada Jungkook Muda yang menatap iba padanya. Dan jauh dibelakangnya ada malaikatnya, Jimin kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik kain baju pelayan, menatapnya _shock_.

 **Ia tidak bersalah** , tetapi siapa yang akan percaya jika orang yang dicintainya lah yang membuatnya melakukan kesalahan itu?

Semua orang sudah mengecapnya sebagai pembohong.

Appa dan Eomma-nya tidak lebih menganggap kejadian itu hal yang paling memalukan. Kakek dan Neneknya yang mendengar kabar ini tidak segan-segan pula untuk memberinya hukuman dengan memasukannya ke sekolah privat _ **ST. Michaelis**_.

Dan ditempat neraka itulah semua penderitaannya dimulai, pikiran dan tubuhnya dilecehkan tiada henti ditempat terkutuk itu. Tempat yang katanya untuk anak-anak nakal kata kakeknya agar menjadi anak yang lebih baik, tidak lebih seperti tempat penyiksaan untuknya.

Menjadi seperti Min Yoongi sekarang tidak lebih karena ulah perempuan iblis itu, Lorraine.

Karena itu bukan salahnya jika Appa dan Eomma nya kehilangan puteranya yang penurut layaknya dulu. Kesalahan mereka juga yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pembangkang, aturan keluarga yang kejam dan ketidakpercayaan mereka pada anakn ya sendiri, membuat luka yang cukup dalam dihatinya.

Min Yoongi menatap pada langit diatas kepalanya yang mulai berwarna biru gelap, cairan asin keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan.

Tubuhnya tidak bergeming, menikmati semilir angin yang kian membekukan hatinya serta menerbangkan beberapa tetes cairan asin hangat yang hendak jatuh ditanah tandus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **CHARLOTTENBURG-WILMERSDORF, BERLIN, GERMANY.**

 **RABU, 12.01**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau suka kejutan dariku?"

Jungkook mengalihkan netranya dari sosok didepannya untuk bertemu kontak mata dengan biru langit Lorraine, "Sejujurnya— _ **Tidak**_!"

.

 **(TAEHYUNG POV)**

 **.**

Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata, sampai aku tak mampu untuk berucap satu katapun.

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda kelinci yang memegang seluruh isi hatiku saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan denganku. Rasa rindu yang terpendam bersamaan kemarahan dalam diriku rasanya ingin segera kutumpahkan jika tidak melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Seketika luka gores yang masih membekas akibat pengkhianatannya kembali terbuka.

Perasaan ingin membalasnya dengan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang takkan bisa dia lupakan perlahan mengambang ragu, netra hitamnya menghidari tatapanku, aku dapat merasakan kepanikan yang dia sembunyikan lewat gestur santainya.

Aku terus saja menatapnya _intens_ , seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya, meneliti dengan jeli perubahan pada tubuhnya.

Jungkookku masih saja terlihat menawan. Tangannya yang tanpa sadar terus mengelus perut buncitnya, membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum kecil; Diperutnya mengandung benihku, darah dagingku.

Pikiranku bermain dengan kemungkinan yang ada, yang tentu saja hanya akan menjadi khayalan indah; Bagaimana jika aku bisa memutar waktu kembali dan kemudian mengubah semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi menjadi sesuatu yang indah.

Seandainya jika bisa waktu kembali pada saat dimana Jungkook dan aku bersama setelah tragedi kematian orangtuanya, aku bersumpah pada dunia bahwa aku tidak akan berubah menjadi bajingan dan monster untuknya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidup bersamanya dengan cinta dan gairah.

Perasaan bersalah masih saja terus mengganjal, aku yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, sayangnya ego dalam diriku pun menolak jika semua yang terjadi adalah sepenuhnya salahku.

Karena Jungkook pula lah yang sudah dari awal menciptakanku seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja, semua yang terjadi telah terjadi takkan dapat diubah kembali. Surga cinta yang pernah aku dan Jungkook jalani kini sudah mengabur menjadi neraka kehancuran, tidak ada yang tersisa dari Jungkook untukku selain kebenciannya, aku tau itu.

Sedangkan setelah semua, perasaan cinta dihatiku untuk Jungkook masihlah sebesar dulu.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya meski perasaan bersalah memenuhiku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya mencintai orang lain walau aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah memberinya kehidupan yang ia impikan.

Aku hanya ingin satu kesempatan untuk bersamanya, namun sayang ia lebih memilih kenyamanan bersama Min Yoongi.

Terkadang kemarahan, kecemburuan dan pikiran yang ia bisa hidup tanpaku membuatku hilang akal, sebab aku ingin bersamanya dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Itupun yang tanpa sadar membuatku hilang kendali hingga selalu menyakitinya.

Yah, mungkin dari awal ini semua memang salah Jungkook. Dialah yang sejak awal membuatku begitu sangat menginginkan cintanya! Memerangkapku dengan keindahannya.

"Aku merasa sangat terberkati hari ini. Tuhan sepertinya masih sangat menyayangiku. Aku dapat berkumpul kembali bersama Sepupu tersayangku juga pasangan yang sangat mencintai Hase-ku"

Aku tersenyum membalas senyum yang diberi Lorraine setelah ia selesai berucap dan menatapkuku dalam.

Dapat kudengar suara helaan nafas lelah Jungkook, rasanya ingin sekali aku tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh keras untuknya, sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukannya dihadapan sepupu cantik tersayangku itu, akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Lorraine mungkin akan bertanya aneh-aneh dan jika ia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kemungkinan besar ia akan melaporkanku pada pihak berwajib, dan aku sungguh tak ingin melukainya. Apalagi ia salah satu keluarga yang masih dimiliki Jungkook setelah aku merengut hidup kedua orang tuanya dulu.

"Well—" Jeda Lorraine melirik aneh sekilas pada Jungkook. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua sementara agar kalian memiliki Privasi untuk berbincang dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua, yah— apapun itu"

Aku sepertinya akan berterima kasih pada pengertian perempuan itu.

"Dan- aku akan membantu asha menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua"

" _Wirklich, du kannst nicht einmal kochen_ **(sungguh, kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak** )"

Aku mengerutkan keningku tidak paham mendengar Jungkook yang setelah beberapa saat dalam kebisuan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berkata.

Lorraine menghentikkan langkahnya yang bergerak menjauh dari tempat kami duduk, beberapa detik dalam diam, bermain-main dengan gagang pintu yang dipegangnya kemudian ia berbalik menghadap kearah Jungkook berada.

Senyum yang khas darinya kembali tercetak. Pandangannya sepenuhnya menatap pada pujaanku, ada sesuatu yang berubah namun aku tak dapat memetakan hal aneh yang ada dipikiranku.

Jungkook menyamankan duduknya disofa, menyederkan punggungnya dikepala sofa, tersenyum tipis saat melirik sekilas pada sepupunya dan meminum isi gelas jus melon ditangannya.

" _Es gibt viele Dinge, die sich jetzt von mir geändert haben und die Sie nicht kennen. Wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben, mehr Zeit zu verbringen, können Sie neue Dinge in mir sehen_ ( **ada banyak hal yang berubah dariku saat ini yang tidak kau ketahui. Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, mungkin kau akan menyadari hal-hal baru dari diriku** )"

" _Oh ist das so? Hast du dich verändert? Ist diese Veränderung auch ein besserer Mensch?_ ( **Oh begitukah? Kau berubah? Apa perubahan itu juga menjadikanmu orang yang lebih baik**?)"

Lorraine memutar matanya saat Jungkook menatap _skeptis_ dirinya. " _Nicht wirklich Aber ich habe mich geändert, um klüger und sehr gut darin zu sein_ ( **Tidak juga. Tapi aku berubah menjadi lebih cerdas dan sangat piawai** )."

" _Hmm ... Nun, lieber Lorrie, du weißt wo ich bin. Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust_ ( **Hmm.. Well—Lorrie tersayang, kau tau keadaanku. Aku harap kau tau apa yang kau lakukan ini** )"

" _Ich verstehe deine Situation. Und ich weiß wirklich, was ich auch mit jedem Risiko mache_ ( **Aku paham situasimu. Dan aku sangat tau apa yang tengah kulakukan ini bahkan dengan setiap resiko yang ada** )"

" _Ja, ja, ja ... Erinnern Sie sich an Lorrie, denken Sie immer daran, dass Sie auf einer sehr dünnen Eisfläche gelaufen sind. Wenn Sie sich falsch berechnen, sterben Sie im kalten Wasser, das Ihre ganze Seele einfrieren kann_ ( **Ya, Ya, Ya.. Ingat Lorrie, terus ingat saat ini kau tengah berjalan di permukaan es yang sangat tipis. Salah perhitungan dan kau akan mati membeku tenggelam diair dingin yang dapat membekukan seluruh jiwamu** )."

" _Du bist sehr süß, mein Cousin, mein lieber Hase. Sie machen sich so viele Sorgen um mich, obwohl Sie sich Sorgen machen müssen, dass die Person vor Ihnen sitzt_ ( **Kau sangat manis sepupuku, Hase tersayang. Kau begitu sangat mengkhawatirkanku, padahal seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan orang yang duduk didepanmu itu** )"

" _Natürlich Schließlich habe ich nur eine Familie_ ( **Tentu, setelah semua, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki hanyalah kau** )"

Tatapan Lorrie melembut, " _Entschuldigung Hase, bitte warte, was auch immer passiert_ ( **Maaf Hase, kumohon bertahanlah apapun yang terjadi** )"

Aku menatap interaksi keduanya yang tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku seakan aku tidak ada diantara mereka.

Mencoba memahami makna pembicaraan yang masih saja tidak dapat aku mengerti. Sejujurnya aku tampak seperti orang bodoh diantara mereka berdua.

Yah, itu sangat sulit untuk mempelajari B. Jerman yang lebih rumit dari B. Inggris.

Lorraine kembali berbalik pergi meninggalkan kami berdua setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dibelakangnya, —benar-benar memberi privasi untuk kami berdua.

Keheningan mengisi seluruh ruangan, banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin aku katakan pada sosok yang ingin menyingkirkanku itu, tapi tak satupun dari itu semua yang mampu terucap. Sebagai gantinya aku kembali menatapnya lamat dan Jungkook masih enggan untuk memenuhi tatapanku.

Netra hitamnya memilih memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau tau sayangku, seberapa besar aku merindukanmu selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini?"

Diam. Jungkook menekan kedua belah bibirnya rapat.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan padamu segera. Sayang untuk itu semua aku harus kembali bersabar, mengingat saat ini kita sedang berada dirumah sepupu tersayangmu"

Masih tak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan membalas ucapanku. Ia masih tidak bergeming.

Kediamannya membuat emosiku sedikit tersulut. Mencoba menenangkan amarahku sendiri, aku tentu saja tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya saja disini.

"Bertemu lagi denganmu setelah apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Ini seperti mimpi bukan?"

Akhirnya, Jungkook menoleh, "Ya, mimpi buruk!" Jawabnya lugas.

Hal itu membuatku menyunggingkan smirk puas. Terserah pada apapun jawabannya, yang penting mulutnya terbuka bersuara menanggapi perkataanku.

"Kau tau aku pasti akan membalasmu, kan?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya membalas pertanyaanku.

"Aku masih sangat tidak menyangka kau berniat untuk menghabisiku. Sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat aku percayai darimu sayangku, kau mengkhianatiku!"

"Tidak kau sangka? Tapi melihat bagaimana kau saat ini berada dihadapanku, dirumah sepupuku satu-satunya dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja adalah sesuatu yang sudah kau perhitungkan sepertinya"

"Aku mungkin bodoh mengingat aku masih tergila-gila padamu, tapi aku tidak seceroboh itu... Love"

Aku selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan jika saja ada sesuatu hal yang berubah dari apa yang sudah aku perkirakan.

Awalnya, sangat sulit dipercaya setelah aku mengikuti keinginannya balas dendam pada Park Jimin, Mausie-nya, ia juga akan membalasku dengan mempersiapkan kematianku. Berkali-kali mencoba menyangkal rasa sakit akan pengkhianatannya, namun memikirkan bagaimana aku pernah sangat melukai hatinya hingga menghitam, aku sadar Jungkook mampu melakukannya.

Ia bukan lagi Jungkook yang dulu, sebagian dari dirinya sudah berubah. Itu memang karena kesalahanku! Tetapi tetap saja, amarah yang terlanjur membakar diriku tak bisa membiarkan Jungkook begitu saja dengan pengkhianatannya.

Dan setelah menghukumnya, aku takkan membiarkan jungkook lepas dari genggaman tanganku lagi.

"Lalu—Mengapa Lorraine?"

Mengangkat bahuku acuh. "Ia terbukti mampu membawamu jauh-jauh kemari dengan sukarela"

 _Lorraine, sepupu yang sangat disayangi jungkook, ia gadis menyeramkan yang untung saja tinggal di Jerman_ , kata-kata dari Jimin dulu yang kemudian terngiang kembali diotakku saat aku bingung memikirkan jalan keluar saat itu.

Uang yang Jungkook beri untukku saat itu bersamaan dengan uang yang kuambil dari orang suruhan kelinci manisku yang kubunuh, takkan cukup untuk hotel dan biaya hidup untuk satu bulan lebih di Jerman.

Akupun haru memberi imbalan untuk teman yang membantuku.

Lalu ide untuk menggunakan Lorraine dari teman yang seorang napi itu kupikir ada benarnya, tidak ada salahnya juga dicoba.

Mengeluarkan beberapa uang untuk mencari sepupu kelinci manisku itu tidak sia-sia juga rupanya; Aku tidak perlu tidur dijalanan dan kelaparan. Uang yang masih tersisa dapat aku gunakan untuk rencana yang lain, dan yang terpenting perempuan itu bisa membawa pujaannya padanya tanpa harus ia yang mencarinya susah payah.

Jungkook sepertinya dapat membaca pikiranku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Aku didepanmu sekarang. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Mencoba membalasku dengan membunuhku?"

Aku mendengus kasar. "Aku memang ingin sekali menghancurkanmu. Tapi tidak sayang, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar, aku tidak tau itu karena ketakutan atau amarah.

Wajahnya menahan ekspresinya untuk tetap datar, sayangnya iris malam tanpa bintangnya menatapku dengan berbagai macam emosi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan.

Pandangannya padaku langsung menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Taehyung?" ketenangannya sepertinya menguar tergantikan perasaan tak suka yang jelas diperlihatkannya.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tak bisa menghukummu dengan sakit? Tidak bisa menghancurkanmu hingga remuk dan membuatmu menyesal karena berfikir untuk menyingkirkanku?"

"Taehyung, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Desisnya penuh racun.

"Tidak, bukan hanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku bisa saja melakukan semua hal yang tak terbayangkan padamu, sayang. Tapi tidak bisa, tidak-tidak, sebab ada darah dagingku yang bersemayam dirahimmu. Kau akan menjadi ibu untuk anakku saat lahir nanti dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu hingga dapat melukai sikecil baby didalam perutmu, Jungkook... Aku—"

"KATAKAN TAEHYUNG, SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?!"

"Bersamamu... Satu kesempatan terakhir untuk kita berdua"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya marah. setitik air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya yang menatapku benci. "Jika tidak bisa, maka lebih baik kau, aku dan calon anak kita mati bersama. Kita bisa hidup bersama didunia lain yang lebih baik, saling mencintai kembali dan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang pernah ada, kita akan menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk anak kita!"

"Kau sudah gila Taehyung!"

"Yah—Aku memang sudah gila! dan kau sudah tau itu sejak dulu"

Jungkook menatapku dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya. Aku memang sudah tidak waras karenanya sejak aku pertama kali jatuh pada pesonanya. Dan semakin tak waras, saat ia mencoba mengambil kehidupanku didunia.

Aku terkekeh miris.

Seandainya Jungkook benar-benar memberiku satu kesempatan saat itu, tentu semua tidak akan seperti ini. Andaikan harapannya tidaklah dusta kemarin-kemarin, kita mungkin benar-benar bisa memulai semuanya dari awal layaknya dulu.

Apakah begitu sulit melepaskan kenangan masa lalu yang pahit untuk memulai hidup baru bersama kembali?

Mengapa Jungkook tidak kembali menumbuhkan rasa percaya padaku dan membuka dirinya seperti dulu saat aku memintanya untuk mencintaiku? Aku hanya menginginkan kesempatan untuk bersamanya!

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo—Bunuh aku!"

Aku mengempalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhku.

Kesabaran yang coba aku pertahankan hancur. bukan itu jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin ku dengar dari bibir sewarna mawar merah berdurinya.

 _ **-PLAK-**_

—Aku menamparnya, sangat keras.

Suara tamparannya menggema diseisi ruangan. panas akibat telapak tangan yang diadu pada pipi gembulnya seakan membakar tanganku.

Aku hanya mencoba menjadi pria yang lebih lembut untuknya. Aku ingin ia tau, bahwa aku bisa menjadi pria baik yang mampu mengambil simpatiknya. Tetapi sepertinya pujaanku ini lebih senang jika aku menjadi pria yang kejam untuknya.

"Besok pagi kita akan pergi dari sini!" Ucapku penuh otoritas.

Jari-jarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi yang aku tampar tadi, "Kau—Kau mencoba membawaku kabur?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Min Yoongi akan membunuhmu jika ia tau kau membawaku kabur! Dia tidak akan melepaskanku!"

"Jungkookku tercinta, iapun akan membunuhmu jika kuberitahu siapa sebenarnya anak yang kau kandung itu!"

Ekspresi shock dan penuh rasa takut melintas diwajahnya. Menatapku dengan segala kemarahan yang disimpannya untukku.

Sedikit rasa kecewa memenuhiku kala aku tau, dia lebih menakuti sosok Min Yoongi dibandingkan denganku.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu—"

"Coba saja!" Selaku cepat, menantangnya.

Jika secara fisik, aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan Min Yoongi. Sayangnya jika secara kekuasaan aku jelas kalah telak. Ia memiliki orang-orang bayaran dimana-mana, sekalinya tertangkap aku mungkin sudah mati dihabisi anak buahnya.

Membawa pergi Jungkook yang saat ini menjadi kesayangan juga istri kedua Min Yoongi memerlukan keberanian dan resiko yang sangat besar, untungnya semua hal sudah aku persiapkan matang dari jauh-jauh hari dengan sempurna.

Aku yakin Min Yoongi tidak akan bisa menemukan keberadaanku.

"Taehyung—" Jungkook menggigit kuat bawah bibirnya, menundukkan kepalanya, matanya teremas tertutup sebelum kembali menampilkan iris hitamnya dan memandangku dengan sendu.

"Lepaskan aku, lupakan seluruh perasaan bodohmu itu. hiduplah sebagai Taehyung yang baru, atau jika perlu kau dapat menghabisiku untuk membalas pengkhianatanku padamu. Jangan membawaku bersamamu, kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya, Taehyung"

Aku tak bisa memperdulikan omong kosong yang diucapkannya.

Melangkah mendekatinya, aku memegang erat kedua pundaknya dan menariknya berdiri sejajar denganku, suara ringisan kecil dapatku dengar dari belah bibir kenyal yang terbuka—yang begitu sangat ingin kuciumi.

Tangan kiriku bergerak melingkar pada pinggangnya, memberinya sentuhan halus yang menggetarkan tubuh pujaanku pada sensasi geli.

Tangan kananku secara perlahan naik keatas, mengelus leher jenjangnya yang mulus kemudian dengan sentuhan sehalus beludru mencapai permukaan wajah yang cantik.

Kubiarkan ibu jariku memeta setiap detail keindahan diwajahnya. Maniknya kembali tertutup dalam raut ketidakpercayaan.

"Aakhh-"

Jungkook kembali meringis saat ibu jariku menekan pipi yang tadi kutampar, bekas tamparan yang membiru terlukis kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat jari-jari tangan kiriku berlari disepanjang tulang punggungnya.

Tubuhku terbakar gairah hanya dengan melihatnya pasrah seperti ini.

Menekan-nekan bibir bawahnya yang basah dan lecet akibat gigi yang ia sempat gigit tadi, sebelum memasukan ibu jari tangan kananku sepenuhnya pada goa hangat mulut yang dulu selalu memanja kejantananku.

Memutar-mutar ibu jariku didalamnya, menyapa dan mengajak bermain lidah basah nan kenyal itu sudah cukup mengirimkan getaran nikmat pada bagian selatanku yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun berdiri.

Aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering, mataku tak bisa berkedip melihat bagaimana Jungkook yang tanpa sadar mulai menikmati sentuhanku, mulutnya dengan lihai mengulum ibu jariku bersemangat.

Rasa lapar langsung memenuhi birahiku.

Mengeluarkan ibu jariku dari mulutnya dengan bunyi _**"BLOP"**_ dan segera aku melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman kasar.

Aku merindukan semua ini. ciumannya, tubuhnya, panas gairah darinya—terlebih aku merindukan Jungkook yang mencintaiku. Sama memujaku seperti aku memujanya.

Dan aku tau, Jungkook pun pasti merindukan sentuhanku yang mampu membuatnya menyentuh langit.

"Euungg" rengekannya yang teredam mengirimkan sensasi listrik disekujur tubuhku.

Tangannya yang tampak ragu, meklingkar dileherku dan meremas kuat helaian rambutku kuat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku menutup mataku dan untuk beberapa menit yang panas, kami saling bertarung dalam ciuman bernafsu. Sebelum kebutuhan akan udara memisahkan ciuman kami.

Jungkook terengah-engah, masih dalam pelukanku. Tersenyum kecil tanpa berniat membuka kedua matanya.

Aku ingin melakukan kegiatan yang lebih intim dan bergairah, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak mungkin dilakukan saat ini. Aku masih perlu bersabar.

"Jangan katakan hal aneh apapun pada sepupumu, jika kau ingin dia baik-baik saja." Kataku mengancam dengan sedikit terengah, "Dan, saat kau keluar dari sini. Lebih baik perbaiki dulu penampilanmu, bersikaplah seperti dirimu biasanya, sayang. Btw, jika sepupumu bertanya katakan padanya bahwa kita memang sepasang suami istri"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis, mengatur pernafasannya dan masih enggan memperlihatkan mata kelamnya yang indah.

Aku keluar meninggalkan Jungkook tanpa meliriknya kembali didalam ruangan seorang diri dengan pintu yang sengaja tidak kututup, melangkah mencari tempat untuk merokok dan menjernihkan pikiranku dari gairah yang belum terpuaskan.

Saat satu isapan rokok dan asap mematikan yang memenuhi paru-paruku, rasanya sama nikmatnya dengan ciuman Jungkook tadi.

Sesaat aku tersadar akan satu hal. _Apa Min Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook mengunjungi sepupunya hanya seorang diri?_

...

 **(END TAEHYUNG POV)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANOR UTAMA MIN**

 **RABU, 22.10**

 **.**

"Min Yoongi sudah pulang?"

Marylin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum Tuan, bahkan beberapa kali saya menanyakan pada pelayan tapi masih belum juga melihat Tn. Yoongi kembali"

"Yoongi Hyung, kau sedang dimana sebenarnya?"

Meremas erat ponsel ditangannya. Sudah lewat jam makan malam dan suaminya belum juga datang menemuinya.

Sebelumnya Jimin yang tidak lagi kuat menahan rasa penasaran dengan pembicaraan Yoongi dan Eomma-nya yang begitu lama, meminta Marylin untuk melihat suaminya diruang kerjanya dan saat kembali Marylin menyampaikan jika ruangan itu kosong dan pelayan yang lain mengatakan bahwa Ny. Min sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih dulu yang tak lama kemudian disusul Tn. Muda Min.

Aneh, pembicaraan keduanya yang tampaknya sangat penting itu selesai di jam sore hari dan sampai saat ini Min Yoongi belum menemuinya dikamarnya.

Sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran suaminya, itu hal yang terlintas dibenak Jimin saat mendengar Marylin berkata bahwa suaminy pergi keluar Manor dengan gelisah tanpa menghiraukan sapaan para pelayan.

Jimin semakin khawatir karenanya. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang di bicarakan Eomma-nya? Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada suaminya.

"Tuan Jimin?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Jimin mengalihkan padangannya pada Marylin yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Tuan lebih baik anda beristirahat, mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan Yoongi akan pulang. Saya akan menyiapkan makan untuk anda Tuan"

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ragu.

Jimin tidak bisa tenang sebelum ia tau Yoongi baik-baik saja, ia mungkin takkan bisa tidur nyenyak jika belum tau dimana keberadaan suaminya saat ini.

Sesaat pikirannya kembali tersentak, keadaan seperti ini pernah terjadi, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak aneh lagi baginya. Bukankah dulu, ia sering mengkhawatirkan Min Yoongi, suaminya yang dulu paling ia percayai, menunggunya hingga larut malam pulang dari lemburnya bersama Jungkook?

Lucu sekali, bagaimana lugunya ia yang melupakan fakta bahwa suaminya itu pemilik perusahaan yang tidak perlu bekerja seperti pegawai biasa yang mengharapkan uang lembur dari atasannya.

Atau tatkala ia tengah gelisah takut suaminya tidak merawat dirinya dengan baik saat berbohong pergi keluar kota untuk bisnis dan pada kenyataannya menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama adik tirinya?

Jimin melukiskan senyum miris dibibirnya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Luka itu tidak hanya terus menganga dihatinya tapi juga terpatri jelas diingatannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba tidur saja Marylin, kau boleh pergi"

Marylin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Tuannya, ia masih setia ditempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan sedih.

Tuannya menolak makan malam yang disediakan pelayan Manor Min, hanya berjalan mondar mandir gelisah setelah tau Tuan Min Yoongi pergi keluar tanpa mengabarinya. Sedang Marylin tau dari siang semenjak sampai di Manor ini Tuannya belum makan apapun lagi selain satu suap nasi yang terhidang dimeja makan dan segelas air putih.

Berulang kali mencoba mengirim pesan teks dan melakukan panggilan tanpa ada jawaban.

Sejujurnya Marylin tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Jimin harus sekhawatir ini, toh Tuan Jungkook pun sedang ada di Jerman. Jadi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan jika Tuan Yoongi hendak akan menemui diam-diam Tuan Jungkook kan?

Marylin hanya takut tuannya akan jatuh sakit, apalagi seminggu terakhir ini pasca musibah menimpa rumah tangganya, Tuan-nya itu kurang makan.

"Tuan Jimin, saya mohon—"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Perkataan Marylin terpotong. Kepalanya tertunduk saat ia memutarbalikannya badannya kebelakang dan melihat orang yang memotong perkataannya,

—Ny. Besar Min berdiri diambang pintu kamar terbuka yang lupa ditutup olehnya saat masuk tadi.

Kedatangannya dipintu kamarnya juga membuat Jimin terperangah kaget.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya sepanjang sejarah Park Jimin sebagai menantu keluarga Min melihat Eomma suaminya datang kekamarnya dan menyapanya lebih dulu.

Ada kehangatan musim semi yang menyebar dihati Jimin saat Ny. Min sama sekali tidak berniat datang untuk marah dan menghinanya, hanya berjalan melewatinya untuk berdiri tepat ditempat malaikat kecilnya tengah tertidur.

"Suruh pelayanmu untuk memindahkan peralatan Baby Yoonji kekamarku, selama kalian disini Baby Yoonji akan tidur bersamaku"

"Tapi—Apa itu tidak akan mengganggu Appa, Eomma?"

"Tidak"

Jimin mengulas senyum haru, Ny. Min memangku puteri kecilnya yang mengeliat memposisikan tidurnya agar nyaman dipelukan neneknya. Perasaannya sangat bahagia karena Ny. Min tidak murka ataupun memakinya saat tadi Jimin memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Eomma.

Seandainya Eomma dari suaminya itu bisa menyayanginya dan menatapnya sayang sama seperti pada puteri kecilnya mungkin sekarang mereka akan membuat keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia.

Marylin menatap ragu-ragu pada Tuannya yang mengangguk menyuruhnya mengikuti perintah Ny. Min.

Ada sedikit rasa lega dihati Marylin ditengah-tengah ketidaknyamanannya berdekatan dengan Ny. Besar Min yaitu melihat Tuannya tersenyum berseri dan teralihkan dari rasa kegelisahannya hanya dengan melihat mertua yang sangat membenci Tuan Jimin menyalurkan kasih sayang pada cucunya.

Impian dari kebahagiaan Tuan Jimin itu sederhana.

...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **VILA FOSTER, BERLIN, GERMANY**

 **RABU, 15.10**

 **.**

"Tn. Jungkook benar-benar memberiku masalah besar!"

Kang Daniel menatap 3 tubuh para pengawal Min Yoongi yang tewas tergeletak dilantai dapur, sedang 2 dari kelima pengawal itu tewas ditempat duduk meja makan.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tn. Min Yoongi?" Tangannya terangkat pada teko kaca berisi jus delima merah dan membuang semua isinya dikeran.

"Dan apa yang harus kulakukan pada mayat-mayat ini?" Tanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "Tn. Yoongi pasti akan membunuhku!"

.

...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW YORK, AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **MIN INTERNATIONAL CORP.**

 **.**

 **SELASA, 14.10**

 **.**

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Byun Baekhyun, Pak"

Seokjin meneliti perempuan didepannya yang merupakan pegawai baru yang akan menjadi _Asissten-_ nya di kantor.

 _Cantik_ , pikirnya.

Melirik sekilas pada pacarnya, Namjoon, yang duduk disofa kantor ruangannya dengan santai sembari menatapnya sayang— _Itu menggelikannya_ —tapi jauh disudut hatinya terdalam ia sangat terharu melihat bagaimana perhatian dan begitu memujanya namjoon padanya.

"Kau tau tugasmu apa?"

"Tau Pak, Pak Kim Namjoon sudah memberitahu semua tugas saya sebagai _Assisten_ anda"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Baguslah jika kau tau. Kau boleh keluar"

Kim Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang membungkuk hormat pada kekasihnya. "Ikuti saya Miss Baekhyun. Saya akan mengantarmu keruanganmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti pada perintah Namjoon yang sudah membantunya masuk ke Perusahaan Besar Min untuk bekerja didalamnya. Mengikutinya keluar ruangan Seokjin setelah sekali lagi membungkuk hormat pada atasannya itu.

Seokjin hanya menatap bosan pada keduanya yang melangkah pergi. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memerlukan _Assisten_. Jabatannya diperusahaan inipun hanyalah status semata karena Min Yoongi sudah memberikan setengah dari perusaan ini pada kawan gilanya, Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook pun telah mengatakan jikalau ia tidak akan selamannya bekerja diperusahaan ini setelah kawan gilanya itu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Jungkook tak ada disini dan ia bingung harus mengambil keputusan apa disaat Namjoon mengatakan tidak bisa mengawasi dan membantunya terus menerus diperusahaan, karena itu ia membantunya mencarikannya _Assisten_ dikantor.

Seokjin takut itu akan menjadi masalah.

Dan sejujurnya juga ia lebih takut lagi jika apa yang direncakan Jungkook tidak berjalan lancar, mengingat Hoseok selalu mengawasinya bahkan Hoseok tidak memperbolehkan Seokjin menangani masalah atau _Project_ penting lainnya.

Pekerjaannya hanya menangani hal sepele - _yang sebenarnya sulit dikerjakannya-_ tapi tetap saja mereka berdua kan jabatannya setara, namun Hoseok itu tetap memandangnya sebagai pegawai rendah dibawahnya.

File-file yang diinginkan Jungkookpun belum berhasil Jin dapatkan.

Seokjin memijit keningnya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat ia merasa akan mati ditempat karena serangan jantung. "Bisakah kau mengetuk pintumu dulu sebelum sembarang masuk ruanganku, eh?!"

Terkekeh lucu, Namjoon menyimpan beberapa tumpuk kertas diatas meja kerja Jin lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah saat kekasih cantiknya itu memelototinya marah. "Maaf maaf "

Jin membuang mukanya kesal yang justru dimata Namjoon terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau lucu sekali Jin, sedang merajuk?"

"Sembarangan! Apa yang kau bawa ini?"

"Pekerjaanmu, Honey"

Seokjin merinding, geli akan panggilan aneh-aneh yang selalu diberi Namjoon.

"Haahhh-, Pekerjaanku tidak akan pernah ada habisnya rupanya"

"Jangan lesu begitu, ini memang bagian dari tugasmu. Ayo semangat, Honey"

 _Kata-kata semangatnya tidak menyemangatinya sama sekali_ , batin Jin.

"Apa perlu kubantu? Sekalian menemanimu disini?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Benarkah?"

Seokjin menatapnya sebal, "Iya" Ketusnya.

Kim Namjoon hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu, meski bukan maksud Namjoon untuk meremehkan kemampuannya. Hanya saja, Namjoon tau dengan jelas latar belakang pendidikan kekasihnya itu.

kim Namjoon pun tidak dapat menyalahkan Jung Hoseok jika tidak mempercayai Seokjin, kekasihnya. Begitupun dengan Tn. Min Yoongi, itulah sebabnya Namjoon diminta untuk mengawasinya dikantor, Tuan-nya pun bahkan takut jikalau kekasinya mengacau atau melakukan kesalahan yang akan menghancurkan perusahaannya.

Posisi jabatan dan tugas yang diberi Jungkook untuk kekasihnya merupakan sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar yang sangat diragukan mampu diselesaikan kekasihnya.

Kim Namjoon tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan istri kedua Tuan-nya itu.

Tetapi jika untuk tugas yang sebesar ini, Tn. Jungkook memilih kekasihnya, bukankah itu artinya kekasihnya itu dapat diandalkan? Yah, semoga saja.

"Maaf Honey, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

Seokjin berdecak, "Tidak perlu. Kau bahkan sudah membawa assisten untuk mengatasi kekhawatiranmu" Ujarnya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aku mempercayainya. Profil kerjanya pun bagus, aku yakin ia kan banyak membantumu"

"HHMM"

Kim Namjoon dapat melihat ketidaksetujuan Seokjin saat ia mengenalkannya dengan _Assisten_ barunya, Byun Baekhyun, perempuan yang tak sengaja ia temui di cafe dekat Perusahaan MIN kemarin saat ia tengah membelikan makan siang untuk Seokjin.

Menurut pemikiran Seokjin, ia dapat bekerja sendiri yang sangat diragukan Namjoon.

Meskipun kebanyakan tugas penting hanya diserahkan pada Hoseok, tetapi tetap saja seperti apapun tugasnya harus bisa diselesaikan dengan baik, pikir Namjoon. Dan karena ia tidak bisa terus membantu kekasihnya dikantor mengingat tugasnya pun harus mengurusi Manor dan memantau pekerjaan dikantor cabang lainnya sesuai perintah Tn. Yoongi, ia kemudian meminta pada bagian _Recruitment_ untuk mencarikannya _Assisten_ yang dapat membantu kekasihnya itu.

Berbagai file calon pelamar yang diberi HRD tidak ada yang sesuai, mengingat Seokjin memiliki karakter yang unik, ia juga harus mencarikannya pegawai yang handal, cerdas, terampil dan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan tingkah labil kekasihnya.

Dan pada saat itu ia menemukan Byun Baekhyun yang sedang putus asa meancari pekerjaan.

Sebenarnya aneh rasanya saat mendengar perempuan malang itu, Byun Baekhyun, kesulitan mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya dan ibunya yang tengah sakit _cancer_. Iba mendengar kisah hidupnya yang menderita dan penuh perjuangan, Kim Namjoon berbincang banyak dengannya sedikit menghiburnya dan meminta file lamaran pekerjaannya yang kebetulan sekali akan ia masukan kePerusahaan Min hari itu.

Byun Raekhyun memiliki nilai yang diatas rata-rata, bahkan ia lulusan terbaik di Perguruan Tinggi Negeri Rusia. Selain itu iapun memiliki penampilan yang _Good Looking_ sebagai nilai plus. Mengherankan sekali jika tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimanya bekerja.

Melihat semua Profile data dirinya, Kim Namjoon memita HRD untuk segera memasukkannya bekerja di kantor sebagai _Assisten_ Seokjin, tentu setelah ia berdiskusi dengan Tn. Yoongi yang juga sangat disetujui Hoseok. Mengingat sangat tidak percayanya keduanya pada kekasihnya.

"Ya sudah sana, kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku!"

Namjoon tak sadar jika ia melamun, tersentak mendengar suara Jin yang sedikit melengking menyuruhnya keluar.

Kekasihnya dalam suasana hati yang buruk rupanya.

Namjoon menggelengkang kepalanya kecil, tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang memiliki _Mood_ berubah-ubah.

"hari ini Tn. Yoongi memintaku untuk mengecek beberapa masalah dikantor cabang"

"Apa harus kau melapor setiap kegiatan yang akan kau kerjakan"

"Itu bukan melapor. Tapi memberitahu"

"Dan apa itu perlu?"

"Iya..."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku kekasihmu, dan aku tak mau kau mengkhawatirkanku yang tidak berada disekitaranmu"

Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya didada, menaikan satu alisnya menatap Kim Namjoon. "Aku takkan mengkhawatirkanmu, tau!"

"Yah- Siapa yang tau kau akan mencariku untuk meminta bantuan atau menemanimu"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau mencarimu bahkan jika kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini"

"Kau pasti akan mencariku, karena jika aku menghilang kau akan pasti akan merindukan orang yang memujamu dan satu-satunya pria yang mencintaimu melebihi hidupnya sendiri"

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya. Kebiasaan Kim Namjoon, merayunya tanpa kenal tempat dan situasi.

Seokjin bersumpah ia tidak menyukai rayuan Namjoon dan tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya, meskipun ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dihatinya dan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Cih—Sana pergi! Aku ingin fokus mengerjakan tugas kantorku"

Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa senang dan cukup keras, melihat bagaimana manisnya kekasihnya yang malu dengan wajah tersipu.

"Baik baik, aku kan pergi"

Jin memandangnya heran, Namjoon sepertinya tidak berniat untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri disamping kursi tempan ia duduk.

Mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu mengapa kau masih ada disini?"

Namjoon hanya berdehem kecil, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, matanya memandang sekeliling sebelum kembali memandang mata jin yang terheran. "Kau lupa ciuman perpisahannya" Katanya seraya mengetuk pelan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Wajah seokjin memerah sepenuhnya.

"Ini kantor! Lagipula apanya yang perpisahan, toh kita kan kembali bertemu dimanor!" Bentaknya tanpa sadar menggebrak keras meja.

Namjon melangkah mundur satu langkah melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. "Tak perlu marah Honey, aku hanya meminta satu ciuman penyemangat sebelum pergi"

Jin akan kembali membentaknya jika Namjoon tidak dengan cepat menghampirinya, menyentuh wajahnya dan meraup bibirnya kedalam ciuman yang dalam.

Seokjin terkaku. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja lemot. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk memproses tindakan pacarnya yang tidak terduga dan cepat itu sebelum pikirannya yang melayang kembali sadar tepat saat Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya, tersenyum nakal pada Jin "Bye Honey" Bisiknya.

.

Tubuh Seokjin lesu saat dirinya berfikir akan terjebak dengan semua pekerjaan kantor saat ini.

"Mungkin aku tidak cocok bekerja seperti ini" Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat ia merindukan hidupnya yang bebas.

Bekerja penuh dosa dengan menghasilkan uang banyak sekali tidur, sepertinya membuat hidupnya keenakan. Dan tanpa harus berkerja keras seperti para pegawai dikantor ini yang dibayar hanya sebulan sekali dengan kebutuhan hidup yang kian melambung tinggi, kecuali untuk para pegawai yang memiliki posisi teratas tentu saja.

Ia jenuh, sangat sangat jenuh. Pikirannya melayang mengenai apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Jungkook dan Kang Daniel di Jerman. Bibirnya segera tertekuk kebawah, ketika bayangan kedua sejolinya bersenang-senang liburan di Jerman sedang ia tengah berduka berada dikantor ini.

Perasaannya kesal, ingin melampiaskan pada sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponsel yang berada dimeja dekat pas foto dirinya dan akan melemparnya kelantai dengan keras saat dering ponselnya berbunyi menandakan satu pesan masuk.

.

From : Kang Daniel

 **JUNGKOOK DICULIK!**

.

" **OH SHIT!"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ps : (perbedaan waktu korea selatan - new york 13 jam) .. ( perbedaan waktu korea selatan - jerman 7 jam)_

 _._

ini masih lanjut kok, cuma bakal lumayan lama aja updatenya.

terima kasih yang udah mau baca, komen dan suka cerita aneh ini..

sekali lagi trims yaa (^-^)


End file.
